Todos los magos sienten miedo
by Samara Cuenta Cuentos
Summary: Post Guerra de Hogwarts: los Malfoy están en Azkaban y Draco, con la ayuda de Pansy Parkinson, enfrentará todo lo que sea necesario por darles la libertad. Los miles de obstáculos no les impiden, sin embargo, conocer el amor. Aviso: Perspectiva Slytherin!
1. Todos cambian con el tiempo

**Capítulo 1 – Todos cambian con el tiempo**

_Somos de una especie que desaparece,  
hasta nuestras diferencias se parecen.  
Somos como el tiempo perdido,  
como palabras dichas al oído de nadie…  
Creo que somos los últimos en la tierra de nuestra clase.  
Por favor no me dejes… _

_Especies que desaparecen – Andrés Calamaro_

Sin dejar de tamborilear los dedos sobre la magullada mesa de madera frente a la cual estaba sentada, levantó la vista una vez más hacia la puerta del local, atiborrado de gente, sin encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Estiró un poco el cuello y husmeó entre la gente sentada en mesas semejantes a la suya, conversando, riendo a carcajadas, jugando a las cartas, bebiendo tragos. Junto a la barra dos magos algo ya entrados en copas aporreaban la mesa con los puños con ímpetu, cantando canciones de sus equipos rivales de Quidditch, mientras la camarera les echaba miradas reprobatorias, limpiando una y otra vez la misma jarra vacía, que echaba espuma dorada cada vez que la apuntaba con la varita. Vio el enorme reloj de pie que se apoyaba contra la pared en un rincón mal iluminado del bar y suspiró una vez más con impaciencia. Eran las siete y cuarto de la noche y la persona a la que esperaba se había retrasado quince exasperantes minutos. En el fondo, estaba preocupada, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

La puerta vidriada de Las Tres Escobas se abrió nuevamente dejando entrar una ráfaga de aire nocturno. Sólo ella levantó la vista de su té de camomila para verlo entrar. Él echó una furtiva mirada alrededor y no esbozó ninguna sonrisa cuando la ubicó con la mirada, pero se encaminó con su acostumbrado andar elegante hacia donde estaba ubicada la mesa y se sentó frente a ella sin una palabra. Se miraron a los ojos un momento y ella resopló, enojada:

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Draco Malfoy no le hizo caso, sólo se quitó la bufanda negra que le cubría el blanco y terso cuello y la dejó a un lado de la silla. Con un gesto un tanto desdeñoso llamó a la camarera, que se acercó balanceándose en sus impecables tacones rojo fuego, contenta de alejarse de los borrachos que frecuentaban su bar.

-¿Un brandy para entibiar el cuerpo, Malfoy? –inquirió echándole una mirada. Draco asintió con la cabeza y ella en seguida trajo una botella de vidrio esmerilado con un líquido oscuro y una copa mediana que llenó de inmediato, y luego volvió a partir. El hombre bebió un sorbo en silencio y sólo entonces miró a los ojos a su acompañante.

-¿Para qué me citaste, nena?

Pansy Parkinson detestaba que la llamara de esa forma. Su desprecio hacia la insoportable personalidad de Draco Malfoy la hacía temblar en la misma medida en que lo hacía su desesperada atracción física por él. Bufó ásperamente, sin dejar de revolver con su cuchara el ya frío té de camomila que había pedido veinte minutos atrás y desviando la mirada hacia el exterior del bar.

-No soy tu _nena_, no me llames así. –replicó, sin mirarlo. –Tengo novedades que contarte y espero que puedas hacerte unos minutos de tu tiempo para oírlas.

-Ya estoy aquí, así que no des más rodeos y habla de una buena vez.

Los fríos ojos grises de Draco Malfoy clavaron sus pupilas en las de ella, negras como la noche que estaba cayendo sobre Hogsmeade. Esperó a que volviera a hablar con impaciencia: estar allí sentado no le gustaba para nada. Varias miradas estaban posadas sobre él, como le sucedía todo el tiempo desde hacía un año, cuando acabó la originalmente llamada Segunda Guerra Mágica. La mayor parte de esas veces las miradas que le eran dirigidas eran de reprobación, pero había llegado a detestar más a aquellos que lo veían con expresión de lástima, como si al final de aquella guerra él hubiera sido gravemente afectado por alguna lesión incurable de culpabilidad. Incluso había llegado a insultar abiertamente a algunas pocas personas que se le habían acercado con intención de ayudarlo en su soledad, de darle una mano para _salir adelante_. Pansy conocía bien esa historia, y conocía también muy de cerca el orgullo Malfoy. Sabía que él jamás habría aceptado ayuda de nadie. Por eso, ella sólo se limitaba a pasarle información y facilitarle las cosas lo más posible desde la discreción.

A veces le resultaba fastidioso ni siquiera obtener un simple "gracias_"_ como respuesta a todos sus esfuerzos. Pero sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era en vano. En algún momento, su trabajo obtendría sus frutos. Y por lo que tenía entendido, ese momento se estaba acercando. El enorme monstruo Slytherin que había en su compañero ronronearía agradecido una vez que se hubieran concretado sus planes correctamente. _Todo irá bien_, se auto convenció, aunque no del todo satisfecha. Ahora un asunto más importante estaba rondando en su cabeza y era cómo iba a decir lo que tenía que largar ahora que Draco la miraba impaciente.

-¿Y bien…? –inquirió, molesto, dando otro sorbo a su bebida.

-Draco, quiero que escuches atentamente lo que voy a decirte y no me interrumpas. –soltó ella de pronto, estirándose en toda su estatura desde el asiento y dejando su posición sumisa y encorvada para darse ánimos a continuar. Él asintió sorprendido y levantó una ceja, pero la dejó continuar. –Hasta ahora todas las declaraciones que presentamos a favor de la causa de tus padres están dando buenos resultados. Pero no es suficiente. –carraspeó, sintiendo una leve molestia en su garganta que le impedía continuar claramente. –No hay suficientes testigos que quieran declarar a favor de ellos. Nosotros, y sólo nosotros, sabemos concretamente que ni Lucius ni Narcisa participaron activamente en la Segunda Guerra…

-¿Y acaso no basta con nuestra palabra? –interrumpió él, molesto, dando un golpe con la mano abierta sobre la mesa. Ella notó cómo un rubor involuntario se expandía por las mejillas del joven y no pudo evitar sonreír con sorna.

-¿Crees que ellos _van _a creer en nosotros, Draco? –contestó efusivamente, tomándole el brazo izquierdo por encima de la mesa y elevándole la manga en un gesto suave. Sus dedos rozaron apenas el blanco antebrazo, dejando al descubierto la marca tenebrosa, que aunque estaba desapareciendo paulatinamente, todavía tenía los contornos encendidos de un negro brillante. –Tu pasado (que por cierto, todos conocen) no ayuda en el caso. Tampoco ayuda el pasado de tus padres. Si queremos que el fallo sea a favor de su salida de Azkaban, necesitamos más…

-¡No voy a pedirle ayuda a nadie, Parkinson! –volvió a interrumpir él, esta vez furioso. El color había vuelto a sus mejillas, tanto por las palabras de ella como por su atrevimiento de siquiera tocarlo. Le producía una picazón extraña y penetrante intentar encontrar sus ojos, perderse distraídamente en sus rosados labios finos. Ella captó su mirada y tembló casi imperceptiblemente, pero continuó hablando, elevando el tono de voz. Los ocupantes de las mesas que rodeaban a la suya los miraban entre curiosos y asustados.

-¡Deberás hacerlo si quieres que todo esto resulte, Malfoy!

-Baja la voz…

-Vas a tener que dejar a un lado ese estúpido orgullo Slytherin que llevas en la sangre y hacer lo que te digo si esperas que todo el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo por ti funcione. –escupió ella, y en el instante siguiente recogió su bolso y se levantó. Titubeó un momento antes de dar un paso hacia él, pero entonces decidió que nada valía tanto la pena como aquel momento de rebeldía en que se decidía a decirle lo que siempre tuvo ganas y se reprimió por coraje; aunque luego se arrepintiera. –Cuando estés dispuesto a hacer las cosas bien, envíame una lechuza. No hay otra forma de hacerlo. Sólo eliminando el pasado podremos llegar a alguna parte.

-¿Podremos? Yo no necesito tu ayuda. –gesticuló él, colérico. –Puedo hacer esto solo.

Ella lo miró con una mezcla de rencor y simpatía, y con una sonrisa sarcástica se encaminó hacia la puerta del bar. Iba pensando que todavía no le había dicho la parte más difícil. Le dirigió una última fugaz mirada, pero él le daba la espalda, de modo que se cubrió mejor los hombros con la capa y se marchó con paso firme.

Draco bebió de un sorbo lo que quedaba al fondo de su copa de brandy y musitó, como pensando en voz alta: _no es orgullo Slytherin… es orgullo Malfoy, nena_. Y sonrió con aspereza.

A la mañana siguiente Pansy Parkinson despertó sobresaltada de un mal sueño. Se sentó en la cama, aún adormilada, y tomó el reloj de su mesita de noche intentando descifrar en la oscuridad qué hora era. Apenas una rendija de luz se colaba por debajo de la puerta de su cuarto, porque le gustaba dormir en completa oscuridad. Se estiró en la cama todo su largo y luego de dar un par de vueltas sobre sí misma, se desenredó de las sábanas y abrió una ventana. La claridad penetró en la habitación iluminando la fina decoración que había elegido para el departamento en el que vivía sola. La cama, la mesa de luz, el armario y un escritorio junto a la ventana eran de madera de caoba pulida. Sobre la loza del suelo había puesto una alfombra delgada de color verde claro que ocupaba casi todo el contorno de su cama. Las paredes estaban empapeladas de un amarillo pastel, al igual que las cortinas y el acolchado. Nunca fue una chica ordenada, pero sí muy pulcra. El desastre de papeles que ocupaban la mesa de noche y parte del escritorio era lo de menos con el nudo de ropa que se le caía encima cada vez que abría el armario. A simple vista, al menos, no se notaba.

Salió de la habitación y se metió en la puerta contigua entornando los ojos ante la claridad. En quince minutos ya estaba bañada y envuelta en una bata de levantarse en la cocina, preparando café. Se asomó a la puerta-ventana que separaba la cocina del pequeño balcón y escrutó el cielo, esperando una lechuza que, en el fondo, sabía que no vendría. Bebió su café en silencio mientras leía el diario _muggle_ que le habían deslizado bajo la puerta, con poco interés. Luego volvió al cuarto y mientras se cambiaba, repasaba mentalmente los papeles que debía llevar esta mañana al ministerio. Había acabado la carrera de Derecho Mágico y ahora trabajaba para la ley. Poco creíble, pero cierto. Y para ella, muy entretenido. La mayoría de los casos que pasaban ante sus narices mientras ella trepaba los puestos del ministerio para alcanzar uno que le calzara cómodo con sus necesidades diarias, eran de ex mortífagos que iban a parar a la prisión de los magos. Algunos pocos eran juicios en los que actuaba como defensora para reducir –y a veces, muy pocas- eliminar la condena. Pero el trabajo que más ocupaba su mente era el de los Malfoy. Hacía siete meses que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para lo que visto desde afuera parecía una causa perdida: sacar a la familia de Draco de Azkaban.

Narcisa y Lucius tenían a su favor la completa desaparición de los Dementores del mundo mágico, además del profundo arrepentimiento que sentían a raíz de los sucesos pasados. Habían sabido reconocer dónde estaban sus prioridades cuando, durante la Segunda Guerra, casi pierden a su único hijo y destruyen por completo su familia. Los Malfoy no pusieron objeciones cuando se los envió a Azkaban, pero desde el día en que vinieron a buscarlos a la mansión, su hijo no durmió tranquilo una noche, buscando la manera de sacarlos. Era una cuestión de orgullo… y vanidad. Pansy recordó el día en que Draco tocó a su puerta, orgulloso como siempre, pero con las defensas bajas. Tomaron un café hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que él observó que sobre la mesita del comedor estaba abierto _El Profeta_ y lo señaló con expresión de disgusto:

_-¿Ya sabes lo que pasó, entonces? –preguntó en voz baja. Pansy lo miró de reojo y midió sus palabras para responder. _

_-Sí, y lo lamento mucho, de verdad. Aunque creo que podría hacerse algo al respecto… -y cuando dijo estas palabras lo miró profundamente a los ojos, atando cabos, comprendiendo. –A eso viniste, ¿verdad? Creo que yo puedo darte una mano._

_Malfoy le devolvió una mirada que por un momento, pareció suplicante. Pero con una sacudida de la cabeza volvió a su semblante de siempre y gruñó algo que Pansy no alcanzó a oír, aunque comprendiera el significado del tono. _

_-Siempre he trabajado solo, nena. No necesito tu ayuda. _

_No volvió a hablar del tema hasta el siguiente encuentro, que propuso ella luego de haber indagado en el caso._

Casi todas las veces que se vieron desde entonces fueron citas que programó ella. Él no le enviaba una lechuza. Se aparecía en su casa con alguna excusa tonta y ella lo invitaba a un café o a cenar, y después de un rato que parecía ameno –casi podría decirse que eran amigos- ella buscaba entre sus papeles y lo mantenía al tanto de lo que pasaba. Pero generalmente era Pansy quien lo buscaba para informarlo. Estaba ocupada de lleno en el trabajo que se había propuesto, y tomó la decisión de hacerlo bien para complacerlo y conquistarlo de una vez cuando todo terminara. Después de todo, ella también era una Slytherin, y también tenía sus propios intereses. La atracción física que había sentido desde un principio y se había concretado apenas en Howgarts se había transformado dentro de ella sin que acabara de comprenderla. Ya no era una diversión pasar el rato con él. Ya no era una obsesión o una manía, aunque se le pareciera. Había algo que no concordaba con aquellos años, que ahora le parecían tan lejanos, en el colegio, cuando se usaban mutuamente y se mostraban en público juntos, aunque nunca se declararan pareja. Ella había besado otras bocas y había jugado sucio con otros chicos de su misma clase, pero nunca se había sentido con ellos tan en paz como con él. Draco la había enamorado, aunque no pudiera admitirlo. Y aquello le repugnaba. Por eso fingía odiarlo, aunque ambos sabían que aquello era una máscara y ninguna de sus palabras de desprecio podía ser tomada como cierta.

Mientras acomodaba sus cosas en un portafolio con la intención de caminar un poco por las calles de Londres antes de entrar al trabajo, sintió un repiqueteo en la ventana de la cocina. Se acercó a ella corriendo y, agitada, con el pulso acelerado, tomó la nota que una lechuza marrón dejó sobre su mesa antes de partir nuevamente. El pergamino estaba arrugado y la letra parecían unos garabatos escritos con premura, pero en seguida supo que no era una nota de Malfoy.

_Pansy: _

_Lamento avisarte a última hora, pero me ha surgido un caso urgente en el hospital y debo estar ahí a la una en punto. Te espero a las once en donde habíamos quedado. De nuevo, lo siento mucho. _

Pansy Parkinson miró la hora y ahogó un gritito. Eran las diez y veinte. Si no se apuraba, no iba a llegar a su encuentro, porque debía pasar por el ministerio primero. Cambió de opinión sobre la caminata por Londres y metiendo los últimos papeles en el portafolio, se aventó a la Red Flusin mirar atrás. No podía perder esta oportunidad.

En la oficina las cosas no podían estar más complicadas. Su secretaria directa le había dejado sobre la mesa los papeles por un nuevo caso de una familia entera amenazada por un loco _muggle_ que había descubierto su magia, en las afueras de Gran Bretaña. _Cómo puede ser que yo tenga que resolver esto, ¿acaso no hay autoridades _muggle _que lo hagan?,_ pensó, abatida. Tenía dos citas para esa tarde y una que vendría por la mañana, pero le pidió a la secretaria que la cancelara. El encuentro que estaba previsto para su hora del almuerzo era, definitivamente, mucho más importante. Necesitaba mandar algunos papeles al superior del Departamento de Derechos Mágicos Internacionales y supervisar a un pasante del ministerio para cerrar un caso modelo para que consiguiera el trabajo definitivo. No podía sola con todo, y si el joven que se había presentado como pasante trabajaba bien, lo iba a contratar sin pensarlo dos veces. Cuando finalmente pareció acomodar todas sus obligaciones para darse un momento libre a media mañana, salió de la oficina y dio instrucciones a la secretaria de avisar que no estaría disponible por lo menos por una hora. En el momento en que salía, distraída corroborando que su bolso estuviera bien cerrado, tropezó con alguien que la hizo tambalear pero la atajó al vuelo en el aire justo a tiempo. Ella se incorporó, sorprendida, y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –exclamó, paralizada.

-Qué recibimiento me das, nena. ¿Por qué esa cara? –replicó Blaise Zabini entusiasmado, y le plantó un beso en los labios.

-¡Suéltame, cerdo! ¡Y no me llames así! –gritó ella golpeándolo en el pecho, hasta que él la soltó. –No vuelvas a acercarte a mí en toda tu vida. ¿Entendiste?

-Oh, vamos, Pansy, no puedes seguir enojada por aquello…

-Vete. –escupió, y viendo que no se iba a mover de su lugar, ella misma se corrió a un lado y siguió su camino. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el ascensor, escuchó que él le gritaba:

-¡Espero verte pronto, nena, ya te extrañaba!

Irritada y con apuro, se perdió entre la gente. No era momento de ponerse a recordar los motivos por los cuales aborrecía a su ex novio, Blaise.

Diez minutos más tarde de lo deseado, Pansy cruzó la puerta del café _muggle_ en el que una mujer de pelo largo, castaño y rizado un poco desordenado, y ojos oscuros, la estaba esperando. Se sentó frente a ella un poco incómoda:

-Te pido me disculpes por la tardanza. Las cosas estaban complicadas en el trabajo, ya sabes. Debí haber salido antes de mi casa…

-Está bien, no te preocupes. –dijo la otra, con una media sonrisa. –Yo tuve la culpa por enviarte ese mensaje de último momento.

-¿Te gustaría tomar un café? –preguntó Pansy, haciéndole señas a un mozo para que se acercase. –Esto va a costar un poco. –murmuró para sus adentros, pero la otra la escuchó y alzó una ceja.

El mozo se acercó y les tomó el pedido _dos café dobles en jarrito, por favor_. Cuando la castaña tomó su taza y dio un sorbito, la otra se le quedó mirando la mano y exclamó:

-¡Vaya, Granger, estás comprometida! Y qué anillo…

Hermione asintió, sonrojada, y miró su anillo de compromiso con ternura. Le dio la mano a Pansy para que lo observara detenidamente y la otra lanzó un soplido de admiración.

-De verdad es bonito.

-Cierto, muchas gracias. ¿Y tu, Parkinson? –acotó Hermione, sin acostumbrarse a la idea de estar sentada frente a aquella chica que apenas conocía y que por tanto tiempo había sido una rival natural en el colegio. -¿Sigues con Zabini?

-Oh, no. Esa historia se terminó hace mucho tiempo –replicó la otra, disgustada. –Ese desgraciado no merece ninguna mujer. Pero dime… ¿de quién eres la afortunada futura esposa?

Hermione rió con ganas ante esta pregunta, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rubor.

-Ron Weasley. Todavía no planeamos casarnos, pero pronto vamos a mudarnos juntos a un departamento que hemos estado refaccionando.

-Vaya, eso sí que me sorprende. Me alegro por ustedes. –espetó Pansy, sonriendo. Al ver la sorpresa en la cara de Hermione, agregó: -De verdad, me alegra que después de todo lo que han pasado… ya sabes, eso de "el amor triunfará" terminara siendo cierto.

-¿Para qué me has citado, Pansy? –inquirió Hermione sin querer. Comprendió que había hablado demasiado pronto, por lo que quiso arreglar la brusquedad de la frase: -Quiero decir… es extraño que me llames… dado lo poco que nos conocemos. Y teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido en el pasado…

-Ah, el pasado. –dijo Pansy, suspirando. –Si pudiera borrar de un plumazo el pasado, Hermione, créeme que lo haría. La gente cambia, ¿sabes? Y creo que desde la guerra, todos hemos cambiado. Algunos para bien, otros tal vez para mal…

-¿Y que dices de tu propio cambio?

Pansy la miró con una sonrisa inexpresiva, casi apática.

-Pues creo que aunque todos maduramos, algunos todavía no sabemos por dónde vamos caminando. Puede ser muy difícil ver todo desde afuera cuando se es uno mismo… -reflexionó por unos instantes en silencio y luego retomó el hilo de la conversación. –Pero no creo que tengas ganas de perder el tiempo conmigo hablando de mis cambios. Además, te cité para pedirte un gran favor.

-¿Un favor? –vaciló Hermione, sorprendida. -¿Qué tipo de favor?

-Un favor muy grande, Hermione. Estoy trabajando en el caso de los Malfoy, para sacarlos de Azkaban. Necesitamos demostrar a las autoridades del ministerio de Defensa que no participaron activamente en la Segunda Guerra, ni para uno ni para otro bando. Pero resulta complicado, dado que el Innombrable utilizó su mansión como cuartel durante tres cuartas partes de aquel año, muy a pesar de ellos.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo. Recordó cómo se habían dado los hechos. Volvieron a su memoria fragmentos perdidos del Malfoy padre, insultándola en Flourish y Blotts poco antes de iniciar su segundo año escolar, amenazándola con su varita en las profundidades del Ministerio por obtener la vieja profecía, y luego sentado a una mesa con su familia al finalizar la guerra, solo, aterrorizado, con una expresión de profundo temor y arrepentimiento. Quiso creer que aquella última imagen era cierta y no sólo un engaño de su memoria selectiva.

-Comprendo lo que me estás diciendo, pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo por ellos?

-Tú, Potter, y Weasley pueden declarar a favor de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy.

-¿QUÉ? –escupió Hermione, repentinamente acalorada. Afuera hacía un frío de muerte.

-Oh, Granger, por favor… sé que puede resultar complicado, pero por eso te cité a ti y no a ellos. De los tres, tú eres la más razonable y eres la única persona cercana a ellos que podría ayudarme a convencerlos para testificar que los padres de Draco abandonaron su condición de mortífagos aún antes de que cayera El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

La chica desvió la mirada por un instante, ensimismada en sus pensamientos. A decir verdad, todo aquello sonaba como una estúpida locura. ¿Con qué poderosa razón irían a declarar su novio y su mejor amigo a favor de aquellos que habían sido sus potenciales enemigos durante tantos años? Todavía había un cabo suelto que no llegaba a captar. Comprendía lo que Pansy le había dicho, aquello de que la gente cambia con el tiempo…

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto sacar a los Malfoy de la cárcel, Pansy?

La joven la miró por un largo instante, primero sorprendida por la pregunta, luego sonrojada, y finalmente con decisión.

-Eso… es por la amistad que siempre he tenido con… esa familia. –mintió deliberadamente, tratando de sonar convincente. Pero Hermione no le creyó.

-Ya veo. –dijo, clavándole la vista, y luego sonriendo. –Creo entonces que no me equivoco al pensar que tu cambio fue positivo, Pansy.

Pansy Parkinson sonrió jovialmente. Aquello era más que un cumplido, pensó, viniendo de la que alguna vez, por estúpidas razones de tradición, había sido su archienemiga natural.


	2. Miedo, mi parte irracional

**Capítulo 2 – Miedo, mi parte irracional**

Hermione Granger dobló la esquina de un pasillo que indicaba Sala de Internación Pediátrica y se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada de una de las habitaciones de la derecha. Tocó suavemente dos veces y sin esperar una respuesta, entró.

-Buenos días... –dijo sonriendo alegremente al niño que estaba sentado en una camilla junto a la ventana, mirando hacia la puerta. Su madre estaba junto a él acomodándole los almohadones en la espalda, y al verla entrar sonrió también.

-Buenos días, doctora Granger. ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Yo muy bien, ¿y ustedes, como pasaron la noche? –inquirió, mirando al niño de soslayo.

-Ya no me duele, doctora. –reparó el pequeño señalando su espalda. –Y pude dormir toda la noche, de corrido.

-Eso es genial, Samuel. –replicó Hermione, mientras la madre del niño asentía. Tomó una planilla del borde de la cama y le dio una hojeada. -¿Tienes ganas de irte ya?

-¿Ya me puedo ir? –inquirió Samuel, con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Bueno, no todavía. Pero no falta mucho, ¿sabes? Vamos a hacer un poco de rehabilitación primero. ¿Quieres intentarlo? ¿Crees que puedas comenzar a caminar hoy?

-Vamos hijo, te voy a ayudar a ponerte de pie. –se adelantó la madre del niño destapándolo y ayudándolo a levantarse despacio. Hermione acercó una silla de ruedas y lo ayudó a sentarse en ella, indicando a ambos que salieran y la siguieran hacia la sala de rehabilitación. Allí, una sanadora los recibió alegremente y esperó a que Hermione, su superior, le diera las indicaciones para comenzar con el tratamiento del jovencito.

-Y no le exijas demasiado, Wanda, dale un descanso de media hora para que pueda recomponerse antes de intentarlo de nuevo.

-Entendido, doctora. Bien, ¿estás listo, pichón? –Wanda acercó al niño hacia un andador mientras conversaba con él alegremente. Hermione se dio vuelta y estaba por volver a salir cuando la madre de Samuel le tomó la mano.

-Doctora Granger, quiero agradecerle… por todo lo que hizo por mi niño. –susurró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Hermione asintió, con un nudo en la garganta. –De no ser por usted y el resto del equipo de sanadores que lo atendieron hasta hoy, tal vez no hubiera podido volver a caminar…

-No se preocupe, señora Malkins. No tiene que agradecernos nada, es nuestro trabajo. Me alegra ver que Sam tiene tanto apoyo de su familia. Eso lo ayudará a recomponerse más rápido.

-¡Uy, eso espero! –exclamó la madre, soltando una risita a la vez que se enjugaba las lágrimas. –Si no termina el tratamiento antes del inicio de su primer ciclo en Howgarts, vamos a tener serios problemas para retenerlo en el hospital.

Hermione sonrió y se despidió de ella con un fuerte abrazo. Los progresos de sus pequeños pacientes eran lo que más le gustaba de ser sanadora pediátrica. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de San Mungo, cavilando en sus pensamientos, metió distraídamente una mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó una barra de chocolate que no recordaba haber dejado ahí. Sin dejar de caminar, examinó la golosina _muggle_ y recordó.

_-¿Te gustan los chocolates, Hermione? –le preguntó Pansy Parkinson, sacándola de sus reflexiones. Ella, sin darse cuenta, había estado jugando con la pequeña barra de chocolate que le habían servido junto al café en aquel bar._

_-Sí, claro. ¿Por qué? _

_-Puedes quedarte el mío. Soy alérgica. –y le extendió la golosina. Hermione la miró sorprendida, pero luego de un momento tomó lo que se le ofrecía y sonrío divertida. –Prométeme por favor que, al menos, tendrás en cuenta la petición que te hice. –continuó Pansy, mirándola suplicante._

_-Yo… esto… -balbuceó la otra, tratando de imaginar de qué forma les diría a sus compinches lo que Pansy les estaba suplicando. –Está bien. –asintió finalmente, haciendo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza._

_-Bueno, mil gracias. Me tengo que ir ya, tengo muchísimo trabajo. Cuando quieras, ponte en contacto conmigo… ya sabes donde encontrarme._

_Y, tomando su bolso y el abrigo que había dejado en el respaldo del asiento, se encaminó a la puerta del bar, que estaba sólo a unos pasos detrás de ella. Estaba por salir cuando cambió de opinión. _

_-Granger, -llamó, sosteniendo la puerta de vidrio con un pie mientras con una mano sostenía su cartera y con la otra se acomodaba un rizo detrás de la oreja. –Felicitaciones de nuevo. –agregó, señalando su propio dedo anular. Hermione comprendió el gesto y asintió alegremente. Miró una vez más su anillo de compromiso y suspiró, todavía sin poder recomponerse del impacto que aquella charla le había producido._

Así que ahora tenía que encontrar la manera menos abrupta de darles esa extraña noticia a sus amigos. Y en eso estaba, con la cabeza en cualquier parte, cuando un sanador abrió una puerta de golpe junto a ella.

-¡Doctora Granger! –exclamó. Ella había saltado hacia atrás, sorprendida por la brusquedad de su compañero de trabajo, y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. –Qué suerte que la encuentro. Va a ser casi la una, y la familia O'Hara llegó hace cuarenta minutos. Están armando mucho revuelo en el hall central.

-Casi la una… la familia O'Hara… -masculló, mirando la hora en su pequeño reloj pulsera. -¡Merlín, lo había olvidado! –y echó a correr por el pasillo, como alma que lleva el diablo.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde Hermione recogía sus cosas de la pequeña oficina que le habían asignado (aunque casi no la usaba) para volver a casa. Recogió algunos papeles, objetos extraños relacionados con la medicina mágica, envases vacíos que contenían el almuerzo y una pluma grande de pavo real, y sin tomarse siquiera cinco minutos de más para cambiarse el atuendo de sanadora por uno más adecuado al mundo _muggle_, se dirigió a la puerta del hospital con prisa. Intentaba no cruzarse con nadie que pudiera retenerla por más tiempo ni darle más trabajo del que ya había tenido durante todo el día. Estaba sumamente cansada y sólo deseaba quitarse los zapatos y beber algo caliente. Cuando salió al frío invernal de la calle londinense, se elevó el cuello de su capa por un momento y respiró el aire de la libertad. Caminó unos pasos, mezclándose entre la gente que caminaba distraída en sus mundos individuales, y sin que nadie lo advirtiera, se desapareció.

Apareció un segundo más tarde a unos pasos de la puerta de la casa de sus padres, donde actualmente vivía. Cruzó la verja del jardín y caminó a grandes zancadas sin detenerse a mirar la maleza que crecía en él, que comenzaba a llenarse de escarcha nocturna. Abrió la puerta de un empujón y se recostó sobre ella del lado de adentro, cerrando los ojos y pensando _por fin estoy en casa_. Había tenido un día bastante agitado y le urgía sentir la calidez del hogar.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¡Ya llegué! –gritó, sin abrir los ojos, mientras se quitaba los zapatos y suspiraba de satisfacción.

-¡Estamos arriba, cielo! –le llegó la voz de su madre desde las escaleras. Hermione abrió los ojos y cruzó el amplio comedor. Subió a saludar a sus padres y después de darle un rápido beso a cada uno, entró a su propia habitación y se quitó el atuendo de trabajo que llevaba puesto por uno más cómodo. Con un movimiento de la varita reacomodó todo lo que había desordenado la noche anterior, quedando así la habitación en estado impecable. Luego bajó con la ropa sucia para depositarla en el lavadero, pero antes dejó todo lo que contenían sus bolsillos sobre la mesita de la sala de estar.

Su madre bajó a la cocina mientras ella encendía uno de los hornillos para prepararse un té.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Mione?

-Uff… agotador. El recién nacido con _spattergroit _nos está dando más problemas de lo que esperábamos. Es increíble que el hermanito no presentara los síntomas y nadie pudiera darse cuenta de que estaba apestado hasta que contagió al bebé.

-¿Y que tal el chico ese que había sido atacado por un "insecto del árbol"?

-¿Insecto del árbol? –repitió la hija distraídamente, mientras untaba una tostada con mantequilla. –Aaaah, sí, atacado por un Bowtruckle. –reparó después, mordisqueando la tostada y sonriendo. –Le dimos el alta esta mañana. Sólo le quedará una pequeña cicatriz a la altura de la nariz. Fue una suerte que le arrancara los ojos con las uñas.

-Vaya… me alegro de que así sea. Bueno, hija, no comas demasiado. Ya estoy preparando la cena. –reprochó la madre al verla untar una segunda tostada aún sin tragar la primera, pero sin cambiar el tono dulce en la voz. – ¿Vendrá Ronald? Tu padre terminó hace unas horas el regalo que les estaba preparando por su compromiso, y quiere dárselos a ambos cuando estén juntos.

-Genial. Claro, en seguida lo llamo. –asintió Hermione, y tomando una pizca de polvos flu, hizo conexión entre su chimenea y la de la Madriguera. Al salir de ella, se quitó el polvo con elegancia de los hombros y saludó a los presentes.

-Hola, George, Bill, Fleur.

Los hermanos contestaron con un gruñido. Estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico y parecían muy concentrados en el tablero. Fleur asomó la cabeza por detrás de una revista y asintió con la cabeza, sin sonreír:

-Está _aguiba_, en su habitación. –dijo secamente, antes de esconder el rostro detrás de la revista de nuevo. Hermione ya estaba acostumbrándose a los repentinos cambios de humor que le daban a su concuñada en el entrado sexto mes de embarazo. Lo sorprendente era que nada en su aspecto físico había cambiado, excepto la enorme barriga que asomaba por debajo de su ropa. Al contrario, parecía incluso mucho más bella que antes, e irradiaba una luz platinada extravagante que embellecía cualquier cosa que tocase. Pero su humor, por lo general, era de perros. Y ya todos sabían que era preferible no meterse con ella cuando estaba enojada, por lo que Hermione la ignoró, como siempre, y subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de su prometido, esperando encontrarse a su suegra por el camino, aunque aquello no ocurrió. Tocó a la puerta que tenía pegado un póster en movimiento de los Chudley Cannons.

-Adelante. –indicó la voz amortiguada de Ron. Estaba sentado en la cama, vestido con unos vaqueros y el torso desnudo, tratando de quitar una fea mancha de su camisa, sin mucho éxito. –Oh, hola Mione. No te esperaba tan temprano.

-Pude salir antes del hospital, por suerte nadie me retuvo. –sonrió ella, sentándose cerca de él e inclinándose para darle un beso suave en los labios. -¿Qué se supone que es esa mancha?

-No querrás saberlo. –insinuó él, arrojando la camisa sobre una silla junto al escritorio, que de todos modos cayó al suelo. Miró a su novia, que a su vez lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, y agregó, con indiferencia: -Vómito de Fleur.

Su novia hizo un ruidito de asco y luego se echó a reír incontrolablemente.

-Ese embarazo… la tiene como… loca –dijo finalmente, tratando de controlar la risa, mientras Ron la miraba entre exasperado y divertido. –_Accio!_ –atrajo la camisa del suelo con la varita y, tomándola de una punta para no tocar el vómito, la volvió a apuntar. –_Fregotego!_

Y la mancha desapareció completamente.

-Ah, ya sabía yo que era así el encantamiento. –murmuró Ron, tomando la camisa que Hermione le tendía de nuevo. –Gracias, amor. –y la abrazó y besó tiernamente.

-¿Qué harías sin mi, verdad? –replicó ella sonriendo cuando se separaron, todavía con los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Me hubiera quedado sin la camisa.

-Bueno, en ese caso… -reflexionó ella, mirando con descaro el torso desnudo de su novio, y agregó en un susurro pícaro: -Puedo hacerle una mancha a tu pantalón.

Ron rió con ganas y aseguró que no hacía falta manchar el pantalón para darle un motivo para quitárselo antes de besarla de nuevo, más apasionadamente que antes. Pero se vieron interrumpidos cuando de repente, y sin previo aviso, escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban a toda prisa por la escalera separándose de un salto, justo a tiempo para ver como George entraba corriendo a la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí con un golpe exageradamente fuerte, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas y jadeando.

-Esta semi-veela se ha vuelto loca… pretende hechizarme porque… -se calló de pronto, y al ver a su hermano menor en cueros y casi tan agitado como él, sonrió con picardía y malicia. -¡Vaya! Acabo de interrumpir una interesante escenita.

Ron y Hermione se ruborizaron hasta las pestañas y comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, sin querer mirarse a la cara:

-Fleur vomitó mi camisa… estaba tratando…

-de quitar la mancha… el vómito… la camisa apestaba…

-¿Y por eso la camisa está ahora en el suelo?

-Se me cayó de la mano cuando entraste. Y no te metas en lo que no te incumbe, orejita. –replicó Ron levantando la prenda y volviéndosela a poner a toda prisa, aún con las mejillas encendidas, y sin mirar a la chica.

-Tengo una sola oreja, pero mis dos ojos están en perfecto uso de sus facultades, Ronnie, y saben reconocer una escena amorosa cuando la ven.

-¿Qué pasó con Fleur ahora, George? –preguntó Hermione en un intento desesperado de cambiar de tema. El aludido cambió la expresión de picardía por una similar a la que tenía Ron cuando ella había entrado al dormitorio y explicó:

-Es muy fácil hacerla enfadar últimamente. Yo no quise herir sus sentimientos, aún no entiendo cómo lo hice. Pero ella lo tomó para la chacota… sólo dije que podían ser gemelos. –miró a Ron con expresión de duda, quien asintió fervientemente con la cabeza, expresando que tampoco comprendía; y luego a Hermione, que se había llevado una mano al cabello y lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, George. Ella debe haber creído que estabas insinuando que se veía gorda, además de embarazada.

-¡Pero si yo no quise decir…! ¿Y tú como lo sabes? –se exasperó el gemelo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza en un gesto entre divertido y exaltado.

-Está susceptible. Trato con brujas embarazadas todos los días, y además tengo suficiente tacto como para medir lo que comento en su presencia. –interrumpió ella, sonriendo con pedantería. Ambos hermanos la miraron incrédulos y luego se miraron entre sí sonriendo, formando sin decirla en voz alta la palabra _mujeres_.

-Al demonio con eso. –refunfuñó George y volvió a abrir la puerta. Asomó la cabeza para oír (paradójicamente, asomó primero el lado sin oreja y luego se dio vuelta sobre sí mismo) lo que ocurría abajo, y suponiendo que su cuñada ya se habría calmado, salió, después de agregar mirando a Hermione: -Mamá llegó hace cinco minutos de casa de Andrómeda. Quiere saber si te quedarás a comer.

Luego cerró la puerta y volvió a dejarlos solos. Ron miró a Hermione interrogativamente y ella negó con la cabeza, y pasó a explicarle el motivo de su visita. Bajaron a la sala y se quedaron un momento conversando con la señora Weasley antes de partir a casa de los Granger, quienes los esperaban con mucho mejor humor que en casa del muchacho. Mientras ayudaba a su madre a poner la mesa, Hermione oyó a su novio desternillarse de risa con su padre mientras veían la televisión en la sala de estar. Asomó la cabeza por el resquicio de la puerta que conducía a la sala y los espió por un momento, sonriendo al ver la confianza que habían logrado su padre y su novio, contenta de que en el último tiempo, las cosas le hubieran resultado tan pacíficamente estables.

Y ciertamente, así había sido con todo. Todo estaba bien. La Segunda Guerra había esfumado todo rastro de sombra maligna sobre el mundo mágico y hasta los trabajos más arduos eran en realidad pan comido en comparación con las terribles batallas que habían sido libradas en los últimos siete años para derrotar al más poderoso de entre los magos tenebrosos. El mundo mágico parecía por fin reposar tranquilo después de una larga carrera de obstáculos en la que había tropezado muchas veces, estando a punto de quedar descalificado. Familias enteras suspiraban aliviadas por las noches antes de acostarse, en plena conciencia de que al día siguiente brillaría ante sus ojos un nuevo sol; no había más preocupaciones que las de cualquier familia _muggle_ ajena al trajín de los sucesos que parecían haber pasado a la historia. Hermione imaginaba un imponente océano, profundo, transparente y brillante, pero completamente calmo y en perfecta armonía con el cielo azul que lo lindaba por encima de la superficie del agua. Así sentía su vida ahora. Y así se sabía en paz, plena y satisfecha. A su alrededor, la felicidad brotaba por todas partes dondequiera que fijara la mirada, sentía que vivía una novela fantástica o un sueño del que jamás despertaría… y sin embargo, nunca se había sentido tan viva, tan consciente de sus actos, de las sensaciones que la embargaban cada día, de cada latido de su corazón y de la sangre que corría por sus venas. Vivía una realidad ideal por cada momento que pasaba y tenía pleno derecho de disfrutarla, convencida de que nada podría romper esa calma nunca más.

En esas cavilaciones estaba, mirando la escena de su pequeña familia, sonriendo aletargada, cuando Ron levantó la vista y le devolvió la sonrisa, radiante de alegría. Compartía cada emoción con ella, y ambos lo sabían. El lazo de amistad que los había unido alguna vez y por tanto tiempo, era ahora más fuerte que nunca. Ante todo estaban juntos, y nada los hacía más feliz. En ese año en el que se habían dedicado a disfrutarse en la cercanía del amor, aprendieron a comunicarse sin palabras todo aquello que no podían decirse por pudor o falta de conciencia, a respetar los silencios del otro, a reconocer sus malestares y sus dudas, a igualar sus tiempos. Por separado, eran sólo un mago y una bruja más en el montón de gente que se movía en el mundo cada día, con sus virtudes, sus defectos, sus recuerdos y un pesado historial a cuestas; pero juntos cada una de esas características se potenciaba hasta convertirse en un objeto palpable, real; y unirlos en un solo pensamiento. La magia que los mantenía conectados iba más allá de cualquier historia, de cualquier registro.

-Mione, cielo, ya voy a servir la cena. –la voz de su madre la arrancó de sus pensamientos dejándola aturdida un instante, pero asintió y llamó a los hombres antes de seguirla hacia la cocina.

Los cuatro disfrutaron de la cena mientras conversaban alegremente sobre los planes a futuro que la joven pareja estaba trazando. Habían encontrado el departamento ideal para convivir juntos después de una ardua búsqueda en la que parecía que nunca iban a ponerse de acuerdo. Al contrario de todas las expectativas predecibles, Ron buscaba un departamento mediano que se adecuara a sus necesidades y en el que pudieran vivir durante un largo tiempo sin necesidad de encontrar una casa más grande, para poder instalar sus cosas definitivamente y "sembrar sus raíces", como le gustaba decir a casarse y tener hijos en un futuro ni tan próximo ni tan lejano. La idea de formar su propia pequeña familia lo ilusionaba mucho más que a cualquier mago común y corriente. Hermione, por otro lado, estaba convencida de que las dimensiones que Ron trazaba en su imaginación eran algo exageradas; que necesitaban un departamento pequeño que se adecuara más a un precio razonable y que no tuviera demasiados detalles que refaccionar para poder ser un lugar habitable. No pensaba demasiado en el futuro, no quería detenerse a pensar en la familia que podría formar junto a él, porque no le gustaba adelantarse a los hechos. Y además, la idea todavía la asustaba un poco, aunque nunca la hubieran puesto en palabras, ninguno de los dos. Los lugares que habían visitado no terminaban de convencerlos, alguno por su ubicación (_¡Muy lejos de todo, mi amor… se sentiría raro mirar por la ventana y no ver otros seres humanos!)_, otro por la construcción en sí misma _(Piénsalo, habría que redecorar todas las habitaciones, están apestadas de humedad)_ o por detalles mínimos que a ninguno le pasaba por alto _(Esto huele a gato encerrado y está vacío. Imagina si le agregamos muebles)_.

Y durante unos meses buscaron sin mayores resultados hasta que la vivienda ideal les vino del cielo, casi literalmente. Iban caminando por la Londres _muggle _un fin de semana soleado, sin más intención que dar un paseo al aire libre después de una semana de arduo trabajo para ambos. Tomados de la mano, se fijaban en las bonitas y señoriales casitas de adobe que aparecían delante de ellos en cada cuadra, muy parecidas entre sí, pero todas a elevados precios que no alcanzarían a pagar. Distraídos como estaban, discutiendo sobre cuáles eran las condiciones más importantes para el hogar ideal, llegaron al final de la calle, que acababa en un colorido boulevard repleto de pinos y sauces que parecían plantados hacía varios siglos y daban sombra a casi toda la acera por la que ellos caminaban. Continuaron caminando por entre los árboles sin darse cuenta de que el atardecer estaba cayendo sobre ellos hasta que el cielo se tiñó de un color azulado y se vieron obligados a levantar la vista. La cúpula de aquellos árboles tan altos les dejaba ver apenas unos trozos de cielo, donde comenzaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas, pero lo que les llamó la atención fue que en casi todos los árboles había por lo menos una pequeña cabaña de madera, oculta entre las ramas, perfectamente visibles para ellos que se hallaban justo debajo. Todas tenían carteles en las puertas de entrada, algunos rojos con la palabra _vendido_ y otros verdes, _en venta_. Tan absortos estaban contemplando aquellas raras construcciones semejantes a las casitas del árbol que frecuentan los niños, que no se dieron cuenta de que al final del boulevard había una réplica en tamaño real de una de ellas con las luces ya encendidas y un enorme cartel de inmobiliaria brillando con chispas de colores. En seguida supieron que allí había actuado la magia, y se encaminaron al local.

Dentro encontraron a un mago pequeño de aspecto bonachón que se rascaba la calva cabeza mientras leía sin mucha emoción unos papeles en un escritorio. Era tan bajito que estando de pie, apenas debía agacharse un poco para leer la letra de los pergaminos estirados sobre la mesa de madera. Al verlos, sonrió de manera automática y los invitó a sentarse. Les ofreció una especie de muestrario con fotos de las mismas casitas que habían visto sobre los árboles, vistas desde adentro. Ellos se miraron perplejos.

-¿Dónde se encuentran esas cabañas, las verdaderas? –le preguntó Ron al hombre calvo, señalando hacia fuera, al boulevard.

-¿Las de los árboles? ¡Ah, por todos lados! Son casas exclusivamente levantadas por magos, y tienen propiedades maravillosas. –anunció, sonriendo abiertamente. Parecía gustarle la presencia de esos dos personajes desconocidos. Sacando más sobres con fotos, señaló algunas, y continuó hablando, como si saboreara las palabras: -Pueden acomodarse al tamaño (y por supuesto, el precio) que los compradores necesiten, contando la cantidad de plantas, de habitaciones y si tienen o no la necesidad de una cochera. Pueden estar presentadas como departamentos, como dúplex o como mansiones y ubicarse en el lugar de la ciudad que la familia prefiera, siempre que sea dentro de este país. ¿Están interesados en algún tipo de vivienda particular, o prefieren ver los modelos?

Hermione y Ron se miraron incrédulos, sabiendo que por fin habían encontrado lo que buscaban. Y después de dar una descripción detallada al hombre del tipo de departamento que estaban buscando, éste dio una palmada de alegría y saltó de su silla invitándolos a salir nuevamente hacia el boulevard, por donde se encaminó zigzagueando entre los árboles hasta dar con una de las más modestas cabañitas. La apuntó con la varita y la dirigió como con una batuta por encima de las copas de los árboles, abriendo un boquete entre el seto que dividía el camino con el resto de las calles londinenses. La pequeña casa de madera se fue agrandando más y más a medida que descendía hacia terreno firme y se apoyaba totalmente justo frente a ellos, hasta quedar del tamaño de un departamento de tres ambientes con un aspecto a nuevo tan increíble que parecía una réplica de una casa de muñecas. La puerta estaba abierta, y el hombre los invitó a entrar.

Era perfecta. Era lo suficientemente espaciosa para gustarle a Ron y no tenía ningún defecto arquitectónico visible a los críticos ojos de Hermione. Sólo hacía falta darle una mano de pintura a algunas de las habitaciones y comenzar a llenarlo de muebles. El apartamento estaba totalmente compuesto por dos habitaciones medianas, un baño y un gran comedor conectado a una pequeña cocina que, a su vez, se conectaba a un patio reducido pero lo suficientemente espacioso como para darle lugar a Ron a imaginar en él un columpioy a Hermione una larga mesa donde festejar los cumpleaños y las navidades. Y el precio, completamente a su alcance.Se miraron alucinados una vez más, y sin pensarlo dos veces, ese mismo día firmaron un contrato. La casa era suya y podían situarla donde quisieran, porque adonde la llevaran se haría un espacio entre sus vecinas sin que nadie lo notara.

En las semanas siguientes se pusieron en acción: Ron se encargó de enviar a fabricar algunos muebles que habían dibujado juntos, Hermione se hizo cargo de toda la parte del papeleo legal, y juntos decidieron situarla en la misma Londres, no muy lejos del Caldero Chorreante, para tener igual acceso directo entre el mundo mágico y el _muggle_. Desde allí Hermione podía caminar hasta el trabajo, que tampoco estaba muy lejos, y Ron podía hacer lo mismo hacia el Caldero Chorreante para ir a Gringotts, donde ahora trabajaba junto a Bill. Fijaron la fecha para la mudanza después de año nuevo. Los padres de Ron les prometieron de regalo un reloj como el que había en la cocina de los Weasley, que indicaba dónde se situaba cada miembro de la familia. Los de Hermione les hicieron regalos separados: la madre le dio a su hija un gran juego de vajilla fina esmaltada que había pasado de generación en generación por su familia, y el padre pasó dos meses completos trabajando arduo en su pequeño taller sin decir una palabra hasta que, esa noche, después de la cena se los mostró terminado: había fabricado una estantería de roble con grandes cajones y espacio para guardar toda la vajilla, dos mesitas bajas de la misma madera como mesas de noche, talladas en los bordes, y el soporte de un sofá con dos grandes y mullidos almohadones que había cosido él mismo, todo lo que aportó al relleno de la nueva casa y sacó lágrimas de emoción de los ojos de Hermione y una retahíla de agradecimientos de parte de Ron.

Después de los besos y abrazos que Hermione dio a sus padres al ver los regalos que les daban para su nueva vida, hicieron un brindis por el reciente compromiso y acabaron el pequeño agasajo familiar con una torta de chocolate preparada con esmero por Jean Granger para su yerno, a quien tanto le gustaba. Finalmente los padres de ella se despidieron de ambos y subieron a su habitación a descansar, mientras ellos se recostaban en el sofá a ver una película sin prestarle demasiada atención, absortos en sus pensamientos. No lo habían comentado, pero a pesar de todos los preparativos que estaban haciendo, aún no se imaginaban viviendo juntos, compartiendo un techo, despertando a cada lado de la cama cada día.

Él estaba sentado en el enorme sillón con la espalda apoyada cómodamente sobre unos almohadones, mirando hacia la televisión sin verla, mientras su mente vagaba por otros lugares, feliz. Ella estaba recargada sobre él con la cabeza en su hombro, con la nariz pegada a su cuello y sus manos entrelazadas. También estaba distante, y pensando en las mismas cosas que él imaginaba tuvo un momento de pánico y todo su ser se contorsionó por el vértigo que le daba aquella sensación tan extraña, de exagerada calma. No quería que eso le pasara. ¿Cómo es que podía asustarse de lo tranquila que era su vida ahora? Tal vez, tantos años luchando contra todos aquellos seres lejanos que ahora le parecían fantasmas, habían templado su carácter y no le permitirían llevar una vida normal sin sobresaltos. ¿Sentiría Ron lo mismo, o sólo era ella la que deliraba de esa forma? No podía saberlo si no lo ponía en palabras, pero tampoco podía hacerlo, porque temía que Ron pensara que no estaba feliz de su compromiso. Y esa idea la asustaba más que el propio miedo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando alejar ese sentimiento pegajoso que acudía a ella cada vez con mayor frecuencia, la familia, la rutina, el despertar todos los días viéndolo a los ojos… ¿acaso no lo amaba? Claro que sí, de eso no tenía dudas. Entonces, ¿qué le daba tanto miedo? _Caray, Hermione, qué te pasa_, pensó con desesperación contenida, y apretó las manos de su novio entre las suyas sin darse cuenta. Él sintió la fuerza repentina y salió de su ensimismamiento para mirarla a la cara. Buscó sus ojos y entonces Hermione se vio reflejada en el azul de los de Ron, y otra vez vino a su mente la imagen de la calma, el océano pacífico, el azul del cielo, las flores en la primavera y la felicidad incalculable. Se sorprendió respirando de su aliento como si ese aire fuera el que le daba la vida, impidiendo despegarse de aquellos labios que se acercaban a su boca nunca más. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por ese río tranquilo en el que nadaba ahora en los brazos de Ron, contenida en esa paz infinita y casi delirante, alejada del pasado y del peso de la memoria. Sus besos sabían al chocolate que les devolvía el calor cuando se enfrentaban a los Dementores, al triunfo que se festejaba con cerveza de manteca, a la pasión que se encendía con la hidromiel. Sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo eran el encierro más dulce que había sentido en la vida. El peso de su mano apoyada en su espalda era la conexión con el mundo real, la certeza de que todo aquello era posible, concreto… y sobre todo, verdadero. El miedo se esfumaba lentamente, y sólo quedaba el brillo dorado que irradiaba su felicidad, su sentimiento más profundo. Sólo quedaba el precio de aquella sensación imposible de describir con palabras, el valor de cada instante compartido, el tesoro que habían descubierto juntos. _Donde esté tu tesoro estará también tu corazón_, recordó en ese instante lleno de dicha.

_Y mi corazón está contigo, Ronald Weasley_.


	3. Ya no eres un héroe

_Girl, you'll be a woman soon.  
Soon, you'll need a man. _

_Neil Diamond - Girl, you'll be a woman soon _

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Ya no eres un héroe**

Era el primer viernes de diciembre y aunque aún no había comenzado a nevar, ya se sentía el frío que calaba los huesos y anunciaba la llegada de las vacaciones de navidad. Llevaba por lo menos dos horas en el oscuro desván de aquella gran casa. Había abierto de par en par la única ventana que aireaba esa parte de la mansión, pero los débiles rayitos de sol invernal apenas arrojaban una tímida luz sobre la gran cantidad de sombras que se impregnaban en la habitación, sobre los objetos viejos y llenos de polvo que él mismo había estado acumulando. El viento frío que entraba lo ayudaba a respirar un poco por encima del hedor nauseabundo que se había instalado en todo el lugar a causa de la suciedad y el abandono de tantos años.

Estaba solo, tan afanado en su tarea que no se había dado cuenta de el tiempo que llevaba ahí arriba. Iba acumulando en enormes bolsas de residuos todos los objetos inútiles que encontraba sin echarles una segunda mirada. Ya había hecho ese trabajo mucho antes, pero el tiempo no les había alcanzado para limpiar toda la casa, de modo que aún quedaba mucho por hacer. Tenía que convertir ese lugar en un sitio habitable, y aunque hacía ya varios meses que se dedicaba de lleno a eso, sentía que valía la pena el trabajo extra.

Debajo de un montón de cachivaches rotos y olorosos a humedad había un cuadro al óleo que no había visto nunca antes. Era aparentemente muy viejo, y el lienzo tenía manchas de humedad en todas las esquinas, que ya habían comenzado a desgarrarse. Lo primero que le llamó la atención, exactamente al contrario de cómo hubiera sido para una persona no mágica, fue que el cuadro no se movía. Cuatro rostros estáticos lo miraban con radiantes sonrisas, como si fueran parte de una divertidísima fiesta. Arrastró el pesado marco hacia la ventana para verlo mejor: los ocupantes eran un hombre alto y fornido de nariz ganchuda y ojos llamativamente grises, con el cabello entrecano y una sonrisa de rictus amargo, como si fuera feliz a pesar de otros. A su lado una mujer de cabello largo y lacio, expresión lánguida y piel muy blanca en contraste con el pelo y los ojos oscuros le tomaba la mano con elegancia. Parecía muchos años más joven. Los dos aferraban los hombros de dos niños que también sonreían y se parecían mucho, pero tenían pequeñas diferencias que saltaban en seguida a la vista: el mayor tenía los mismos ojos del padre, con un brillo austero en la mirada que se ocultaba tras unos anteojos de montura cuadrada. El menor de los dos sonreía casi con suspicacia en una mueca que reconoció porque había visto muchas veces, aunque no tantas como le hubiera gustado. Sabía quien era, pero no se parecía en nada a la imagen que había conocido de él.

Harry Potter reconoció a la pequeña familia Black en ese óleo y por un momento dudó acerca de tirarlo a la basura junto a los demás objetos. Pero al escudriñarlo atentamente decidió que la felicidad que había en ese cuadro era falsa y muy alejada de la realidad familiar, de modo que con una última mirada lo dejó caer en una bolsa llena hasta la mitad de objetos descartados. Se incorporó, sobándose el sudor de la frente y mirando alrededor. La habitación ahora estaba sucia y llena de polvo y trozos de pintura descascarada de las paredes; pero además de un enorme mueble solitario, dos camas plegables de hierro contra la pared, una hamaca de mimbre y un viejo sofá cubierto con sábanas, ya no quedaban objetos a la vista. Cerró todas las bolsas de residuos y con la varita las alzó en el aire para sacarlas de la habitación. Las dejó afuera un momento para volver a entrar con dos escobas, un balde y unos cuantos trapos que encantó para que actuaran por sí solos, y salió cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Al bajar las escaleras hacia la cocina con las bolsas por delante, volando a la altura de su cabeza, casi tropieza con un enorme baúl cerrado con encantamientos que él mismo había dejado allí para tenerlo a mano y moverse más rápido. Lo esquivó a tiempo y luego salió por la puerta principal para dejar la basura en la calle. La noche había comenzado a caer sobre Grimmauld Place, haciendo que Harry se sobresaltara visiblemente por la hora. Luego de respirar un poco de aire puro de la calle volvió a entrar a la casa, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos y silbando bajito. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y encontró a Kreacher sentado en el suelo con un trapo sucio en la mano, limpiando los bordes pegajosos de un lienzo que tenía las cortinas abiertas y conversaba con el elfo animadamente hasta que lo vio llegar.

-¡Traidor a la sangre! ¡Maldito, vete de esta casa! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas la anciana señora Black, apuntando a Harry con un dedo torcido y arrugado. El muchacho la apuntó con la varita y le hizo un hechizo silenciador, de modo que la mujer quedó gesticulando y arrancándose los pelos en silencio, como en una película de cine mudo.

-Lo siento Kreacher, pero deberías conversar con la señora en otro momento. –puntualizó Harry encaminándose al lavabo sin perder la calma.

-Está bien amo Harry, Kreacher le agradece a usted permitirle conservar el valioso cuadro de su antigua señora… -replicó el elfo haciendo una pronunciada reverencia hasta casi tocar el suelo con la nariz, mostrando los amarillos dientes con una radiante sonrisa.

-Yo te agradezco a ti por haberla quitado del pasillo de una vez. No hubiera podido soportar sus gritos mientras viva aquí.

-La señora no sabe lo que dice… -quiso disculparse Kreacher, pero Harry levantó la mano en la que sostenía una toalla con la que se estaba secando para restarle importancia al asunto. El elfo acabó de limpiar el cuadro, cerró con increíble fuerza las cortinas y se puso de pie. –La cena estará lista en seguida, amo Harry. –y salió de la cocina arrastrando el pesado cuadro hacia el sótano, donde ahora vivía rodeado de los objetos que más adoraba de aquella casa y que su nuevo amo le permitió tener como decoración de su –demasiado lujosa para un elfo- habitación.

Pero la casa era demasiado grande, y aunque no cesara de recibir visitas todo el tiempo, Harry no podía ocuparla por completo él solo. A veces se sentía un extraño, y en cierta medida lo era, porque aunque aquella mansión fuera legalmente suya, guardaba demasiados recuerdos de una familia a la que no pertenecía. Creía que con limpiarla de su historia la haría habitable. Creía que podía borrar el pasado de aquel estrambótico hogar arrojando todo vestigio de una vida pasada a la basura, y dejando sólo la cáscara para comenzar desde cero. Creía que era allí donde estaba destinado a vivir su propia historia, a formar su familia, a construir su presente e imaginar su futuro. Pero necesitaba una conexión con aquel lugar para tener al menos un motivo para quedarse. Y su motivo era Sirius.

Por el momento usaba su cuarto para dormir. Los estandartes de Gryffindor, las fotos, los banderines y los recortes de revistas seguían pegados a las paredes por encantamientos de permanencia y no se había molestado en quitarlos. En realidad, no había quitado casi nada. Había limpiado a fondo, guardado las pertenencias de su padrino en el armario; había acomodado sus cartas y papeles en el viejo escritorio. No había nada que perteneciera estrictamente a Sirius que Harry hubiera tirado a la basura. Aquellos inútiles objetos eran la única razón que lo hacían sentir unido a aquella casa por lo demás ajena, y aunque por momentos sintiera que vivía la vida de alguien más, la presencia de su padrino en cada recuerdo lo ayudaba a transitar la soledad que a veces lo abrumaba hasta sofocarlo. Algunas noches insoportables despertaba de madrugada después de un mal sueño y esperaba el amanecer insomne, hurgando una y otra vez entre los objetos de Sirius mientras imaginaba situaciones que pudieran implicarlos. A veces se divertía imaginando a su padrino como un adolescente rebelde que salía con _muggles _a escondidas de sus padres, otras veces lo imaginaba montado en su motocicleta mágica acompañado de una bella bruja (siempre una distinta, porque tenía entendido que había sido un gran mujeriego) y se preguntaba si tal vez su padre había hecho lo mismo. En un arrebato de añoranza había bajado a la cocina a las tres de la madrugada con una vieja chaqueta de cuero negro que había hallado en su armario. Se sirvió un gran vaso de whisky de fuego y se sentó a beber mientras leía cartas que su propio padre le había escrito a su padrino durante los veranos que pasaban separados y lejos de Hogwarts. En uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta encontró un paquete de cigarrillos, y por curiosidad encendió uno. Entre el mareo del humo que entraba a sus pulmones vírgenes de tabaco y el alcohol añejo que había estado bebiendo se quedó profundamente dormido en una silla, donde Kreacher lo encontró a la mañana siguiente con la cabeza apoyada en un pergamino algo maltratado y salpicado de saliva con olor a tabaco. El dolor de cabeza que sintió todo ese día era perfectamente comparable con las puntadas de dolor en la cicatriz que sentía con la ira de Voldemort, de modo que arrojó los cigarros a la chimenea y ordenó a Kreacher ocultar el whisky de fuego lejos de su alcance y guardarlo sólo para ocasiones especiales o para ofrecer a las visitas.

Ahora se encontraba solo en el comedor de la casa, ante la larga mesa de madera con un plato de sopa de cebollas recién preparada. Por mucho que insistiera, a Kreacher le parecía innoble sentarse a cenar con él, de modo que lo observaba comer desde una esquina y en silencio, por si se le apetecía algo. Harry no le hablaba porque su voz hacía eco en la habitación vacía y eso hacía grandes aportes a su sentimiento de soledad, de modo que comía en silencio y cuando acababa permitía a Kreacher levantar la mesa y lavar la vajilla.

Mientras oía al elfo canturreando en voz baja sobre el sonido del agua, escuchó unos golpeteos en la ventana y levantó la cabeza del periódico. Una lechuza marrón se había instalado en el alféizar y picoteaba el vidrio con énfasis, como si estuviera desesperada por entrar. Traía un pergamino enrollado en la pata derecha. Harry la dejó entrar y la lechuza en seguida se dejó caer sobre la mesa, cansada y hambrienta. Antes de quitarle la misiva que traía para él, le dio agua y unos bizcochos que encontró en un tarro junto a la alacena. Luego salió a la sala para sentarse en el enorme sillón a leer la carta que había estado esperando.

_Harry:_

_Me alegra que hayas avanzado bastante con la limpieza de Grimmauld Place, pero me gustaría que pases más tiempo con mi familia que allí. Ese lugar está lleno de recuerdos que no te pertenecen y sólo logran ponerte taciturno, ¿de verdad estás tan decidido a vivir ahí el resto de tus días?_

Dejó de prestar atención a la carta un momento y sonrió con agrado. Ella siempre sabía reconocer sus sentimientos, aún antes de que él mismo pudiera darles un nombre concreto. Era tan intuitiva…

_La decisión es tuya, pero si me permites la opinión, creo que deberías derribar esa mansión y construirla por completo de nuevo. Es un lugar sombrío lleno de malos augurios. Pero de seguro harás lo que creas más conveniente._

_Por cierto, creo que encontré el regalo de navidad perfecto para Teddy. Y viniendo de un padrino como tú, se hace más perfecto todavía._

_¿Crees que podrás venir a Hogsmeade este fin de semana para mostrártelo? Pienso que les encantará a los dos._

_Te extraño, ¿lo sabías? Cada día aquí se me hace eterno sin tu compañía, ni la de los chicos. Espero ansiosa la navidad para poder pasar ese tiempo contigo._

_Te dejo todo mi amor,_

_Ginny W._

_P.S.: Si no vienes a Hogsmeade por el regalo de tu ahijado, al menos hazlo por mí. Te espero el sábado en Las Tres Escobas a la hora de siempre._

Harry dobló el pergamino en dos y lo guardó en su bolsillo con un suspiro. El hecho de que Ginny estuviera cursando su último año en Howgarts, tan lejos de él; y que sus encuentros fueran las pocas horas robadas que pudiera conseguir en los fines de semana que se le permitía ir a Hogsmeade, también lo tenían turbado. Pero como no podía ser de otra forma, se contentaba con escribirle casi a diario al menos una breve nota, y con aquella esperanza de pasar las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo junto a ella y su familia. Dejó a la lechuza del colegio descansar un rato en la cocina y luego de escribir una respuesta breve la mandó a volar de vuelta a su destino, sabiendo que ella lo recibiría la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno.

Se despidió de Kreacher en la cocina y luego subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Sirius, apagando con la varita las lúgubres antorchas encendidas por el corredor. Cuando la casa quedó completamente a oscuras y silenciosa, entró en la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama pesadamente. Tenía varias horas de trabajo en el ministerio y las extra en las que había estado limpiando la casa, de modo que cuando apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, el cansancio le llegó de golpe como una bofetada y se durmió al instante, sin siquiera quitarse la ropa ni los anteojos.

Por la mañana despertó cuando sintió unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-Amo Harry, el desayuno está servido. –escuchó la voz amortiguada de Kreacher al otro lado de la puerta.

-Enseguida bajo. –respondió, dándose vuelta en la cama para quedar boca arriba. Levantó los anteojos que se habían caído de la cama y espió el despertador antes de levantarse de un salto para empezar el día. Abrió las pesadas cortinas del ventanal que daba a la calle para iluminar la habitación y luego de ponerse los zapatos salió a lavarse la cara y luego a desayunar.

Mientras bebía un café y comía unos bollos leyendo _El Profeta_ no sintió el típico _crac_ que hacían las personas al aparecerse en el salón, pero tampoco se asustó al escuchar la voz tan conocida de su viejo amigo.

-¡Harry! ¿Estás aquí? –gritó Ron hacia las escaleras

-¡En la cocina, viejo! –replicó Harry sin ponerse de pie. Su amigo entró a grandes zancadas y se sentó frente a él. -¿Novedades? –le preguntó, dejando el periódico abierto sobre la mesa.

-Ninguna importante por ahora. Aunque, pensándolo mejor… hace un rato mi padre me contó que ascendieron el cargo a Umbridge en el ministerio. Ahora es secretaria directa del Jefe del Departamento de Derechos Mágicos.

-Vaya, no puedo creer que aún siga escalando puestos ese viejo sapo. –masculló Harry con desprecio. En el último año la mujer se había estado ganando una vez más el respeto con métodos muy parecidos a los que había aplicado en Hogwarts con los alumnos rebeldes, incluido él y sus amigos.

-Nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Pobres los que deban verle la cara de cerca todos los días. –sentenció Ron, mirando con gula los bollos que Harry estaba desayunando. –Eso se ve bueno.

El joven moreno le sonrió con suspicacia y le acercó el plato, que el otro aceptó enseguida. Harry sabía que seguramente su compañero ya había desayunado, pero de todos modos llamó a Kreacher para que preparara más café.

-Gracias, amigo. Vengo a preguntarte si me puedes ayudar a trasladar algunos muebles al departamento. –comentó Ron masticando la comida gustoso mientras espiaba el periódico por encima de la taza de café que ya tenía servida.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo. Quedé con Ginny en Hogsmeade. ¿Y Hermione?

-La han llamado esta mañana de San Mungo por una urgencia. Y seguramente me escribirá en unas horas para decirme que va a quedarse toda la tarde con algún chiquillo con fiebre de dragón o algo parecido. –explicó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros. –Ese trabajo ya la tiene bastante agobiada.

-Ya veo… ¿y qué piensas al respecto? –se aventuró Harry, mirándolo directamente a la cara. Al ver que su amigo lo miraba con aspecto confundido, continuó: -Quiero decir, ella trabaja mucho todo el día. ¿Cómo piensas que continuará su relación cuando ya estén viviendo juntos?

-Bueno, pues… creo que las cosas van a cambiar. Pero para bien. –sonrió Ron, confiado. –El hecho de que nos vayamos a dormir y nos despertemos cada día viendo la cara del otro, no puede ser algo malo. Además, el tiempo que pasamos juntos ahora es muy poco porque vivimos separados. Pero eso se arreglará cuando formemos una familia, ¿no crees?

Harry lo miró incrédulo. Le resultaba bastante sorprendente que su mejor amigo hiciera planes a futuro de esa forma tan sencilla; y todavía más el hecho de que hablara de una familia en un futuro próximo.

-¿Una familia? ¿Ya están pensando en tener hijos? –inquirió, entre asombrado y divertido.

-Bueeeno… no, no lo hemos hablado. Pero, ¿qué mujer no quiere tener hijos en algún momento?

-Ron, me parece que te estás adelantando. Tal vez ella quiera triunfar en su trabajo, encontrar un poco de paz después de tanto jaleo que pasó en éste último año… dudo que esté pensando ahora en formar una familia. –razonó Harry, sobresaltado de sus propias palabras. Comprendió que no estaba hablando de Hermione, porque no había hablado sobre ese tema en ningún momento con ella, sino de sí mismo, y pensó instintivamente que no le diría eso a Ron mientras pudiera evitarlo.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Debería hablarlo con ella, ¿cierto? –titubeó Ron, rascándose la barbilla. Su amigo asintió casi solemnemente, y luego de mirar la hora, le dijo:

-Ya que estás aquí y yo tengo que irme, no estaría mal que me ayudes a quitar el tapiz con el árbol genealógico de la familia Black. Los rostros quemados no son mi estilo de decoración. -Y sin permitirle a su amigo un no como respuesta, se encaminó al baño para tomar una ducha.

Cuando bajó otra vez a la cocina, vio el enorme lienzo que ocupaba tres cuartas partes de una de las paredes de la sala enrollado sobre la mesa, pero su amigo ya no estaba. Seguramente se había marchado a la madriguera para comenzar a mover el mobiliario de una casa a la otra antes de que Harry le pidiera otro favor, y éste sonrió divertido. Tomó su vieja mochila de encima de una silla del comedor y después de meter dentro algunas cosas y anunciarle a Kreacher que no volvería hasta entrada la noche, salió de Grimmauld Place y desapareció con destino a Hogsmeade. Allí apareció al pie de una pequeña colina, por donde se escalaba hacia la cueva donde Sirius había estado viviendo como fugitivo en su forma de enorme perro negro. Le echó un vistazo con añoranza y luego emprendió camino hacia el pueblo, pasando por los negocios que tantas veces había visitado con sus amigos cuando estaba en Hogwarts y donde ahora la gente caminaba tranquila, dedicándole sonrisas y saludos cordiales cuando lo veían pasar. Claro, era Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, el elegido, el salvador, el que había acabado con Voldemort: todos lo conocían, todos lo admiraban y respetaban, y aunque él nunca terminara de acostumbrarse, a veces le jugaba a favor ser tan reconocido –no le había costado nada entrar en el departamento de Aurors en el ministerio, por ejemplo-. A veces sus compañeros de trabajo lo invitaban a sus casas de visita o para cenar, y aunque él agradecía cordialmente todas las invitaciones, nunca las aceptaba. El hecho de pasar el rato como invitado de una familia ajena lo fastidiaba sobremanera, sobre todo sabiendo que cuando regresara a casa iba a estar completamente solo. El único lugar en donde se sentía cómodo en familia era donde los Weasley, que lo recibían como si fuera un hijo más, y es que en realidad, en parte lo era, por los años que tenía de pasar veranos en su casa, y porque salía con la menor de los hijos. Allí, después de Hogwarts, había encontrado un hogar donde pasaba los mejores momentos, donde se sentía a gusto y en buena compañía.

En eso estaba pensando cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llegando temprano al lugar de la cita y no tenía nada en las manos. Dio un giro sobre sí mismo y entró en un local para adquirir una caja de bombones de menta, los favoritos de su novia. El lugar estaba abarrotado de estudiantes que elegían de los mejores chocolates y lo señalaban con la mano, entusiasmados, pero él no les hizo caso. Cuando salió se encaminó a Las Tres Escobas, y desde lejos vio que Ginny ya estaba de pie en la puerta esperándolo. La reconoció al punto, aunque estaba de espaldas. Llevaba el largo pelo suelto sobre los hombros y tenía puesta una amplia falda negra por debajo de la capa del colegio, que ondeaba levemente a la altura del suelo con el paso de la ventisca. Se diferenciaba de todos los demás estudiantes porque cuando iba a Hogsmeade no llevaba puesta la túnica de colegio "ya no me siento parte de Hogwarts" , declaró cuando le preguntaron por qué no lo hacía. Harry la miró un momento desde la distancia y luego se acercó a ella con sigilo para sorprenderla con un tierno abrazo por la espalda. Ella se dio vuelta con una amplia sonrisa y le echó los brazos al cuello para besarlo largamente, a la vista de quien quisiera mirar.

-Qué linda te ves, amor. Te extrañé mucho… -susurró él en su oído al abrazarla con contenida urgencia.

-Perdona que no pueda decir lo mismo corazón, pero te ves demacrado. –sentenció ella con seriedad separándose de su abrazo y mirándolo a la cara. Le había puesto una mano en la mejilla y le escrutaba el rostro como si fuera una sanadora que revisaba a un paciente. –Aunque sí puedo decirte que te extrañé muchísimo estas dos semanas.

-Bueno, dos a uno voy ganando con los cumplidos. –bromeó él. -¿Quieres entrar a beber algo tibio?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para entrar juntos al local, donde encontraron una mesa y se sentaron uno frente al otro. El ambiente era festivo y habían dispuesto varios árboles de navidad. Las chimeneas estaban encendidas e irradiaban un calor agradable que inundaba todo el lugar, donde los comensales bebían chocolate caliente o cervezas de manteca y conversaban y reían en alta voz. La pareja se puso al día de las últimas novedades: ella, que ahora era capitana y buscadora del equipo de Quidditch, comentó que habían aplastado a Slytherin en el último partido pero les quedaba un juego contra Ravenclaw para ganar la copa, que había pasado las últimas tardes en compañía de Hagrid, y que parecía que el puesto de Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras seguía maldito, porque el actual, Dedalus Digle, planeaba jubilarse para el próximo año.

-Yo podría ocupar ese puesto el año que entra… -musitó Harry más para sí mismo que para su novia, pensando en que allí se sentiría en su hogar más que en casa, pero ella lo escuchó y se escandalizó:

-¿Qué? ¿Y pasar otro año como este, viéndonos algunos fines de semana y en las fechas festivas? Ni muerta, Harry Potter, no te lo permitiré…

-Sólo era una idea, Gin, no te enojes de esa forma –replicó él con una sonrisa al ver la reacción de ella ante tal comentario.

-Y dime, ¿cómo están las cosas en el ministerio? ¿Pudieron atrapar a los hermanos Carrow?

Harry negó con la cabeza con un gesto cansino.

-Aún no, esos dos nos están complicando las cosas. Van por todo el mundo sin dejar más huellas que unos cuantos desastres entre los _muggles_, pero por ahora y por lo que tengo entendido, no han matado a nadie.

-Ya no trabajan bajo las órdenes de nadie. Ellos mismos ya no son nadie. Si siguen dando vueltas por el mundo es por pura cobardía, no quieren dar la cara.

-Los encontraremos y los meteremos donde deben estar. El ministerio está ideando un plan que al parecer va a tener buenos resultados. –aseguró Harry convencido.

-¿De qué se trata? –inquirió ella con curiosidad.

-Bueno, no estoy seguro, pero parece que utilizarán un método parecido al de la Marca Tenebrosa. Por lo que me han dicho, harán algún tipo conexión entre las marcas de los mortífagos y el ministerio para seguirles la pista. –explicó.

-Vaya, de algo sirvió que se tatuaran esa tonta calavera, entonces. –comentó ella con algo de disgusto. Se quedaron un momento en silencio y luego dijo: -¿Quieres ir a ver el regalo que encontré para Teddy? Está unas calles arriba, cerca de Sortilegios Weasley. Podemos pasar por ahí y ver si está George para saludarlo.

-Claro, vamos. –asintió él y se pusieron de pie para salir a la calle.

Caminaron por las calles repletas de alumnos tomados de la mano. Como era costumbre, mucha gente se daba vuelta a mirarlos y los señalaban o hablaban en susurros cerca de ellos sin disimulo, e incluso algunos magos adultos que no conocían se detenían para saludarlos y darles su bendición. Al poco rato Ginny le señaló un negocio de escobas que aparentemente era muy reciente, y juntos entraron a ver los modelos para magos pequeños. Salieron de allí con una réplica de la Saeta de Fuego en tamaño pequeño que se adaptaba perfectamente a la corta estatura del niño envuelta en papel de regalo. Harry estaba entusiasmado, la idea le había encantado porque él mismo había recibido una escoba de su padrino cuando era niño, aunque no lo recordara. Luego pasaron por el negocio que antiguamente era Zonko y había sido comprado por Sortilegios Weasley, pero George no estaba en aquella sucursal, por lo que salieron casi tan pronto como entraron para pasar el resto del día sentados al pie de una colina casi desierta, lejos de las miradas curiosas y bajo el resguardo de un imponente álamo que los cubría del sol del mediodía. El crepúsculo los encontró en el pasto, ella sentada con las piernas estiradas y él recostado en forma horizontal con la cabeza apoyada sobre su falda. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una mano en su pecho, y con la otra estirada le acariciaba la pantorrilla en un gesto de cómplice intimidad. Ella llevaba un rato acariciándole el cabello en silencio, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó él sin abrir los ojos. Ella tardó un momento en contestar, pero lo hizo con seguridad y firmeza.

-En ti. En nosotros. –él abrió los ojos y la miró. El sol se estaba poniendo por su espalda y apenas distinguía sus facciones, pero le pareció que en sus ojos había un brillo de súplica. Se incorporó en el pasto y le tomó las manos, haciéndole un gesto para que continuara hablando. –Pienso… en la paz que me haces sentir cuando estás conmigo. En lo increíblemente bello que es cada momento de mi vida desde que Harry Potter me hizo su novia oficialmente, poco más de un año atrás.

A él le brillaron los ojos y no supo qué contestar. Esa mujer en la que Ginny se había convertido superaba todas sus expectativas, tenía tanto para dar, y tanto tiempo para hacerlo, que muchas veces creyó que todo aquello era un sueño del que no quería despertar jamás. Tuvo sus momentos de duda cuando se sintió incapaz de estar a la altura de sus deseos, pero ella eliminó todo vestigio de temor de una plumada cuando lo advirtió con ese instinto gatuno que la caracterizaba. _Ya no eres un héroe que lucha por la paz del mundo mágico, ahora eres un hombre libre con un pasado histórico a cuestas. Ese pasado es una pesada mochila que debes soltar en algún momento y resignarte a vivir una vida sin riesgos, como cualquier otra persona, y quiero ser yo la que te devuelva a la realidad del presente_, le había dicho ella esa noche mágica que jamás olvidarían. Ahora que todo estaba en perfecta calma, desde afuera y hacia adentro, él sabía que nada podía hacerlo más feliz. La tristeza y la soledad que sentía en Gimmauld Place se esfumaba cuando se iba a acostar y soñaba con ella, el encierro se convertía en una libertad infinita cuando paseaban de la mano, la nueva vida que estaba viviendo le sentaba bien porque ella lo ayudaba a construirla. No podía haber sido de otra forma. No había profecías, reliquias o Horrocruxes que negaran o lucharan contra el destino que él mismo se estaba construyendo, porque a fin de cuentas, el amor que había surgido entre ellos era más fuerte que cualquier obstáculo, sea del presente, del pasado, o del futuro.

-¿Te he dicho lo bella que eres?

-Muchas veces, creo que he perdido la cuenta. –bromeó ella, acercándose hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia. Él rodeó su cintura con un brazo y le dio unos besitos dulces en el cuello, ella suspiró en su oído. –Pero no te preocupes, porque no me canso de escucharlo. Alimenta mi ego. –agregó en un susurro, rozándole el lóbulo con sus labios. Su pelo caía como una lluvia de fuego sobre su hombro y el olió el aroma que destilaba antes de retirarlo hacia atrás para continuar con sus besos hacia la cavidad entre el cuello y el hombro. Sintió que ella se estremecía y se aventuró por debajo de su ropa hacia su espalda. El contacto directo de los dedos fríos del muchacho con su piel ardiente la hizo temblar de goce y tuvo que morderse los labios para no dejar escapar ningún sonido, aunque él ya lo había advertido y mientras buscaba su boca, la tomó con ambas manos por la cintura y la sentó en sus muslos. Ella se dejó hacer y correspondió al beso apoyando una mano en el pecho de él y la otra en su nuca, estirando el momento lo más posible hasta que llegara el acceso de cordura que la haría separarse suavemente de él para hablarle en un agitado susurro al oído:

-No es momento, Harry… no aquí…

-Cuánto hace que no "corremos un riesgo"… -replicó él en el mismo tono, sin soltarla de su estrecho abrazo, cubriendo de besos rápidos sus mejillas, su nariz y sus labios.

-La última vez si mal no recuerdo fue hace dos semanas, en la Casa de los Gritos. –murmuró ella sin despegar sus labios.

-Cómo olvidarlo –insinuó el moreno, recorriendo nuevamente el camino desde su boca hacia el cuello, mientras introducía lentamente una mano en su costado por debajo de la ropa para rozar su cintura con los dedos, haciéndola temblar otra vez. –Aunque ya no sean terroríficos los gritos que se escuchan, la casa no ha perdido su atractivo…

Ella rió y apretó con urgencia su hombro, incapaz de pedirle que se detuviera pero con temor de dejarlo continuar. El le quitó la capa del colegio e intentaba desabrochar con la boca los botones de su blusa, porque ella le había inmovilizado las manos; riendo y como si fueran dos niños que jugaban a quererse. Cuando el primer botón de la blusa se desprendió de la tela dejando apenas un trocito de su sostén visible, Harry se lo mostró en su boca sin dejar de sonreír y ella lo golpeó suavemente en la espalda, como si lo reprendiera. Acto seguido tomó de su boca el botón con un beso y se puso de pie. Lo arregló con la varita mientras él la miraba desde abajo, todavía sentado. Ella le dirigió una mirada significativa en la que expresaba claramente _es tarde y no voy a seguir jugando_ y lo último que él hizo antes de ponerse de pie fue besar su vientre por encima de la blusa. Luego le puso la capa por encima de los hombros y la abrazó por la cintura para acompañarla hasta la entrada del castillo, donde la dejó continuar sola con la promesa de escribirle en las próximas dos semanas antes de la navidad. Se quedó esperando junto a la verja hasta que se la tragó la oscuridad, y entonces con un suspiro giró sobre sí mismo y desapareció.

* * *

**Buenas... soy yo de nuevo. Hasta ahora estuvie omitiendo los comentarios en cada capítulo porque me parecieron innecesarios, pero ahora quería hacer un comentario breve: estos tres capítulos son un rodeo por encima del tema principal del fanfic, aunque tienen la base de lo que pasa con los tres amigos cuya historia conocemos gracias a Rowling mientras se soluciona el problema de los Malfoy, que es lo que a mí más me interesa. No puedo negar que me gusta escribir sobre Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny, pero... esto tenía que ser diferente. **

**A partir del proximo ch. voy a profundizar en lo que es Pansy/Draco y toda la cuestión de los Malfoy. Estoy muy entusiasmada con esto  
Ojalá disfruten leyendo como yo disfruto escribiéndolo...**

**Arrivederci! **


	4. Orgullo verde y plata

**No hay mucho para decir... a los que no son muy tolerantes con los Slytherin a lo mejor no les interesa tanto esta historia, pero yo les tengo cariño (sobre todo a Snape, que es mi personaje preferido, aunque no haya escrito nada de él todavía). Ojalá les guste y (como siempre digo) lo disfruten como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.**

**N/A: todo lo que está escrito en cursiva dentro de un mismo párrafo, es un pensamiento personal. Lo que está escrito en cursiva y está separado de cada párrafo escrito con tipografía común, es una especie de FlashBack. No me gusta hacer este tipo de aclaraciones en el mismo texto para no interrumpirlo, pero no estoy segura de que haya quedado claro. **

**Capítulo 4 – Orgullo verde y plata**

Pansy Parkinson había tenido un día bastante complicado. Su superior la había citado en la mañana para trabajar sobre un caso que seguía sin resolverse, a pesar de que el juicio había comenzado dos meses atrás. Las palabras de su jefe resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez: _No podemos dejar pasar más tiempo, señorita Parkinson. Este caso debe estar cerrado a fin de mes, o me veré obligado a tomar serias medidas al respecto. _Eso, en palabras coloquiales, significaba que Pansy podía perder su empleo, y sinceramente era lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento. Necesitaba trabajar, necesitaba tener un puesto en el ministerio, necesitaba tener contactos entre los que moverse para resolver su problema más importante. Había pasado el resto de la mañana enviando papeles y visitando a sus clientes con la intención de apurar las cosas, pero en su cerebro había tal desorden de ideas que se había instalado en su pecho una sensación de retroceso alarmante. Y para colmo de males, después del mediodía (no se había tomado el descanso que le permitían para el almuerzo por no perder ni un minuto de tiempo) Blaise Zabini había vuelto a aparecerse en el ministerio, lo cual empeoraba las cosas.

_-Vete, Blaise. Estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo y lo único que estás haciendo es molestarme. No tengo tiempo ni ánimo de hablar contigo. –le espetó, furiosa, cuando lo vio entrar sin golpear y sin pedir permiso en su oficina._

_-¿Y quién te dijo que he venido a hablar contigo, bonita? Podemos pasar a los hechos directamente, si lo prefieres._

_-Lárgate, gusano asqueroso, ¿todavía tienes el descaro de venir a hablarme de esa forma? ¿Crees que no he olvidado lo que me hiciste? –farfulló ella poniéndose de pie y amenazándolo con una mirada furibunda._

_-Vamos nena, olvida el pasado. No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, ¿sabes? Pero la pasábamos tan bien juntos… ninguna de las otras mujeres con las que he estado me dio tanto placer como tu, bella. –admitió Zabini sentándose frente al escritorio de ella y hojeando con descaro sus papeles, sin mirarla._

_-Puedes seguir buscando alguna _nena_ que te satisfaga como yo, entonces. Porque no vas a conseguir nada conmigo. –ironizó ella, acentuando coléricamente la palabra nena. El iba a contestarle algo, pero ella sacó la varita con un movimiento rápido y la apuntó a su nariz. –Ya no estoy para tus jueguitos, Blaise. Me harté de ti, de tu personalidad, de que seas tan mujeriego y tan caradura como para venir a hablarme después de lo que me hiciste. Lárgate y no vuelvas, o te juro que te desfiguro ese bello rostro que tienes._

_Zabini levantó la mirada sin moverse. Conocía lo suficiente a su ex novia como para saber cuándo había rebalsado el vaso de su paciencia. Claro, era una Slytherin. Su temperamento era temerario, ella también sabía jugar con fuego sin quemarse. ¿Pero por qué demonios no aceptaba su propuesta de divertirse un rato? ¿Acaso se había enamorado de él? ¿Había sufrido por él?_

_-Qué absurdo. –masculló finalmente, poniéndose de pie. Ella no bajó la varita. –No puedo creer en lo que te has transformado. Ahora eres toda una sentimental. Has cambiado, nena. _

_-Por supuesto que he cambiado. –contestó ella rotundamente. –Y a mucha honra. No puedes ser un niño toda la vida. Algún día lo aprenderás. Ahora lárgate. _

_Zabini dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y se fue sin decir una palabra más. Ella suspiró, cerró la puerta de la oficina con un portazo y guardó la varita._

No es que fuera una sentimental. En realidad, se trataba de sentido común. No era tonta. No era una cualquiera a la que un cerdo como Zabini podía recurrir cuando tuviera ganas de acostarse con alguien. En los meses que estuvieron saliendo no se había enamorado de él, pero creyó que era otra persona hasta que lo conoció profundamente. Las huellas que él dejaba de sus infidelidades, regadas por todos lados, resultaban obvias y exasperantes. Al principio no le molestaba. Ella podía tener sus propias aventuras si quería, y no recibiría reclamos. Pero con el tiempo comenzó a molestarse. Y encontrarlo en su propio departamento con una mujer, era demasiado. Ninguno de los dos olvidaría jamás esa tarde en que ella tuvo que volver a casa a por unos papeles y al abrir la puerta de su cuarto los encontró desnudos en su propia cama. No sabía quién era ella, ni le importaba. Les echó una maldición tras otra hasta que ambos se desaparecieron a un mismo tiempo. Sus ropas habían quedado regadas por el suelo. Ella rió con sarcasmo, sintiéndose utilizada, pero no dejó derramar una sola lágrima. Juntó las prendas y las arrojó por la ventana.

No, definitivamente no era una sentimental. Sólo era lo suficientemente madura como para saber lo que le convenía. Y salir con ese tipo sólo lograba manchar la reputación que con tanto esfuerzo había construido en el ambiente de su trabajo. No necesitaba manchas en su pasado, ya tenía demasiadas. Y en ese momento era mucho más importante trabajar en ese complicadísimo caso que estar pensando en bobadas.

Pero ahora eran las once de la noche y estaba sola en su recámara, sentada frente al desordenado escritorio lleno de largos pergaminos, tinteros, plumas, libros de leyes, recortes de periódicos y fotografías de trabajo; escuchando como afuera llovía torrencialmente. Llevaba puesta la sobria falda azul que usaba para trabajar y una camisa blanca que a esas horas ya estaba arrugada y sucia. El pelo, que llevaba recogido en un improvisado rodete, dejaba algunos mechones rebeldes sueltos sobre su frente. Se había quitado los zapatos y sus medias de nylon se habían corrido a la altura del tobillo. Y las ojeras que la acompañaban desde hacía tres noches de arduo trabajo sólo aportaban unos puntos más a su demacrado aspecto. A la tenue luz de la lámpara intentaba concentrarse en la redacción de una demanda por un negocio ilegal de alfombras voladoras, pero el cansancio no le permitía escribir más de dos palabras por minuto, y su mente adormilada pensaba en un baño de inmersión calentito y unas horas de sueño en su adorada cama. Se frotó los ojos con las yemas de los dedos, abatida, y con un bostezo se puso de pie para estirar un poco las piernas. Caminó hacia la cocina, todavía descalza, para hacerse un café. Mientras calentaba el agua salió al comedor, batiendo el café a mano y mirando sin ver las fotografías que ella misma había dispuesto sobre la chimenea. Eran tres: en la más grande de todas estaba ella abrazada a sus padres el día en que cumplió la mayoría de edad. Llevaba puesto un collar de oro con un gran diamante que destellaba como si tuviera brillo propio, y lo mostraba orgullosa. En la segunda estaba ella sola sentada en la playa mirando el atardecer sobre el mar. Y en la tercera y última fotografía, que estaba apoyada contra unos cuantos libros porque no tenía su propio marco, estaban ella y Draco Malfoy en el baile de navidad de su cuarto año en Hogwarts. Dejó la taza de café sobre la mesita y la tomó para mirarla con más detenimiento. Draco vestía una túnica de gala negra, muy pulcra y elegante, y tenía en el rostro una expresión que se debatía entre el odio y la indiferencia, la sonrisa que regalaba a la cámara estaba lejos de ser sincera. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido de satén color púrpura con un sobrio escote y los hombros descubiertos, y al contrario de su pareja, lucía una radiante sonrisa de felicidad. En verdad estaba contenta, porque Draco le había pedido a ella –a ella y no a cualquier otra- que fuera su compañera para el baile, cosa que había estado esperando porque tenía muchas ganas de asistir, y hasta entonces nadie la había invitado. Por la acidez con que le comunicó su deseo de acompañarlo, en el momento ella supuso que le daba lo mismo su respuesta, pero no le importó. Sólo quería asistir a la fiesta acompañada de alguien, para no quedar ridícula entrando sola. Después, si él quería despegarse de ella y buscar otra pareja, estaba bien. Pero para su sorpresa, se quedó junto a ella toda la noche, y contra todas sus expectativas, incluso la sacó a bailar algunas canciones. Desde esa noche pensaba en él como en algo más que un conocido. Y ahora, casi cinco años después, continuaba sintiendo las piernas de gelatina cuando él le hablaba con su acostumbrado tono escéptico o la miraba a los ojos.

Recordando los pocos momentos en que él le había permitido siquiera tocarlo, se ruborizó y se sintió una adolescente tonta y confundida. Aquella sensación extraña que Draco le provocaba era cada vez más frecuente cuando se veían, aunque sus encuentros fueran espaciados. No podía llamar a su relación una amistad, porque sabía que estaba lejos de serlo. En realidad, creía que Draco nunca había tenido amigos. Y a decir verdad ella tampoco los había tenido. Los Slytherin eran gente autosuficiente y poco demostrativa, que se valía de su orgullo y su arrogancia, sin pedir ayuda nunca a nadie, sin demostrar dolor, cariño o arrepentimiento. Aquellos eran sentimientos cursis que no iban con la personalidad de las serpientes. Pero, a su manera de entenderlo, un mago no deja de ser un ser humano, y un Slytherin también tiene sentimientos, aunque no los exprese. Y creía que podía ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento que la inundaba cada vez que, por casualidad, Malfoy rozaba el dorso de su mano al tomar el té que ella le tendía. En verdad se sentía una chiquilla cuando, en la soledad de sus pensamientos, recordaba el escalofrío que la recorría completa cuando tocaban la puerta de su departamento y ella abría la puerta sabiendo que era él; o el gusto amargo que le quedaba en la boca cuando tenían alguna discusión, cosas que sucedían frecuentemente. Pero era más fuerte que su fuerza de voluntad, e iba más allá de su propio entendimiento. No se proponía soñar que lo besaba bajo el muérdago del castillo en el baile de navidad del cuarto año en Hogwarts, y sin embargo lo hacía. Tampoco planeaba darle su rostro a las novelas románticas que leía en sus ratos libres, pero la figura del galán que en el texto se enamoraba perdidamente de la protagonista siempre tenía sus ojos grises, su cabello rubio, sus largas y delicadas manos, sus labios finos…

_Tonterías_, pensó, volviendo a dejar la fotografía en su lugar. Hacía dos semanas que no tenía contacto con él desde la tarde en que se habían reunido en Las Tres Escobas. Ella sabía que él no le escribiría cuando le dijo que le enviara una lechuza si necesitaba algo. Ese orgullo, ese maldito orgullo color verde y plata. Escuchó la tetera silbar con un sonido agudo en la cocina y fue a servirse el agua hervida en la taza que ya había batido más de lo suficiente. Luego volvió pesadamente al escritorio y continuó con su trabajo.

Acababan de dar las dos de la mañana cuando despertó, sobresaltada por un ruido sordo que sintió en el comedor, que se confundió con el sonido de un trueno que parecía haber rajado la tierra. Se había quedado dormida encima de la redacción en la que había estado trabajando, con la cabeza entre los brazos y el largo pelo suelto sobre los hombros, arrullada por el sonido persistente de la lluvia golpeando su ventana. Se puso de pie algo confundida, y por instinto tomó la varita y se acercó a la puerta de su habitación, que estaba cerrada. Apoyó la oreja y trató de escuchar algo, pero afuera todo estaba en silencio. Abrió la puerta despacio, con la varita en alto, y encendió la luz.

Draco Malfoy estaba de rodillas en medio de su sala de estar, empapado hasta los huesos, con la frente pegada a su mesita ratona. El ruido que había sentido posiblemente fuera el que hizo su cabeza al golpear la madera dura del mueble. Corrió a su lado y se arrodilló junto a él.

-Draco… Draco, ¿qué te pasa? –el joven tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y una mueca de terror en el rictus de su boca. Parecía desmayado. Pansy nunca lo había visto así. Asustada, tomó su cara entre las manos intentando despertarlo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Notó que estaba ardiendo de fiebre. –Draco, cariño, despierta por favor… -insistió, su vista nublada por el llanto y el miedo. Pestañeó con fuerza varias veces, sin dejar de llamarlo por su nombre, hasta que el muchacho abrió los ojos. Sus pupilas estaban veladas por la fiebre y su mirada se perdía en el cabello de la chica, sin reconocerla. Balbuceó algunas palabras que ella no alcanzó a comprender y volvió a desmayarse en sus brazos. Pansy tomó la varita que había dejado caer en el suelo y apuntó a su pecho:

-_Ennervate!_ –susurró. Al instante, Draco volvió a abrir los ojos y la miró como sin comprender. En silencio, Pansy lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y le hizo dar unos pasos torpes hacia la habitación, donde él se dejó caer en la cama. No tenía fuerzas siquiera para hablar. Tenía la mirada perdida y estaba aturdido por la fiebre, temblaba como una hoja, estaba más pálido que nunca, y un sudor frío que le recorría la frente y el cuello se confundía con las gotas de lluvia que mojaban la almohada. Pansy volvió a apuntarlo con la varita y esta vez un vapor tibio salió de ella para secar sus ropas y su cabello. Lo cubrió con las mantas y al comprobar que comenzaba a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, abatido por el cansancio del cuerpo, corrió al comedor y buscó entre los anaqueles de su estantería un tónico que le hizo beber a cucharadas. Se quedó un momento de pie a su lado, pero al ver que seguía sin reaccionar, salió y entró por tercera vez al cuarto con una jarra de agua helada y unos pañuelos para colocarle paños fríos y bajar la fiebre. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y cada diez minutos remojaba los paños en el agua helada, congelándose, de paso, los dedos de las manos, pero sin importarle demasiado. Lentamente la fiebre comenzó a bajar, y cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, entre sueños, Draco dijo las primeras palabras que ella logró comprender hasta el momento:

-_Fuego Maldito…_ Crabbe… no… fui yo…

-Tranquilo cariño, estoy aquí… no va a pasar nada… -murmuró ella en su oído suavemente, tomándole la mano, que ante su sorpresa, él apretó. Por un instante sintió una oleada de calor que subía por su brazo hasta su pecho y tuvo la creciente necesidad de acercarse a sus labios, sentir el aroma de su piel, rozar sus párpados cerrados con su boca. Pero entonces él volvió a hablar

-Madre… pe… perdóname –gimió, presionando con más fuerza la mano de Pansy. El calor que ella había sentido correr por sus venas fue reemplazado por un frío sideral. Sintió como si un agujero negro se hubiera instalado en medio de su espíritu y respiró acorralada por un nudo que se le había formado en el pecho. Se acercó nuevamente a su oído y volvió a susurrarle lo más quedamente que pudo:

-Estoy aquí, hijo, estoy contigo. Duerme tranquilo.

Sintió cómo aflojaba la fuerza que hacía sobre su mano y al instante siguiente comprobó que respiraba con más calma, completamente dormido. Sin soltarle la mano y con muchísimo cuidado, se acomodó a su lado, sentada en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en el alto respaldo de madera de caoba, pensando.

Si no había entendido mal, Draco había delirado con Crabbe y el _Fuego Maldito_ en el que había sucumbido. Si, ella conocía esa historia, él mismo se la había contado una de las tantas veces que hablaron de la guerra. En realidad se había limitado a contestarle a su pregunta con el mismo tono frío e indiferente de siempre: _Crabbe murió tragado por un hechizo que él mismo conjuró en la Sala de los Menesteres la noche de la Segunda Guerra. Estábamos tratando de recuperar mi varita y…_ Y en ese momento del relato, se detuvo. Recordó que ella le había escrutado el rostro sin disimulo, y había visto en su mirada un dejo de pesar, como si aquello que había estado a punto de decir le lastimara la boca. Por prudencia, prefirió no preguntarle de qué se trataba, pero ahora la duda la asaltaba de nuevo. ¿Qué más habría podido suceder esa noche, que lo perturbara tanto?

Y además tenía el nombre de su madre en la boca… _perdóname, _había dicho. Tal vez se sintiera culpable porque ella y su padre seguían encerrados en Azkaban y él no había logrado todavía cerrar el juicio a su favor. Perdóname. Nunca habían hablado de culpabilidad. Claro, pensó, ¿cómo un Slytherin va a demostrar algo tan profundo? No, jamás. No era digno de una serpiente. Y mucho menos de Draco Malfoy. Pero ahora, en esa inconsciente debilidad febril, en ese momento de horror inducido por los delirios, el joven había dejado escapar entre gemidos de sofoco algunos de sus sentimientos más profundos. Porque, ciertamente, él también era un humano. Sentía y sufría en la misma medida en que ella lo hacía, con la misma nota de orgullo, con la misma capa de frialdad ocultando sus verdades más íntimas, su susceptibilidad. Ahora comenzaba a comprenderlo. Atando cabos, sacando conclusiones, deduciendo sobre las pruebas que tenía y adivinando sobre las que todavía permanecían ocultas, como una detective, deseó más que nunca abrazarlo, rodear sus miedos con sus brazos, ahuyentar sus pensamientos negativos, secar sus lágrimas y ayudarlo a exteriorizar su dolor. Sentía ese instinto femenino maternal brotar por sus ojos en forma de silenciosas lágrimas que caían sobre su blusa, y agradeció que él estuviera dormido, suplicó que no despertara y la tomara por sorpresa, llorando. Todavía con una fuerte opresión en el pecho, como si estuviera atada a una cuerda invisible, se deslizó despacio hacia abajo en la cama, dándole la espalda y sin soltarle la mano. Sin despertarse, él se acurrucó en la cama contra su cuerpo, rodeando su vientre con un brazo y apoyando el mentón en su hombro. Ella sentía su respiración levemente entrecortada en la nuca y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inconmensurable para evitar el temblor que pugnaba por recorrerle la columna vertebral y machacarle los huesos hasta convertirlos en polvo. Y así, con sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su ombligo; en unos momentos ella también se quedó dormida.


	5. El hijo de los condenados

_Perdon por la tardanza! Empecé la cursada del segundo cuatrimestre y no tuve tiempo de transcribir los manuscritos. Este capítulo se excede del largo que vengo respetando, pero tenía que contar todo eso que pasa de un tirón. Ojalá les guste como me gustó a mi escribirlo. Ya tengo el capítulo siguiente pero lo voy a releer antes de subirlo. Dejen rws, todas las críticas van a ser bien recibidas._

**Capítulo 5 – El hijo de los condenados**

Se hallaba solo, desnudo y muerto de frío, caminando con prisa por un largo pasillo cavernoso y oscuro. El techo era alto y se entregaba ante sus ojos en forma cóncava, repleto de estalactitas manchadas de barro que chorreaban gotas oscuras sobre su cuerpo en la medida en que avanzaba. Las paredes eran de roca erosionada y se hacían cada vez más estrechas a su paso, incrementando su frío, su sensación de encierro. Sus pies descalzos estaban cubiertos de fango y cada paso le costaba tanto como si fuese el último, pero seguía andando, con la respiración agitada y el pelo sobre sus ojos, deseoso de llegar a algún lugar. Veía una luz titilante a lo lejos, pero en lugar de acercarse, parecía empequeñecer y alejarse más y más. Desesperado y muerto de frío, echó a correr entre jadeos y toses. La luz comenzaba a acercarse y pudo distinguir un color anaranjado que subía y bajaba como una marea, pero también había humo que sentía cada vez más intenso, colándose en sus pulmones, ascendiendo hasta el techo. Corrió y siguió corriendo, la humareda le empañaba los ojos con lágrimas y lo ahogaba, pero continuó al mismo ritmo hasta que alcanzó el final del frío pasillo y una oleada de calor asfixiante lo abrasó tomándolo por sorpresa. Entonces vio que lo que creyó una luz producida por una varita era un fuego potente y maligno que destruía las paredes de roca haciéndolas estallar en mil pedazos y calentaba la tierra hasta hacerla arder. Sentía los chasquidos del fuego como ecos en su cerebro, como puntadas de dolor en cada célula de su cuerpo. Oyó también gemidos y gritos apagados como si provinieran de la otra punta del mundo. Alguien lo llamaba, alguien atrapado entre las llamas, alguien que parecía estar muriendo incinerado. El fuego se hacía cada vez más alto y más cercano, alimentado por las explosiones de roca, tomando dimensiones imposibles. Se acercaba como un monstruoso animal hambriento, dispuesto a alimentarse de él. El terror lo invadió y algo en su cabeza le hizo reaccionar el cuerpo y echar a correr en sentido contrario, aunque una parte de sí quedó estática en ese lugar, oyendo los gritos y aullidos sofocados como el último estertor de una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Corrió por el mismo pasillo, que ahora era amplio y espacioso como un enorme salón cavernoso y lleno de humedad y telarañas. Por el rabillo del ojo observó las imágenes borrosas que pasaban a su alrededor, manos que salían de la oscuridad e intentaban atraparlo de los brazos, de las piernas o del cabello; pero no se detuvo, siguió corriendo. Las gotas de sudor frío resbalaban de su piel hasta el suelo y se transformaban en vapor al tocar la tierra caliente. En un tramo del camino tropezó y cayó de bruces, una negra mano carbonizada lo apretaba firmemente del tobillo y no le permitía escapar de ese fuego asesino que sentía cada vez más próximo y lo consumiría de un momento a otro. Seguía escuchando los chillidos ahogados cada vez más profundo en su mente, como si la persona que gritaba no fuera un ser humano sino parte de sí mismo. Con sus últimas fuerzas pateó la mano que lo tenía apresado y se puso de pie. Entonces vio que el fuego se había extinguido, que ya no estaban las paredes de roca recalentada, que llevaba puesta una túnica gris y andrajosa y que se encontraba en una diminuta celda con grandes barrotes de hierro oxidado. Gritó y pidió auxilio, se aferró a las rejas llamando a voz en cuello hasta que sintió que se le desgarraba la garganta, se dejó caer sobre el suelo frío y lo golpeó con los puños mientras las lágrimas le brotaban por los ojos sin poder ni querer contenerlas. El grito de la persona desfalleciendo entre las llamaradas todavía le taladraba los oídos. Sintió unas manos frías que lo tomaban por los hombros con brusquedad y frente a él una figura se puso en cuclillas para mirarlo a la cara. Era una mujer, una mujer con máscara de mortífago que lo miraba con los ojos huecos y vacíos detrás del antifaz.

-Asesino –le escupió su madre, abofeteándolo con tanta fuerza que lo desplomó en el suelo. –¡ASESINO! –repitió y su voz resonó en las paredes, en el techo y el suelo, en su cabeza, haciendo eco, amplificándose hasta límites terroríficamente insospechados…

Despertó sobresaltado y cubierto de sudor de pies a cabeza. Temblaba inconteniblemente y unas lágrimas salinas se confundían con la transpiración de su frente y sus mejillas. Se sentó en la cama con dificultad y miró alrededor, confundido. Esa no era su casa, no era su habitación, no estaba en su cama. No reconocía el lugar. Vio sobre el escritorio montones de papeles y libros, sobre la cómoda unos frascos de perfume de mujer brillaban con la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana abierta. Junto a la cama había un calzado femenino y en la mesita de noche un alhajero abierto en forma de corazón.

Estaba a punto de levantarse para investigar dónde demonios estaba y cómo había llegado hasta allí cuando la puerta se abrió y alguien entró. Por instinto se llevó una mano al bolsillo, pero no sólo no tenía su varita sino que reconoció a la mujer que se le acercó.

-Tu varita está ahí dentro, Draco. –dijo Pansy Parkinson tranquilamente, señalándole el cajón de su mesita con la cabeza. Llevaba una bandeja en las manos con un apetitoso desayuno. –Y también me tomé el atrevimiento de quitarte los zapatos y la capa, que están en aquella silla.

Draco asintió en silencio sin dejar de mirarla. Comenzaba a recordar los fragmentos perdidos de la noche anterior, pero continuó sin decir nada. Ella se sentó a su lado en una banqueta y le apoyó la bandeja de madera en el regazo, le acomodó las almohadas tras la espalda para que se sintiera más cómodo, y finalmente se lo quedó mirando con expresión interrogante. Draco le sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes y luego bajó la vista al plato de tostadas con mantequilla y miel. Tomó una, la miró con desconfianza, y sin dejar de mirarla fijamente preguntó:

-¿Cuánto hace que estoy aquí? ¿No deberías estar trabajando? –y dio un mordisco a la tostada. Ella dio un respingo que él no supo interpretar.

-Llegaste a las dos de la mañana. Salí al comedor y te encontré desmayado, empapado y volando de fiebre. Te traje hasta aquí y te bajé la fiebre hasta que te quedaste dormido hasta ahora que son las… -miró la hora en su despertador. –diez en punto. –lo miró expectante, pero él no le correspondió, concentrado en su café y sus tostadas. Entonces continuó. –Esta mañana envié una lechuza al ministerio para pedir el día libre porque estaba enferma.

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, algo a lo que aparentemente tanto uno como otro ya estaban comenzando a acostumbrarse. Así que había mentido en su trabajo para quedarse en casa. ¿Por qué habría hecho eso? ¿Por qué no lo había dejado solo? Hubiera sido más fácil para él. Podría haberle dado tiempo para inventar una excusa de por qué habría aparecido tan repentinamente en su casa y a esas altas horas de la madrugada; pregunta que seguramente formularía en cualquier instante. Pero, ¿por qué había recurrido a ella? Estaba enfermo y delirante, no sabía lo que hacía.

-¿Y bien? –ella lo sacó de su ensimismamiento con un tono socarrón que escondía algo así como sorpresa. -¿Vas a contarme lo que te sucedió, o te vas a quedar ahí sin hablarme?

Entonces la miró, midiendo mentalmente la complejidad de su posición y sopesando sus posibilidades. No tenía excusas, no tenía fundamentos. Y ella se había tomado la molestia de cuidarlo mientras estaba inconsciente. Tenía que decirle la verdad.

-Ayer pasé todo el día buscando a los hermanos Carrow. Estuve en Tokio, en Los Ángeles y en Argentina, los últimos tres sitios donde se dice que los han visto los aurores. Había fotografías de ellos en todos los pueblos de gente mágica, toda la comunidad los está buscando. Ya no tienen dónde esconderse. –explicó lentamente, interrumpiéndose para tomar un sorbo de té. Pansy lo miraba con atención. –Por supuesto, no los encontré. Es lógico que allí donde los busquen, no los van a encontrar. Tal vez cambiaron de nombre y aspecto.

-¿Para qué buscabas a los Carrow? –inquirió ella, demasiado interesada para su gusto en el tema.

-Para entregarlos al ministerio a cambio de mis padres. –contestó. Un brillo malévolo le cruzó la mirada. Cuánto deseaba hallarlos, cuánto deseaba verlos tras las rejas, canjearlos como galleones por la libertad de su familia. Pansy se llevó una mano a la boca, era un gesto extraño. ¿Estaba sorprendida? ¿Horrorizada? Seguramente no estaba feliz, no sentía el mismo éxtasis que sentía el al imaginar esa escena. –Por la noche regresé a Londres y busqué al señor Burkes en el Callejón Knocturn, pensando que tal vez supiera algo de ellos. Pero esa rata inmunda huyó de mí. Me hizo perseguirlo por horas, hasta que le perdí el rastro. Para entonces creo que ya tenía fiebre. Iba a aparecer en mi casa, pero creo que me desmayé, y cuando desperté…

Se quedó callado. Pansy completó su frase en un suave murmullo:

-Estabas aquí, en mi casa.

Así era. En vez de aparecerse en su propia casa, su mente le había jugado una mala pasada. Había irrumpido en la casa de Pansy Parkinson por la madrugada, enfermo y desmayado. Y ella lo había acostado en su propia cama, y lo había cuidado. ¡Incluso había pedido el día libre en el trabajo por él! ¿Por qué hacía todo eso? No dejaba de sorprenderlo. Lo hacía sentir intimidado. La última vez que se habían visto habían tenido una pequeña discusión, que parecía haber quedado en el olvido. Al menos ella no parecía enfadada. Y él ni siquiera recordaba el motivo del pleito. Pero su propia actitud también lo turbaba. ¿Por qué recurrió a ella? Estaba mostrando una debilidad, se sentía en falta. ¿Qué pensaría de él ahora? _Debe pensar que soy un cobarde, un debilucho. Merlín, que deje ya de mirarme de esa forma o voy a hechizarla. _

-Me alegra que hayas venido aquí, Draco, aunque no lo hayas decidido y fuera involuntario. –declaró ella finalmente, poniendo expresión compasiva. Y él detestaba eso, pero la dejó continuar. –No sé si sea buena lo de los Carrow. Todo un cuartel de aurores los está buscando sin mayores resultados, y créeme que estoy segura de que ellos manejan más información que tú.

-Son mortífagos. Yo los conozco, he tratado con ellos. Puedo encontrarlos yo mismo. –espetó él sintiendo una oleada de aire frío comprimirle el pecho, mientras su mejillas se teñían de color por el enojo. ¿Por qué tenía que decir esas cosas? Él solo podía resolver sus propios problemas. Los aurores eran una manada de incompetentes que nada sabían sobre los seguidores del Señor Oscuro y llevaban un año persiguiendo pistas falsas, pisándoles los talones, pero nunca alcanzándolos.

-No estoy diciendo que no puedas. –asintió ella, reconociendo en su tono el mismo matiz soberbio de siempre. Sabía que no podría ablandarlo. –Sencillamente pienso que es un trabajo innecesario, si otros pueden hacer eso por ti. Además, nosotros debemos concentrarnos en nuestro trabajo. Teníamos un plan, ¿lo recuerdas? Y estaba funcionando.

¿Nosotros? ¿Nosotros teníamos un plan? ¿Y desde cuándo trabajaban juntos? Cierto que él había recurrido a ella, uno de los pocos contactos seguros que tenía en el ministerio. Pero trabajaba solo. Y ella había asumido un papel en el trabajo que no le correspondía en absoluto. Ella no lo estaba ayudando, no podía aceptarlo. Se había convencido a sí mismo de que ella estaba actuando por su cuenta, y no porque se lo hubiera pedido. Entonces recordó el motivo de la última discusión que habían tenido.

-Tu plan tiene una falla, nena. –terció, volviendo a su acostumbrado tono arrogante. –Dijiste que podíamos recurrir a testimonios, pero ni tú, siendo que me conoces, ni yo, siendo el hijo de los condenados, tenemos palabra valedera en el fallo. ¿A quién pretendías hacer hablar?

Ella tragó saliva y se removió en la butaca, nerviosa; pero él no se dio cuenta de su deliberada inocencia al decir:

-No te preocupes, yo encontraré a alguien que quiera y pueda atestiguar a su favor.

Ella no iba a decirle que hacía tan sólo unos minutos había recibido una carta de Hermione Granger invitándola a cenar ese sábado, para hablar del "asunto Malfoy", como ella misma lo había llamado. No iba a hacerlo hasta que estuviera segura de contar con esas tres personas a favor de su caso. Y él, nada sospechaba de esa parte de su plan.

-Mientras tú buscas un milagro, yo me pongo en acción con lo concreto. –concluyó él haciendo a un lado la bandeja e intentando incorporarse. Ella le puso sistemáticamente una mano en el hombro y lo empujó hacia atrás con fuerza pero delicadamente, ante lo que él no pudo oponer resistencia y cayó débilmente sobre los almohadones.

-Quédate recostado, Draco, aún tienes fiebre. –indicó, apoyando el dorso de la mano en su frente para comprobar su temperatura. –Puedes quedarte durmiendo para reponer energías mientras yo preparo el almuerzo.

Algo cohibido por sus atenciones, y repentinamente conmocionado por el roce de su mano suave en su piel, se quedó viéndola en silencio hasta que ella cortó el contacto. Y algo dentro de él deseó que no lo hubiera hecho, que lo acariciara de nuevo. Cayó en la cuenta de que ella era lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía desde que habían salido de Hogwarts, la única persona que estaba a su lado sin cuestionamientos estúpidos, alguien en quien podía confiarse incluso en ese estado de ebriedad emocional en el que todo lo que pasaba sobre la faz de la tierra le afectaba como un garrotazo en la cabeza. Sus mejillas se arrebolaron de nuevo, y esta vez no fue por enfado. Pero ella no se dio cuenta.

-Te… tengo que irme. Debo ir a ver a mis padres. –balbuceó, repentinamente soñoliento. Maldita fiebre.

-Cuando te sientas mejor. Duerme otro poco ahora, yo te despertaré cuando esté listo el almuerzo. –insistió ella, poniéndose de pie. Draco se sintió vencido y cerró los ojos abandonándose a la dulce sensación del sueño. Ella caminó a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió, pero se detuvo en seco al escucharlo murmurar algo. Lo miró, parecía dormido. Salió, cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la cocina, algo confundida.

No se lo había imaginado. Antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, él había susurrado "gracias, Pansy". Y de no ser porque estaba enfermo y algo delirante, se habría sorprendido de sus propias palabras.

A mediodía, Pansy volvió a entrar al dormitorio con una enorme bandeja que contenía almuerzo para ambos. No tuvo que despertar a Malfoy, que yacía en la cama inmóvil con la cabeza ladeada hacia el techo, pero completamente despierto. No oyó la puerta abrirse, de modo que le dio un minuto para observarlo a su antojo, intrigada por su actitud reflexiva. Tenía una expresión extraña. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, claramente preocupado por alguna razón que ella desconocía, al menos en parte. El rictus amargo característicos de su boca le hacía fruncir los labios de una forma sutil y algo altanera, pero esta vez no había nada de eso en sus facciones; su rostro reflejaba disgusto, concentración, como si estuviera pensando en cosas que le provocaban desagrado. Cuando se cansó de sostener la comida (porque en realidad nunca se hubiera cansado de mirarlo) decidió entrar y acercarse, regalándole su mejor sonrisa.

-Traigo comida. –se limitó a decir, y le apoyó una vez más la bandeja de madera sobre el regazo, sentándose junto a él en la cama. Le tendió un par de cubiertos envueltos en una servilleta y levantó la tapa de un cuenco que dejí salir un chorro de vapor y un olor bastante agradable. –Preparé un caldo de pollo y verduras para que comiéramos juntos. No soy muy diestra en la cocina, pero… bueno, ojalá lo disfrutes. –agregó ante la mirada atónita de Draco. ¿Por qué se sorprendía tanto últimamente? Tal vez estaba brindándole demasiadas atenciones para el trato que comúnmente tenían. Pero a fin de cuentas él estaba enfermo, y ella se sentía extrañamente cómoda sirviéndole, predispuesta a sus solicitudes silenciosas, adivinando sus necesidades. Su presencia en la casa le daba una calidez que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo, como si tapiara huecos en las paredes por donde se colaba el frío del invierno. Quería retrasar el momento en que se fuera el mayor tiempo posible, pero intuía que se instante se acercaba, y de sólo pensar en los días, tal vez semanas que pasarían sin volver a verlo se le encogían las tripas. Se había propuesto hacerle pasar una estadía breve, pero tan cómoda y tranquila, que tuviera la necesidad o al menos el deseo de volver en otra ocasión.

Para entretenerlo y distraerse de sus propios pensamientos, entre bocado y bocado Pansy hablaba de su trabajo, de sus padres, de su hermano mayor, a quien no había visto desde hacía dos años, porque trabajaba en Rusia estudiando runas antiguas y buscando fósiles de dragones extinguidos. Le contó también que tenía un sobrino de cuatro años llamado Byron que se parecía mucho a ella.

-No estaba acostumbrado a pasar las navidades lejos de sus padres, pero ese año mi hermano y mi cuñada partieron juntos en un viaje de negocios. Mis padres pasaban horas tratando de entretenerlo para que no llorara, porque cada vez que lo hacía mandaba a volar cualquier objeto que estuviera en la habitación, platos, vasos, sillones e incluso el pino de navidad completo cruzando el cuarto. Nosotros hacíamos magia para entretenerlo, pero cuando Blaise no le quiso prestar su varita…

-¿Blaise? ¿Blaise Zabini? –preguntó Malfoy repentinamente interesado por lo que estaba oyendo. Ella sintió un fuego encenderse en sus mejillas y deseó nunca haber abierto la boca.

-Es… sí, el mismo. –respondió, y ante la mirada inquisitiva del joven, de la que ya no podía escapar, continuó: -Salimos un tiempo, hasta hace unos cuantos meses. Luego nos separamos.

-Salieron… ¿como pareja? –Draco había fruncido el entrecejo y la miraba entre sorprendido y enojado. Momento, ¿enojado? No, eso lo estaba imaginando.

-Bueno… sí, como pareja. Pero no he vuelto a verlo desde que peleamos la última vez, y eso fue hace meses. –mintió ella, sin saber por qué. Quería cambiar de tema rápidamente, pero, ¿por qué dijo esa estupidez? ¿Qué necesidad tenía de inventar algo que ni siquiera le habían preguntado? A él no le importaba con quién salía o dejaba de hacerlo, sólo preguntaba por curiosidad. Quiso retribuirle esa incómoda situación. -¿Y tu, Draco? ¿No has salido con nadie en este tiempo? Nunca te conocí una novia, ahora que lo pienso.

Él soltó una risa sarcástica y la observó incrédulo.

-¿Crees que yo podría tener… _una novia_?

-¿Por qué no? Eres humano, ¿cierto? Yo podría presentarte a alguien si quisieras. –replicó sin pensar. ¡Qué estaba diciendo! ¡Calla de una vez y deja de meter la pata, tonta!

Él alzó una ceja y dejó los cubiertos a un lado del plato.

-No, gracias. Por el momento no me interesa. –había vuelto al tono cínico de siempre. Se la quedó mirando con una expresión significativa hasta que ella captó el mensaje oculto y se puso de pie para llevarse los restos de la comida hacia la cocina. Cuando regresó a la habitación, secándose las manos en una toalla limpia, para ofrecerle un postre helado o un café, vio que se había puesto la capa y los zapatos y abría el cajón de noche para tomar su varita.

-Espera, Draco, no te vayas. –soltó de improviso, sin medir el tono de súplica de sus propias palabras. El le echó una ojeada, divertido, provocando un nuevo incendio en sus mejillas. –Estás débil todavía, deberías descansar otro poco. –se excusó, para salir del apuro, mirando un punto en su hombro con tal de no verlo a los ojos.

-Estoy bien, ya no tengo fiebre. Además, debo ir a ver a mis padres. Creí habértelo dicho.

-Ah, eso. Claro, lo olvidé. ¿Me permites acompañarte? Me gustaría hablar con ellos personalmente, y sería genial si pudiera aprovechar este día que pedí libre en el ministerio. Tal vez no tenga otra oportunidad.

El muchacho la observó detenidamente unos instantes, como si sopesara las consecuencias que eso acarrearía. Ella odiaba que hiciera eso. _Voy a ir te guste o no te guste, cariño, es lo menos que puedes hacer por mí_, pensó con ironía. Pero se sorprendió de la respuesta que recibió, porque esperaba tener que discutir largamente ese asunto hasta finalmente convencerlo o acompañarlo a la fuerza.

-Está bien. Vamos. –y le tendió una mano para hacer una desaparición conjunta. Sin poder creerlo, Pansy se acercó y apoyó su mano en la palma abierta y suave que le tenía, que él cerró con delicada fortaleza. Mientras giraba sobre sí misma para dejarse guiar, sintió un frío sofocante en el pecho que nada tenía que ver con el acto de desaparecerse. Mientras oscuras imágenes pasaban a su lado como relámpagos, se apretó lo más fuerte que pudo a ese contacto con Draco; y cuando finalmente sintió que sus pies tocaban suelo firme, no lo soltó.

Miró alrededor. Estaban en Azkaban. Nunca había estado allí antes, y deseó nunca haber tenido que visitarlo. Era un lugar tan lúgubre que ponía la piel de gallina con sólo observarlo desde lejos. Parecía un enorme castillo de piedra negra sobre una gigantesca roca en el mar. Las nubes se arremolinaban en las celdas más altas como atraídas por una especie de fuerza magnética. Por el color del cielo tormentoso, supuso que allí siempre era de noche. Podía sentir el ruido de las olas rompiendo en la roca erosionada, justo detrás de ella. Olió el inconfundible perfume de la sal y el yodo del océano y tuvo que reprimir un acceso de llanto que se activó en su inconciente. No había Dementores, como solía haberlos en la época antigua, pero parecían haber dejado su huella: hacía un frío que calaba la piel y sintió que había perdido todo rastro de posible alegría con sólo ver en derredor. Miró a Draco de soslayo pero aunque no le soltaba la mano que ella tenía aferrada a su palma, no le devolvió la mirada, estaba prestando demasiada atención a lo que desde afuera parecía una de las celdas del cuarto piso. Sin decir una palabra, avanzó por el camino abierto en el suelo rocoso, arrastrándola consigo. Caminaba con paso firme, pero el brillo de sus ojos se había perdido en alguna parte y sus negras pupilas temblaban como si tuvieran vida y sentimientos propios.

Avanzaron hacia las puertas de metal de la enorme roca por el sendero de tierra, oyendo a lo lejos unos extraños zumbidos y un ruido constante como de martillo que sonaba tan lúgubre como era todo aquel paisaje a la vista. Junto a los enromes portones estaban de pie varios duendes con expresión sombría y ojos brillantes de malicia, que los detuvieron antes de dejarlos ingresar.

-Identifíquense. –chilló uno, alzando, para sorpresa de Pansy, lo que parecía una varita mágica hecha de sauce. Observó que todos los otros tenían también una varita, y se vanagloriaban de ello empuñándola como si se tratara de espadas.

-Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson, mi acompañante. –terció el joven sin vacilar, acercándose. Los duendes los hicieron ponerse de pie junto a las puertas y los tantearon por todo el cuerpo sin reparo en que ella fuera una chica. Se avergonzó y bajó la mirada al suelo mientras uno de los duendes le revolvía los bolsillos de la túnica. Draco parecía enojado y los miraba a todos con una mezcla de furia e impotencia, pero no impidió que la tocaran y se tragó los improperios que hubiera querido decirles si la situación fuera distinta. Finalmente el duende que los había interceptado primero dio la orden de retenerles las varitas mágicas y de abrir los grandes portones. Otro de ellos se acercó y metió un dedo índice dentro de una abertura en el metal, tal como habrían hecho si se tratara de una de las cámaras de Gringotts, y las cerraduras se hicieron a un costado permitiéndoles el acceso al interior.

Adentro el frío era casi tan intenso como afuera, e incluso superior. Caminaron por un corredor amplio, rodeados de celdas donde los presos dormitaban o caminaban en círculos, como sonámbulos, pero no les prestaron atención. Pansy apretó un poco más la mano de Draco sin poder contenerse, y él la miró comprensivo, asintiendo con la cabeza sin dejar de caminar hasta que dieron con otras puertas, estas de madera, donde un mago alto y algo desgarbado con larga barba gris los interceptó de nuevo, aunque con más amabilidad que los duendes.

-Buenas tardes señores, ¿puedo ayudarlos?

-Estamos aquí para ver a los señores Malfoy. –reiteró Draco, y el otro hizo un gesto afirmativo. Ya se conocían. Tomó una larga llave de bronce de entre un manojo que llevaba atado al cinturón con un cordel y abrió las puertas caminando frente a ellos. Los dirigió por una escalera que parecía interminable y ascendía en forma de espiral. Los ruidos de martillos se oían cada vez más fuerte en la medida en que subían, pero ninguno dijo nada hasta que finalmente el guardia les indicó una celda que estaba vacía.

-Están en la planta alta, espérenlos aquí y en seguida iré a buscarlos. –señaló un banco de piedra en el interior de la celda y siguió subiendo por las escaleras con prisa.

-¿Qué es ese ruido? –inquirió Pansy mirando alrededor con aprehensión, sin poder contenerse más.

-Son los presos trabajando. Hacen los trabajos pesados: fabrican y reparan las puertas de hierro y bronce del banco de magos y de su propia cárcel… sin magia.

Draco había contestado en seguida, pero sin mirarla. No quiso decir ni preguntar nada más. Inspeccionó el lugar en el que estaban: aquella seguramente era la celda que ocupaban los padres de Draco habitualmente. Era pequeña, cavernosa y fría, como todo el resto del lugar. Había dos camas pequeñas con sábanas andrajosas y unas pertenencias sobre una mesita de madera junto a la entrada, por lo demás, estaba vacía. Respiró hondo tratando de contener la presión que se cernía en su pecho y las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos y observó al joven, que se había sentad junto a ella pero tenía la vista clavada en su mano. _En la mano que todavía sostenía fuertemente la suya_. En ese momento no importaban las costumbres, las dudas o ese sentimiento parecido a la vergüenza que la haría ruborizar ante el más mínimo roce y soltarlo, cohibida. En aquel instante estaba tan conmocionada que no podía siquiera pensarlo, pero en el fondo sabía que ambos necesitaban de ese contacto, esa protección sutil que les hacía sentir estar hombro con hombro, con las manos entrelazadas, pegados a la realidad de la cárcel como dos cachorros pedidos en medio de la jungla. Esa presión que hacían sus dedos unidos era el único indicio fiel que los contenía en ese mundo hostil al que no pertenecían y que les provocaba la misma sensación de desesperanza. Pansy se atrevió a acercarse un poco más, tal vez con la intención de abrazarlo y contenerlo de alguna manera espontánea, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo vio que el guardia se acercaba nuevamente seguido por el matrimonio Malfoy de cerca, con la cabeza gacha, ambos vestidos con sendas túnicas grises, sucias y bastante andrajosas, los cabellos revueltos, los pómulos hundidos. Los encerró junto a ellos e indicó que llamaran cuando quisieran salir, luego se fue dejándolos solos.

Draco se puso de pie, soltando a la chica, y se acercó a su madre. Algo encorvada por el esfuerzo, con dedos temblorosos, ella le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo besó en las mejillas y la frente, luego lo abrazó dejando escapar un sollozo. Pansy nunca la había visto tan debilitada, tan frágil y acobardada. Lucius también se acercó, inseguro, y saludó a su hijo con un apretón de manos algo frío, pero sus ojos empañados demostraban el mismo aspecto de abatimiento y cariño que los jadeos acongojados de Narcisa.

-He traído a Pansy Parkinson conmigo, ella también deseaba verlos. –susurró Draco en el oído de su madre, pero mirando también a su padre. Pansy se acercó vacilante y los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, ellos apenas parecían haber notado su presencia, pero le devolvieron el saludo cordial, sin sonreír. Se sentaron nuevamente, los presos en una de las camas y ellos dos en la otra, enfrentados. Entonces Narcisa habló cortando el silencio:

-Hijo mío, te ves enfermo. ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Estoy bien madre, no me pasa nada. Es sólo un poco de fiebre. ¿Qué ha pasado con ustedes?

-Ayer estuvo aquí el jefe de aurores acompañado por un séquito de los suyos e intentó hacer que le dijéramos dónde están los mortífagos que no han sido encarcelados todavía. Como si nosotros pudiéramos saberlo… -gesticuló Lucius Malfoy mirando a su hijo con expresión sombría.

-Yo no… ellos lo seguirán intentando mientras no tengan pistas de los Carrow o los otros. –dijo a modo de disculpa, pero no supo qué más decir. Sus padres lo miraron con una mezcla de compasión y miedo, pero tampoco dijeron nada. Entonces esta vez fue Pansy quien se atrevió a hablar.

-Yo… estoy trabajando en su caso, señores Malfoy. –titubeó, ambos la miraron y asintieron. –Draco ya les debe haber comentado que trabajo en la defensa de sus derechos. El juicio de ustedes no puede llevarse a cabo mientras no tengan un fallo aceptado por la corte del Wizengamot, que por lo que tengo entendido se reunirá en el próximo mes para debatir el caso. Yo misma estaré allí, he pedido el puesto al ministro y seguramente me lo confirmen la semana entrante. Hasta entonces, sólo nos queda demostrar con pruebas fehacientes su inocencia y esperar a que la corte falle a su favor.

Los tres Malfoy volvieron a asentir quedamente.

-¿Qué tipo de pruebas podemos presentar para demostrar que no participamos en la guerra? –preguntó Narcisa.

-Un encantamiento _Priori Incantatem _podría demostrar tu inocencia revelando los últimos hechizos que hiciste con tu varita, Narcisa. No contamos así con la tuya, Lucius, si es cierto lo que Draco me contó…

-El Señor de las Tinieblas me la quitó para usarla contra Potter. –interrumpió él, confirmando lo que la chica estaba a punto de decirle. –Y desde entonces no he vuelto a verla. Sospecho que la destruyó.

Al oír el nombre de Potter Narcisa se estremeció en su lugar y dejó escapar un gemido bajo de repentina excitación. Miró a los otros con premura, pero no dijo nada. Draco le echaba una mirada que parecía de advertencia y su esposo le tomó la mano con delicadeza, hablando en nombre de ella directamente a su hijo:

-Tu madre y yo seguimos creyendo que ninguna prueba será tan irrefutable como…

-Ya hemos hablado de eso, padre, por favor no insistas.

Pansy miró a uno y a otro, intrigada, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y ella no se atrevió a exponer su duda. Clavó la vista en el suelo y no volvió a hablar hasta que, hora y media más tarde, se despidieron de los Malfoy para volver a Londres. Draco se dejó abrazar por su madre, conmovido, pero sin devolver el gesto. Narcisa lo besó con aplomo y le pidió que se cuidara la salud, que se alimentara bien, y otros consejos parecidos mientras la chica los espiaba desde afuera, oculta por las sombras. El guardián volvió a encerrar a los prisioneros y ellos emprendieron la marcha hacia la salida en silencio y sin tocarse siquiera con la mirada. Draco caminaba con paso vacilante delante de ella, la cabeza gacha, pálido y sudoroso. Pansy temía que volviera a desmayarse. Afuera llovía copiosamente, y al levantar la vista hacia el cielo daba la sensación de que éste se caería en pedazos sobre ellos, aplastándolos bajo la furia de la tormenta. Cuando los duendes les entregaron nuevamente las varitas, Pansy tomó a Draco de la mano sin preguntarle nada, y esta vez fue ella quien dirigió la aparición conjunta, directamente hacia su departamento. Notó que la palma de la mano les sudaba a ambos por igual, pero lo apretó más fuerte, dándole un soporte de apoyo hasta que su comedor se materializó frente a ellos.

-Creo que te ha subido la fiebre, Draco. –vaciló empujándolo suavemente hacia su sillón y sentándose a su lado.

-No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. –repuso él sin mirarla, llevándose una mano a las mejillas arreboladas.

-No puedes irte así. Quédate esta noche hasta que te recuperes por completo.

Él la miró de reojo, y para su sorpresa esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué me pedirás a cambio?

-Eso ya lo veremos cuando te sientas mejor. –siguió ella, también sonriendo. Era evidente que estaba tomando aquello como un juego de tira y afloje, un extraño método de seducción. No tuvo que sacar muchos cálculos para comprender que llevaba la delantera. –Date una ducha, puedes usar mi baño. Es aquella puerta. –indicó ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Draco no dijo nada, pero se encaminó hacia el cuarto que le había señalado sin dejar de sonreír, como si aceptara su reto. Y aquello no era un delirio febril, aquello no era un sueño. Aquello era real, y definitivamente le gustaba. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí tuvo la sensación de dejar atrás una poderosa carga energética que nunca había salido a la luz en su presencia. Y ella a su vez sintió que el aire que respiraba se solidificaba mientras lo veía alejarse por el estrecho corredor y una serie de imágenes inconexas se disputaban un lugar en su mente; pero ese extraño sentimiento se esfumó cuando el muchacho cerró la puerta. Suspiró, entre avergonzada y aliviada, y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando oyó que golpeaban la puerta de su departamento. No esperaba a nadie, pero supuso que podía ser algún compañero de trabajo con órdenes del ministerio, así que se limitó a responder un vago "enseguida voy" mientras se secaba las manos en un trapo. Casi se le cae el alma a los pies cuando abrió la puerta y Blaise Zabini entró en la casa sin pedir permiso.

-Cielos nena creí que estabas enferma. –saludó, con una desagradable sonrisa, mirándola de arriba abajo. –Al menos eso dijiste esta mañana para no ir a trabajar, ¿cierto? Pero a mi no me engañas.

Por unos momentos se quedó de pie con la boca abierta sin saber qué responder. Este tipo no puede elegir un peor momento para aparecer, pensó instantáneamente. Su sorpresa era tal que el acostumbrado río de vocablos que tenía siempre listo para escupirle en la cara cuando la merodeaba no alcanzó a acudir a su boca con la velocidad acostumbrada.

-¿Qué es lo que huelo? ¡Estás haciendo la cena! –exclamó Zabini olfateando el aire y ampliando aún más su socarrona sonrisa. –Genial, cenemos juntos.

-¡Ni lo pienses! –reaccionó ella de pronto acercándose con actitud desafiante, decidida a empujarlo hacia la salida si fuera necesario. -¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no quiero verte más la cara! ¡Lárgate ahora mismo, Blaise!

Pero su determinación se vio repelida como de un manotazo, porque el hombre la tomó por la cintura alzándola unos centímetros del suelo y la besó de lleno en la boca mientras se acercaba a la pared para aprisionarla contra su cuerpo.

-Vamos nena, no seas tan dura conmigo… sé que me extrañas. Tu cama me extraña. No puedes negarlo… -susurró él lo bastante audible para que se escuchara en todo el apartamento. Ella comenzó a luchar por soltarse golpeándolo en sus enormes brazos, pero estaba acorralada contra la pared y además el era dos veces más ancho y diez centímetros más alto.

-Suelta… me… cerdo –reclamó sin dejar de forcejear, oponiendo toda su resistencia y moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza hacia ambos lados para impedir que volviera a besarla.

-Suéltala Zabini, la chica no quiere nada contigo. –una voz justo Detrás de él interrumpió la escena. Ella se paralizó y adquirió un tono pálido. Ahora sí que tenía un problema. Zabini la soltó con brusquedad y giró sobre sus talones para quedar enfrentado a Malfoy. Ella se escabulló de la pared hacia un costado, incapaz de entrometerse y cortar el contacto visual entre ambos, que echaban chispas por los ojos y humo por las narices. Draco Malfoy iba con una toalla al hombro, el rubio cabello mojado, descalzo y vestido sólo con unos pantalones color caqui. Su torso desnudo se inflaba de ira al ritmo de su lenta respiración. Lo estaba apuntando con la varita directamente al rostro con una expresión que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que iba a usar su arma ante cualquier provocación posible. Zabini lo fulminó con la mirada, tieso como una estatua, apretando los puños.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo en casa de _mi _chica, Malfoy?

-¡NO SOY TU CHICA Y NO TE VOY A PERMITIR ESTO, ZABINI! –bramó Pansy con todas sus fuerzas, incapaz de contenerse más, temblando de rabia.

-Eres una… ¡Te acostaste con él! ¡ZORRA, DI LA VERDAD!

Pansy iba a sacar la varita, incapaz de soportar tamaña humillación ni por un instante más, pero lo que sucedió luego fue tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta de lo que pasó cuando se encontró en el piso con la el largo pelo sobre la cara y derramando grandes lágrimas de dolor y vergüenza. Blaise la había abofeteado tan fuerte como se lo permitió su fuerza; y antes de que se diera cuenta Draco le había lanzado un hechizo que lo levantó en el aire y lo impulsó hacia atrás, expulsándolo por la puerta abierta del departamento y golpeándolo contra la pared del corredor. Cayó como una pesada marioneta en el suelo con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y al instante perdió el conocimiento.

-Pendejo… -le escuchó musitar a Draco y sintió sus pasos pasar junto a ella de camino al corredor, donde desapareció aferrando el cuerpo inconsciente de su rival. Instantes después escuchó de nuevo el sonido de la aparición, seguido por el portazo que el muchacho dio al volver a entrar. Ella seguía en el suelo, sin poder contener el torrente de lágrimas que le surcaban las mejillas y le mojaban la blusa. Draco se acercó y se agachó a su lado, sin atreverse a tocarla.

-¿Estás bien? –titubeó, con la voz quebrada. Ella no podía responder, siquiera levantar la mirada del suelo. Un sollozo le cruzó el pecho y con un ligero temblor lo dejó escapar por la comisura de sus labios, seguido de otro, y luego otro más. Sintió al rubio sentarse a su lado y con mano temblorosa correrle el largo pelo del rostro. Con inusitada fragilidad le tomó la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, que mostraban una expresión extrañamente dulce y afligida. Era insólito, pero también inoportuno. Nunca antes la había tocado voluntariamente. Tampoco la había mirado antes de esa forma. Apretó los labios para reprimir un lamento, y sin poder contenerse se lanzó a sus brazos, refugiándose en su pecho suave y limpio, sin dejar de derramar silenciosas lágrimas. Él la rodeó torpemente por los hombros y posó una mano en su cabello, susurrando a su oído palabras que le resultaron ininteligibles pero tenían el don de ayudarla a mantener la cordura. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que la manada de caballos galopando en su pecho se serenó y pudo limpiarse las lágrimas sin que volvieran a brotar. Entonces sintió cómo la empujaba suavemente hacia arriba para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y sin soltarla de su abrazo la levaba al dormitorio. La sentó en la cama y se quedó de pie a su lado, pero Pansy no se atrevía a alzar la cabeza por miedo a lo que pudiera sentir cuando cruzaran una mirada. Entonces él se arrodilló a su lado y le regaló sólo una mirada, sólo una, que podría haber dicho mucho más de lo que es posible expresar con palabras. Se sintió aturdida, no sabía qué decir. Debía encontrar palabras para darle a entender su inmensa gratitud, lo bien que le hacía sentirlo cerca, aunque fuera de esa forma tan extraña e irregular. Fuera del contexto de la situación en la que se encontraban, aquella sensación la habría hecho sonrojar notoriamente.

-Pérdoname… -se disculpó, sus ojos volviendo a llenarse de lágrimas. Draco se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Está bien, no tienes que disculparte. Esto no fue culpa tuya, sino mía. Si yo no hubiera estado aquí…

-Si no hubieras estado, no sé que habría pasado. –interrumpió ella seriamente, avergonzada. –Yo… soy tan débil.

-No eres débil. Zabini es un cerdo ignorante. De sólo pensar lo que te hubiera hecho… no podía permitirlo. –alzó la voz –No lo permitiré.

Ella volvió a quebrar su duro temperamento de siempre y sin darle tiempo a reponerse de la desmesurada muestra de camuflado cariño anterior, volvió a lanzarse en su cuello por segunda vez, murmurando mil veces gracias. Ya no lloraba. Aunque sus rostros no lo expresaran, una sensación de cálida alegría los invadió a los dos en el estrecho abrazo, sin poder contenerla. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos, en otra ocasión se hubiera quedado de piedra y tal vez se hubiera marchado silenciosamente. Ahora no podía hacer menos que acunarla en sus brazos y darle su protección. Finalmente se separaron suavemente, ruborizados, atravesados por ese arrebato de conciencia que arruina los mejores momentos de romanticismo, aunque aquello ni por asomo pudiera considerarse una escena amorosa. Se removieron incómodos y se quedaron mirando los extremos opuestos de la habitación, en silencio. Finalmente él carraspeó y dijo:

-Será mejor que me vaya.

Pansy lo observó ponerse la camisa con expresión suplicante, pero él ya no le devolvió la mirada. Estaba volviendo a envolverse en su manto de silencio, en su capa de frialdad. Acabó de vestirse pasando por alto sus ojos apagados y finalmente se acercó a la puerta con paso decidido, pero se detuvo por el camino.

-Zabini no volverá a molestarte. –garantizó con voz firme, dándole la espalda.

-¿Cómo… cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

El mago sacó de su bolsillo un objeto y se acercó para dárselo en la mano. Ella tomó la varita de su ex novio, completamente sorprendida.

-Porque tendrá que arreglárselas para regresar desde la selva amazónica… sin magia. –explicó él con una malévola sonrisa, dándose vuelta y saliendo de la habitación. Cerró la puerta suavemente y con un crac, desapareció del otro lado.

Unos instantes después, Pansy Parkinson reía a carcajadas tendida en la cama, con la varita de Blaise Zabini entre las manos. Rió hasta que le saltaron las lágrimas y le dolió el estómago, rió hasta casi caer de la cama. Una oleada de alegría la invadió por completo, entibiándole los congelados fragmentos de conciencia que le quedaban, como si todo lo sombrío que había acontecido a lo largo del día hubiera desaparecido en cuestión de minutos y sólo importara su sentimiento más reciente, el único que todavía no podía definir con certeza, pero que definitivamente tenía un destinatario, y ése era sin duda alguna, el joven Malfoy.


	6. ¿Dónde está Neville?

**Capítulo 6 – ¿Dónde está Neville?**

Harry Potter salía de una reunión de Aurores en el cuarto piso del Ministerio, con la cabeza gacha y simulando una prisa que no tenía para que nadie lo detuviera por los pasillos. El pasearse por todo el lugar lleno de magos y brujas conocidos lo dejaba histérico, por lo que prefería pasar la mayor parte de tiempo posible fuera del edificio, o como mínimo en su amplia oficina, donde estaba cómodamente instalado y casi nunca lo molestaban, a menos que se tratara de asuntos de verdadera importancia. Pasar desapercibido nunca había sido tarea fácil para el-niño-que-sobrevivió, pero después de la Segunda Guerra aquello que fomentó durante seis años en Hogwarts se había extendido a lo largo de toda la comunidad mágica. Y para colmo, no tuvo mejor idea que cumplir su viejo sueño escolar de convertirse en auror, aportando gran cantidad de información sobre la posición de muchos mortífagos, algunos de los cuales se declaraban inocentes y bajo los efectos del maleficio Imperius, cuando él bien sabía que habían actuado por cuenta propia. En un principio le habían ofrecido el puesto de Jefe de Aurores que Kingsley dejaba libre para convertirse en Ministro, pero él lo rechazó modestamente (aumentando su fama y el cariño de la gente) argumentando que el papeleo constante y la poca acción de ese trabajo no tenían atractivo para él. Se contentó con que le otorgaran una oficina bastante más amplia que la del resto de grupo de Aurores y le correspondiera la misma paga que a ellos, trabajando como pares; de modo que siempre estaba ocupado, a veces llegando tardísimo a su casa por hacer rondas de vigilancia en aquellos lugares donde se sospechara la presencia de mortífagos o magos oscuros.

Al ingresar en el ascensor vio a un hombre alto y casi completamente calvo con grandes anteojos de montura cuadrada que venía concentrado leyendo unos pergaminos tan largos que rozaban el suelo. Venía tan embotado que no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Buenos días, señor Weasley. –saludó Harry.

-¡Buenos días, muchacho! –respondió jovialmente su suegro al reconocer su voz, levantando la vista de los pergaminos. –Qué casualidad, estaba yendo a tu despacho para conversar contigo.

-¿Pasó algo? –preguntó con intriga el muchacho, mirando con aprehensión el extenso pergamino que el hombre llevaba en las manos. El otro se dio cuenta y amplió todavía más su sonrisa:

-No tiene nada que ver con este rollo, Harry, no te preocupes. Pero ya que estamos en camino, será preferible que hablemos cuando lleguemos allí, para no ser interrumpidos.

Señaló con una leve inclinación de la cabeza la puerta del ascensor, que en ese momento volvía abrirse dejando pasar a un pequeño grupo de brujas y magos que entraban conversando en voz alta y al ver a Harry lo saludaron con respeto, casi pasando completamente por alto al hombre que lo acompañaba, que le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió con picardía. Unos minutos más tarde estaban en la oficina de Harry, quien lo invitó a sentarse y le ofreció un café. Sirvió la bebida en dos tazas y las posó en el escritorio, sentándose enfrente del señor Weasley y mirándolo con expresión interrogante.

-Bueno Harry, tengo buenas y malas noticias.

-Primero las buenas. –pidió con una media sonrisa.

-Mi departamento dio con el objeto indicado para el encantamiento que la comisión de Aurores quiere llevar a cabo con intención de capturar a los mortífagos restantes, y ya mismo están poniéndolo en práctica. –Harry dejó su taza en el escritorio, intrigado, y lo miró con mayor atención. –Se trata de un objeto electrónico _muggle_ muy utilizado en estos tiempos, un equipo de reproducción de imágenes muy extraño del que espero recibir una muestra para analizar en casa.

-¿Equipo de reproducción de imágenes? ¿Un televisor, querrá decir? –replicó Harry encantado con el entusiasmo que demostraba su suegro ante el hecho.

-¡Vaya, siempre olvido que tú te criaste entre _muggles_! –exclamó el otro, divertido.

-Ya quisiera yo poder olvidarlo.

-Bueno, de eso se trata, un televisor. Se supone que consiguiendo unos cuantos de esos artefactos e instalándolos en el ministerio, bajo el encantamiento adecuado podremos seguirle la pista a los prófugos como si se tratara de un mapa en movimiento.

-Eso es una excelente noticia, señor Weasley. –concedió Harry esbozando una sonrisa. –Pero me ha dicho que también tenía una noticia no tan agradable…

-Justamente, está relacionada con este asunto. –afirmó el otro, bajando la voz y adoptando una expresión abatida. –La idea de utilizar este medio de rastreo no puede llevarse a cabo si no podemos hacer una conexión directa entre los mortífagos y los artefactos.

-¿Y qué pasó con la idea de utilizar como conexión la Marca Tenebrosa?

-Ahí está el problema. Tenemos que encontrar a alguien que tenga la Marca y acceda a trabajar de nuestra parte, someterse a pruebas y análisis, y ser nuestra carnada con sus antiguos compañeros.

Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello inconscientemente, mientras pensaba. Hasta hacía apenas unos días se había entusiasmado con la idea que su departamento había formulado, porque tenía entendido que la Marca característica de los mortífagos, aunque se la hubieran ocultado estando bajo la acción de alguna poción multijugos, seguiría formando parte de su anatomía. Veía en ese extraño método una salida a los problemas que más afectaban a los Aurores desde que había comenzado la cacería. Pero no se había puesto a pensar en ese detalle tan importante que planteaba ahora el señor Weasley. Y ahora, ante la perspectiva manchada, comprendía que aquello que unos instantes antes le había parecido una salida fácil e irresistible, se había desinflado como un balón pinchado convirtiendo ese sucio trabajo en algo imposible. Ningún mortífago se había declarado como tal al ser encerrado en Azkaban, pero también estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos se prestaría para ofrecerle un servicio a la misma comunidad que los puso bajo arresto. O al menos eso es lo que pensó en un principio, teniendo como referentes a los más temidos seguidores de Voldemort, pudriéndose como viejas manzanas tras las rejas de la nueva Azkaban, en lenta agonía. No imaginaba a ninguno de ellos ofreciendo su brazo para que le tomaran pruebas, no al menos bajo su consentimiento. Suspiró con abatimiento.

-Parece una empresa imposible, ¿cierto? –vaciló su suegro mirándolo a los ojos con desesperanza, a lo que Harry respondió con un pesaroso asentimiento de la cabeza. –El descubrimiento del departamento de Uso y Regulación de Objetos _Muggles_ todavía no ha sido informado a los Aurores, pero me pareció correcto que fueras el primero en enterarse. Tal vez se les ocurra algo para hacer, aunque no veo que haya muchas alternativas.

-Ya pensaremos en algo, señor Weasley. Por lo pronto seguimos con el plan de acción que iniciamos con la búsqueda de los Carrow. Todos los aurores (y como usted sabe, también gran parte de la Orden del Fénix) estamos trabajando día y noche en ello. Comuníquele esta información a mi superior y veremos qué es lo que él opina.

-Ambos sabemos que de todos modos vendrá a consultarlo contigo Harry. –insinuó el hombre con expresión afable. Harry se sintió incómodo y no respondió, por no contradecirlo ni darle la razón. -Hay otra cosa que tengo que decirte. Molly amenaza con enviarte una centena de vociferadores si no te apareces por estos días para cenar en nuestra casa. He estado evitando que cumpla con su cometido durante casi un mes, jovencito, pero debo decir que estoy completamente de acuerdo con ella. Nos tienes abandonados.

Ambos se echaron a reír al unísono.

-He estado ocupado en este último tiempo, señor Weasley, usted lo sabe. El número doce de Grimmauld Place me está dando más trabajo del que me dio este puesto a lo largo de todo un año.

-Lo sé, hijo, lo comprendo. Pero no me parece mala idea que te tomes al menos una noche de descanso y vinieras a cenar. Si yo no puedo convencerte de que lo hagas, de seguro los vociferadores de Molly lo harán. –bromeó el calvo poniéndose de pie y saludando con un gesto de la mano a su yerno al llegar a la puerta. El joven se quedó sentado en su escritorio con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para recompensar esa larga ausencia en casa de esa familia, de _su_ familia.

Ron Weasley estaba pensando en su padre. Más específicamente, estaba aterrorizado ante la idea de convertirse, a causa de la convivencia que comenzaba ese día con su novia, en algo parecido a su padre. En ese momento estaba reclinado sobre el baúl del viejo coche que reemplazó al Ford Anglia actualmente instalado en las profundidades del bosque prohibido, en los terrenos de Hogwarts; sacando una cantidad imposible de objetos de tamaño mediano y depositándolos uno junto al otro en la acera para trasladarlos a su nuevo hogar. Junto a él estaban acumulándose una aspiradora, un televisor a color, un microondas y otro grupo de objetos con enchufe que no llegaba a identificar, pero que parecían de uso personal. Los miraba uno por uno asombrado, intentando identificar su función o adivinar en beneficio de qué cosa los trasladaba a la casa. Y cuando escuchó a Hermione gritarle desde el interior del apartamento que estaba tardando demasiado, suspiró resignado a comenzar a parecerse a su padre por el repentino interés por objetos _muggle_.

-¿Quieres decirme para que sirve esto, amor? –le preguntó a su partenaire sosteniendo en alto uno de los artefactos electrónicos que tenía forma de pinzas y estaba enroscado en su propio cable.

-Es un alisador de cabello, Ron, déjalo por ahí y ayúdame con esto que es muy pesado para llevarlo yo sola. –replicó la chica sin darle demasiada importancia, señalando una enorme caja llena hasta el tope con la vajilla nueva para el hogar. Juntos llevaron la caja a la pequeña cocina y la depositaron sobre la mesa. Ron dejó a la chica sola desenvolviendo los platos y vasos de sus papeles para ordenarlos en la alacena y salió nuevamente al coche para terminar de bajar las últimas pertenencias. Tras bajar cuatro bolsos ampliados con magia repletos hasta rebosar con toda la ropa de ambos, cerró todas las puertas del coche y volvió a entrar en la casa. Encontró a su novia caminando de un lado a otro del comedor, como si buscara algo sin mucho éxito.

-¿Qué sucede, Mione? ¿Qué perdiste?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –la chica se detuvo en seco en medio de la caminata en círculos y se lo quedó mirando, confusa. –¡Cielos, no recuerdo lo que estaba buscando! –exclamó llevándose ambas manos a la frente y dando una patada en el suelo. Ron sonrió aprovechando que ella se había tapado los ojos y dejó los bolsos en el suelo, junto a la puerta, para acercarse. Le quitó las manos del rostro con delicadeza y la besó suavemente en los labios.

-Estás poniéndote muy alterada con esto de la mudanza, corazón. Comprendo que estés entusiasmada y nerviosa por el cambio y todo eso, pero si no te calmas un poco, voy a encerrarte con Fleur hasta que se te pase la histeria.

-¡No estoy histérica! –farfulló la joven poniendo cara como si se enojara, pero al instante siguiente escuchó el tono de su propia voz y viendo a su pareja a los ojos suspiró y logró aflojar un poco la presión de sus hombros. –Oh, bueno, tal vez un poquito… pero es que no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí amor, debo volver al trabajo en seguida.

-Ya, tranquila. Podemos dejar esto así y continuar por la tarde, cuando lleguemos. –concilió Ron espiando la hora en su propio reloj, aunque a él su trabajo no lo corría tanto (su jefe directo era su propio hermano Bill).

-No, no podemos. Si esta noche vas a invitar a Harry a cenar, entonces prefiero hacerlo ahora y no estar corriendo por la noche, porque estaré más agotada. –refunfuñó ella echando una mirada al desarreglado comedor. Ya habían terminado de trasladar todos los muebles y sólo les faltaba acomodar la ropa en el amplio armario y algunos objetos que estaban desperdigados por toda la casa. Ron asintió con pesadumbre. –Yo me encargo de la habitación y tú enchufas los electrodomésticos como te expliqué esta mañana. –agregó tomando uno de los pesados bolsos que el muchacho acababa de entrar.

-¿Y aquél dónde va y para qué sirve?

-Es un microondas, va en la cocina junto al refrigerador, y sirve para calentar la comida.

-¡Hermione! ¿Eres una bruja, o qué? ¡No necesitas esta cosa para calentar la comida!

Pero la chica ya se había metido en la habitación, dejándolo solo frente a los artefactos. _A decir verdad, tal vez mejore la calidad de sus platillos_, pensó con sorna mientras examinaba el calentador con curiosidad, sintiéndose otra vez como su padre, con sus extrañas manías por los objetos _muggle_.

Una hora después, Hermione se marchó hacia San Mungo dejándolo solo en medio de aquel caos. Pensó en acomodar los objetos con magia, pero después de varios intentos no logró hacer mucho más que volarlos por la habitación de un lado a otro y romper el cuadro donde estaba enmarcado el título de sanadora de su novia, que descansaba sobre una repisa. Luego de repararlo y dejarlo en otro sitio no tan accesible, enchufó y encendió la televisión. Aquel artefacto sí que le era conocido, y por cierto muy agradable. Se dejó caer en el suelo (el sofá estaba abarrotado de libros) y pasó casi todo el resto de la tarde cambiando los canales entre los dibujos animados y las películas de ciencia ficción, hasta que unos golpecitos en la puerta lo hicieron sobresaltarse.

-¡En seguida voy amorcito! –gritó poniéndose de pie de un salto y mirando alrededor. Escondió algunos almohadones y cajas debajo del sofá y cubrió con un mantel una parte del resto del desastre que no había acomodado y se dirigió a la puerta apresuradamente. Al abrirla, Harry le dirigió una mirada socarrona.

-Hola _amorcito_. –se burló, entrando en el departamento. Su amigo le dio un coscorrón como respuesta. -¡Qué desastre! ¿No se suponía que faltabas al trabajo para terminar de instalarte en la casa?

-Eh… bueno, ya lo has dicho, se suponía. Pero ¿has visto "La Guerra de las Galaxias"? ¡Qué peliculón!

-Va a ser mejor que termines con esto antes de que Hermione se entere de lo que has estado haciendo toda la tarde. –dictaminó el moreno con tono serio pero expresión divertida.

-Y para eso viniste, supongo, para ayudarme con esto ¿verdad, amigo? –replicó Ron acentuando la última frase con un tono vacilante y pedigüeño.

-Amigos son los amigos, supongo. –suspiró el otro y comenzó a levantar los libros del sofá para acomodarlos en las estanterías.

Cuando la noche estaba comenzando a caer sobre la ciudad londinense y ellos acababan de guardar los últimos cubiertos en la cocina después de limpiarlos un poco, Hermione llegó con aspecto cansino y saludó a su novio y su mejor amigo sin siquiera haber notado el cambio que se había producido en la casa en su largo rato de ausencia. Regañó a Ron sin mucho ánimo por no haber tendido la cama y luego volvió a la cocina para ponerse a preparar la cena. Harry la siguió de cerca y observó que casi se rebana un dedo intentando cortar cebollas con mano temblorosa y le quitó la cuchilla de la mano justo a tiempo, asegurándole que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Propuso salir con Ron a buscar comida preparada, para regalarle de paso algo de tiempo de darse un baño relajante.

-¡Ay, Harry, eres tan amable! ¡Muchas gracias! –exclamó la joven abrazando a su amigo y luego partió silbando al baño sin mirar atrás.

-Lo hiciste porque no querías que ella cocinara tu comida, asquerosa lagartija. –murmuró Ron por lo bajo cuando ella cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí.

-Que ella no te oiga decir eso, viejo, o te quedarás soltero en menos de lo que tardo en decir "pizza".

-¡PIZZA! –rugió el otro, apretándose el estómago con hambre. Empujó a su amigo por los omóplatos y lo sacó a la calle para visitar la pizzería _muggle_ y comprar algo de comida pasable. Por el camino de vuelta se toparon con un pequeño almacén adonde entraron sin pensarlo dos veces para abastecerse de más comida preparada, por si acaso a Hermione se le ocurriera cocinar en los siguientes días. Cuando llegaron al departamento, cargados con unas cuantas bolsas, Hermione los estaba esperando con la mesa preparada y aspecto aliviado pero famélico. Antes de comenzar con la cena abrieron tres latas de cerveza y brindaron por la convivencia de la pareja.

-Es una lástima que no podamos brindar con toda la familia. –masculló Ron entre dientes tras meterse un gran bocado de su porción en la boca.

-Es imposible meter a toda nuestra familia aquí dentro, Ronald. –replicó su novia mirándolo con aspecto amenazante por hablar con la boca llena.

-El lunes es noche buena y será una excelente ocasión para brindar todos juntos, no faltará nadie. –agregó Harry sabiamente, los otros dos asintieron. Aquél festejo era uno de los preferidos del muchacho, y este año lo esperaba con ansias, porque significaba que su novia volvería de Hogwarts por un tiempo considerablemente largo en relación a las horas robadas que pasaban juntos en Hogsmeade algunos fines de semana. Iban a juntarse a cenar en casa de los Weasley, al igual que en los años anteriores. Su familia preferida estaba dispuesta a abrirle las puertas de su casa una y otra vez. Esperaba poder corresponderles en el festejo siguiente, tomando el papel de anfitrión en Grimmauld Place y agasajándolos como ellos lo habían hecho tantas veces con él; pero antes debía acabar con el arreglo de la casona, que tanto tiempo y esfuerzo le estaba costando, aunque ya comenzara a rendir sus frutos.

-¿Es cierto que le compraste a Teddy una escoba de juguete? –preguntó Hermione a su amigo, que asintió con la cabeza sonriendo entusiasmado. -¿No crees que es un poco… bueno, _peligroso_?

-Claro que no Mione, la escoba levanta vuelo a un metro del piso como máximo. Y no olvides que yo mismo tuve una así, Sirius me la regaló para mi primer cumpleaños.

-La carta de donde recibiste esa información decía que rompiste un jarrón y casi matas al gato jugando con eso, por si no lo recuerdas. –señaló la castaña con una ceja alzada, sacando una carcajada de los dos jóvenes.

-Andrómeda no tiene animales, y se encargará de que el pequeño Ted no rompa nada. Además, viniendo de quien viene el regalo, se sobreentiende que el padrino quiera que el niño comience con sus prácticas de Quidditch desde temprana edad. –sonrió Ron. Hermione se encogió de hombros. –¡Esto está buenísimo! Debemos comer pizza más seguido.

Harry miró a Ron significativamente, esperando que Hermione no comprendiera el doble sentido de aquella frase, cuando la chica los sobresaltó con un gritito.

-¡Cielos, lo había olvidado! –exclamó sacando de su bolsillo una notita y releyéndola.

-¿Qué sucede, Mione? –preguntaron al unísono Harry y Ron, mirando por encima de los cubiertos el rollito de pergamino que Hermione estiró sobre la mesa.

-Me olvidé… ¿qué día es mañana? –fue la respuesta de su amiga, mirándolos inquisitivamente.

-Sábado.

-Bien… mañana tenemos un invitado a cenar. Bueno, dos contándote a ti, Harry.

-¿Un invitado? ¿De qué estás hablando, Hermione?

La chica, que había pasado completamente por alto avisarles lo que había estado planeando para ese fin de semana, comenzó a contarles el encuentro con Pansy Parkinson en el café _muggle_ y el motivo de la reunión. Los otros dos la escuchaban estupefactos mientras ella agregaba que había notado un cambio considerable en la personalidad de la Slytherin desde que había dejado Hogwarts, lo cual les resultaba obviamente imposible.

-…y como me dijo que quería vernos a los tres juntos para poder contarles personalmente a ustedes lo mismo que me ha dicho a mi, la invité a cenar mañana por la noche. –concluyó, mirando a ambos a un tiempo. Ron se había quedado de piedra durante todo el relato con su lata de cerveza a medio camino entre la mesa y la boca. Harry la miraba a los ojos, pero comenzó a perderse en sus pensamientos y dejar de prestar atención al escuchar el motivo principal de la visita de Parkinson. Mientras sus amigos discutían sobre la prudencia y la imprudencia de haber invitado a una Slytherin al nuevo hogar, Harry prestaba inusual atención a su plato vacío y comenzaba a desenterrar viejos recuerdos de la Segunda Guerra mágica. Sintió un escalofrío al recordar el instante previo a su no-muerte, cuando dio vuelta entre sus dedos la Piedra de la Resurrección y sus padres, Sirius y Lupin aparecieron a su lado, dispuestos a acompañarlo en el tramo final hacia el destino. Luego sintió un sabor amargo en la boca al recordar la sensación que había tenido cuando vio en el Gran Salón los cadáveres de sus seres queridos, entre ellos a Fred y Tonks. También sintió una punzada de dolor en la boca del estómago al traer a su mente el recuerdo de la casa de los Malfoy, sintiendo en la lejanía de su cerebro los chillidos de Hermione mientras ésta era torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange y oyendo el golpe seco que hizo Dobby al caer pesadamente sobre la hierba cuando se aparecieron en casa de Bill y Fleur con el último aliento de vida. Pero el recuerdo de la mansión Malfoy se encadenó a otro más vívido, aquel en el que se veía a sí mismo tendido en la hierba, los anteojos torcidos, la varita pinchándole el pecho junto a la capa para volverse invisible, y el aliento gélido de Narcisa Malfoy en su oído, preguntándole por el paradero de su hijo en un susurro prácticamente inaudible.

-Estás exagerando, Ron. Al fin y al cabo ella nunca fue una mortífaga. ¿Tú que opinas, Harry? –puntualizó Hermione dirigiendo la vista al moreno, que no le contestó. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo estaba pensando…

-Estoy seguro de que concuerdas conmigo en que es una locura traer a Parkinson aquí. Y es ridículo que nos estén pidiendo que defendamos ese caso, cuando fueron ellos los mortífagos más allegados a Voldemort. –sentenció Ron mirando a su amigo a los ojos, como buscando su aprobación. Harry no contestó.

-Tenemos que darles una segunda oportunidad... si hubieran visto el increíble cambio que había en Pansy cuando me habló… -Hermione fue interrumpida por su novio bruscamente:

-¡Son Slytherins! No podemos confiar en ellos, amor.

-¿No pudieron haber cambiado? Sin ir más lejos, el hermano de Sirius fue un mortífago perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin, y dio fin a su vida sin remordimientos intentando destruir uno de los Horrocruxes del Innombrable. Recuerda lo que él era, Ron. ¡Recuerda la familia en la que se había criado, y el cambio que hubo en él al tener conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo!

-Esa familia nos quiso retener y entregar a Voldemort. Esa familia te torturó, Hermione, ¿cómo puedes aceptar esto?

-No lo he olvidado, Ron. Pero no fue Pansy Parkinson quien apuntó hacia mí su varita. La persona que me torturó en la mansión de los Malfoy, en este momento es un cadáver pudriéndose siete metros bajo tierra. Eso me ha bastado para sentirme vengada, y el dolor del maleficio cruciatus es insignificante comparado a la satisfacción que me invadió ver cómo _tu propia madre_ hacía justicia por mi –murmuró Hermione fríamente con tono firme y decidido. Miró a Harry y agregó, dirigiéndose a él: -Creo que eres tú quien debe tomar la decisión. Yo he aceptado hablar con ella, pero no le he asegurado que iba a convencerte de que atestiguaras a favor de los Malfoy frente al ministerio.

-Hablaré con ella mañana. –dictaminó Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ron lo miró de arriba abajo con inseguridad, pero finalmente aceptó el reto y también hizo un gesto afirmativo. Su novia se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sé que todavía guardas rencor por lo que pasó aquella vez, amor. Pero no perdemos nada con escuchar a Pansy mañana en la noche. Quizás sus argumentos nos hagan ver que hay cosas que hemos pasado por alto al juzgar a esa familia. Podremos negarnos o aceptar, es una decisión que tomaremos entre todos.

El pelirrojo asintió con pesadumbre y le devolvió el gesto besándola suave y fugazmente en la boca. La chica se puso de pie y hechizó los platos y vasos para que volaran hacia la cocina, dejándolos solos.

-¿Estás dudando lo que puedas decidir mañana, o es sólo una impresión mía? –inquirió Ron a su amigo mirándolo seriamente por encima de su lata de cerveza.

-No lo sé, Ron, no voy a anticiparme. Quiero saber qué tiene para decirnos la chica, y entonces se verá sobre la marcha. –contestó sin titubear. Ya estaba pensando en largarse y volver a su casa para pensar con mayor tranquilidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esa actitud lo hubiera sorprendido a sí mismo apenas algunos meses atrás. Y ahora estaba dispuesto a considerar sus propios movimientos, dar marcha atrás sobre el camino avanzado, para corregir sus errores, si es que los tenía. Las imágenes que habían acudido a su cabeza apenas una hora antes no dejaban de darle vueltas, y quiso analizarlas una por una para saber dónde estaba la equivocación que lo turbaba, pero no encontraba una salida posible. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en ello. Algo andaba mal, y se estaba anticipando al posible discurso que daría Pansy Parkinson al día siguiente en la cena. Bien, sólo tenía que esperar, y como le había dicho a Ron, tomar una decisión en el instante.

Entró en la cocina de Grimmauld Place para tomar un bocadillo antes de irse a dormir cuando sintió un crac justo detrás de él. Era Kreacher.

-Amo Harry, esta mañana después de que usted se fuera envió una nota la señorita Ginevra. –musitó el elfo haciendo una reverencia y tendiéndole un pequeño pergamino enrollado.

_Harry: _

_Necesito que hablemos. Sala común de Gryffindor a las once en punto. Por favor no te tardes. _

_Ginny W. _

Harry miró la hora en su pequeño reloj de pulsera y dio un brinco, eran las once y cuarto. Salió corriendo hacia el salón y arrojó un puñado de polvos flu en la chimenea, se arrodilló en el suelo con ambas manos en la fría piedra de la pared y gritó "Sala común de Gryffindor, Hogwarts". En pocas ocasiones anteriores había hecho eso, tal vez una o dos. Ginny no lo llamaba de esa forma a menos que tuviera algo realmente importante para decirle.

La pelirroja de ojos castaños vio aparecer la cabeza de su novio en la chimenea de la sala común desde un pequeño sillón individual, donde estaba acurrucada como un gato. Saltó sobre sus dos pies y se arrodilló también para quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

-Menos mal que viniste, Harry, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? –reprochó sin enojarse, más bien con aprehensión.

-Tu lechuza llegó esta mañana después de que yo saliera al ministerio y acabo de llegar a casa. ¿Por qué me llamaste, Ginny? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-No sucedió nada conmigo, puedes quedarte tranquilo. Se trata de Neville. –lo tranquilizó la joven, aunque con expresión seria. –Se fue al callejón Knocturn hace dos días, durante el desayuno, para conseguir un abono de mandrágora, pero todavía no ha regresado. Le he enviado algunos mensajes con los galleones falsos, pero no me contestó ni a mi ni a Luna.

-¿Crees que le ha pasado algo malo? –inquirió su novio, sinceramente preocupado. Ginny asintió con la cabeza con pesadumbre.

-Tenía que dar clase. Pero esta mañana escuché a algunos Ravenclaw murmurar que el profesor de herbología no se había aparecido por los invernaderos ni ayer ni hoy, en todo el día. Lo busqué por todo el castillo antes de intentar con los galleones, pero su nombre ni siquiera aparece en el mapa del merodeador; y nadie sabe dónde se encuentra. Esto no puede ser bueno.

Se rodeó a si misma con los brazos intentando retener un suspiro de congoja, porque realmente se preocupaba por Neville. Ahora era su profesor de herbología, pero también era su amigo incondicional y no podía permitir que nada malo le sucediera. Si por la mañana no aparecía, iba a salir a buscarlo; ya lo había decidido. Pero Harry pareció leer sus pensamientos, porque la miró con una mezcla de ternura y advertencia y le dijo:

-Yo me encargaré de encontrarlo, Gin, tu no te preocupes. El domingo te quiero de vuelta en la Madriguera sana y salva. Yo te mantendré al tanto de cualquier cosa que pase.

-Si para el domingo por la tarde no lo has encontrado, yo misma saldré contigo a buscarlo. –replicó la muchacha con una expresión feroz. Harry esbozó una leve sonrisa, le encantaba que hiciera eso, que lo enfrentara, que no respetara sus decisiones. Ella sabía como tomar el mando.

-Te quiero, bonita. –le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, y ella le envió un beso; luego volvió la vista hacia las escaleras justo cuando un alumno de cuarto año bajaba en pijama y la miraba con curiosidad. Le dirigió una mirada apática y se encaminó hacia su propia habitación, sin dejar de pensar en Neville.

Harry, por su parte, hacía un camino parecido, con una preocupación más dando vueltas por su cabeza. Necesitaba unas cuantas horas de sueño. Pero antes de recostarse en su cama, agotado, envió unas cuantas misivas al ministerio avisando la reciente desaparición de un profesor de Hogwarts, para que estuvieran alertas. Ya se encargaría de eso mañana a primera hora, pensó finalmente, quitándose las gafas y quedándose profundamente dormido.


	7. Eximiendo culpas, pidiendo perdón

**Capítulo 7 – Eximiendo culpas, pidiendo perdón**

El sábado por la mañana Pansy salió de compras por la ciudad y volvió a casa cargada de bolsas de ropa. Era una debilidad típica femenina, pero no podía evitarla: cuando tenía demasiados problemas y comenzaba a sentirse alterada y nerviosa, se agasajaba a sí misma con ropa femenina de diversos colores para entretenerse y pasar el rato lejos de sus pensamientos. Esa mañana se había despertado con la firme convicción de alejar de su mente al rubio de ojos grises que la tenía tan atontada, de modo que partió al centro y visitó todos los locales de ropa informal para abastecerse de unos cuantos vestidos y pantalones y distraerse de su único pensamiento. Los sucesos del día anterior le habían dado varios motivos para sentarse a reflexionar y comenzar a plantearse qué tan amplio era su sentimiento para con Malfoy. Ya no se trataba de una atracción física únicamente, y eso estaba claro. Se había sentido tan inmensamente cómoda en sus brazos mientras lloraba de dolor físico y espiritual por el golpe de Blaise, que encontraba difícil volver a sentir algo así con otra persona que no fuera él. Además la figura esbelta y delgada del joven comenzaba a aparecer en sus sueños y sus fantasías, ya no más disfrazado bajo el personaje de alguna novela romántica sino vestido de sí mismo, abrazándola y besándola con pasión y exagerada ternura. ¿Acaso estaba enamorándose? Eso podía suceder, pero ella no quería permitírselo. Hubiera sido un desliz que tendría que pagar caro. Ya sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de conquistarlo y tenerlo para ella, de esa forma posesiva y celosa que sólo habita en la imaginación de las mujeres enamoradas. Sabía que Draco no era un hombre de sentimientos y comprendía su personalidad porque ella misma usaba una máscara semejante para el trato con los demás. Pero su fortaleza se estaba resquebrajando y en cualquier momento caería a sus pies, entonces no podría contener el torrente de emociones que surgirían ante el más mínimo roce. Deseaba tocarlo, cuidarlo y quererlo, protegerlo de sus propios tormentos como una leona, y hubiera estado dispuesta a todo eso y quizá mucho más de no ser por ese ocurrente instinto femenino, que le dictaba que no recibiría más que una mirada fría del otro lado por mucho que se esforzara en quererlo. Tenía que solucionar ese asunto, arrancarlo de su mente de una vez por todas, idealizar la imposibilidad del amor con su Slytherin. Acostumbrarse a la desafortunada realidad y comprender que su destino estaba trazado y su deseo de compañerismo se limitaría a encuentros vagos y miradas de recelo, tal y como siempre había sido hasta el día de hoy. El mundo daba vueltas demasiado rápido para ella, dándole la sensación de constante mareo y haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Había cambiado tanto... y no es que ese cambio fuera malo, sino que simplemente no concordaba con el ámbito en el que se manejaba. Quizá Zabini tuviera razón al decirle que se había convertido en una sentimental. ¿Y qué importaba? Le gustaba serlo, aunque lamentara que sus sentimientos fueran dirigidos por ese camino tan abrupto y lleno de obstáculos. No iba a intentarlo, de antemano sabía que iba a fracasar.

Pero su determinación de no pensarlo fue vana, porque todo le recordaba a él. Esa misma noche tenía cita con los tres personajes más importantes de su "caso Malfoy", de modo que se acercaba cada vez más a la línea invisible de un límite peligroso que estaba a punto de cruzar. Sabía perfectamente que iba a tener problemas, pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlos, aunque no tuviera armas con las que defenderse. Tenía que intentarlo, no podía perder sin dar pelea.

Después de almorzar una ensalada liviana de verduras frescas recién compradas, se dedicó a adelantar algo de trabajo para estirar el tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de irse. Y en eso estaba cuando recibió una carta de su madre invitándola a pasar con ella las navidades. Entonces volvió a pensar en Draco. ¿Con quién estaría él cuando llegara la noche buena? Seguramente iba a estar solo, porque no tenía más familia que sus padres, encerrados en Azkaban. Tal vez fuera a visitarlos por la tarde, pero no podía esperar las doce de la noche con ellos. ¿Estaría solo en su casa, vagando por las habitaciones vacías, añorando épocas más felices y festivas? De solo pensarlo se le puso la piel de gallina y se le inundaron los ojos en lágrimas. Tuvo la loca idea de invitarlo a pasar las navidades juntos, y entonces una escena romántica a la luz de las velas debajo de un muérdago apareció como una película en su retina, pero la descartó de inmediato. No podía rechazar la invitación de su madre, y tampoco podía atreverse a tener ese gesto con él. Pero no dejó de pensarlo, acongojada.

A las siete de la tarde se vistió con uno de sus pantalones nuevos y una vieja camisa blanca, sencilla. Se recogió el largo pelo en una coleta y tomó sus cosas para partir hacia la dirección que llevaba anotada en un papelito en la cartera, aunque la sabía de memoria. Había decidido llegar a la casa caminando para pasear otro poco y continuar con su desesperado intento de despejar su cabeza y preparar un discurso convincente que no se alejara demasiado de la verdad. Cuando fue a tomar su varita mágica, que había dejado sobre la chimenea, vio la otra vara de madera reposando sin dueño junto a la suya y se la quedó mirando con una media sonrisa, un tanto maliciosa. Antes de echar a andar calle abajo por la ciudad hacia su destino, arrojó la varita de Blaise en un contenedor de basura y respiró, encantada con ese sentimiento de libertad que le producía el acto que acababa de llevar a cabo. Definitivamente habían quedado huellas de su antigua maldad a pesar de aquel gran cambio en su persona, pero estaban completamente justificadas. _Se lo merece_, pensó, dándose la vuelta por completo y sin mirar atrás.

Harry salió de la casa de los Longbottom a media tarde, desesperanzado. Se había acercado hasta allí con intenciones de hablar con la abuela de su amigo Neville, pensando que tal vez ella supiera algo de su paradero. Pero no sólo la anciana no sabía nada de él, sino que además tuvo un sobresalto importante al enterarse de que su único nieto parecía haber sido tragado por la tierra, porque no daba señales de vida desde hacía dos días. El auror lamentó haber dejado escapar esa información, pero no tenía más alternativa que decirle la verdad, porque hubiera parecido muy sospechoso interrogarla sin confesarle el motivo por el cual lo estaba buscando. Le aseguró que se encargaría de buscarlo por cielo y tierra hasta dar con él, y tras servirle un té de su propia pequeña cocina a la mujer, descompuesta de llanto, desapareció rumbo al ministerio. Allí habló con unos cuantos aurores que habían estado ayudándolo en la búsqueda, pero no obtuvo mejores noticias. Y ya se le estaban agotando las alternativas: había visitado el Callejón Knocturn y otros cercanos a éste, se había acercado a Hogsmeade preguntando por él e incluso fue al Caldero Chorreante, pero en ninguna parte había señales de su paso por allí. Su temor mayor comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más evidente y sólo había una explicación posible para su repentino abandono de Hogwarts: lo tenían secuestrado los mortífagos. Aunque quisiera convencerse de lo contrario, no encontraba otra alternativa. Y esperaba estar equivocado.

Sin tener idea de cómo o dónde continuar buscando, se dirigió a la Madriguera. Allí estaban los señores Weasley y George con Andrómeda y Teddy Lupin, que correteaba por los jardines persiguiendo a las gallinas mientras su abuela lo espiaba por la ventana del salón. Sus visitas a la casa de los Weasley se habían hecho muy frecuentes, de alguna forma ella y su nieto también formaban parte de aquella numerosa familia. El vínculo de padrinazgo que existía entre Harry y el niño había unido a la madura mujer y al joven a través de un cariño semejante al que tenía con sus suegros, que, por saberla sola, desde la muerte de Ted Tonks, su hija y su yerno la habían adaptado a la familia como si hubiera formado parte de ella desde siempre, tal y como habían hecho con él desde un principio. Andrómeda y Molly lo saludaron con afecto y salieron a buscar al pequeño para que saludara a su padrino. Harry aprovechó ese momento de distracción de las dos mujeres y reunió en la pequeña cocina a Arthur y George Weasley.

-Tengo muy malas noticias y me parece que es momento de alertar a la Orden para que se manejen con muchísimo cuidado. Ginny me ha advertido anoche que Neville Longbottom lleva dos días desaparecido del colegio. Desde esta mañana he estado buscándolo, pero no hay rastros suyos por ninguna parte.

Los dos pelirrojos lo miraron con expresión severa.

-¿Qué crees que haya sucedido? –preguntó George después de un momento de silencio.

-No quiero creerlo, pero sospecho que lo han capturado los mortífagos. –respondió apesadumbrado, echando un vistazo a la puerta por si se acercaban las dos mujeres con el pequeño.

-Si es así, entonces vamos a tener que poner sobre aviso a la Orden, Harry. No podemos permitir que nos tomen desprevenidos. –espetó el señor Weasley seriamente, a lo que Harry asintió. -¿Por qué crees que querrían a Neville?

-No tengo ni la menor idea. Y la verdad es que prefiero ni pensarlo. –reconoció el moreno encogiéndose de hombros, y un minuto después vio entrar a su ahijado corriendo torpemente por entre las sillas para saludarlo. Dirigió una mirada significativa a los dos hombres que lo acompañaban en la cocina en el instante previo a la entrada de las dos mujeres que seguían al niño conversando animadamente entre ellas; luego cambió su expresión por una ancha sonrisa, se puso en cuclillas y abrió los brazos para recibir a Teddy, que estaba loco de contento. Hacía varias semanas que no le regalaba uno de sus cálidos abrazos, y el contacto con el niño lo hizo sentir un poco mejor, pero no lo alivió por completo. Pasó el resto de la tarde allí en buena compañía, haciendo tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de la cena para ir a casa de sus amigos. Cerca de las siete y media de la noche saludó a todos y la señora Weasley pidió a su hijo que lo acompañara hasta los límites de la cerca del jardín, donde podría desaparecerse. George lo siguió por el sendero de tierra hablando rápido y por lo bajo, sin sonreír. Un gesto que no era habitual en él, pero que cada tanto se hacía presente como una sombra siempre dispuesta a aparecer en el rictus de quien había perdido a su hermano gemelo.

-¿Podrían los mortífagos estar planeando una redada a los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix? –preguntó dubitativo mientras caminaban despacio hacia la cerca de alambre.

-No lo sé, George, pero si así fuera no encuentro el motivo de retener a uno de los nuestros. Es evidente que lo que tienen en mente está fuera de nuestro alcance. Lo que no entiendo es por qué Neville…

-Tampoco lo entenderías si fuera cualquiera de nosotros. –interrumpió el pelirrojo tocándose inconscientemente el lugar donde debería haber estado su oreja. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, agregó: -Todavía conservo las ganas de vengarme por esto. Un trozo de Yaxley no estaría mal para redecorar mi habitación. Tal vez una pierna, o un ojo.

-Mientras puedas mantener a salvo lo que te queda en la cabeza, quédate con el pedazo que quieras. –bromeó Harry en un intento de ver a su cuñado volver a sonreír. Pero el otro no le hizo caso.

-Me preocupa más Neville.

-Él es un hueso duro de roer, créelo. Si ellos lo tienen, ignoro para qué. Pero estoy seguro de que les va a costar trabajo doblegarlo. Asegúrate de poner sobre aviso a toda la familia y a los demás integrantes de la Orden esta noche.

-Así lo haré. –asintió el otro sellando su afirmación con un apretón de manos. Luego Harry cruzó la cerca y desapareció.

Hacía media hora que Ron debería haber llegado del Banco, pero Hermione seguía dando vueltas por el pequeño comedor del departamento, sola y en silencio. Había sintonizado la radio pero la había apagado minutos después de encenderla, porque la voz de Celestina Warbeck con sus boleros melancólicos le ponía los pelos de punta. Repasó los platos ya muy limpios con un trapo amarillo y se lavó por tercera vez en media hora los dientes. No comprendía la causa de su nerviosismo, después de todo, era sólo una persona la que venía a cenar a la casa. Pero, claro, seguramente sería una situación tensa. Sabía que Ron había aceptado presenciar la cena sólo por no llevarle la contraria, porque cuando a medianoche se fueron a acostar, se dio la vuelta sobre su hombro y le dio la espalda para quedarse dormido en cuestión de instantes, cuando lo normal era que la abrazara por la cintura y se durmiera con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro después de una larga sesión de besos y una letanía de palabras sentimentales después del sexo. Esa noche ni siquiera la había tocado. Pero por la mañana seguramente había olvidado el motivo de su pequeño enfado, porque la despertó al amanecer acariciándole la espalda con delicadeza y besando su nuca con ternura y pasión contenida hasta que la oyó suspirar, todavía algo dormida. Después de desayunar juntos en la cama su novio había partido muy contento al trabajo, en algún punto Hermione temió que olvidara el asunto de la cena. Y ahora que faltaban tan sólo quince minutos para que sonara en el reloj de pie la hora pactada para el encuentro, le preocupaba que no hubiera aparecido. Espió por la ventana que daba a la calle sin muchas esperanzas y volvió a la habitación para arreglarse otro poco el pelo. Llevaba puesta una túnica negra con detalles en dorado muy sencilla, pero se sentía incómoda. Vagaba por la casa como perdida, y eso le estaba pasando desde el momento en que se habían mudado, de modo que no tenía nada que ver con la visita de Pansy al departamento. En realidad tenía que ver con su miedo, con su parte irracional, que pensaba constantemente en el cambio que su vida estaba sufriendo, en ese viraje brusco que no sabía a dónde la estaba empujando, aunque le daba la sensación de estar cayendo por un pozo ciego interminable. Y sin la presencia de Ron a su lado todo era más difícil, porque no veía sus ojos azules haciendo un guiño cómplice con alegría, no oía el tono de su voz diciéndole mil veces _ven_ con los ojos cerrados y las manos inquietas sobre su cuerpo desnudo, no sentía la protección de sus brazos fuertes abrazándola sin motivo aparente mientras lavaba la vajilla en la cocina. No llegaba a comprender la exagerada dependencia que le surgía cuando estaba lejos de él, y tampoco se explicaba el motivo de querer salir corriendo cuando le hablaba del futuro. El futuro era algo tan incierto y de contornos tan borrosos, que temblaba de sólo imaginarlo. ¿Quién podía asegurarle que sería él su compañero por el resto de sus días? Nadie le había hablado de esas sensaciones tan extrañas, de esa necesidad constante de correr a los brazos de sus padres cada vez que la asaltaba esa duda interminable. Las horas se le hacían largas por las noches intentando dormir viendo la luna a través de la ventana del cuarto, hasta que por la mañana daba un salto para salir de la cama y se encaminaba al hospital, el único lugar donde podía distraerse lo suficiente como para no pensar en nada ni en nadie. Allí era feliz entre niños pequeños y familias completas que ponían sus esperanzas en ella, en la salvación que su magia podía brindarles. Allí se sentía más en casa que junto a su pareja en el departamento recientemente adquirido, y eso la horrorizaba. No podía ser así. Necesitaba hacer algo y no sabía por dónde comenzar.

Se miró al espejo del armario por última vez y éste le devolvió la mirada con una expresión acongojada. _Eres una bruja fuerte y has vencido muchas vicisitudes en los últimos años, Mione, puedes lidiar con este tonto miedo_, pensó con un suspiro y dedicándose a sí misma una tímida sonrisa, como si se diera ánimos. Y cuando estaba por entrar al baño para volver a lavarse los dientes, escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta de entrada. Se acercó temblando a la mirilla y observó del otro lado a Pansy Parkinson, que se cubría el cuello levantándose la capa casi hasta los labios y tenía unos copos de nieve en el pelo. Respiró hondo y le abrió la puerta, esbozando la sonrisa más simpática que pudo encontrar en su repertorio.

-Hola Hermione, ¿cómo has estado? –saludó Pansy devolviendo la sonrisa con auténtica alegría. Hermione se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-Pansy, que gusto verte. He estado… muy bien, bastante atareada con esto de la mudanza.

-Es muy bonita. –elogió la Slytherin mirando alrededor con curiosidad. –Tienes buen gusto para la decoración. ¿Dónde conseguiste ese papiro? Los objetos antiguos ya no se consiguen por ninguna parte.

-Lo tengo por herencia. Lo trajo de Egipto mi tátara abuelo, de quien se dice que era un buscador de tesoros. Pero también se dice que las monedas de oro que regalaba a la familia como recuerdo de sus viajes desaparecían en cuestión de horas. Eso me hace sospechar que es de él de quien recibí la sangre mágica.

Pansy rió, encantada con la historia, y dijo: -¡Oro _leprechaun_! Muy astuto de su parte.

-Digno de un mago que se hace pasar por _muggle_ incluso con su mujer y sus hijos, durante toda su vida. –replicó Hermione con ironía, señalándole el sofá para que se sentase. La chica accedió sin dejar de mirar con interés la posición de los muebles y otras cosas decorativas mientras ella iba a la cocina a por un refresco, para hacer tiempo.

-Gracias. ¿He llegado temprano? –inquirió Pansy mirando el reloj de pie junto a la puerta de entrada.

-No, para nada. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque estás sola en casa. Creí que al menos te encontraría en compañía de Weasley. ¿O se pelearon?

-Ron tuvo que ir a recuperar un día de trabajo y todavía no ha llegado. –contestó con voz débil y escuchó la puerta de entrada sonar por segunda vez. –Quizá sea él. En seguida regreso.

Volvió a abrir la puerta, esta vez sin mirar antes por la mirilla, y se encontró cara a cara con Harry, que le hizo un gesto de saludo pero no le sonrió.

-Tengo malas noticias, Mione. –dijo sin darle una segunda mirada y abriéndose paso hacia el comedor como si caminara por su propia casa. Hermione se quedó un momento más de pie junto a la puerta mirando hacia fuera. Una fina capa de nieve ya comenzaba a cubrir la acera y ella ya se estaba preocupando por la tardanza de su pareja.

-¡Vaya, no te recordaba tan alto y tan guapo, Harry Potter! –escuchó exclamar a Pansy Parkinson en el comedor y con gesto automático se apuró para cerrar la puerta tras de sí y volver junto a los otros dos.

-Hola… Parkinson. –titubeó Harry deteniéndose en seco al verla de pie frente a él. Ella sonreía abiertamente, tal vez su bienvenida fue demasiado efusiva y muy diferente a lo que él esperaba encontrar (a Ron mirando la televisión despatarrado en ese sofá en el que ella estaba sentada instantes antes).

-Puedes llamarme Pansy, y devolverme el cumplido. –reprochó ella con simpatía, sin reparar en que Harry alzaba una ceja sorprendido y Hermione sonreía de medio lado con un gesto algo burlón. –De todos modos, qué bien se te ve. Me ha llegado el rumor de que eres Jefe de Aurores, ¿puedes confirmarlo?

-No, no es cierto. Sólo soy Auror, Hestia Jones es la reemplazante de Kingsley desde que él se convirtió en Ministro. –el joven omitió la parte en la que le ofrecían el puesto y él lo rechazaba, pero por supuesto, Pansy ya estaba enterada también de eso. Se hizo la desentendida sólo por adularlo. Era un plan de acción.

-Y tu viejo amigo Weasley, ¿qué está haciendo ahora? De él sí que no supe nada más.  
-Trabaja en la seguridad de Gringotts. –respondió Hermione por él, y luego agregó mirándolo: -¿Tienes noticias suyas? No ha llegado todavía, debería haber estado aquí hace cosa de una hora.

Harry la miró sorprendido y alzó los hombros en señal de respuesta. Una sombra cruzó su rostro y miró a Hermione de una manera tan intensa que la chica se asustó. Le hubiera gustado poder utilizar la legeremancia tal y como lo hacía Snape para poder transmitirle un pensamiento, porque no quería hablar delante de Pansy Parkinson, pero su amiga se le adelantó al preguntarle:

-¿Qué era la mala noticia que traías, Harry?

Él carraspeó e iba a inventar cualquier excusa para no contestar con la verdad, porque Pansy los miraba a ambos intrigada, pero en ese momento oyeron la puerta de calle abrirse de par en par y la voz de Ron llamando a su novia.

-¡Hermione! ¡Estoy en casa!

Acto seguido lo vieron llegar al comedor con aspecto agotado y completamente cubierto de nieve, el pelo mojado y frío, la punta de su larga nariz roja y congelada. Los miró a todos sin sorprenderse.

-Veo que la reunión ha comenzado sin mí.

-Aún no, estábamos esperándote para servir la cena. –negó Hermione moviendo la cabeza y alcanzando el aparador para darle una toalla con la que pudiera secarse. Ron asintió y agradeció la toalla con un suave beso en sus labios, acto que logró darle la seguridad que a Hermione le estuvo faltando hasta el momento y durante toda la tarde. Se metió en la cocina sin vacilar.

-Bueno… siéntense. Muero de hambre. –espetó el pelirrojo sentándose a un lado de la mesa y señalando el otro lado con una mano. Pansy se sentó frente a él y Harry quedó frente al puesto que ocuparía Hermione, que apareció momentos después con una fuente grande de pollo asado y otra con papas y guarniciones flotando frente a ella, apuntadas con la varita. Sirvió los platos casi en completo silencio y luego se sentó a comer. Pansy se dio cuenta de que la situación se había puesto tan tensa que podía cortar el aire que respiraban en rebanadas y comerlo de postre, tal y como ella esperaba que sucediera, de modo que comenzó a hablar con voz aparentemente tranquila para poner en acción su plan b.

-Parece que te han demorado en el trabajo, ¿cierto? Hermione parecía preocupada por ti. –preguntó cortésmente a Ron mientras cortaba su pollo sin mirar el plato. El muchacho tardó un momento en contestar.

-Tuve una pequeña discusión con mi hermano. Lo llamaron de Irlanda para trabajar unos meses allí y estuvo a punto de aceptar, de no ser porque yo intervine. –replicó dirigiéndose más a sus amigos que a la persona que había formulado la pregunta; quienes lo miraron poniendo caras severas pero aparentemente de acuerdo con él.

-¿Pensaba irse y dejar a Fleur sola con ese embarazo tan avanzado? –estalló Hermione espantada, mirándolo inquisitivamente.

-Así parece. Es evidente que todavía tiene alma de niño viajero, porque tardó en comprender mi enojo cuando casi acepta la propuesta justo delante de mis narices.

-Si es algo absolutamente necesario… -comenzó a hablar Harry, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo:

-Sí, es absolutamente necesario que alguien vaya. Pero no va a ser él el que se marche y deje a Fleur sola en la casa embarazada de siete meses. Yo tomaré su lugar.

Hermione dejó caer sus cubiertos sobre el plato sin darse cuenta, a pesar del ruido metálico sobre la fina porcelana. Y en ese instante Pansy palideció y pensó que las cosas iban a resultar más complicadas de lo que pensaba.

-Tú no… no puedes irte. No te irás. –susurró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Harry se removió incómodo en la silla mirando de uno a otro, sin acordarse de la Slytherin que tenía sentada a su lado.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Mione. Alguien tiene que reemplazar a Bill, y los demás miembros del comité no están capacitados para el trabajo o están a punto de jubilarse.

-Pero yo… nosotros… ¡vivimos en esta casa hace dos días! –estalló la joven mientras sus ojos se iban llenando lentamente de lágrimas y enrojecía de frustración y miedo. Ron advirtió esto último y miró a los otros dos con expresión de culpabilidad. Luego volvió a mirar a su novia, que hacía un enorme esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas, y tomándole la mano por encima de la mesa le dijo:

-Amor, creo que no es momento para discutir esto. Parkinson vino a decirnos algo importante, ¿lo recuerdas?

Entonces Hermione cayó en la cuenta de lo que su novio le decía y retiró la mano de su lugar bruscamente, mirando hacia otro lado. Harry, que conocía perfectamente esa actitud, miró a la pelinegra sentada a su lado, que parecía algo desconcertada, y le hizo un gesto para que comenzara a hablar. La chica se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno… tal vez ustedes no lo sepan aún, pero yo estoy trabajando en el departamento de Derechos y Legalidades Mágicas del ministerio, y uno de los casos que llegó a mis manos es la defensa de los Malfoy.

-Sí, eso es lo que nos adelantó Hermione. –masculló Ron ante la pausa de la chica, antes de beber un largo sorbo de cerveza de manteca mirando a su novia por encima del vaso, quien tenía los ojos clavados en la mesa y no había vuelto a tomar los cubiertos.

-Bien. Es un caso complicado, porque los señores Malfoy reconocieron ser fieles seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado antes y durante la Primera Guerra, algo que manchaba su nombre y sus declaraciones anteriores, en las que aseguraban ser manipulados a través de una de las maldiciones imperdonables. Pero en uno de los tantos testimonios que mi departamento conserva en sus archivos figuran dos entrevistas que se les hizo por separado, en las cuales ambos aseguran de la misma manera que el segundo ascenso fue encarado de otra forma por toda la familia. Esta vez tenían miedo de Él y no podían negarse a estar a su servicio, únicamente por temor. Los papeles dicen que de haber tenido los recursos disponibles habrían huido del país, e incluso del continente, para no tener que estar bajo sus órdenes. En verdad le temían, y estaban arrepentidos de lo que estaba sucediendo por entonces. Pero no tenían alternativa…

-Claro que la tenían. –discutió Ron con una mirada furibunda. –Todos los que conformaron la Orden del Fénix, tanto la primera como la segunda, eran enemigos de Voldemort abiertamente. Todos ellos arriesgaron sus vidas, y muchos la perdieron en la lucha que les tocó pelear. Ellos son sólo un trío de cobardes infelices que no se atrevieron a reconocer su error en esa estúpida ambición de poder y ahora pretenden que nosotros cooperemos con ellos.

-Relájate, Ron. Déjala terminar de hablar –lo serenó Harry tranquilamente, haciéndole un gesto a Pansy para que continuara hablando.

-No, tiene razón. Ellos fueron cobardes. –concedió ella, para sorpresa de los tres. Hermione entreabrió los labios, anonadada. –Fueron débiles y seguirán siéndolo, porque saben que se equivocaron una vez y que ya no tienen muchas esperanzas para salir de Azkaban. En el presente, las cosas han cambiado mucho en el mundo mágico, sobre todo después del fin de la Segunda Guerra; pero el pasado no puede borrarse. Y aunque estén sinceramente arrepentidos, no hay muchas posibilidades de que la gente los perdone. Yo misma tengo que limpiar las manchas de mi legajo. Soy una Slytherin, después de todo, y he tenido mis diferencias con ustedes. Por eso no debería haberme adelantado a hablar de los Malfoy, y debería haber comenzado pidiéndoles mis más sinceras disculpas por todos los contratiempos que pude haberles causado mientras salvaban al mundo de la desgracia, la desaparición y muerte de gente inocente.

En ese momento de la conversación se detuvo para mirarlos a los tres a los ojos con una convincente y, sobre todo real, expresión de disculpa. Hacía mucho tiempo que era completamente consciente de todos sus errores. Había cambiado, eso era seguro. Quizá tenía algo de razón Zabini al decirle que se había convertido en una sentimental, pero aquello era un arrepentimiento sincero y honesto, y aunque sabía que no había vuelta atrás, por lo menos intentaba demostrar ese cambio que con el paso del tiempo y la madurez de los años tuvo lugar en ella para convertirla en una persona nueva, totalmente diferente de la que los tres amigos sentados a la mesa conocían desde el colegio. Todos los mortífagos sienten arrepentimiento, eso estaba claro. Ella misma había comprobado la debilidad de los padres de Draco al verlos confinados a la prisión por un tiempo indeterminado y sin tener escapatoria alguna de las fauces de la justicia. Y en el caso de la mayoría de los Slytherin que se convirtieron en algún momento en seguidores de Voldemort, que hicieron daño sin ser completamente conscientes de lo que estaban causando a la comunidad mágica, que aspiraron al poder e intentaron alcanzarlo de la forma más vil y sangrienta, que despreciaron a sus pares, a sus iguales, por algo tan banal como ser hijos de _muggles_ o tener sangre mezclada; el arrepentimiento era aún mayor y dolía como un agujero en medio del alma. Muchas familias habían sido movidas a una u otra posición por el miedo. Ese miedo irracional que surge de ver a los seres queridos en problemas, a sus propias familias en el borde de un abismo identificable en el que siempre se encontraban a punto de caer. Los más valientes leones de Gryffindor sentían miedo en algún momento. Las serpientes Slytherin eran duras por fuera y a primera vista sólo eran bífidos insensibles capaces de comerse a sus presas de un solo bocado con tal de protegerse a sí mismos, mantener inmaculado su nombre, agrandar su honor. Pero también ellos tenían sentimientos, porque eran seres humanos de carne, corazón y huesos, al igual que todos los demás magos y brujas del mundo. Sentían el dolor, la pena, el amor en la misma medida en que lo sentía cualquier otra persona que no cargara con el peso del orgullo verde y plata característico de los que buscaban la gloria personal y acababan transitando senderos oscuros con la dignidad perdida y el alma rasgada por la crudeza y el deshonor. Todos los magos sienten miedo, y ese es uno de los motores que mueve el mundo, en constante ritmo, en permanente cambio.

Todo eso quiso hacerles entender Pansy con esa mirada solícita que les regaló a los tres amigos, cargada de emociones encontradas y sentimientos perdidos en el tiempo. Se miraron entre ellos por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin rencores de por medio, sin querer hechizarse por el puro hábito de hacerse daño. Se vieron a los ojos por primera vez en casi ocho años como iguales, capaces de compartir una cena e incluso un tímido sentimiento de amistad y comprensión. Fue como sellar un pacto o firmar un tratado de paz entre el mundo mágico y una única parte contratante: ella, la primera representante de la casa Slytherin capaz de poner en palabras el sentimiento más profundo e increíble de los pertenecientes a esa raza. Finalmente se sonrieron tímidamente los cuatro al mismo tiempo, y respiraron casi aliviados. Definitivamente las cosas estaban cambiando.

-Estás perdonada, y libre de todo cargo. –concluyó Harry sonriéndole más abiertamente y dirigiéndole una mirada cálida. Era otra persona a la que veía, ya no era la misma. El peso de la culpa la había abandonado al sentirse comprendida y estaba más suelta y flexible, como quien se mueve por un terreno desconocido y lo explora para sentirse a salvo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Comprendo que todavía tengan muchos juicios negativos para con el matrimonio Malfoy. Pero créanme que ellos también están arrepentidos de sus errores y faltas, y darían toda su fortuna por encontrar la manera de ser perdonados. Los mortífagos también se arrepienten, y ellos son los que más peso llevan sobre sus brazos, por ser desde un principio tus enemigos declarados. Los carcome la culpa, sólo el perdón podría salvarlos.

Salvarlos… esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de Harry una o dos veces más después de que la chica la dijera. Entonces recordó. Vio su propio error. Reconoció su falta. Y entendió que debía perdonar, dejar que se limpiara la historia del pasado, y eximir de sus cargos al matrimonio que le pusiera trabas y obstáculos a través de su carrera hacia el enfrentamiento con el destino, para finalmente salvarlo en el momento final. Volvió a sentir los labios fríos de Narcisa Malfoy susurrándole en su oído para conocer el paradero de su hijo. Volvió a sentir sus uñas clavándose con desesperación en su pecho al recibir la respuesta afirmativa cuando preguntó si Draco estaba vivo. Y volvió a oír, como un eco lejano en la distancia, su grito terrible y cargado de miedo: ¡Está muerto! Un grito que, increíblemente, le salvó la vida.

Estaba en deuda con ella y había llegado el momento de devolverle el favor.


	8. La joya de la familia

**Capítulo 8 – La joya de la familia**

_Se miran, se presienten, se desean,  
se acarician, se besan, se desnudan,  
se respiran, se acuestan, se olfatean,  
se penetran, se chupan, se demudan,  
se adormecen, se despiertan, se iluminan,  
se codician, se palpan, se fascinan,  
se mastican, se gustan, se babean,  
se confunden, se acoplan, se disgregan,  
se aletargan, fallecen, se reintegran,  
se distienden, se enarcan, se menean,  
se retuercen, se estiran, se caldean,  
se estrangulan, se aprietan se estremecen,  
se tantean, se juntan, desfallecen,  
se repelen, se enervan, se apetecen,  
se acometen, se enlazan, se entrechocan,  
se agazapan, se apresan, se dislocan,  
se perforan, se incrustan, se acribillan,  
se remachan, se injertan, se atornillan,  
se desmayan, reviven, resplandecen,  
se contemplan, se inflaman, se enloquecen,  
se derriten, se sueldan, se calcinan,  
se desgarran, se muerden, se asesinan,  
resucitan, se buscan, se refriegan,  
se rehuyen, se evaden, y se entregan._

_Poema Nº12 – Oliverio Girondo_

Pansy se sintió más tranquila después de haber descargado todas las emociones que la embargaban frente a los tres jóvenes amigos. Recibió sus sonrisas como una cálida brisa de verano en el rostro y les devolvió el gesto con auténtica alegría, feliz de saber que la habían perdonado, que su cambio no había sido en vano, y sobre todo, que aquello era tan real como ella misma. Ser una buena persona no era una costumbre que los Slytherin se pasaran de unos a otros como en las buenas familias, y a pesar de los tropiezos, con el tiempo ella había aprendido sola la lección. Estaba orgullosa de ello, y creía que era una enseñanza digna de transmitir de generación en generación, de padres a hijos, entre hermanos y amigos. Ser una buena persona le abría puertas en muchos aspectos de la vida, estaba comprobándolo. Le convenía y le gustaba, la hacía sentir bien. El frío de las mazmorras de la vieja sala común que se le había metido entre la piel y los huesos durante siete años de edad escolar se escabulló en cuestión de instantes y fue reemplazado por una cálida sensación de bienestar. Llegó incluso a pensar, con algo de ironía, que si se pusiera nuevamente el sombrero seleccionador sobre la cabeza tal vez el objeto la enviaría a Gryffindor o Hufflepuff esta vez, y en verdad la idea no le parecía tan mala. Pero en unos instantes Harry la desvió de sus cavilaciones.

-De todos modos… deberás esperar una respuesta sobre el asunto de los Malfoy. Tenemos que tomar una decisión, y si vamos a declarar los tres, será mejor que nos pongamos de acuerdo antes.

-Claro, está bien, lo comprendo. –asintió ella enérgicamente. –Tal vez quieras ir a hablar tú mismo con ellos, aunque no te lo recomiendo. Azkaban es un lugar tan oscuro, tan frío…

-¿Y qué opina Malfoy de todo esto? –preguntó repentinamente Ron, alzando una ceja. Pansy lo miró sorprendida como sin comprender, entonces el chico agregó: -Draco, Draco Malfoy. No me hubiera imaginado jamás que te permitiera venir a pedir ayuda para esto.

-Esto… bueno, yo…

-¡Pansy! –exclamó de pronto Hermione, como horrorizada. -¿No insinúas que todavía no le dijiste que ibas a venir a hablar con nosotros, verdad?

La joven morena asintió con la cabeza gacha, algo ruborizada.

-Ha sido un error de parte mía. Pero es que ya sé como se lo va a tomar.

-¿Quieres decir que él ni siquiera está enterado de todo esto? –inquirió Harry, conociendo la respuesta. –Quizá sea mejor así.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tal vez no sea tan mala idea que lo mantengas oculto por un tiempo más. Me gustaría ir a hablar con sus padres antes que por su terrible orgullo cometa algún error y me arrepienta de estar considerándolo. –se explicó el muchacho, concienzudamente. Los otros dos lo miraban con aprobación. Pansy asintió.

-Está bien, no le diré nada todavía. Encontraré la forma de decírselo en el momento adecuado, de la forma ideal. Y procuraré que sea por carta para esconderme mientras lee el mensaje, porque de otro modo, me buscará para matarme. –bromeó Pansy, entre divertida y realmente asustada.

-Si para entonces ya me he entrevistado con los Malfoy, entonces no podrá negarse. Yo mismo se lo ofreceré, sin necesidad de que me lo pida, ni que tú le descubras tu engaño. Has sido muy astuta. –señaló Harry con una ceja levantada, pero con expresión igualmente divertida.

-¿Tú se lo ofrecerás? ¿Estás demente? –replicó Ron alzando la voz sin darse cuenta. Sus orejas se enrojecieron cuando Hermione le dirigió una mirada furtiva cargada de ira. -¡Han sido enemigos declarados todos estos años! ¿No crees que sospechará?

-Puede ser, sí. Pero yo tengo un saldo pendiente con esa familia y creo que ha llegado el momento de pagarlo. Y él deberá comprender y resignarse a ello. No me gusta deberle cuentas a nadie. –vaticinó Harry, dejándolos en la duda. Pero no dijo nada más. Se puso de pie y comenzó a levantar la mesa por ponerse en movimiento. Llevaban ya mucho tiempo sentados, y él comenzaba a inquietarse nuevamente por el caso de Neville, de quien aún no tenían noticias. Y tenía que decírselo a sus amigos, aunque todavía no estaba seguro de confiar o no en Pansy lo suficiente como para hablar de ello en su presencia. Los demás lo imitaron.

Mientras las dos chicas lavaban la vajilla en la cocina, conversando y riendo abiertamente, como viejas amigas, Harry y Ron habían vuelto a sentarse frente a frente en la mesa, compartiendo una copa de Whisky de Fuego. Harry creyó que era buen momento para contarle a su amigo el problema que lo estaba preocupando, pero no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo, porque Ron comenzó a plantearle su dilema primero.

-Hermione está enojada por lo del viaje a Irlanda… y continuará enojada, no se le pasará. –dijo en voz baja, mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina para comprobar que la aludida no apareciera por allí. –Entiendo que se ponga triste, por extrañarme y todo eso… pero nadie más puede hacer ese trabajo, y sólo estaremos separados unos meses.

-Creo que el problema pasa por otro lado, Ron. –se aventuró Harry en el mismo tono. Tenía algo más de tacto que el otro y podía ver que las cosas no estaban del todo bien con su amiga. Lo había notado hacía un tiempo. Ella pasaba horas interminables en el hospital y llegaba a la casa agotada, pero siempre encontraba algo para hacer. No podía estarse quieta, parecía en eterno estado de nerviosismo. Y en alguna que otra ocasión la vio temblar compulsivamente, generalmente cuando alguien le hablaba de casamiento o de formar una familia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Creo que deberías hablarlo con ella. Yo no sé qué es lo que le pasa, pero no creo que se haya puesto tan furiosa sólo porque deberán estar separados unos cuantos meses. Debe pasarle algo más.

-Ya que lo mencionas, la he notado algo rara estos días… como si no se sintiera cómoda en ningún lado. –suspiró Ron preocupado, empinando el último trago de su Whisky. –Esta noche hablaré con ella seriamente, hasta que me diga lo que le pasa. Me pone enfermo verla así. Yo sólo quiero que sea feliz…

-Cómo has madurado, amigo mío. –sonrió el otro con expresión afable, dándole una palmada en la cabeza con gesto amistoso.

-Mañana vuelve Ginny de Hogwarts. Más te vale que…

-Escucha, hace tiempo que doy batalla por la felicidad de mi novia, no necesito que me recuerdes mi deber. Su vida es por lejos mucho más tranquila que la mía, ella es más feliz que yo, doy fe. Pero me contagia. Y saca lo mejor de mí.

-Sentimental. –tosió el pelirrojo y luego lanzó una abierta carcajada. Harry le dio otro coscorrón, también riendo. En ese momento salieron las chicas de la cocina, cargando una bandeja con tazas de café. Compartieron ese rato hablando banalidades hasta que Hermione recordó algo y volvió a hacerle esa pregunta que Harry no quería que hiciera.

-Casi lo olvido. Harry, cuando entraste dijiste que traías malas noticias. ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

El joven devolvió la mirada a las tres personas que le prestaban exagerada atención y se puso incómodo, pero decidió que no tenía nada que perder. Después de todo, habían aceptado tácitamente que el arrepentimiento de Pansy era sincero. No era una mortífaga. Estaba en su bando. Por eso fue que se determinó a hablar en su presencia.

-Neville lleva tres días desaparecido. Me lo ha informado Ginny ayer noche, y he estado buscándolo por todos los sitios por donde pudo haber pasado. Pero no hallé ni rastro de él en ninguna parte, y estoy empezando a preocuparme. Di aviso a los de la Orden, pero aún no hay un plan de acción.

-¡Cielos! –exclamó Hermione, horrorizada, y se llevó una mano a la boca. Pansy palideció visiblemente y Ron se puso tenso.

-¿Desaparecido? ¿Tres días? No puede ser… ¿por qué estaría desaparecido? ¿A dónde habrá ido? –farfulló, nervioso, rascándose la cabeza inconscientemente.

-Dudo que se haya _ido_ por su cuenta, Ronald. Me parece que esto es más grave. –replicó Hermione con tono sagaz, pero sin dejar de pasear los ojos por el rostro de su amigo moreno, como buscando una broma o la confirmación de una verdad.

-¿Tú crees…? –comenzó a decir Pansy Parkinson, pero tuvo que aclararse la garganta para continuar, porque sintió que se ahogaba. Se había puesto un poco pálida y tenía los labios tensos. -¿Tu crees que lo han _secuestrado_?

-No sé qué creer. No tenemos pruebas. Pero aún hay mortífagos sueltos. Y no creo que simplemente se lo haya tragado la tierra. –confirmó Harry, con todo su pesar. Decirlo abiertamente era como levantar una pesada mochila y cargársela a la espalda, era hacerlo más real y más tangible que siendo sólo una duda en el aire.

Para sorpresa de todos, Pansy gimoteó y casi deja escapar un sollozo. Se levantó pidiendo disculpas y se encaminó al baño, seguida por una Hermione igualmente desconcertada. Los otros dos se quedaron de nuevo, solos, mirándose sin decir una palabra.

-Dolohov… los Carrow… Yaxley, Scabior y Greyback. Esos son los seis que aún están libres, ¿verdad? –enumeró Ron alzando las manos y mostrando seis dedos.

-Greyback y Dolohov fueron hallados la semana pasada y ahora están en Azkaban, van a ser procesados en cuestión de días. Tal vez les den cadena perpetua. –corrigió Harry, apesadumbrado, y agregó: -Pero los otros cuatro siguen sueltos y no se sabe absolutamente nada de su paradero.

-¿Qué pasó con el supuesto plan que tenía el ministerio para adelantarse a ellos?

-Todavía está en proceso. Hay muchas trabas de por medio. Es imposible hallarlos por la Marca Tenebrosa si no tenemos una entre nosotros. Y ningún mortífago querrá… -se detuvo en medio de la frase, levantándose tan de pronto que Ron hizo ademán de sacar la varita y apuntar a la puerta de calle. -¡Trabajar para nosotros! ¡Lo tengo!

-¿Quieres explicar en qué diablos estás pensando, Harry Potter?

-Necesitamos que un mortífago trabaje para la Orden, para poder encontrar a los que quedan afuera. Necesitamos una Marca entre nosotros para hacer una conexión directa entre uno y los otros, que sea imperceptible.

-¿Estás insinuando que vas a pedirle a Draco Malfoy que trabaje para ti?

-¿Pretendes que se lo pida a Dolohov? Casi me arranca la nariz con un maleficio la última vez que lo tuve enfrente, cuando lo encontramos solo en el estrecho de Gibraltar.

En ese momento Pansy y Hermione volvieron a la sala. Ambas se habían lavado la cara, y salían en posiciones exactamente opuestas a como habían entrado al baño: la primera llevaba arrastrando a la segunda, abrazándola por los hombros, como si la hubiera consolado. Ron creyó comprender lo que había pasado y se puso nervioso, pero no dijo nada. Pansy habló:

-Perdonen que los interrumpa, pero creo haber oído que están buscando a los mortífagos que siguen sueltos. Quiero decirles que Draco ha estado buscando a los Carrow durante semanas sin dar con ellos, y que la última vez apareció desmayado en mi casa después de hablar con el señor Burkes, de Borgin y Burkes. –señaló con aires de importancia, como si aquello fuera realmente relevante. Y para Harry lo fue.

-¿Borgin y Burkes? Eso es en la calleja Knocturn. ¿Por qué fue a hablar con él?

-Le había llegado un rumor de que los hermanos se habían puesto en contacto con él y lo habían obligado con maleficios a hacerles un trabajo. Pero Draco no pudo confirmarlo, porque la rata escapó antes de que pudiera sonsacarle ninguna información verídica. –explicó Pansy volviendo a sentarse frente a Hermione y junto a Harry, que la miraba solícito. Le agradaba poder otorgar alguna información de utilidad, porque se había sentido mal al oír la "mala noticia" que el joven traía. En algún punto lejano de su cerebro se sintió culpable, sin razón alguna.

-¿Y para qué querría Malfoy encontrar a los Carrow? –se entrometió Ron, entre sorprendido y desconfiado.

-Para entregarlos al ministerio a cambio de la libertad de sus padres. –replicó la chica sin dudar. Los dos hombres se miraron uno a otro, y asintieron al mismo tiempo. Habían tomado una decisión.

-Bueno, Pansy, hay un cambio de planes. –informó Harry después de un momento de silencio en el que las chicas los miraban, sedientas de información. La mencionada se irguió en su silla dispuesta a escuchar y asintió para que continuara hablando. –El lunes me llevarás a hablar con Malfoy directamente. Nosotros prestaremos declaración para el juicio de sus padres, a cambio de un último favor que yo mismo iré a plantearle.

-¡Harry, el lunes es navidad! –le recordó Hermione alzando la vista. Pansy asintió un poco confundida, porque tampoco lo había recordado y estuvo a punto de aceptar la propuesta, hasta que regresó a su memoria el recuerdo de la reunión con sus padres y ese otro recuerdo imaginario, como un dolor físico, en el que veía a Draco solo, vagando por las calles nevadas, oyendo a lo lejos los cánticos navideños, masticando su rabia y deglutiendo su soledad.

-Bien, que sea el martes. Pero tiene que ser cuanto antes, porque muchas cosas dependen de esto. Si todo sale bien, y nos movemos con un plan, Malfoy nos ayudará a encontrar a Neville.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que vas a pedirle? –preguntó Pansy, auténticamente entusiasmada pero a la vez desentendida del tema. Harry la miró de arriba abajo como si estuviera analizándola, y debe haber llegado mentalmente a la conclusión de que no valía la pena dar tanta información, porque negó con la cabeza y susurró:

-Prefiero hablarlo con él. Ya te enterarás en su momento.

La joven asintió sin decir nada más y anunció que ya tenía que irse. Harry la seguía. La pareja anfitriona los acompañó hasta la puerta de entrada y los saludaron, a la primera con respeto y al segundo con afecto. Las cosas no habían cambiado tanto, después de todo, y la confianza se gana de a poco, pensó ella sonriente.

-¿Quieres… que te acompañe? –preguntó dubitativo Harry. Qué caballeroso, pensó ella divertida.

-Está bien, vivo sólo a unas cuantas cuadras, pensaba ir caminando.

Se encaminaron calle abajo en silencio. Ella iba caminando con gracia, despacio, como si quisiera retrasar el tiempo unos minutos más. Él iba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, mirando el suelo a sus pies, pensativo. Cuando apenas habían alcanzado la esquina de esa larga cuadra de edificios altos y negocios _muggle _ya cerrados, Pansy cortó el silencio:

-¿Estás entendido de lo que le pasa a Hermione últimamente?

El otro se detuvo en seco, sorprendido. Cuando salieron del baño y volvieron a sentarse en el comedor, era evidente que habían hablado, pero en un principio creyó que se trataba de la desaparición de su amigo Neville. Ahora ella le estaba dejando bastante claro que el problema reciente estaba relacionado con esa otra cosa que a su amiga le sucedía todo el tiempo desde hacía unas semanas. Pansy no notó que el otro se detuvo hasta después de haber caminado unos cuantos metros, cuando se paró en la acera también y se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Harry la alcanzó en cuatro zancadas y le dijo:

-He notado que está triste por algo, pero nunca le pregunté por qué.

-Bien… -asintió ella, reanudando la caminata, con Harry detrás. –Quizá no sea yo la indicada para decírtelo, pero tal vez puedas darle una mano a tu amigo para que solucione el problema, digamos "desde casa".

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ella tiene miedo, Harry. Está pasando por una época de inseguridad constante. Quiere a Ronald con todo su ser, pero en todos lados siente que algo le está faltando. No puede separarse de él, y su ausencia la desestabiliza, pero al mismo tiempo, su presencia fuerte en la casa la asusta y la hace retroceder. Y no es sólo eso, sino que además, tiene miedo de perder su trabajo, de que le pase algo malo a sus seres queridos, de no poder realizarse en sus objetivos, e incluso, tiene miedo de tener un bebé.

-¿Tener un bebé? –inquirió sorprendido el joven, entendiendo mal. -¿Está embarazada?

-No, no es así. Se está cuidando con métodos mágicos y _muggles_ para evitar un embarazo, porque no lo desea ahora. Necesita trabajar y sentir que crece y asciende en la escala laboral para realizarse como persona. Y ella sabe que su novio cree que sólo formando una familia estable como de la que él mismo proviene va a sentirse satisfecho.

-Eso no es cierto…

-No te lo debe de haber dicho, como tampoco se lo dijo explícitamente a ella. Pero nosotras las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido. Ella lo sabe, y me lo contó. Y ese es el mayor de sus miedos.

Harry continuó caminando en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Le sorprendía que su amiga sintiera tantas cosas juntas y no se hubiera atrevido a decírselo, siquiera a él. Y sin embargo había encontrado un punto de apoyo en ella, en esa casi desconocida que ahora lo miraba expectante, tal vez esperando una respuesta. ¿Y él, qué podría decir? En verdad conocía ese miedo, esa irracionalidad desesperante que surgía en uno en las peores situaciones, en las menos indicadas. Conocía esa sensación de malestar que lo perforaba constantemente, esa idea imprecisa de no pertenecer a ningún lado y no sentirse satisfecho con ninguna cosa que hiciera. Hermione y él apuntaban a cosas distintas, eso lo sabía. Pero ahora comprendía la causa del malestar de su amiga y veía algunas semejanzas en él. Sintió que se le exprimía el cerebro. Las palabras de Pansy le habían llevado a pensar en su propio problema, a reflexionar. ¿Qué era lo que realmente lo hacía feliz?, y ¿qué había estado haciendo en este último tiempo? Trabajando para ganarse la vida, en primer lugar. Satisfaciendo su deseo de venganza por todas las cosas horribles que los mortífagos habían hecho durante tantos años a sus seres queridos desde el amparo del ministerio. Ya sólo quedaban unos cuantos sueltos, y él estaba dispuesto a entregarlo todo para darles caza y verlos encerrados: no viviría en paz mientras quedara aunque sea sólo uno de ellos en libertad. Pero había algo más. Había estado limpiando la casa de Sirius para convertirla en un lugar habitable. ¿La casa de Sirius? Corrección: su casa. No, no era su casa después de todo. Aunque él fuera el dueño legal de esa mansión, allí nunca se sentiría en su casa. No estaba cómodo, se sentía ajeno, extraño, y constantemente solo. Los únicos momentos en los que podía decir que aquél lugar fuera un sitio confortable, se daban cuando Ginny estaba a su lado. Ginny preparando el desayuno en la pequeña cocina mientras Kreacher intentaba ayudarla sin que ella le hiciera caso, Ginny haciendo sus deberes del colegio en la mesa del comedor, Ginny ayudándolo a limpiar a fondo los grandes armarios de la sala de estar, Ginny riendo a carcajadas entre copas de hidromiel y bombones de menta el día de su primer aniversario en la Casa de los Gritos, Ginny durmiendo aferrada a su cuerpo y respirando de su aliento, con su largo pelo rojizo cayendo sobre sus ojos cerrados como una cortina de fuego… sonrió lacónicamente, comprendiendo que la base de su problema contenía en sí misma la solución. Miró a Pansy volviendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Entiendo lo que me estás diciendo. Pero ella misma deberá encontrar la solución a sus problemas. Cuando esté dispuesta a exteriorizarlos con la persona que corresponde; quiero decir, con Ron, se sentirá más tranquila. –declaró, seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. Además había tomado una pequeña decisión instantánea, hablaría con Ginny. La joven le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No esperaba oír menos de ti, el héroe del mundo mágico. Siempre con un as bajo la manga. Siempre valiente.

-No te equivoques, ya tú misma lo dijiste: todos los magos sienten miedo. Yo tengo los míos también.

-No dejas de ser un héroe. Estás hecho de otro palo. –bromeó ella, sin dejar de sonreír. Se detuvo y señaló un edificio alto al otro lado de la calle. –Ahí está mi casa, por si necesitas comunicarte conmigo. Vivo en el cuarto piso, departamento C. Adiós, Harry. Gracias por todo.

Cruzó la calle con paso decidido y antes de cerrar la puerta vidriada del edificio vio al joven que la había acompañado dar un giro sobre sí mismo y desaparecer al instante.

El domingo, cerca del mediodía, Harry se despidió de Kreacher encargándole un gran favor y se dirigió hacia la Madriguera. Allí estaba prácticamente toda la familia esperándolo. En la cocina lo recibieron los señores Weasley y Andrómeda, que llevaba al pequeño Teddy en brazos, completamente dormido. Podía escuchar a George, Bill y Percy discutiendo en el salón, y cuando se asomó a mirar los vio sentados alrededor de una mesita baja sobre la que había extendido un enorme mapa en movimiento.

-Han estado estos dos días marcando en el Mapamundi todos los sitios cargados de magia donde podría encontrarse Neville. Creo que tienen un plan, y van a ponerlo en marcha después de navidad. –le explicó la señora Weasley, que ya estaba enterada del asunto de la desaparición de su amigo. Parecía agotada y tenía los ojos hundidos tras unas visibles ojeras, y mientras le hablaba hacía movimientos con la varita sobre un caldero que crepitaba en el fuego. Harry prefirió no seguir hablando del tema con ella, suficientes problemas tenía esa pobre mujer para sumarle una preocupación más.

-¿Dónde está Fleur?

-Está en mi habitación. Lleva semanas durmiendo todo el día. Es una etapa común en el embarazo, ¿sabes? Con los gemelos yo pasaba la mayor parte del día en la cama. –replicó con añoranza la regordeta mujer, sin dejar de mover la varita sobre la salsa de carne que estaba preparando mientras con la otra mano arrojaba algunas cebollitas crudas.

-¿Y qué hay de los demás?

-Charlie pasará las vacaciones navideñas en Rumania, envió una carta ayer explicando que tiene mucho trabajo. Eso nos da la posibilidad de que Andrómeda se quede aquí esta noche con Ted para ayudarme con la cena de mañana. Hermione y Ron llegarán de un momento a otro.

En ese momento Arthur Weasley se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ellos con una enorme bandeja de papas que había estado pelando. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesada de la cocina e hizo un gesto silencioso a Harry para que lo siguiera al jardín. Una vez afuera, cerró la puerta con cuidado y le señaló el cobertizo, donde usualmente guardaba los cacharros _muggles_ que encontraba o compraba de reventa para examinar con detenimiento, fascinado por la inteligencia de los no-magos. Entró allí y quitó una tela de protección a un pequeño televisor de unas veinte pulgadas.

-Este es el aparato que el Ministerio nos proporcionó para encontrar a los mortífagos. Mi departamento ya está trabajando en eso, pero no podemos continuar sin la conexión que necesitamos.

-Lo sé, Arthur, pero estoy trabajando en ello. Si todo sale como espero, el martes mismo podremos poner el plan en marcha. –puntalizó Harry asintiendo con la cabeza, sin darle una segunda mirada al televisor. Arthur pareció suspirar con alivio, pero no le preguntó el método que utilizaría para conseguir la Marca, algo que a Harry lo alivió, porque él mismo aún no lo tenía claro. Aunque a fin de cuentas, se enteraría en algún momento. Volvieron a la casa en silencio y se reunieron a los demás pelirrojos en el salón para ponerse al tanto del plan que ellos tenían. Los Weasley saludaron con los ánimos un poco caídos a Harry, pero lo invitaron a sentarse entre ellos y le explicaron que en los días siguientes comenzarían a buscar a Neville con la misma tenacidad con la que estaban buscando a los mortífagos, aunque suponían que estaban buscando lo mismo.

-Anoche me puse en contacto con Dung. No le gustó mucho la idea, pero le dije que le daría una cuantiosa recompensa si nos daba una mano. –comentó George rascándose la cabeza, sin levantar la vista del mapa.

-¿Con Mundungus Fletcher? ¿Por qué quieres que él nos ayude? –inquirió Harry sorprendido y algo disgustado. Claro, nunca le había caído bien ese tipo.

-Porque él conoce mucha gente, y suele frecuentar sitios a los que nosotros no entraríamos ni por todo el oro del mundo. –contestó con naturalidad el gemelo, mirando al muchacho. Harry asintió, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con tener que pagarle. El otro lo notó y agregó, riendo: -No te preocupes, Harry, no le dije exactamente con qué le voy a pagar. Tengo una gran cantidad de pastillas vomitivas y turrones sangranarices pasados de vencimiento, los pondré en dos bolsas llegado el momento.

-Ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón. –recitó Bill coreando las risas de su hermano menor. El señor Weasley y Harry sonrieron, pero Percy sólo los miró a todos seriamente, como si no entendiera el chiste.

En ese momento el fuego de la chimenea se volvió verde esmeralda y apareció la figura de Hermione en ella girando sobre sí misma como un trompo. Era raro que ella perdiera el equilibrio al viajar con polvos flu, pero en esta ocasión se derrumbó sobre el suelo cayendo con las rodillas y las palmas abiertas en la madera fría. Harry se acercó para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, y notó que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, como si hubiera pasado una noche en vela o como si hubiera llorado todo el día. O tal vez las dos cosas. La joven se irguió tomándolo por los antebrazos y se quedó un momento así, aferrándolo con demasiada fuerza, dirigiéndole una mirada suplicante. A su amigo se le cayó el alma a los pies.

-¿Dónde está Ron? –fue lo único que supo decir.

-Se ha quedado en la casa reparando una cosa que se rompió. –respondió ella con la voz entrecortada y lo soltó. Se dirigió a la cocina con paso tambaleante para alejarse de las miradas de todos los hombres, que levantaban la cabeza con curiosidad y algo de preocupación. Harry estuvo tentado en seguirla, pero pensó que tal vez su amiga prefiriera hablar con las mujeres de la familia. Se quedó junto a la chimenea esperando a su amigo, y cuando por fin apareció, le espetó, sin saludarlo:

-Saluda a la familia y sígueme al jardín.

Salió nuevamente de la casa y se sentó en el tronco caído de un árbol, en un sitio alejado pero seguro para poder hablar tranquilos. De lejos podía escuchar a los Weasley discutiendo en voz alta e incluso el llanto de su ahijado, que posiblemente hubiera despertado con hambre. Poco después de unos minutos apareció Ron a su lado, sentándose con aspecto cansino, y comenzó a hablar sin que Harry se lo pidiera.

-Tenías razón amigo, hablé con Hermione anoche. Y también esta mañana. Y hace tan sólo un momento de nuevo. Discutimos muchas veces, pero no quiere decirme qué es exactamente lo que le pasa.

-¿Qué es lo que te dijo entonces? Se la ve muy mal.

-Se limitó a decirme que no va a permitir que me vaya a Irlanda, así tenga que encerrarme durante el próximo mes, hasta la fecha del viaje. Creo que está volviéndose loca. Estaba tan condenadamente enojada que algunos objetos se levantaban en el aire, a pesar de que no llevaba la varita encima. Rompió unos cuantos platos y dañó un jarrón que nos regaló mi madre. –le contó Ron agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Esas cosas que uno hace con magia sin la varita, cuando pierde el control, por lo general suceden cuando te invade el miedo, no el enojo. –señaló Harry, que sabía bastante del tema. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había escapado mágicamente, volando, de los puños de su primo Dudley, aunque eso hubiera pasado hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-¿Miedo? Bueno, ese es un buen dato. Pero yo tengo otro problema: mi novia no quiere decirme lo que le pasa. –masculló Ron tomando una piedra irregular del suelo y lanzándola lejos.

-Vas a tener que dejar de insistir con el tema del viaje. Déjala que se le acomoden las ideas y prueba de nuevo. Hermione casi no tiene amigas y no ha encontrado con quién descargar esas cosas que siente en todo este tiempo. –indicó Harry con cautela, eligiendo las palabras para no hablar de más.

-¿Y tú qué sabes al respecto? ¿Te dijo algo? –preguntó Ron, irritado. Lo que le faltaba: que no hablara con él era una cosa, pero que prefiriera decirle lo que le pasaba a Harry era una especie de engaño.

-Yo no sé nada… -mintió el moreno sin mirarlo, y agregó: -Pero, fíjate en esto: Ginny es la única amiga que ella tiene y ahora está en Hogwarts. No hablan nunca, excepto alguna que otra carta. Quizá después de las navidades esté más tranquila, porque Ginny sabrá hacerla hablar como sólo las mujeres saben hacer.

-Bien pensado… -suspiró con pesadumbre su amigo, volviendo a ponerse de pie. –Vamos, aquí hace frío. Y quiero tenerla cerca, aunque no me hable.

Harry entró a la Madriguera por tercera vez en el día. Si había algo que no le gustaba, eso era presenciar los problemas y discusiones de sus amigos. Pero si había algo que le gustaba aún menos que eso, era presenciar cómo se pasaban por alto, sin dirigirse la palabra, ignorándose por completo. Se frotó las manos heladas mientras recorría la casa buscando a su travieso ahijado para jugar con él y alejar por un rato sus pensamientos.

Por la tarde, cuando casi estaba anocheciendo, Harry partió solo en el viejo coche de su suegro a la estación de King Cross a buscar a Ginny, que por fin volvía de Hogwarts para las breves vacaciones de navidad. El resto de la familia se quedó en la casa, todos ayudando con los preparativos para la cena del día siguiente: eran muchos, y Andrómeda y Molly no podían sola con tanto trabajo. Cuando la vio aparecer en el andén entre toda la masa de gente, a través de la espesa niebla blanca que se cernía sobre ellos, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y la chica sonrió, caminando hacia a él rebosante de alegría y arrastrando su pesado baúl. Cuando llegó junto a él soltó sus cosas y se lanzó a sus brazos por un largo rato, aunque para ellos fuera sólo un instante. Por fin se separaron, y sintieron todas las miradas pegadas a ellos, pero no les importó.

-¿Se quedaron ayudando a mamá, verdad? –preguntó Ginny sabiamente, a lo que Harry asintió. –Genial, eso nos da un rato para hablar tranquilos. Vayámonos de aquí antes de que empiecen a pedirte autógrafos.

Harry alzó una ceja, riendo con sorna, y tomó su baúl para arrastrarlo hacia la salida. Subieron por la calle lateral hasta donde el joven había dejado estacionado el auto, cargaron las pertenencias de Ginny y partieron de regreso. Por el camino Harry le contó lo que había pasado en los últimos días, sin saltarse el episodio con Pansy Parkinson ni el detalle de la discusión entre Ron y Hermione, mientras ella lo escuchaba atenta. Para cuando terminó de contarle todo habían llegado a la Madriguera, de modo que tuvieron que interrumpirse y ella no pudo darle su punto de vista. Pero antes de bajarse del coche, ella lo miró seriamente y le dijo:

-Voy a buscar un momento para hablar a solas con Mione. Y más tarde me terminas de contar lo que falte. Tú también me debes una charla –y sin decir otra palabra comenzó a arrastrar el baúl hacia la entrada de la casa, cambiando su expresión seria por una media sonrisa en cuestión de instantes. Mientras la seguía, con la cabeza gacha, se preguntó qué se había olvidado de contarle para que le reclamara una "charla".

Antes y durante la cena, Harry observó que Ginny paseaba por la casa cruzando unas palabras con todos los integrantes de la gran familia. En un principio pensó que la intención de su novia era enterarse en poco tiempo de todo aquello que había acontecido en su ausencia, pero escuchando fragmentos de algunas conversaciones al azar supo que en realidad todos estaban esperando su llegada para hablar con ella sobre sus problemas personales. Ginny tenía una tendencia natural a sentarse para escuchar y aconsejar a sus seres queridos, y su ausencia se notaba demasiado en todos ellos. Después de la Segunda Guerra, ella fue la primera que se recompuso de la muerte de Fred y la única que se encargó de sacar a la familia del ensimismamiento en que se había hundido por la tristeza y el dolor. Su frescura les fue devolviendo poco a poco la alegría, hasta que pudieron volver a entrar en el estado habitual de tumulto y diversión. Ella era, literalmente, la joya de la familia. Incluso George, que era el más afectado por la pérdida de su gemelo, se recuperó lentamente de su largo duelo y volvió a sus andadas, a sus chistes y risas de siempre, aunque con menos entusiasmo que antes. Aún le faltaba una parte, la mitad de su alma se había ido con su hermano. Aunque no volvió a llorar en la almohada, cada vez que se iba a dormir, seguía deseándole las buenas noches a la cama vacía junto a la suya. Todos iban con ella a pedirle consejo o simplemente se sentaban a hablarle, aunque fuera de banalidades, porque ella tenía la capacidad de escuchar y recomendar que ningún terapeuta poseía, aún con años de densos estudios. Ella era el verdadero sostén de esa familia, y había asumido ese rol gustosa, casi con naturalidad, como si siempre hubiera sabido que estaba destinada a levantar a los caídos y salir adelante. Durante toda la noche encontró los momentos ideales para hablar en privado con cada uno de ellos, incluso Fleur, con quien no tenía mucha confianza. Su cuñada la encerró consigo en el baño para llorarle en el hombro porque extrañaba a su familia en Francia y tenía miedo de no ser una buena madre para el hijo que estaba en camino. Con su madre se encerró en la cocina mientras la ayudaba a servir el postre, y estuvo allí un rato mucho más largo que con los demás. Tenía una conexión especial con Molly, porque ella era su única descendiente mujer, y además su mejor compañía. Finalmente salieron juntas, sonriendo ampliamente y haciéndose chistes. Molly tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas y Ginny se movía dándose aires de grandeza, por el gusto de hacerla reír. Harry notó también que en algún punto de la noche su novia y su mejor amiga desaparecieron escaleras arriba, para volver por lo menos media hora más tarde. Bajaron por separado, la pelirroja primero, mirando a su hermano con algo parecido a la lástima, y luego la castaña, con la cara hinchada, pero para alivio de todos, un poco más tranquila. Se sentó junto a la mesa nuevamente, junto a Ron, y todos pudieron ver cómo le tomaba la mano, aunque no lo mirara a los ojos. El joven reprimió un suspiro de alivio y la abrazó por los hombros, sin dejar de conversar con George.

Hacia las diez de la noche comenzaron a irse los invitados. Fleur y Bill fueron los primeros en marcharse, argumentando que ella necesitaba reposo. Ron y Hermione no tardaron en seguirlos, George se encaminó al piso que poseía en el Callejón Diagon, que hacía las veces de hogar y de negocio de bromas, Percy se quedaba esa noche en la casa, ocupando su antigua habitación, y después de pelear con el crío para que se pusiera el pijama y dejara de hacer berrinches, Andrómeda partió con Ted rumbo a la habitación de Charlie para hacerlo dormir. El señor Weasley compartió con Harry una última copa mientras Ginny ayudaba a su madre en la cocina a preparar una enorme tarta de melaza para el día siguiente. Finalmente los dos adultos se fueron a dormir, saludando a los chicos hasta el día siguiente. Ambos sabían que Ginny se marchaba después de que ellos se acostaran, y de hecho, desaparecían hacia su habitación lo más pronto posible para no estar en el momento en que ella saliera por la chimenea. Era una especie de acuerdo tácito en el que se hacían los desentendidos, incluso cuando la veían llegar a la mañana siguiente para subir directamente a su habitación y dormir parte del día. No le hacían preguntas, y ella no daba respuestas.

Ginny tomó algunas de sus cosas del baúl y partió con Harry a Grimmauld Place. Allí, Kreacher los esperaba con dos humeantes tazas de café recién preparado. Se sentaron juntos en el enorme sofá del salón con intenciones de terminar la conversación que habían empezado horas antes.

-Hablé con Hermione. Me da mucha pena estar tanto tiempo distanciada de ella, necesita una amiga. Está muy sola. –empezó ella, rodeando la taza de café con ambas manos para entibiarlas. Se había cambiado con unos pantalones largos y calentitos y una playera de Harry, que usaba para dormir allí. Se había acurrucado en una esquina del sillón y tenía las piernas por encima de las de él y la cabeza echada levemente hacia atrás. Harry la miró enternecido y le hizo un gesto de asentimiento, para que continuara hablando. –Parece que Parkinson tenía razón. Tiene miedo de todo, incluso de sí misma. Será cuestión de que se acomode a sus nuevos tiempos y empiece a disfrutar de su nueva vida, en lugar de sufrirla.

El chico volvió a asentir en silencio. Dejó la taza de café en la pequeña mesita junto a ellos y se estiró un poco, sonando algunos de los huesos de su espalda. La pelirroja lo miró divertida.

-Estás agotado, ¿verdad?

-Sí, siento como si no hubiera dormido en semanas. –respondió él reprimiendo un bostezo, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ella dejó su propia taza y tiró de él hasta dejarlo boca abajo en el sillón, subiéndose encima con las piernas en su cintura para darle un masaje. Harry relajó todos los músculos y se dejó hacer.

-Espero que esto te alivie un poco, porque de todos modos no te vas a salvar de la que te espera. –insinuó ella con ferocidad, inclinándose para susurrar cerca de su oído.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que me espera?

-Tienes una novia muy intuitiva, y sé que me estás ocultando algo, Harry Potter. –replicó ella apretando con fuerza los nudillos en su espalda y arrancándole un gemido entre el dolor y el placer.

-Yo no... te oculto… nada. –masculló él, de manera entrecortada. Ella hizo más presión. -¡Está bien! Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Una sorpresa? –se sorprendió ella, y continuó masajeando más despacio. -¿Y de qué se trata?

-Si te dijera de qué se trata, ya no sería sorpresa. –contestó él, apoyándose sobre los almohadones y haciendo un considerable esfuerzo para quedar boca arriba, todavía con la joven encima. Sonreía con complicidad. Se perdió por un instante observándola desde abajo. Incluso así vestida, con el pelo suelto cayéndole desordenadamente sobre la espalda, le parecía preciosa. Y ella se perdió en sus ojos verdes, sosteniéndose erguida con las rodillas apretadas a ambos costados del joven y las manos reposando en su pecho. Entonces él se irguió para quedar a la misma altura que ella y la besó con ternura y pasión contenidas, apretándola contra su cuerpo y dirigiendo una mano a su largo y oloroso cabello. Se distanciaron un momento para mirarse a los ojos de cerca.

-¿Cuándo me vas a dar esa sorpresa, entonces? –murmuró ella a una distancia poco prudente de su boca y en un tono que incitaba a hacerla callar.

-Ahora mismo. –dijo él, y la alzó rodeándola por la cintura para ponerse de pie. Ella rió encantada y se apretó a su espalda con ambos brazos y aún más su cintura con las dos piernas. Cerró los ojos mientras él daba una vuelta sobre sí mismo y desaparecían del salón para aparecer en la habitación de Sirius, junto a la cama. Abrió los ojos, y se sorprendió de lo que vio.

La habitación estaba totalmente arreglada y muy diferente a la última vez que había estado allí. Por empezar, había velas en todos los estantes e incluso algunas flotando en el aire, iluminando el ambiente con un tono cálido y abrasador. Las cortinas habían sido cambiadas por unas telas rojizas que combinaban con la alfombra. También las cortinas de la cama, antes blancas, sucias y algo andrajosas, habían sido cambiadas por una suave seda translúcida de color carmín que hacía juego con grandes almohadones esparcidos en todo el colchón. Las paredes estaban empapeladas de tonos claros y ya no había ni rastro de las fotos y recortes de Sirius, excepto una en la que figuraban él y sus viejos amigos, que Harry había optado por situar en un lugar menos visible, pero no quiso arrancar. En el suelo, en la cama y por todos lados había pétalos de rosas de dos colores que brillaban a la tenue luz de las velas encendidas, y sobre la mesita de noche un ramo completo de al menos veinte rosas rojas se alzaba imponente perfumando el ambiente sin llegar a la asfixia. Ginny observó todo extasiada, mientras Harry la observaba girar la vista en todas direcciones apoyado en uno de los barrotes de la cama, sonriendo complacido. Finalmente ella se acercó y lo miró de frente con un brillo único en los ojos, un brillo que sólo él conocía.

-Amor, es hermoso… -suspiró con una ancha sonrisa, abrazándolo con ternura. Él la rodeó por la cintura con ambos brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo las caricias de su cabello en la barbilla.

-Tú eres hermosa. Pero falta algo.

Sin soltarla, se inclinó hacia adelante para abrir uno de los cajones de la cómoda junto a la cama y sacó algo que ella no alcanzó a ver hasta que él lo abrió y se lo puso delante de los ojos. Harry sostenía una caja de terciopelo rojo que guardaba un sencillo anillo de oro con un diamante en bruto incrustado justo en el centro.

-Gin… -comenzó, pero ella lo interrumpió, sobresaltada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ay, no, Harry, no puedo creer lo que estás haciendo…

-Ginny… escúchame. Mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido. Nada aquí tiene sentido cuando no estás. La casa me es incómoda, mi vida no me pertenece, el cuerpo no me responde. Todo es tuyo, todo lo que soy, te pertenece a ti. –continuó él seriamente, mirándola como nunca antes la había visto mientras a ella le corrían las lágrimas por las mejillas, inconteniblemente. Nunca antes la había visto llorar. Y le gustaba la idea de verla llorar por primera vez con lágrimas de felicidad.

-Harry… -sollozó ella apretando los ojos con fuerza, pero él no le hizo caso.

-Quizás esto no hiciera falta, porque de alguna manera, tú y yo ya estamos comprometidos. Pero la intención es demostrarte al menos en una mínima aparte cuán atado estoy a ti.

-Yo no quiero que te sientas atado…

-Escúchame Gin. Te amo. Eres lo más hermoso que hay en mi vida y no puedo imaginarme las cosas de otra manera. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es para mí saberte lejos cada vez que te vas? No soporto estar en ningún lugar si no estás a mi lado. Llenaste mi vida tan de pronto que cada una de tus breves ausencias me producen malestar.

-Basta, Harry, por favor… -pidió ella, volviendo a cerrar los ojos con fiereza y haciendo grandes esfuerzos para dejar de llorar.

-Nuestro compromiso viene siendo algo tácito y yo quiero hacerlo tangible, algo real. –replicó él en el mismo tono, sin dejar de sostener su radiante sonrisa. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó con la boca abierta un momento. -¿Aceptas este anillo? ¿Aceptas ser mi prometida?

-¡Eres…! ¡Claro que acepto, Harry! –exclamó ella abrazándolo con fuerza y hundiendo la cara en su cuello. Él la apartó después de unos instantes, le limpió las últimas lágrimas de las mejillas (mientras ella intentaba respirar con normalidad) y sacó el anillo de su estuche para ponérselo en el dedo. Ella se miró la mano con ternura y éxtasis y volvió a abrazarlo, y lo besó como tantas veces había hecho, mientras las lágrimas de alegría de ella se confundían con las de alivio de él, disfrutando de ese beso entre jadeos de alegría hasta que la pasión comenzó a envolverlos como un remolino y ella lo separó casi con brusquedad para calmar los ánimos.

-Te amo, Harry Potter. –afirmó mirándolo a los ojos sin retirar las manos de sus hombros. El moreno le aferró las manos entre las suyas, las besó tiernamente y después se quedó contemplando su dedo anular.

-Qué bien le queda a tu mano ese anillo. –observó encantado. Ella rió complacida y le acarició la mejilla.

-Es un regalo perfecto. Nunca me habían dado una joya como ésta. Ahora mi mano ya no está desnuda, tú le diste la mejor de las prendas. –él alzó una ceja y la contempló toda entera de arriba abajo, con una llamarada de pasión ardiendo en sus ojos. Ella comprendió el mensaje y le indicó con un ronroneo gatuno: -Puedes hacerlo. De aquí hasta que amanezca…

Y lo besó nuevamente con ardiente fervor, mientras sus manos recorrían su ancha espalda y las de él comenzaban a quitarle su propia playera, y continuó besándolo con las mismas ansias mientras él la empujaba suavemente sobre la mullida cama, entre el montón de almohadones rojizos, mientras lo ayudaba a desvestirla con elegante delicadeza, mientras le quitaba la ropa con desbordada urgencia, y también durante el resto de la noche, mientras se susurraban palabras al oído; hasta que el alba los encontró desnudos entre las sábanas y una brisa invernal que se coló por la ventana y movió apenas las cortinas apagó las pocas velas que quedaban encendidas, induciéndolos al sueño después de una lenta y placentera noche de amor.

* * *

**Hola otra vez...  
****Me fui de boca con este capitulo, quedó larguísimo...  
No tuve tiempo de releerlo, pero ya voy escribiendo el Nº 11! Y yo que creia que iba a ser corto... Tengo una estructura pensada pero no se en que va a terminar todo esto jaja. Es un gran misterio.******

Por cierto, gracias **sandriuskar**** por tus reviews, me ayudan mucho tus críticas y saber que alguien lee lo que escribo :P **


	9. Un cuento de navidad

**Capítulo 9 – Un cuento de navidad**

Solo, otra vez solo. Como siempre, solo.

Ya se había acostumbrado a la soledad, al silencio, al frío glacial que se colaba por los resquicios de las ventanas en invierno y no lo dejaba dormir en paz. También se había acostumbrado al crepitar de la chimenea del salón, demasiado estruendoso sobre el silencio. Y al eco de sus propios pasos sobre la grava del camino, retumbando como pisadas de gigante aunque calzara cuarenta y uno. A tener la voz cascada por usarla tan poco en ese lugar tan frío.

A lo que no se había acostumbrado era a esa nueva imagen que aparecía en su mente una y otra vez, como un recuerdo misteriosamente vívido que presenciaba dormido y también despierto. No podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera esa traslúcida voz inundándole la mente, en esos ojos negros, profundos y penetrantes que lo miraban con una expresión de socorro, en ese largo cabello despeinado por los trajines del día suelto sobre los hombros, y esos labios rosados, sensuales, que pedían a gritos un beso, una caricia, una suave mordida…

_Basta_, pensó, golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano. _Basta, Draco, basta._

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Había despertado en sus sentidos un calor abrasador que lo asfixiaba, instalado en lo más íntimo de su cuerpo, provocándole descargas de energía a lo largo de la columna vertebral, hirviendo la sangre en sus venas. Su instinto le enviaba constantemente mensajes subliminales, búscala, tócala, bésala, siéntela, hazla tuya. Su cerebro, su parte lúcida y racional, pensaba exactamente lo contrario. Piérdete, lárgate, vete, no me molestes. Era una batalla interna que, sabía, estaba perdiendo.

Si ya sabía que iba a perder, ¿por qué no? Ella lo deseaba. Estaba seguro de eso. Lo había leído en su mirada, en sus movimientos, en la forma en que se recogía el pelo frente a él, dejando a la vista una parte considerable de su pálido cuello sedoso y tentador. En la manera en que lo trataba, solícita. En la forma en que le hablaba, modulando cada palabra con exagerado ritmo vocal, susurrando, excitándolo.

_Basta_. Eran alucinaciones suyas. No lo iba a hacer. No se le iba a insinuar.

¿Dónde estaría ella ahora? En su casa, tal vez. Con su familia, festejando la navidad. Eran las diez en punto, según pudo comprobar en su reloj de pulsera. ¿Por qué no le enviaba un mensaje, por qué no aparecía por su casa? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Seguramente estaba ocupada con alguno de sus estúpidos casos. O tal vez estaba tomándose un merecido descanso aprovechando la festividad. Y entonces se la imaginó vestida con un camisón blanco y transparente, muy breve, a unos cuarenta centímetros por encima de las rodillas, con el pelo recogido a la altura de la nuca y su largo y cremoso cuello desnudo…

_En serio, basta. _Ya estaba bueno de tanta imagen sugestiva. Si le diera alguna indirecta ella picaría en seguida. Pero no iba a hacerlo. ¿Y si ella se entusiasmaba y quería mantener una relación? Ni soñando. Él era Draco Malfoy, y no tenía compromisos. No quería a nadie ni permitía a nadie quererlo. No se enamoraba. Y usarla y tirarla, como a las otras tantas mujeres anónimas que pasaron por su vida, no era buena idea. Ella lo estaba ayudando. No, no lo estaba ayudando, lo estaba _acompañando_. No era lo mismo, pero de todas maneras se sentía en deuda con ella; y el solo pensarlo lo enfermaba de rabia. Era preferible no pensar.

¿Y cómo iba a hacer para no pensar? _Entretente. Busca algo para hacer._ ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer a las diez de la noche el día de navidad? No podía salir de la casa, y honestamente, no tenía ni una pizca de ganas de hacer eso. ¿A qué iba a salir? ¿A ver cómo la gente festejaba la navidad con alegría, entre seres queridos, bebiendo y cantando villancicos? Desagradable y aterrador.

Alguna vez había sido una persona normal, alguna vez había festejado sus navidades entre cuantiosos regalos, pinos decorados de verde, plata y oro, comiendo deliciosos platillos preparados por su madre con un día de anticipación y divirtiéndose con su padre jugando a las carreras en escoba por los pasillos de la casa sin que Narcisa los viera. Siempre lo dejaba ganar, y después se reían juntos a carcajadas mientras le hacía cosquillas o le daba un enorme chocolate de premio. La última vez que eso pasó tenía once años y había vuelto de Hogwarts recientemente para las primeras vacaciones de verano. Su padre ya no tenía ánimos ni energía para montarse en la escoba y correrlo por los pasillos, pero jugó con él y se dejó ganar una vez más. No le hizo cosquillas, no le acarició la rubia cabeza con entusiasmo, no le regaló una deliciosa golosina. Le entregó la escoba y le dio órdenes de ir a guardarla en el armario de la despensa sin que su madre lo advirtiera. Y lo miró con seriedad.

_-¿Qué sucede, padre? ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? –le había preguntado inocentemente al verlo pálido como un muerto. Tenía una expresión tan extraña que parecía enojado con la vida entera, con el mundo en general. Lucius no le contestó en seguida. Se llevó una mano al antebrazo y se apretó con fuerza el lugar donde su hijo sabía que tenía una fea marca verde y negra, un cráneo con una serpiente saliendo del orificio de la boca. _

_-Has crecido hijo mío, y va siendo tiempo de que te dejes de esos juegos de niños. Ahora eres un hombre. –fue la respuesta que recibió antes de verlo marchar por el estrecho pasillo rumbo a su habitación con un andar pesado, arrastrando los pies sobre la madera del suelo. Vio la rubia cabeza de su madre asomarse por el resquicio de la puerta. Tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas, pero no se acercó. Simplemente se quedó allí observándolo, como si no notara que él había advertido su presencia, muy quieta, aferrada al marco de la puerta. El pequeño Draco giró sobre sus talones, disgustado, y salió al jardín para seguir jugando solo. No creía que fuera realmente un hombre. No quería verse obligado a crecer, no de esa manera. _

Pero nunca más habían vuelto a jugar a las carreras en escoba. Y nunca más había vuelto a pensar en ser un niño, se había habituado a la costumbre de madurar, de convertirse en un hombre. Y peor aún, en un mortífago.

De sólo pensar en esa palabra le daba un escalofrío. Por culpa de esa maldita costumbre de idolatrar a un hombre malvado y sediento de sangre, tan mortal como ellos, pero a la vez tan inhumano como nadie; las cosas estaban como estaban. Y parecía no haber remedio. No había vuelta atrás, ni arrepentimiento que valiera. Azkaban era el hogar de sus padres ahora, y la enorme mansión de los Malfoy el suyo. Alejados por una distancia imposible de eliminar; lo que los separaba eran mucho más que kilómetros y un inmenso océano viscoso y oscuro. Era un vacío interminable que los dejaba en dos extremos distintos de la vida, en polos opuestos de un mismo mundo. Tan cercanos, tan parecidos y tan distantes y diferentes. Sus propios padres. Y él no podía hacer nada. Lo había intentado todo, pero estaba comenzando a rendirse. Le habían tapiado las salidas alternativas, estaba encerrado y solo en una inmensa caja de piedra oscura y erosionada.

Golpeó la mesa con el puño, sin poder contener la cólera que lo inundaba cada vez que pensaba. Pero pensaba todo el tiempo. Y no había otra cosa que hacer que pensar. Estaba harto de arrepentirse, de mantenerse callado, de recorrer los mismos lugares de siempre encendiendo antorchas y chimeneas por el gusto de hacer algo. Estaba harto de comer afuera por no tener quién le cocinara. Y también harto de las pesadillas que lo atormentaban cada vez que lograba conciliar el sueño. Por eso estaba tan débil: apenas comía, casi no dormía. Se limitaba a existir en este mundo y moverse en direcciones sin retorno para perderse más y más dentro de aquel inmenso laberinto sin salida. Nada de lo que hiciera remediaba las cosas. Por mucho que corriera, nunca veía el final.

Se puso de pie, echando una mirada lánguida al salón. La silla de madera crujió cuando se levantó. Los objetos que pacían a su alrededor le parecían demasiado lejanos, demasiado inútiles. Se acercó a la chimenea y la observó largamente, sin pensar. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, había tomado un puñado de polvos flu de un cuenco junto al fuego y se había metido dentro. Giró por un tiempo que le pareció demasiado largo y apareció por fin en el pequeño comedor de Pansy Parkinson. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, dejando la casa completamente a oscuras, excepto por la tenue luz de un rayo de luna que se colaba por la enorme ventana que daba al balcón, donde las cortinas estaban descorridas. No se había dado cuenta, pero había comenzado a nevar, y una espesa capa de nieve ya comenzaba a acumularse sobre la negra baranda. Sus ojos tardaron un momento a habituarse a la oscuridad, pero entonces dio unos pasos alrededor del pequeño departamento y se acercó a la habitación. Pegó la oreja a la puerta, pero tal y como esperaba, no pudo oír nada. Entró sin vacilar, encendiendo la luz del velador con un movimiento de varita.

El cuarto estaba impecablemente limpio, pero algo desordenado. Sobre el escritorio seguía habiendo una cantidad irreducible de papeles y objetos de trabajo. La cama estaba tendida, pero en ella había algunas prendas de ropa aparentemente limpia sin planchar. El armario estaba entreabierto y pudo ver algunos vestidos de colores llamativos que nunca le había visto en persona. Sobre la mesita de luz había una foto que no había visto antes, cuando estuvo allí. Se acercó para tomarla.

Era una fotografía a color donde pudo reconocerse a sí mismo y a la dueña de la casa, tomados del brazo en el baile de navidad del cuarto año en Hogwarts. Ella tenía una sonrisa radiante, ni siquiera los canutillos de su vestido brillaban más que su sonrisa de dientes blancos, perfectos. Se aferraba a su brazo con evidente fuerza, como si no pudiera permitir que se marchara. Y él tenía actitud de querer irse de allí. La sonrisa apática que le devolvía su propio rostro en esa imagen le desagradó. ¿Así se veía? ¿Ese era su gesto para con ella?

Volvió a dejar la foto en la mesa de noche, con una sensación extraña recorriéndole el cuerpo. Se había conmovido. Pansy tenía una foto de ellos dos juntos, y estaba seguro de no haberla visto antes allí. Seguramente la tenía guardada en algún otro lugar y ahora la había dejado a la vista, cerca de sí, tal vez para verla por última vez cuando se fuera a dormir. Un calor imperioso lo abrasó de nuevo y sintió el impulso de abrir los cajones de las cómodas, revisar entre los papeles, revolver el contenido del armario, encontrar más evidencia de lo que creía que ella sentía por él. Pero se detuvo. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí adentro? Estaba invadiendo su privacidad. Ella no estaba en la casa y podía llegar de un momento a otro. Bueno, en realidad, dudaba que volviera antes de la medianoche. Seguramente se quedaría durmiendo en casa de su madre y despertaría en una cómoda cama, en compañía de su familia directa, rebosante de regalos, mimada por sus parientes. Pero aunque esa imagen no le dio celos, le provocó unas ganas terribles de estar ahí. Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente y volvió al comedor. Se detuvo en medio del camino y volvió hacia atrás sin pensar, tomó la foto, hizo una réplica exactamente igual con un sencillo conjuro, y volvió a la mansión por la chimenea, con la fotografía firmemente apretada en su mano izquierda. Se echó en el sillón junto al fuego y se quedó contemplándola largamente hasta que, sin previo aviso, se quedó dormido. Entre sueños alterados y pesadillas recurrentes, no oyó las doce campanadas de la iglesia más cercana, que resonaban en las afueras de la mansión como ecos imposibles traídos por el viento de medianoche. Su sueño lo había condenado.

Pansy llevaba seis horas en casa de su madre, y ya deseaba con todo su corazón largarse. No había aceptado la propuesta de quedarse esa noche y la siguiente en el cuarto de huéspedes, no había nada que soportara menos que dormir allí. Quería a sus padres, quería a su hermano y adoraba a su sobrino, pero cada vez que los veía después de largas ausencias recordaba el por qué de su distanciamiento. Su familia estaba compuesta por tres adultos pedantes, malhumorados y muy poco afectivos, que criticaban su manera de vestir, su profesión y su decisión de largarse de la casa a tan temprana edad para vivir sola en un barrio _muggle_. Cada vez que la saludaba, después de meses sin verse, la madre le decía cosas como "abróchate todos los botones de la camisa" o "¿por qué no te has reconciliado con Blaise?" Claro, adoraba a Zabini, porque se parecía a ellos. A todos, menos a ella. Y siempre que cenaban todos juntos la conversación preferida era la perfección del mayor de los hermanos Parkinson y los millones de defectos de la menor.

Sabía que esa navidad iba a ser particularmente desagradable desde el momento en que cruzó la puerta y su madre la recibió con un grito de júbilo seguido de una crítica a sus zapatos de trabajo, demasiado masculinos para usarlos en el ministerio. Su sobrino se había lanzado a sus brazos preguntando por su ex, y ella no supo qué contestarle. ¿Qué iba a decirle a un niño de cinco años? ¿Que el que era su novio se había acostado con una puta en su propia casa? Le sonrió con ironía y lo apoyó en el suelo para salir al comedor y saludar al resto de la familia, dejando atrás toda la alegría que traía a cuestas por volver a ver a sus parientes. Justamente cuando estaba necesitando un abrazo de su madre, ella se lo negaba con una crítica a su forma de vestir. Cuando deseaba con todas sus fuerzas un beso en la mejilla de su padre, como cuando de pequeña la arropaba para hacerla dormir, él le dio vuelta la cara para reírse a carcajada suelta de un chiste de su hermano sobre su pelo alborotado. Ni que hablar de su cuñada, que para su sorpresa, esperaba su segundo hijo y la saludó con un gesto impaciente y desdeñoso. Se acercó a la cocina en silencio, con una sonrisa apática en los labios, y mantuvo ese gesto toda la noche para no largarse a llorar. Tuvo que armarse de coraje y de toda la paciencia que pudo recolectar para no discutir con nadie. Cualquier comentario que recibía le caía como balde de agua helada, pero ella hacía caso omiso y asentía con la cabeza, tratando de no pensar. Cualquiera diría que no le importaba lo que le estaban diciendo, una digna actitud Slyherin. Pero en su interior una brecha se había abierto nuevamente, una herida que nunca se había cicatrizado comenzó a sangrar una vez más. Deseaba nunca haber aceptado la invitación. Deseaba irse a su apartamento a llorar el resto de la velada.

Ahora eran cerca de las doce de la noche y su padre estaba destapando una botella de champaña para brindar. Miró la hora, impaciente, luego se quedó observando la botella verde que su padre inclinaba sobre las copas comentando la excelente calidad de la bebida, o algo por el estilo. Inevitablemente, y como tantas veces le había pasado en los últimos días, pensó en Draco. ¿Qué estaría haciendo él? Solo, seguramente, en la enorme casa, vagando como un fantasma por los pasillos oscuros. Tal vez bebiendo alguna cosa fuerte para irse a dormir temprano. O tal vez leyendo en algún sillón junto al fuego, pidiendo deseos en silencio, esperando un milagro…

Sonaron las doce campanadas y todos sus familiares alzaron las copas para brindar. Ella los imitó, pensando en nada, y besó en las mejillas a todos los presentes sin decir una palabra. Ningún sonido salía de su boca. Ninguna idea se formulaba en su cabeza. Su madre comenzó a repartir turrones de miel y maní, pasándola olímpicamente por alto, pero no le importó. Escuchaba la conversación familiar como a través de un largo tubo de cartón, completamente ida de la situación. Su sobrino le tiró de la manga y le pidió que lo alzara, bostezando. Pansy lo tomó en brazos y anunció que lo llevaría a dormir, prometiendo contarle un cuento. Entraron en una de las habitaciones de la planta baja, donde el pequeño solía dormir con sus padres, y lo ayudó a ponerse el pijama mientras lo escuchaba hablar de los gnomos que habitaban su jardín, que por alguna razón que ella no alcanzó a escuchar, se habían vuelto todos de color violeta la semana pasada. El niño se reía alegremente, soñoliento. Cuando terminó de vestirse con la ropa de cama le tiró los brazos al cuello y la besó en la mejilla.

-No les hagas caso, tía Pansy. Los abuelos no saben lo que dicen. Tú eres la mujer más bonita que conozco. –le susurró al oído con su vocecita infantil, hundiendo las manos en su largo pelo suelto. A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se le formó un nudo en el pecho, impidiéndole hablar. ¿Por qué una personita tan inocente y tan falto de razonamiento podía descubrir más en ella que su propia madre, que su propia familia? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? El niño se separó del abrazo y la miró con ternura y cariño. Cuánto quería a esa criatura, y no se había dado cuenta. Era una lástima que creciera en esa familia tan llena de pozos, de ausencias interminables, de frialdades y heridas abiertas. Ahora que todavía era un niño podía salvarse. Pero pronto su actitud comenzaría a formarse en torno a la actitud de los demás, y entonces sería imposible volver atrás. Sería un Slytherin de sangre fría y huesos duros de roer, sin sentimientos, como casi todos ellos. Pero para eso faltaban unos cuantos años, y agradecía poder disfrutar de ese momento a solas con él.

-Ve a acostarte, Byron. –sonrió intentando no pestañear para que no salieran las lágrimas que peleaban por abandonar sus ojos. El pequeño asintió y se trepó en la cama, tapándose con las sábanas hasta la nariz y aprontándose para escuchar un cuento. -¿De qué lo quieres?

-Cuéntame un cuento de navidad, tía Pansy. –pidió el niño, reprimiendo un bostezo. Ella se sentó en la cama junto a él y se alistó para empezar a hablar. Era una ágil narradora y tenía mucha imaginación para ese tipo de cosas, aunque sólo su sobrino lo sabía.

_En una ciudad muy lejana y en un tiempo que ya nadie recuerda, hubo una vez un príncipe solitario que se paseaba por su enorme castillo en la noche de navidad. Era todavía un jovencito que no había aprendido a vivir cuando había perdido a su familia por una peste malvada que se llevó consigo a mucha gente de corazón noble a lo largo de todas sus inmensas tierras. Desde entonces el joven príncipe se había convertido en un verdadero villano, recluido en su castillo por siempre. No deseaba salir ni hablar con nadie, prefería pasar los días en soledad, muerto de miedo y sintiéndose cada día más abandonado, aunque nadie lo notara. _

_Todas las navidades eran especiales para él, porque cuando sus padres y sus hermanos vivían, solían festejar hasta entrada la madrugada con bailes y canciones, con juglares entreteniendo a los adultos y malabaristas divirtiendo a los más pequeños. Entonces era un príncipe alegre y risueño, siempre con una sonrisa pronta en los labios y con ánimo festivo ante cualquier circunstancia. El veinticuatro de diciembre se hacían grandes preparativos para que cada vez fuera una noche inolvidable: siempre había mucha comida para todos y el ambiente era tan festivo que se pasaban las horas como segundos, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta aparecía el sol en el horizonte mientras ellos seguían cantando y bailando al son de la música y los juegos. _

_Pero ahora las navidades eran tan parecidas a los otros días del año, que el príncipe se sentía más solo que nunca cuando llegaban las doce de la noche y oía a lo lejos las campanadas de la Iglesia. Nada lo hacía más infeliz que el recuerdo de aquellas lujuriosas fiestas, porque aunque se ocultara tras la maldad y el fingido odio, extrañaba mucho a su familia. Desde la peste, su deseo de navidad siempre era el mismo: ver entrar a sus padres y sus hermanos por la puerta del salón cargados de comida, bebida y regalos, seguidos por un séquito de juglares y malabaristas que prepararan una fiesta espléndida y lo divirtieran durante toda la noche y parte del día siguiente. Pero su deseo era imposible de cumplirse, porque no había nada ni nadie que resucitara a los muertos. Y aunque se quedara toda la noche esperando con la mirada fija en la puerta, ésta nunca se abría. _

_Esa navidad en particular, las cosas cambiaron. _

_Llevaba horas esperando que la puerta se abriera, como hacía todos los años. Las doce de la noche lo habían encontrado masticando su miedo y su impotencia, pero él no se había movido de su sitio en el trono, convencido de que alguna vez tal vez volviera a ver a su amada familia. Y en eso estaba, escudriñando la oscuridad en silencio, cuando un ruido lo sobresaltó y le detuvo el corazón en el pecho. Sintió la sangre agolpada en sus mejillas, pero no se atrevió a hablar, ni a gritar, ni siquiera a moverse de donde estaba. Las puertas del salón donde se encontraba se abrieron de par en par y la luz de la luna iluminó el largo pasillo, permitiéndole ver una silueta encapuchada que entraba con paso firme y decidido, caminando rápidamente hacia él, como si se deslizara. El príncipe aguantó la respiración hasta que la figura estuvo lo bastante cerca para observarla a su antojo, y entonces notó que era una mujer vestida con una larga toga sucia y algo raída de color negro, y una capucha que le tapaba los ojos. Con una mirada cualquiera hubiera podido asegurar que la mujer era la más bella que se había visto nunca sobre la faz de la tierra. _

_-Vengo a darte tu regalo de navidad, príncipe. –le dijo ella con voz fuerte y clara, tendiéndole una mano. El príncipe se puso de pie y sin dudarlo ni por un solo instante tomó la que ella le tendía entre las suyas. La bella dama, sin descubrirse la cara, lo aferró con fuerza pero a la vez con mucha delicadeza, y sin música, sin risas y sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara, comenzó a danzar con él. El príncipe le seguía el ritmo con agilidad, a pesar de que hacía muchos años que no bailaba. Pero la alegría lo inundó visiblemente, aquella desconocida lo abrumaba y le recordaba todos aquellos ratos felices en compañía de su familia, que hasta hace unos instantes le parecían tan lejanos. Las lágrimas de alegría le brotaban de los ojos fuertemente cerrados sin poder contenerlas, pero continuó bailando aferrada a ella, sintiendo la música de las fiestas navideñas cada vez más fuerte en sus oídos, a pesar de que no hubiera nadie tocando. En el salón, hasta entonces vacío, se materializaron de repente los músicos y las personas, los familiares perdidos, los amigos adorados, revivieron los muertos. Todos cantaban y reían y aplaudían, haciendo un círculo alrededor de ellos, que seguían bailando. La dama no dejó de seguirle el paso ni por un solo instante, a pesar de que el príncipe comenzaba a marearse, no le importó el cansancio, el sudor corriendo por su frente, el sol comenzando a asomarse por el horizonte, como en los viejos tiempos… _

_A mediodía del veinticinco de diciembre los sirvientes del príncipe acudieron al salón donde el amo pasaba las noches de navidad para despertarlo, extrañándoles que él mismo no se hubiera acercado, malhumorado como siempre. Conocían el ritual de las navidades perfectamente y temieron irrumpir frente al trono sin ser llamados, pero pasaban las horas y el príncipe no aparecía. Abrieron la puerta de par en par y lo vieron sentado en el trono, con la cabeza a un lado, los ojos cerrados y una profunda expresión de felicidad en el rostro. La muerte, hermosa pero traicionera, lo había llevado, danzando eternamente, y había logrado por fin cumplir su mayor deseo al reunirlo de nuevo con sus seres queridos. _

Para cuando Pansy acabó de contar, Byron ya estaba profundamente dormido, con la cabeza a un lado, los ojos cerrados y una profunda expresión de felicidad en el rostro; como el príncipe de sus inventos. Su pequeño pecho se inflaba visiblemente con cada inhalación. Se quedó observándolo un momento y después de arroparlo cuidadosamente para no perturbarlo, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Se dirigió a la sala, tomó sus cosas, y sin siquiera detenerse para saludar a su familia, se acercó a la chimenea. Eran las dos de la madrugada, suponía que todavía tenía tiempo de despertar a su príncipe malvado, tal vez no bailar con él hasta la muerte, pero cuanto menos quitarse el velo que le cubría la mirada, y verlo directamente a los ojos sin que nada se interpusiera entre ellos. Sonrió lacónicamente, susurró "Mansión Malfoy" arrojando un puñado de polvos flu al fuego y se alejó de su tormento girando sobre sí misma como un trompo, hasta que se hizo de cuerpo presente en lo que le pareció el otro lado del mundo.

El salón de la sala de los Malfoy se le hizo un lugar lúgubre y frío, muy parecido a la casa de su familia, pero más terrorífico. El silencio era tan penetrante que sentía que le zumbaban los oídos. Miró en todas direcciones, pero no pudo hallar a Draco a simple vista. Se quedó quieta en el lugar, tratando de acostumbrarse a las sombras de los lugares a donde el fuego de la chimenea no alcanzaba a iluminar. Quería llamarlo, gritar su nombre. Una opresión extraña se había apoderado de su pecho, y una sensación conocida pero distinta a cualquier otra le recorría la espalda. Tenía miedo, tenía un mal presentimiento. Contuvo un sollozo por miedo a romper el inquebrantable silencio, mientras sus ojos iban acostumbrándose lentamente a la penumbra. Pasó un minuto, tal vez dos, hasta que por fin tomó la decisión de avanzar. Caminó unos pasos, acercándose al sillón donde unas horas antes Draco se había quedado dormido, y le dio la vuelta, buscándolo con la mirada. No vio la réplica de fotografía que había caído bajo el sillón, pero tampoco esperaba encontrarse con lo que vio al minuto siguiente.

Draco Malfoy estaba tendido en el suelo bocarriba. Sus brazos estaban extendidos hacia los lados y el derecho estaba en una posición extraña, como si se lo hubieran quebrado. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca levemente abierta. Junto a su mano inerte se había caído su varita mágica. Tenía el rostro y los brazos repletos de rasguños y magullones, el labio inferior hinchado y un corte importante en el cuello, por donde manaba la sangre, imparable, como un torrente de vida que se le escapaba despacio. Sus ropas también estaban rasgadas, era evidente que había estado luchando con alguien… y había perdido.

Sin detenerse a pensar en que su atacante podía estar todavía en la casa, Pansy se arrojó al suelo bruscamente, conteniendo un grito de horror. Tuvo que aplicar toda su fuerza de voluntad para vencer una arcada de miedo e impresión cuando le apretó fuertemente entre las uñas de una mano la herida para evitar que siguiera perdiendo sangre. Con la otra mano revolvió en su cartera un instante y sacó una poción que milagrosamente siempre llevaba encima. Echó unas gotas sobre el corte, que parecía bastante profundo, y al instante éste se cerró, dejando la piel en perfecto estado. Pero la túnica de Draco estaba llena de sangre, al igual que sus manos. Con un enorme esfuerzo lo levantó por las axilas y lo arrastró hasta el sillón para recostarlo ahí e intentar reanimarlo. Lo golpeó en las mejillas, lo llamó en susurros por su nombre, lo besó con desesperación en los ojos cerrados, la frente, los labios y la herida recién cicatrizada en el cuello, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos como un caudal de agua inagotable, pero el chico no despertó. Murmuró mil veces no te mueras, Draco, no te mueras por favor, mientras lo zarandeaba bruscamente por los hombros e intentaba reanimarlo, pero no había respuesta. Había perdido mucha sangre y no sería fácil devolverlo del desmayo.

Una luz de conciencia la iluminó por un momento y supo lo que tenía que hacer. Se puso de pie a su lado y tomándolo por una de las manos inertes, que caía por el costado del sillón como si ya hubiera perdido la vida, dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para aparecerse en el frente de una casa pequeña y algo disimulada entre negocios _muggle_. El sonido de los villancicos y las risas de la gente festejando le resultó lejano e incomprensible. Aporreó la puerta con brusquedad, sosteniendo a Draco por los hombros e intentando no caer bajo el peso muerto de él. Finalmente alguien le abrió.

-Hermione, tienes que ayudarme, ha perdido mucha sangre. –gritó desesperada, comenzando a sentir que le flaqueaban las piernas. La joven, que llevaba puesta una bata sobre un camisón largo, no tardó en reaccionar y llamó a su pareja con un grito preciso, tomando al desmayado Draco por la otra axila para entrarlo en el departamento y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ron apareció con los pantalones del pijama y en cueros, el pelo revuelto y los ojos levemente hinchados de sueño, pero cambió la expresión rápidamente y se acercó, solícito. Lo tendieron en el más grande de los sillones y Hermione en seguida sacó de la nada un botiquín de mano lleno de pociones y ungüentos de colores diversos y olores extraños. Comenzó a pasárselos por los cortes más profundos de los brazos y el rostro, dando indicaciones a los otros dos:

-Ron, ve a buscar a Harry ahora mismo. Dile lo que pasó y tráelo en seguida. Pansy, tú ve al baño, y trae algunas gasas y la botella de alcohol. Rápido.

El pelirrojo reaccionó al instante y antes de desaparecerse tomó una chaqueta del perchero que estaba junto a la puerta. Pansy tardó un poco más en comprender lo que se le había pedido, pero salió corriendo al baño y revolvió entre las cosas ajenas buscando lo que necesitaban. Cuando volvió a al comedor Draco estaba aún más palido y seguía sin abrir los ojos. Hermione le había terminado de rasgar la túnica dejando su torso enteramente descubierto y estaba conjurando hechizos sobre su pecho blanco repleto de marcas de maleficios, aparentemente imperdonables. Algunas heridas se iban cerrando en la medida en que ella las apuntaba, otras sólo dejaban de sangrar. En los cinco minutos siguientes, la sanadora le fue pidiendo frascos con distintas etiquetas a Pansy, que se los alcanzaba callada y sin reprimir las lágrimas que acudían a sus ojos cuando veía el blanco rostro de Malfoy. Lloraba en silencio mientras la otra trabajaba con todos los métodos que tenía a mano, gotas de sudor frío corriéndole por la frente y el cuello, afanada en las heridas que seguían sin cicatrizar.

Sintieron un crac seguido de otro más fuerte, y detrás de ella se materializaron tres personas que se acercaron preocupadas para ver de cerca lo que había pasado. Ginny ahogó un gritito cuando vio las heridas del joven rubio, su novio la abrazó por los hombros y la alejó unos pasos hacia atrás. Ron se agachó junto a Hermione y le preguntó en voz baja como estaba, pero ella no contestó.

-Contéstale Hermione, ¿qué le va a pasar? ¿Va a estar bien? –espetó Pansy, sin poder contenerse, en la desesperación y la duda. Hermione la miró fugazmente sin dejar de susurrar hechizos y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Se interrumpió un momento y dijo:

-Ha perdido un montón de sangre y puede que por esta noche no despierte.

La joven morena, que estaba en cuclillas, se dejó caer sentada en el suelo y se abrazó las rodillas sin poder contenerse más. Tenía las manos y parte de la camisa blanca cubiertas de la sangre de Draco, pero no le importó. Ahora lloraba estruendosamente, muerta de miedo. Unas manos la tomaron por los hombros y la ayudaron a ponerse de pie. Con la vista nublada y sin tener la posibilidad de ver nada, se dejó guiar por el estrecho pasillo que creía saber que conducía a la habitación de la pareja dueña de casa. Sintió que la empujaban suavemente hacia la cama y se quedó sentada allí, con los ojos tapados por las lágrimas y las manos cubiertas de sangre, hasta que sintió que la persona que la había llevado hasta allí cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado.

-Ten. –le dijo, y le tendió una toalla húmeda para que se limpiara la sangre de las manos y el rostro. Ella la aceptó, algo confundida, y se enjugó primero las lágrimas.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó un instante después, cuando pudo controlarse.

-Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ronald. Y la novia de Harry Potter. –contestó la pelirroja seriamente, aunque su tono podría haber sido orgulloso al decir el nombre de su pareja. A Pansy no le importó. –No te preocupes, él va a estar bien. ¿Cómo fue que lo encontraste?

-Esta… estaba solo en su casa cuando lo encontré. Alguien debe… debe haberlo atacado poco antes de que yo llegara. Podría estar… -replicó con la voz entrecortada, pero no pudo terminar la frase. La otra la miró con compasión.

-Podría estar muerto, pero no lo está. Hiciste bien en traerlo aquí. ¿Sabes quién pudo haber sido el atacante?

Pansy no había pensado en eso. Volvió a limpiarse los ojos e iba a contestar que no, que no lo sabía, pero al final asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarla. La otra no le hizo más preguntas, sencillamente se la quedó mirando mientras ella pensaba, la vista clavada en el suelo de madera. Un momento después alguien tocó la puerta, y Ginny se levantó para abrirla. Harry Potter entró con expresión sombría al cuarto y miró a Pansy, la sangre en su camisa, sus ojos hinchados, su expresión horrorizada y muerta de miedo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó secamente, acercándose un poco más. Su novia cerró la puerta tras él y se acercó de nuevo a la cama, pero no se sentó.

-S-sí, estoy bien. Es sangre suya, no mía. –respondió la morena, notando la mirada del joven, que asintió con la cabeza. Miró a Ginny a los ojos sin decirle nada, pero ella pareció captar el mensaje suspendido en el aire y se marchó en silencio, sin mirar atrás al cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Harry se acercó a la cama y se sentó a una distancia prudente de ella, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para hablar en susurros y que la joven lo escuchara perfectamente.

-¿Tienes idea quién lo hizo?

Ella volvió a asentir.

-Creo… no, estoy segura. Fueron los Carrow. –anunció, endureciendo la voz repentinamente. Una oleada de odio la invadió por completo, llenando cada resquicio de su cuerpo. Iba a tomar venganza… por mano propia. No iba a permitir que le hicieran esto. No a ella. No a _el._

-¿Alcanzaste a verlos? –inquirió Harry sin elevar el tono de su voz. Esta vez ella negó en silencio. –Pero sabes que fueron ellos.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije le día de la cena? Cuando Draco fue a buscarlo, Burkes intentó esconderse de él por horas. Supongo que sí sabía dónde se encontraban y cuando se sintió seguro fue a buscarlos. Les contó que Draco los estaba buscando. Y ellos…

No pudo continuar hablando. Otra vez esa profunda oleada de rencor la estremeció entera. Sentía un malestar cerca de la boca del estómago y temió vomitar la rabia, pero pudo controlarse.

-Quiero verlo. Quiero estar con él. –agregó finalmente, poniéndose de pie. Harry la siguió por el pasillo hasta el comedor. Allí, Draco estaba tendido en el mismo sofá, ahora tapado hasta la mitad del pecho con una blanca sábana, aparentemente durmiendo, tal vez desmayado. Notó que respiraba, y eso en parte la tranquilizó. Hermione estaba sentada frente a la mesa del comedor redactando algo sobre un pergamino y Ron sacaba a su pequeña lechuza de la jaula junto a la ventana. Ginny salió de la cocina con seis tazas de café en una bandeja. Cuando terminó de escribir y le tendió el rollo de pergamino a su novio para que lo atara a la pata de la diminuta lechuza, Hermione se acercó a Pansy y a Malfoy y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Estará bien. –aseguró, con la voz más suave que pudo encontrar. –Yo soy pediatra y no he podido actuar tan rápido como lo hubiera hecho un sanador mejor preparado, pero detuve todas las hemorragias y por el momento sólo está desmayado. Acabo de enviar una nota al ministerio anunciando que en unas horas, cuando recupere algo de fuerza, lo trasladaremos a San Mungo.

-¿Le quedarán cicatrices? ¿Tendrá marcas después de esto?

La castaña la miró con una expresión difícil de identificar por un momento. Luego, ante su sorpresa, se quitó la bata y se levantó la manga izquierda del camisón que llevaba puesto, dejando al descubierto su antebrazo. Unas largas líneas blancas le cruzaban el brazo de lado a lado, como si la hubieran cortado en pedazos y vuelto a remendar.

-Son cicatrices del hechizo Cruciatus. –explicó, endureciendo la mirada por un instante. Pansy abrió la boca, pero no supo que decir. –Es posible que le queden algunas como estas, sí. Pero todos los que sufrimos la tortura las tenemos. Y yo he seguido mi vida sin lamentarme demasiado, ya lo ves.

Pansy asintió, comprendiendo. Que le quedaran marcas era lo de menos. Sabía que podía respirar aliviada por haber llegado a tiempo, por encontrarlo con vida, por traerlo al lugar adecuado, por poder contar con ella, la sanadora que alguna vez había sido su enemiga y ahora le tendía un brazo marcado, como símbolo de una unión reciente y cargada con un pasado oscuro y siniestro; pero dispuesta a empezar a limpiar las manchas de crueldad. Hermione sonrió débilmente y la abrazó. A Pansy volvieron a acudirle las lágrimas, y una vez más, no las retuvo.

-Lo siento… -sollozó cuando la otra la soltó de su abrazo. Hermione negó con la cabeza, pero ella tenía que seguir hablando. –Lo siento mucho. –continuó, mirando a los demás. Ginny asintió con la cabeza. Harry no se movió ni un ápice, pero le dirigió una mirada comprensiva. Ron simplemente le sonrió.

-Está bien, Pansy, hiciste lo correcto.

-Perdóname, Hermione, perdóname por esto… perdóname por todo.

-Ya deja de disculparte, no hay nada más que hablar. Todo quedó en el pasado. Es hora de empezar de nuevo desde el principio. –argumentó Harry poniéndose de pie y acercándose mientras hablaba. Le tendió una mano extendida y ella se la estrechó, llorosa.

-Gracias por todo. –concluyó, anegada en lágrimas. Los demás asintieron con una tímida sonrisa, y se acercaron para estrecharle las manos también. En nombre de la necesidad de empezar de nuevo, en nombre de una amistad que nacía a pesar de las circunstancias. En nombre de la lealtad que surgía en las personas dispuestas a cambiar, a creer, a olvidar y a perdonar.

Una hora después, mientras bebía una taza de humeante café sentada a la mesa, ya cambiada con una túnica limpia que la dueña de casa le había prestado; miraba a Draco de frente. Parecía que dormía apaciblemente, ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sonrió débilmente al imaginar la expresión que pondría cuando se despertara y se viera rodeado de sus viejos compañeros de Hogwarts.

Ahora le tocaba a él el turno de hacer un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Y qué sorpresa iba a llevarse cuando descubriera que por mucho que girara sobre sí mismo, no había a dónde desaparecer.

* * *

** A pedido de mi única lectora por estos lares... la navidad Malfoy/Parkinson. No es tan feliz como la otra, je. Pero espero sea del agrado de quien pase por acá y se tome el trabajo de leer mis divagues.  
Ojalá disfruten con la lectura como yo escribiendo. Saludos...  
Samara**


	10. El mismo juego

**Capítulo 10 – El mismo juego**

Al amanecer una furgoneta blanca con líneas verdes estacionó con un estruendo en la puerta del apartamento de Ron y Hermione. Un camillero robusto de atuendo igualmente blanco y verde abrió las puertas traseras del vehículo y bajó una camilla común y corriente para montar al moribundo en ella. Entre los tres hombres lo subieron a la parte posterior de la camioneta, seguidos por Pansy, que no tardó en sentarse a su lado, a la cabecera. El enfermero dejó las puertas abiertas y se subió a la parte delantera del coche, acomodándose frente al volante. Pansy se preguntó qué pasaría ahora con los otros cuatro y creyó que había hecho mal en subir sin despedirse, pero para su sorpresa, pudo oír la voz de la joven castaña en el asiento del acompañante de la furgoneta, y al levantar la vista vio a Ron sentado a su lado en silencio, y a Harry ayudando a su novia a subir en el carro. Ambos se sentaron frente a ellos sobre un cajón de madera y se tomaron de las manos.

El trayecto fue rápido, porque casi no había nadie en las calles de la ciudad londinense, y la entrada del personal del hospital quedaba relativamente cerca de donde ellos habían salido. Bajaron de la camioneta con prisa y en el hall los detuvo una enfermera rechoncha que les hizo algunas preguntas y le tendió a Pansy una planilla para que completara con los datos del enfermo. Ella no le prestó mucha atención, pero tomó los papeles y siguió a Hermione y al camillero por las escaleras (Draco iba en la camilla flotando unos centímetros por encima de ellos) seguida de los otros tres, hasta que los que abrían la comitiva se metieron en una habitación y cerraron la puerta tras de sí, dejándolos afuera. Pansy se recargó en la blanca y fría pared, conteniendo un suspiro. La joven pelirroja se acercó despacio y se apoyó junto a ella, de costado.

-Estará bien, sólo están acomodándolo. En seguida podrás entrar a verlo. –le aseguró con una media sonrisa, intentando reanimarla. Pansy intentó devolverle el gesto, pero ninguna expresión acudió a su rostro, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Se quedaron esperando por un rato hasta que el enfermero que había entrado primero salió, entonces todos se sobresaltaron. Pero el hombre no les hizo caso y echó a trotar en dirección a las escaleras, para volver unos momentos después, acompañado de un sanador alto y de aspecto algo intimidante, que le seguía el paso caminando a grandes zancadas. Entró en la habitación, y el joven que los había trasladado siguió su camino por el largo pasillo, una vez más sin mirar a los que estaban junto a la puerta, y a Pansy los diez minutos siguientes le parecieron una eternidad. Le temblaban las manos y el formulario en blanco se agitaba entre sus dedos, pero no podía contenerse. Era eso o echarse a llorar de nuevo.

Finalmente, Hermione abrió la puerta de la habitación e hizo un gesto a los demás, indicando que podían entrar. Harry, que era el más cercano a la puerta, se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la morena, que caminaba con paso tambaleante, seguida por Ginny, que se mantenía próxima por si la joven se desmayaba. Pansy vio de cerca cómo el sanador le clavaba una larga aguja a Draco en el brazo izquierdo, porque el derecho estaba entablillado, y reconoció lo que le estaban suministrando por vía intravenosa: una poción revitalizante. Casi instantáneamente volvió un poco de color a las mejillas hundidas y pálidas del joven moribundo, pero no se despertó. El sanador comprobó su pulso y murmuró para sí mismo, aparentemente satisfecho. Dio una mirada a los presentes, de quienes casi no había advertido la presencia, y reclamó:

-No puede haber tanta gente aquí. Sólo uno de ustedes podrá quedarse. –miró a Hermione con expresión altiva y le dijo: -Señorta Granger, ha hecho usted un muy buen trabajo.

Hermione asintió, algo ruborizada, y lo acompañó hacia la puerta, pero los demás no se movieron mientras Pansy acercaba una silla a la cabecera de la cama y se sentaba rígida, dispuesta a ser quien se quedara junto a Draco. Y nadie iba a impedírselo, por supuesto. Pero Harry se acercó unos pasos.

-Alguien debe avisarle a sus padres lo que pasó. Y me gustaría ser yo mismo quien se encargue de ello.

Pansy, que desde hacía rato no podía sacar la voz por la conmoción, hizo un gesto afirmativo. Pero el moreno no se movió.

-Vivo en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, en Londres. Avísame cuando despierte… o si pasa algo. –agregó, dubitativo. La joven simplemente lo miró con una expresión de profundo agradecimiento. Entonces Harry se volvió sobre sus pasos, se acercó a Ginny y la tomó por la cintura para salir. Ron los siguió, pero al llegar a la puerta, se detuvo y le dijo:

-Volveremos a verte en unas horas. Hermione querrá saber cómo sigue.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se marchó con su andar desgarbado por el pasillo. Su novia se había ido sin él, pero eso no lo sorprendió.

Pansy miró a Draco largamente, sin llorar. Estaba reacomodando los acontecimientos de la noche pasada en su mente. Los hilvanó, siguiendo un hilo conductor, y pudo armar una historia coherente que seguramente tendría que contar, por lo menos una vez, cuando el chico despertara. Pero más le importaba lo que él tenía para decirle. Necesitaba corroborar que sus sospechas eran ciertas, pero para eso debía esperar a que Draco despertase. Y se preparó de todas las maneras posibles para el momento en que eso sucediera, porque tendría que explicarle, muy a su pesar, lo que había hecho al encontrarlo herido en la mansión. Sólo una reacción sería posible en él, pero las cosas ya estaban hechas, no había vuelta atrás. Y no se arrepentiría. _Hice lo correcto_, pensó. _Se acerca el momento de decirle la verdad_. Suspiró hondamente, intentando relajar los músculos de las manos y la cara, que se le tensaban sin poder controlarlos a voluntad, y en las horas siguientes escudriñó cada gesto que él hiciera dormido. Pero el joven durmió todo el día, y hasta que no empezó a oscurecer no despertó.

Eran contadas las ocasiones en que Harry Potter había estado en Azkaban desde que se había convertido en un Auror. No se acercaba siempre que pudiera evitarlo. A pesar de que ya no había Dementores, como en las viejas épocas de la cárcel mágica, el lugar tenía un aspecto tan lúgubre y sombrío que removía sus peores pesadillas. Pero ahora debía armarse de coraje y caminar por el sendero de roca pelada y tierra removida para entrar al enorme y tétrico castillo y enfrentarse con la verdad. Con una de las tantas verdades que por tanto tiempo había esquivado, casi nunca intencionalmente. Consciente de lo que hacía, avanzó hacia las grandes puertas de metal.

Había dejado a Ginny en la Madriguera con instrucciones de dormir un poco y no moverse de allí por nada en el mundo. Sabía que su novia había estado a punto de reprocharle algo, pero había tanta determinación en su voz, que simplemente le dirigió una mirada desafiante y lo besó con furia en los labios antes de darse vuelta y entrar en la pequeña cocina. El sol ya estaba luciendo radiante en lo alto del cielo y posiblemente sus padres y hermanos habían despertado después de la larga noche de navidad, entonces Harry se sintió tranquilo. Temía por la vida de sus seres queridos, seguía temiendo causar desgracias a su alrededor. No quería separarse de ella, pero era importante lo que tenía que hacer, y ella sabía que no había razón para acompañarlo. Por eso se quedó callada. En otra oportunidad le hubiera contestado. Ahora sólo se había limitado a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, no sumisa, pero sí obediente: ya se pondría al tanto de la situación después. Harry giró nuevamente sobre sí mismo y apareció en ese horrible lugar, por donde ahora andaba con paso decidido, flanqueado por horribles sombras que lo perseguían como fantasmas.

Se identificó frente a los soñolientos duendes malhumorados que lo cachearon más de lo necesario antes de dejarlo pasar. Caminó por el sendero interior hasta la puerta de madera, donde un guardia joven de seguridad dormitaba despatarrado en un viejo taburete. Tosió para despertarlo, y el tipo se levantó precipitadamente, mascullando improperios.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó desconfiado, con la vista desenfocada de sueño.

-Soy Harry Potter y vengo a ver al matrimonio Malfoy. –replicó él seriamente, con tono autoritario. El joven se estremeció y abrió la boca estupefacto.

-Ah… si, perdone, señor Potter. –tartamudeó, sacando un manojo de llaves y revolviendo entre ellas con los dedos temblorosos, sin dejar de mirarlo con una mezcla de miedo y vergüenza. Abrió la puerta de madera y se encaminó delante de él con la enorme llave en la mano, hasta que llegaron al cuarto piso y se situaron frente a una de las celdas de barrotes oxidados. Harry no alcanzaba a ver el interior, estaba muy oscuro y no había rastros de sol afuera en el cielo.

-¡Despierten! –gritó el guardia, golpeando las rejas de metal con la llave y haciendo un estruendoso y molesto sonido. -¡Despierten, Malfoy! Tienen visita.

Encajó la llave en la cerradura y empujó la puerta con rudeza, dándole paso a Harry, que lo miró con rabia al pasar. ¿Qué necesidad había de que fuera tan irrespetuoso con la gente, así fueran presos? Muchacho insolente. Entró en la diminuta celda, intentando acomodar la vista a la oscuridad, y vio a los señores Malfoy completamente despiertos, sentados cada uno en su cama, que le devolvían la mirada con estupefacción. La mujer dejó escapar un grito ahogado y Lucius se puso de pie en seguida.

-Harry Potter. –murmuró perplejo, sin acercarse, sin tenderle la mano. Un brillo de temor le cruzó las pupilas. Tenía la cara desencajada y las mejillas hundidas. Parecía que no había dormido por siglos.

-Lucius Malfoy. –fue la respuesta de él. Miró a la mujer, que seguía sentada en el feo camastro donde seguramente dormía cada noche, tapándose la boca. –Narcisa.

No dijo su apellido por varias razones. Primera, porque quería crear un ambiente un poquito más liviano, aunque más no fuera por ese instante en que venía a dar una mala noticia. Segunda, porque le debía un favor muy grande. Y tercera, porque la mujer tenía los ojos cargados en lágrimas y parecía que estaba a punto de darle un ataque. Al escuchar su nombre de pila se puso de pie también, pero al igual que su marido, no se acercó. Sólo se quedó estática, mirándolo con una mezcla de desconfianza y miedo. Tal vez había algo de arrepentimiento en su expresión, pero seguía siendo un lugar oscuro y Harry no podría haberlo identificado. Se quedaron de pie los tres, midiéndose con la mirada, en silencio; por lo que parecieron horas, pero fueron tan sólo unos instantes, hasta que Harry por fin volvió a hablar.

-Siéntense por favor, he venido a decirles algo importante.

La pareja tardó en reaccionar, pero se sentaron. El hombre le señaló el banco de piedra cerca de ellos y Harry se encaminó hasta allí con paso firme para sentarse también, aprovechando que de esa forma los tendría más cerca y podría mirarlos a ambos a la cara.

-Bueno, no es fácil lo que vengo a decirles, pero… -empezó a hablar, tratando de mantener la voz firme, pero le flaquearon las fuerzas. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo? Lo escupió de un tirón, para que fuera rápido y directo. –Su hijo ha sido atacado esta noche y en este momento está en San Mungo, gravemente herido.

Esta vez, la esmirriada mujer no pudo contener el grito que se escapó de su pecho, seguido de una letanía de lamentos y un sollozo ahogado por las lágrimas y la desesperación. Su esposo tenía los ojos desorbitados y parecía no creer lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Atacado…? ¿Quién lo atacó? ¿Qué le pasó? –farfulló, con la voz quebrada. Harry esperaba esas reacciones, de modo que asintió con presteza y continuó hablando, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para no asustarlos más de la cuenta.

-Sí, atacado anoche, alrededor de la una de la madrugada. Creemos que fueron los Carrow, pero no estamos seguros de ello. Para cuando… -se interrumpió, pero reanudó en seguida el relato, pensando dos veces el siguiente dato que iba a dar. –Para cuando la persona que lo encontró llegó su casa, su atacante ya se había ido.

El matrimonio se miró en estado de completa perplejidad. Narcisa se limpió las lágrimas de un manotazo y lo miró suplicante.

-Dime que está bien por favor… que se encuentra fuera de peligro…

-Fue todo muy sorpresivo, pero le cerramos las heridas justo a tiempo. Perdió una cantidad considerable de sangre. Ahora está, como dije, en San Mungo, reponiendo fuerzas. Va a estar bien, de eso pueden estar seguros. –continuó sin perder el tono serio y firme, pero entonces los miró a ambos a los ojos, intentando decir más con la mirada que con las palabras. –Me pareció importante que lo supieran.

-Claro que es importante… mi hijo… mi niño. –sollozó la mujer rubia, comenzando a temblar incontrolablemente. Su marido se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, sentándose en la cama para tomarla por los hombros, pero mirando a Harry.

-Tu… No tienes… -buscó las palabras en su interior, pero no supo dónde hallarlas. Se quedó por un largo instante en silencio, sólo mirándolo profundamente, hasta que por fin preguntó: -¿Cómo es que _tu lo salvaste_?

-Yo no lo salvé. –contestó rotundamente Harry, negando con la cabeza. –La persona que lo encontró en su casa lo trajo a casa de Hermione Granger. Ella es sanadora pediátrica e hizo todo lo que pudo con él hasta que pudimos trasladarlo al hospital.

Obviamente, no quedaba claro quién era "la persona que lo encontró" ni por qué demonios había elegido la casa de Hermione para trasladarlo en ese estado tan debilitado. Pero fue evidente que aunque ninguno de los dos comprendió en seguida, estaban comenzando a atar cabos.

-…Pansy Parkinson? –inquirió Narcisa, hipando y con la voz entrecortada. Se limpió de nuevo las lágrimas con brusquedad. Harry asintió, aliviado de no tener que decir él mismo el nombre, y entonces los tres volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Esta vez pasaron unos minutos hasta que el muchacho volvió a hablar.

-Hay algo más.

Los adultos levantaron la vista del suelo y le dirigieron una mirada cargada de tantos sentimientos, que por unos segundos no pudo volver a sacar la voz. Carraspeó sonoramente, y dijo:

-Parkinson me ha pedido que declare a favor de ustedes en el juicio que se llevará a cabo dentro de un mes. –espetó atropelladamente, y tomando aire, continuó: -Y le he dicho que sí, que lo haré.

Esta vez fue Narcisa la que se puso de pie de un salto, y sin tomar recaudos de lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado, suplicante. Sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas, sus mejillas, antes rosadas y prominentes, eran ahora pálidas y estaban hundidas en los pómulos, como si fuera un cadáver consumiéndose lentamente. Su largo pelo rubio estaba alborotado y sucio, la ropa andrajosa raída, sus manos callosas por el trabajo duro en la cárcel, las uñas cubiertas de tierra. Pero la profundidad de sus verdes ojos fue lo que más influyó en Harry, lo hizo estremecerse. Nunca lo había mirado así, y él nunca había sentido unas pupilas tan fijamente clavadas en sí mismo. Se vio reflejado en el limbo de sus ojos y una sensación quemante le aplastó el pecho con fuerza, casi impidiéndole respirar. Entonces ella habló, dirigiéndose a él con un tono singularmente sumiso y arrastrado, no con la voz autoritaria que le conocía y le era acostumbrada, sino con un tono nuevo, de renovada energía, como si tuviera todas sus esperanzas puestas en la respuesta que pudiera darle.

-¿De verdad… vas a hacer eso? ¿Vas a declarar?

-Te lo debo. –argumentó el joven asintiendo con la cabeza, sin dejar de sentir esa opresión atacándole el pecho. –No he olvidado lo que hiciste por mí. –agregó después, clavándole la vista con rotundidad. Estaba saldando su vieja deuda. Estaba devolviendo un favor que le habían prestado sus enemigos. Liberándose de sus propios cargos, aportaba con la liberación los cargos de ellos. Y entonces, suponía, todo estaría en paz. O al menos, sentiría un peso menos sobre sus hombros. Intentó sonreír, pero sólo pudo esbozar una mueca.

-Gracias… por Merlín, gracias, no sabes… no tienes idea… Gracias. –gimoteó ella tomándole las manos entre las suyas, profundamente conmovida. Finalmente se puso de pie y volvió a sentarse junto a su marido para abrazarlo y seguir llorando en su hombro. Harry pensó que era momento de dejarlos a solas. Tenía que volver a la Madriguera, no podía estar mucho tiempo separado de su gente. Tenía que asegurarse de que todos estaban bien. Y corroborar que en San Mungo todo siguiera como él lo había dejado.

Se paró y se encaminó a la puerta abierta de la celda, profundamente conmovido. No quiso interrumpir ese momento, no quiso volver a mirarlos. Sólo quería largarse de ahí lo antes posible, dejarlos solos, solucionar las cosas de una buena vez. Salió tambaleando levemente, pero antes de alcanzar a dar un paso, sintió la voz de Lucius Malfoy llamándolo por su apellido. Se dio vuelta y lo miró a la cara a través de los barrotes.

-Dile a mi hijo… -empezó a hablar, pero la voz se le quebró. Tosió con la boca tapada por una mano y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, aunque Harry supuso que eso nada tenía que ver con el acceso de tos. Lo dejó terminar. –Dile a mi hijo que todo saldrá bien. Dile que es un hombre, un _buen hombre_. Que se quede tranquilo. –suplicó finalmente, mirando los hombros del joven fijamente, como si no pudiera mirarlo a la cara.

-Lo haré.

Volvió a darse vuelta y se encaminó hacia el pasillo, donde el guardia de seguridad le hizo una respetuosa seña al pasar. Harry no le hizo caso. Caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la salida, casi corrió. Y de no ser porque no podía desaparecerse sin varita, se habría olvidado que los duendes se la habían confiscado junto a las grandes puertas de acero de la cárcel. En ese momento no había nada que deseara más que volver a casa.

Durante todo el día hubo un incesante desfile de gente en la habitación 814 en el octavo piso de San Mungo, pero el convaleciente no lo supo, dormido y drogado por la gran cantidad de pociones que le habían estado suministrando. Sanadores de guardia pasaban a cada momento por la habitación confirmando diagnósticos siempre distintos, tomándole el pulso y controlando sus reflejos, pero Draco no se daba por aludido. Pansy veía a la gente pasar como en una película del cine _muggle_, sin terminar de entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que pasó la mayor parte del día sentada junto a él, con la vista perdida en la ventana, por donde se colaban unos rayos débiles de sol invernal. Casi no había hablado con nadie en todo el día, pero estaba pendiente de cada gesto y cada gemido que dejaba escapar el enfermo a su lado. Vio todo el proceso de su lenta recuperación, cómo volvía el color a sus mejillas, cómo respiraba más tranquilamente en la medida en que caía la tarde. Hermione pasó por la habitación en dos oportunidades, esta vez sola, para corroborar su estado. La segunda vez le llevó un termo grande con café, unos bollos y unas revistas. Pero Pansy apenas había probado el café, dejó los bollos sobre una mesita sin tocarlos, y ni siquiera se molestó en hojear las revistas. No podía comer, ni beber, ni dormir, ni entretenerse con nada más que no fuera los cambios en el rostro de Malfoy.

Cuando ya comenzaba a oscurecer, Draco por fin despertó. Escuchó un ruido como de portazo y activó los sensores de su cerebro, mientras oía frases inconexas de lo que parecían dos mujeres murmurando muy cerca suyo. Tenía la boca seca y le dolía cada partícula del cuerpo, como si lo hubieran aporreado por horas. No abrió los ojos, porque sentía que la cabeza podía estallarle en mil pedazos, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo para prestar atención en lo que hablaban a su alrededor.

-A decir verdad nunca me cayó bien ese tipo, Dimitri. Pero no creo que vuelva por aquí hasta mañana por la mañana.

-Parece amargado… -contestó una voz femenina, un poco ronca.

-Es un amargado. Les mete miedo a los niños en el ala pediátrica, siempre acaban todos llorando. ¿Estás segura de que quieres quedarte aquí?

-Sí, me quedaré hasta que despierte. Fui a por una muda de ropa hace cosa de una hora. Puedes irte tranquila, ya lo veo mejor. Quizá despierte esta noche.

-Me quedaría más tranquila si te quedaras en casa por esta noche, Pansy. –por fin pudo reconocer un nombre. Pansy Parkinson estaba ahí. ¿Y él, dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no podía siquiera abrir los ojos? Estaba empezando a recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior, y entonces todos los dolores empezaron a pincharlo más fuerte que antes. Una puntada en la cabeza lo hizo dar un respingo, pero continuó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Las mujeres no parecieron darse cuenta de ello.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien. Cuando despierte, tendrás noticias mías.

-Bueno, si lo prefieres… -asintió la otra voz. Sintió unos pasos que se alejaban y escuchó el crujir de una puerta en sus goznes. –Mañana temprano me doy una vuelta para ver cómo sigue.

-Gracias por todo, Hermione. –susurró Pansy. Momento. _¿Dijo Hermione?_

Abrió los ojos en el mismo instante en que Pansy se ponía de pie por primera vez en muchas horas, de modo que no lo notó. No alcanzó a ver a la persona que había salido, porque ya había cerrado la puerta tras de sí. Pero no tuvo necesidad de ladear la cabeza para ver que la joven que seguía a su lado estaba revolviendo dentro de un pequeño bolso. La vio alejarse para ponerse detrás de un biombo blanco a través del cual podía ver su sombra. La luz de la habitación iluminaba lo suficiente como para advertir, por sus movimientos, que estaba cambiándose de ropa. Draco se quedó mirando su silueta mientras la joven se desvestía y se ponía ropa limpia y más cómoda. Cuando terminó de vestirse, se acercó nuevamente y entonces sí, advirtió que ya estaba despierto. Sin decir nada, se sentó a su lado y lo miró fijamente. Para entonces el joven ya sabía dónde estaba (o al menos se lo imaginaba) y podía recordar casi todo lo que había pasado. Podía ver en el rostro de ella una expresión preocupada y un poco atónita que no le gustó en absoluto. Quiso sonreírle, de esa forma en que sólo él sabía hacerlo, con un matiz de ironía al mostrar los dientes, pero no pudo sacar más que una mueca. Entonces habló, con la voz algo pastosa por la sed y el sabor amargo de los medicamentos que le habían suministrado:

-Sigues salvándome de los problemas, ¿eh?

Pansy suspiró con una mezcla de alivio y preocupación. Lo primero, porque durante toda la tarde había imaginado trágicas situaciones en las que Draco perdía la memoria o jamás despertaba, y lo segundo, porque su voz sonaba cascada y dolorida. Quiso sonreír, pero tampoco le salió el gesto. Se mantuvo seria, pero contestó con el mismo sarcasmo:

-Y eso que todavía no me cobré el favor que te hice la última vez.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesita, dándole la espalda. Esperaba que no hubiera notado que se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas. Quiso esconderse de su mirada a toda costa. Sabía que él no podía recordar lo que había hecho, pero ella sí se acordaba, perfectamente. En un momento de suma desesperación, inconsciente de lo que hacía, no pudo controlarse. Pero lo había pensado tanto durante ese día, que había sacado demasiadas conclusiones, muchas más de las que podía soportar su mente sobrecargada. Ya no tenía forma de ocultárselo a sí misma, lo que sentía por él era más fuerte que su propio orgullo. Y detestaba que fuera así, porque todavía vivía una soberbia Slytherin en su interior. Verlo tirado en el suelo, malherido y al borde de la muerte, había aflorado todos los sentimientos sin darle tiempo a retenerlos. Él estaba desmayado, de modo que no lo recordaría. Pero ella lo había llamado por su nombre, por su apellido, por un millón de apodos cariñosos que le vinieron a la boca sin pasar antes por su cabeza, lo había acariciado y lo había besado como una amante, capaz de dar su vida por la de él. Era un estado crítico, y en otra ocasión, por supuesto que no lo hubiera hecho. Pero lo cierto es que lo había hecho, sin darse cuenta. Y ahora venían las consecuencias.

Sirvió un vaso de agua con lenta parsimonia, respirando de forma pausada e intentando controlar el temblor de sus manos. Volvió a sentarse a su lado y le dio de beber, adivinando su sed sin necesidad de que él dijera nada. Draco quiso incorporarse en la cama, pero sentía los huesos de plomo y cada movimiento le costaba un terrible dolor en los músculos, de modo que se quedó recostado, mirándola de perfil.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? –preguntó por fin, después de un largo silencio.

-Dieciocho horas. –respondió ella sin dudar.

-¿Y cómo es que llegué…? –iba a preguntar, pero ella lo interrumpió:

-Me parece que soy yo la que hace las preguntas. –susurró con tono autoritario. Pero sus ojos tenían una expresión suplicante, muy parecida al brillo que habían adquirido los de su madre desde que estaba en Azkaban. Su madre… ¿por qué tenía que pensar en ella ahora? ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en ella todo el tiempo?

-Fueron los Carrow. –informó él, adelantándose a la pregunta que ella quería formular y no encontraba la forma. Pansy asintió, pero no dijo nada, para que continuara hablando. –Aparecieron en mi casa. Tenían a Longbottom, era su rehén…

_Despertó sobresaltado por un ruido fuerte que había sentido justo detrás de él. Se levantó precipitadamente, de modo que dejó caer la fotografía que había estado aferrando cuando se quedó dormido. Miró en todas direcciones, pero el fuego de la chimenea apenas iluminaba el enorme salón, de modo que sacó la varita y susurró el conjuro para dar algo de luz al lugar. Esa fue, en realidad, su perdición. Porque en la oscuridad estaban Alecto y Amycus Carrow, los hermanos que había estado buscando. Y Amycus lo estaba apuntando con su propia varita cuando él le iluminó la cara. Ese instante de duda y sorpresa que tuvo al verle el rostro hizo que su enemigo actuara más rápido. _

_-Crucio! –le gritó desde la distancia. Un potente rayo cruzó la habitación y lo golpeó justo en el centro del pecho, haciéndolo caer de bruces en el suelo. El dolor que sintió en ese momento no era comparable con ningún otro que haya podido sentir antes. La primera vez que una maldición imperdonable toca el cuerpo de un ser humano es tan dolorosa y atemorizante como pocas cosas lo son en este mundo. Cada poro de su piel pedía a gritos una bocanada de aire. Ni siquiera pudo sostener el grito que le atravesó el pecho. Se retorció y gritó como un niño por lo que le parecieron horas, hasta que por fin el hombre levantó la varita, acercándose. Al pararse junto a él le pateó el brazo, quebrándoselo. _

_-Así que nos estabas buscando, niño Malfoy. –escupió el mortífago, agachándose a su lado y tirando de su cabello rubio para que lo mirase a los ojos. -¿Estás haciendo justicia por tus papis? ¿Pensaste que podías dar con nosotros tan fácilmente, eh? Eres un pequeño pillo…_

_Escuchó una carcajada estridente detrás de él. Alecto se acercó con paso firme y se quedó de pie detrás de su hermano, con una expresión feroz. Traía a Neville Longbottom firmemente sujetado del cuello. El joven estaba atado por las manos por unas correas que le apretaban tanto las venas, que tenía las extremidades amoratadas. Tenía sangre seca en la nariz y un feo corte cerca del ojo, pero no parecía atemorizado. Lo miraba como queriendo advertirle algo, pero Draco no podía responder. Amycus lo había aferrado del cuello y lo estaba poniendo de pie, ahorcándolo. _

_-Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte, mocoso. –le dijo a pocos centímetros de su rostro, mostrando los dientes. –Nadie, y presta atención, nadie juega con los Carrow._

_-Te has atrevido a ir en contra de los de tu propio bando, Draquito. –ladró Alecto con una voz tan potente que resonó en todo el salón. –Ahora vas a tener que abstenerte a las consecuencias. Si no te cuidas, puedes terminar en Azkaban, como los estúpidos de mami y papi…_

_-No… te atrevas… a injuriar a mi madre. –jadeó, liberándose de un tirón de las manos de su hermano, que tenía las manos húmedas y heladas, de modo que su cuello se le resbaló cuando se hizo para atrás. Fue lo suficientemente rápido como para sacar la varita e intentar hechizarlo, pero no acertó. Los hermanos se pusieron a la defensiva y lo apuntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, uno al pecho y el otro entre los ojos. _

_-Vuelve a intentar algo como eso… y te juro que te mataré. –dijo la mujer, sin dejar de apuntarlo. Draco se quedó quieto, no tenía alternativa. No podía moverse, de modo que pensó en distraerlos. _

_-¿Qué es lo que quieren? _

_-Eso es lo que venimos a preguntarte a ti, Malfoy. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_-Burkes ya les debe de haber dicho lo que quería cuando salí a buscarlos… -tanteó, sin dejar de aferrar la varita, que sostenía con el brazo izquierdo. Era diestro, de modo que no podía contar con su puntería. _

_-Oh, si, claro que nos lo dijo. –canturreó con su voz chillona Alecto, con una mirada de furia. –Ha dicho que querías entregarnos al ministerio. No sabes con quién te metes, niño._

_-¿Crees que íbamos a tenerte consideración por tener la Marca? Qué poco sabes de la vida, muchacho. –rió Amycus, y su hermana lo imitó. Quiso aprovechar esa distracción para volver a alzar la varita, pero una vez más su puntería falló. El encantamiento paralizante que envió a la mujer le dio a Neville, que cayó de bruces en el suelo. Los mortífagos se rieron más fuerte y se acercaron unos pasos para apuntarlo más de cerca. Draco dio un paso hacia atrás y su costado tocó el sillón donde había estado durmiendo. Estaba atrapado._

_-Es hora de que le enseñemos la lección, Amycus. –exclamó la mujer, y entonces los dos lo atacaron al mismo tiempo con el hechizo Cruciatus. La potencia del encantamiento fue tan fuerte que lo tiró de rodillas al suelo mientras se retorcía nuevamente de dolor, esta vez era mucho más fuerte. En algún momento perdió la conciencia, pero pudo sentir los cortes y magulladuras que recibía. Sintió unos pasos acercarse y vio las manos de Alecto sacando una daga de la túnica con la que lo apuñaló una, dos, tres veces con ferocidad. Ya no sentía dolor. Estaba al borde del desmayo. Lo último que sintió fue el tajo que le hizo en el cuello con esa misma daga. Y entonces se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia, asumiendo que estaba muriendo. Que estaba muerto._

Cuando terminó de contar con exactitud lo que había pasado, Pansy lo miraba horrorizada. Se había llevado una mano a la boca y sus ojos refulgían de odio y terror. Volvía a sentir la boca seca, pero no le pidió agua. Simplemente se quedó callado y ladeó la cabeza hacia la ventana. La noche había terminado de caer sobre la ciudad, de modo que ahora era un rayo de luna el que se colaba por la ventana, iluminando apenas el rincón más alejado de la habitación. Sentía un dolor punzante en todo el cuerpo. Se preguntó qué había pasado con su brazo, con el feo corte que le habían hecho en el cuello. Qué habría sucedido con las puñaladas que la mortífaga le había clavado sin piedad. Pero no se atrevió a mirar por debajo de las sábanas. Y estaba tan débil que tampoco habría podido hacerlo.

-¿Me vas a decir qué pasó después? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? –inquirió finalmente, volviendo a dar vuelta la cabeza para mirarla. Ella se sentó más rígida en el taburete de madera y se quedó mirándolo por un momento muy largo, _demasiado largo para una simple pregunta_. Ese silencio no le gustaba.

Entonces ella le empezó a contar el resto de la historia, lo que él se había perdido por estar desmayado, desangrándose, con varias heridas abiertas como canaletas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Y le dijo también lo que había hecho a sus espaldas. La dejó hablar sin interrumpirla, la dejó relatar lo que había pasado desde el principio hasta el final sin decir una palabra, pero sus facciones iban tomando nuevamente un tono pálido, y su rostro se transfiguraba en una expresión de furia. Cuando terminó, ella dio un hondo suspiro y se inclinó un poco hacia él. La luz de la pequeña lámpara por encima de sus cabezas era muy tenue, y ella no había podido apreciar los cambios en su expresión. Pero al acercarse él volteó la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

-Supuse que te enfadarías… que no te gustaría lo que hice. Ya lo sabía, eres tan predecible… -reprochó ella en voz baja, intentando mantener la postura firme. Draco no dijo nada, ni se dio vuelta. -¿No vas a volver a dirigirme la palabra, entonces? ¿Ese es mi castigo por todo lo que hice por ti?

El joven estaba asimilando demasiada información y en un tiempo demasiado rápido para lo que le permitía su cerebro maltratado. No iba a responder, no podía responder. No podía mirarla a la cara. Sentía una oleada de rabia crecer hasta tomar dimensiones imposibles en su pecho. Quería descargar toda esa ira con ella. Pero no le salían las palabras que estaba buscando, no le salía herirla, maltratarla, odiarla. No podía hacer nada de eso. _Maldita sea_, pensó. Y no pudo pensar nada más, porque la mente se le puso en blanco.

-Bien. –enfatizó ella, con un tono seco. Parecía determinada. –Está bien, no vuelvas a hablarme. He estado diecinueve horas sentada aquí, mirándote mientras dormías, esperando a que despertases. Y no me iré ahora por tu capricho, Malfoy.

Al escucharla llamarlo por su apellido sintió que la oleada de rabia se iba por un momento, y se llevaba todos los órganos que componían su cuerpo. Sintió como si hubiera saltado al vacío con los ojos cerrados, en una caída eterna, no sabía dónde iba a parar. Giró la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, y debió haber algo de todo lo que sentía en su expresión, porque ella se mordió el labio, apenada, pero no cambió la postura ni desvió la mirada, como esperaba que hiciera.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó, queriendo sonar enojado. Pero no sabía si lo había logrado. ¿Estaba enojado? No podía encontrar la ira contra ella en ninguna parte. Quería sentirla, pero sencillamente no acudía. Ella se sorprendió, pero al cabo de un instante se encogió de hombros y hasta esbozó una breve sonrisa irónica.

-Me encanta la idea de que me debas favores sabiendo que yo elijo la forma de cobrármelos. –insinuó, intentando ocultar la verdadera razón. Pero el tono que dejó escapar fue levemente seductor, y él lo supo. _Estamos jugando al mismo juego, después de todo_, pensó. Miró a la ventana una vez más, sin decir nada. No quería que ella viera que él también estaba sonriendo.

**Ciao, come va? Hace un rato terminé de escribir el capítulo 11. Pero tengo MUCHAS dudas a partir de ese capítulo. Por empezar, me quedó larguísimo para la estructura que vengo siguiendo (son como 20 paginas de un .doc). Además me estan fallando las musas ultimamente. Y cuando vienen, siempre hay alguna interrupción molesta que me distrae. Y después me cuesta retomar el hilo. De todas maneras en estos dias lo voy a releer completo y corregirle lo que haya que modificar antes de subirlo. Espero tener tiempo fuckin' facultad! y poder seguir escribiendo con la regularidad que llevo hasta ahora.  
Por cierto. Si hay alguna persona pululando por ahi, leyendo sin comentar... dejen reviews por favor! me alegraria un poquito :P**


	11. Luz y Oscuridad

**Capítulo 11 – Luz y Oscuridad**

_Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti.__  
F. W. Nietzsche._

A fuerza de no darle motivos de conversación para simular un enojo que no existía, y de procurarle de forma gruñona y antipática que quería estar solo para dormir el resto de la noche, Draco convenció a Pansy Parkinson de que se marchara a su casa y durmiera el resto de la jornada. La joven tomó sus cosas con rabia y le prometió que volvería por la mañana en cuanto tuviera un momento libre de trabajo en el ministerio para ver cómo seguía. No le contestó. Cuando por fin la vio salir de la habitación en silencio y con paso firme, se incorporó pesadamente en la cama para examinarse. Comprobó, muy a pesar suyo, lo que ya temía: tenía dos tajos profundos en el abdomen y uno cerca del estómago, los lugares donde lo habían apuñalado. Además varias pequeñas cicatrices blancas ya comenzaban a tomar forma a la altura de su pecho y una cortadura en la garganta le ardía ferozmente, aunque no podía verla. Maldijo en voz baja mientras se tanteaba los lugares adoloridos, imaginando que cobraba venganza por mano propia. Pero no podía hacer nada estando tan débil y en el hospital, por lo que no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto.

Otras cosas lo preocupaban más. En primer lugar, Pansy le adelantó que Harry Potter se presentaría al mediodía siguiente para hablar con él en persona. ¡Harry Potter, su archienemigo del colegio! ¿Cómo pudo ella ser tan descarada de ponerse en contacto con él? ¿Cómo se atrevió a pedirle que atestiguara a favor de sus padres? ¿Acaso ella estaba al tanto de que Narcisa le había salvado la vida al niño-que-vivió la noche de la Segunda Guerra? No sabía con qué intenciones habría de ir a hablar con él el _famoso Potter_, pero no podía permitir que siquiera intentara ayudarlo esta vez. Ya le debía demasiados favores. Él y sus amigos lo habían salvado de morir incinerado en la Sala de los Menesteres aún a pesar de que les habían tendido una trampa para raptarlo y entregarlo al Innombrable, y no lo había olvidado. Se enfurecía por ello, no era así como quería que salieran las cosas. Aunque ese acto de valía de parte de su enemigo lo hizo ver las cosas de un modo distinto y comenzar a pensar razonablemente, ni por un instante dejó de odiar la idea de ser salvado por él. No sentía agradecimiento, pero aquel episodio los ataba de una forma que sólo los magos comprendían, por mucho orgullo que cargaran en su interior.

Durante ese año y medio que pasó desde la guerra, había evitado por todos los medios cruzarse con él. Leía los diarios y estaba al tanto de cómo iban cayendo uno a uno los mortífagos, y en algún momento pensó que le llegaría la hora de pagar a él también. Los testigos eran demasiados, y todos apuntaban con el dedo a la familia Malfoy, él lo sabía. Esperaba que de un momento a otro Harry Potter apareciera en su casa con un séquito de cazadores con una orden de arresto, rompiendo cosas, conjurando hechizos y arrastrándolos a Azkaban por los pelos. Había pensado en huir del país, tal y como habían hecho tantos de ellos, pero sus padres se negaron rotundamente. Parecía que habían estado esperando el día de su condena con angustiosa resignación, y eso lo enfadaba aún más. Pero no estaba dispuesto a separarse de ellos, porque sabía que de alguna manera u otra en algún momento lo irían a encontrar. Lo que nunca esperó fue que una mañana de mayo dos trabajadores del ministerio tocaran a la puerta de su casa y lo trataran con tanta amabilidad, preguntándole por sus padres. Sin tener más alternativa, los hizo pasar. Y entonces uno de ellos leyó una declaración que los implicaba a ellos, a sus padres, Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, pero nada decía de él. La pareja asintió con la cabeza, resignada, y se dejó esposar sin oponer resistencia. Draco estaba tan estupefacto que no pudo reaccionar cuando vio salir a sus padres con la cabeza gacha por el sendero del jardín, seguidos de los aurores silenciosos, que los miraban con desconfianza. ¿Por qué no iba a la cárcel con ellos? ¿Por qué no le correspondía pagar por lo que había hecho?

En los días, semanas y meses siguientes, se dedicó a investigar el trasfondo de la causa. Con unas cuantas monedas de oro pudo pagar el acceso restringido a algunos archivos del ministerio, pero no le permitieron leer la causa formal por la que habían imputado a sus padres. Ni siquiera les habían dado derecho a un juicio, simplemente se los habían llevado contra su voluntad, pero sin necesidad de lucha. Fue entonces cuando se acercó a Pansy Parkinson. Y fue ella quien lo citó para leerle la causa, a solas en el comedor de su propia casa.

El testigo que declaraba contra ellos era anónimo. Pero nada decía de él. Los nombres de sus padres se leían como al pasar en lo que parecía un relato histórico de los sucesos de la guerra. Definitivamente no era la declaración de Harry Potter, porque estaba seguro que él hubiera confesado la verdad y hubiera dicho que había intentado entregarlo a manos de su enemigo, con ayuda de otros dos mortífagos recientemente iniciados. Pero ni Goyle fue arrestado ni a él lo llamaron a declarar en su legítima defensa. De modo que, estaba seguro, su joven enemigo no había contado todo. Y los otros dos tampoco. ¿Por qué lo cubrió? ¿Por qué Potter habría de ocultar lo que sucedió esa noche entre ellos, después de tantos años de enemistad? En algún punto ese importante "olvido" lo hizo sentir aliviado, porque sabía que nadie se enteraría de su mayor vergüenza. Y cuánto hería a su orgullo aquel suceso, que ahora parecía lejano, pero volvía a su mente cada vez que le daba lugar al recuerdo. Pero la eterna duda de por qué habían sido de esa forma y no de otra las cosas lo asaltaba constantemente, llevándolo a reflexionar una y otra vez, sin alcanzar ninguna conclusión. Por eso temía cruzarse con él. Por eso temía hablar personalmente con él. Se sentiría obligado a hacerle esa pregunta. Y nada más con verlo a los ojos sabría que la deuda sin saldar cobraría vida propia y lo perseguiría hasta la muerte.

Y ahora debía luchar contra eso, no tenía escapatoria. Todo por culpa de Pansy Parkinson. Ella y su desbocada inocencia. Ella y su exagerada necesidad de "hacer algo por el bien de sus padres". Ésta vez se había pasado de la raya, pero no había vuelta atrás. El monto de su deuda seguía aumentando. Se sentía como en bancarrota. Ahora le debía la vida a Harry Potter por rescatarlo del Fuego Maldito, a Hermione Granger por sanarlo a tiempo antes de morir desangrado, y a ella misma, a Pansy, porque lo encontró, porque lo buscó, o porque sí. Iba a estrangularla en cuanto tuviera fuerza en su recientemente roto brazo derecho. Iba a torturarla con palabras hirientes hasta hacerla llorar, hasta hacerla sentir cuanto menos una cuarta parte de la frustración que él mismo sentía en esos momentos. Loca, estaba loca. Y él tampoco debía estar lo suficientemente cuerdo como para confiar en ella. No volvería a dirigirle la palabra después de aquello. Era una traidora. Había aceptado su ayuda, no, su compañía, sin condiciones. Había confiado demasiado.

Y por otra parte, estaba esa sensación creciente que se instalaba entre ellos cada vez que estaban juntos. Pensó que podía ser una simple alucinación, porque no creía que ella pudiera advertir ese monstruo caliente que se instalaba entre los dos cada vez que se tenían cerca. No podía determinar qué cosas se cruzaban por la cabeza de ella hasta hacía tan sólo un rato. Había sido fría y distante en la medida de lo posible, había sido una chica más hasta el momento, tan sólo otro ser en el mundo. Pero en algún punto las cosas empezaron a cambiar y ya no sentía la frialdad de esa relación tácita que los unía mediante el trabajo compartido de salvar a sus padres, sentía cómo ella le enviaba señales de una amistad posible. Esa idea lo golpeó como un mazazo en la frente. No tenía amigos. Mucho menos amigas. Y no se podía iniciar una amistad con alguien que despertaba sus más bajos instintos. Porque –y cuánto lamentaba que así fuera- ya se había resignado a reconocer que ella le gustaba. Que tenerla cerca le erizaba la piel, que si la miraba demasiado comenzaba a desvestirla mentalmente. Que algunas imágenes se cruzaban entre sus pensamientos involuntariamente, y en todas estaba ella. Era un hombre después de todo, un macho bien plantado. ¿Cómo no se había planteado esa posibilidad? Se hubiera planteado la idea de poseerla a toda costa, sin ningún reparo, de no ser porque estaba _acompañándolo_ en el caso de sus padres. Pero ahora era imposible pensar en algo así. Y mucho menos sabiendo que ella le seguiría el juego.

¡Y cómo evitarlo! Era un juego macabro, lujurioso y sensual. No sabía quién estaba cayendo en la trampa de quién, porque además era un juego casi totalmente inconsciente. Siempre y cuando no hubiera sentimientos más fuertes involucrados, podía jugar. ¿Y qué podía decir él de sentimientos más fuertes? No conocía ninguno: no sabía de la amistad, del amor, del compañerismo. Nada sabía de todo eso, y estaba segura que a fin de cuentas, ella tampoco. Entonces sí, iba a jugar. Iba a arriesgarse, a correr los límites. Nada perdería con seducirla, con llevarla a la cama una vez. Tal vez dos. Entonces ambos quedarían satisfechos y esa tensión que se interponía entre ellos cada vez que se acercaban se echaría a perder. Así podrían volver a verse y hablarse con normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado. O tal vez no tendría la necesidad de volver a dirigirle la palabra una vez que todo ese asunto de Azkaban estuviera solucionado y sus padres volvieran a vivir con él. Esperaba que fuera así. No podía soportar deberle favores a nadie, después de todo, aunque no quisiera considerar lo que ella hacía como un _favor_, más bien era un _acto fallido_. Así debía ser.

Cuando por fin se durmió, seguía turbado por esos pensamientos. Muy a pesar suyo, se había convertido en un Slytherin que luchaba contra sí mismo, contra sus instintos y sus posibilidades. Era una batalla entre lo que estaba bien, y lo que le parecía que podía llegar a estar bien. ¿Iba a quedarse con lo seguro, o iba a avanzar hacia lo desconocido, arriesgándose a perder? Y qué más daba ahora pensar en ello, si ni siquiera podía levantarse de la cama. Debía esperar y dejar fluir las cosas cuando saliera de allí. Se durmió casi enfadado consigo mismo, recriminándose por pensar tanto en sus propios triviales problemas y tan poco en sus padres. Hasta para con ellos tenía que ser egoísta, diablos.

Por la mañana, cuando despertó, se sentía bastante mejor que la noche anterior. Había logrado reponer todas las fuerzas que le había quitado la pequeña batalla que tuvo lugar en su casa, y se sentía algo rejuvenecido después de las horas de sueño. Intentó levantarse para ir al baño y comprobó que podía hacerlo, aunque le dolían todavía los músculos. Después de asearse con tranquilidad y de examinarse por un largo rato en el espejo para observar con detenimiento las secuelas de los maleficios, salió del baño y se sentó en la cama, aburrido. Esperaba que alguien viniera a verlo, aunque fuera un médico, pero estuvo solo casi hasta el mediodía, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un hombre maduro con un poblado bigote, vestido de verde, entró en la habitación.

-Veo que ya estás despierto. –saludó con una sonrisa jocosa. Se acercó y le tendió la mano. –Soy el doctor Phineas Dimitri y estoy a cargo de tu recuperación. Has recibido unos golpes muy fuertes, muchacho.

-¿Cuánto más tendré que estar aquí? –preguntó de forma cortante y fría, haciendo que se diluyera la sonrisa del sanador, que alzó una ceja.

-Depende de cómo te sientas. Puede que te vayas hoy mismo, si te portas bien.

¿Portarse bien? ¿A qué demonios se refería con eso?

-Voy a tener que examinarte, si me lo permites. –le dijo el tipo con un tono un poco más distante, haciéndole señas para que se pusiera de pie y se desvistiera. Draco accedió de mala gana y se quitó la casaca de su pijama, mientras el hombre se agachaba un poco para examinarle los cortes con exagerada atención, murmurando más para sí mismo que para él. Sacó algunas pociones de un maletín que había dejado sobre la cama y comenzó a pasárselas con un algodón, haciéndole arder en algunas partes, sobre todo en el tajo que tenía en la garganta. Y en eso estaban cuando la puerta se abrió por segunda vez.

Pansy Parkinson apareció en el umbral algo agitada, vestida con una camisa blanca sencilla con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, una falda azul bastante corta, medias negras de nylon y unos zapatos haciendo juego con el tapado negro abierto. Llevaba una cartera grande colgada al hombro que a simple vista parecía bastante pesada, y un paquete en las manos. Miró la situación y abrió la boca con sorpresa.

-Oh, lo siento… -se disculpó, y volvió a salir cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Draco alcanzó a ver algo de color en sus mejillas antes de que les diera la espalda y sonrió con ironía. Finalmente, después de dejarle una dosis de poción revitalizante para que bebiera durante la tarde, el sanador se despidió de él argumentando que uno de sus colegas volvería para darle el alta en algún momento del día. Abrió la puerta y le permitió pasar a Pansy, que estaba esperando del otro lado. Adrede, Draco no se había tomado la molestia de ponerse la camisa del pijama, haciendo como que examinaba sus heridas. Todavía estaba de pie junto a la cama, de modo que la vio entrar con paso tembloroso mientras ella hacía grandes esfuerzos por mirarlo a la cara y no bajar la vista por ningún motivo hacia su pecho amplio y fuerte. Él sonrió con suficiencia, notando su sonrojo repentino, pero no le habló.

-Te traje algo de comida. –murmuró ella dejando el paquete que llevaba en las manos sobre la mesita y la cartera a un lado de la cama. No lo miraba, estaba desenvolviendo el paquete. Él rodeó la cama y se sentó en ella dándole la espalda. Entonces ella levantó la mirada y lo observó a su antojo de arriba abajo, con avidez, y él pudo notarlo, por lo que sonrió sin darse vuelta. -¿Vas a seguir sin hablarme el resto de la tarde? –inquirió ella, entre molesta y extasiada, obligándose a dirigir la mirada a otra parte. Draco se volvió a vestir y la miró a la cara.

-Todavía no entiendo qué estás haciendo aquí, Parkinson. No necesito que me cuides. –le espetó sin levantar la voz, con un tono frío, el de siempre. Era obvio que intentaba herirla con sus palabras, pero ella esperaba esa reacción de su parte, y aunque le dolió que la llamara tan impersonalmente por su apellido, se puso a la defensiva:

-¿Después de todo lo que he hecho me tratas de esa forma?

-¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de hacerme planteos, justamente, después de lo que hiciste? –replicó él clavando sus ojos grises en los de ella con furia contenida.

-Para que estés informado, lo que _yo hice_ fue convencer a Harry Potter, la máxima voz que tú y yo podemos conseguir, para que declare a favor de tus padres en el juicio que solicitamos.

-¿Estás insinuando que aceptó hacerlo? –cuestionó él sorprendido, olvidando el enojo por un momento. Esa era una parte, una parte importante, que ella pareció haberse olvidado comentarle. Ella estaba a punto de contestarle cuando golpearon la puerta suavemente. Entonces miró hacia atrás, y lo miró a él, dudando.

-¿Crees que espero alguna visita? No tengo idea de quién es. –susurró él con un dejo de amargura en la voz. Ella asintió y se acercó con paso firme, aunque sospechaba quién estaba del otro lado. Y efectivamente, ahí estaban Hermione Granger y Harry Potter, que le dirigieron una media sonrisa.

-¿Ha despertado? –preguntó Hermione en voz baja, que no podía ver a Draco Malfoy sentado en la cama, porque Pansy tapaba el orificio de la puerta. Ella asintió con la cabeza y les permitió pasar.

Todos los presentes se habían preparado para aquella situación, el Slytherin lo había hecho en menor medida, pero igualmente estaba esperando que sucediera justamente lo que estaba pasando. Un silencio seco se formó en el ambiente, haciéndolos a todos sentirse pesados, como si pertenecieran a mundos diferentes. Ninguno sonreía. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy estaban mirándose directamente a la cara, el primero con una expresión de sorpresa, el segundo con resignación y odio, un viejo sentimiento que recurría a él en el pasado, y que no podía evitar. Entonces Hermione cortó el denso silencio, carraspeando.

-Creo que será mejor que los dejemos solos, Pansy. –dijo en voz alta, algo entrecortada, haciéndole un gesto a la aludida con la cabeza. Ella asintió y la acompañó hasta el pasillo. Entonces ambos hombres se quedaron solos, midiéndose con la mirada el uno al otro.

-Veo que por fin has despertado. –fue todo lo que dijo el moreno, acercándose un paso más a la cama. El otro hizo un gesto afirmativo y le indicó con una mano el taburete de madera, en un gesto demasiado suave para la forma en que acostumbraban tratarse. Harry se sentó, sin dejar de observarlo con detenimiento, preguntándose quién comenzaría a hablar.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

-Supongo que Pansy ya te habrá adelantado algo de lo que vengo a decirte. –respondió, tanteando sutilmente el terreno. Para su sorpresa, el rubio negó con amargura. Decidió, entonces, comenzar por el principio. –Bien, ella me pidió a mí, a Ron y a Hermione que declaráramos a favor de tus padres en el juicio. Yo, particularmente, le debo un favor muy grande a tu madre. –continuó en voz baja. Draco lo miró sin sorprenderse, pero parecía estar intentando leerle la mente, porque sus ojos lo penetraban como si fuera lo último que viera en la vida. La expresión fría que tenía siempre se había suavizado apenas, dejando ver algo del rostro humano que había detrás de la amargura que demostraba siempre.

-De eso sí que estoy al tanto. –asintió finalmente. –Pero no le debes ningún favor, ni a ella ni a nadie de mi familia.

-Está bien. –concordó Harry, conociendo esa reacción de memoria, porque él mismo la había tenido, aunque en contadas ocasiones, pero con el mismo orgullo. –Supongamos que no debo ningún favor. De todos modos me siento en la obligación de considerar el pedido de Pansy. Pero a cambio, tengo que pedirte algo a ti.

¿Pedirle algo a él? ¿Y ahora qué demonios estaba pasando? Aquello ya estaba totalmente fuera de contexto. No dijo nada, pero una expresión de desconcierto le cruzó el rostro, incitándolo a seguir hablando.

-Yo puedo declarar a favor de tus padres si tú haces también algo por mí. –repitió el moreno, y agregó: -Y entonces estaríamos a mano.

Aquello no sonaba tan mal, pero por otro lado, le resultaba sospechoso. ¿Qué podía querer Harry Potter, que él pudiera darle? La respuesta estaba fuera de su alcance.

-¿Qué es lo que yo puedo ofrecerte?

-La Marca Tenebrosa. –contestó el joven de ojos verdes firmemente, dirigiendo la vista a su antebrazo izquierdo, donde sabía que estaba la marca. Draco se tocó la zona instintivamente, sin dejar de mirarlo a la cara. Su silencio pedía una explicación coherente.

Harry suspiró resignado y le contó toda la historia. Le explicó lo que tenían planeado en el ministerio desde hacía meses, cómo su plan no daba resultado porque no tenían una conexión directa con los mortífagos, y cómo pretendían encontrar a los que quedaban afuera de Azkaban a través de la Marca Tenebrosa si él accedía a trabajar para ellos. Bueno, no fueron las palabras "trabajar para" las que utilizó, pero a él le sonaron así. Cuando por fin terminó de hablar, un silencio impenetrable se dejó caer entre los dos. Su última palabra resonaba en la cabeza de Draco como un eco, intentando encontrar una respuesta a las miles de preguntas que se formulaban en su cabeza. Pero no iba a ponerlas en palabras, como era evidente que la persona que tenía enfrente no le iba a dar tiempo de pensar una respuesta. Tenía que contestar afirmativa o negativamente en ese mismo instante, porque el otro comenzaba a ponerse impaciente. ¿Trabajaría para el ministerio a cambio de la libertad de sus padres? Peor aún, ¿trabajaría para Harry Potter? Una parte de su cerebro no podía aceptarlo, pero por otro lado, su conciencia le dijo: _has intentado capturar a los Carrow para cambiarlos por lo que Potter te ofrece a cambio de nada. _Merlín, qué dilema.

-¿Y bien? –espetó impacientemente Harry, con una mirada interrogativa. No teniendo más alternativa, decidió responder.

-¿Dejarán a mis padres en libertad una vez que haya dado mi brazo al ministerio?

-Sí. Pero tendrás que _dar tu brazo_ hasta que los encontremos a todos.

Pensó un momento y antes de asentir, se quitó una última duda.

-¿Podré participar en la captura de los Carrow?

Harry Potter lo miró por un largo momento como si lo examinara, hasta que finalmente dejó traslucir en sus labios una breve sonrisa de complacencia. Detestó ese gesto más que a la persona misma, pero lo comprendió de inmediato.

-¿Pretendes tomar venganza por mano propia, eh?

-¿Podré hacerlo, sí o no?

-Sí. –asintió finalmente el moreno, recomponiendo la seriedad anterior.

-Entonces lo haré. –declaró finalmente, con un brillo de odio cruzándole los ojos. Y ya no era por la persona que tenía enfrente, sino por los que lo habían atacado. Por los que lo habían marcado para siempre. Por la venganza que tendría lugar.

-¿Te tomo la palabra? –titubeó Harry, desconfiado. Entonces, para su sorpresa, el rubio le tendió una mano, que aceptó dubitativo.

-Si no te alcanza con esto, haré una _promesa inquebrantable. _–aseguró Draco con firmeza ante la mirada de recelo del otro, que negó con la cabeza solemnemente, como confirmando que con eso le bastaba. -¿Cuándo…?

-En cuanto salgas de aquí. –lo interrumpió Harry a medio camino, poniéndose de pie. –Voy a llamar a Pansy.

Se despidió de él con la mano, sin sonreír, y sin decir más nada. Después de todo, ni uno ni otro esperaba que se convirtieran en amigos, ¿verdad? A partir del momento tenían una especie de acuerdo, una relación de trabajo, que no los involucraba el uno al otro para nada. Todo era por saldar las antiguas deudas que los ataban. Y cuando todo terminase, cuando todo estuviera resuelto, y el número final estuviera cerrado, entonces realmente _todo habría terminado_. Y no tendrían que dirigirse la palabra nunca más. O eso creían ambos dos cuando se despidieron con una última mirada.

Draco volvió a sentarse sobre la cama, haciendo caso omiso de Pansy, que había vuelto a entrar en la habitación, esta vez sola. No se sentó, sino que se quedó de pie a su lado, mirándolo con recelo, mientras él se distraía quitándose una mugre inexistente de las uñas. Esperaba que se fuera, esperara no tener que volver a mirarla. Esperara no tener que hablarle, no tener que comentarle cuál había sido el resultado de ese breve debate que acababa de tener lugar ahí mismo. Pero entonces, y para su máxima sorpresa, la joven se sentó a su lado en la cama, haciendo que esa pequeña porción de colchón que quedaba bajo su peso se hundiera un poco. Y se vio obligado a mirarla a los ojos, a esos ojos suplicantes que parecían decir tantas cosas por sí solos, sin necesidad de que ella dijera nada. Esos grandes ojos negros que ella entornaba suavemente, esos ojos de pestañas largas y atractivas, que había visto empañarse en lágrimas alguna vez, que había visto sonreír con la misma expresión que veía en él mismo cuando era el espejo el que le devolvía la mirada.

-Potter no quiso decirme de qué venía la charla cuando se lo pregunté. –tanteó ella, teniendo cuidado de no llamar a Harry por su nombre delante de Draco, como venía haciendo últimamente. Él alzó una ceja, entre sorprendido y divertido, siempre con un dejo de malicia. -¿Vas a decírmelo tú?

-No.

-Está bien, no me lo digas. No necesito saberlo. ¿Cuándo te dan el alta?

-No lo sé, esta tarde, posiblemente.

-Perfecto. –Pansy esbozó una ligera sonrisa, una sonrisa verdadera, dejándolo momentáneamente paralizado. –Vendré a buscarte entonces…

-¿Venir a buscarme? ¿Crees que no conozco el camino a mi casa?

-Si serás… -refunfuñó ella, molesta por el trato que él le daba. –Me importa un bledo que estés enojado, ¿sabes? En algún momento se te va a pasar. Y no te irás a tu casa, vendrás conmigo.

-Yo no iré contigo a ninguna par…

-Y yo no te estoy haciendo una pregunta, Malfoy. Es un hecho. Vendrás conmigo, te guste o no te guste, y te quedarás en mi apartamento unos días, hasta que termines de recomponerte. –aseguró la chica rotundamente, poniéndose de pie. Él quiso preguntarle por qué hacía eso. Quiso saber por qué se esforzaba por compensar el error que había cometido –_y qué error_- pensó con amargura. Quería saber por qué se sentía tan atado a él como para sobreprotegerlo de esa forma, como si fuera apenas un crío. Pero comprendió, por una vez, que de nada valdría protestar. Que no conseguiría nada con pelearle un poco de la dignidad que, después de todo, ya había perdido al caer en su propia batalla y ser salvado por ella de la muerte, dos veces. Y no le molestó. No se enfadó, ni le desagradó la sensación de sentirse cuidado, comprendido, querido… No, eso sí que no.

-Tengo que irme al trabajo. –repuso ella, desviándolo de sus pensamientos de un tirón. Draco, que tenía clavada la vista en la ventana que daba al exterior, sólo se limitó a mirarla con algo parecido a la indiferencia. –Cómete eso, o se echará a perder. –agregó después, señalando con la cabeza el paquete con el almuerzo que le había traído. Se acercó a la puerta con paso firme, y estuvo a punto de decir algo antes de abrirla, pero negó con la cabeza y lo saludó con un gesto de la mano. Al instante siguiente ya no estaba allí.

-Diablos… -masculló el joven rubio cuando se encontró otra vez solo, tomando una patata algo fría del plato plástico que había sobre la mesita. La olfateó con algo parecido al asco, pero no le dio muchas más vueltas y se la llevó a la boca. –Diablos… -repitió, con la boca llena, todavía mirando la puerta.

Por la tarde, después de que varios médicos lo revisaran puntillosamente, uno de ellos le dio el alta en un pergamino con membrete firmado por quién sabe qué sanador importante del hospital, y le indicó que ya podía irse. Pansy estaba de pie a su lado, con la vista clavada en la pared de enfrente, el enorme y pesado bolso colgando del brazo, y una expresión de serio debate consigo misma en el rostro mientras lo revisaban. Él tomó su ropa para vestirse nuevamente con toda parsimonia. Aquel ritual que a ella tanto parecía molestarle, a él lo divertía. Antes de pasarse el cuello de la camiseta por la cabeza, tuvo una idea que le hizo brillar las pupilas con malicia, sin que ella pudiera notarlo –ahora se miraba las puntas de los zapatos con demasiada atención-. Se acercó a ella por detrás con sigilo y le puso una mano en el hombro, agachándose un poco para que su boca quedara a la altura de su oído.

-¿Te importaría darme una mano? –pidió en un susurro meloso, haciendo que sus labios le rozaran el lóbulo derecho al mover los labios, y logrando que ella casi pegara un brinco, exaltada. Esperaba esa reacción. Lo miró a la cara con las mejillas arreboladas y negó con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie. Claro que no necesitaba que lo ayudara, podía hacerlo solo, pero era por el puro hecho de fastidiarla, y darse a sí mismo un gusto. -¿Puedes ponerme esta pomada en los cortes de la espalda?

Ella tomó el pote que él le tendía (esquivando su rostro, y cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo que estuviera por debajo de su cuello), que tenía un olor suave y agradable, aunque el color fuera de un verde bastante asqueroso. Él se dio la vuelta y volvió a sonreír con picardía, mientras Pansy intentaba controlar el temblor de sus manos y serenarse a base de contar ovejas imaginarias mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos por no pensar en la cantidad de otras cosas que le haría en vista de su ancha y musculosa espalda. Se untó los dedos con aquella pasta asquerosa y los dirigió a uno de los cortes más profundos, a la altura del hombro derecho. Masajeó suavemente la zona herida, apenas rozándolo, mientras sentía las piernas como de gelatina y se maravillaba ante la vista de su cuello suave y blanco como la nieve. El no se lo esperaba, pero en cuanto ella lo tocó, incluso tan despacio y casi imperceptiblemente, se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca y los brazos involuntariamente. Hizo un movimiento brusco que la joven no pudo percibir, hundiendo los hombros con una mezcla de placer y deseo, mientras ella paseaba los dedos con suavidad por toda esa pequeña zona afectada. Luego volvió a untarse los dedos y los dirigió a una zona bastante alejada de la primera, justo en el centro de la espalda. Esta vez Draco no pudo contenerse y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, logrando que ella lo notara. Pansy tragó saliva y cerró los ojos un momento, dejándose llevar. Pero aquella distracción le costó un desliz de sus dedos por la espina dorsal del joven hacia abajo, alcanzando un punto exacto en el que él sintió que iba a enloquecer o gritar como un enajenado, y actuando inconcientemente, se dio vuelta y le tomó la muñeca con fiereza, respirando lenta y entrecortadamente. Se encontró con su rostro turbado y sus ojos cerrados, que tardó sólo un instante en abrir, dejando escapar un suspiro. Hubo un roce, un jadeo, una excitación que cortaba el aire que respiraban, que duró tan sólo una fracción de segundo. Pero al encontrarse sus miradas un rayo de conciencia los cruzó a los dos, y él la soltó. La mano de ella quedó tendida en el aire.

-Es suficiente, gracias. –le dijo fríamente el rubio al a morena, dándose vuelta y poniéndose finalmente la camisa. Ella agachó la cabeza, roja de vergüenza, y se alejó unos pasos, mirando un punto lejano en la distancia, en sentido exactamente contrario a él.

_Diablos_, pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, aunque no pudieran advertirlo.

_¿Qué fue eso?,_ se preguntó ella mientras abría la puerta de su departamento luego de la desaparición conjunta. Había calculado mal, de modo que quedaron del lado de afuera, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó realmente. Estaban demasiado concentrados en su silencio tosco, sumidos en sus pensamientos. _En serio, Pansy, ¿qué diablos fue eso?_

_Me voy a volver enfermo_, pensó él con cara de disgusto. No precisamente porque le hubiera molestado el roce, el exceso de confianza, el sentimiento que los unió por unos breves, brevísimos instantes, antes de que tuvieran que reaccionar y encontrarse parados frente a frente en la realidad del hospital. _Esta mujer me va a volver enfermo_, pensó, sin convicción. Sabía que no era una enfermedad lo que le recorría las venas cuando la miraba tan de cerca, cuando la tocaba por alguna razón. Sabía que no era un simple malestar la sangre caliente, el ardiente deseo, el desesperado anhelo momentáneo de lanzarse sobre su presa, de morderla, desgarrarla, romperla, besarla, saborearla y acariciarla; llevarla a la gloria e ir con ella al paraíso. Pero le costaba admitir lo que era en verdad.

Ella entró al departamento a tropezones y se dejó caer sobre el sillón, quitándose velozmente los zapatos y arrojándolos lejos. Él se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, viendo cómo se masajeaba los pies con evidente placer, y sintió un arrebato de furia… o al menos a eso se parecía la sensación que lo llenó mientras la miraba. _Enfermo, enfermo_, pensó de nuevo, aunque no quería pensar. Por hacer algo, se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

_Alguien que me explique qué significa esto, _fue lo que se le cruzó a ella por la cabeza al oír el portazo que el joven dio al entrar al cuarto de baño, la puerta a su derecha. Dejó de acariciarse los pies, que hacía horas le suplicaban un poco de libertad, y se hundió en el sillón, resbalando hacia abajo. Todavía sentía los restos de lo que Draco le había hecho sentir al tomarle la mano con esa fuerza inusitada, innecesaria. Todavía sentía las piernas temblorosas y las manos calientes, como si cada partícula de su cuerpo recordara el tacto de la piel del rubio. Cerró los ojos impulsivamente y agachó la cabeza, casi haciendo que su nariz acariciara sus muslos, mientras se frotaba las pantorrillas, también adoloridas. _Necesito un baño, un baño muy frío_. Se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a sacar ropa adecuada para irse a dormir, porque no tenía pensado hacer mucho más que eso, en realidad. Si Draco tenía hambre, que se jodiera. Después de todo, y con lo mal que la había tratado…

Cuando salió de la habitación, Draco ya estaba bañado y vestido, sentado en el mismo lugar que ella había dejado tan sólo momentos antes. No levantó la vista al oírla pasar por su lado en dirección al cuarto que él acababa de abandonar, pero cuando ella estaba por cerrar la puerta…

-Tengo hambre.

Ella no esperaba ese comentario, pero de espaldas a él, sonrió con sorna.

-Busca algo en la cocina. Honestamente, estoy agotada. No voy a ponerme a cocinar ahora. –no fue del todo sincera, pero tampoco le faltó algo de verdad. Y el tono de su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas: no iba a cambiar de opinión. Entró al baño y cerró la puerta, pensando que no habría respuesta. Y si la hubiera, no la habría escuchado, porque ya estaba accionando la canilla de la ducha.

Se dio un baño largo y relajante, primero con agua fría para aclarar los pensamientos, y después con agua tibia para descontracturar sus músculos. Sentía cada extremidad de su cuerpo agarrotada, como si tiraran de sus piernas y sus brazos con sogas invisibles desde hacía largo rato. El agua fría le devolvió un poco la lucidez, y el agua caliente, la sensibilidad en el cuerpo. De pronto escuchó música proveniente del comedor. Supuso que Draco había encendido el equipo de música. Lo primero que pensó fue que era un descarado por moverse por su casa con tanta confianza, pero luego lo pensó mejor, y sintió que definitivamente tenía derecho a eso. Había estado muchas veces allí, incluso pasó una noche completa, aunque posiblemente ni siquiera lo recordara. Y, estaba segura, mucho menos podría recordar las cosas que ella le dijo al oído mientras intentaba bajarle la fiebre, ni tampoco la forma en que la había abrazado por la cintura para dormir, toda la noche juntos, abrazados, bajo las mismas sábanas. Completamente sonrojada, prefirió prestar atención a la canción que se escuchaba en ese momento por los parlantes, amortiguada tras la puerta cerrada. Y la reconoció, claro que lo hacía. Other side, Red Hot Chilli Pepers, uno de sus grupos musicales favoritos. Se quedó quieta unos instantes, todavía de pie con el agua golpeándola con suavidad en la cara, escuchando la melodía, la voz del cantante. En algún momento, hasta hacía no mucho tiempo atrás, esa canción le traería un montón de recuerdos, le invadiría de fotografías la retina, la haría descomponerse de inusitada angustia, e incluso de rabia. Había oído muchas veces ese mismo disco que ahora estaba escuchando en compañía de Blaise, con quien compartía muchos gustos musicales. Había cenado a la luz de las velas con él con esa misma canción sonando de fondo, y la había repetido hasta el hartazgo mientras reían de bobadas jugando crucigramas los domingos por la mañana, y también los sábados por la noche mientras hacían el amor.

Ahora, esa canción ya no le movía un solo pelo. No la hacía doblarse de dolor por el tiempo perdido y la humillación sufrida, sino que le traía un vago recuerdo, tal vez un aroma, una caricia inusitada. Pero nada más. Sonrió ante su propia fortaleza. Sonrió complacida y se enjugó el shampoo con destreza, sin dejar de sonreír. _Lo pasado, pisado_, pensó mientras oía la música como un sonido distante, ajeno al mundo paralelo que habitaba ahora en el cuarto de baño. Ajeno, en realidad, a su nueva vida.

Reaccionó cuando el agua ya estaba empezando a correr fría. Cerró las llaves de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla para secarse. El vapor que se había formado en el ambiente no le permitía siquiera ver sus propias manos, a pesar de que era de día y todavía unos rayitos de sol se colaban por el ventanuco del baño. Sin molestarse por encender la luz, se vistió y abrió la puerta para que entrara un poco de aire –y también, por qué no, la música- mientras se secaba el largo pelo con infinita paciencia, de pie junto al espejo. Tardó unos cuantos minutos más en cepillarlo y dejarlo a su gusto, todavía algo húmedo, suelto sobre uno de sus hombros. Tiró toda la ropa sucia en un cesto junto al lavamanos y salió de vuelta rumbo a su habitación, porque había olvidado llevarse calzado. Cuando cruzó el comedor no vio ni rastro de Draco, y supuso que había ido a la cocina, tal vez a buscar algo de beber. Otra vez esa sensación molesta de que el tipo andaba por su casa con esa excesiva confianza, pero también la descartó. Al volver a salir del cuarto lo vio sentado otra vez en el sillón, leyendo una edición de _El profeta vespertino_ y comiendo…

-¡Oye, eso es mío! –reprochó acercándose, pisando fuerte. –Te estas comiendo el chocolate que me regaló mi sobrino por navidad.

-No había nada en la cocina. –replicó él encogiéndose de hombros y dando otra apetitosa mordida a la golosina, sin mirarla. Ella se la arrebató de las manos.

-Podrías haber buscado algo para preparar, en vez de comerte _mi _chocolate. –se enfurruñó ella, auténticamente enojada, blandiendo el envoltorio del chocolate –ya casi vacío- delante de las narices de él, que la miró por un momento, primero sorprendido, y después se echó a reír. Ella le devolvió la mirada con antipatía y echó a andar a la cocina para preparar algo decente de comer para los dos. La ducha le había abierto el apetito, que hasta hacía tan solo una hora, era nulo o inexistente. Por un momento pareció que ambos se habían olvidado del episodio del hospital (y entonces podría decirse que el baño de agua fría les había venido como anillo al dedo a los dos), y casi todo el resto de la noche pasó sin sobresaltos mientras ella preparaba algo rápido para cenar juntos, sentados en el sofá. Él había cambiado varias veces la música que sonaba en los altoparlantes de la sala, revisando entre las estanterías junto a la chimenea, husmeando en la biblioteca privada de Pansy sin mayor reparo, incluso mientras ella lo miraba con recelo. Nunca se había sentido tan expuesta como ahora en su presencia, nunca había sentido que él _invadía su intimidad_. Y ahora era justamente eso lo que estaba haciendo, privándola de su derecho a estar sola en su casa, de tener discos secretos que nadie más que ella pudiera oír, de comer como cena _su chocolate_, el chocolate que Byron le había regalado con tanto entusiasmo la noche navideña. Aún así, pensó que habría muy pocas cosas por las cuales hubiera cambiado la compañía de Malfoy. A esas horas siempre estaba sola en su casa, y a veces ese hecho le hacía sentir que no había nadie en el mundo que estuviera dispuesto a pasar un rato con ella, a conversar sobre trivialidades, a beber un café, tal y como él estaba haciendo. Mientras Draco le sacaba brillo a su varita sin mucho entusiasmo, ella lo observaba desde la puerta de la cocina con verdadera curiosidad. ¿Qué sentiría él entonces, que en verdad no tenía a nadie en el mundo que lo acompañara en su soledad, desde hacía casi un año? Si a ella le dolía de esa forma la tranquilidad excesiva de las noches en su departamento, ¿qué le quedaría a él, solo en la enorme mansión Malfoy, oscura y fría como cualquiera de las mazmorras de Slytherin en Hogwarts? Era un ser humano después de todo, tenía que sentir _algo._ Aunque no lo revelara, aunque quisiera presentar ese rostro de estatua ante todo el mundo. Ella también era una Slytherin, y ni por un momento en toda su vida había dejado de sentir, aunque le hubiera costado comprenderlo. Entonces tal vez él también supiera, en el fondo, que podía sentir como los demás. O tal vez le tocara a ella la parte de hacérselo entender de alguna forma.

Draco levantó la mirada por sentirse observado y le dirigió una sonrisa espontánea. Ella no había contado con ese gesto tan confianzudo, tan fuera de contexto. Incluso, él tampoco había contado con eso, porque no lo había premeditado, simplemente la mueca surgió a sus labios como si pugnara por salir desde hacía un rato. Y no acompañaban sus ojos con expresión altiva, como sucedía siempre que intentaba esbozar una sonrisa, no había nada de ese matiz de aburrimiento en sus facciones, no había rastro tampoco de la frialdad de sus comentarios cuando esbozó esa breve sonrisa antes de comprender lo que había hecho y bajar la vista nuevamente al palo de madera que sostenía en las manos, sin recordar realmente lo que estaba haciendo. Pansy se vio sorprendida y levemente sonrojada. Era la primera vez que le veía un gesto así con ella. _Era la primera vez que le veía un gesto así, con nadie._ Entonces sus sospechas se triplicaron y casi alcanzaron a convertirse en una certeza. Sí, era humano. También era Slytherin, un hueso duro de roer. Pero no dejaba de ser una persona con la misma capacidad sentimental que ella.

La siguiente pregunta surgió en su cabeza como una duda existencial.

¿Estaría dispuesta a intentar conquistarlo? ¿Demostrarle que, de alguna manera, era tan sentimental como era ella, como lo era cualquiera?

-¿No te vas a ir a dormir? –la pregunta de él la sacó de su ensimismamiento con un pequeño sobresalto. No la miraba, sino que dirigía su vista a la ventana cerrada que conducía desde el comedor hasta el pequeño balcón. Las cortinas seguían abiertas de par en par y se veía un buen pedazo de luna en el cielo. –¿No tenemos que ir al ministerio por la mañana?

-Claro… -musitó ella, algo incómoda. Lo último que tenía ahora era sueño. Se dirigió a su cuarto para sacar del armario unas mantas y unos almohadones y hacerle la estadía en su sillón más confortable (aunque, ni aunque estuviera realmente loca le hubiera dicho de dormir en su cama). Con su ayuda las plegó sobre los anchos almohadones del sofá para acomodarlo lo mejor posible, pero él no se acostó, sino que se dirigió al equipo de música para apagarlo con un golpe de la varita. -¿Quieres algo para leer? –le preguntó a su espalda, y él se encogió de hombros sin darse vuelta. Interpretando eso por un _me da lo mismo_, sacó una pequeña llave de una maceta junto a la chimenea y se acercó para dársela en la mano. –Es la llave de la caja que está debajo de la estantería junto a la puerta. Quizá encuentres algo de tu agrado.

_Demasiada confianza_, pensó él, tomando la llave que ella le tendía sin decir nada, sin siquiera asentir con la cabeza. Ella se dio vuelta sobre su eje y caminó hacia su habitación, murmurando algo así como "buenas noches", que él no respondió. Caminó hasta el lugar donde le había indicado y encontró un baúl al que nunca antes había prestado demasiada atención. Lo abrió con curiosidad y, para su sorpresa, descubrió que había adentro montones y montones de libros de texto, novelas, ensayos y algunas revistas viejas. Se sentó en el suelo para hojear algunos y finalmente se decidió por una novela de terror. Cerró la tapa del cajón y se dirigió al sillón, dispuesto a acomodarse para leer por un buen rato hasta que le entrara el sueño. Por la rendija de la puerta pudo ver que Pansy ya había apagado la luz de su cuarto y pensó que seguramente ya estaría durmiendo. Se concentró en la lectura de aquel libro lo más que pudo, pero al cabo de dos horas apenas llevaba leídas unas pocas páginas, porque cada sonido proveniente del exterior lo distraía y lo hacía mirar furtivamente esa puerta cerrada. _¿En qué piensas?_, se preguntó, molesto, y lanzando un bufido involuntario dejó el libro a un costado del sofá y se acomodó para intentar dormirse. No tenía sueño, ni de lejos, pero no le quedaba otra opción si no podía siquiera conectar dos párrafos de aquel libro que, de todos modos, no parecía ni un poco interesante. Mientras intentaba relajar los músculos en esa posición incómoda, en ese sillón demasiado pequeño, se le desviaron los pensamientos y comenzó a darse un importante lugar en su cabeza una pequeña batalla interior.

**Ella te excita**, le decía la voz de su conciencia. Y él, instintivamente, negaba con la cabeza. **Te gusta**_. _No, no era cierto. No le gustaba, por supuesto que no. **Casi te derrites cuando te tocó la espalda**. ¿Y qué esperaba su estúpida conciencia? Ella no lo había solamente tocado, lo había acariciado, con esmero, con dejadez, como si no pudiera controlarse a sí misma… **¿Y no te has preguntado si ella no espera lo mismo de ti? ¿Que la toques, que la acaricies de esa forma?** Por supuesto que no, ella no quería eso. Y él tampoco, en realidad. **Claro que lo quieres. Quieres llevártela contigo a la cama. **Eso podía ser cierto.** Es cierto. Te encanta**_._ Eso sí que no. **¿Por qué no lo intentas? ¿Por qué no te acercas a ella?**Porque no, no iba a hacerle eso a una persona que lo estaba ayudan… acompañando en el caso de sus padres. **Inténtalo, no tienes nada que perder. **No.** Sólo lo harás una vez y entonces los dos estarán satisfechos.** ¿Estaría él satisfecho? ¿Sólo con eso? **Tal vez dos veces**_. _Basta, por Merlín, basta. **Tal vez toda la noche…**

Gruñó, dándose vuelta y golpeando la almohada con los puños con furia, aunque no lo necesitara. No iba a insinuársele. No iba a acercarse. No, ninguno de los dos se merecía aquello. Ni ella, que al fin y al cabo, ya estaba demasiado implicada con él y no iba a hacerse a un lado de repente; ni él, que por una calentura de momento iba a echarlo todo a perder_. _**¿Una calentura de momento?**Cállate_. _**¿Qué tan seguro estás de eso?** Cállate de una vez. **¿Por qué no te preguntas, mejor, si no será que esta tipa te gusta de verdad, y no como las demás mujeres con las que te has acostado?**

-Cállate. –dijo en voz alta, mordiendo la manta con la que se tapaba hasta la nuca sin dejar de dar vueltas en el sofá. Intentó dejar la mente en blanco por un largo rato, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y evitando por todos los medios abrirlos para escudriñar la _maldita puerta cerrada_. Parecía que lo había logrado cuando se dejó caer abruptamente en un sueño intranquilo y lleno de sobresaltos.

Y, al contrario de lo que Draco había pensado, en realidad a Pansy también le había costado conciliar el sueño. Dio vueltas en la cama durante lo que parecieron horas, o tal vez fueron minutos. Todo estaba tan oscuro en la habitación –había cerrado las ventanas, persianas y cortinas, como hacía siempre- que no podía ver la hora en el pequeño reloj con alarma de la mesa de luz. Pero imaginaba que era tarde, tardísimo para seguir despierta. Por todos los medios que se le ocurrieron, tratando de no pensar demasiado, llamó al sueño con todas sus fuerzas. Pero el muy desgraciado no venía. En algún momento pudo escuchar claramente la voz de su invitado en la casa, que decía algo así como que se callara. Supuso que estaría hablando dormido, de modo que le sonrío a la almohada. Ya había comprobado que él no tenía tapujos en hablar mientras estaba inconsciente. Lo había visto, lo había oído haciéndolo, estando recostado en su propia cama.

Su propia cama. Ahora, la cama le parecía vacía e insulsa, fría. Le faltaba una presencia a su lado, un brazo que la rodeara por la cintura con fuerza, un pecho que se apretara contra su espalda y respirara pausada, suavemente, mientras el aire que exhalaba le erizaba los cabellos de la nuca. Ah, cuánto quería dejar de pensar en ello. No le resultaba nada fácil, por supuesto, pero al menos ella no tenía que batallar internamente con su conciencia, que estaba tranquila, porque ella había por fin admitido que sentía _algo_ por el chico rubio que ahora sufría entre sueños en su sofá. ¿Qué era ese algo? No se lo había preguntado. No era una amistad, ni por asomo, porque la forma en que él la trataba no le daba lugar a ese sentimiento. Pero además, porque ella quería perderse en sus labios, apretujarse en sus brazos, olisquear el aroma de su cuello, pasear de nuevo los dedos por su espalda y sentir la electricidad que les recorría los músculos a los dos ante ese mínimo, estúpido, innecesario roce. Y eso, _definitivamente_, no era adecuado para una relación de "amigos". Quería apretarlo con fuerza y no soltarlo jamás nunca. Y cómo peleaba contra sus instintos cada vez que lo miraba a la cara, cada vez que lo tenía lo suficientemente cerca como para saltarle encima y hacer todo eso. Su rostro de piedra no iba a aguantar mucho más, su cara de póquer se iba a quebrar ante cualquier nuevo asomo de estímulo nervioso de parte de él. ¿Si había sentido su estremecimiento en el hospital? Claro que lo había sentido. ¿Si había pensado en eso durante todo el resto de la tarde? Obviamente, lo había pensado. La única respuesta que halló fue que, a lo mejor, había tocado un punto débil, una zona erógena, había cruzado un límite que estaba terminantemente prohibido traspasar. Pero también se reconocía algo de mérito. Sabía que había dejado escapar uno que otro suspiro malintencionado mientras, estando tan cerca, respiraba el aroma que la piel de ese rubio irresistible emanaba, temiendo ser oída, temiendo ser percibida. Sabía que el roce de sus dedos fue demasiado provocador, y que aquello pudo haberlo sobresaltado, pero en el impulso del momento se había arriesgado a todo o nada. Y cómo se sorprendió al verlo a los ojos cuando se dio vuelta, cómo se sorprendió cuando la tomó de la muñeca con demasiada fuerza, como si pudiera asesinarla ahí mismo. ¿Asesinarla? ¿Era esa la palabra correcta? Sus ojos habían brillado con una luz que a primera vista podía considerarse una de esas miradas asesinas, como de los psicópatas de las películas de cine _muggle_, pero el jadeo que vino después no fue de depredador, sino de presa. ¿Era presa de su tacto? ¿Y ella, era presa de su deseo?

_Irresistible_, pensó. _Sencillamente irresistible._

Sin poder dar más vueltas sobre la cama sin entrar en un ataque de histeria, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación para abrirla con cuidado. No le importaba la hora: necesitaba con urgencia una taza de té, un vaso de leche tibia, o algo caliente que la relajara y la condujera al sueño. El comedor estaba tan oscuro como si, además de las luces del interior del departamento, hubieran apagado también las de la calle, las luces provenientes del cielo. Pudo ver el cielo a través de la ventana del balcón y notó que estaba tan arremolinado de negras nubes anunciando una tormenta eléctrica, que hasta le dio un escalofrío de miedo. Sin cerrar la puerta tras de sí, intentó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la negrura, pero era imposible. Después de unos treinta segundos sin éxito echó a andar rumbo a la cocina, despacio, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no tropezar con nada para no despertarlo. Podía oírlo roncar suavemente muy, muy cerca. Conocía el camino a la cocina a la perfección, de modo que no tuvo siquiera que contar los pasos, pero algo inesperado se cruzó por su camino y la hizo trastabillar y caer hacia delante.

Fue todo tan rápido que ni uno ni otro tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar o pensar lo que estaban haciendo.

Draco estaba tirado en el suelo, se había echado junto al sillón con la manta que ella le había dado, sintiéndose mucho más cómodo sobre la dura superficie que en aquel reducido espacio cuadrado del sofá. Ella no lo había previsto y tropezó con él, de modo que cayó de bruces sobre su cuerpo tendido en el instante exacto en que él despertaba con un sobresalto por el dolor que sintió en una de sus piernas extendidas. Instintivamente, y sobre todo después de lo que había estado sucediendo los últimos días, el joven la tomó con fuerza por ambos brazos haciéndolos por detrás de su espalda y le enredó las piernas con las propias para inmovilizarla, al tiempo que ella dejaba escapar un quejido de dolor. Entonces el muchacho comenzó a caer en la cuenta de lo que había pasado y aflojó la presión de sus brazos para no lastimarla, pero no la soltó, todavía precavido.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –preguntó bruscamente, con la respiración levemente agitada por el susto que se había dado. Ella también respiraba entrecortadamente, su pecho se inflaba y se desinflaba justo encima del de él, que la tenía firmemente atrapada por la espalda. Levantó la cabeza y un aliento cálido le llegó directamente a la mejilla mientras su largo pelo se escurría por su torso, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

-Intentaba… dirigirme a _mi cocina…_ no esperaba que estuvieras en medio. –espetó ella entrecortadamente, rozando apenas el costado de su rostro al mover los labios. Su visión ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, pero estaba tan obnubilada por la caída, que no calculó la distancia que había entre sus facciones al alzar el cuello hacia él. Pero comprobó que apenas un par de centímetros separaban sus bocas demasiado tarde, cuando él ya se estremecía completamente debajo de su cuerpo ante el tacto suave de sus labios en la piel. Esta vez, al estar frente a frente, pudo notar el cambio. Sintió como el cuerpo de Draco se tensaba debajo del suyo y cómo sus ojos adquirían una expresión feroz, ni de presa, ni de depredador, sino de ardiente deseo. No pudo reprimir el escalofrío que la sacudió completa al sentir su penetrante mirada clavada en su boca levemente abierta y sus labios apenas humedecidos por la tensión del momento. Realmente se les había hecho agua la boca.

Tal vez Draco no estaba en completo uso de sus capacidades mentales, porque acababa de despertarse. Tal vez en otro contexto, en otra situación, no lo habría hecho. Tal vez, si la conciencia no le estuviera gritando al oído, con un martilleo incesante **¡bésala, bésala ahora, imbécil!**, ni siquiera lo habría insinuado. Pero lo cierto es que sus instintos reclamaban esa boca que ahora tenía tan cerca, que la respiración suavemente entrecortada de ella lo estaba sugestionando demasiado rápido para su razonamiento. Lo cierto es que el deseo, a veces, puede ser más fuerte que cualquier conciencia o inocencia, e incluso más fuerte que el hecho en sí mismo. Lo cierto es que sin reservas posibles y sin pensarlo ni siquiera una sola vez, acercó su boca a la de ella y atrapó sus labios en un beso salvaje, animal, cargado de pasión absoluta y verdadera. Y apenas después de unos instantes de sorpresa, ella respondió con la misma intensidad. _Merlín, ella está respondiendo_, fue lo único que su cabeza atinó a formular entonces, mientras su cuerpo se resistía al peso muerto de Pansy, que no podía moverse porque la tenía atrapada. Estaban enfrascados en un enajenado arrebato de irresistible deseo mutuo, más allá de toda cordura. Efectivamente, la pasión que ambos estaban cargando y transmitiéndose a través de ese gesto interminable y feroz, era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera sucederse alrededor de ellos. Ni uno ni otro se tomó el trabajo de pensar, ni por un instante, lo que estaban haciendo, mientras ella cedía a la rigidez que la había apoderado al sentirse atrapada, con ingenua reserva, y él le soltaba los brazos para dirigir sus manos por su espalda y hacia arriba, en un movimiento pausado y excitante por demás. Aunque explorara el camino por primera vez, creía conocer la manera exacta de acariciarla, el fuego que ardía en su interior se lo decía. Ella tensionó los músculos ante el mínimo roce, esta vez por una sensación muy alejada al susto, y se dejó arrastrar cuando él la dio vuelta con agilidad atrapándola por la cintura para apoyarla sobre la manta y quedar prácticamente encima de su cuerpo, sin cortar el contacto de sus bocas. Continuó besándola mientras le apartaba el cabello de la cara con la mano con la que no se apoyaba en el suelo, y también mientras descendía hasta acariciar con las yemas de los dedos su cuello, haciéndola tiritar y dejar escapar un suspiro. No interrumpió el beso mientras seguía recorriendo el camino descendente hacia sus pechos, ni cuando acarició uno de ellos con desesperada tenacidad, suave, pero con fuerza, por encima de la tela del pijama que llevaba puesto. Tampoco se detuvo al separar sus piernas con destreza y agilidad para situarse entre ellas, sin quitarle una sola prenda, y dejar caer apenas una parte de su propio peso sobre su cuerpo tensado, flexible y frágil, dispuesto a recibirlo por completo. Ella reaccionó de golpe y lo besó con más pasión, abriendo sus labios y permitiéndole la entrada, que él aceptó gustoso. El calor y la tensión iban en aumento en la medida en que sus cuerpos pegados percibían cada roce, cada movimiento, cada desliz. Con desesperada agitación, Pansy introdujo sus manos frías por debajo de la camiseta que él se había puesto para dormir, acariciando gustosa los músculos de su espalda, dirigiendo sus dedos directamente a _ese punto_ que, sabía desde hacía tan sólo unas horas, lo hacía estremecerse. Abrió los ojos cuando notó que, sin despegar los labios de los suyos, él había retirado su lengua caliente y traviesa de su boca y se había paralizado. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y parecía estar gozando de esa caricia casi imperceptible que ella le regalaba con verdadero énfasis. Apenas pasaron unos instantes hasta que Draco tomó la resolución de que era mucho más apetecible el trozo de cuello que ella tenía al descubierto, con la cabeza ladeada levemente hacia el costado, y no tardó en abalanzarse sobre él, viciándose con su piel suave y olorosa a jabón y flores. Lamió con desesperación el camino entre el hombro y la oreja de Pansy, ascendiendo y descendiendo, mientras le arrancaba los botones de la camisa del pijama con apremio.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro interminable al recibir las caricias de él directamente sobre su cuerpo. Sus manos eran grandes y estaban tibias, eran exploradoras pero suaves, y la abarcaban entera desde la cintura hasta los pechos, deteniéndose con un suave roce de los dedos en el ombligo que la hizo estremecer. Cuando los besos continuaron el camino hacia abajo por su tórax, arqueó su propia espalda y dejó de acariciar la de él para quitarle completamente la camiseta, dejando al descubierto los músculos formados de su pecho y sus brazos. Apretó los labios, intentando contenerse, mientras él dibujaba círculos a la altura de su ombligo con la lengua, dándole besos rápidos por todo el abdomen, hasta que ya no hubo un lugar de su piel al descubierto que no hubiera besado. Entonces se encaminó nuevamente hacia arriba y besó sus pechos por encima del sostén, hasta que ella arqueó la espalda y se lo quitó de un tirón para abrirle el camino. Ahora ambos tenían el torso desnudo y se deseaban con más intensidad, mientras Draco recorría los senderos de sus curvas con desesperación y ella contenía los gemidos a cada roce, rogando clemencia en silencio, pidiendo más. Se miraron a los ojos por un instante breve que sin embargo fue eterno mientras el joven deslizaba sus dedos por la cadera de ella y le quitaba con suavidad los pantalones de torero que ella se había puesto como pijama, apenas irguiéndose unos centímetros para hacerlo a un lado de un tirón, junto con la ropa interior. Siguió recorriéndola con el tacto de sus manos tibias con ardor, al tiempo que ella le quitaba los pantalones con destreza, y en pocos segundos ambos estaban completamente desnudos, pidiéndose con la mirada y deseándose con todo el resto del cuerpo. Se quedaron muy quietos, sus rostros a apenas un palmo de distancia, sus pieles pegadas por una unión interminable. El calor que irradiaban los había envuelto en una bruma luminosa que les permitía verse el uno al otro aún en la completa oscuridad. Una duda surgió entre los dos en el silencio, se interpuso ante el siguiente paso como una puerta cerrada, pero tanto uno como el otro sabían la respuesta, porque no había vuelta atrás. Sin dejar de respirar con agitación, Pansy sacó la voz de lo más íntimo de su ser.

-Hazlo, Draco…

Aquello bastó para que la pasión volviera a incendiar las pupilas del rubio, llevándolo a separarle las piernas con más brusquedad que delicadeza y a penetrarla sin más rodeos. Ella dejó escapar un gemido de dolor sordo por el ímpetu de su movimiento, pero no lo apartó, sino que cerró los ojos con fuerza y le hundió una mano en la nuca atrayéndolo hacia sí para besarlo de lleno incluso antes de reponerse de aquella primera sensación. Una nueva embestida y arqueó la espalda lo máximo que el peso del cuerpo de él le permitía, una tercera y separó los labios de su boca apenas para poder reponer el aire que le estaba arrancando con cada penetración. Cuarta, y apretó las piernas alrededor de su cadera para dejarle el camino libre hasta el tope de su intimidad; quinta y cortaron el interminable beso, respirando el aliento del otro pero sin abrir los ojos mientras todos sus sentidos se despertaron a un mismo tiempo al placer con un jadeo mutuo, sexta y sintió acercarse al abismo siendo arrastrada por el clímax. Con la séptima embestida todo su cuerpo se tensó unos instantes para dar paso al placer absoluto, con la octava y última aspiró el olor de la gloria antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás impulsada por el peso de él, que instantes después se retiró de su cuerpo y se hizo a un lado sin aliento.

Entonces supo que todo había terminado, y volvió la conciencia. Y con ella, la calurosa neblina de luz que los había envuelto apenas segundos antes se extinguió como un fósforo con una correntada de aire, dando paso a la oscuridad. Algo en su interior vibró como una alarma, pero no pudo moverse mientras el miedo la invadía y una oleada de desconsuelo se abría paso por los caminos abiertos recientemente abandonados por Draco. Deseó que se hubiera quedado dentro suyo, deseó que no se hubiera separado de su piel, deseó que el cuerpo tendido a su lado no irradiara ese frío que la estaba devolviendo de golpe y porrazo a la realidad. Alzó apenas la mirada para ver su perfil agitado y comprendió que lo que momentos antes los había unido en uno solo, ahora era un abismo que los separaba. La sensación de girar en una órbita distinta a la suya la arrastró al dolor. Tuvo que contener las lágrimas mientras se sentaba en el suelo y comenzaba a vestirse, en silencio, sabiendo que no había nada por hacer y que posiblemente se arrepintiera de lo sucedido en cuanto cayera la mañana.

Cuando se puso de pie, completamente vestida, se encaminó a su cuarto sin mirarlo. Cerró la puerta de su habitación detrás de sí, apretando los párpados con fuerza para no darle lugar a la imaginación o al recuerdo. Lo último que quería ver o pensar en ese momento era la expresión de su rostro mientras recuperaba el aliento después de apagar la llama de su deseo. No quería tener la certeza de que lo que había pasado era sólo sexo sin ninguna implicación sentimental. No quería ver la cruda e inextinguible llama de la verdad ardiendo ante sus ojos. Se recostó en su cama y se tapó con el montón de mantas hasta la nariz; pero de nada le sirvió cerrar los ojos, porque pasó las horas siguientes en vela mirando el interior de su cabeza, mientras su huésped hacía otro tanto en el suelo del comedor.

**Hola otra vez.  
Llegó la hora de la verdad... el momento que todos estabamos esperando ??  
Bueno, en realidad, yo lo estaba esperando. Más o menos desde que empecé a escribir tenía este capítulo en la cabeza. Más alla del Lemmon, es un encuentro que parece único, irrepetible e inolvidable. Y lo es. Pero ella termina desilusionada, arrepentida y dolorida. Sigue habiendo un abismo entre los dos, y qué mejor palabra que esa, "abismo", para representar el agujero negro que los separa. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Ni siquiera yo lo sé.**

Y mis agradecimientos por sus reviews.  


**Sandriuskar, gracias por todas tus horas leyendo y escribiendo para darme una alegria! Me da la sensación de que soy un poco predecible, porque siempre adivinas el contenido del siguiente capítulo antes de que lo suba... ¿me prestas tu bola magica?  
**

**Alehp, Culpable!! No te cabe ninguna pena, porque no estás obligada a comentar. Pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho, porque está bueno saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo. Ojalá te siga atrapando hasta el final. Esa es la intención después de todo, ¿no?  
Te confieso que a mi tampoco me gusta el personaje de Hermione. En realidad, no me gusta su personaje ni siquiera en los libros. La acepto porque Ron la quiere. Pero tiene que ser una tipa muy compleja para que su rol tenga relevancia en esta historia. Tengo planeado escribir un poco más acerca de ella, pero no ahora. Quiero llenarla de problemas!! Quiero ser mala con ella. Se lo merece.**

**Tinkerbell, he aquí el capítulo 11. A ver que te parece. Gracias también por tu comentario.**

**En síntesis, gracias a todos los que estén ahí por leer, dejen o no reviews. Espero que disfruten la lectura como yo disfruto escribiendo. Saludos :)**


	12. Primera falla en el plan

**De verdad, lamento muchísimo no subir antes este capítulo. Hace tiempo que está listo, pero tenía que darle una releída antes de publicarlo. Ahora, creo que voy a hacer un parate hasta terminar con los exámenes. En este momento debería estar estudiando psicología :P y renuncié para hacerme un festín con mi vicio secreto (leer fanfics) jajaja.  
A los que estén siguiendo la historia... gracias!! Y ojalá lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 12 – ****Primera falla en el plan**

Ese miércoles el cielo amaneció coronado de un manto negro de nubes que daban cabal advertencia de una tormenta cada vez más próxima. En una casita pequeña del Londres de siempre, una televisión encendida en el noticiero _muggle_ anunciaba un pronóstico meteorológico poco alentador:

-…y se espera una tormenta helada, por lo que les recomendamos a todos los londinenses salir abrigados esta mañana al trabajo y la escuela si no quieren sufrir un resfriado antes de año nuevo.

Eran las ocho en punto de la mañana y Hermione había encendido el televisor con el volumen lo suficientemente alto como para escucharlo desde el baño mientras se duchaba para ir al trabajo. Ron, ya vestido y listo para salir, estaba en la pequeña cocina apurando un café con tostadas mientras echaba miradas de reojo al reloj de la sala, procurando no llegar demasiado tarde al Banco, pero a la vez esperando que su novia acabara rápido para poder acompañarla primero hasta la entrada del San Mungo. Tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesita de madera observando el oscuro cielo por la ventana, en un estado de nerviosismo y exasperación poco común en él. Estaba atento a los sonidos provenientes del pasillo, de modo que escuchó cuando su prometida cerró el grifo de la ducha y abrió la puerta del baño para dejar salir el vapor que la ahogaba mientras terminaba de alistarse. Quince minutos después, apareció en la cocina ya vestida y con el pelo mágicamente seco.

-Amor… -llamó con la voz ahogada mientras ella abría la heladera para sacar su vianda de todos los días y meterla en el bolso junto con el ambo de sanadora y un cuaderno con anotaciones. La joven lo miró por encima de la puerta de la heladera abierta. -¿Te falta mucho?

-Puedes irte Ron, no necesito que me esperes a mí. Sé llegar al trabajo. –respondió fríamente sin dejar de meter y sacar cosas en el bolso, todavía con la puerta del refrigerador abierta.

-Pero quiero esperarte. Quiero acompañarte.

-Entonces no preguntes cuánto falta. –salió de la pequeña cocina con aire altivo, dejándolo con una palabra en la boca y la taza de café vacía en las manos. El pelirrojo suspiró y se puso de pie para enjuagar la taza en el lavabo y volver a guardarla en la alacena mientras la escuchaba ir y venir por el pequeño departamento, aparentemente juntando sus cosas. Salió de la cocina y apagó el televisor antes de acercarse al perchero junto a la puerta para tomar sendos abrigos. Cuando Hermione se acercó le tendió el suyo, que ella tomó sin mirarlo, y abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar, cerrándola con llave después de salir. Caminaron juntos acelerando el paso por una ancha avenida, mientras la gente iba y venía sin mirarse, casi todos llevando un paraguas en la mano. Ella iba con la frente alta y la mirada fija en un punto lejano en la distancia, tratando de apurarse para estar siempre unos pasos delante de él. Pero como era más alto y tenía las piernas más largas, a él no le costó nada alcanzarla y tomarla por la muñeca.

-Mione, espera. –jadeó, deteniéndose de golpe y obligándola a mirarlo a la cara. -¿Puedes dejar de ignorarme, por favor? De verdad quiero resolver esto. Creí que lo habíamos solucionado…

-Ya te lo he dicho, Ron. Nada va a estar solucionado hasta que no anuncies en el trabajo que no irás de viaje a Irlanda como tenían planeado. –replicó ella seriamente con la voz cargada de un tinte rabioso. Iba a reanudar la marcha, pero su novio le cerró el paso por delante antes de que pudiera terminar de darse la vuelta.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes, verdad? No puedo dejar de ir. ¡Sólo son unos meses! No veo por qué tiene que molestarte tanto…

Harta, ella no le contestó, sino que dio un paso al costado y continuó con su camino, sin esperarlo. Sin embargo, cuando lo sintió caminar nuevamente a su lado, esta vez cabizbajo y sin saber qué decir, comenzó a hablar:

-Estoy cansada de tener esta discusión. ¿Qué tan difícil es para ti entender mi posición? Apenas hace una semana que convivimos juntos y ya estás haciendo planes para marcharte…

-¡Es por cuestiones de trabajo, Hermione! –interrumpió él exasperado, llevándose una mano a la nuca y mordiéndose el labio inferior al ver la expresión feroz con la que ella le devolvió la mirada.

-¡No me importa, Ronald, no me interesa! ¡Tú te vas a otro país y yo me quedo sola en el apartamento que se supone que compartimos! ¿Qué crees… que pensarán mis padres? –su voz se quebró al decir esta última frase. No era exactamente eso lo que quería decir, pero reemplazó las palabras verdaderas por otras menos sugestivas para no sentirse una pobre niña malcriada, aunque no le funcionara del todo bien.

-Lo verán como lo que es, Mione. Un asunto que no puede resolverse de otra manera. Lo que no entiendo, es por qué a ti te molesta tanto. –Ron no se dio cuenta, pero dio en el clavo. Ella volvió a mirarlo a la cara, parándose de pronto en la esquina que iba a cruzar, y todo el cuerpo le vibró sin poder contenerse mientras los ojos se le inundaban en lágrimas.

-¿Quieres saber por qué me molesta? –espetó, furiosa, agarrándolo por el cuello de la túnica y tirando de ella hacia abajo para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura. Lo besó de lleno en los labios sin previo aviso, de modo que él quedó sorprendido, suspendido en el aire. El semáforo cambió a rojo y los coches _muggles_ comenzaron a pasar velozmente a pocos centímetros de ellos mientras el joven reaccionaba y la rodeaba con sus brazos en un gesto más protector que apasionado. Finalmente se separaron para tomar aire, y sus narices quedaron a escasos centímetros cuando ella habló de nuevo, con la voz tomada por la congoja y unas lágrimas corriéndole con rapidez por las heladas mejillas. –Me molesta, Ron, porque no podré estar tanto tiempo separada de ti. Me molesta porque no quiero extrañarte. Me molesta porque eres lo único que tengo en estos momentos, la única cosa real existente en este mundo que me hace despertar todos los días teniendo la certeza de que estoy viva, y que no todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor es sólo un sueño o una ilusión óptica de poca monta.

Ante estas palabras, el alto pelirrojo se quedó pasmado. Era la primera vez que ella respondía de esa forma ante la misma pregunta que le planteaba cada vez que surgía la discusión entre los dos. Era la primera vez también que ella se permitía decirle la completa verdad sin tapujos, aún sintiéndose una demente que depende completamente de su pareja para la subsistencia. Sentía que el mundo se desmoronaría a sus pies si la única persona que la hacía feliz la dejaba en esos momentos de duda, en esa época en la que sólo tenía una certeza: el amor incondicional que sentía por él. Pero entonces no le molestó confesar su miedo más creciente, no le molestó decir la verdad. Y una vez que hubo comenzado hablar, entonces no pudo detenerse.

-Me molesta, porque tengo miedo de que no vuelvas. Porque tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarte si no estás cerca de mí, y de lo que pueda pasarme a mí misma estando separados. Me he ilusionado durante meses con la idea de despertar cada mañana contigo a mi lado, y ahora que estoy viviendo ese sueño, ¿quieres quitármelo? Me estás haciendo daño, Ron, y no te das cuenta. Odio, odio profundamente que no puedas entenderme.

Las lágrimas le habían marcado un surco de maquillaje corrido desde los ojos hasta casi la altura del mentón, pero no le importó. Quiso rehuir a la mirada comprensiva que él le estaba regalando, de modo que aprovechó que el semáforo había vuelto a cambiar de rojo a verde para cruzar la avenida. Caminó, casi corrió hacia el otro lado de la calle, batallando en su interior con sentimientos encontrados, deseando con todo su corazón que él la siguiera y la detuviera antes de que ella pudiera traspasar las puertas aparentemente vidriadas de la entrada del hospital, en ese viejo y desapercibido local _muggle_ con maniquíes mal vestidos a la entrada; pero no se detuvo cuando por fin llegó al lugar indicado y se dio cuenta de que su pareja no estaba detrás suyo dispuesta a darle un beso de bienvenida. Sin mirar hacia atrás, traspasó la barrera invisible entre el mundo _muggle_ y San Mungo, dejando escapar un sollozo de resignación y congoja.

Mientras tanto, Ronald Weasley se había quedado de piedra en la bendita esquina por donde la vio desaparecer apenas instantes antes, sin poder hacer nada para satisfacer esa necesidad incoherente de perseguirla y llevarla a cualquier otro lugar que no perteneciera al mundo real, para evitarle el sufrimiento. Comprendía, en partes, lo que le pasaba. Comprendía la necesidad de estar a su lado, ahora más que nunca. _Y si pudiera hacer algo, diablos, lo haría_, pensó, agachando la cabeza y dándose vuelta para volver sobre los pasos andados sobre la avenida, dispuesto a llegar cuanto antes al Callejón Diagon para hablar seriamente con su hermano.

* * *

-Quiero ir, Harry. Ya no soy una niña, quiero estar ahí. –pidió Ginny por enésima vez, tirando de la parte posterior del pijama de su novio para impedir que se levantara de la cama. Acababan de abrir los ojos con los alaridos del despertador, que había sonado varias veces sin que ellos se dieran por aludidos, hasta que finalmente se puso a gritar _¡Despiértate! ¡Llegas tarde!_, sobresaltándolos en su profundo sueño. El joven puso los ojos en blanco de espaldas ella, intentando alcanzar los anteojos, que estaban sobre la mesita de noche.

-Ya hemos discutido esto anoche, Gin, no empecemos de nuevo. –respondió cansinamente mirándola a la cara al ver que ella no cedía su agarre. La joven se sentó en la cama justo detrás suyo y le pasó los brazos y las piernas por los costados del cuerpo y le dio besitos suaves en la nuca mientras le acariciaba el pecho por encima del pijama, algo estirado por su testarudez.

-No puedes impedir que vaya si quiero hacerlo, no eres mi padre. Y soy mayor de edad, por si no lo recuerdas.

-Estamos hablando de mi trabajo, señorita mayor de edad.

-Pero también estamos hablando de uno de mis amigos, señor Auror. –susurró ella con sorna, sin dejar de posar los labios en cada lugar de la piel de la espalda y los hombros que Harry tenía a la vista.

-No sabemos aún si lo encontraremos, Ginny. Es posible que no demos con ninguno de ellos todavía, el método sigue sin ser fiable. –replicó el moreno seriamente, comenzando a perder la compostura a causa de sus besos.

-¿Lo dices por el método en sí? O tal vez lo dices por Malfoy. –bromeó ella, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja y haciéndolo estremecer. –De cualquier manera, quiero estar ahí. Quiero participar en la captura. Quiero ser parte de la Orden.

-Todavía estás en edad escolar, eres muy… -comenzó a decir Harry, pero ella lo mordió con fuerza en el hombro por encima de la tela de la ropa.

-¡Tú estabas en quinto cuando entraste! –recriminó, enojada. –¡Yo tengo casi dieciocho años! ¡Y soy tu _prometida_! –hizo énfasis en la última palabra y levantó la mano por delante de su nariz para que viera el reluciente anillo que él mismo le había puesto días antes, y del cual se jactaba orgullosa.

-No voy a seguir discutiendo esto, mi amor. Justamente porque eres mi prometida y no quiero que te pase nada, prefiero que me esperes en casa hasta que traiga noticias. –repuso el joven girando la cabeza para mirarla. –Ahora, suéltame para que pueda vestirme, o voy a llegar tarde.

-No te soltaré. –se encaprichó ella, apretándose más contra su espalda.

-Está bien. –afirmó él, tomándola firmemente por los muslos y levantándose de la cama sin esfuerzo. –Cargaré contigo, en algún momento deberás soltarte.

Ella comenzó a reír, todavía agarrada a sus hombros y su cintura, ahorcándolo un poco por la presión de sus brazos. Dejó que se pusiera los anteojos y que caminara hasta el armario frente a la cama. Cada prenda que él agarraba, se la arrebataba de las manos con un poco de esfuerzo y la arrojaba hacia atrás, obligándolo a tomar otra. Así, en cinco minutos la habitación estaba hecha un desastre y había ropa por todos lados, mientras Harry intentaba desvestirse todavía con ella encima, mordiéndolo y pellizcándolo para evitar que se fuera solo.

-Ya basta Gin, en serio. –suplicó finalmente el joven, cansado de la pelea. Ella le dio una tregua y se deslizó hasta el suelo soltando el agarre de las piernas en su cintura hasta quedar solamente abrazándolo por detrás. Él se dio vuelta para mirarla de frente y le correspondió el abrazo, besándola suavemente en los labios. –Te prometo informarte en cuanto suceda algo relevante.

Ella bufó entre divertida y molesta, pero se puso en puntillas para besarlo otra vez y se dio vuelta rezongando para vestirse también.

-¡Mira cómo dejaste la habitación! –exclamó de pronto la pelirroja, mirando a su alrededor mientras se quitaba el pijama y se ponía una falda un poco arrugada que había caído junto a la cama. Harry alzó una ceja. -¡Ahora voy a tener que acomodar todo este desastre yo misma!

-No sería mala idea que te vayas acostumbrando a la vida en pareja si tienes pensado instalarte aquí definitivamente… algún día. –razonó él mientras se abrochaba los pantalones, viendo cómo se vestía con embeleso. No podía evitar admirar su bonito cuerpo, iluminado apenas por la luz del día gris y tormentoso que hacía afuera.

-Por suerte tenemos a Kreacher. –murmuró ella en voz baja, pero Harry la escuchó y soltó una carcajada. -¿No pretenderás que mantenga la limpieza de esta casa tan grande yo sola, verdad?

Él no contestó, pero siguió riendo hasta que terminó de vestirse. Después tomó su varita mágica de la mesa de noche y se despidió de ella con un profundo beso en los labios antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras mirando el reloj y notando que ya estaba llegando tarde. Por el camino casi tropieza con Kreacher, que subía hacia el cuarto, aparentemente con intención de despertarlos.

-Amo Harry, el desayuno está servido. –chilló el elfo con una pequeña reverencia, tambaleando al pie de las escaleras por la embestida del joven, que lo vio justo a tiempo pero había estado a punto de caer sobre él.

-Lo siento Kreacher pero salgo tardísimo. Ginny tomará el desayuno en mi lugar. –y, tomando un abrigo que había dejado olvidado la noche anterior sobre el sofá, salió hasta la puerta de la casa y se desapareció, rumbo al ministerio. Una vez allí prefirió correr por las escaleras en dirección al hall central que esperar alguno de los lentos y siempre atestados de gente ascensores, de modo que cuando llegó al punto donde lo esperaban, tuvo que detenerse en seco y apoyar las manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento, alzando una mano como si pidiera tiempo fuera. Cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza, vio que Pansy Parkinson lo miraba divertida.

-Perdón… por la tardanza. –jadeó, con una mano en el pecho y respirando agitadamente.

-Está bien, no hay apuro. Me dieron el día libre hace un rato para seguir con la resolución de este caso. –sonrió ella abriendo la cartera y sacando una botellita improvisada de agua para ofrecerle. El joven la aceptó y bebió un trago, sediento y sin desayunar. Miró a Draco Malfoy, que en ese momento estaba de pie junto a ellos, apoyado en una de las paredes del enorme salón con gesto adusto, y lo miraba seriamente, sin sonreír. Apenas lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y se incorporó para acercarse un poco más.

-Bueno, si están listos y yo también, vamos. –dijo entonces Harry, incómodo. Había algo en el aire, fuera de la incomodidad que era común (e incluso inevitable) entre los dos hombres, que lo molestaba. Notó que Pansy se ponía en marcha en seguida, algo rígida, mirando sin ver directamente al frente. Tomaron uno de los ascensores, que para su suerte estaba completamente vacío, y se encaminaron al sexto piso. Pansy hablaba sobre alguna cosa a la que Harry no prestaba verdadera atención, sólo para evitar el silencio molesto que había comenzado a crearse entre los tres mientras el ascensor traqueteaba lentamente hacia arriba. Finalmente, cuando las puertas se abrieron en el piso adecuado, salieron los tres a un tiempo, caminando uno junto al otro, hasta la oficina de Arthur Weasley, que los estaba esperando acompañado de otro mago bajito y algo rechoncho, con un poblado bigote canoso, que dio un pequeño brinco en el lugar cuando los vio entrar y se abalanzó en seguida sobre Harry para tomarle la mano y presentarse.

-¡Harry Potter, qué gusto conocerlo! –exclamó, rebosante de alegría, sin mirar a los otros dos. El joven vio por el rabillo del ojo la expresión sarcástica de Malfoy, que sonreía de lado casi con malicia. –Soy Ernie Kant, del departamento del Correcto Uso de Artefactos Muggle. –se presentó sin dejar de agitarle el brazo y extendiendo aún más su sonrisa bobalicona. Arthur se acercó para distraerlo y le puso una mano en el hombro a su yerno.

-Ernie es uno de los encargados del proyecto. Nos dará una mano con la primera parte del plan. –explicó, mirando de soslayo a Draco Malfoy por encima del hombro de Harry, que asintió brevemente. –Bueno, podemos ponernos en marcha ahora mismo. Vengan por aquí.

Los cuatro hombres y Pansy salieron de la oficina del señor Weasley, que los condujo por un largo y estrecho pasillo hasta otra habitación, bastante más grande, donde sólo había una larga mesa y unas sillas de madera y que estaba aparentemente vacía. El hombre que se había presentado momentos antes explicó que en un principio utilizarían la sala de conferencias del departamento como lugar provisorio hasta que pudieran encontrar un lugar más adecuado y continuar con el trabajo una vez éste hubiera empezado. Señaló una de las esquinas de la mesa, indicándoles al resto que se sentaran, y anunció que enseguida volvía para desaparecer por una puerta lateral algo disimulada con el resto de la pared. A los cinco minutos reapareció cargando con esfuerzo un viejo televisor algo gastado, el mismo que Harry había visto en La Madriguera el día anterior a navidad. Lo dejó sobre la madera y le dio unas palmaditas a la parte superior con entusiasmo, haciendo que Harry mirara a su suegro con suspicacia, porque ese gesto era una viva imagen suya.

-Este aparato _muggle_ nos ayudará a llevar a cabo el trabajo que tenemos pendiente. Si los hechizos que le he hecho funcionan correctamente, entonces tendría que aparecer en él un mapa en cuanto lo ponga en funcionamiento. –comenzó a hablar al tiempo que desenfundaba la varita de uno de los bolsillos traseros de la túnica y le daba un golpecito al televisor, que en seguida se prendió y mostró una especie de mapamundi con muchos detalles de las ciudades y capitales de cada país. Los otros cuatro miraban con atención la pantalla mientras hablaba. –Bien, parece que eso funciona perfectamente. –continuó, haciendo todavía más ancha su sonrisa. –Ahora… para que la conexión que buscamos surta efecto, he tenido que hacerle a este bonito artefacto unos cuantos hechizos e incluso darle algunas pociones, entre ellas, _veritaserum_.

-¿La poción de la verdad? –susurró Pansy, sorprendida.

-Eso mismo. –asintió el hombre rechoncho mirándola a los ojos con una expresión curiosa y divertida. –Es para asegurarnos de que la información que nos brinda sea correcta.

-Lo que nos hace falta ahora es el lazo entre lo que buscamos, y el televisor. –se entrometió el señor Weasley mirando por primera vez a Draco de frente. El joven agachó un poco la cabeza para evitar mirarlo a los ojos mientras se arremangaba la túnica y dejaba al descubierto el antebrazo, donde se distinguían los contornos oscuros de la Marca Tenebrosa. El mago bajito dejó escapar un gemido de impresión y se llevó una mano al bigote en un gesto automático, abriendo los ojos como platos y dando un paso hacia atrás. Harry pensó que su suegro debería haber advertido antes a aquel hombre aquello con lo que se encontraría, pero al mirar a Arthur comprendió que el mago era sencillamente exagerado. El pelirrojo lo miraba con expresión severa y una ceja alzada.

-Vamos, Ernie, haz tu trabajo de una vez. –lo reprendió al ver que el hombrecito no se reponía del susto. Cuando finalmente reaccionó, se puso de pie junto a Draco y sacó la varita, apuntándola con la mano temblorosa a la fea marca, mientras el joven dirigía la vista al televisor con una mezcla de curiosidad y desagrado.

-Re… _Revelio!_

Al instante, sobre el mapa que enseñaba la pantalla aparecieron montones de puntos negros titilantes en diferentes partes del mundo. Todos se inclinaron sobre la mesa para ver mejor, y pudieron comprobar que los puntos negros no eran ni más ni menos que pequeñas marcas tenebrosas idénticas a la que Malfoy tenía, pero en tamaño miniatura. Se suponía que señalaban la ubicación de los mortífagos. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de relajación, como si la primera parte del plan hubiera salido perfectamente. El señor Weasley hizo un gestito de triunfo y Pansy abrió la boca sorprendida, arrimándose más a la pantalla del televisor para observar mejor.

-Bien… estos de aquí, en esa isla en medio del océano, son los que ya están presos en Azkaban. –señaló el mago rechoncho, apuntando en el mapa el lugar donde había reunidos por lo menos veinte de esos puntos. –Aquí en Inglaterra parece haber sólo uno, y ese podría ser usted mismo, señor Malfoy. –continuó, haciendo un recorrido con el dedo índice sobre la pantalla. –Aquí, en el sur de Escocia, hay otro que está solo. Y por acá, al norte de China… ¿esos son dos más?

-Esos deben ser los Carrow. –confirmó Pansy en un murmullo lo suficientemente audible para que Harry, que la tenía sentada a su lado, lo escuchase. El joven asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar con detenimiento el punto exacto en donde parecían estar los mortífagos que más deseaba capturar.

-¿Podemos confiar en este método? –preguntó Draco de repente, sacando la voz por primera vez delante de todos los presentes. Harry miró alternativamente entre el mago rechoncho y su suegro, que a su vez se dirigieron una mirada y asintieron al mismo tiempo con la cabeza.

-Sí, yo diría que es un noventa por ciento seguro. –afirmó el señor Weasley, observando algo que ninguno de los otros presentes, excepto Draco, había notado: la marca se volvió de un color negro intenso, mucho más clara de lo que era al principio. Harry dirigió hacia ahí la mirada y automáticamente miró a Draco a la cara. El joven rubio tenía una mueca de dolor en los labios y hacía grandes esfuerzos por no tomarse el antebrazo izquierdo con la otra mano en un impulso casi involuntario para acallar el dolor.

-¿Es normal que le duela? –preguntó a Ernie Kant, que se encogió de hombros y le examinó el brazo con detenimiento, sin atreverse a tocarlo con las propias manos.

-La verdad es que no debería serlo. No veo la razón… ¿qué es lo que siente, señor Malfoy?

-Arde. –replicó el aludido haciendo otra mueca de dolor y girando la cabeza hacia un costado para no mirar a nadie a la cara. A Harry le pareció ver a Pansy moverse, como si se fuera a levantar de su silla, pero fue como si se arrepintiera, porque simplemente se irguió más en el lugar, pero no se puso de pie.

-Arde… -meditó Arthur, rascándose la barbilla con una mano inconscientemente.

-¿Eso no es lo que sucedía cuando alguno de los mortífagos se tocaba la Marca para llamar a Voldemort? –preguntó Harry entonces, recordando algunos episodios de la Segunda Guerra. Ernie dio un respingo y por segunda vez en el día casi se cae sentado al escuchar ese nombre, pero al joven no le importó, porque siguió hablando: -Ellos se tocaban la marca y él sabía quién lo había hecho y a dónde tenía que ir, estoy seguro de ello.

Los otros se quedaron en silencio por un momento, todos pensando en lo que acababa de decir. Después de minuto y medio de no decir nada, finalmente Draco interrumpió el incómodo silencio, jadeando:

-¿No puede detenerse?

-Vaya, lo siento, joven Malfoy… _Finite incantatem. _

En seguida, la negra cicatriz dejó de arder y pareció perder su distinguido relieve. Incluso los colores fueron desapareciendo lentamente hasta que la Marca volvió a su estado original, dejando apenas un poco colorada la superficie de la piel. Draco se frotó la zona afectada un momento, y se vio obligado a mirar a Harry a los ojos para hablarle directamente a él.

-Ellos también lo sintieron. Mira. –y señaló con la cabeza el televisor, donde ahora podía verse que los puntitos situados en distintas partes del mundo se movían de un lado a otro, de regiones remotas hacia otras menos buscadas, e incluso que dos de ellos coincidían en algún lugar…

-En Albania. –dijo en voz alta Harry, sin pensar.

-¿Albania? ¿Qué hay ahí? –preguntó Pansy tímidamente, sin dejar de observar fijamente el artefacto.

-En este momento, sospecho que no hay nada. Pero alguna vez estuvo allí su señor. Y quizá más de uno crea que es él el que los llama, aunque no encuentran el lugar de donde proviene el llamado. –soltó el moreno con aire meditabundo.

-No pueden saberlo. Sólo cuando era él quien tocaba la marca ellos sabían con precisión hacia dónde tenían que dirigirse. –explicó Draco, nuevamente mirando a Harry a los ojos. Se quedaron en silencio por un minuto más o tal vez dos, hasta que el mago del ministerio dio un golpe de varita en el televisor y carraspeó para hacerse oír.

-Quizá sea mejor que continuemos con esto en otro momento. Me parece que aún quedan cosas por investigar. Arthur, ¿me acompañas? Vamos a tener que trabajar en los hechizos de este aparato.

-Eh… sí, claro. Ve, Ernie, en seguida te alcanzo. –titubeó el señor Weasley, poniéndose de pie pero sin encaminarse hacia la puerta. Dejó que su colega cerrara la puerta tras de sí para dirigirse a Harry.

-¿Cómo es eso de que el Innombrable estuvo en Albania? ¿Cómo lo sabes, Harry?

-Es que yo… -el joven exhaló un largo suspiro, arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho. Porque ahora una duda surgía ante él y le ponía los pelos de punta. –Es una larga historia, señor Weasley. Lo supe poco antes de abandonar el colegio el año pasado.

No iba a ponerse a hablar de los Horrocruxes en ese momento. Pero había tomado nota mental del lugar exacto en donde habían titilado los puntos negros que marcaban la ubicación de los mortífagos, y sentía la urgente necesidad de abandonar el lugar en el que estaba para volver a casa y hablar con Ginny, Ron y Hermione sobre el asunto. Su suegro pareció comprender su expresión, porque interrumpió sus pensamientos anunciando que se retiraba porque tenía trabajo que hacer, pero que en cuanto tuvieran algún adelanto se comunicaba con ellos para citarlos una segunda vez. Salió con paso desgarbado por la puerta principal y dejó solos a los tres jóvenes, que se quedaron un momento en un ambiente de tenso silencio. Draco y Pansy miraban a extremos exactamente opuestos de la mesa, cosa que a Harry en parte lo extrañó, y en parte lo divirtió.

-Bueno, yo… debo irme. Tengo cosas que hacer también. –carraspeó, poniéndose de pie. –En cuanto sepa algo… me contactaré con ustedes.

-Espera, Harry. –saltó ella de pronto, haciéndolo sobresaltarse. –Tenemos que hablar sobre el testimonio que vas a dar en el juicio. ¿Tienes idea ya de qué es exactamente lo que vas a decir?

El moreno dudó. Miró a Malfoy, pero éste no lo miraba, sino que tenía la vista clavada en el cielo raso, como si allí arriba hubiera algo sumamente interesante, mucho más que lo que estaba pasando entre ellos tres. Alzó una ceja ante esa actitud tan extrañamente despistada del rubio, pero por el momento prefirió no hacerle caso.

-Eh, sí, sé lo que voy a decir. –respondió al fin, asintiendo con la cabeza. No quería decirlo delante de ella, porque tenía la sospecha de que ella no tenía idea de lo que lo había llevado a tomar esa decisión. Más aún, tenía la certeza de que al menos, Malfoy no se lo había dicho.

-Bueno, lo primordial es entregarla por escrito al Ministro para pedir que adelanten la fecha del juicio. Y dado que soy yo la que esta trabajando en el caso… -insistió ella, mirándolo con una expresión entre la súplica y la complicidad. Draco se puso repentinamente de pie.

-Potter tiene que trabajar, será mejor que dejes eso para otro momento. –le espetó en forma cortante, mirándola por primera vez a los ojos. Pero había algo más en esa mirada, algo más que Harry no pudo discernir qué era. Se moría de curiosidad, pero pensó que no era el momento ahora para andar con preguntas tontas. De verdad tenía trabajo, así que le dio la razón. Pansy asintió con al cabeza y tomó su bolso de encima de la mesa para ser la primera en abandonar la habitación en la que estaban. Salieron los tres en hilera, desanudaron el camino por el mismo sendero en sentido contrario, y finalmente se despidieron con cortesía en la puerta de los ascensores hasta el próximo encuentro. Harry tomó un ascensor que iba directo hacia el último piso del ministerio y ellos dos se encaminaban hacia la salida, de vuelta a casa de la joven, sin decir una palabra y sin siquiera mirarse. Pansy montaba teatro con una expresión exageradamente altiva mientras caminaba bamboleando las caderas a un lado y otro, como si quisiera ocultar una verdadera y potente razón para desmoronarse en cuanto alcanzara la calle. Draco tenía una expresión severa y parecía estar masticando las palabras que no alcanzaba a decirle, mientras la seguía con paso ligero a pocos centímetros, sin alzar ni por un instante la mirada de las puntas de sus zapatos. Harry se los quedó mirando con curiosidad hasta que desaparecieron de su vista entre la masa de gente que se movía en el piso del ministerio y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron de improviso delante de su nariz.

* * *

A las seis en punto Ginny Weasley estaba afanada en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, intentando preparar una cena digna y en gran cantidad, con la ayuda de Kreacher. Llevaba un buen rato intentando darles forma mediante magia a unos tallarines que había amasado con sus propias manos, pero sus intentos eran vanos, porque sólo conseguía cortar la masa de manera uniforme y desproporcionada; aunque no se dio por vencida. Continuó con la labor por lo menos otra media hora hasta que por fin sus tallarines tomaron un aspecto más o menos digno y comestible, entonces suspiró satisfecha. Tenía el pelo recogido en un rodete apretado para que no le tapara la visión, y llevaba un delantal de cocina algo estrecho para ella que Kreacher le había prestado. Su silueta se marcaba por encima de la extraña ropa manchada de huevo y polvo de harina, y el sudor por el esfuerzo le iluminaba las facciones del rostro. Quería darle una grata sorpresa a su novio para cuando llegara a la hora de la cena, y de paso, agasajar un poco a sus invitados. Hundió su creación en una enorme olla sobre la cocina y revolvió la salsa que había puesto a cocer minutos antes mientras el elfo lavaba trastos sucios, subido a una pequeña tarima para alcanzar la altura de la mesada.

-Creo que esto ya está listo, Kreach. –suspiró finalmente, quitándose el delantal y sentándose para recuperar un poco el aliento.

-Puede subir a alistarse, señorita, yo me encargaré del resto. –se adelantó el elfo con una sonrisa torcida y haciendo una pequeña inclinación que casi le cuesta una caída del banquito donde estaba de pie. Ginny sonrió y se miró en el revés de una cuchara de plata.

-¡Cielos! Estoy hecha un desastre, no pensé que cocinar costara tanto trabajo. Parezco mi madre. –rió ella de buen humor, poniéndose de pie y dejando el trapo andrajoso que llevaba puesto minutos antes en un cesto de ropa sucia. En el salón vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que se le había hecho algo tarde, de modo que subió las escaleras como un bólido para darse una ducha rápida antes de que llegaran los demás.

Harry le había enviado una breve esquela a mediodía, que había llevado guardada todo el día en uno de los bolsillos y ahora descansaba sobre la mesa de noche mientras revolvía el armario –ya ordenado después del desastre de la mañana- buscando alguna prenda bonita para ponerse. Quería que fuera una noche especial coronada con su propia acción de cocinar por primera vez una cena digna, se sentía mucho más madura desde que llevaba puesto el anillo de compromiso. Eligió una amplia falda negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una camisa sencilla color manteca con los primeros tres botones desabrochados que combinó con unos bonitos zapatos sin taco del mismo tono. Se secó el largo y lacio cabello y se hizo una trenza en la que colocó un broche en forma de mariposa negro brillante con pintitas blancas. Se miró al espejo, satisfecha, y bajó al comedor justo cuando el crepitante fuego de la chimenea se volvía de color verde esmeralda e incrementaba un poco para dar lugar a la figura de su hermano, que tambaleó un poco pero se sostuvo justo a tiempo antes de caer sobre ella.

-¡Ten cuidado, Ron! –exclamó la joven, tomándolo de los antebrazos para evitar el tropiezo.

-Vaya, lo siento, Ginny, no te vi. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Dónde esta Harry? –se disculpó el otro, irguiéndose y limpiándose los restos de ceniza de la larga capa que llevaba puesta.

-Harry aún no ha llegado, y yo estoy preparando la cena. –aseguró Ginny con orgullo y una amplia sonrisa. Volvió a mirar la chimenea, pero nada sucedió. -¿Y Hermione?

Ron, que estaba entre sorprendido y divertido por la respuesta a sus propias preguntas, de pronto puso una expresión sombría y miró a su hermana fijamente, con seriedad.

-Vendrá de un momento a otro, supongo. No me respondió la lechuza que le envié esta tarde al recibir la misiva de Harry.

-Siéntate, Ron, quiero hablar contigo. –le indicó Ginny señalándole el sofá, donde se sentó junto a él para mirarlo directamente a la cara por un momento en silencio, luego del cual siguió hablando despacio, eligiendo bien cada palabra: -Tienes que comprender a Hermione. Está pasando por un mal momento, y deberías acompañarla, más que buscar pleito todo el tiempo.

-Yo no busco pleito –se defendió el pelirrojo, poniendo cara de yo no fui. –Pero esta mañana me dijo algo que no me había dicho antes… Me dijo que no quiere que me vaya porque no puede soportar la idea de estar sola.

-¿Y qué le respondiste tú?

-No me dio tiempo a decir nada, entró en el hospital momentos después.

Ginny se acarició la trenza, pensativa, mirando por encima del hombro de su hermano el fuego de la chimenea. Pasó un momento o dos hasta que el joven volvió a hablar.

-Tal vez deba hablar con Bill y decirle que no voy a tomar su puesto en el viaje. Que deberá conseguir a otra persona que vaya en su lugar.

-Es un gesto muy amoroso de tu parte, hermanito. –replicó Ginny con una sonrisa sincera. Ron se encogió de hombros y se le pusieron las orejas levemente coloradas. –Hermione de verdad te necesita a su lado para superar este momento suyo tan decisivo. Todo lo que ha pasado sólo ha logrado meterle miedo, no es un momento oportuno para que hagas un viaje tan largo.

-Ya lo sé, Ginny, pero ella… Ah, qué difícil se puso todo en estos días. –se quejó el muchacho, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. –Yo también tengo mis miedos, pero no he podido dejar de pensar en ella. Me preocupa de verdad, y quiero que esté bien. Si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo para hacerla sentir mejor…

-No hay mucho que puedas hacer, Ron. Ella tiene que solucionar sola sus problemas internos. Tiene que acostumbrarse a la nueva vida que llevan y a la idea del compromiso. Ya sabes cómo tienes que actuar ahora. Hazlo lo mejor posible, y todo saldrá bien. –aseguró finalmente la joven, poniéndole una mano en el hombro en un gesto cargado de comprensión. –Anímate, ya verás cómo pasará todo antes de que te des cuenta.

Volvieron a hundirse en el silencio por unos minutos mientras Ginny le acariciaba el hombro con ternura a su hermano, un gesto poco común entre ellos, pero que él agradecía en un momento como ese. Los otros dos llegarían de un momento a otro y entonces tendrían que saltar de sus puestos y volver a sus actitudes normales, tratándose con algo distancia y peleando por cualquier motivo, como si aquel momento de fraternal intimidad nunca hubiera tenido lugar. Sólo en privado se llevaban realmente bien, y en verdad se querían mucho. Las apariencias engañan, y ellos aparentaban desde pequeños una relación fría compuesta por puras discusiones, que algunas veces se convertían en verdaderos pleitos, pero siempre lograban llegar a un acuerdo, porque necesitaban el uno de los consejos del otro para salir adelante. Ron había sido uno de los últimos en darse cuenta del amor que Ginny sentía desde pequeña por su mejor amigo, y es algo que le reprochó muchas veces, argumentando que si se lo hubiera dicho en el momento adecuado, hubiera hablado con él para que abriera los ojos, logrando quizá una relación más larga de la que tenían. Ella estaba segura de que hubiera sucedido exactamente lo contrario, tal vez habría generado una pelea entre los mejores amigos. Por su parte, estaba satisfecha de cómo habían sucedido las cosas, porque Harry tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta por sí solo lo que sentía por ella, aunque hubiera tardado tanto tiempo que ella malgastó con otros chicos. Sonrió con nostalgia ante el recuerdo de la noche en la sala común durante el festejo del partido de Quidditch en el que Gryffindor había salido victorioso y se había llevado consigo la Copa de las Casas. Esa fue una de las noches más espectaculares de su vida, porque el beso y el abrazo que Harry le regaló delante de todas las personas presentes fue inesperado y maravilloso para ella, que lo había imaginado tantas veces a lo largo de los años.

Efectivamente, cuando las llamas volvieron a arder en color esmeralda, ambos saltaron del sillón como resortes y tomaron distancia velozmente para recibir a la segunda persona que llegaba. Hermione salió de la chimenea girando como un trompo y saludó a Ginny con afecto, tratando de aparentar una alegría que no cubría del todo bien su estado alicaído.

-Vayamos a la cocina. Harry llegará en cualquier momento. –indicó Ginny y los condujo para que se sentaran a la mesa uno junto al otro, obligándolos a mirarse. Con cualquier excusa salió nuevamente al salón para darles un momento a solas, pensando que tal vez, después de la charla que acababa de tener con su hermano, pudieran arreglar las cosas. No tuvo tiempo de esperanzarse mucho más cuando comenzó a sentir gritos provenientes de la cocina, de modo que se sentó en el sofá, de cara a la chimenea, rogando que no se enfadaran lo suficiente como para hacer volar cosas. No quería tener que reparar platos ni darle trabajo extra al elfo en la cocina. Para su suerte, Harry llegó poco después, con un leve _crac_ de aparición, justo a su lado. Iba a sonreírle, pero se detuvo en medio del gesto al escuchar los fragmentos de discusión de sus amigos.

-¿Otra vez están peleando? –inquirió, hastiado, a lo que su novia asintió con una expresión semejante. –Va a haber que hablar con ellos, han logrado sacarme de mis casillas.

-No, amor, no podemos hacer nada por ellos. Es un problema que tienen que resolver solos. –respondió ella con severidad, tomándolo de la mano. Obviamente, ella tenía mucho más tacto que él y podía reconocer hasta dónde intervenir en la relación sin dificultad. Harry aceptó su mano y se encaminaron a la cocina, pretendiendo interrumpirlos. Los encontraron de pie uno frente al otro, Ron con las orejas coloradas y Hermione a punto de comenzar a llorar. Harry tosió fuertemente para hacerse oír por encima de las palabras de su amigo, que para entonces había elevado varias octavas su tono de voz.

-Esto… nosotros… -quiso excusarse el pelirrojo, pero el moreno lo calló con un gesto y les pidió que se sentaran con la mirada. La pareja obedeció sentándose uno junto al otro nuevamente, sin mirarse, ambos visiblemente avergonzados por la situación. A todos los cansaba en la misma medida tener que ser parte de la misma batalla.

-La cena está lista. La hice yo misma, y me esmeré mucho; así que guárdense las críticas. –bromeó Ginny, intentando poner distancia entre la frialdad del momento y la comida que con tanto amor había preparado. Se acercó a la mesa balanceando una enorme fuente de tallarines y comenzó a servirlos mientras Kreacher agregaba la salsa en cada plato. Se sentaron a comer.

-¿Y bien, Harry? –indagó Ron, mirándolo de manera inquisitiva. -¿Cuáles son las novedades?

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que el aludido le devolvió la mirada y le dio una respuesta a su pregunta, porque se tomó su tiempo para probar el plato y besar a su novia en agradecimiento por la primera cena que ella preparaba para él desde su compromiso –e incluso, desde que se conocían-. Ron comenzaba a impacientarse después de que Harry bebiera un sorbo de su copa de vino élfico y lo mirara directamente a la cara como meditando la respuesta. Finalmente comenzó a hablar, y entonces no paró hasta acabar de narrar todo lo que había acontecido esa mañana en el ministerio, sin saltearse ningún detalle. Los demás lo escuchaban en silencio, no queriendo interrumpirlo. Hacia el final del relato todos lo miraban boquiabiertos sin saber qué decir, de modo que bajó la vista a su plato y continuó con su comida sin inmutarse. Había pensado tanto en aquel asunto que ahora sentía que era turno de darles la preocupación a ellos y permitirse un momento para disfrutar de alguna otra cosa y no pensar en nada. Desde hacía días que ese _asunto Malfoy _le daba vueltas en la cabeza incansablemente. Cuando Ron por fin pudo sacar la voz después de gesticular varias veces con la boca, lo hizo para decir:

-Es imposible… ¿cómo es que los mortífagos advirtieron el llamado de la Marca?

-Nosotros no habíamos previsto que esto pudiera pasar. A decir verdad, nadie se lo esperaba, nos hemos llevado una sorpresa. Pero, si te pones a analizarlo detenidamente, es completamente racional. La Marca responde al llamado en todos y cada uno de ellos. El hechizo que se utilizó para conectarlos entre ellos ha de ser magia oscura muy fuerte, teniendo en cuenta que el efecto no se inmmutó después de todo lo que pasó.

-Pero Harry, eso es imposible. Los hechizos mueren con el mago que los conjura. Por muy fuerte que haya sido la magia de Voldemort, ese encantamiento debería haberse roto en el momento de su caída definitiva. –señaló Hermione, con la voz temblorosa.

-Es ridículo, Mione. –puntualizó Ginny seriamente. –Al decir eso, estás insinuando que Voldemort no murió, o que alguna parte de sí quedó viva. Y nosotros hemos visto su cadáver. La persona que lo mató está sentada a mi lado.

-Una parte de sí… -reflexionó la joven castaña, mirando fijamente su tenedor. Su plato estaba prácticamente intacto, apenas sí lo había probado.

-Harry… -comenzó Ron, mirándolo horrorizado, al igual que como hizo su hermana menor. Pero éste negó con la cabeza varias veces, completamente convencido.

-No, no es posible. Si hubiera quedado algún Horrocrux o un vestigio del alma de Voldemort sobre la tierra antes de que nuestros hechizos se encontraran, él no habría muerto.

-Te equivocas. –lo corrigió Hermione. –Tú contabas un arma extra, además de la destrucción de los Horrocruxes. No te olvides de que tú eras el Amo de la Muerte.

Un silencio casi sepulcral se extendió sobre ellos como un manto inquebrantable mientras los ojos de la joven se clavaban en los de su amigo, que le devolvía la mirada con una expresión aparentemente vacía mientras su cerebro funcionaba a toda velocidad.

-Pero es que yo estoy seguro de que no es así, Hermione. No pudo haber quedado nada suyo, nosotros nos encargamos de destruirlo todo. Insisto, sería yo quien estaría muerto.

-En todo caso, –se entrometió Ginny después de una segunda pausa en la que cada uno pensaba y sacaba sus propias conclusiones, los otros tres la miraron. –Tal vez no sea un conjuro lo que los alerta cuando se hechiza la Marca Tenebrosa. O tal vez sí lo sea, pero siga viva la persona que realizó ese encantamiento.

-Eso es bastante razonable. –apoyó su hermano, asintiendo. Quería creer, al igual que los demás, una versión de los hechos en la que no hubiera posibilidad de que su antiguo enemigo estuviera vivo o hubiera dejado una parte de sí en el mundo. Lo cual era francamente imposible.

-Creo que no deberían arriesgarse a intentarlo de nuevo hasta que sepan bien de qué se trata esa conexión. –agregó Hermione, convencida, pero Harry tuvo un sobresalto.

-No podemos dejar todo como está. –negó rotundamente el muchacho. –En un año hemos atrapado a una gran cantidad de mortífagos sueltos, pero no es suficiente. Quedan todavía unos cuantos, demasiados para mi gusto, para la seguridad del mundo mágico. Y éste es el método más seguro que tenemos para seguirles la pista.

-Y no se olviden de Neville. –les recordó Ginny, apoyando a su novio.

-Pero Harry, ellos podrían advertir de un momento a otro lo que planea el Ministerio, si no lo han advertido todavía. Y eso sólo les complicaría las cosas a ustedes, porque estarán preparados para el ataque. –retrucó la castaña.

-Si ellos están preparados para ese entonces, nosotros también lo estaremos. La guerra no habrá terminado hasta que se haga completa justicia. Y yo mismo me encargaré de alistar a todo el escuadrón de Aurores a mi cargo para hallarlos y encerrarlos en Azkaban, que es donde deben estar. –replicó el moreno con actitud firme. Su amigo y su novia asintieron, pero Hermione no quedó convencida. Simplemente se mordió el labio para no reprocharle nada más y bajó la mirada a sus fideos fríos, intactos. Ron la miró de soslayo, y en un intento de darle apoyo, le tomó la mano por encima de la tabla de la mesa. Ella lo miró inexpresiva, lo que lo llevó a hablar con cautela, eligiendo las palabras justas, para dirigirse a su viejo amigo.

-Será mejor entonces que investigues el trasfondo de todo esto antes de continuar. Si no llegas a ninguna parte, hazlo, y prepárate para lo desconocido. Pero al menos deberás intentarlo.

Harry asintió, aunque lo hizo sólo por darle el gusto. Después de un momento de silencio observó cómo Hermione le dirigía a su pareja una mirada casi agradecida por las palabras que acababa de expresar. Suspiró rotundamente y ladeó la cabeza a ambos lados para estirar el cuello. Su novia se levantó, anunciando que serviría el postre e intentando alejar los pensamientos de los demás mientras la pareja invitada se miraba largamente, diciéndose cosas sin hablar. _Espero que esto se solucione rápido_, pensó la joven pelirroja mientras cortaba rodajas de tarta de manzana y las servía en platos pequeños e individuales, pero ya no estaba pensando en los mortífagos. Qué difícil podía ser para algunos entrar en un conflicto sin acabar de salir del anterior…

**Un último comentario: qué jodida es esta Hermione, no? Demasiado complicada para Ron. Aunque trato de llevar los sucesos respetando lo más posible el final de la saga (el epílogo, quiero decir; diecinueve años después), estoy pensando en que tal vez debería romper esa pareja... Mmmmh... ¿una opinión al respecto?  
Dejen reviews!**


	13. Ellas también saben jugar

**Perdonnnn por tardar tanto! Tuve muchas complicaciones estas dos semanas... puff!, si les contara no terminaría mas. Este capítulo me costó una barbaridad. Agrego comentarios al final, ahora no molesto más con tanta charla... Ojalá lo disfruten!****Capítulo 13 – Ellas también saben jugar**

* * *

Llovía copiosamente. Las nubes negras que amenazaban con tirar el suelo a pedazos sobre la ciudad el día anterior estaban haciendo un excelente trabajo ahora. Aunque la tormenta eléctrica se estaba demorando, cada tanto podía oírse su cercanía con un trueno que hacía retumbar las paredes y se quedaba haciendo eco en los cerebros de la mayoría de los ciudadanos. Pero no en todos los cerebros. Había quienes tenían cosas más importantes en qué pensar, y descartaban sin miramientos el chaparrón de sus mentes. Draco Malfoy era uno de ellos.

-Estúpida tormenta. –pensó en voz alta con aflicción, escrutando el cielo a través del ventanal cerrado que conducía al balcón del departamento de Pansy. Caminó unos pasos hasta el sillón y se sentó en él, pero en seguida volvió a ponerse de pie, mirando sin ver alrededor, incómodo, exaltado.

Estaba solo allí, sin saber qué hacer, dónde poner las manos, dónde posar la mirada. Todo el recordaba a ella (era su departamento, al fin y al cabo) y se sentía harto, hastiado, aburrido y abrumado por los pensamientos relacionados con la noche que los condujo a ambos a dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados con respecto a la actitud que tenían para con el otro. Draco tenía muy en claro, aún antes de que sucediera, que acostarse con ella cambiaría completamente la "relación" (¿podía llamarse relación a _eso_ que los unía?) que tenían hasta el momento. Y efectivamente, así fue, pero ni por un solo instante imaginó el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas. Tampoco pensó que aquello pudiera molestarlo tanto, pero es que la situación estaba ya fuera de su control. La reacción de ella lo descolocó completamente, lo tomó por sorpresa. Él esperaba que ella quisiera hablar de lo sucedido en cuanto cayera la mañana, tal vez aclarar alguna cosa, pedirle una relación, una explicación, o que lo olvide para siempre. Cualquier cosa hubiera estado bien, porque estaba esperándolo. De hecho, tenía planeadas unas diez o doce respuestas ante estos planteos, las había pensado desde el momento en que ella comenzó a vestirse sentada a su lado y hasta que cerró tras de sí la puerta del dormitorio. Pero ese momento imaginado nunca se dio, las palabras jamás llegaron, la aclaración no tuvo lugar. Cuando se levantó por la mañana y la encontró sorbiendo un café en la cocina, concentrada en la primera página de _El Profeta_, comprendió que algo andaba mal. Pansy le gruñó un buenos días algo cortante y se puso de pie sin mirarlo para servirle una taza de café que le dejó sobre la mesa de madera antes de volver a enfrascarse en su lectura. Él se sentó, un tanto aturdido, y no le quitó los ojos de encima en los siguientes quince minutos, que compartieron en silencio. Todo lo que esperaba se perdió en el hielo instalado entre los dos, hasta que ella levantó la vista del suplemento deportivo y lo miró a los ojos con una expresión indescifrable.

-Tenemos que estar en el ministerio en veinte minutos.

Acto seguido se puso de pie y salió de la cocina con paso firme. No volvió a hablarle en el resto de la mañana.

Aquello habría estado bien para él en cualquier otra circunstancia. Pero tratándose de ella, la negación que tenía a dirigirle la palabra de nuevo lo incomodaba hasta límites insospechados. Tomó la decisión de seguirle el juego. Después de todo, era él quien solía ignorar a la gente, refugiándose en esa coraza de antipatía, ocultándose tras una máscara de soberbia. Pensó que podría manejarlo, hablándole lo mínimo e indispensable, evitando siquiera mirarla más de lo necesario. Y hasta que se reunieron con Potter parecía haberlo logrado, pensó que funcionaba bastante bien. Pero se dio cuenta de que ella no sólo se había propuesto no volver a hablarle cuando le pidió, casi le rogó a Potter que se quedara para redactar el testimonio del juicio Malfoy. ¡Ah, cómo detestó ese momento, la carga afectiva que guardaba el tono de voz de Pansy, la súplica en sus ojos oscuros! No quería quedarse a solas con él de nuevo, eso estaba claro en su actitud. Y Potter parecía no entender nada, pero él lo veía, y estaba seguro de ello: ella se desesperaba en su cercanía inevitable, se sentía incómoda en su presencia. Lo había ocultado hasta ese momento en que dejó escapar esas palabras arrastradas y cargadas de un significado que sólo él habría podido comprender. Era casi un pedido de auxilio. Pudo imaginarlo, pudo oír lo que esa reacción ocultaba, sólo le faltaba pedirle a gritos a Potter que no la dejara sola con él. Fue entonces cuando se sintió exasperado, desplazado, infinitamente molesto; todo junto. Deseó volver a su casa y dejarla sola para que no tuviera que soportar su desagradable presencia. Para que no tuviera que recordar lo que habían hecho, el _error _que habían cometido. Y él mismo deseó que nada de lo que pasó hubiera sucedido. Ahora se sentía una carga para ella, una carga física en su conciencia, una carga emocional en su sensibilidad. Sintió el impulso de abalanzarse sobre ella y gritarle a la cara que ya estaba bueno de hacerse la desentendida, de escupirle de una sola vez que él también estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho y que si pudiera dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, lo haría gustoso, con tal de dejar de ser una molestia en su vida, una invasión a su privacidad. Satisfizo su deseo insinuándole que dejara a Potter trabajar en paz, mirándola a los ojos por primera vez en lo que iba del día. Y ella se paralizó, comprendiendo lo que había hecho, captando la amenaza en su voz. Ya estaba bueno de todo eso. Era demasiado.

El trayecto hasta la casa lo hicieron a pie. Ella iba por delante, apresurada, como si llegara tarde a una cita urgente o quisiera despegarse por completo de él. Draco le pisaba los talones y maldecía por lo bajo. No se miraban, cada uno en su mundo personal, pensando sus cosas, tomando decisiones, finalmente pensando en lo mismo.

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta del apartamento Draco comenzó a recoger sus cosas, decidido a marcharse, profundamente fastidiado. No iba a aguantar esa tensión ni por un solo instante más, ya tenía bastante. Pero para su sorpresa, ella lo retuvo en el momento en que alcanzaba su capa de viaje, que estaba colgada en un perchero junto a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó en un susurro lo suficientemente claro como para que él la oyera y sintiera un acceso de incontenible rabia. Estaba de pie a cuatro pasos de distancia, mirándolo de frente con actitud ciertamente desafiante, como si estuviera leyéndole los pensamientos. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y a primera vista parecía tranquila. Pero Draco sabía que eso era sólo una incierta sensación.

-Me largo. Me voy a mi casa.

-No, no te vas. –decretó ella, decidida, dando un paso hacia el frente. El joven pensó que tal vez aquella sería la oportunidad de dar lugar a esa conversación que había esperado por la mañana y hasta se sintió aliviado, auque esa idea sólo duró un instante. Sus ojos destellaban con maligno brillo, como si estuviera dispuesta a golpearlo si se atrevía a contradecirla. Él dejó caer una risa sarcástica y socarrona ante esa extraña visión.

-No voy a ser un estorbo para ti, nena. Tú no quieres que yo me quede.

-Aún no estás totalmente recuperado. Y tu casa sigue siendo un lugar peligroso. –espetó ella, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras. Se acercó otro paso hacia él, desafiante. La distancia que los separaba era escasa y por un instante confundió el fulgor de su mirada con otro tipo de brillo, pero en seguida lo descartó, creyendo que estaba comenzando a enloquecer. Cuando por fin se dignó a contestar, después de mirarla a los ojos fijamente por un instante muy largo de silencio, lo hizo en un susurro grave, pero igualmente audible.

-No soy un niño, puedo cuidarme solo. Y si algún mortífago viniera de visita, lo estaré esperando. ¿Crees que me tomarán desprevenido otra vez?

-Preferiría que no tomaras ese riesgo…

-Habla por ti. Yo decido lo que hago. –se giró un poco para comenzar a ponerse la capa, cortando el contacto visual que hasta entonces mantenían como si diera una tregua a una batalla que no tenía ganador. Pero ante su sorpresa, e incluso antes de que pudiera advertir lo que estaba pasando, ella deshizo la distancia que los separaba de una zancada y echó un encantamiento a la puerta que rebotó en él e iluminó las paredes de un tono anaranjado por un instante. Su intención era evitar que él pudiera desaparecerse dentro de la casa, y lo había logrado. Cuando se dio vuelta y lo encaró nuevamente, su rostro estaba desencajado de euforia, lo que la hacía infinitamente más amenazadora de lo que Draco habría podido imaginar jamás.

-Tú eres un inmaduro, un inconsciente, no te das cuenta de las dimensiones de este problema. Estuviste a un paso de morir desangrado y hablas de enfrentarte a los mortífagos como si se tratara de un juego. ¿Quién te crees que eres? Si no eres un niño, deja de actuar como si lo fueras. ¿Quieres jugar? Adelante, yo no te detendré. Pero hiciste un pacto con Harry Potter, si mal no recuerdo. La libertad de tus padres a cambio de tu brazo. –respiró profundamente, pero siguió hablando con el mismo tono amenazador. –Yo estoy trabajando en las cuestiones legales. Éste es _mi juego, _mi caso, y ¿sabes algo? No me gusta perder. No descansaré hasta que Narcisa y Lucius estén libres. Ergo… no dejaré que rompas tu promesa y me arruines los planes. Yo hago las reglas esta vez, yo decido. Tú te quedas.

-¡Carajo, no puedes obligarme! –estalló Draco, sus mejillas adquiriendo un tono rojizo por el enojo. Le estaba costando un esfuerzo sobrehumano controlar la furia, el deseo de hechizarla en ese mismo instante, frustrarla, detenerla en su estúpida soberanía. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? Esto ya era un asunto personal. Nada tenían que ver sus padres, su caso, _su juego_ en esto. Dio un paso hacia delante como un enajenado y trató de abrir la puerta con la varita, pero no funcionó.

-Compruébalo. –replicó Pansy dándose vuelta a su vez para dirigirse a su habitación, pero antes de entrar, se detuvo en medio del camino sin volver a girar siquiera la cabeza, para agregar algo sin mirarlo. –Por cierto, ni te molestes en intentar irte por Red Flu. Tapié la chimenea de tu casa para evitar que volvieran los Carrow mientras estabas en San Mungo, hace dos días. No tienes forma de volver.

Al instante siguiente el ruido del portazo lo aturdió como una explosión en el interior de su cabeza. Estuvo tentado de correr tras ella y aporrear la puerta hasta hartarse, e incluso de gritarle todos los improperios que deseaba escupirle de frente de una sola vez. Pero la determinación de la muchacha lo paralizó a tal punto que por un rato sólo se quedó de pie, mirando el vacío, la puerta cerrada tras la que ella se ocultaba. Definitivamente aquello era mucho más complicado de lo que podría haber llegado a imaginar.

Por la noche ella salió de la habitación para preparar la cena, sin molestarse siquiera en mirarlo. Él llevaba horas rumiando una angustia con pocas cosas comparable, de modo que agradeció que ella no le hablara, pero no pudo dejar de notar su gesto al dejarle un plato de comida sobre la mesa del comedor antes de escucharla desaparecer de nuevo tras su maldita puerta cerrada. Y aunque su estómago rugía de hambre, no comió. Se exprimió el cerebro pensando durante toda la noche, dando vueltas en el diminuto sillón donde le tocaba dormir, sintiendo más que nunca el ardor de las heridas que estaban comenzando a cicatrizar del todo. Por la mañana, en cuanto sintió el chirrido de los goznes, se hizo el dormido para no tener que verla irse al trabajo, mientras maldecía su suerte.

Un nuevo trueno sacudió el cielo iluminado por los blancos relámpagos que lo cruzaban todo el tiempo desde hacía veinticuatro horas. Draco volvió a acercarse al balcón y miró sin ver los edificios vecinos, intentando enfocar sus pensamientos en algo apartado a toda aquella cuestión que comenzaba a sacarlo de quicio.

-Mierda. –masculló, con los dientes apretados. Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, en vano, y finalmente se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo de comer. No tenía sentido matarse de hambre después de todo, si aquella lucha ya estaba perdida.

* * *

Ginny cruzó las puertas de Sortilegios Weasley con una idea fija en la cabeza. Era muy temprano en la mañana, de modo que aún no había clientes, aunque más tarde se llenara de adolescentes de Hogwarts ansiosos por comprar el nuevo producto que su hermano se había encargado de publicitar con anticipación por todo el Callejón Diagon, carteles que rezaban "Lo nuevo en materia ocultismo: Chicle Evanescente, ¡desapareces a voluntad frente a todos tus amigos!". Caminó por los pasillos entre las estanterías atiborradas de chascos y se dirigió al mostrador, donde una mujer morena, alta y de cabello largo y encrespado sacaba cuentas en un pequeño anotador, susurrando en voz baja para sí misma.

-Buenos días, Angelina. –saludó la pelirroja a la _amiga_ de su hermano. Angelina Johnson levantó la vista del cuaderno de pedidos y le regaló una brillante sonrisa de dientes blancos con auténtica alegría, puesto que se llevaban muy bien.

-¡Buenos días, Ginny! No te esperaba tan temprano. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Disfrutando de las vacaciones?

-Algo así, podría decirse… -replicó la joven con una media sonrisa, intentando ocultar la preocupación que le había quitado el sueño desde hacía varios días. Pero, ¿cómo simular que todo estaba bien cuando su mejor amigo, su primer amigo, había sido secuestrado por mortífagos? No conocían su paradero, no sabían por qué razón lo tenían en cautiverio, y cada día que ella contaba en el calendario era una nueva preocupación, una nueva incertidumbre. ¿Cómo aparentar, entonces, que disfrutaba de sus vacaciones? Angelina pareció leerle los pensamientos.

-Imagino que estarás preocupada por lo que pasó con Longbottom. –tanteó, y al advertir la mirada de duda de la otra, se apresuró a agregar: -George me lo contó. Está realmente preocupado, y son contadas las veces en que lo he visto tan serio como en estos días.

-Es que son pocas las cosas que mi hermano se toma en serio. –sonrió Ginny, intentando desviar la conversación y parecer un poquito más despreocupada. –Por cierto, ¿dónde está ahora? ¿Por qué no ha venido a abrir la tienda?

-"Asuntos de la orden" –repitió de memoria Angelina con voz falsamente solemne, rodando los ojos. Ginny extendió un poco más su sonrisa, aunque ese no era un gesto sincero. Siguió controlando su turbación frente a su cuñada mientras le daba conversación por un rato hasta que se hizo la hora de abrir las puertas del local. Ella le había prometido al gemelo que le ayudaría con las ventas de su nuevo producto en esos días, porque cada vez que salía alguno de sus inventos al mercado se producía una pequeña conmoción en el negocio, quedando éste atiborrado de estudiantes en cuestión de minutos. Pero en verdad, su objetivo principal era otro, e iba a aprovechar cualquier momento de distracción para cumplir con su cometido antes de volver a casa por la tarde. El problema fue que le resultó muy difícil encontrar el momento adecuado entre tantos jóvenes desesperados por llenarse los bolsillos de Sortilegios Weasley y vaciarlos de sus monedas de plata y bronce. A media mañana las dos muchachas estaban agotadas de tanto correr de una esquina a otra de la tienda, maldiciendo a George entre pedido y pedido por desaparecer justo cuando más se lo necesitaba. Habían vendido por lo menos seis cajas completas de chicle evanescente y otros chascos corrientes, pero la clientela seguía aumentando y estallaba en carcajadas a cada instante, arrancándoles respingos a las dos. Los jóvenes de Hogwarts e incluso otros más pequeños armaban jaleo entre los estantes y se llamaban unos con otros a los gritos, provocándole a Ginny un fuerte dolor de cabeza y conduciéndola a pensar que jamás en la vida volvería a ofrecerse de ayuda para su hermano, a menos que su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Ginny! –llamó la esbelta morena tras la caja registradora, por encima de las voces del alumnado impaciente por hacer sus compras. Tenía el cabello alborotado y buscaba con la mirada entre las cabezas de todos un largo pelo rojo que identificara a la joven que le estaba dando una mano en ese momento, hasta que la aludida, que había estado recogiendo unas plumas de cosquillas que se habían caído al piso en uno de los pasillos más alejados del mostrador, se irguió en toda su figura para devolverle la mirada. -¡Se han acabado las bombas insonoras!

-En seguida voy. –contestó a su vez, decidiendo que ese era el moento que debía aprovechar para llevar a cabo su pequeña empresa. Bajó a la despensa con prisa, saltando los escalones de dos en dos, y echando una mirada por encima de su hombro por si a Angelina se le ocurría acercarse en busca de las bombas por sí misma con tal de alejarse de la desesperada masa de gente que la estaba envolviendo en ese instante. Comprobando que se introducía sola en el sótano, se apresuró a revolver entre las cajas repartidas por el suelo y hasta el techo con premura. Entre el ruido proveniente del exterior y el alboroto que estaba haciendo en su búsqueda no pudo notar que una puerta lateral del depósito se abría de par en par a sus espaldas, dando lugar a un hombre completamente empapado y calado de frío que la miraba con una sonrisa y había estado a punto de saludarla antes de advertir una actitud sospechosa en su manera de moverse. Ginny encontró lo que buscaba y sin armar más escándalo se lo guardó en el interior de la túnica gris que llevaba puesta ese día, pero abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando se encontró frente a frente con su hermano George, que la miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Perfume soporífero, para dormir hasta a la persona más avispada con sólo una inhalación. –dio un paso hacia ella, pero su rostro seguía oculto en las sombras, aunque su hermana menor pudo reconocer su tono de voz.

-Iba a pagar por él. Y antes de que… no me obligues a mentirte, hermano. Mejor no preguntes nada. –

George sonrió con un vestigio de malicia en su mirada, como en las épocas en que planeaba travesuras con su gemelo y las llevaba a la práctica. Infló el pecho con orgullo y negó con la cabeza, divertido, como si quisiera dar a entender que no iba a darse por aludido del asunto.

-Siempre supe que había en ti algo del espíritu bromista que nos caracteriza a algunos Weasley. Considéralo como un regalo de la casa, puedes llevarlo. –aseguró, jocoso. Pero luego ensombreció un poco la mirada y la sonrisa se le escapó repentinamente para dar lugar a una actitud increíblemente seria. –Sólo dejame darte un consejo. Ten cuidado con lo que haces. A mamá no le gustará saber que la princesa de la familia está siguiendo los pasos de su hermano rebelde. No te metas en problemas.

-Descuida. –respondió ella haciendo un gesto con la mano y acercándose para besarlo en la mejilla con su sonrisa más inocente. –No me meteré en problemas, y mamá no tiene por qué enterarse.

Su hermano la abrazó brevemente y le dio una palmadita cariñosa en la espalda antes de soltarla para hacer de cuenta que nada había sucedido. La ayudó a arrastrar por las escaleras la enorme caja de bengalas para reponer en las estanterías y continuó trabajando con ellas el resto del día, imponiendo algo de orden y provocando más ventas de las que Zonko podía acumular en dos semanas completas con permiso a Hogsmeade. A mediodía despachó a los clientes a gritos anunciando que cerraba para la hora del almuerzo e invitó a sus dos bonitas mujeres a comer con él en el piso superior, donde actualmente vivía solo. Desenvolvió unos sándwiches que había traído de El Caldero Chorreante y almorzaron los tres juntos sentados junto a una pequeña mesa de madera en el comedor del desordenado apartamento, haciendo bromas y comentando los pormenores de la familia.

-Parece que lo de su hermano Percy y Audrey va muy en serio, ¿cierto? –preguntó repentinamente Angelina, que conocía a todos los miembros de la familia desde Hogwarts y había estado presente en algunas de las cenas que la señora Weasley celebraba los fines de semana con el objeto de reunir a su clan. En casi todas Percy estaba compañado de Audrey, la joven empleada del departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas del ministerio que había presentado como su novia oficial hacía tan sólo unas pocas semanas.

-Todo lo que Percy hace va en serio, linda. Si te sorprende, es porque no lo conoces lo suficiente. –resaltó George con la boca llena de jamón, y dio un trago a su vaso de jugo.

-Eso es cierto. No sería extraño que en la próxima reunión anunciaran su compromiso. –agregó Ginny con aire divertido, conociendo la solemnidad de su hermano mayor, que era uno de los blancos principales de las bromas del gemelo.

-Hablando de formalidades… no puedo dejar de notar la reluciente joya que luce tu mano izquierda, querida amiga. –señaló la joven morena con una sonrisa. Ginny extendió la mano por encima de la mesa con orgullo y admitió:

-Sí, es lo que estás pensando. Sucede que Harry y yo nos hemos comprometido. Teníamos pensado anunciarlo ante todos en la cena de año nuevo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que por fin lo hicieron! –exclamó George, encantado. -¿Y ya tienen padrinos para la boda?

Ginny rió, y lo miró a los ojos con expresión indescifrable, controlando por el rabillo del ojo que Angelina se alejaba por el pequeño pasillo hasta la cocina en busca de algo más para beber.

-Aún no hemos pensado en eso, creo que falta demasiado. Pero mi padrino deberá ser honesto y esclarecer cierta relación que comparte con una dama bien conocida por todos… -susurró maliciosamente, entornando los ojos e intentando contener la sonrisa.

-Tramposa. ¿Cómo pretendes que guarde mi dignidad, mi perfil bromista, si demuestro la seriedad de mi relación con Angie?

-Sorpréndeme, como has hecho siempre. –espetó Ginny con avidez y cambió el tema cuando Angelina volvió al comedor con tres cervezas de manteca para festejar el reciente compromiso de la pelirroja.

Cuando salió de Sortilegios Weasley, la pelirroja no volvió directamente a Grimmauld Place. Tenía una hora y media antes de que Harry volviera del ministerio, y debía aprovechar al máximo el tiempo con el que contaba para llegar a la casa antes que él y tener la cena lista para no levantar sospechas. Salió del Callejón Diagon y se dirigió por Red Flu hasta el pequeño departamento de Pansy Parkinson, donde nunca antes había estado. Cuando se giró para llamarla, se encontró con Draco Malfoy viéndola con genuina sorpresa, de pie frente a ella.

-Lo siento, no esperaba encontrarte aquí. –se disculpó, midiéndolo con la mirada. La sorpresa en su tono de voz era sincera, pero lo último que deseaba para con la persona que tenía enfrente era disculparse. Viejos rencores que no podía evitar.

-Lo mismo digo. –repuso el rubio con una asquerosa sonrisa de gesto amargo. -¿Qué se te ofrece?

A Ginny le sorprendió que le hiciera esa pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa, como si fuera el dueño de la esa casa.

-He venido a hablar con Pansy. –respondió de manera automática para ocultar su turbación.

-Salió hace un momento. –Draco la examinó de arriba abajo sin disimulo, y como ella no apartaba la mirada de su rostro, desafiante pero sin soltar una palabra, agregó: -Pero tiene que estar por volver.

-Está bien… esperaré. –asumió ella, cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Malfoy sonrió con sorna y se sentó en el sillón que había desocupado momentos antes al ver cómo se alzaban las llamas verdes en la chimenea. Fueron unos cinco minutos verdaderamente incómodos para ambos. Draco la observaba de rejo simulando leer un periódico que en verdad ya había leído, a falta de tener algo mejor que hacer. Ginny aprovechó ese tiempo para observar el lugar con curiosidad. Le gustaba la decoración de la casa, tenía que reconocer que aunque el verde no era su color preferido, los tapices y los sillones de ese tono combinaban a la perfección con el estilo algo bohemio de los cuadros y la alfombra junto a la chimenea. Observó las fotos. En casi todas aparecía una pequeña familia, todos con expresión adusta y un frío glacial en los ojos oscuros, regalando a la cámara sonrisas falsas. La Pansy en movimiento que le devolvía la mirada en ellas parecía bastante incómoda en compañía de esa gente, que Ginny supuso serían sus padres y hermano, aunque no se parecieran en absoluto. Le llamó la atención la belleza del paisaje delante del cual se recortaba la figura ensombrecida por el atardecer de Pansy en la playa, sentada sola en una roca con la vista perdida en el horizonte, pero la imagen que más la atrajo fue la de un niño pequeño, que no tendría más de cuatro años. Tenía dos grandes ojos negros con expresión vivaracha y juguetona, el cabello corto algo encrespado y en todas direcciones, y abrazaba a Pansy por el cuello con sus manitos pequeñas lleno de énfasis. Le estaba llenando el rostro de besos con auténtico cariño al tiempo que ella le hacía cosquillas, complacida. Esa era la única imagen en la que se reflejaba la verdadera sonrisa de la joven dueña de la casa. La tomó de encima de la chimenea y se disponía a examinarla más de cerca en el momento en que la puerta de entrada se abría de un golpe y la dueña de casa aparecía en el umbral con la varita alzada y cargada de bolsas con alimentos. Miró a Ginny con sorpresa.

-¡Vaya! –dijo, aturdida. Entró en la casa –Ginny no omitió que Malfoy se hundía aún más en el respaldo del sillón y apretaba la mandíbula sin levantar la vista del periódico- y cerró la puerta tras de sí con otro conjuro. –Es por seguridad. –explicó a nadie en particular con las mejillas repentinamente arreboladas, Draco gruñó casi imperceptiblemente, pero ella no le hizo caso.

-Perdona por irrumpir en tu casa de esta forma… -comenzó a hablar Ginny, acercándose para ayudarla con las bolsas de las compras. Pansy le dio algunas y dejó otras en el suelo para quitarse el abrigo antes de interrumpirla cuando la pelirroja iba a volver a hablar.

-No hay problema, linda. ¿Se te ofrece una taza de té? ¿A qué has venido? –preguntó, mucho más amable y servicial que Malfoy. Ginny le sonrió de medio lado.

-Quería… deseaba hablar contigo. A solas. –titubeó, mirando de reojo a Draco, que ahora las observaba sin disimulo por encima del diario extendido ante sus ojos.

-Ya veo… vayamos a la cocina, entonces. –apuntó Pansy, recogiendo las bolsas del suelo con un movimiento de varita y dirigiéndolas hacia la cocina para tener las manos libres e indicarle a la muchacha el camino. Entraron en la pequeña habitación y Pansy tuvo el cuidado de cerrar la puerta tras de sí antes de invitarla a sentarse a la mesa. Hizo aparecer dos tazas de té y una tetera que golpeó con la varita y escupió un chorro de vapor. Sirvió la infusión y se sentó frente a ella, entonces notó la foto que la pelirroja todavía tenía entre las manos. Sonrió casi con nostalgia y la señaló.

-Mi sobrino, Byron. –explicó, mirando la imagen con ternura contenida. –Es el hombrecito más lindo del mundo. A veces extraño esos besos.

Rió con la misma expresión alegre y despreocupada que se podía observar en la fotografía que señalaba. Ginny sonrió también, más tranquila, y sintiéndose un poco más confiada con Pansy porque ella estaba demostrando su disposición a conversar como viejas colegas. Dio un sorbo a su taza de té, calculando el tiempo que tenía para hablar, y comenzó a hablar para no dar más rodeos.

-Pansy, he venido a hacerte una propuesta. Iré directo al grano: voy a ir a Borgin y Burkes para tratar de averiguar la relación que guarda con los Carrow, y he pensado que tal vez tú quieras acompañarme.

La joven morena, que se había acercado la taza a la boca, la dejó suspendida en el aire a medio camino y abrió mucho sus ojos oscuros, sinceramente sorprendida. Al instante siguiente entornó los párpados y frunció los labios en una mueca de desagrado. Ginny podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando, mientras esperaba alguna respuesta de su parte. Como continuó en silencio, miró la puerta cerrada de la cocina para comprobar que el joven que esperaba afuera solo no estuviera oyendo, y siguió con su breve discurso, tanteando terreno con las palabras, que escogió cuidadosamente.

-Sé que a ti te están dejando tan afuera del asunto como a mí. Y a decir verdad, creo que las dos tenemos buenas razones para saber qué es lo que está pasando, y reclamar un poco más de participación… -respiró profundamente, dejó la taza sobre el plato de porcelana y agregó: -Tienen a Neville, y él es mi amigo. No podré descansar hasta no saber que Neville está a salvo. Y honestamente, quedarme cruzada de brazos mientras la Orden trabaja demasiado lento para tratarse de una persona en peligro, no es mi estilo ni está en mis planes.

Se hizo nuevamente el silencio entre ellas mientras Pansy analizaba la situación y procesaba la nueva data que se le estaba dando. Era una propuesta definitivamente interesante, después de todo. Ella quería hacer algo, ponerse en acción, y evidentemente era un deseo que compartía con la pelirroja. Su rol en aquel juego macabro se limitaba al papeleo y los discursos, las visitas a sus clientes, los juicios frente al Wizengamot y las conferencias con los representantes de los ministerios de todo el mundo para ensamblar las distintas medidas de seguridad mágicas. Pero todo aquello no le bastaba, porque sentía que hacia meses que estaba trabajando en lo mismo, dando vueltas en círculos alrededor de un caso que no tenía ni principio ni fin. Y últimamente se había despertado en ella un instinto hasta entonces profundamente dormido, un deseo de venganza y puesta en escena que la mantenía inquieta. Eso, sin contar el hecho de que veía en ese plan una excusa ideal para alejarse de Draco, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas. Deseaba poner distancia física entre ellos para evitar sentir el vacío sideral que la envolvía desde que se había instalado ese insondable abismo entre los dos, hacía poco menos de cuarenta y ocho horas. Deseaba ¿por qué no?, hacer algo a sus espaldas, ocultarle un secreto y que se enterara luego, fastidiarlo, darle un motivo para enojarse, y finalmente pelear con él a los gritos. Comenzaba a hacer conexiones entre conceptos que no guardaban relación entre sí, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más aumentaba su malestar. Finalmente decidió que era mejor no pensar el asunto y dejar que su instinto respondiera por ella y tomó esa opción como una salida, una pequeña escapatoria al problema constante que la aquejaba desde hacía dos noches. En definitiva, Ginny le estaba proponiendo _hacer algo_ por la causa, ponerse en acción. La novia de Harry Potter, que apenas la conocía, la estaba haciendo partícipe de sus planes. Pero ¿por qué a ella?

-¿Por qué yo? –las palabras se le salieron de la boca antes de que pudiera contenerlas. Ginny alzó una ceja, pero no hizo ningún gesto, ni tampoco sonrió.

-Entenderé si no quieres, sólo creí que…

-Oh, sí quiero hacerlo. Lo haré. Es que me preguntaba por qué me estás proponiendo esto a mí. En todo caso… ¿Granger lo sabe? –interrumpió ella, tratando de dejar en claro que estaba dispuesta a entrar en su plan, cualquiera éste fuera, y que no daría un paso atrás.

-Hermione ya tiene demasiadas cosas en qué pensar. Y esto ya se está convirtiendo para mí en un asunto personal.

-Está bien, comprendo. Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer entonces? ¿Cuándo quisieras ir?

Ginny omitió la primera pregunta para no tener que entrar en detalles, aunque ya lo tenía todo minuciosamente planeado; sólo que ahora estaba teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que le restaba para volver y preparar la cena a su novio. –Esta misma noche.

-¡Esta noche! –exclamó la otra, comenzando a agitarse. Bajó la voz, esperando que Draco no hubiera oído su grito. –Debes tener un plan, para estar tan segura de esto.

-Déjalo en mis manos, lo tengo. Debo irme. ¿Cuento contigo? –la pelirroja se puso de pie. Pansy la imitó y asintió con la cabeza en gesto solemne. –Bien. Entonces te espero a las diez en punto en el Caldero Chorreante. Y… es importante que Harry no sepa de esto, al menos por ahora.

Pansy sonrió, comprendiendo el punto. Le dirigió una maliciosa mirada comprensiva, y volvió a asentir.

-A las diez en el Caldero Chorreante. Ahí estaré.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina y la acompañó hasta la chimenea, donde sellaron el pequeño pacto que acababan de hacer con un beso en la mejilla, con repentina y reciente adquirida confianza. Cuando volvió a la cocina sintió los pasos de Draco pisándole los talones, pero no se detuvo. Caminó hasta casi llegar al umbral que dividía las dos habitaciones del departamento cuando Draco la retuvo tomándola con fuerza por un brazo y obligándola a darse vuelta y enfrentarlo. Sus ojos grises brillaban como nunca, y ella sintió un escalofrío recorrerla completa por la repentina cercanía. Todas las estructuras que había armado para evitar esa sensación parecieron flaquear y desvanecerse en cuestión de instantes, todas las paredes que había construido para refugiarse de ese sentimiento que la embargaba cuando él la tocaba siquiera, se vinieron abajo en una fracción de segundo. No pudo defenderse, no pudo moverse ni fue capaz de decir nada durante esos instantes eternos en los que él sólo la devoró con la mirada, sin mover ni un milímetro los labios, como si intentara comunicarse con ella a través del pensamiento. Entreabrió los labios inconscientemente, buscando algo que decir, una última arma con la que defenderse, tal vez discutir, insultarlo, quejarse, o lo que fuere. Pero de su boca sólo salió un suspiro que no pudo contener; y eso fue lo que logró hacer que Draco reaccionara.

-El hecho de que no me hables no borrará lo que hicimos. –murmuró en un tono muy bajo, arrastrando las palabras aún más de lo que acostumbraba. Ahora le clavaba la mirada en los labios, Pansy podía percibir el deseo que irradiaban sus pupilas. Pero se armó de coraje, dispuesta a combatir, a pelar con uñas y dientes por su convicción y no dejarse avasallar esta vez. Contestó, lo más fríamente que pudo:

-No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra.

Draco dio un paso más hacia ella, acortando todavía más la distancia que los separaba, haciéndola caer en una sensación de deja vu. Era consciente de lo que sus ojos, su cuerpo entero reclamaban. Lo sabía porque aunque batallaran con su conciencia, sus instintos pedían lo mismo.

-Entonces podríamos repetirlo, si no cambia las cosas…

-No… -negó, casi suplicó ella. Dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse, pero él la tenía firmemente atrapada por la muñeca y no hizo movimiento alguno para soltarla. Por el contrario, se acercó de nuevo, mucho más esta vez, y le habló al oído. Su aliento alcanzó a rozar su cuello provocándole otro de esos exasperantes escalofríos y dándole esa extraña sensación de supersensibilidad ante todos los estímulos que él le enviaba.

-¿No? ¿Por qué me tienes miedo, nena?

Su cerebro no estaba funcionando correctamente, y aquellas palabras tardaron en llegar a la poca conciencia que le quedaba activa en ese momento. La parte sensorial, que parecía querer tomar el control de su cuerpo, dio un paso atrás al oír _esa palabra_.

-No me llames así. Y no te tengo miedo, Malfoy. –espetó con el tono más alto que le permitió la voz. Quiso desligarse de él, de todo. –No voy a repetir ese error contigo.

Se soltó con brusquedad de su brazo y se dio vuelta para entrar en la cocina. Respiraba agitada y comenzaba a sentir la ira subir desde su estómago y hasta el pecho, no lo iba a dejar ganar, no otra vez. Lo sintió entrar también justo detrás de ella, pero no la retuvo. Mientras comenzaba a desembolsar las compras del día lo espió por el rabilo del ojo y vio cómo se apoyaba casi con desgano en el marco de la puerta.

-No has dejado de ser una Slytherin después de todo. –siseó cn tono provocador, ladeando la cabeza a un costado sin quitarle la mirada de encima para seguir todos sus movimientos. –Pero no imaginé que serías _tan_ cobarde como para no poder enfrentarme después de todo.

-¿Enfrentarte? –explotó ella, apoyando con demasiada violencia una lata de duraznos que hizo retumbar el sonido en la cocina y en el interior de su cabeza, como si no hubiera espacio allí para nada más. No se dio vuelta, pero tampoco lo iba a dejar quedarse con la última palabra. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Crees que hay algo por hablar?

-De hecho… -reflexionó el rubio, con falsa concentración. –Me gustaría saber por qué te niegas a reconocer que tú lo deseas tanto como yo.

Pansy se giró y lo enfrentó con mirada furibunda. Eso ya se estaba yendo de la problemática principal. Y él sonaba tan seguro… ¿acaso podría verlo? ¿De nada había servido ocultarse tras esa máscara de frialdad, que tan fácil la había descubierto? ¿Sabía él entonces, que ella estaba profundamente enamorada? No iba a reconocerlo. Eso era lo último en su lista.

-Fue un error., No debimos… yo no quería hacerlo. –farfulló lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para ocultar su turbación. Una mentira, por supuesto. Ambos sabían eso, de modo que no pudo más que arrepentirse de haber dicho tamaña estupidez. Draco usó esa arma, como era de esperar.

-¿No querías, eh? No es eso lo que dijiste… no escuché que te quejaras. –susurró, acercándose nuevamente. La cocina era bastante pequeña, por lo que no tuvo que dar más de dos zancadas para quedar a un palmo de distancia. Pero no la tocó. Ella dio un paso atrás y se acorraló sin darse cuenta entre él y la pared que tenía detrás.

-Aléjate, Draco. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –la voz de la joven sonaba tan suplicante que Draco no pudo evitar sentir encenderse la misma chispa de deseo que había sentido al tenerla entre sus brazos. Deseaba acercarse de nuevo, acorralarla, aprisionarla y hacerla suya una vez más. Sin poder contenerse, dio otro paso más hacia delante y apoyó una mano en la pared junto a su rostro. Sus quedaban tan sólo a un palmo de distancia. Ella se sobresaltó, pero no intentó huir. Su arrítmica respiración le hacía subir y bajar el pecho, inflándolo hasta rozar el torso de él.  
-¿De veras me lo estás preguntando?

Alzó la otra mano y la dirigió a su boca. Pansy no se movió mientras él dibujaba el contorno de sus labios, apenas rozándolos con la yema de sus dedos; completamente hipnotizada por la melodía cadenciosa de su voz y aturdida por los atronadores golpeteos del corazón en su caja toráxica. Sus fuerzas estaban comenzando a flaquear una vez más. Sentía la necesidad de detenerlo, pero no encontraba el recurso, ni las palabras, ni tampoco el motivo. La mano de Draco descendió hasta su cuello y lo acarició suavemente, empujándole con delicadeza la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Ella cerró los ojos por un instante y ya no pudo volver a abrirlos cuando la boca de él hizo contacto con su piel por debajo de su oreja. Con la razón ya completamente perdida, dejó escapar un suspiro prolongado e inaudible que sin embargo él percibió. Aquello despertó alguna de las motivaciones que lo impulsaban. Ya no tenía remedio. Ella sabía lo que sucedería a continuación, y también sabía que no había forma de detenerlo. No quería detenerlo. Alzó los brazos y los enredó alrededor de su cuello separando la espalda de la pared para permitirle rodearla por la cintura mientras buscaba su boca, tan sedienta de sus besos como él de su cuerpo. Todas sus funciones cerebrales se desconectaron a un mismo tiempo y dejó de pensar. Entonces sólo existía ese abrazo demasiado estrecho, demasiado apresurado y demasiado real. Sólo existía su boca buscando apresurada la respuesta que no tardó en recibir, a cambio de nada. No había nada más que eso cuando se separaron apenas para tomar aire y advirtió el fuego en sus fríos ojos grises, una llama que sólo de una manera se podía apagar. Sin decir otra palabra, Draco la tomó de la mano y la sacó de la cocina. El breve trayecto entre una habitación y la otra a ella se le figuró como tan sólo un instante, conducida por esa extraña sensación de bienestar corrompido por la convicción de que lo que iba a hacer estaba terriblemente mal. Se sintió morir una vez más cuando el joven cerró la puerta del cuarto tras de sí y la empujó suavemente a la cama. Pensamientos inconexos se le cruzaban por la mente como bandadas de pájaros que echaban a volar lejos del nido. Unos vestigios de cordura habían comenzado a aparecer en aquella masa de sentimientos inconscientes, pero todo se borró de una plumada cuando sus cuerpos hicieron contacto de nuevo, al caer sobre el colchón con urgente necesidad del otro. Antes de comenzar a desvestirla, e incluso antes de volver a atacar sus labios, Draco susurró en su oído unas palabras que no había siquiera llegado a pensar.

-No tengas miedo de mí. Voy a demostrarte que valdrá la pena. No voy a acostarme contigo… quiero hacerte el amor.

Y a pesar de que todas las lámparas estaban apagadas, el cuarto se llenó de luz.

Tiempo después Pansy escrutaba entre las sombras el rostro de Draco hundido en la almohada, junto al suyo. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, pero no necesitaba de ellos para saber que estaba profundamente dormido, porque respiraba de manera acompasada. Estaba tumbado de espaldas en la cama, la boca ligeramente abierta y la expresión satisfecha que aún a pesar de llevar dormido por lo menos media hora, no lo había abandonado. Tenía un brazo sobre su propio pecho y el otro extendido hacia ella, apoyado suavemente en su cadera en íntima complicidad, aferrándola a su cuerpo. No le había mentido, había valido la pena. Esta segunda experiencia había sido muy distinta a la anterior, definitivamente mucho más reconfortante. Él ya conocía sus caminos, sus senderos, el punto exacto que debía estimular para hacerla estremecer. Y los recorrió todos con lenta parsimonia, delicadamente, como si jugara con ella, pero haciéndola activamente partícipe de su juego. Buscó su placer antes que el propio y no se cansó de recorrerla completa hasta que la sintió desfallecer en sus brazos como último gesto de renuncia y entrega. Nadie nunca la había tratado así. Finalmente él cayó dormido en sus brazos en la posición en que ahora estaban, y ella había tenido tiempo de mirarlo a destajo… y pensar en lo ocurrido.

Claro que había sido diferente. El vacío que Pansy sentía en el pecho se llenó de esa luz que irradiaban juntos. Ahora, mientras observaba el ir y venir de su pecho desnudo, respirando amplia y tranquilamente, se preguntaba qué sucedería después y qué significaba todo aquello. ¿Habría sentido él lo mismo que ella? ¿Habría percibido esa conexión tan fuerte, tan estimulante, que los ataba más allá de toda lógica, que los unía más allá de la conexión corporal? ¿Veía él, como ella, es halo místico de luz que se cernía sobre ambos al encontrarse en caricias, aún en completa oscuridad?

Acarició su rostro apenas con la punta de los dedos, sonriendo con una mueca algo triste. Estaba delirando. No podía ser cierto. Algo tan profundo y hermoso, algo tan sencillo como eso era definitivamente imposible. Todavía los separaba un abismo infranqueable. Siempre habría algo que se opondría entre ellos dos.

Recordando lo que tenía que hacer de forma repentina, se escabulló de su abrazo muy a pesar suyo, deslizándose como un gato por las sábanas hasta apoyar los pies en el suelo. Se lo quedó viendo un momento para comprobar que estuviera dormido, guardando una última imagen en su retina, y sonrió inconteniblemente. Se agachó, tanteando el suelo en busca de su ropa y se vistió lo más silenciosamente que pudo, apremiada por la prisa. Antes de salir de la habitación lo escuchó removerse en la cama, pero no se dio vuelta, esperando que no despertase al advertir que ella ya no estaba a su lado. Cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado y se acercó a la chimenea. Lo último que vio antes de desaparecer en ella fue la imagen de ellos dos juntos, con los brazos entrelazados, en el día del baile de navidad. _¿Es que acaso no hay nada, en mi propia casa, que no me recuerde a él?, _pensó con sorna, pero esta vez no sintió ningún remordimiento.

**Ahora sí! ¿Qué les pareció?  
Ojalá les haya gustado, porque son las 2:35 de la madrugada y yo debería estar durmiendo, o en su defecto, estudiando para mi parcial de Teoría Social del viernes. Les pareceré muy irresponsable, pero esto es como la nicotina, un vicio que no se puede postergar para otro momento.  
Nada de Ron/Hermione por hoy. Ya sé lo que va a pasar entre ellos... pero la verdad es que me importan mucho más estos dos. Amo el personaje de Draco! Y por desplazamiento, me llevo bien con el rol de Pansy en esta historia. Gracias a ustedes por sus reviews. Me dan la energía para seguir escribiendo, aún cuando, como ahora, me estoy cayendo de sueño y siento que doy vueltas en círculos sin poder poner en el papel mis ideas.**

Sandriuskar: graaaacias, gracias, gracias! Sé que tardé muchísimo para el ritmo que traía hasta ahora, sólo espero que este capítulo esté al nivel de lo que te viene atrapando.

**BlackIceAlchemist.56: El juicio de los Malfoy es un capítulo que tengo pensado pero necesita una estructura. Y se está haciendo esperar porque aún antes que eso, hay un dato importante que falta y al que no le encuentro un lugar todavía. Pero sí, prometo darle un poquito de énfasis. Narcisa y Lucius cambiaron muchísimo en Azkaban, pero un Slytherin nunca deja de ser un Slytherin... y un Malfoy nunca deja de ser un Malfoy, mal que le pese.**

**Ginevra: Hola colega! Jajaja lo de mi "única lectora" fue porque hasta ese momento solo una persona dejaba reviews con continuidad... evidentemente me cuesta atrapar a las mariposas que pululan por la web :P Ya te comenté lo que pienso acerca de tus escritos, pienso que te menospreciaste un poco al dejarme ese review. A mi me tiene atrapada la trama de tu fic y muero por saber como sigue. ¿Te fijaste en que las personalidades de tu Ginny y mi Ginny son bastante parecidas? ¿Será porque ambas somos argentinas? :P**

**Gracias a todos por leer... Espero seguir teniendo sus críticas para continuar con esto.  
Buona notte!**


	14. Borgin & Burkes

**Capítulo 14 – Borgin & Burkes**

Con el rostro completamente oculto bajo una capa negra que tapaba a su vez su largo cabello rojizo, y apoyada sobre una columna junto a la escalinata que conducía a las habitaciones del piso superior, Ginny alternaba el escrutinio de su pequeño reloj de bolsillo y la puerta del Caldero Chorreante, tratando de mantener la calma y esperando que su cita tuviera una excelente razón para llegar tan tarde. Eran casi las diez y media de la noche y en aquellos momentos el tiempo valía oro para ella. No le había sido difícil conducir a Harry hasta la habitación y tumbarlo bocabajo sobre las almohadas previamente empapadas en colonia adormecedora con movimientos provocativos y sensuales, pero no tenía idea de por cuánto tiempo surtiría efecto la poción y no quería siquiera detenerse a pensar en la posibilidad de que su prometido hubiera advertido el engaño antes de caer profundamente dormido en sus brazos. Y ya estaba empezando a dejarse llevar por la anticipada excitación de lo que tenía planeado, tamborileando los dedos sobre su varita mágica dentro del bolsillo derecho de su túnica, cuando por fin vio aparecer una conocida cabellera negra, larga y brillante, ondeando con el viento nocturno al ingresar al bar. Se adelantó unos pasos para salir de las sombras e intentó captar su mirada con un gesto sin bajarse la capucha que le ocultaba la cara. La joven se acercó esquivando las mesas ocupadas por magos y brujas extravagantes que conversaban en voz alta y armaban un alboroto digno de un partido de mundial de Quidditch y comenzó a excusarse aún antes de haber llegado a su lado.

-Lo siento mucho, por favor perdona la demora…

-Está bien, ya cállate. –interrumpió la pelirroja de mal humor, tomándola del brazo algo bruscamente y conduciéndola por un pasillo estrecho por donde salían al Callejón Diagon, esquivando las miradas curiosas de un grupo de jóvenes que bebían whisky de fuego junto a la barra. Pansy se dejó arrastrar en silencio, frunciendo el ceño ante el aspecto demasiado oculto de la persona que la guiaba con paso firme, que la distraía dimasiado como para defenderse del innecesario ataque por la tardanza.

-¿Por qué te ocultas tanto? –preguntó finalmente cuando habían cruzado la pared de ladrillos que separaba el local del resto de la calle mágica mientras el viento le golpeaba de nuevo en la cara y la obligaba a levantarse la bufanda hasta la nariz para detener el frío de la noche.

-No quiero que nadie nos reconozca. Nadie tiene que saber lo que estamos haciendo. –replicó la otra, olvidando momentáneamente su motivo de enfado mientras rebuscaba en un pequeño bolso de mano extendido mediante magia, sin mirarla. Sacó una capa idéntica a la que llevaba puesta y se la tendió. –Póntelo, tenemos que apresurarnos, disponemos de poco tiempo.

Pansy obedeció rápidamente y se ocultó el rostro con la capucha negra, sintiéndose un poco intimidada bajo la mirada atenta de Ginny, que se cercioraba de estar lo suficientemente oculta mirándose en la vidriera de un negocio ya cerrado. Cuando ambas estuvieron listas emprendieron la marcha sin decir nada hacia la calleja Knockturn, caminando apretadamente con pasos acelerados. Había muy poca gente alrededor y nadie parecía prestarles atención mientras avanzaban por las callecitas oscuras de negocios de artículos de magia, casi todos ya cerrados por las altas horas de la noche. Pasaron frente a la puerta del banco de Gringotts sin mirar hacia adentro mientras un par de duendes de gesto adusto las seguía con la mirada clavada en sus espaldas, provocándoles a ambas un escalofrío.

-Bueno… -rompió el silencio la morena, carraspeando. -¿Cuál es el plan?

-Vamos a probar suerte en Borgin y Burkes. Es probable que el negocio ya esté cerrado, pero por lo que tengo entendido el viejo Burkes vive en el piso superior del local. En ese caso llamaremos a su puerta hasta que salga y entraremos en su casa con alguna buena excusa para aturdirlo y buscar alguna pista del paradero de Neville.

En ese momento doblaron a una esquina y se detuvieron un momento ante la vista de un paisaje completamente diferente al que venían observando hasta entonces. El único faro que iluminaba la reducida calzada empedrada llevaba colgado un cartel viejo y mohoso que se movía lúgubremente con cada correntada de viento y tenía escrito en letras verdes, algo gastadas, el nombre del callejón Knockturn. El sitio era tan oscuro que apenas podían ver con un poco de esfuerzo unos metros más allá de donde estaban, y las paredes de todos los negocios y las casas eran de piedra negra erosionada, lo que daba un aspecto de cueva submarina a toda la manzana. Se miraron por un instante y asintieron al mismo tiempo, dándose ánimos mutuamente para avanzar, apretando aún más que antes el paso, apremiadas por una prisa contundente y una extraña sensación de persecución que les hacía girar la cabeza por encima del hombro cada diez pasos para corroborar que nadie las estuviera siguiendo. No podían ver a nadie caminando por las calles, ni tampoco escuchaban sonido alguno. Todos los locales parecían cerrados, no había uno solo que tuviera las luces encendidas. Después de haber caminado por lo menos durante diez minutos se sobresaltaron al oír el maullido exageradamente fuerte de un gato en la lejanía, y al alzar la cabeza lo vieron en un tejado, mirándolas con actitud amenazante en sus pequeños y rasgados ojos amarillos, que contrastaban notoriamente con la oscuridad. Pansy le hizo un gesto grosero para espantarlo, pero el animal no se inmutó. Continuó observándolas aún después de que emprendieran la marcha por tercera vez, pero no se acercó. Finalmente, después de lo que a ambas les pareció una eternidad, se encontraron de frente a un negocio cerrado, al igual que todos los otros, que en la puerta de madera ennegrecida llevaba un cartel carcomido por el paso de los años y la humedad que rezaba el nombre de la persona que estaban buscando. Volvieron a mirarse y a asentir antes de dar el siguiente paso. Ginny tocó varias veces a la puerta y se acercó lo suficiente para escuchar a través del impenetrable silencio, hasta que sintió unos pasos que se acercaban pesadamente y oyó el murmullo apagado de un hombre que mascullaba entre dientes del otro lado algo de la falta de respeto y las altas horas de la noche. Aferró la varita con fuerza dentro de su túnica y esperó a que abrieran la puerta. El hombre que apareció al otro lado era pequeño, barrigón y algo calvo, fruncía el seño con actitud desafiante y mostraba unos dientes grandes y amarillos en un eterno gruñido gutural mientras las medía con la mirada, intentando divisar algún rasgo en sus rostros ocultos.

-¿Es usted el señor Burkes? –preguntó Ginny, tratando de controlar el tono de su voz, algo monocorde por el miedo y la expectación. El tipo tardó en responder mientras la fulminaba con la mirada y se rascaba la prominente barriga por encima de una camiseta mugrienta y de aspecto bastante raído. Luego asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? El negocio está cerrado, son las once de la noche.

Esta vez fue Pansy quien se adelantó un paso para enfrentarlo y hablarle a la cara, pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para que Burkes distinguiera su rostro bajo la capucha.

-Es una emergencia. Hemos venido desde muy lejos por un producto que no se consigue en ninguna parte, y nos han dicho que usted puede vendérnoslo. –el hombre continuó mirándolas a ambas con el entrecejo fruncido y una clara expresión de molestia, por lo que la joven continuó hablando. –Tenemos dinero. Vamos a pagarle muy bien por el favor si nos atiende ahora mismo. –y metió una mano en el bolsillo para sacar su monedero y hacerlo sonar frente a sus ojos. En aspecto, aquella bolsita ridícula sólo podía contener unos cuantos sickles que no alcanzarían para comprar su confianza, pero todos los magos solían llevar consigo una cartera extendida mediante magia para trasladar su dinero. Posiblemente Burkes se hubiera dejado arrastrar por esa idea cuando dio un paso al costado y les hizo una seña para darles paso a la casa. Las jóvenes dudaron un poco al entrar, y un arrepentimiento momentáneo las invadió a las dos cuando el panzudo mago cerró la puerta tras ellas y echaron un vistazo rápido alrededor. La casa se asemejaba bastante a una caverna subterránea con sus paredes oscuras y una innumerable cantidad de estanterías repletas de objetos estrafalarios cubiertos de polvo. En el centro de la sala había una mesa algo desvencijada y en una esquina de la misma había posados un vaso, un plato vacío, y una botella de vino élfico. A Ginny le llamó la atención una lámpara de araña bastante maltrecha que iluminaba pobremente la habitación y le daba un aspecto todavía más lúgubre, y Pansy no tardó en divisar lo que en un principio le pareció un pilón de ropa sobre un sofá, llevándose un sobresalto al comprobar que eso que estaba mirando parecía respirar y temblaba ligeramente. Ambas prefirieron dirigir la vista al dueño de casa, que continuaba escudriñándolas distraídamente mientras se quitaba unos restos de comida de entre los dientes con la uña del repulsivamente sucio dedo meñique. Se quedaron mirando por un momento que les pareció eterno mientras se medían mutuamente, y finalmente Pansy decidió actuar, dejándose llevar por un impulso y sabiendo que todo ese teatro era demasiado sospechoso y el hombre estaba comenzando a atar cabos. Se bajó la capucha que le cubría el rostro hasta la nariz y movió la cabeza a ambos costados para despejar el pelo que le cubría los ojos. Le clavó la vista al hombre con determinación y volvió a hablar, esta vez con voz fuerte y decidida:

-¿Podemos pasar al despacho o nos atenderá aquí mismo?

-Por aquella puerta. –gruñó Burkes sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada pero sin mostrar ningún signo de sorpresa, señalando a un corredor hacia la derecha. Pansy se adelantó y comenzó a caminar con una expresión altiva para ocultar su inseguridad, pero Ginny le hizo un gesto al hombre para poder caminar tras él. Hubiera deseado bajarse la capucha ella misma, pero temía ser reconocida. Era la novia de Harry Potter al fin y al cabo, ¿quién le daba la seguridad de que Burkes no leía el periódico matutino? Aunque, a decir verdad, existía la posibilidad de que ni siquiera supiera leer. Lo siguió a una distancia prudente, clavando sus almedrados ojos en la espalda del hombre y afirmándose a sí misma que todo aquello era por una buena razón. Suspiró en silencio y cruzó la puerta del local para encontrarse con un lugar que nunca había visto, pero había imaginado muchas veces. Era el negocio de artículos hechizados y brujería oculta Borgin y Burkes, y éste último encendió una antorcha con un movimiento de varita antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí luego de darles paso a las dos. El crepitante fuego encendido mágicamente alumbró los bártulos repartidos en las estanterías y a ambas les entró un escalofrío, por lo que hicieron grandes esfuerzos por no mirar en derredor.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué se les ofrece? –inquirió el dueño con voz ronca, adelantándose unos pasos para quedar tras el pequeño mostrador. Las otras dos se acercaron con paso trémulo y nuevamente fue la morena quien tomó la iniciativa.

-Necesitamos algo para controlar Inferis. –dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, pero se arrepintió al instante al ver la expresión de profunda sorpresa de Burkes, que había alzado ambas cejas y tenía la boca graciosamente abierta, dejando entrever sus dientes manchados y amarillentos. Ginny advirtió ambas cosas y le dio un codazo a Pansy disimuladamente para que no se echara atrás, puesto que ya estaba hecho. El hombre dudó por un momento antes de hablar, desconfiado.

-¿Algo como qué?

-Una poción o un objeto que los obligue a estar bajo las órdenes de un mago. –se apresuró a responder la pelirroja al notar que su acompañante abría y cerraba la boca sin saber qué contestar. El tipo asintió, solemne, pero se quedó en su lugar.

-Hay una manera… pero es costoso y altamente peligroso. ¿Están seguras…?

-¿De qué tiene dudas? Creí que había quedado claro. –replicó Pansy con brusquedad, sintiéndose completamente incómoda. Burkes volvió a asentir y les dio la espalda para dirigirse a las estanterías del fondo del local. Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Ginny se acercó a la otra muchacha y le susurró en voz baja:

-¿Cómo vas a quitarte la capucha, estás loca? Ahora sabrá quién eres, no podremos hacer nada…

-Tranquila, tengo un plan. Hay que encontrar la manera de desarmarlo y luego confundirlo para que nos dé algo de tiempo de investigar. ¿Sabes conjurar hechizos no verbales?

-Claro, pero… -no pudo terminar la frase, porque sintieron nuevamente los pasos acercarse y se separaron a toda velocidad antes de que el hombre entrara en su campo de visión. Traía un enorme paquete entre las manos y caminaba pesadamente con nuevos bríos, como si se presentara desafiante ante sus compradoras. Depositó el paquete sobre el mostrador, pero no lo desenvolvió.

-Es un cuerno de dragón. Necesitan esto y un objeto brillante para hechizarlos y hacerlos caer en hipnosis. Y entonces los Inferi respetarán sus mandatos.

-¿Un objeto brillante…? –titubeó Pansy, escudriñando alrededor. El hombre entendió la directiva y afirmó, bastante seguro de sí mismo:

-Una gema o una piedra preciosa lo suficientemente poderosa como para atraerlos hacia el hechizo y hacerles olvidar su independencia. Esas criaturas sólo respetan a quien posea un poderoso diamante del Báltico o una gema de cobalto triangular. –hizo una pausa para mirar alrededor con aires de suficiencia, y luego agregó: -Yo tengo de eso aquí. Pero debo advertirles que el costo es muy alto.

Pansy hizo sonar nuevamente su monedero frente a los ojos del hombre, quien asintió inmediatamente y se dirigió a un armario, esta vez muy cercano a la puerta del local. Pansy lo siguió lo más sigilosamente que pudo, seguida de Ginny, que se movía a su lado como un gato. Se pusieron a ambos costados del hombre, a una distancia prudente, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para apuntarlo en la oscuridad con la varita sin que lo percibiera, y se hicieron un gesto mudo con la cabeza mientras el tipo recogía algo de adentro del desvencijado ropero. Cuando se giró, quedando de frente a Pansy, se sorprendió de verla a su lado. Le tendió una gema brillante de un color perlado bastante antinatural y se la iba a dar en mano con evidente desconfianza cuado una luz violeta le dio en la espalda y lo hizo encorvarse en toda su figura, a punto de trastabillar y caer sobre ella. Sin embargo se quedó de pie, con los ojos levemente desenfocados, mirando alrededor como sorprendido de su propio hábitat. Ginny dio un paso adelante y lo tomó por la camiseta para hacerlo andar, sin dejar de apuntarlo con la varita con la otra mano.

-Muévete, llévanos a la casa. –ordenó con voz firme, y Burkes echó a andar por el pasillo que habían cruzado recientemente. Caminaba con paso arrastrado, mirando hacia ninguna parte, con movimientos pesados y lentos, mientras las jóvenes hablaban en murmullos apresuradamente.

-Haremos esto: yo revisaré la casa mientras tú lo mantienes confundido. Intenta hacerlo hablar. –se resolvió Ginny con determinación, apremiando al embrujado Burkes para que caminara más rápido.

-No puedo hacer eso… ¿cómo pretendes que le saque información? Mejor yo reviso la casa y tú…

-¡Haz lo que te digo Pansy, tenemos poco tiempo!

-No va a responderme cuando le pregunte dónde están los mortífagos, no está lo suficientemente aturdido.

-Debes hacerle el encantamiento Imperius.

-¡No puedo hacer eso, es ilegal! –exclamó horrorizada la joven bruja, llevándose una mano al pelo en un gesto compulsivo. Sudaba frío y estaba mortalmente pálida, pero demasiado ocupada en el asunto que estaban tratando, ni siquiera ella misma lo había advertido.

-¿Tan ilegal como entrar por la fuerza a revisar la morada de un mago en la mitad de la noche? ¡Por favor Pansy, no seas ridícula!

-Está bien. –aceptó finalmente la morena, adelantándose a abrir la puerta que separaba el estrecho pasillo de la pequeña habitación mal iluminada por la que habían entrado, intentando no dirigir la vista directamente al bulto echado sobre el sofá que en un principio había supuesto era ropa sucia. Mientras no las atacara, podía moverse todo lo que quisiera, pensó, temblando de miedo. Se acercó a Ginny y a Burkes y lo apuntó con la varita. –¡Imperio! –susurró, bastante insegura. Pero supo que el hechizo había surtido efecto en el momento en que un curioso cosquilleo le recorrió el brazo derecho como una extraña corriente eléctrica. Dio una orden mental al hechizado para que se sentara en una de las sillas junto a la mesa de madera y se quedó de pie junto a él mientras veía a la pelirroja desaparecer tras dos grandes zancadas en dirección a lo que parecía ser la habitación del dueño de casa, una puerta a la derecha del salón. Dudó por un instante, pero luego quiso probar su suerte.

-¿Dónde están los Carrow?

-No lo sé. –respondió el mago con la voz apagada, negando casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

-¿Suelen ponerse en contacto contigo? –probó otra vez, y la respuesta fue una afirmación breve con la cabeza que le bastó para confirmar lo que ya sabía. -¿Cómo lo hacen?

-Vienen de visita. Alecto y Amycus. –replicó Burkes con voz monocorde, sin alzar la vista, demasiado nublada, mientras clavaba sus pupilas en la punta de sus andrajosos zapatos negros. Giró la cabeza violentamente y la dejó caer hasta que el mentón chocó con su pecho, como si sostenerla en su cuello le pesara demasiado. Pansy miró alrededor con apremio.

-¿Ellos tienen a Neville Longbottom? –el hombre tardó en responder, pero finalmente asintió pesadamente dos veces, sin dejar de mirar el suelo. -¿Lo has visto?

-Lo traen... seguido aquí. –contestó entrecortadamente. La joven iba a volver a hablar, pero se vio obligada a callar para escuchar el resto de lo que Burkes tenía por decir. –Está herido… es su juguete de tortura.

Pansy pensó que ya había oído demasiado y que aquello definitivamente no tenía que llegar a oídos de la preocupada pelirroja creadora de ese estrafalario plan de acción. Se removió en su sitio, nerviosa, y volvió a ojear el bulto apretado sobre el sofá, que ahora se movía más violentamente, pero sin alzarse lo suficiente como para permitirle ver más que un atado de ropa.

-¿Qué es ese bulto sobre el sillón?

-Sensor de ocultismo.

¿Sensor de ocultismo? Debía de ser algo así como el viejo espejo que tenía el falso Moody en su despacho cuando estaban en cuarto año de Hogwarts, pensó con inquietud, sin dejar de apuntar al viejo con su varita y sin dejar de mirar aquel objeto con desconfianza. ¿Por qué lo traía oculto bajo un montón de telas oscuras? ¿Y por qué se movía de esa manera tan llamativa? Seguramente captaba la presencia de ella y Ginny, que estaban muy cerca, y estaban atentando contra el dueño de la casa y del sensor. No le dio un segundo pensamiento al asunto, pero como no supo qué más preguntar, dado que el dato más importante no había logrado sonsacárselo, llamó a Ginny con el pensamiento. Podía escuchar a la joven revolviendo cosas en la habitación de al lado, pero no se atrevía a elevar la voz para llamarla. Sólo deseó que se diera prisa. Volvió a observar a Burkes y notó que se había puesto de pie a su lado y la miraba con expresión confundida, pero sin salir de su hechizo. Parecía querer moverse de su sitio y estar luchando consigo mismo para conseguirlo. Se apresuró a volver a apuntarlo con la varita para reforzar el Imperius antes de que pudiera deshacerse de su efecto del todo, obligándolo de nuevo a sentarse en la silla. Por si acaso, le ató las manos y los pies con un sencillo encantamiento, de modo que no pudiera ponerse de pie ni atacarla. Revolvió en sus bolsillos con un poco de asco mientras un vaho de alcohol y sudor se le colaba por la nariz y le producía una arcada que tuvo que contener. Estaba comenzando a sentir cómo le bajaba la presión mientras empalidecía aún más y unas gotitas de sudor le empapaban la frente como última advertencia, pero hizo un esfuerzo más y finalmente encontró la varita que lanzó lo más lejos que pudo de ellos dos, para que no se interpusiera y por si lograba encontrar la forma de deshacerse de la presión del encantamiento que le estaba aplicando. Se estaba mareando y sentía sus fuerzas debilitadas. Maldijo la hora que era y el cansancio repentino de su cuerpo. Maldito su presión y su sudor frío haciéndole un recorrido repentino por la línea de su espalda y provocándole un escalofrío. No pudo contenerse más y llamó a Ginny en un susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que la otra la escuchase, pero no alcanzó a oír una respuesta, porque un zumbido se interpuso entre sus oídos y el cerebro, no permitiéndole escuchar más que ese ruido molesto que le taladraba la cabeza. Cuando su vista comenzó a menguar amenazando con desmayarla comprendió que debía ponerse en movimiento o caería como un saco de papas sobre ese mugroso suelo desconocido, por lo que dio un paso adelante, acercándose todavía más a Burkes e intentando respirar por la boca para no oler el tufo que el hombre despedía, y le hizo una pregunta entrecortada, no esperando una respuesta.

-¿Sabes quién soy?

Para su sorpresa, el hombre asintió dos veces con la cabeza. Ella abrió la boca inconteniblemente y dio un paso atrás.

-Pansy Parkinson, del ministerio. –un rayo de conciencia pareció cruzar las pupilas oscurecidas del hombre cuando alzó la cabeza para mirarla a la cara y ella se vio obligada a alejarse otro paso. El zumbido era cada vez más potente dentro de su cabeza, y además el bulto sobre el sofá había comenzado a temblar más fuerte y más temiblemente que antes. Temió lo peor. ¿La conocía? ¿Sabía quién era ella? ¡Qué iba a hacer ahora! Burkes sacudió la cabeza varias veces como si intentara despegarse de una modorra repentina y ella alzó la varita una vez más, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. No podía volver a hechizarlo. Suspiró sonoramente y gritó el nombre de la pelirroja con todas sus fuerzas en el instante justo en que la puerta de la casa era aporreada con brutalidad desde afuera y Ginny aparecía en el umbral de la habitación con un objeto entre las manos. Miró a Pansy por un momento y se acercó corriendo a ella sin soltar el objeto, porque creyó que caería desmayada de un momento a otro. Tenía un aspecto terrible. Prestó atención al grito proveniente de afuera y se aterrorizó aún más.

-¡Ábreme Burkes! ¡El sensor detectó un problema! –se escuchó claramente la voz de Amycus Carrow del otro lado, y ambas pudieron reconocerlo. Estaba golpeando la puerta con fuerza y parecía estar decidido a tirarla abajo. –Si no me abres ahora voy a tener que…

-¿Qué hacemos? –murmuró escandalizada Pansy, sosteniéndose pobremente del brazo de Ginny, que la tenía atajada por la cintura y miraba alrededor con desesperación. No había chimenea, y no tenían forma de escapar más que la desaparición. Pero ella no había sacado el permiso. Y no creía que Pansy tuviera la fuerza suficiente para hacer semejante esfuerzo.

-Agárrate de mí. Con fuerza. –determinó ferozmente, y permitió que la otra le rodeara los hombros con ambos brazos antes de dar un giro sobre sí misma y desaparecer, un instante antes de que el mortífago echara un maleficio a la puerta para abrirla. Cuando pasó la sensación de encierro y falta de respiración y sintió posar los pies en la tierra, atrapó a la morena entre sus brazos justo antes de que cayera de bruces al suelo del salón de Gimmauld Place. Pansy estaba más pálida y sudorosa que nunca, tenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca sembrada en el rictus amargo de los labios. Se soltó de Ginny con brusquedad y salió corriendo metiéndose por la primera puerta que encontró, que se dirigía a la cocina. La joven pelirroja la escuchó vomitar con violencia y luego dejar correr el agua del grifo, y cuando entró en la habitación la encontró lavándose la boca con asco.

-Lo siento mucho. –se disculpó honestamente una vez se hubo mojado un poco la frente y la nuca, todavía pálida y con expresión cansada. –No he logrado dormir bien estos últimos días. El cuerpo me ha traicionado.

-No hay problema. –negó la otra con la cabeza, acercándose y corriendo una silla para ayudarla a sentarse. Hizo aparecer una jarra de jugo de calabaza y se la sirvió en un vaso que la otra aceptó y bebió prudentemente, intentando controlar las estampidas de su estómago. -¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, estoy bien. De veras lo siento.

-¿Pudiste sacarle alguna información?

Pansy dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de madera y miró a Ginny a los ojos, midiendo la cantidad de información que iba a darle. Pero de improviso la asaltó un temor incoherente y su terror quedó evidenciado por un temblor repentino de todo su cuerpo.

-Burkes ha visto a Neville Longbottom. Está en contacto con los Carrow, pero no me ha dicho cómo. Y no sabe dónde se encuentran, aunque en este momento están con él. –afirmó en voz baja, y luego agregó, con la voz tomada: -A ti no te han reconocido porque llevabas puesta la capucha. Pero Burkes sabía quién era yo… estoy en problemas.

-¡Santo cielo! ¡Te dije que no tendrías que haber hecho eso, fue una imprudencia!

Se quedaron calladas por un momento, sopesando la medida del problema. Era realmente grave, porque ahora los mortífagos sabrían que ella los estaba buscando. Ginny no estaba del todo implicada al fin y al cabo, pero si Burkes conocía a Pansy y revelaba la verdad, cosa que era indudable cuando Amycus lo encontrara atado de pies y manos en su propia casa, la joven estaría metida en un serio problema. Ginny se llevó ambas manos a la melena pelirroja y la agitó con violencia en un gesto impulsivo. Pansy sintió cómo otra oleada de asco la invadía de manera repentina, pero la soportó lo más que pudo. Tenía el cuerpo cansado y necesitaba volver a su casa para pensar tranquila y buscar la forma de salir de aquel aprieto. Además, en su mente estaba surgiendo otro interrogante: ¿se lo diría a Draco? ¿Le contaría la verdad de lo que había hecho?

-¿Cómo es posible que te reconociera? –preguntó Ginny, sacándola de su ensimismamiento por segunda vez, al cabo de un momento. Pansy la miró, dudosa, e hizo un esfuerzo por recordar…

-Cuestiones legales. Estaba metido en un problema serio con el ministerio hace poco menos de un año y yo lo saqué por poco de un juicio escabroso que, si fallaba en su contra, lo habría enviado a Azkaban.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio y finalmente Ginny se puso de pie.

-¿Crees que…?

-Sí. –interrumpió Pansy sin dudar. –Lo he atacado. No va a tener piedad por haberlo salvado de ese juicio, ¿sabes? Recuerda mi cara, sabe lo que le he hecho. Hablará. -después de un momento de silencio, finalmente observó que la otra llevaba todavía el extraño bulto que había hurtado de la habitación de Burkes y se lo señaló con la cabeza, sin decir nada.

-Creo que es el libro con el que Burkes y los Carrow se ponen en contacto cuando se necesitan, sin necesidad de visitarse. Pero es sólo una sospecha... habrá que revisarlo. No tiene nada escrito. -explicó Ginny mirando el cuaderno con el ceño fruncido. Le daba mala espina y no sabia exactamente por que, aunque no le costara nada establecer una relacion entre ese objeto y el que la habia condenado a ser una prisionera de las ordenes de Voldemort en su segundo año de Hogwarts. Lo deposito sobre la mesa con desconfianza sin abrirlo y volvio a mirar a Pansy, que ahora tenia la vista perdida en la pared de enfrente, pensando en su propio problema.

* * *

Cuando entró en su habitación, un cuarto de hora después, y se desvistió lentamente en absoluto silencio aprovechando que Draco no se había despertado en todo ese tiempo, Pansy ya no pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer. Ginny le había dado la seguridad de que encontrarían la forma de salvarla del problema. Mientras tanto, tal vez debería reforzar los encantamientos de protección que le había hecho a su casa para evitar que Draco escapase en su ausencia. No pudo contener una sonrisa irónica mientras se introducía en su propia cama como una intrusa intentando no sobresaltarlo. Los Carrow no podían saber dónde vivía, pero de seguro tenían formas de averiguarlo. Cerró los ojos con cansancio, conteniendo un largo suspiro. El problema era grave, pero la pesadez del cuerpo era más apremiante en aquel momento. Era cierto que no había logrado pegar los ojos durante las tres últimas noches. Ya se encargaría de aquel problema por la mañana, después de un merecido y relajante descanso abrazada al cuerpo del príncipe solitario que dormitaba a su lado y que, al percibir el movimiento de sus brazos fríos alrededor de su pecho desnudo, se giró en la cama para atraparla contra su cuerpo y apoyar el mentón en su abundante pelo negro. Finalmente se abandonó al sueño con la mente en blanco, sin poder contener una pícara sonrisa de felicidad.

**

* * *

**

Hola de nuevo! Este capitulo me quedo mucho mas corto de lo que hubiera deseado, y estoy bastante disconforme. En este momento estoy dudando en subirlo o no subirlo. Pero casi casi tengo la certeza de que NO voy a reescribirlo, no al menos por ahora. Y se acerca bastante a la idea que tenia en un principio, aunque a decir verdad, estaba planeado para la entrega anterior y... bueno, blah. Denme ustedes sus opiniones. No prometo nada, pero voy a hacer lo posible por volver con algo mejor para el capitulo 15 jeje. Aunque voy a tardar un tiempo... ya saben, examenes, entregas, recuperatorios, finales y todo eso.

**Gracias por sus reviews! (por los del capitulo anterior y por los que vendran, cuac!)  
**


	15. Afrenta personal

**Capítulo 15 – Afrenta personal**

Ron cruzó el largo pasillo que separaba su pequeña oficina del despacho del mayor de sus hermanos en la sucursal londinense de Gringotts con paso firme, completamente decidido. Ya estaba bueno de darle tantos rodeos a la cuestión del trabajo. Faltaban dos noches para la llegada del año nuevo y esta mañana al levantarse había tomado la determinación de cambiar completamente su actitud en todos los aspectos de su vida: modificar sus relaciones de trabajo y sus relaciones personales (con Hermione, específicamente) eran su primer objetivo para empezar el año. Iba a lograr que ella comenzara a sentirse plena y realizada a costa de malograr sus propios objetivos si era necesario. Pero ¿cuáles eran sus objetivos? Lo había pensado mientras tomaba el desayuno en la cocina del departamento, de pie junto al lavabo con una taza humeante de café en las manos y la vista perdida sobre las manchas oscuras de la mesa de madera. Cuando la guerra acabó y se vio envuelto en un mundo estable y completamente normalizado no supo qué hacer. Su novia y su mejor amigo estaban firmemente decididos con respecto a las carreras que habían elegido aún antes de dejar Hogwarts para ir tras la pista de Voldemort y destruir los Horrocruxes, pero él seguía en la eterna duermevela de la duda. Finalmente aceptó la opción más fácil y rápida que se le presentaba, y con el paso de los meses había descubierto que trabajar con su hermano no estaba tan mal. Bill no le demandaba demasiadas obligaciones, le pagaban un buen sueldo, con el que había logrado pagar una gran parte del departamento donde ahora vivía con su prometida, tenía un horario bastante cómodo –mucho más flexible que el de su propia novia, que iba de un lado a otro día y noche con las guardias del hospital- y no podía quejarse demasiado. A veces se aburría y se sentía abrumado en el encierro, porque él era un chico de acción. Y tantos años siendo el mejor amigo de Harry Potter le habían hecho tomar el hábito de las aventuras, de modo que la rutina se le hacía bastante tediosa en el día a día, pero incluso eso había sido superado ya. El problema que se le presentaba ahora no era tan grave, después de todo. Las opciones eran viajar a Irlanda a cumplir con su labor, o quedarse en casa y complacer a su novia. No tenía que elegir, puesto que el destino ya había hecho la elección por él, y además no había nada valioso en juego más que _ella_. Simplemente se dejó guiar por sus pasos apresurados hasta el lugar de trabajo de su hermano sumido en una serie de irrelevantes pensamientos, sorprendiéndose cuando se encontró bruscamente con la puerta que lo separaba de una discusión segura con su pariente. Tocó dos veces, pero no esperó respuesta para entrar.

-Ronald. –saludó Bill tras levantar la vista brevemente de unos pergaminos extensísimos repartidos a lo largo de todo su escritorio. -¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Necesito hablar contigo. Es importante. –sentenció el menor de los pelirrojos con voz firme, plantándose frente a la mesa de trabajo cruzado de brazos y expresión seria. Su actitud obligó a Bill a levantar la vista de nuevo de sus papeles y dejar a un lado la pluma, frunciendo el ceño e incitándolo a continuar con una mirada. –No puedo permitir que vayas a Irlanda y dejes a tu mujer embarazada aquí esperándote por cuatro meses. Pero tampoco puedo tomar tu lugar. Así que vas a tener que encontrar a alguien que me reemplace, porque no iré.

William profundizó todavía más su expresión ceñuda y se lo quedó mirando por un momento que a su hermano le resultó eterno, y cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con voz ronca y profunda. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: iba a utilizar alguna de sus estúpidas tácticas de convencimiento para lograr alguno de sus objetivos. Se conocían tanto, que resultaban altamente predecibles el uno al otro.

-No hay nadie aquí que pueda tomar mi lugar aparte de ti, hermanito. Si no eres tu quien viaja, entonces nadie lo hará. Deberé ser yo quien…

-Ni sueñes. –interrumpió Ron bruscamente, alzando una mano en el aire para detener la perorata. –Ya te lo he dicho, no puedes dejar a Fleur.

-¡Ella estaría perfectamente de acuerdo con que yo vaya a Irlanda por cuestiones de trabajo! Tengo un hijo en camino, debo mantener una familia.

-Esa es tu estúpida excusa para ocultar las ganas que tienes de volver a tu vieja vida errante, lejos de las ataduras del trabajo y la familia. Y con respecto a Fleur… suficientes razones tienes para que te quedes a cuidar de ella.

-¿Qué puedes saber tú al respecto? –replicó Bill, enfadado, poniéndose de pie amenazadoramente. Eran casi de la misma estatura, Ron apenas le llevaba unos centímetros. Pero no se tenían miedo, a pesar de que eran contadas las veces que habían discutido.

-Yo estoy intentando formar mi pequeña familia, al igual que tu. Por eso no puedo irme. Y por eso tú tampoco lo harás.

-Es nuestro trabajo, Ronald. –espetó Bill en un tono un poco más suave ante las palabras de su hermano, pero sin ceder en su postura. –Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Si ninguno de los dos puede hacerlo, entonces debo pedirte que des un paso al costado. Tendré que encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente capaz como para reemplazarte… pero ya no podrás volver al trabajo, si estás tan decidido.

Ron no se esperaba esa respuesta, de modo que abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, con los ojos muy abiertos. La rotundidad de las palabras de su hermano le resultaron como un cachetazo, y su mirada fría sólo logró confundirlo más. Pero aquella duda permaneció en el aire sólo por un instante. Estaba tan decidido en su elección, que no iba a dar marcha atrás. No en ese momento.

-Bien. –dijo finalmente, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de la túnica. Sacó un manojo de llaves que pertenecían a las bóvedas más importantes de Gringotts, donde solo ellos dos y algunos duendes superiores tenían acceso para control y regulación de seguridad. Las arrojó sobre la mesa con violencia sin apartar la vista de las pupilas de su hermano, los mismos ojos azules que veía en el reflejo cuando se miraba al espejo. –Bien. En ese caso, renuncio. Busca a alguien más que haga el trabajo mejor que yo.

Dicho lo dicho, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y salió de la espaciosa oficina sin decir una palabra más, dejando a Bill con la palabra en la boca y expresión confundida. Era obvio el pequeño Ronnie había crecido, era obvio que no tenía problema en enfrentarse con su propia familia por defender sus intereses. A pesar de la situación, cuando la puerta se cerró con un ruido sordo y algo brusco tras la pelirroja melena de su hermano menor, sonrió con orgullo. No permitiría que ese pequeño incidente cambiara la relación que tenían, aunque tampoco iba a ofrecer unas disculpas, ni mucho menos le daría la razón. No estaba en su estilo. No era un hábito Weasley reconocer los propios errores.

Por su parte, Ron caminó a grandes zancadas los pasos que lo separaban de su pequeño despacho para recoger a toda velocidad las pocas pertenencias que realmente le importaban de allí en una caja de madera que hizo aparecer sobre su escritorio y que fue llenando en cuestión de minutos. Vació los tres cajones sobre la madera de la mesa y separó sus cosas personales de todo aquello que lo relacionaba con aquel absurdo trabajo sin mucho reparo y después de meter todo lo importante, dejando lo demás desparramado desordenadamente por todas partes, hizo desaparecer la caja para dirigirla a su apartamento y moverse más libremente. Tomó de aquel desorden que estaba dejando una pluma a vuelapluma y le dictó una nota bastante resumida con letra apretada, que, sin embargo, era suficiente para lo que tenía pensado. Asomó la cabeza al pasillo y llamó a la secretaria que compartía a medio tiempo con otros trabajadores, que apareció en seguida frente a su nariz con aire agitado, meneando una larga cabellera rubia suelta sobre los hombros.

-¿Llamaba, señor Weasley?

-Dale esta nota en mano al superior del banco en cuanto te desocupes, Samantha. Y dile a mi hermano que enviaré por correo mi renuncia formal en el curso de la semana. –le extendió el pergamino donde había escrito la notificación que lo dejaba fuera de juego en el banco y sonrió ante la perplejidad de la rubia. Le guiñó un ojo, divertido, y se volvió hacia adentro del despacho sin cerrar la puerta. La secretaria lo vio desaparecer por la Red Flu con el rostro desencajado de sorpresa.

-Vaya… -silbó en voz baja la muchacha, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo como si buscara una respuesta al interrogante. -¿Pero qué diablos estará pasando aquí?

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Harry caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo que conducía a su despacho en el ministerio, volviendo de una reunión de aurores en la Sala Magna del primer piso con las manos en los bolsillos, sumido en sus pensamientos. Estaba intentando recordar el momento exacto en que se había quedado dormido la noche anterior, pero a su memoria sólo llegaba la imagen de Ginny volteándolo para masajearle la espalda y el olor frutal de su flagrante cabello rojo cayendo en ondas sobre sus hombros y el cuello con evidente soltura. Pensó que su novia tal vez había cambiado de champú, porque no recordaba haber sentido ese aroma antes, y en eso estaba cuando se topó de frente con el escritorio de una de las secretarias del Departamento, que le hizo una seña y lo llamó por su apellido.

-¿Alguna novedad? –le preguntó distraídamente a la mujer que le había llamado la atención para que se acercase.

-Hay una señorita esperándolo adentro, señor Potter. Le expliqué que estaba restringido el paso a su oficina sin una cita previa, pero no quiso escuchar… -se disculpó la secretaria, pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por el sonido de otra voz que provenía de la puerta repentinamente abierta del despacho de Harry Potter.

-Pues creo que yo no necesito cita para venir a conversar con un viejo compañero del colegio, ¿no crees Harry?

-¡Luna! –exclamó el muchacho, sinceramente sorprendido por la repentina visita. La joven le regaló una sonrisa y lo abrazó con auténtica alegría luego de acercarse a él dando incontenibles saltitos de emoción. Cuando se separaron sus ojos estaban repentinamente cristalinos, pero no hizo nada por ocultarlos. Harry se sintió un poco abochornado. -¿Cómo has estado? ¡Qué gusto me da verte!

-A mi también me alegra verte, amigo. Estás tan cambiado… -suspiró Luna examinándolo de cerca con sus claros ojitos soñadores, y luego agregó: -Parece que el compromiso con Ginny te ha sentado bien, ¿no es cierto?

Las mejillas de Harry adquirieron una tonalidad rojiza muy parecida a los cabellos de Ginny, y no pudo hacer nada por impedirlo. Los comentarios de Luna, demasiado ocurrente y divagante, solían ponerlos a todos incómodos en Hogwarts, y evidentemente no había cambiado ni un ápice en ese sentido. El joven auror invitó a su amiga a tomar un café en su despacho y se sentaron frente a frente con una taza cada uno entre las manos, contentos de reunirse de nuevo. Luna habló mucho sobre una cierta cantidad de viajes que había emprendido por todo el mundo acompañando a su padre en busca de animales exóticos y muestras fósiles que probaran la existencia de otros tantos, aparentemente extinguidos; y agregó que por el momento se había tomado un largo descanso vacacional para reponer fuerzas y continuar con la incansable búsqueda, esta vez por su cuenta. Tenía planeado pasar el año nuevo con su padre y algunos amigos y partir a mediados de febrero a buscar nuevos horizontes emprendiendo su éxodo hacia el sur de América, que a su parecer era un continente interesantísimo lleno de reliquias en las cuestiones de flora, fauna y ambiental.

-Es increíble, ahora eres toda una aventurera. –bromeó el moreno con una sonrisa, estirando las piernas en el asiento. Ella se había quitado los zapatos al entrar en el despacho y había recogido las piernas bajo su propio cuerpo en el reducido espacio de su butaca, pero parecía bastante cómoda mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de cabello rubio a la altura de su cuello y daba sorbitos a su taza de café. Ya no llevaba colgados los pendientes de rabanitos, en su lugar brillaban unos bonitos aros de plata labrada con pequeñas piedritas azules que contrastaban con su cabello rubio, la amplia falda verde manzana que le llegaba hasta los pies y la polera blanca bajo la túnica también verde que ahora reposaba en el respaldo del asiento. Harry no pudo dejar de notar que había crecido mucho en ese último tiempo y se alegró de verla tan satisfecha consigo misma.

-Esa es una costumbre que me pegaste tú, amigo mío. –sonrió ella, enredando y desenredando de su dedo índice el mechón de cabello.

-Mientras no te metas en problemas tan lejos de casa, todo estará bien. –señaló Harry divertido, pero su expresión cambió al notar como un brillo fugaz cruzaba los ojos de Luna, que se ponía repentinamente seria (en realidad, la palabra no era seria sino pensativa, reflexiva o soñadora) y lo miraba profundamente con sus pequeños ojitos claros. -¿Todo está bien? –tanteó entonces, dudando de lo que recibiría como respuesta. La joven se limitó a negar con la cabeza dos veces con expresión compungida.

-Sabes, Harry, Ginny se ha contactado conmigo cuando desapareció Neville. Me ha dicho que parece que son los Carrow quienes lo tienen secuestrado, aunque no se sabe por qué. ¿Es eso cierto?

Ya se imaginaba él por dónde venía el tema de conversación más importante de aquella visita. No podía esquivar la pregunta de Luna, porque al fin y al cabo, ella y Neville habían sido muy buenos amigos durante los años de escolaridad en Hogwarts, además de que él no era quién para ocultar esa información, que se había vuelto completamente verídica cuando atacaron a Draco Malfoy. Asintió con la cabeza lentamente, aún sabiendo de antemano que la joven sólo quería corroborar lo que ya sabía por boca de Ginny. Luna entrecerró los ojos, como si de pronto se hubiera sentido muy cansada, y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Raro en ella.

-He estado pensando en salir a buscarlo por mi propia cuenta, ¿sabes? –declaró para sorpresa de Harry, que abrió mucho los ojos y la miró con susto ante aquella descabellada posibilidad. –Pero tranquilo, no lo haré. Conozco los riesgos y sé que no podré enfrentarme a una manada de mortífagos yo sola.

-El ministerio está trabajando en esto, Luna. Yo mismo estoy trabajando en esto. –replicó el joven, aunque no sonaba muy convincente. Carraspeó y volvió a hablar, esta vez más seguro de sí mismo. –No hemos tenido muchas pistas, pero estamos buscando la forma de atrapar a los mortífagos que quedaron libres después de la guerra. Tenemos planeado tomarlos por sorpresa antes de que puedan atacar a nadie más… pero han surgido otras cosas, bastante complicadas de entender. –Luna hizo un gesto como de reprocharle algo, tal vez esperando más información, por lo que se apresuró en añadir: -Incluso para mí.

-Ya veo… -contestó la rubia, meditabunda, dejando en paz su cabello y apoyando sus manos blancas llenas de anillos extraños sobre las suyas al tiempo que esbozaba una ligera y triste sonrisa. –Sólo quiero que me tengas en cuenta en este asunto. No he estado en problemas desde que pasó lo que pasó. Y ustedes… Neville… hizo mucho por mí. Deseo ayudar. Quiero que todo termine lo antes posible, y no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.

Harry se sintió realmente conmovido ante estas palabras. Conocía esa sensación, porque era exactamente la misma que él había sentido tantas veces, teniendo la amistad de Ron y Hermione, el apoyo incondicional de todos los antiguos miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore. Y La Orden del Fénix, el infinito cariño de Ginny, _su _Ginny. Era, para él, lo más lógico del mundo que Luna quisiera ponerse en acción. Porque él mismo deseaba actuar lo antes posible, porque él mismo sentía ese malestar de saber que había alguien en peligro, y ese alguien era tan cercano a él y a su gran familia.

-Entiendo, Luna. No te preocupes. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance y te informaré en cuanto se sepa algo. –aseguró con voz firme y la mirada perdida sobre el escritorio. Otra vez ese antiguo malestar, ese arrojo tan característico de él, la salida a la luz de su instinto de héroe.

-Que me informes no es lo que quiero. –retrucó ella, con una pícara sonrisa. –Seamos realistas: si dependo de tu llamado entonces esperaré una lechuza con la advertencia hasta el día de mi muerte, y será en vano. Tengo mucho más contacto del que imaginas con tu prometida, Harry; ella puede avisarme cuándo comienza la acción con el viejo truco del E.D. Lo que te estoy pidiendo es que nos des un lugar en esta lucha. Esto es algo personal.

Ante estas palabras no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír, reír con verdaderas ganas. ¿Tanto lo conocía? ¿Tan bien sabía que si él pudiera iría a buscar a los mortífagos valiéndose únicamente de sí mismo para no implicar en el peligro a nadie más, y que no permitiría que nada malo le sucediera a ninguno de sus seres queridos? La joven lo miró entre la sorpresa y la diversión por un momento y lo dejó reír, pero volvió a hablar en seguida:

-Tenemos derecho a ser parte de esa batalla, Harry, te guste o no te guste verlo. Y lo cierto es que no tienes excusas para dejarnos afuera.

-¿Dejarnos, estás diciendo? –preguntó, alzando las cejas, al notar el uso de la palabra en plural.

-Sí, dejarnos a todos. A todos los antiguos miembros del E.D. A los que conocemos a Neville y le debemos la vida, como a ti, como a Ron y a Hermione. Somos un gran clan al fin y al cabo. Y es una excelente oportunidad para devolverles el favor.

Harry asintió, comprendiendo a qué iba todo aquello. Era una locura, pero en aquél momento sólo podía darle la razón, porque no quería comenzar una de esas pequeñas batallas habituales que solía tener con Ginny por ese mismo tema que ahora su amiga le planteaba.

-No sé para qué te estoy diciendo esto… -suspiró Luna finalmente, después bajar las piernas del asiento para calzarse los zapatos. –Si de todas maneras me estás dando la razón como a los locos. Pero no importa, porque somos demasiados y buscaremos la forma de ayudar. –sonrió, poniéndose de pie, y Harry la imitó atento a sus palabras. –Ginny ya ha puesto sus planes en marcha.

-¿Ginny?

-Eres más ingenuo de lo que creía, Potter. –se habían acercado a la puerta y ella había atajado el pomo antes que él, que se había quedado de pie junto a ella mirándola con una expresión que le resultó cómica ante la situación. Ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y lo saludó alegremente al salir. -Adiós, Harry. Buena suerte.

El joven moreno tardó un momento en darse cuenta del significado de las palabras de Luna, y cuando reaccionó alzó la cabeza y dio un paso hacia el frente decidido a perseguirla por el pasillo para continuar con la conversación y atar los cabos que habían quedado sueltos. Pero tuvo que resignarse aún antes de ponerse en marcha, porque vio aparecer por el pasillo a Pansy Parkinson, que traía un pergamino enrollado y una pluma a vuelapluma en una mano mientras le hacía gestos con la otra, acelerando el paso hasta llegar a él. La joven le dijo algo que Harry no alcanzó a entender y esperó a que le diera una indicación para entrar a su despacho, pero el muchacho continuaba sin reaccionar.

-¿Pasó algo malo? –preguntó enérgicamente, rompiendo el hechizo que había provocado su letargo tras las palabras de su amiga rubia.

-No… -titubeó, prestando atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor por primera vez. –Lo siento, pasa. ¿Hablaste con Kinglsey?

-Sí, vengo de hablar con él. Me pidió que le enviara por escrito una citación al Wizengamot para reabrir la causa Malfoy lo antes posible, pero para eso necesito asegurar tu declaración y la de los demás…

Pansy continuó hablando por otro rato, pero Harry ya no la escuchaba. Había atado por sí solo los cabos que quedaron sueltos cuando Luna salió de su despacho y estaba pensando en hablar seriamente con Ginny, esa misma noche cuando llegara a la casa.

* * *

Draco ya sabía que pasaría poco tiempo en su mansión a partir de ahora cuando se apareció en ella después de varios días de encierro involuntario en casa de Pansy Parkinson. Sonrió con ironía al darse cuenta de que las ganas de estar allí solo ya no lo tentaban, y que prefería pasar la noche en otra cama que en la suya propia. No tenía sentido tratar de ocultarlo, porque además habían llegado a un tácito pero muy claro acuerdo de libertad esa misma mañana, cuando antes de partir al ministerio ella había levantado el hechizo que lo mantenía atado a su departamento frente a sus ojos, como si dejara una puerta abierta para que el se moviera con soltura para entrar y salir de su casa a gusto y piaccere. Observó su sala de estar y comprobó que la joven se había tomado el trabajo de acomodar algunas de sus cosas, reparar los vidrios rotos, tapiar la chimenea y limpiar las manchas de sangre que habían cubierto la alfombra después de la pequeña e infructuosa batalla con los Carrow. Recordó por primera vez aquella foto que había duplicado y la buscó con la mirada por todos lados, hasta que la halló bajo el enorme sillón de dos cuerpos, cubierta de polvo. Supo al instante que ella no la había visto allí, para su suerte. De sólo pensar en esa idea se le tiñeron de rojo las mejillas, sintiéndose algo abochornado. Observó sus rostros pálidos bajo la luz de las velas del castillo, sus facciones juveniles, sus brazos entrelazados en un gesto casual… lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos era mucho más real que lo que pudiera hacerle sentir una vieja fotografía, por lo que la dejó en su despacho, sobre el escritorio, antes de cerrarlo con llave. Luego recorrió el resto de las habitaciones de la casa para corroborar que todo estuviera en su lugar y cerrar todas las puertas innecesarias. Aquel espacio tan inmenso le resultaba demasiado grande, demasiado vacío. Lo hacía sentir absurdamente solo. Enésima vez no volver a pensar en ello y dedicarse por completo a devolverle la libertad a sus padres cuanto antes posible, meterse de lleno en aquella venganza que lo movía día a día desde que los habían llevado a Azkaban sin resistencia. Aquello era una afrenta personal y no iba a parar hasta lograr su objetivo. Cuando cerró la última puerta con magia sus pupilas habían adquirido una luz sobrenatural y cargada de rencor, pero tuvo que dejar a un lado aquellos pensamientos para presentarse en la prisión y hablar con sus padres con naturalidad. La conversación le resultó algo monótona, pero ninguno de sus progenitores notó que él estaba abstraído de la pequeña celda que compartían hasta que cayó la tarde y se marchó sin muchos miramientos. No les contó nada de lo que había sucedido en los últimos días y no se tomó la molestia de darles explicaciones. Realmente deseaba salir de allí lo antes posible. Cuando cruzó las puertas del horrible lugar y los duendes malhumorados que custodiaban las puertas de acero le devolvieron su varita, sólo pudo pensar en un lugar donde aparecerse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza concentrándose en ese sitio y sintiendo de antemano el olor dulzón de una cena preparada con esmero, sólo para él. Cuando volvió a abrir los párpados la vio enfrente suyo con una enorme bandeja en las manos y una tímida sonrisa en los labios suaves y sonrosados. La más perfecta de las imágenes, el más dulce de los placeres para su corazón en pleno proceso de descongelamiento. Detuvo el impulso de atraparla entre sus brazos con más cariño que pasión, pero le devolvió la mirada mientras corría una silla y se sentaba a la mesa. Aquel gesto fue suficiente para ella, que en verdad no esperaba nada más. No necesitaba palabras para saber que él estaba conforme quedándose a su lado. Ese extraño juego de seducción que habían comenzado estaba derivando en una serie de acuerdos implícitos que le resultaban más que suficientes para comprender que, al fin y al cabo, el orgulloso y soberbio Malfoy había quedado enredado en la telaraña Parkinson. El silencio ya no era incómodo, ya no estaba cargado de tensiones ni deseos ocultos. Sencillamente ya no era silencio.

-Tengo que contarte algo, Draco. –musitó ella tras zamparse el primer bocado de la cena, con sus ojos oscuros clavados en los grises de él. No tenía sentido ocultárselo, aunque tampoco estaba realmente preocupada por lo que había pasado. Se sentía libre y tranquila con la sola presencia de ese rubio en su casa, ¿qué le podía pasar? Parpadeó un par de veces para desconectarse de ese lazo invisible que la aletargaba al unir sus miradas y comenzó a contarle su secreta aventura de la noche anterior casi con despreocupada altanería, pero sin obviar ni un detalle. Draco no la interrumpió en ningún momento, pero su semblante iba cambiando a cada palabra. Entornó los ojos y apretó los labios hasta que se convirtieron en una fina línea blanca, lo mismo con sus nudillos apretados en un puño. Era evidente que estaba aguantando las ganas de gritarle o arrojarle algo.

-El verdadero problema. –finalizó Pansy después de narrar todo lo ocurrido en Borgin & Burkes, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra –es que el viejo Burkes sabe quién soy y anoche me ha reconocido.

No pudo aguantar más. Cuando un mago se reprime, a su alrededor los objetos vibran, se iluminan, se resquebrajan o estallan. Eso fue lo que pasó cuando Draco se levantó abruptamente y la copa ya vacía de la que había estado bebiendo se rompió en mil pedazos sobre la mesa con un ruido sordo, sin siquiera tocarla.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? –espetó, colérico, temblando de pies a cabeza. Ella se puso de pie también, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada con aire repentinamente desafiante.

-¿Acaso eres tú el único que puede salir a jugar el papel del héroe mientras yo navego entre papeles del juzgado? –replicó, escéptica, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa y acercándose un poco a su rostro por encima de ella con una amarga sonrisa, como si así demostrara una mínima parte de la fuerza de su orgullo.

-Esto _no _es un juego. ¡Te pusiste en peligro en vano, porque es evidente que no has conseguido nada!

-Creo recordar… -fingió reflexionar –que fuiste tú el que apareció desmayado dos veces por hacer algo arriesgado sin medir las consecuencias.

Draco enrojeció violentamente ante estas palabras, y ella lo notó con cierto aire de triunfo cuando dio un viraje brusco para cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué hay de Weasley?

-No la reconoció porque llevaba la cara tapada. Está fuera de peligro.

-¿Y Potter permitió que hicieran semejante estupidez?

Esta vez fue el turno de Pansy de sonrojarse de manera repentina. Sin poder evitarlo, agachó la mirada sin contestar. El silencio que se instaló entre ellos fue casi sepulcral y dejaba clara la respuesta mientras la mente de Draco trabajaba a toda velocidad y Pansy buscaba inútilmente una mentira convincente en su repertorio de palabras. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para hablar, él se había acercado rodeando la mesa con dos zancadas y le había tomado la mano. Giró sobre sí mismo y la oscuridad y el frío los envolvió a los dos, mareándolos, hasta que la opresión en el pecho desapareció y el zumbido en los oídos fue cambiado por un grito exasperado proveniente de la pequeña cocina de Grimmauld Place.

-¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE?! ¿Te has vuelto loca, GINEVRA?

-Harry, creo que escuché…

-¿Cómo te pudiste poner en peligro de esa forma?

-…una aparición en el pasillo…

-¡…y sin decirme nada!

-¡Potter! –Draco irrumpió en la cocina, arrastrando a Pansy tras él, que estaba roja de vergüenza e intercambió una mirada de disculpa con Ginny antes de volver a agachar la cabeza para mirarse la punta de los zapatos. La pelirroja sostenía algo entre las manos mientras observaba a Harry y a Draco midiéndose con la mirada el uno al otro por un interminable minuto, ambos con la respiración algo agitada por los nervios y el enojo dirigido a las jóvenes que los acompañaban. De no ser por la tensión que había en el aire en ese momento, la escena podría haber resultado hasta divertida. Fue el Gryffindor el primero en romper el silencio.

-¿Tú sabías algo? –el rubio negó con la cabeza seriamente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. –No podemos dejar esto así… si ellos planean un ataque…

-Deberemos estar preparados. –terminó la frase el Slytherin, ante lo que Harry asintió.

Aquello era tan insólito para Ginny y para Pansy, que ambas intercambiaron una mirada de perplejidad y confusión. ¿Era cierto que se estaban hablando como colegas? ¿Estaban uniéndose para pelear contra un enemigo en común? El curso que estaban tomando las cosas era demasiado repentino y poco creíble. Aquellos dos habían sido los peores enemigos en la escuela, eran como el agua y el aceite, un Gryffindor y un Slytherin enfrentados por cuestiones ligadas al orgullo y a la sangre para toda la vida, marcados por el destino como dos iguales de extremos completamente opuestos. El salvador del mundo mágico había extendido la mano, y el hijo de los condenados la estaba estrechando con la suya con solemne seriedad frente a las miradas desencajadas de las dos muchachas, que tenían los ojos muy abiertos y pasaban la vista de uno a otro en muda sorpresa. Absurdo pero cierto: aquello era tan real como que faltaban 24 horas para el fin del año. Harry y Draco se soltaron las manos cuando Ginny los sobresaltó a todos dando un brinco inoportuno. El libro que tenía en las manos había saltado por sí solo hasta la mesa y vibraba con violencia, haciendo temblar los platos y vasos usados que estaban vacíos en ella. Se abrió repentinamente como accionado por una mano invisible y las páginas pasaron como si una correntada de aire las impulsara, deteniéndose en el centro y dejando ver un texto escrito en tinta negra y fresca. Los cuatro se acercaron a ver.

_Cementerio Lafayette. Sixth Street, Garden District, Nueva Orleáns. N.L._

-¿Qué demonios...? –empezó Draco, pero Ginny lo interrumpió de manera repentina y brusca cuando lo leyó por segunda vez a toda velocidad, comprendiendo el significado de aquellas palabras.

-¡Es Neville! ¡Tiene que ser él! –exclamó, mirando a su pareja, que tenía la boca abierta releía la nota una y otra vez buscando alguna señal que no aparecía ante su vista. –Debe estar al tanto de lo que hicimos… se está comunicando con nosotros, Harry. ¡Las iniciales son suyas, Neville Longbottom!

Ginny estaba tan exaltada que no pudo esperar a que su novio cayera en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que hundió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó un galleon falso que hizo girar varias veces entre sus dedos, con apremio. Al cabo de unos segundos se escuchó una serie de ruidos y frente a los presentes aparecieron Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, George Weasley, Hermione, Ron y, cerrando la comitiva, Cho Chang. Pansy y Draco saltaron hacia atrás, tomados por sorpresa, y Harry sólo atinó a mirar a Ginny y a sus dos mejores amigos alternativamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Ginny! ¿Qué hiciste…? –la voz le salió algo aflautada por la impresión, pero nadie le hizo caso. Se miraban unos a otros con una mezcla de aprehensión y reconocimiento, saludándose en silencio. Cho Chang estaba completamente colorada y evitaba la mirada de Harry, al igual que Dean Thomas. Seamus Finnigan señalaba a los Slytherin con la boca abierta, mudo de sorpresa y sin saber qué objetar. George se rascaba el agujero donde solía estar la oreja antes de la maldición de Snape, y Ron y Hermione miraban a Ginny buscando una explicación a su llamado. Pero fue Luna quien se atrevió a abrir la boca primero para contestar al interrogante del dueño de la casa donde estaban ahora reunidos.

-Ginny tomó la precaución de avisar a los que quedamos del viejo Ejército de Dumbledore que llegó el momento de actuar. –los demás asintieron ante la mirada incrédula del moreno. -¿Por qué hay dos serpientes en tu casa, Harry? –preguntó, señalando sin pudor ni respeto a Pansy y Draco, que no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-No es momento para dar explicaciones, Luna. –intervino Hermione, pálida y muy seria, acercándose a su cuñada. -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Sabemos dónde esta Neville ahora mismo. Hay que ir a buscarlo. –fue toda la explicación que pudo darle la joven, señalando el libro sobre la mesa de madera. Hermione leyó en voz alta las palabras escritas, todavía frescas, y miró a los demás.

-No hay tiempo para más explicaciones, Mione, tú misma lo acabas de decir. –señaló George y tras un momento de silencio, agregó: -Los veo en ese lugar en dos minutos. ¡Buen viaje!

Acto seguido, desapareció con un sonoro ¡crack!, idéntico al que produjo al llegar. Los demás presentes comenzaron a imitarlo. Ron y Hermione se abrazaron y desaparecieron juntos. Ginny tomó la mano de Harry, quien, sabiendo que ya habían tomado la decisión por él, la guió hasta su destino. Los dos Slytherin quedaron solos, mirando los espacios vacíos que los miembros del E.D. dejaron a sus espaldas. Se observaron mutuamente y el instante de duda desapareció de forma instantánea. Draco colocó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Pansy apretándola contra su propio cuerpo incluso más de lo necesario, y un segundo antes de desaparecer, sus labios se rozaron suavemente en una caricia casi imperceptible, dándoles la sensación de que de esa forma se aseguraban la presencia del otro a su lado mientras el mundo desaparecía a sus pies por unos instantes. Volvieron a sentir tierra firme y sacaron las varitas de forma automática, preparados para el ataque. Estaban frente a la reja de un enorme y lúgubre cementerio donde no parecía haber más presencia que la de los muertos. Harry se adelantó unos pasos, seguido de cerca por los demás, y abrió la puerta, que hizo un chirrido cortante pero no lo retuvo por más tiempo antes de que se decidiera a entrar. Toda la comitiva fue adentrándose lentamente en las profundidades del lugar, manteniéndose cerca unos con otros y con las varitas en alto, iluminando el camino de piedra oscura entre las lápidas de mármol.

-Sólo espero que no haya _banshees_. –se escuchó el murmullo de Seamus Finnigan, que iba mirando hacia ambos lados mientras caminaba entre Dean y Luna.

-No seas ridículo, Seamus. –replicó esta última en el mismo tono, aunque su voz sonaba mucho más tranquila. –Yo le temería más a los Inferis.

-¡A callar! –susurró George, que caminaba a pocos pasos de la joven rubia. –Van a asustar a Ronnie, y no queremos que tenga pesadillas esta noche.

-No hay problema por eso, George. –se defendió el aludido, propinándole un golpe en la nuca al gemelo con el dorso de la mano y haciéndolo trastabillar. –Mañana tengo todo el día para dormir. He renunciado al trabajo.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? ¡Vaya, no te creía capaz de tal hazaña!

-¡Shh! –los chistó Hermione seriamente antes de que el más joven de los varones Weasley pudiera contestar nada, al tiempo que les lanzaba a ambos una mirada de reproche. Cuando se giró para iluminar a un lado del camino con su varita, George le hizo un gesto de burla, arrancándole una sonrisita tímida a Cho Chang, que dio un respingo cuando Pansy tropezó con ella.

Harry hacía caso omiso a las conversaciones que tenían lugar detrás suyo mientras caminaba por la grava del sendero con aire taciturno. Dentro de su interior había comenzado una pequeña batalla entre sus prioridades. Miró a Ginny de soslayo sin dejar de avanzar. La pelirroja caminaba a su lado resuelta, decidida y confiada, prestando atención a los sonidos de alrededor con aire de concentración. No había temor en sus ojos avellana, sino pura decisión, y Harry tuvo la firme convicción de que se había propuesto encontrar a Neville aunque se le fuera la vida en ello. Y él estaba tan desconcertado ante esa actitud arrojada y valiente de su novia que se sentía ajeno a la situación y al contexto. Ginny le devolvió la mirada con un asomo de triste sonrisa en sus labios. A pesar de todo lo que había vivido a lo largo de esos oscuros años en que se gestó y desató la guerra contra Voldemort, llevándose a muchos de sus seres queridos, sus facciones no habían perdido la candidez y la inocencia que la caracterizaban y habían enamorado al joven ya maduro y a veces sobreprotector que caminaba a su lado con aparente seguridad. Extendió la mano en la que llevaba firmemente agarrada la varita y Harry la tomó con la izquierda suavemente, devolviéndole apenas la sonrisa.

-Sé que te debo una explicación. –musitó ella lo más quedamente que pudo, para que sólo él la oyera. –Pero antes tendremos que encontrarlo.

Harry asintió sin decir nada y volvió la mirada al frente. En verdad no necesitaba explicaciones ni argumentos, porque sabía que él había actuado igual que ella si hubiera tenido que pasar por la misma situación. Pero no era momento de contradecirla ni de mantener una conversación en ese momento, sino más bien cuando volvieran a casa y pudieran hablar relajados. Ahora se estaban acercando a una bóveda grande de aspecto algo tenebroso, con paredes de piedra gruesa y oscura. De lejos podía divisarse una tenue luz. Aceleraron el paso, adelantándose a los demás que se mantenían alertas a cualquier cosa que pasara, hasta que se hizo visible una sombra tendida en el suelo con las piernas extendidas y los brazos en un extraño ángulo torcido en relación al cuerpo. Se detuvieron en seco hasta que Harry tomó la iniciativa y se acercó, seguido por la joven pelirroja, que llevaba la varita alzada frente a sus ojos.

-¡Neville! –exclamó, horrorizada, cuando su novio se agachó junto a él y le iluminó el rostro inconsciente y amoratado con la varita, confirmando sus sospechas. Estaba en muy mal estado, pálido y con el labio partido e hinchado, un corte profundo en la sien, barba de varios días y los ojos cerrados, apenas con vida. Los pasos del resto de los presentes hicieron eco en la oscuridad y el silencio al acercarse para verlo, pero el sollozo lastimero que dejó escapar Luna fue ahogado por un grito seco que cortó el aire, proveniente de sus espaldas.

-¡Parece que los escolares salieron de excursión nocturna!

Era la voz de Alecto Carrow, que llevaba el rostro descubierto y tenía los brazos abiertos hacia ambos lados, como si les diera la bienvenida. Junto a ella estaba su hermano con expresión austera, aunque soltó una carcajada ante el comentario despectivo.

-Pero si son nuestros viejos alumnos de Hogwarts, Alecto. –le respondió, arrastrando las palabras y sin moverse del lugar. Todos los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore se mantuvieron en guardia con las varitas alzadas, aunque parecía que ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones todavía de atacar. La mujer dio un paso al frente con tranquilidad, como si ellos fueran sus invitados, y miró a Draco Malfoy con profundo desprecio.

-No te ha costado nada pasarte de bando, pequeña escoria. –escupió, clavando la mirada en sus ojos grises. Se medían el uno al otro con profundo rencor. –Qué poco te ha enseñado la estúpida de Narcisa…

En ese momento Draco alzó la varita sin medir las consecuencias, apuntando a la mortífaga al pecho.

-¡Sectusempra! –pero ella fue más rápida y levantó un fuerte escudo, provocando que el maleficio rebotara en él y obligando a los jóvenes a dar un salto para esquivarlo a tiempo, separándose y quedando a varios metros unos de otros. Amycus lanzó otra risotada, acercándose a su hermana a escasos centímetros de la barrera protectora para dirigirse a Harry directamente.

-Has caído en la trampa una vez más, cara rajada. –siseó, sin borrar la amarga sonrisa malévola del rostro. -¿Creíste que sería tan fácil aplastarnos? Vamos a aplastarte a ti y a tus amiguitos como a cucarachas.

Alzó la varita para desvanecer el escudo que los separaba de grupo de jóvenes, que en seguida se pusieron en guardia y reaccionaron todos a un mismo tiempo. Lo demás sucedió tan rápido que ninguno tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada. Ambos hermanos comenzaron una batalla de vida o muerte, enfrentándose ellos solos a todos los presentes, atacando a diestra y siniestra y tirando a matar. Dean, Seamus, George, Luna y los dos Slytherin se estaban batiendo con Alecto, que reía a carcajada suelta y esquivaba los hechizos que le enviaban las seis varitas como si aquello no fuera más que un juego de niños. Amycus hacía lo mismo con los ataques de Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Cho Chang.

-¡Bailen, niñitos! –gritó el mortífago al tiempo que repelía un encantamiento de desarme sin dificultad. -¡Crucio!

El maleficio alcanzó a Cho, que no tuvo tiempo de saltar a un lado y cayó con un grito desgarrador junto al cuerpo desmayado de Neville, aullando de dolor. Ron apuntó a la espalda del hombre.

-¡Desma…!

-¡Cuidado Ron! –George se había lanzado sobre él, empujándolo para impedir que recibiera un encantamiento reductor que alguno de los duelistas. Ginnny, que estaba a pocos pasos de ellos, hizo aparecer un escudo que repelió un ataque dirigido a Dean, quien estaba tendido en el suelo intentando incorporarse de un tropiezo.

-¡No podemos seguir así! ¡Nos estamos atacando entre nosotros! –gimió Hermione, empuñando la varita con el brazo derecho mientras con el izquierdo se apretaba un corte profundo en el hombro que comenzaba a ensangrentarle la ropa. En ese momento Harry saltó junto a Luna, que apuntaba a Amycus sin decidirse a actuar, mientras esquivaba uno tras otro los rayos de luz verde peligrosamente cercanos, y le dijo por la comisura de los labios:

-¡Distráiganlos lejos de Neville! –acto seguido corrió junto al cuerpo del muchacho, tendido entre los pedazos de muro arrancados por magia, y lo apuntó con su propia varita. –Ennervate! –Neville abrió los ojos, atontado, pero en seguida se incorporó bruscamente. Harry lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, aunque se tambaleaba visiblemente y apenas tenía fuerzas para formular una palabra.

-Harry… es una trampa. Ellos bebieron Félix Felicis… No pueden hacerles daño.

-No tendrán suerte para siempre. –aseguró Draco Malfoy, pasando junto a ellos como un bólido, y ante la mirada de horror de todos los demás, apuntó a la espalda de uno de los Carrow, que estaba atacando a Seamus y a Luna al mismo tiempo. -¡Crucio!

El hechizo dio en el blanco, pero no pareció surtir efecto alguno. Amycus encogió los hombros como si le hicieran cosquillas y se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo, sintiendo sólo un suave escozor en los brazos. El rubio y el mortífago se apuntaron directamente al corazón a escasa distancia, pero por un momento no hicieron más que mirarse.

-Te has equivocado conmigo, traidor. ¿Has venido a cobrar venganza? –Draco no contestó. Continuó mirándolo a los ojos con firmeza. Alrededor de ellos todo se había detenido, aunque los estruendos de los hechizos disparados continuaban estallando y los gritos se elevaban en el aire, como amplificados por magia; ese enfrentamiento era particular entre ellos dos. Sólo Pansy se había quedado estática en su lugar, con la varita a un lado, observando la escena cargada de rencor. –Has elegido una mala noche para jugar al héroe. ¿Qué diría tu madre al respecto?

-Tú sabes mejor que yo por qué estoy aquí. –siseó el Slytherin, colérico, sin dejar de apuntarlo al pecho. –Deberías estar encerrado en lugar de ella.

-Vuelve a nuestro bando, bebé. –se carcajeó el otro, dando un paso al frente pero sin bajar la varita. Cerca de ellos Ron y Harry se ponían de acuerdo para comenzar a desaparecer lejos de allí, porque era evidente que no iban a ganar esa batalla –Podemos levantar las fuerzas del mal una vez más y eliminar toda esta sangre impura en nombre de nuestro Señor.

-Tu señor está muerto, ¿ya lo olvidaste? –replicó Draco alzando una octava la voz por encima del ruido a su alrededor. Algunos de los miembros del E.D. ya habían aprovechado un momento de distracción para huir, sabiendo que no los vencerían mientras contaran con la suerte de Félix Felicis. Hermione se había llevado a Cho Chang en vilo, y Ron había hecho lo mismo con Dean Thomas, que estaba inconsciente. Ginny, Luna, George y Harry hacían frente a Alecto para distraerla de Seamus y Neville, que desaparecieron también al cabo de un momento. –Y aliarme a un dúo de perdedores como ustedes sería lo último que hiciera en mi vida. Sólo son los restos… la basura que dejó atrás el Señor de las Tinieblas.

-Has elegido mal, Draco. –repitió Amycus, negando con la cabeza con una amarga sonrisa y dando otro paso hacia el frente. –El mundo mágico nunca le dará la redención a un cobarde y perdedor iluso como tú.

Tres rayos de luz cortaron el aire en ese momento, y aunque todo resultó muy confuso, dos de los hechizos disparados dieron en el blanco.

-¡Sectusempra!

-¡Crucio!

-¡Reducto!

El conjuro que Draco había dirigido al mortífago se desvió, haciendo pedazos una de las lápidas más cercanas al grupo de duelistas que quedaba. El maleficio imperdonable que iba directo al pecho de Draco le dio de lleno a Pansy en la mitad de la espalda, porque ella había saltado entre los dos después de escuchar toda la conversación que habían mantenido antes de atacarse. Draco la atrapó entre sus brazos justo antes de que cayera y no tuvo tiempo de comprender que la única Weasley que estaba todavía en plena lucha había logrado alcanzar a Carrow con su famoso hechizo de defensa, aunque éste había saltado hacia atrás impulsado por la fuerza del rayo, impactando contra lo que quedaba del muro de la bóveda mal iluminada. Alecto había quedado perpleja por lo ocurrido, lo que les dio unos instantes de tiempo a los presentes para intercambiar una mirada y un gesto afirmativo de la cabeza antes de girar sobre sí mismos y desaparecer rumbo al nuevo cuartel del viejo Ejército de Dumbledore y la antigua Orden del Fénix, el número doce de Grimmauld Place. Malfoy no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir cómo las fuerzas debilitadas de Pansy se aferraban a sus brazos con el último vestigio de conciencia que le quedaba, hasta que volvieron a pisar tierra firme y la joven acabó de perder la lucidez cuando ya ambos se encontraban fuera de peligro.

**

* * *

**

Here I am, once again.  
Estoy un poco bajoneada (triste)... no tenía pensado escribir nada, en realidad. Pero hoy recibí un rw de sandriuskar y no puedo obviarlo ni dejar de agradecerle sus comentarios, que me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. Así que... eso, gracias a ella y a Ginny, que siempre contesta mis reviews y estamos en alerta permanente con nuestros fics.  
Honestamente, leí y releí este capítulo en la medida en que lo iba escribiendo, pero es posible que tenga muchos errores porque lo acabo de transcribir a la pc y no suelo mirar lo que tipeo. Así que sepan disculpar. Y por otro lado: no sé si es una buena o una mala noticia, pero creo que nos estamos acercando al final. Hace unos días me adelanté por una especie de inspiración repentina que vino a mí y escribí el epílogo, que es bastante cortito. Obviamente, no lo voy a adelantar, todavía faltan unas cuantas cosas. Pero como verán, el horizonte se esta nublando, la historia se va complicando... y todo tiene un desenlace. Así que solo espero que disfruten este capítulo como disfruto yo escribiendo. Aunque disfrutaría más sin el cargo de conciencia que me queda cuando hago a un lado los apuntes de la facultad y me pongo a redactar.  
Es probable que, si para el verano termino de escribir este (espero que sea así), escriba otro fic. Ahí voy a estar más tranquila y voy a tener más tiempo, claro. Además ya tengo una mínima idea en la cabeza acerca de la trama. Pero mejor no sigo hablando mas... mucho alarde de algo que todavía no pasó no me gusta jaja.  
Que pesada... dije que no iba a escribir nada y mandé fruta a morir. No se sientan obligados a comentar... pero si consigo saber que hay alguien leyendo sin dejar un review, les hago un piernas de gelatina. Cuacc!

**Besos por millón!**


	16. Volver a confiar

**Capítulo 16 –**** Volver a confiar**

_If I fell in love with you,  
would you promise to be true  
and help me understand?  
'Cause I've been in love before  
and I found that love was more  
than just holding hands.__.._

_If I fell – The Beatles_

La claridad de la mañana se colaba por las cortinas corridas de la habitación y le iluminaban los párpados cerrados, devolviéndola de a poco a la realidad desde un sueño profundo y reparador. Antes incluso de abrir los ojos movió una mano distraída por el colchón y supo en seguida que estaba en su casa, en su cama. Llevaba puesta una camiseta demasiado grande para ella, y por la tela supo que ese improvisado pijama no le pertenecía. Lo siguiente que acudió a su cerebro fue un dolor agudo hacia la mitad de la espalda, parecido a la sensación de tener un cuchillo frío apretado entre los músculos. Apretó los labios y abrió por fin los ojos, mirando a su alrededor. Todo estaba en perfecto orden, tal y como lo había dejado la noche anterior antes de partir a –comenzaba a recordar- la casa de Potter. Se incorporó despacio, aferrándose a las tibias sábanas y sin poder evitar un gemido de dolor al sentir cómo se estiraba la piel en la zona herida por la pelea. En ese instante la puerta se abrió y vio entrar a Draco por ella, que se acercó sin sonreír y se sentó a su lado en la banqueta de madera junto a la cama. Habían cambiado los roles: las últimas veces, había sido él el lesionado tendido en la cama, y ella la servicial enfermera. Sonrió ante el recuerdo que le parecía ya tan lejano y reprimió un bostezo.

-Buenos días… -saludó de manera inocente. Draco la miraba con seriedad y tenía una ceja sutilmente alzada, como si no diera crédito a sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó en un tono bajo, inclinándose un poco hacia ella para mirarla de cerca. Afirmó enérgicamente pero se detuvo de golpe. La cabeza le daba vueltas. El joven rubio lo notó e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué pasó ayer? ¿Cómo acabó todo?

-¿Recuerdas el momento en que te desmayaste? –no le gustaba que contestara a una pregunta con otra, pero asintió de nuevo, esperando a que volviera a hablar. –Después de eso llevaron a Longbottom a San Mungo. Tenía heridas profundas y había perdido mucha sangre. Granger se encargó de sanar a los que estaban heridos y luego cada uno se marchó a su casa. Yo te traje aquí y te puse ropa mía porque no he podido abrir las puertas de tu armario sin la llave. Dormiste mucho, ¿sabes?

Pansy sonrió ante el comentario. Era cierto, había dormido mucho, algo que no era muy común en ella. Solía levantarse temprano en la mañana y aprovechar todo el día poniéndose en actividad con las primeras luces, pero últimamente tenía el sueño pesado y pasaba más tiempo en la cama que trabajando. No podía ser tan malo después de todo.

-¿Sabes qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?

-Longbottom tuvo la pésima puntería de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento menos indicado. Los Carrow lo encontraron en la tienda de Burkes mientras hacía una compra y él los reconoció al punto. Dijo que no le dieron tiempo a huir, lo ataron y se lo llevaron consigo para que no los delatara. Cree que tuvo suerte de no haber muerto, porque lo torturaron casi hasta volverlo loco, sólo por diversión, hasta que optaron por darle una utilidad. Lo obligaron a preparar Félix Felicis para armar una emboscada al ministerio. –en este punto del relato Draco hizo una pausa para tomar aire mientras Pansy abría los ojos y la boca con sorpresa. –Lo consiguió, pero también oyó que discutían con Burkes sobre lo que pasó cuando tú y Weasley fueron a verlo, por lo que aprovechó un momento de distracción y escribió su paradero en el libro con el que estaban en contacto. Amycus lo encontró y se bebieron de un trago todo el caldero de la poción de la suerte por si Potter iba a buscarlo. Y el resto de la historia ya la conoces porque estuviste ahí.

-Vaya… -musitó Pansy con voz queda, ya completamente despierta y sin saber realmente qué decir. –Que plan tan siniestro. ¿Qué pretendían con emboscar al ministerio ellos dos solos?

-No lo sé. Son sólo conjeturas, pero… algunos mortífagos deben creerse capaces de alzarse de nuevo. –contestó el muchacho con aire severo, encogiéndose levemente de hombros. –Tal vez pretenden liberar a los que están en Azkaban y buscar nuevas formas de sembrar el miedo.

-Ellos son los que temen ahora. –sentenció ella, igualmente seria. –Son una minoría y no hay nada que puedan hacer. Es patético de parte suya que todavía sigan venerando la figura de un hombre que fue tan mortal como ellos y murió hace ya más de un año.

Draco no contestó. Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana y se quedó mirando el cielo nublado con aire reflexivo. Pansy podía adivinar en qué pensaba. No hacía mucho tiempo, él mismo había sido tan tonto como ellos, creyendo que podrían conseguir algo de poder y respeto a través del miedo y la inseguridad entre la población mágica. Su familia lo había criado con esos estúpidos conceptos y demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta de los riesgos que implicaba ser un mortífago. Era demasiado tarde entonces, pero no habría podido ser de otra forma: Draco era todavía un niño cuando la guerra comenzó por segunda vez. Entonces todos los demás decidieron por él, no había opción. Cuando comprendió el peligro y lo ridículo de su situación, ya lo habían convertido en uno de los juguetes de Voldemort y no tenía marcha atrás. Cuando te dejas envolver en las sombras, es difícil volver a ver la luz. Ahora era una etapa superada que, sin embargo, había dejado en él sus restos. Sus padres en Azkaban estaban pagando la condena por todos los errores que los tres, como familia, habían cometido; pero fundamentalmente por no saber reconocer a tiempo dónde estaban sus prioridades. El trasfondo sentimental que unía a los Malfoy estaba demasiado oculto tras el orgullo de la sangre como para darle importancia a eso en el momento en que valía la pena hacerlo. Sólo el miedo a desaparecer los había hecho reaccionar como familia. Y todo eso estaba claramente registrado en los pensamientos del único integrante del clan que quedaba libre de cargos judiciales, aunque no así de los cargos de conciencia. El peso de sus errores era una carga que se liberaba de a poco con cada nueva acción contra esas marchitas raíces que lo ataban a la tierra infértil de la maldad. Poco a poco se iba desprendiendo de su pasado, y aunque no se hubiera "cambiado de bando" de manera directa, se conformaba con una postura media, indiferente. Todos los magos cambian, y Pansy sabía desde muy cerca que el miedo era un importante factor influyente. Cuando finalmente salió de su letargo, el joven volvió a mirarla a los ojos con esa profundidad tan característica en él. Ella sonrió de medio lado y se estiró un poco sólo por hacer algo, pero sintió como tiraba la piel de la espalda con aquel movimiento y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.

-Déjame revisarte esa herida.

Obedeció, dándose vuelta y quedando de cara a la ventana. Sintió sus manos frías levantándole la ropa con delicadeza hasta los hombros y escuchó cómo emitía un chasquido con la lengua sin decir nada. Draco pasó un dedo suavemente por única pero profunda herida enrojecida y palpitante y sintió cómo ella se estremecía ante el tacto de sus dedos.

-¿Te duele? –negó con la cabeza lentamente, sin volverse. –Eres inconsciente. Pudo haber sido otro tipo de ataque…

-Estoy bien. –interrumpió ella con tono tranquilizador, intentando sonreír. –Lo importante no es lo que pudo ser, sino lo que fue. Y no fue tan grave.

Se bajó la camiseta con cuidado y volvió a girarse hacia él, apoyando los pies descalzos en el frío suelo. Ni siquiera se acordó de que estaba semidesnuda, y si lo hizo, no le importó. Pero él no la miraba, tenía la vista clavada en el edredón y parecía serio, reflexivo. Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz muy profunda y cortada, como si cada palabra le costara un horrible esfuerzo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué te arrojaste sobre mí?

Pansy sintió el color subir de manera repentina a sus mejillas, pero ya tenía pensada una respuesta para esa pregunta, porque ella misma se lo había planteado. No le diría la verdad, pero tampoco iba a mentirle. Tardó un momento en contestar, porque necesitaba conectar sus ideas con un buen recurso argumentativo para no resultar demasiado evidente. Esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia y lo miró sin pudor alguno a la cara, acercándose un poco.

-Tú ya tienes suficientes cicatrices. Si recibes una sola herida más, ya no vas a gustarme como antes. –el comentario lo tomó tan desprevenido que por un momento sólo abrió los ojos como platos y alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Lo siguiente que hizo fue echarse a reír de manera casi descarada. Ella no se inmutó, lo dejó reír, embobada por el sonido acústicamente agradable de sus carcajadas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía así, tan suelto y tan tranquilo… casi feliz. No le importaba si se estaba riendo de ella, porque en el fondo, sabía que se reía _con ella_. Aquello era una medicina para su alma rasgada, fragmentada. ¿Cómo impedir entonces que lo hiciera, si lo único que deseaba ella en esos momentos era hacerlo sentir bien? ¿En qué momento había dudado de sus sentimientos hacia él? Ahora todo lo demás le parecía distante, lejano. Aunque siempre estuvieran presentes esas inevitables dudas acerca de las virtudes y los defectos de dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento inagotable hacia él, en algún punto ya no le interesaba recibir una respuesta. Su amor era mucho más fuerte que el egoísmo de pretender algo para sí misma de aquella relación. ¿Qué importaba entonces si él no la quería en la misma medida? ¿Qué importancia tenía si él no sabía amar? Todo lo que necesitaba era esa presencia segura, fuerte e inextinguible a su lado, el sonido de su voz rasgando el aire que respiraba, la candidez de sus miradas cristalinas dedicadas únicamente a ella, su aliento tibio en el oído cuando en el clímax del amor jadeaba su nombre. Valía la pena arriesgarse, exponerse al juego de amar otra vez, si el resultado eran esos pequeños placeres que él le regalaba a cambio. Y ya no había lugar en su vida para otra cosa que no fuera ese inmenso amor. No se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando por primera vez tomó la iniciativa y se acercó a su rostro para besarlo. Y tampoco se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando mientras él le devolvía el beso con la misma suave candidez, sin hacer más contacto con ella que el de sus bocas. Estaban diciendo muchas cosas sin hablar, inclinados uno hacia el otro, enredando sus labios en una caricia infinita, cargada de cariño, sensual y revitalizante. Entregaban y recibían en la misma medida; y ya no había nada más, porque el mundo se desdibujaba en sus contornos, todo era un manto de luz y calor abrasante, una oleada de sensaciones transmitidas de piel a piel. Después de una eternidad que tal vez fuera sólo un momento, se separaron, abrieron los ojos, gesticularon idénticas sonrisas. Draco se sentó a su lado en la cama y posó una mano en su cuello, acariciando suavemente la mejilla con el pulgar. Pansy volvió a cerrar los ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante para hundir la cabeza en su pecho mientras él la recibía en sus brazos protectoramente. Quería decirle tantas cosas, gritarle lo extrañamente feliz que la hacía ese gesto, susurrarle cuán enamorada estaba de cada uno de los poros de su piel, besarlo por cada latido que su corazón le dedicaba pura y exclusivamente a él. Pero se quedó en silencio, apretando los labios para no interrumpir el momento, conteniendo la felicidad entre el estómago y el pecho, dejándose llevar. Al cabo de un rato se recostaron uno junto al otro sobre la almohada, unidos en un estrecho abrazo, y sin proponérselo, se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? –preguntó Hermione con voz trémula, mientras caminaba por la abarrotada calle _muggle_ londinense de camino al Caldero Chorreante.

-Completamente. –aseguró Ron con firmeza, caminando a su lado. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones color caqui y una chaqueta negra sobre la camisa oscura, un atuendo que desentonaba con el de su novia, quien iba vestida con túnica de bruja. La miró de soslayo y notó que ella se mordía el labio inferior con evidente remordimiento. Habían solucionado por completo todos sus problemas después de una charla larga y tendida en la que él aseguró que había renunciado sin culpas a su trabajo porque no deseaba viajar a Irlanda, y ella confesó que su temor más grande era que algo le sucediera estando tan lejos. Después de los tormentosos días de mutua incomprensión pudieron llegar a un acuerdo razonable diciéndose todo lo que sentían, reconociendo sus miedos, sus inseguridades y sus dudas. Ahora se encontraban más unidos que nunca, porque se habían extrañado en el silencio y la hostilidad del otro, y porque los unía una larga lista de secretos. La abrazó por los hombros sin dejar de caminar por el sencillo gusto de tenerla cerca, de protegerla de sus propios pensamientos. -¿Qué sucede, Mione? ¿Por qué no te gusta la idea?

-No es que no me guste… -susurró ella, dubitativa, mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos desde su reducida estatura. –Es que me siento un poco tonta por haberte obligado a hacer algo que realmente no deseabas hacer.

-Ya no pienses en eso, mi amor. –se detuvo un momento para mirarla a los ojos. La tomó por la barbilla y depositó un beso suave en sus labios resecos por el frío. –Creí que había quedado claro que tomé la decisión porque así lo quería. No me importa realmente abandonar el banco… no era un trabajo divertido.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y volvieron a emprender la marcha. Era evidente que el tono seguro de sus palabras lograba tranquilizarla.

-Además –continuó, abriendo la disimulada puerta del bar y dándole paso para que entrara a la calidez del local. –George realmente necesita ayuda en la tienda. Las ventas se le han ido por las nubes en los últimos meses. Sólo espero que no pretenda de mí el ingenio que tenía Fred.

Avanzaron hacia la pared de ladrillo que conducía al Callejón Diagon y se encaminaron hacia Sortilegios Weasley, que no estaba mucho más lejos. Los recibió una muchedumbre de gente que se abarrotaba en torno a los estantes, armando alboroto y cargándose con los más diversos productos. Saludaron a Angelina y se quedaron un momento conversando con ella mientras esperaban a que se desocupara la tienda para hablar con el atareado gemelo.

Finalmente George los recibió un cuarto de hora después en el departamento del piso superior mientras su novia cerraba la tienda. Estando los tres a solas en el pequeño comedor, bebieron una cerveza de manteca y hablaron de los planes a futuro.

-La verdad es que he dejado pasar mi tren. –reconoció el mayor de los dos pelirrojos, sonriendo. –He estado tan concentrado en el trabajo que no presté atención a que todos mis hermanos ya están formalmente juntados con alguien mientras yo sigo sin presentar en casa a Angie como mi novia.

-No todos tus hermanos. –corrigió Ron, pensativo. –Parece que Charlie sigue sin querer sentar cabeza.

-Esos apestosos dragones son su único amor. Ha de estar buscando la forma de aparearse con uno de ellos. –los dos hombres se rieron a carcajada suelta mientras Hermione los observaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-A mi no me parece mal que quiera realizarse en su trabajo.

-Eso lo dices porque tú estás muy segura de lo que quieres, ¿verdad? –la joven abrió la boca para contestar, pero no pudo refutar nada. Curiosamente, habían dado en el clavo, porque era evidente que no estaba completamente segura de lo que deseaba. George abrió los ojos con sorpresa y preguntó: -¿Qué hay de tu trabajo? ¿No te gusta?

Ron pasaba la mirada entre uno y otro, intrigado por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Dejó su botella de cerveza y miró a su novia, tomándole la mano por debajo de la mesa. Hermione sonrió y giró la cabeza hacia su cuñado para responder la pregunta con convicción.

-No es que no me guste mi trabajo George, todo lo contrario. Amo lo que hago. Pero la verdad es que me demanda mucho tiempo y muchas energías. Hacer dos guardias semanales en el hospital es mucho desgaste físico, sobre todo estando en constante contacto con niños.

-¿No has pensado en cambiar por algo más cómodo, menos ajustado?

-La verdad es que sí lo pensé. –Ron había abierto la boca y no la había vuelto a cerrar, por lo que su expresión resultaba graciosa. –Sólo quiero que se calmen un poco las cosas. Tengo planeado presentar mi currículum al Ministerio para entrar al departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas. Tengo muchos proyectos desde que fundé la P.E.D.D.O

George había estado a punto de decir algo, seguramente algún tipo de broma, cuando su hermano lo pateó por debajo de la mesa, mirándolo significativamente sin que Hermione lo advirtiera. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza sin decir nada más, dándole la oportunidad a Ron de hablar.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –reprochó, con aire ofendido.

-Es que aún no lo tengo decidido, Ron. Además, sólo tendría la posibilidad si la situación del ministerio se calma un poco. Ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde el final de la guerra, quedan muchas cosas por resolver…

Los tres sabían que ella tenía razón. Pero esas palabras fueron para Ron un alivio, porque significaba que ambos estaban transitando por el mismo sendero. Además, ella pasaba mucho tiempo en el hospital, tiempo que perdía sin dedicarse a su familia, a él. Se sonrieron el uno al otro y se quedaron mirando por un momento como si fuese la primera vez que se veían así, hasta que el gemelo los interrumpió, carraspeando:

-Bueno, Ronald. Si vas a trabajar conmigo te quiero aquí a partir del lunes a las nueve en punto. Y que ni se te ocurra llegar tarde.

-¡Bien dicho! –exclamó Angelina, que acababa de cruzar la puerta del pequeño apartamento y se acercaba a ellos moviendo las caderas con elegancia. –Seremos un buen par de compañeros.

Le tendió la mano a Ron, que la estrechó divertido. A partir de ese momento muchas cosas iban a cambiar. Unos minutos más tarde, Hermione y él iban de camino a La Madriguera, donde pasarían el resto de su día libre ayudando con la cena de fin de año a la señora Weasley junto a Harry y Ginny, quien volvía ese mismo lunes a Hogwarts.

* * *

Pansy despertó a mediodía por segunda vez, sintiéndose completamente lúcida después de sus merecidas horas de sueño. Le gustó comprobar que Draco seguía a su lado, tumbado de espaldas y abrazándola por la cintura, con la boca apenas entreabierta y los ojos cerrados en evidente tranquilidad. Su universo estaba equilibrado. Alzó la cabeza para enterrar la nariz en su cuello y aspirar su aroma a bocanadas, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos el brazo que la tenía aferrada a su cuerpo. Besó la cavidad entre su cuello y la oreja, el mentón, la mejilla, con besos rápidos, fugaces, apenas un leve roce de los labios. Sintió cómo se removía bajo su peso con las caricias e intensificó la dosis y la profundidad, acercándose a si boca, hasta que él la apretó contra su cuerpo, elevándola sin dificultad con un solo brazo, y le devolvió el beso sin abrir los ojos. Se separaron después de un momento, sus rostros a menos de un palmo de distancia, juntos y muy pegados uno al otro. Draco la miró y sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Qué manera tan particular de despertar a la gente tienes. –señaló con un guiño, acariciando su espalda por encima de la camiseta que le había puesta la noche anterior. Pansy soltó una risita y depositó otro suave beso en sus labios, sin poder despegarse de él.

-No volveré a hacerlo si me lo pides, pero este es el momento. Habla ahora o calla para siempre. –y, tal como esperaba, su respuesta fue otro beso, más cálido y más profundo, pero lento, como adormilado. Separó sus labios y la besó con lenta parsimonia, mientras ella lo recibía gustosa, disfrutando del momento. Sus manos inquietas descendieron desde la espalda hasta los muslos y acariciaron sus piernas desnudas, flexibles y elásticas, de piel suave como la seda, aumentando la temperatura de las sábanas y el ambiente. Pero antes de lo esperado ella cortó el beso y se incorporó, quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre él y viendo, divertida, como su rostro se contraía por la lejanía de su cuerpo y el corte abrupto del instante de paz. –No es que no quiera seguir despertándote, pero fíjate la hora que es. Muero de hambre.

-En ese caso… -se incorporó también, aferrando su espalda y acariciándole el cuello con la nariz mientras hablaba. –Será mejor que te levantes y comamos algo, porque no quiero arriesgarme a que me arranques un pedazo, ni yo a ti. –mordió sutilmente su oreja y ella lo golpeó en el hombro juguetonamente antes de levantarse. Salió de la habitación estando todavía semidesnuda y descalza, contorneando las caderas con sensualidad a la vista de sus ojos. Draco la siguió sin prisa y la alcanzó en la cocina mientras se ponía en puntas de pie intentando alcanzar las puertas de la alacena para buscar algo para preparar. La abrazó por la cintura y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro para hablarle al oído. –Date prisa, no sé cuánto voy a poder esperar.

Pansy se rió sin hacerle caso y se dispuso a preparar arroz, algo de carne de la noche anterior y ensalada, mientras él la observaba ir y venir entre las ollas sentado en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Mientras lavaba los vegetales, reanudó la conversación de la mañana.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora con los mortífagos? Desde que hicimos la prueba en el ministerio no hemos adelantado nada su captura.

-Por ahora no se puede hacer nada, recuerda que esta noche empieza el año nuevo.

-Dudo que se tomen un descanso. –frunció la nariz, porque estaba recordando la última festividad que había pasado y la escena que había encontrado al llegar a la mansión Malfoy cuando abandonó a su familia después del brindis navideño.

-Potter tampoco descansa. –señaló Draco con ironía. Ella se giró para mirarlo con una ceja alzada y le hizo un gesto de incomprensión. –Anoche me dijo que ya están en marcha sus planes. Pretende tener a su disposición a toda una camada de aurores del ministerio para cuando le devuelvan el cacharro _muggle_ con el que ubicaron a los mortífagos a través de mí.

-Ya veo… supongo que vas a participar en esa redada.

-No tengo muchas opciones. –se encogió de hombros, pero automáticamente agregó: -Tengo que cumplir con mi parte del trato.

-Y además quieres tomar venganza por mano propia. –puntualizó ella, apuñando una cuchara de madera. Vio cómo en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa altanera. Se acercó a él hasta casi pegar la cuchara en su nariz y amenazó: -Estaré vigilándote de cerca para que no se te escape ningún acto heroico y eches todo al traste, Malfoy.

-Qué amenazante te ves. Me das pavor. –replicó Draco poniéndose de pie y arrancándole la cuchara de las manos para arrojarla a la pileta de la cocina, donde cayó con un ruido seco. La apresó entre sus brazos e iba a besarla, pero ella lo apartó con un empujoncito.

-Hablo en serio. Ayer por la mañana redacté las claves del testimonio de Potter y le pedí al ministro que adelantara el juicio lo antes posible. Tenemos que mantener el perfil bajo hasta lograr la libertad de tus padres. Si haces algo… indebido, lo echarás a perder.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Potter? –su reacción fue tan repentinamente violenta, que Pansy lo miró dubitativa. Reflexionó por un momento y comenzó a enumerar:

-A su favor, declaró que el Innombrable tomó a fuerza la varita de tu padre para atacar, que ellos no torturaron a Granger sino Bellatrix, que no atacaron a nadie ni se los vio en la batalla de Hogwarts… -notó que él la miraba con aprehensión y sintió que estaba ocultándole algo importante, pero al instante supo que no sería oportuno preguntarle de qué se trataba. Para salir de dudas tomó la varita de la mesada de mármol y apuntó a su dormitorio. –_Accio declaración!_

Un pergamino cuidadosamente doblado, con el sello del ministerio, cruzó volando la casa y se posó en sus manos con suavidad. Lo abrió ante los ojos de él y se lo pasó sin atreverse a leérselo en voz alta. Draco lo tomó y se sentó nuevamente para leerlo. Por otro rato se quedaron en silencio mientras él pasaba la vista por el pergamino buscando alguna revelación desconocida para ella, y por su parte ella revolvía el arroz, pensativa. Si Harry hubiera tenido algo para decir a favor del caso Malfoy, pensó, lo hubiera dicho. Pero si aquello era tan importante para Draco ella debería haberlo advertido en cuanto lo supiera; entonces calculó que había algo de lo que no estaba enterada. ¿Qué podía ser aquello tan grave como para exasperarlo de esa forma? Estaba exprimiéndose el cerebro con esas reflexiones cuando oyó al rubio suspirar y levantarse, dejando a un lado el documento del ministerio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puede llegar a tardar el juicio?

-Depende de la cantidad de testigos que se presenten, a favor y en contra. Depende de lo que decida Kingsley y del acuerdo al que llegue el Wizengamot. Pueden tardar entre dos semanas y varios meses.

-¿Varios meses? –inquirió, desesperanzado.

-Si seguimos insistiendo es probable que no tarden mucho más de un mes. Para entonces tendremos que tener buenos argumentos que nos aseguren la libertad y una buena base para refutar a los testigos que declaren en contra. Pero necesito averiguar a quiénes van a llamar a declarar y que me digas si sabes de alguien más que pueda aportar algo a la causa. –lo miró a los ojos, buscando en sus pupilas aquello que le estaba ocultando. Pero él negó con la cabeza de forma casi automática.

-No. Nadie más.

No iba a decirle que su madre le había salvado la vida al Elegido la noche de la batalla. No iba a permitir que esa información se filtrara, aunque pudiera aportar un gran argumento a favor de la causa y asegurarles la libertad. Había muchas otras cosas de por medio que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. No todavía. Y lo último que deseaba en ese momento era que ella supiera la verdad, porque ese acto aparentemente heroico significaba también un lazo de por vida entre la mujer y el joven salvador del mundo mágico. Nadie lo entendería, porque ni siquiera el más soberbio de los Slytherin era tan orgulloso como él. Y la última persona que había conocido en esa circunstancia ahora estaba muerta. Sólo Severus Snape podría comprender lo humillante que podía ser deberle la vida a tu peor enemigo… o viceversa.

Todos esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Pansy anunció que la comida ya estaba lista. Almorzaron en el sillón del comedor como dos viejos amantes acostumbrados a ese rito en común y se dieron el gusto de hacer el amor sobre el sofá primero, en la cama después, y finalmente bajo la ducha. La pasión que fomentaban en el otro era única e irrefrenable, no cabía lugar a dudas. Pero ahora, con una relación tácita establecida entre los dos, esa tarde se les fue en horas de convivir uno junto al otro como una pareja que se conoce hace años, disfrutando de la presencia del otro en silencio o hablando con tranquilidad como grandes amigos. Ya se había puesto el sol cuando Draco salió del cuarto de baño, dejándola sola bajo el agua, y se encontró con dos grandes búhos posados con elegante paciencia sobre la mesa del comedor. Ambos estiraron las patas cuando se acercó y él les quitó los sobres, elevando la voz al hablarle a la joven:

-¡Pansy, tienes correo!

-¡En seguida salgo! –fue la respuesta, ahogada por el ruido del agua, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que uno de los sobres estaba dirigido a él. Lo abrió con curiosidad mientras veía a los pájaros emprender la retirada cuando reconoció la caligrafía. Su expresión cambió de manera repentina a un gesto hosco y sombrío, y fue aumentando en la medida en que leía lo escrito.

_Querido Draco: _

_Hace ya mucho tiempo que no recibo una de tus agradables visitas en mi casa, ¿qué sucedió contigo? De verdad me tenías preocupado. Tanto, que me presenté en tu casa hace unos días y me llevé un susto al no encontrarte. Me limito ahora a contactarte por este medio, ya que me he enterado del motivo de tu ausencia. El ministro me comentó ayer que planea adelantar el juicio de tus padres porque cuentas con una buena defensora y varios testimonios a favor de la causa. ¿Qué esperabas para decírmelo? Llevo meses diciéndote que cuentes conmigo para lo que necesites y que me mantengas informado de lo que sucede. Tengo muy buenos contactos entre los miembros de la Suprema Corte y sé que puedo mover los hilos para jugar en un terreno más amplio. Necesitamos hablar al respecto, no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados tratándose de ellos, y mucho menos tratándose de ti. _

_En cuanto tengas un momento, date una vuelta por mi mansión. Sabes que tengo ganas de verte y ayudarte a solucionar este problema antes de concretar nuestros planes. Con respecto a eso, también me gustaría charlarlo contigo. Mis hijas ya están creyendo que diste un paso al costado. ¡En honor a lo pactado, Draco, no desaparezcas así! _

_Esperando verte pronto, saluda cordialmente… _

_Lysander. _

Debajo del nombre del remitente había una firma larga y llena de arabescos y un conocido sello de familia con las iniciales del firmante. Draco frunció el entrecejo sin necesidad de leer la misiva por segunda vez, porque ya sabía a qué iba todo aquello; aunque era lo último que esperaba en ese momento. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, porque oyó la puerta del baño abrirse y a Pansy cantar con desenfado mientras cruzaba el estrecho pasillo, envuelta en una bata. Guardó el sobre y el pergamino en el bolsillo a toda prisa y simuló secarse el desordenado cabello con la toalla que llevaba colgada del hombro. Ella pasó por su lado y tomó su propio sobre para leerlo de pie junto a la mesa.

-Es de Potter. –comentó, releyéndola. Como él no dijo nada, siguió: -Dice que nos espera el lunes para continuar el trabajo pendiente de la última vez. Parece que han decidido seguir adelante.

Se limitó a asentir en silencio sin darle demasiada importancia. Ella no advirtió que estaba demasiado pensativo para tratarse de él, porque se fue canturreando a su cuarto y volvió ya vestida y peinada. Entonces lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y le preguntó qué le pasa. Por decir algo, Draco puso en palabras una pregunta que bajó desde su inconciente y que no estaba ni lejos premeditada.

-Me preguntaba por qué no estás con tu familia festejando el año nuevo. –Pansy se dejó caer en el sillón y ahogó un largo suspiro cargado de sensaciones encontradas. –No tienes que responder si no quieres. –se apresuró a agregar, sorprendido por lo repentinamente compungida que se puso. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Mi familia es un delirio. Siempre lo fue. Mi padre me considera una falta de respeto a la sangre pura que portamos los Parkinson. Mi madre y mi hermano no piensan distinto. Por la única persona que lamento detestar a mi familia es por mi sobrino Byron. Es demasiado pequeño aún para ser contaminado. –confesó de un tirón y sonrió con nostalgia, agregando que se sentía algo culpable por no ser la tía ejemplar, y tampoco tener siquiera el valor de enfrentarse a todos ellos para salvarlo de tanta hipocresía. –Si todo sale como ellos esperan, será otro orgulloso Slytherin en las filas de Hogwarts.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? Tú y yo también lo somos.

-Por eso nos costó tanto encontrarnos. –repuso ella, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. Tarde, porque ahora él la miraba de manera elocuente. Se sentó a su lado y le tomó un minuto comprender todo lo que aquella frase cargaba en su interior. No sonrió, pero tampoco la trató con frialdad ni intentó poner distancia como hubiera hecho en cualquier otro momento, con cualquier otra persona. Sentía esa mirada como un cuchillo atravesándole la piel. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y se llevó una mano a la frente como acto reflejo, buscando la manera de reparar lo antedicho, pero tuvo que contenterse al sentir cómo le acariciaba el largo cabello y al escuchar el sonido de su voz suave, hablando en un susurro audible y cargado de una emoción inesperada.

-¿Confías en mi?

-Volvió a mirarlo, sin saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, porque además no se la esperaba. ¿Es que acaso podían las cosas salir tan bien? El viento soplaba a su favor. Estaba enamorada y Draco lo sabía, y disfrutaba de ello, de su presencia y de su entrega. No necesitaba ponerlo en palabras para hacérselo saber, porque cada una de sus acciones se había vuelto una renuncia placentera a sus antiguos principios, transformándose desde adentro hacia fuera, volviéndose otra persona. De la misma manera en que ella, cargada de tantos rencores, se había convertido en una persona vulnerable a causa del amor; él estaba proyectando en sí mismo su propio cambio con ayuda de las sensaciones que le provocaba permanecer a su lado. Su transformación era lenta, pero sublime. Y ella juraría que podía advertir sus verdaderas intenciones con tan sólo mirarlo a la cara. ¿Cómo desconfiar de él después de todo lo que le había demostrado esos últimos días, esas últimas horas? Pero por otro lado, ¿cómo confiar en que aquella escultura de hielo que Draco había sido desde que se conocían, estaba derritiéndose y formando a un ser humano, tan humano como ella? Tal vez había sido demasiad cuidadosa con sus sentimientos y no se había percatado en todo este tiempo de que él también sentía, amaba y sufría como ella. O tal vez se había vuelto demasiado ingenua por ese amor cegador y lo veía todo color de rosa cuando en realidad estaba jugando con fuego en medio de un turbio pantano. ¿Qué iba a responderle entonces? Ni siquiera ella misma podía asegurarlo. No hizo ningún gesto, ningún movimiento, ni contestó nada. Se limitó a mirar un punto fijo en la alfombra para no tener que verlo a la cara. Draco comprendió en seguida, y pensó que, después de todo, ella tenía millones de motivos para no confiar en él. Y que él mismo podía darle otro medio millón si dejara de ocultárselos. En un impulso la atrajo hacia sí para rodearla con sus brazos. Necesitaba decirle algo. Necesitaba protegerla de sí mismo.

-Jamás te haría daño. –susurró en su oído con la voz ahogada; y ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no dejar escapar un largo suspiro de resignación y entrega. Cerró los ojos para que no viera que se le habían llenado de lágrimas mientras se aferraba a sus brazos con angustiante temor. ¿Hasta qué punto era aquello una lucha de sentimientos encontrados o ideales diferentes? ¿Dónde estaba la bifurcación del camino que había tomado? ¿Contra quién peleaba su corazón aquella guerra fría; consigo misma, o contra un enemigo real? Deseaba olvidar todo lo vivido anteriormente y descartar antiguas experiencias, empezar desde cero, limpiar su historia y seguir adelante, aún con el riesgo de volver a fracasar. Quería volver a creer en el amor. Pero más que nada en el mundo, quería confiar en Draco, confiar en él y en sus promesas.

* * *

Un hombre adulto, fornido, de cuello ancho y hombros hundidos estaba sentado en un sillón maltrecho con aire de enfado. Se rascaba la crecida barba de dos días con aprehensión mientras mantenía el ceño fruncido, clavando la vista en un punto perdido en la pared que tenía justo enfrente. Estaba en una pequeña cabaña de madera donde podía oír el crujir del viento contra los árboles. El frío de afuera calaba los huesos, aunque adentro de la cabaña una chimenea chisporroteaba incansable como única fuente de luz y calor. A pocos pasos del sillón individual había un sofá de dos cuerpos ocupado por dos personas, un hombre y una mujer; que se besaban apasionadamente jugando con las ropas del otro sin importarles la presencia del tercero, que no sólo no los miraba sino que hacía un esfuerzo increíble por no escuchar los gemidos y las risitas impúdicas que soltaban a cada instante con descaro. La fémina, sentada a horcajadas sobre su compañero, tenía las manos fuera de la vista y se reía descaradamente con cada movimiento. En algún momento ahogó un gritito de placer bastante audible y echó atrás la cabeza mientras el hombre besaba su cuello.

-¡Ya basta! –los interrumpió bruscamente el tercer tipo, todavía sentado y sin mirarlos, pero ninguno de los dos cesó en la tarea de proporcionarse placer, por lo que en un impulso sacó la varita y apuntó a la espalda de la dama, conjurando un hechizo no verbal que la desmayó y la hizo caer como un saco inerte sobre el cuerpo de su amante. Éste no se inmutó. La hizo a un costado, recostándola sobre los almohadones maltratados y poniéndose de pie mientras se abrochaba la camisa abierta.

-¿Por qué estás tan cabreado? –le preguntó tranquilamente, subiendo la cremallera de su pantalón. El aludido levantó la cabeza por primera vez y lo miró a los ojos con repugnancia.

-El que seas mortífago no te da derecho a ser incestuoso, Carrow. –espetó, atropellando las palabras por el enojo que lo embargaba y apretando los puños en los brazos del sillón. Amycus rió con sorna.

-Me voy a tirar a mi hermana cuantas veces quiera sin importar lo que tú digas. –no recibió respuesta alguna, por lo que agregó: -Es ese estúpido sentido de la moral que tienes la razón de que el Señor Oscuro no te aceptara entre nosotros.

El hombre se puso de pie de un salto y empuñó la varita con más fuerza, pero no lo apuntó. Acortó la distancia que los separaba de dos zancadas mientras el otro se mantenía impasible, mirándolo con altanería y aparente tranquilidad. Cuando habló, lo hizo con un murmullo apenas audible, pero cargado de furia.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. Ya veremos quién es más mortífago cuando llegue el momento de actuar.

-¡Muéstrame la tuya! –exclamó Carrow, divertido, levantándose la manga izquierda de la camisa y enseñando la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en el antebrazo. Los contornos oscuros eran bastante visibles y tenía un extraño relieve que le daba aspecto de tener vida propia. La acarició con un dedo de uñas largas y sucias ante la mirada atenta del otro, a quien los ojos le brillaban con evidente repulsión. –Oh, claro… no puedes mostrármela. Lo siento, olvidé que tú no la tienes. ¿Fuiste demasiado cobarde?

La provocación fue suficiente para hacer que el hombre estallara en ira y apuntara con la varita directamente a su cuello con gesto amenazador; pero en ese instante se escucharon golpes en el exterior y una voz se alzó por encima del ruido con evidente apremio.

-¡Rabastan! ¡Abre la puerta!

Se miraron uno al otro en la escasa distancia que los separaba por un interminable minuto, sus pupilas chispeantes de odio, las extremidades rígidas. Nuevos golpes en la puerta y la voz volviendo a llamar, algo cortada por el frío y la agitación.

-Tienes visitas, Lestrange. –susurró Amycus, haciéndose a un lado y alejándose de la varita que le pinchaba la yugular. El otro mago caminó hasta la puerta de entrada de la cabaña y apoyó una mano en el picaporte, pero no la abrió. Alzó la voz para que se lo oyera del otro lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te he dicho que no vengas! ¡Vete!

-¡Abre la maldita puerta Rabastan o la voy a tirar abajo! Traigo a alguien conmigo.

Rabastan soltó una blasfemia pero abrió la puerta de par en par. En la entrada y ante sus ojos aparecieron dos figuras encapuchadas, cubiertas de nieve. A simple vista eran dos hombres, y aunque sabía que uno de ellos era un viejo conocido, la capa le tapaba el rostro al segundo, por lo que no pudo identificarlo. Se hizo a un lado y les dio paso al interior antes de cerrar nuevamente la puerta, echando una mirada rápida y compulsiva alrededor para corroborar que no hubiera nadie más. Yaxley se bajó la capucha y se sacudió la nieve de los hombros. El otro mago lo imitó. Era mucho más joven, alto y fuerte. No tendrías más de veinte años, tenía el cabello largo y barba de varios días, tal vez semanas. Sus ojos oscuros destellaban maldad mientras observaba el interior de la cabaña sin curiosidad ni sorpresa. Rabastan Lestrange no lo reconoció; de hecho, lo primero que pensó fue que era un niño de edad escolar.

-Te he dicho que no quiero más mortífagos aquí, Yaxley. Dime qué es lo que quieres ahora y vete. –reclamó enojado, volviendo a mirar a su compañero a la cara. Carrow observaba la escena sentado desde donde antes había estado él y sin siquiera acordarse de que su hermana estaba desmayada en sillón contiguo. Cuando el recién llegado volvió a hablar, lo hizo dirigiéndose a todos los presentes, y poniendo una mano en el hombro de su invitado.

-He venido hasta aquí porque ya tengo resuelta la ubicación del pequeño Malfoy. Y aquí tenemos una muy buena fuente que lo puede confirmar.

El aludido no dijo nada, pero hizo una mueca de disgusto y apretó las mandíbulas ante la mención de aquel apellido, sin a nadie en particular. No era un mortífago, eso estaba claro. Tanto Rabastan como Amycus lo hubieran reconocido. Pero su aspecto les resultaba vagamente familiar, aunque era muy joven para pertenecer a su generación. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que Yaxley se acercó a la única mesa de la pequeña estancia y desplegó sobre ella un pergamino. Era un mapa.

-Tenemos que ponernos en acción lo antes posible, porque de lo contrario el ministerio se pondrá en guardia y malogrará nuestros planes.

-Malas noticias. –habló por primera vez Amycus, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a los otros tres. –Con lo que pasó anoche, de seguro Potter y sus amiguitos ya están juntando gente para comenzar a atacarnos.

Rabastan dio un paso al frente y apretó los puños de manera impulsiva. Ya se había enterado de esa información que le ponía los pelos de punta. Estaba tenso y lívido cuando se dirigió a Yaxley nuevamente, pasando por alto a los demás.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Ya no contamos con Longbottom para extorsionar al ministerio, lo cual fue un grave error de estos dos. –puntualizó el mortífago haciendo un gesto de la cabeza hacia los Carrow, Alecto profundamente dormida en el sofá. –Pero podemos contraatacar por otro lado, aunque tiene que se lo antes posible. –se dirigió a Amycus y le preguntó: -¿Con quién dices que estaba Malfoy anoche, además del grupo de Potter?

-Una chica. La que se metió con Burkes hace dos noches. –contestó este, pensando. –No recuerdo haberla visto antes, pero Alecto asegura que estaba en Hogwarts y era alumna de Slytherin. Me han dicho que se llama Parkinson.

-Ahí lo tienes, es el plan perfecto. –festejó Yaxley, y como vio que los demás lo miraban sin entender, explicó: -Por lo que he averiguado esa chica es la defensora del caso Malfoy; por Lucius y Narcisa. El juicio fue postergado de manera indefinida hace casi un año, pero ya lo fijaron para el mes próximo. Hay que detener ese juicio porque los Malfoy saben demasiado, y son lo suficientemente traidores para usar toda esa información a su favor y en nuestra contra.

-Para entonces ya estaremos todos en Azkaban si no hacemos algo con Potter y los demás ahora mismo. Saldrán a buscarnos de nuevo, de eso estoy seguro. –replicó Amycus con aspecto feroz, algo incómodo. –Lo que hay que hacer es destruirlo a él antes de que levante las fuerzas del ministerio.

-¿Y pretendes matar al Elegido, al niño que destruyó al Señor Oscuro tú solo? –espetó Rabastan con impaciencia. Carrow iba a contestar, pero Yaxley se interpuso.

-Eso no me preocupa. Si hasta ahora no nos encontraron, no hay motivo para que lo hagan de un momento a otro. Además, Rabastan tiene razón. Lo que tenemos que hacer es impedir que nos ataquen si nos encuentran a través de extorsiones, es la única forma que tenemos contra ellos. Además tenemos que encontrar la forma de inmiscuirnos en el ministerio a través de alguien que ya esté dentro. Y no se olviden del juicio de los Malfoy que hay que impedir… -enumeró con los dedos todo lo que había dicho. Y después agregó: -Se pueden matar tres pájaros de un tiro raptando a la chica Parkinson. Si nos la llevamos detendremos el juicio porque no habrá quien defienda a los acusados; extorsionaremos a Draco Malfoy para que no hable una palabra de más, y accederemos al ministerio con la ayuda de alguien que trabaja ahí dentro: ella misma.

Los demás se quedaron callados por un largo instante, asimilando la idea. Rabastan seguía nervioso. La idea de tener más mortífagos a su alrededor era aterradora, porque él no había mantenido un perfil bajo durante tantos años sólo para que se lo echen a perder ahora, que estaba tan cerca de alcanzar su mayor objetivo. Comenzó a andar de manera compulsiva, tratando de pensar. Carrow se acercó a ver el mapa sobre la mesa de madera y lo examinó por un momento, intercambiando miradas con el otro mortífago y mirando de soslayo al desconocido, que se mantenía impasible y taciturno. Volvió a hablar después de un momento, levantando la vista del pergamino:

-¿Cómo vamos a capturarla? No podremos interceptarla cerca del ministerio, es demasiado arriesgado.

-Ahí es donde entra nuestro amigo. Él sabe donde vive Parkinson y está dispuesto a comandar la captura. ¿No es así?

El desconocido asintió sin emoción. Tanto Carrow como Rabastan lo miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Y tú qué es lo que haces aquí? –preguntó el primero.

-Estoy aquí porque tengo un asunto pendiente con Malfoy. –gruñó secamente, hablando por primera vez en lo que llevaba ahí adentro. Yaxley miró a Carrow y retomó la perorata anterior:

-Mañana mismo nos pondremos en marcha. Tú encárgate de conseguir una varita, que nos hace falta, y prepárate para ir a buscar a la chica mañana en la noche. –Carrow asintió. Yaxley miró a Rabastan y éste negó con la cabeza antes incluso de que pudiera decir nada.

-Yo me quedaré aquí, no voy a arriesgarme por una tontería como esa. Y no quiero más mortífagos.

-Lo siento Rabastan, pero tendrás que soportarlos. No hay otro lugar donde llevarla, vamos a traer a la heroína aquí mismo. –repuso secamente Yaxley, Rabastan no podía negarse, de modo que tras un momento de pensarlo, asintió. –Mantente con la cara tapada para que no te reconozca, será mejor así. Tú te encargarás de la entrada al ministerio cuando llegue el momento. –Lestrange volvió a asentir y entonces Yaxley se dirigió al desconocido: -Será mejor que te prepares, Blaise. Poner en marcha esta misión esta en tus manos.

Blaise Zabini sonrió con rencor tras escuchar estas palabras. Asintió con seguridad y miró a Amycus a los ojos, quien lo miraba de manera astuta y desconfiada desde hacía ya un buen rato.

-Tú no eres un mortífago. –le dijo de frente, pero Blaise no bajó la mirada. Lo enfrentó, animándolo a hablar otra vez. -¿Qué es lo que quieres de esos dos? –inquirió, refiriéndose a Pansy y Draco.

-Es cierto, yo no soy un mortífago. –confirmó Zabini sin bajar la mirada, con tono amenazante, y agregó: -Pero lo que quiero de ellos no es asunto tuyo.

Sin embargo, en el tono de su voz era evidente que su gran objetivo nada tenía que ver con que intención de los demás. Era evidente que no le interesaba tomar el ministerio, ni regir a la cárcel, ni levantar las fuerzas del mal. Tampoco le importaba demostrar que no era un simple mago al que Voldemort no había dado reconocimiento, como era el objetivo de Rabastan Lestrange, quien había vivido tras la sombra de su hermano Rodolphus y la de su cuñada Bellatrix por muchos años, incluso dándose por muerto. Su deseo estaba lejos del de todos los otros, aunque sus matices se basaban en la mismísima fuerza de la maldad. Blaise Zabini quería venganza. Y como el Slytherin que era, no iba a parar hasta conseguirla.

Doce campanadas cruzaron la negra noche y llegaron a los oídos de los tres hombres reunidos en la pequeña estancia desde la iglesia del pueblo más próximo. Luces de colores inundaron el cielo dándole la bienvenida al año nuevo. Magos y brujas se abrazaron bajo la nieve en aquel pueblo perdido del norte europeo junto a las montañas. En la otra punta del continente, la familia Weasley salió al jardín de la madriguera para observar de lejos los fuegos artificiales del pueblo _muggle_ más cercano. En Londres, Pansy y Draco brindaron a la luz de las velas de una cena romántica sin tener idea de los planes que estaban tramando contra ellos los mortífagos; quienes se miraron unos a otros, consultaron el reloj y se echaron a reír inconteniblemente. Eran las doce de la noche del primero de enero y en ese momento comenzaba la jornada de captura que daba inicio al atentado con el que pretendían concretar la venganza algunos, y abrazar el poder los otros.

**

* * *

**

Y aca estoy otra vez, complicando las cosas, como no podía ser de otra manera.  
Pero la verdad es que hoy no tengo nada que acotar... solo gracias a los que esten leyendo (si es que hay alguien) y mi acostumbrado cierre de capítulo: Ojalá les guste tanto como me gustó a mi escribirlo.  
Es una linda catarsis.

Hasta el proximo capitulo!


	17. La estrategia de Draco

**Capítulo 17 – La estrategia de Draco **

Pansy tenía el desayuno preparado en la cocina y estaba frente al espejo del baño, maquillándose para el trabajo. Ya se había cambiado y peinado, aunque aún estaba a tiempo y era bastante temprano. No se suponía que debiera trabajar por ser fecha festiva, pero Harry Potter los había citado a ella y a Draco para recomenzar el trabajo que habían dejado pendiente días atrás en el ministerio, y no era que le gustara llegar tarde. Pensó que la ley y la justicia no descansan, sin preguntarse si la maldad tampoco se tomaba vacaciones, porque conocía la respuesta. Cuando acabó de delinearse los ojos con una sutil sombra gris, sonrió a su reflejo satisfecha. No era el maquillaje, ni el peinado, ni la vestimenta que llevaba la que la hacían lucir tan bonita aquel día. Después de todo, eran los mismos productos de belleza, la misma ropa y el mismo pelo de siempre. La luz que llevaban sus ojos era la prueba máxima de lo satisfecha que se sentía poniendo a prueba todo su amor. Se dirigió a su habitación, que estaba en penumbras, y abrió la ventana para que entrara la claridad y corriera el aire fresco. Vio a Draco darse vuelta en la cama, tapándose la cabeza con un brazo y gruñendo algo incomprensible. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estás despierto?

-No.

Ensanchó su sonrisa y tomó las sábanas, haciéndolas a un lado para destaparlo. El joven sólo llevaba puesto un bóxer negro, por lo que sintió el frío de la mañana y buscó las sábanas a tientas sobre el colchón. Dio con la mano de ella y abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días. Es hora de levantarse. –él hizo caso omiso de estas palabras y tiró de ella hacia abajo para recostarla encima de su propio cuerpo. La abrazó por la espalda con una sola mano y volvió a cerrar los ojos, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

-Déjame dormir un poco más… -suplicó con la voz ahogada por el sueño y sintió su pecho, pegado al de él, retorcerse por la silenciosa risa. Pansy alzó la cabeza y comenzó a darle besos rápidos por toda la cara para molestarlo. Acarició con los labios sus mejillas, su nariz, el mentón y los párpados, haciéndole cosquillas con el cabello; hasta que Draco abrió los ojos. –Ok, ya estoy despierto. –hizo a un lado la cabeza para mirar el despertador sobre la mesita de noche. -¡Son las ocho! Aún es temprano…

-Será mejor que lleguemos temprano si queremos acabar con esto pronto, Draco. –apuntó Pansy con tono suave, poniéndose de pie y alisándose la ropa. –Vamos, levántate. El desayuno ya está servido.

Le alcanzó los pantalones y la camisa, que estaban pulcramente colgados en una silla, y el joven Malfoy se los puso a regañadientes, sentado sobre el colchón. Buscó los zapatos bajo la cama y se encaminó al baño mientras ella arreglaba un poco las sábanas con un movimiento de varita y salía rumbo a la cocina para servir el café. Desayunaron juntos, compartiendo el diario El Profeta que había llegado esa mañana, en donde la nota de primera plana resaltaba bajo el título _Rescataron al profesor de Hogwarts secuestrado la semana pasada._ En la página cuatro había un relato detallado de lo sucedido la noche del rescate en el cementerio, con una entrevista exclusiva a uno de los integrantes del E.D. que "por razones de seguridad no quiso dar su nombre ni el de ninguno de los involucrados en el suceso". Nada se decía sobre Harry Potter, ni mucho menos sobre los Slytherin. Por supuesto, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con que era mejor así. Después de lavar los trastos con un hechizo sencillo, Pansy se calzó su par de zapatos preferidos y se encaminaron juntos al ministerio a través de la red Flu. Salieron al Atrio, donde un centenar de magos semidormidos caminaban con prisa, chocándose unos a otros, y se dirigieron a los ascensores para llegar a la oficina de Potter, quien acababa de llegar. Tenía aspecto cansado y un poco alicaído, pero los saludó a ambos amablemente.

-No los esperaba tan temprano, la verdad. Disculpen el desorden. –señaló, apuntando con la cabeza al escritorio de su despacho, tan abarrotado de papeles y memorándums que no se veía ni un resquicio de la madera de roble. Los invitó a sentarse, haciendo a un lado la mitad de los pergaminos y metiéndolos desordenadamente en un cajón. -¿Les apetece un café?

-No, gracias. Acabamos de desayunar. –dijo Pansy, pero al instante enrojeció violentamente por el uso deliberado del verbo en plural. Decir algo así era, a su entender, dar por sabido que estaban juntos. ¿Lo estaban? De todas maneras, Harry no se sorprendió ni hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Hizo aparecer una tetera y una taza y se sirvió. Después de beber un sorbito, los miró a ambos y comentó:

-Yo no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo. Llevé a Ginny a King's Cross temprano esta mañana, para volver al colegio.

-No sabía que estuviera estudiando todavía. –comentó Draco con naturalidad, como si hablara con un viejo colega. Pansy se irguió un poco en su asiento, aliviada por el cambio de tema y el trato casi amable que esos dos se daban ahora.

-Ha decidido seguir. Ella estaba en sexto año cuando culminó la guerra, por lo que no le dieron la posibilidad de cursar el séptimo año libre como a nosotros. –aquello era cierto. Los que estaban en séptimo curso de Hogwarts antes de la guerra habían hecho un curso rápido para rendir los EXTASIS en el ministerio. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Pansy habían concluido de esa forma sus estudios antes de buscar un trabajo, al igual que muchos otros. Draco, por el contrario, había abandonado al final del sexto curso y no retomó la tarea, ocupado en buscar la libertad de sus padres. –Al principio no quería volver, segura de que no le hacían falta los exámenes finales para concretar con sus expectativas laborales. –continuó Harry, sonriendo tras su taza de porcelana.

-¿Expectativas laborales? ¿Qué quiere hacer? –preguntó Pansy con curiosidad.

-Quidditch. –los tres sonrieron al mismo tiempo. –Pero su madre la obligó a terminar sus estudios. Y aunque estaba bastante molesta, acabó por darle la razón. Ahora es capitana de Gryffindor y es una excelente cazadora. –concluyó, henchido de orgullo. Los ojos le brillaban con añoranza, recordando su sexto año, la época en que salieron juntos por un corto tiempo, antes de la muerte de Dumbledore. Se perdió en los recuerdos mientras Pansy y Draco se miraban, sonriendo de medio lado. Les resultó algo cursi hablar así de su prometida, por lo que compartieron una mirada divertida de complicidad, haciendo esfuerzos para no reírse abiertamente. Alguien tocó la puerta y Harry salió de su letargo de manera repentina para indicar a la persona que pase. El mismísimo ministro de la magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, hizo acto de presencia en la oficina. Los tres se pusieron de pie de manera casi automática.

-Buenos días. –saludó con su voz grave y profunda el ministro, acercándose a ellos. –Siéntense, por favor. No quisiera interrumpir su trabajo. –sacó la varita del bolsillo e hizo aparecer una silla más para sentarse junto a los otros dos, del lado de Pansy.

-En realidad, todavía no estábamos trabajando. –confesó Harry tranquilamente, con una sonrisa de disculpa. Hablaba con Kingsley con naturalidad porque se conocían desde hacía un buen tiempo, antes de que se convirtiera en ministro y Harry tomara su lugar en el departamento de aurores.

-Nosotros acabamos de llegar, señor ministro. –se apresuró a añadir Pansy, quien no tenía la misma confianza. Él asintió y miró a Draco por primera vez.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el trato que hiciste con mi auror, Malfoy? –preguntó bruscamente, logrando que el joven empalideciera y se pusiera rígido en su asiento. Iba a contestar algo, pero Harry se adelantó antes de que pudiera decir una palabra.

-No fue un trato, King. Fue algo así como un acuerdo… un ajuste de cuentas pendientes. –intentó suavizar, mirando a Draco instintivamente, quien asintió con la cabeza. Pansy los miraba a ambos con el entrecejo fruncido, comenzando a descubrir parte de lo que se había perdido. –Yo voy a declarar en el juicio de sus padres y él va a poner su parte en la búsqueda de los mortífagos que todavía están libres.

-Voy a participar en su captura. –agregó el Slytherin con frialdad. Kingsley lo miró alzando una ceja, pero no replicó nada más, aparentemente satisfecho. A partir de ese momento tuvo una actitud más indiferente y menos hostil con él. Era evidente que no tenía motivos para confiar, pero tampoco podía desconfiar de la palabra de Harry. No era él quien tomaría la decisión última cuando se resolviera el fallo de los Malfoy, de todos modos.

-Señor ministro… -la voz de Pansy rompió el silencio, y los tres se volvieron para mirarla. –Nosotros ya estamos listos para reabrir esa causa. Sólo falta que el Wizengamot…

-Si, ya lo sé. El juzgado ya envió las citaciones a declarar. –interrumpió Kingsley con impaciencia. –Es un tema complicado, por lo que es probable que estipulen la fecha para dentro de dos, o tres semanas. Por el momento yo no puedo hacer nada.

Pansy asintió y miró a Draco, como disculpándose por no poder hacer nada más por acelerar las cosas. Éste asintió vagamente, sin sonreír, pero a su vez haciéndole un gesto para que se despreocupara. Harry volvió a hablar.

-Bueno, entonces es hora de que trabajemos en el otro tema que nos concierne a todos. –se aclaró la garganta y miró a Kingsley. -¿Leíste _El Profeta_ esta mañana?

-Sí, ¿qué hay con eso?

-Creí que te habrías enterado. Es por eso que te mandé a llamar: fuimos nosotros los que rescatamos a Neville anteanoche.

-Vaya, qué sorpresa. ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada tus compañeros?

-No fue una misión de aurores. Surgió de improviso. Y con "nosotros" no me refería a mí y al resto del departamento. –aclaró Harry con vaguedad. El hombre se inclinó un poco hacia el escritorio y Pansy se removió en su silla, algo incómoda.

-Explícame, Harry. ¿De qué me perdí? –pidió amablemente, muerto de curiosidad.

-Hemos conseguido la ubicación de los Carrow de manera imprevista. Quienes estábamos presentes –señaló a los dos Slytherin con una mano, que inclinaron la cabeza levemente como acto reflejo –y un grupo de ex integrantes del Ejército de Dumbledore, que se unieron después, salimos a buscarlo a Nueva Orleáns. Dimos con ellos y tuvimos un encuentro que ya debes haber leído en el diario, pero no pudimos hacer nada por retenerlos, porque habían bebido la poción de la suerte.

Hizo una pausa en la que el ministro carraspeó y se rascó la mejilla lampiña, impresionado. Luego de tomar aire, Harry continuó:

-El hecho es que te llamé con intención de pedirte una autorización para alistar al escuadrón de aurores y capturarlos cuanto antes. No sabemos cuáles son sus planes ni con qué tipo de sorpresas podemos enfrentarnos. Pero los mortífagos que quedan libres no son muchos, y si estamos preparados, podemos acabar con ellos antes de que intenten levantarse contra nosotros.

Un silencio gélido le siguió a estas palabras, mientras el representante del mundo mágico asimilaba la idea y meditaba al respecto. Los otros tres jóvenes esperaban una respuesta, expectantes.

-Me parece bien. ¿Cuándo quieres empezar con esto?

-Si Hestia me lo permite, ahora mismo. –contestó Harry con los ojos brillantes de emoción y anticipo. Pero para su sorpresa, Kingsley negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

-Tu jefa está de licencia por un tiempo indefinido; y aunque tú estés a cargo del departamento mientras ella no pueda trabajar, yo no te lo permito. –sentenció sin maldad, y ante la incredulidad del auror, agregó: -No lo tomes a mal, amigo, pero creo que estás siendo muy poco considerado con tus subalternos. Hoy es día libre para todos, no se supone que daban trabajar. Si estás dispuesto, pueden comenzar mañana mismo. Pero no dejaré que te leves a mis viejos compañeros de trabajo con la resaca de anoche a una misión. Jamás me lo perdonarían.

Sonrió nuevamente y se puso de pie. Harry, que no había caído en la cuenta hasta entonces de que era primero de enero, asintió, dándole la razón no sin un poco de pesadumbre. Se puso de pie también, al igual que los otros dos, y los miró con aire nuevamente alicaído.

-En ese caso, vuelvan mañana por la mañana, a eso de las once. Vayan directamente a la sala de audiencias de la última vez. Los estaré esperando con el señor Weasley y el resto de los aurores.

Caminaron hasta la puerta del despacho, donde saludaron al ministro que en seguida se dirigió a los ascensores. Los Slytherin se quedaron hablando un momento más con el moreno.

-Lamento hacerlos venir tan temprano sin razón. –se disculpó, rascándose la cabeza con algo de nerviosismo.

-No hay problema. –aseguró Pansy de manera comprensiva, mirando a Draco con una sonrisa cómplice. Esta vez se iba a guardar para ella el comentario que le hubiera gustado decir en voz alta, sobre cuánto le costaba a algunos despertarse temprano. –Nosotros ya nos vamos. Hasta mañana, Harry.

-Adiós, Potter. –saludó Draco, y juntos se encaminaron hacia la salida. Volvieron al Atrio, ahora menos concurrido, y Pansy miró el reloj.

-Son las diez y cuarto. ¿Qué te parece ir a dar una vuelta y luego buscar un lugar para almorzar? –preguntó despreocupadamente cuando se acercaban a las puertas de roble que separaban el ministerio del mundo _muggle_. Draco negó con la cabeza con auténtico pesar.

-Lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Dejémoslo para otro día.

_Quisiera no mentirte. _

-Oh… está bien, no hay problema. –dijo ella, aunque su voz sonaba algo decepcionada. -¿Vas a ver a tus padres?

_Quisiera que lo sepas… pero esperaré el momento adecuado._

-Sí. –sintió el remordimiento por primera vez al tener que mentirle tan descaradamente. Pero no quería, no _podía_ decirle la verdad. –Es probable que llegue tarde…

_Algún día te lo contaré todo. _

-En ese caso… -murmuró ella, componiendo una sonrisa y rebuscando en su bolso, que se había descolgado de brazo y ahora apoyaba sobre una de sus piernas, balanceándola en el aire con agilidad. Sacó un juego de llaves y las duplicó mediante magia, tendiéndoselas a él con tranquilidad. –por si no estoy cuando vuelvas. Daré un paseo por Londres de todos modos. –agregó, encogiéndose de hombros. Se puso en puntas de pie, porque aún a pesar de llevar tacos resultaba pequeña a su lado, y le dio un beso suave entre la mejilla y la comisura de los labios. Luego se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad. Draco se quedó un momento de pie, observando las llaves con incredulidad y algo de ternura. Aquello era definitivamente mucho más de lo que esperaba. ¿Es que anoche mismo no le había demostrado que no le tenía confianza? Se estaba poniendo a prueba a sí misma… por él. La alcanzó un momento antes de que doblara la esquina y la abrazó por la cintura, para darle un beso profundo pero igualmente suave en la boca, tomándola por sorpresa. Ella respondió, gustosa, con una leve sonrisa de suficiencia, rodeándolo por el cuello con sus brazos. Momentos después se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, apoyándose en la frente del otro. Draco se sentía sumamente culpable, y aunque sabía que no podía hacer nada contra ese sentimiento, aquel gesto intentaba de alguna manera reparar su mentira.

_Algún día lo sabrás… te lo prometo._

-Cuídate, por favor. –susurró en su oído, y fue más una súplica febril que un simple pedido despreocupado. Pansy besó sus labios una vez más y se soltó de su abrazo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos con infinita ternura.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien. Vete antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir, macho. –respondió alegremente, arrancándole una sonrisa. Draco comenzó a caminar, de espaldas, en dirección contraria a la de ella, y antes de que se diera media vuelta para desaparecer, ella le gritó: -¡Te veo luego!

¿Cómo iba a saber ella que su paz se quebraría abruptamente esa misma noche antes de volverlo a ver? ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que rompería su promesa de estar bien sin proponérselo?

* * *

Ahora estaba ante las puertas de un enorme caserón que se alzaba imponente en toda su estructura, sintiendo cómo en su interior tenía lugar una pequeña lucha por enfrentar o huir de sus obligaciones. Las rejas del jardín, altas y negras, lo separaban de un destino prefijado con antelación y contra su voluntad, porque nadie le había preguntado su opinión al respecto cuando tomaron aquella decisión por él. Lamentaba no haber protestado cuando aún estaba a tiempo, pero sabía, presentía que ahora era una causa perdida, aunque estaba dispuesto a luchar por ello hasta obtener lo que quería. Le habían ofrecido una ayuda que necesitaba sin haberla pedido, y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad. Tal vez, si esperaba un poco más y las cosas salían como él lo deseaba, podía rebelarse a todo y a todos y comenzar a tomar sus propias decisiones. El único aspecto que le resultaba favorable de que Lucius y Narcisa estuvieran en Azkaban era la libertad que ahora tenía de hacer lo que le diera la gana sin recibir mandatos de nadie. Todo resultaba tan absurdamente contradictorio ahora que lo veía frente a sus ojos, alzándose como un imponente gigante demoledor de ilusiones, que por un largo rato se quedó de pie ante las puertas de hierro, mirándolas de cerca como sin ver, intentando razonar con claridad. Pero lo cierto es que él no poseía la virtud calculadora y reflexiva de quienes piensan antes de actuar. Se guiaba por impulsos y tomaba decisiones repentinas, instantáneas, irrefrenables. Su propia impulsividad lo llevó a sacar la varita y tocar con ella la reja antes de haberlo planeado.

Casi al instante apareció frente a él un elfo menudo y muy viejo, envuelto en una toalla de baño a modo de toga, que lo miró por entre los barrotes, primero con desconfianza y luego con reconocimiento. Se inclinó ante él en una profunda y respetuosa reverencia y abrió la reja sin tocarla con un movimiento de la mano, al tiempo que chillaba:

-Bienvenido, joven Malfoy. El amo estará encantado de verlo.

Draco hizo una mueca, incapaz de mantenerse rígido frente a lo que le esperaba. Suspiró con pesar, pensando que aquel día sería definitivamente largo, y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a caminar en silencio por el sendero curvilíneo de piedra rojiza que lo llevaba a la entrada de la mansión, mientras el elfo lo seguía a pocos pasos, trotando para alcanzar su ritmo. La puerta de roble ante él se abrió sin necesidad de que la tocara, y le dio paso a un inmenso salón lujoso de paredes blancas y suelo de fría losa gris.

-Tome asiento, joven Malfoy. En seguida avisaré al amo que usted está aquí.

Draco no le hizo caso y se quedó de pie en medio de la sala, mirando sin asomo de curiosidad alrededor. Había varios sillones repartidos cerca de una mesita baja de madera tallada, cuadros en las cuatro paredes que mostraban a sus ocupantes profundamente dormidos, jarrones de porcelana tan altos que casi rozaban el techo y una enorme chimenea apagada que con un toque mágico podía calentar todo el ambiente en muy poco tiempo. La luz del sol entraba por las grandes ventanas que daban al jardín delantero de la casa e iluminaban la claridad de las paredes dándole un brillo alegre y casi sobrenatural. Nada más alejado de la expresión que Draco portaba en ese momento. El pequeño elfo había desaparecido hacia la segunda planta de la casa por unas escaleras grandes de igualmente blanca losa, por donde minutos después bajó el dueño de aquella enorme casona. Miró a Draco con una amplia sonrisa rasgada detrás de su espeso bigote negro, pulcramente cortado, y se acercó a él tendiendo la mano para estrecharla con la suya con actitud afable.

-Draco, querido… qué bueno verte. –saludó, clavando sus negras pupilas en los ojos grises. Era casi tan alto como él, tenía la edad de su padre, o tal vez algunos años más. Era de contextura grande y anchas espaldas, contaba con un pelo negro azabache, al igual que el bigote y los ojos, y llevaba puesta una túnica de mago color manteca que entonaba perfectamente con la decoración de su sala de estar. Draco hizo un esfuerzo por devolverle la falsa sonrisa, consciente de que sólo lograría alcanzar una mueca torcida en sus labios apretados. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde tu última visita. ¿Te parece beber un té?

-Gracias, pero yo ya…

-¡Olive! –llamó el anfitrión, haciendo caso omiso al resto de la frase, que se perdió en un murmullo algo malhumorado. Al instante apareció ante ellos otro elfo, hembra, también envuelta en una toalla, que hizo una reverencia a nadie en particular y escuchó la orden que se le dio sin levantar la vista de sus pies descalzos. –Trae un té y unos bollos para compartir con nuestro invitado. Y date prisa.

-En seguida, amo.

-Ven, Draco, toma asiento. –indicó el hombre cuando la sierva se hubo ido rumbo a la cocina por una puerta a la derecha del salón. Le puso una mano en la espalda y le indicó uno de los sillones junto a la mesita de madera, sentándose él mismo enfrente. Draco sabía que a partir de ese momento comenzaba la jornada de disgustos; aún así, puso su mejor cara y se sentó en la punta del sillón, sin encontrar pretextos para huir de su mirada. -¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano un día festivo?

Al joven le hubiera gustado comentar que su idea era deshacerse del asunto lo más rápido posible, pero se abstuvo de decir la verdad y sólo contestó, vagamente:

-Vengo del ministerio y pensé en contestar personalmente a su carta de ayer.

-Maravilloso. –replicó sonriente el otro en el momento en que la elfina llamada Olive volvía a entrar, haciendo equilibrio con una enorme bandeja de té, bollos y masas secas frente a sus ojos. Sirvió de la infusión en sendas tazas de porcelana azul marino y luego se marchó caminando hacia atrás en una reverencia muda, sin recibir un agradecimiento ni nada que se le parezca. Draco no supo si "maravilloso" hacía referencia a su visita o a la llegada del té. –Tengo que reconocer que me has tomado desprevenido. Anoche festejamos la llegada del año nuevo hasta muy tarde, apenas llevaba un rato despierto cuando me anunciaron que habías llegado. –continuó, después de beber un sorbo de su taza e incitarlo a comer algo, aunque el muchacho rechazó el plato con un gesto.

-Disculpe, no era mi intención molestarlo.

El hombre soltó una risa estridente y atronadora en la que, sin embargo, no participaban sus ojos oscuros, entrecerrados, que lo observaban fijamente a través del vapor que manaba de su té. De seguro iba a contestar alguna cosa socarrona, con esa actitud tan suya. Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, porque desde el pie de las escaleras se oyó el ruidito inconfundible de una persona carraspeando para hacerse notar. Ambos giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo y se encontraron bajo la atenta mirada de una mujer rubia, sin edad, increíblemente pálida, y muy, muy bella. Estaba completamente erguida en toda su estatura, que no era poca, con un porte majestuoso. Una mano apoyada indiferentemente en la baranda blanca y el otro brazo laxo junto al cuerpo, en actitud aparentemente relajada. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en los de Draco y era portadora de una expresión altanera en sus rasgos duros, aristocráticos; que podía intimidar hasta al más ciego de los ciegos. Incluso a él, que tenía la misma capacidad de congelar con la mirada. Sus fuerzas flaquearon, aunque, para su suerte, estaba sentado. El cabello, la piel, las ropas de esa hermosa mujer irradiaban brillo propio, paralelo a la luz del día. Pero sus ojos eran hielo puro y hacían contraste con todo lo demás en esa expresión paralizadora y desconfiada. Se acercó a ellos caminando despacio y sin inmutar un ápice las facciones de su rostro. Sin dejar de mirarlo como si le leyera los pensamientos, la historia de vida, su memoria. Y sobre todo sus intenciones, su identidad.

-Abigail. –suspiró el hombre, poniéndose de pie para recibirla con una extraña expresión, como aletargada. Esa mujer tenía que ser medio _veela_. No podía ser humana y tan increíblemente hermosa. –Recuerdas a Draco Malfoy, ¿verdad?

-Cómo olvidarlo. –la mujer asintió, hablando con su voz profunda, pero suave. No había dejado de mirarlo ni por un solo instante mientras se sentaba junto a su esposo. –Eres idéntico a tu padre.

-Me lo han dicho en incontables ocasiones. –respondió Draco mordazmente. Había captado la indirecta: sabía que ella no hablaba sólo del parecido físico, sino también de la personalidad de Lucius. Y del hecho de que ambos se habían convertido en mortífagos. El joven sabía que esa mujer detestaba a su padre. Conocía la historia: era la mejor amiga de su madre desde que eran adolescentes, y había intentado convencer a Narcisa de no casarse con él, sin éxito, durante mucho tiempo. A Draco lo odiaba por desplazamiento, o eso era lo que él suponía. El anfitrión de la casa interrumpió aquella muda batalla de miradas rencorosas cuando comprendió la incomodidad del momento después de salir de aletargamiento producido por la irrupción de su mujer en el salón. Se dirigió a ella con la mayor naturalidad que pudo sacar en el tono de su voz:

-Cariño, ¿ya están despiertas las niñas?

Abigail miró a su marido y asintió secamente.

-Están tomando su desayuno, Lysander.

-Diles que se alisten para recibir a nuestro invitado. Mientras tanto aprovecharemos para tener unos momentos a solas. Almorzaremos todos juntos en una hora. –indicó de vuelta el hombre, que evidentemente llevaba la voz de mando. La mujer volvió a ponerse de pie y se dirigió a la planta alta nuevamente, sin decir una palabra más y sin darles otra mirada. Cuando desapareció en el rellano superior, el joven y el adulto se pusieron de pie. –Draco, ven a mi despacho. Quiero hablar contigo.

Ya lo sabía, no tenía necesidad de decirlo. Había quedado claro sobre qué quería hablarle cuando leyó la carta recibida el día anterior; atándolo nuevamente, después de meses de ausencia, a un viejo compromiso. Ese compromiso con el que no estaba de acuerdo y que, además, se contradecía rotundamente con sus sentimientos. Aún así, sabía que no le convenía plantear sus contradicciones ahora. Necesitaba de él la mano que le ofrecía. Ya se las arreglaría después para salir victorioso sin cumplir con lo pactado, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a sus padres. A su madre, mejor dicho.

Habían entrado por una puerta disimulada a la izquierda del salón que conducía a una enorme biblioteca. En el centro de la habitación había un escritorio con una fotografía familiar que el muchacho evitó mirar mientras se sentaba en un taburete de madera.

-Es una suerte que hayas venido, Draco. –lo distrajo de sus pensamientos la voz del hombre otra vez, que lo miraba fijamente con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa de trabajo, sin un asomo de sonrisa. Se había olvidado de los modales amables. –Como ya te expliqué por correo, me he enterado del asunto del juicio de tus padres. ¿Qué puedes decir de eso?

-Bueno… -reflexionó un momento, buscando las palabras en su repertorio. –El hecho es que van a ser enjuiciados dentro de dos o tres semanas, no se sabe aún la fecha exacta. El Wizengamot llamará a declarar a otros dos testigos, además de los que yo presento.

-¿Y quiénes son los que van a declarar a favor? Además de ti mismo, supongo.

-Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger... y Harry Potter.

El hombre llamado Lysander abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa. De seguro aquella era una respuesta que no se esperaba.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo? –farfulló, incrédulo.

-Por supuesto. –gruñó Draco, molesto por la pregunta estúpida. –Son las tres declaraciones más fuertes con las que contamos. Ellos mismos pueden reconocer que mis padres no participaron activamente en la guerra. –meditó por un momento. Recordó lo que había leído en la declaración de Potter y en seguida agregó, viendo que era el momento adecuado: -Mejor dicho: que mi madre no participó en ninguna redada en nombre de Voldemort.

Y aquello era tan cierto como que su nombre era Draco Malfoy. Su madre no era una mortífaga. Jamás había empuñado la varita contra otro ser vivo. Nunca había realizado un maleficio imperdonable. Su relación con las artes oscuras era, a su entender, nula; y si existía, se limitaba a estar casada con Lucius Malfoy. Ella estaba libre de todo cargo; su historial limpio, su libertad asegurada. Quien pendía de un hilo, en verdad, era su padre. El hombre frente a él comprendió la indirecta en seguida, y asintió pesadamente. Draco sabía lo que eso significaba, pero no se dejó convencer por un gesto. _No está muerto quien pelea_, pensó.

-Tienes todas las de ganar, muchacho. Cissy saldrá en libertad en menos de lo que tardes en decir "justicia". –comenzó a hablar, y cuando Draco iba a decir algo, lo acalló con un gesto de la mano. –Sin embargo… la situación de Lucius es más complicada. El no puede demostrar su inocencia, porque en verdad es culpable. Muchas, demasiadas miradas apuntaron hacia él en tiempos de guerra. Tomó la actitud equivocada y perdió el respeto que se le tenía en la comunidad. La verdad es que yo…

-Usted me dijo que puede hacer algo por ellos. –interrumpió Draco sin poder contenerse. –Usted aseguró que tiene contactos en el ministerio. Si mi madre puede salir, entonces también podrá hacer algo por mi padre.

-No es tan fácil, muchacho. –el hombre negó con la cabeza seriamente, imitando un gesto comprensivo que de todos modos le joven no se creyó. –Yo puedo acelerar las cosas para que el Wizengamot falle a favor de Narcisa lo antes posible, e incluso, si me lo pides, adelantar el juicio o averiguar quiénes serán llamados a declarar. Pero a la hora de la verdad, el fallo de tu padre se verá comprometido o no dependiendo de los testimonios a los que la corte de lugar, y eso es algo contra lo que no podré competir.

-¡Tiene que haber una manera! –replicó Draco, comenzando a indignarse. ¿Para eso lo había llamado? ¿Para engañarlo, darle una esperanza, y luego decirle que la causa ya estaba perdida? No había nada que ese hombre le estuviera ofreciendo, que él no pudiera hacer por cuenta propia. El enojo comenzaba a subir a sus mejillas en un calor abrasante de manera precipitada. –Usted los conoce. Puede extorsionarlos.

-Ni con todo el dinero del mundo se borrarán las marcas en el legajo de tu padre. –le dijo de manera despectiva, alzando las cejas y enfrentando la mirada llena de odio de Draco. –Cálmate, hijo. Haré lo que pueda por ellos. Haré lo que pueda por ti.

-Contésteme una pregunta y acabemos con esto –olvidando todos los recursos aristocráticos de educación, Draco habló con tono amenazante, sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada que el otro le devolvió al alzar la voz. -¿Puede asegurar que mi padre saldrá en libertad cuando se lleve a cabo el juicio, sí o no?

El anfitrión pareció meditar la respuesta, mientras se llevaba una mano al bigote y se inclinaba levemente hacia atrás en su butaca de fina madera. No lo miraba, había alzado la vista al techo y lo contemplaba fijamente mientras se hundía en un silencio hosco que intentaba parecer reflexivo. Cuando volvió a bajar la mirada Draco estaba al borde del colapso nervioso. Ese hombre lo sacaba de quicio.

-No. Sólo puedo decirte que voy a intentarlo.

Extorsión. Eso era, claramente, una extorsión. Intentaba tenerlo en la palma de la mano como a un pichón, pero Draco no se iba a dejar amedrentar. No si podía prescindir de él. Tenía de su lado la inocencia de su madre. Y el pacto que había hecho con Potter. Y a Pansy, sobre todo a Pansy. En ese momento ella era lo más importante. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue una negación rotunda, y estuvo tentado a ponerse de pie y largarse de allí sin decir una palabra más. Pero se quedó, porque sabía que había una puerta abierta y un problema que todavía no estaba resuelto. Se quedó porque tenía que probar su suerte, porque ya estaba allí y no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Si no hay nada que pueda hacer por mi padre, entonces le pediré, con todo respeto, que se haga a un lado. El fallo de mi madre está resuelto aún antes de comenzado el juicio. –le temblaba ligeramente la voz. Ahora sí hizo ademán de levantarse, pero en contra de lo esperado, el hombre se inclinó ferozmente contra el escritorio, traspasándolo con una gélida mirada, mientras lo tomaba de manera impulsiva por la muñeca para retenerlo en el lugar. Habló en un susurro lo suficientemente audible como para sonar a amenaza.

-Te prometí que iba a interferir a favor de tus padres, y voy a cumplir con mi promesa. Pero tú tienes que cumplir también con tu parte, jovencito. –amenazó secamente, adelantándose a lo que aún no estaba dicho. Pero Draco lo comprendió al instante, porque supo que en sus ojos estaba la obvia respuesta a la pregunta implícita. Iba a huir de su compromiso así tuviera que luchar con todos los mortífagos que quedaban en el mundo entero. Pensó cuidadosamente lo que iba a decir mientras se soltaba sutilmente, pero con firmeza, del agarre. Estaba jugándose a todo o nada.

-Mientras mis padres estén encarcelados, yo no podré pensar en casarme, señor Greengrass.

-No es necesario que lo pienses. Sólo espero que no se te olvide. –se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta del despacho mientras Draco lo seguía para no quedarse atrás ni dejarle la última palabra. Quería seguir discutiendo, porque no podría seguir acumulando esa ventolera de sensaciones en la mitad del pecho. Lysander Greengrass apoyó la mano en el picaporte pero no lo giró, sino que se volteó apenas, para hablarle sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara, como si le diera una última advertencia. –Tu compromiso con mi hija es _un pacto que no se puede romper. _

Sin dar más explicaciones, abrió la puerta de un tirón, y los dos hombres se quedaron de piedra cuando en el espacio que había entre el marco de bronce y el salón principal, la delgada figura de una muchacha de no más de diecisiete años se apareció ante ellos, con una expresión indescifrable y sin intimidarse por ser descubierta oyendo conversaciones ajenas. En sus relucientes ojos negros, idénticos a los de su padre, estaba la evidencia de que había oído toda la conversación. Y a simple vista, no parecía contenta con ello.

-Astoria… -suspiró el señor Greengrass, tomado por sorpresa. La joven no lo miraba, sino que tenía los ojos fijamente clavados en las pupilas de Draco, con la misma profundidad con que lo miraba su madre, con la única diferencia en el color claramente diferente del iris. La expresión era parecida, si no la misma. Su padre se recompuso de la sorpresa de manera casi instantánea. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Su tono no era amable, pero tampoco era el mismo con el que se había dirigido a Draco. Su voz fría pareció no tener resonancia a oídos de ella, que reaccionó unos segundos más tarde a la pregunta recibida; y, cuando lo hizo, respondió sin dejar de mirar al invitado a los ojos:

-Quiero hablar con _mi prometido_, padre. –señaló, resaltando las dos palabras que Draco menos quería escuchar en ese momento. Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo en el que se sostuvieron la mirada sin quebrar las fuerzas, ni uno ni otro. Astoria cortó el contacto visual cuando por fin miró a su padre a la cara, agregando con voz cortante: -A solas.

Lysander Greengrass carraspeó y evaluó la situación. Pareció estar de acuerdo, porque se adelantó, haciéndose a un lado del dintel de la puerta, y dando un paso al frente. Susurró algo en el oído de su hija, quien asintió brevemente con la cabeza sin sonreír ni demostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro lánguido y anguloso. Finalmente el hombre salió, echando una mirada furtiva a Draco antes de darse vuelta. La joven entró al estudio y cerró la puerta tras de sí sin mirarlo. Cuando se dio vuelta, sus ojos brillaban de manera repentina, en apariencia, cargados de ira. Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, él se adelantó:

-No sé que es lo que estuviste escuchando tras la puerta, pero en el caso de que no lo sepas, no voy a casarme contigo. Estoy enamorado de otra persona y no voy a echar a perder mi relación por un estúpido pacto familiar hecho sin mi consentimiento.

Astoria abrió los ojos con sorpresa, abofeteada por lo abrupto de la declaración. Y Draco hizo algo parecido, sorprendido por sus propias palabras. _¿Qué dije?_, pensó, mordiéndose el labio inferior en una especie de acto reflejo. El rostro de Pansy acudió a su mente de inmediato, y entonces supo que no había mentido. Que aquellas palabras no habían sido un engaño, un desliz o un simple hablar por hablar. Supo que lo decía en serio, porque _en verdad estaba enamorado de Pansy Parkinson._

Olvidando con quién estaba, con qué, y para qué, volvió la mirada hacia adentro, al interior de su cabeza, perdiéndose en un recuerdo reciente; y sonrió de manera casi imperceptible ante su propio descubrimiento. Efectivamente, se había enamorado. Pero aunque no era fácil notar su presencia por ese impenetrable silencio que se había obstinado en fabricar entre los dos, Astoria Greengrass estaba allí, frente a él, evaluándolo con la mirada. Finalmente habló, con una voz neutra y fría, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no tocar extremos ni ser despectiva.

-Eso es más de lo que yo deseaba saber. –caminó hasta el escritorio de su padre y se sentó en la butaca frente a él, tomando el lugar que Lysander Greengrass había dejado, pero no invitó a Draco a sentarse, sino que se lo quedó mirando por un momento. –De todos modos, no me interesa. Yo tampoco quiero casarme contigo y estoy en total desacuerdo con la decisión de mi padre. Todavía no entiendo por qué pretenden unirnos si ni siquiera ellos se soportan.

-De hecho, se detestan. –replicó Draco. Ambos tenían las mismas dudas, evidentemente; por lo que en un punto, estaban aliados. Ninguno quería casarse. Y ninguno comprendía el motivo del acuerdo.

-Aún así no puedo convencer a mi padre de que deje de lado esta estupidez. –repuso ella, pensativa. Se miró las uñas para no mirarlo a él a la cara y agregó: -Aunque si sigues portándote tan mal como lo estás haciendo, tal vez no tenga que hacer mucho para lograrlo de una vez por todas.

-¿A qué te refieres? –alzó una ceja, sorprendido. Dio un paso hacia el escritorio, pero no se sentó. Demasiada familiaridad que no venía al caso.

-¿Crees que no sé por qué estás aquí? –espetó ella, volviendo a mirarlo. Sus ojos oscuros destellaban con malicia. –Si mi padre no es lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprenderlo, allá el, pero a mi me bastó con escuchar la conversación que acaban de tener. Sé que pretendes sacar partido de esto para el juicio de tus padres y luego salir huyendo del matrimonio. –Draco iba a replicar algo, pero ella no se lo permitió, porque alzó una mano con molestia para hacerlo callar antes de que pudiera abrir la boca. –Haz lo que quieras, Malfoy, no me interesa. Pórtate como un maldito mortífago con cuanta gente se te de la gana, yo no me voy a meter en tus negocios sucios. –se puso de pie, corriendo la butaca a un costado y mirándolo amenazadoramente. –Pero si te atreves a hacerle algo a mi familia…

-Tienes una perspectiva equivocada de todo esto, niña. –respondió él, ácidamente, ante ese último comentario. Tal vez la joven creía que él era capaz de hacerle daño a alguien con tal de lograr sus objetivos, lo cual era sencillamente ridículo. El no era un mortífago, y la marca en su brazo no significaba nada. Para ser un mortífago había que tener mucho más que una fea cicatriz y un pasado oscuro. Él estaba del otro lado. En el punto medio entre la inocencia y la fatalidad. –Yo no voy a discutir mis asuntos contigo. Pero lo último que haría sería levantar mi varita contra tu familia.

-Y sin embargo pretendes aprovecharte del dinero y las influencias de mi padre para engañarlo y salirte con la tuya.

-Eso es asunto mío.

-No. –ella negó con la cabeza, y para su sorpresa, sonrió. –Es asunto mío también. Porque si lo haces, entonces no habrá matrimonio. Y ambos estamos de acuerdo en que así debe ser, ¿verdad?

El joven Slytherin lo pensó por un momento. Sonrió de medio lado, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho ella, y asintió.

-Entonces hazlo. Pero hazlo bien. Yo aportaré mi parte si es necesario. Simula que aceptarás este estúpido trato y luego lárgate de mi vida y la de mi familia. De esa manera terminaremos todos contentos; pero sobre todo, tú y yo nos salimos con la nuestra.

-Hecho. ¿Es un trato? –ironizó, extendiendo la mano frente a ella. Astoria lo evaluó con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no se movió ni tomó su mano en respuesta. Se puso de pie y pasó por su lado, diciendo:

-Es un trato, pero no te voy a tomar la palabra. No hago negocios con mortífagos.

Abrió la puerta del despacho y salió dejándolo a él solo, rabiando su indignación. Aunque de alguna manera las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que él esperaba, había algo que olía mal en todo aquel asunto. ¿Cómo era posible que, aún a pesar de que su padre y la madre de Astoria se odiaban, sus familias se hubieran metido en ese ridículo acuerdo que él iba a romper pronto? Tendría que hablarlo con su madre en la próxima visita a Azkaban.

Salió de la pequeña oficina y se dirigió al salón, donde Lysander Greengrass y su hija lo estaban esperando. Astoria tenía una expresión neutra, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos dos, y él tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para imitarla. El hombre de la casa simuló también su parte, porque cuando su esposa apareció nuevamente en el salón, acompañada de la mayor de sus hijas, Daphne; se dirigió al invitado amablemente para persuadirlo de quedarse a almorzar. Draco aceptó sin convicción, sabiendo que no tenía muchas alternativas. El malestar que había sentido esa mañana al despedirse de Pansy volvió con toda su intensidad, recordando su mentira, pero lo descartó de un manotazo convenciéndose de que ya encontraría el momento oportuno de decírselo, cuando su problema estuviera ya solucionado. No podía arriesgarse a arruinarlo todo entre ellos justamente ahora, que las aguas del mar en el que navegaban estaban tan calmas. Este era un conflicto que tenía que resolver solo. Y su estrategia iba a tener muy buenos resultados si la aplicaba con propiedad, en complicidad con su "prometida".

**

* * *

**

Comentarios: CHAN!  
La intriga de quién era "Lysander" ya está resuelta. No me agradó mucho tener que escribir sobre este personaje, en un principio, por el simple hecho de que no pertenece a la historia y la verdad es que su papel no es tan importante. Me hacía falta para presentar al resto de la familia. De Abigail, Daphne y Astoria (la madre y las dos hijas) solo voy a adelantar que una de ellas tiene un papel relativamente importante hacia el final del fic.  
A lo mejor este capítulo resultó demasiado largo y un poco carente de contenido. Pero resulta que lo necesito para poder seguir con los capítulos siguientes, los del desenlace, hasta el epílogo, que como creo haber dicho, está escrito y bien escondido en un cuaderno, todavía sin transcribir.  
Por cierto...

Silvers draco: Gracias por tus reviews! No puedo contestar a la pregunta que me hiciste porque le sacaría emoción a la trama jeje. Pero lo que dices es cierto, cuesta encontrar fics Draco/Pansy, no son muy usuales. También me gustan los Astoria/Draco (he leido muy pocos) y los Snape/Lily (de amistad obviamente, porque como pareja no los vería jamás). Son perspectivas que nadie tiene en cuenta. Buuu.

**Sandriuskar: Mil gracias por estar siempre alerta y dejar tus comentarios. Cuando no parece haber nadie en el horizonte un review tuyo siempre me anima a seguir escribiendo. No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco!!**

**Siempre voy a estar feliz de recibir una buena crítica (ya sea un halago o un sermón) porque esto es como un aprendizaje para mi. A una le gusta que la feliciten por sus logros y la castiguen por sus errores. Así que si hay alguien más leyendo por ahí y sin comentar... IMPERIO! -Hagan click en Review this Story/Chapter y dejenla fluir-**

**Mil besos... y hasta la proxima.**


	18. Segunda falla en el plan

**Capítulo 18 – Segunda falla en el plan**

Después de haber paseado toda la tarde por las calles del Londres _muggle_, Pansy estaba realmente arrepentida de haberse calzado aquellos zapatos de taco tan alto. Estaba acostumbrada a andar con ellos, pero tantas horas caminando despreocupadamente por la ciudad le habían acarreado un dolor terrible en los pies. Se había dado un gusto: había entrado al cine a ver una película de terror, se había hartado de golosinas _muggle_, e incluso se había comprado un buen libro para leer sentada en el parque. Ni un solo instante en lo que le llevó hacer todo eso dejó de pensar en Draco. Le hubiera gustado salir con él y compartir todo el día juntos, pero se regañó a si misma diciéndose que era una egoísta. Tenía todo e incluso más de lo que podría haber imaginado de él. Había abierto su corazón hacia lo desconocido y se sentía satisfecha con el resultado. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz.

Al caer el sol comenzó a hacer frío, por lo que decidió volver al departamento. De camino compró algunas cuantas cosas para hacer una cena especial. Estaba de muy buen ánimo cuando llegó a la puerta de su edificio, cargada de bolsas de papel y comiendo despreocupadamente un gran paquete de _skittles_. Saludó sin prestarle mucha atención al conserje, buscando las llaves en su bolso mientras esperaba el ascensor, porque no podría dar un solo paso de más con aquellos tacos. El transportador _muggle_ hizo un tintineo metálico en el cuarto piso y abrió la moderna puerta de forma automática dándole paso. El corredor estaba oscuro y no se tomó la molestia de encender las luces, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que había una sombra al acecho. Abrió la puerta del apartamento y la cerró tras de sí con el pie sin mirar, desesperada por dejar todo aquel peso en sus manos sobre la cómoda de la cocina. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que un zapato masculino se interpuso entre el marco de madera y el portazo certero que estaba destinado a mantenerla a salvo en su hogar. No sintió nada mientras descargaba el contenido de las bolsas ni escuchó nada fuera de lo común cuando se quitó los zapatos y se sentó por un minuto, suspirando de alivio. Después de un momento en el que miró el pequeño reloj en su muñeca para corroborar la hora, volvió a salir de la cocina con los zapatos y el abrigo para dejarlos en su cuarto. Pero a la habitación nunca llegó, porque unos brazos fuertes y grandes la atraparon por la espalda y le cubrieron la boca. La primera idea que se le vino a la cabeza fue que se trataba de Draco, y fue el único motivo por el que no gritó ni intentó zafarse. Pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que aquella mano de dedos anchos y fríos no era la de su amor, que el cuerpo que se apretaba contra sus caderas no era aquel tan conocido, y que el aliento amargo en su mejilla era demasiado fuerte, demasiado sobreexcitado. Un susurro en su oído fue suficiente para hacerla entrar en pánico y provocarle un espasmo involuntario.

-Ni se te ocurra dar un paso en falso, porque te mato.

Un pinchazo molesto y demasiado violento en el cuello le indicó que la estaban apuntando con una varita, pero no podía ver al dueño de aquella contextura que la apresaba demasiado fuertemente para permitirle un movimiento. Presa del miedo, se quedó estática en el lugar, no pudiendo controlar el temblor de sus manos que dejaron caer los zapatos y el tapado sobre la alfombra. De manera repentina y sin que pudiera controlarlo comenzaron a pesarle las piernas y a aparecer frente a sus ojos antinaturales lucecitas de colores. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda mientras era conducida sin dificultad hacia la ventana del balcón. Las fuerzas le estaban flaqueando y se sentía manejada como un títere, porque ya no sólo no tenía la facultad de sus movimientos sino que el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Sintió el aire frío de la noche golpearle la cara cuando la ventana se abrió de par en par. Una segunda voz detrás de ella dio una orden que no alcanzó a oír y antes de que pudiera advertirlo cayó desmayada en brazos de su captor. Todo desapareció de golpe y se hundió en la oscuridad.

* * *

Caminando por la enorme extensión del jardín de la mansión Greengrass, Astoria y Draco hablaban en susurros evitando mirarse, seguidos de cerca por Abigail y Daphne, quienes no parecían contentas con la visita y hacían grandes esfuerzos por escuchar la conversación que los jóvenes mantenían, sin éxito. La mayor de las hermanas claramente había heredado la belleza de su madre, su porte majestuoso, sus ojos increíblemente azules, casi transparentes, su piel tersa y pálida, que bajo la luz del sol, brillaba con una luminosidad irresistible. Astoria, en cambio, se parecía mucho más a su padre. Los rasgos eran duros, soberbios, los ojos oscuros y penetrantes, la piel blanca sin luz, el cabello corto y rubio cayéndole en ondas sobre los hombros. Era bonita, pero ni por asomo tan llamativa como las otras dos.

La tarde estaba cayendo lenta y pesadamente sobre ellos mientras caminaban intentando parecer despreocupados, como si todo aquello no fuera una farsa sino una placentera reunión familiar.

-Tendrás que venir más seguido a esta casa a partir de ahora. Mi padre puede ser un hombre confiado, pero no es estúpido. Comprenderá que estás intentando manipularlo si desapareces hasta que comience el juicio. –decía Astoria, contemplando las rosas para evitar mirarlo a la cara. Draco, que miraba hacia el frente, no tardó en contestar, en el mismo tono apenas audible:

-¿Y cuál es tu papel en esta gran mentira?

La joven tardó en contestar, porque se había detenido un momento a recoger una manzana de un árbol cercano al sendero por el que iban andando. Él no la esperó, de modo que tuvo que apretar el paso y alcanzarlo.

-Le haré creer que has cambiado de opinión con respecto al matrimonio, por pura conveniencia. Pero que estás decidido a casarte conmigo con tal de obtener lo que quieres. –dio una mordida a la manzana y casi en seguida la arrojó a un lado del camino, haciendo una graciosa cara de asco. Continuó: -No está muy alejado de la verdad, después de todo.

Draco hizo una mueca irónica, pero no sonrió. Sentía la mirada de Abigail Greengrass clavada en su nuca.

-Una vez hayas logrado lo que querías –prosiguió Astoria en un murmullo. –Deberás desaparecer lo más lejos de aquí.

Una vez más, Draco no contestó. Aunque le hubiera gustado decirle que no le tenía miedo a su padre y que no necesitaba huir para romper su promesa. Sin embargo, se contuvo. Siguieron caminando en silencio durante otro tramo, hasta que finalmente lo venció la curiosidad y preguntó:

-¿Alguna vez te han preguntado si estabas de acuerdo con esto?

Ella negó rotundamente. –No. Según dicen, este acuerdo se concretó aún antes de que yo naciera. Era cuestión de aceptarlo y agachar la cabeza… pero ya no más.

Esta vez sí sonrió. Le gustaba esa actitud intempestiva y arrogante; pero sobre todo le gustaba la idea del desafío. Porque en complicidad con ella tal vez las cosas serían más fáciles.

-Sabes, creo que después de esto podríamos acabar siendo buenos amigos. –ironizó, hablando por la comisura de los labios. Eso sí que no debía ser escuchado. Ella lo miró nuevamente de arriba abajo, como si lo examinara para un testeo de suma importancia. Cuando habló, lo hizo en un susurro siseante y con tono autoritario y amenazador, tal y como hablaba su padre.

-No entablo amistades con mortífagos.

Ah, esas ganas locas de hacerle entender que él no era quien ella creía que era. Pero, ¿quién era, entonces? Había dejado atrás al viejo Draco Malfoy y en su cuerpo vivía un espíritu nuevo, renovado y huidizo. ¿Cómo podría explicar ese cambio? Sólo ella lo entendía… sólo la precursora de ese gran cambio podía comprenderlo. Pansy. Sonrió de manera involuntaria.

Habían llegado al final del camino y ahora estaban nuevamente ante las puertas de la gran mansión. Se detuvieron un momento a esperar a las otras dos mujeres, que aceleraron el paso hasta llegar junto a ellos. La señora Greengrass había estado a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta principal se abrió y el dueño de aquel enorme predio apareció en el umbral. Miró a Draco y esbozó una falsa sonrisa de complacencia.

-Draco, querido, ¿ya te vas? Te acompaño.

Eso era una clara indirecta de que ya era hora de retirarse y de no ser porque no podía quedar en evidencia tan pronto, al joven se le hubiera dibujado una sonrisa de satisfacción. Hacía varias horas que deseaba el momento de partir y ahora se le servía en bandeja, de modo que saludó cordialmente a las tres mujeres, sin dejar de lado los aristocráticos modales elitistas que le habían enseñado para tratar con ese tipo de gente, y luego echó a andar con el señor Greengras hacia la verja. El hombre le había puesto una mano en la espalda, ejerciendo una suave presión sobre él.

-Creo que ha sido una excelente idea que vinieras hoy, Draco. De seguro Astoria y tú comienzan a llevarse bien. –señaló, y no podía estar menos acertado. Draco sólo asintió, sin decir nada, pensando en que era realmente imposible tratar con esa clase de personas. –Es una pena que haya pasado tanto tiempo… tal vez si vinieras más seguido…

-Tiene que entender, señor Greengrass, con el juicio…

-Oh, si, ya lo sé. –hizo un gesto con la mano, como si espantara una mosca. –No hace falta ni que lo digas. Pero pronto, ese problema menor estará solucionado, y entonces podrás pensarlo todo más tranquilo. -Habían llegado a la reja que dividía la aislada mansión del resto del mundo. Lysander Greengrass sacó la varita del bolsillo de la túnica y con un movimiento horizontal levantó el hechizo que la mantenía cerrada. El hierro oxidado hizo un ruido chirriante cuando la puerta se abrió para darle paso. -En todo caso… espero verte pronto, Draco.

-Volveré, señor Greengrass.

-Seguro. Sé que lo harás.

Esa mueca amarga y el hielo en sus ojos le hicieron levantar una poderosa sospecha. Pero cuando reaccionó y encontró palabras adecuadas para refutar, el hombre le había dado la espalda y se estaba yendo por el camino de piedra rojiza. Masculló en voz baja y caminó unos pasos antes de desaparecerse a un lugar que, creía, lo haría mucho más feliz que aquella horrible casa y sus detestables ocupantes.

* * *

Cuando por fin reaccionó después del desmayo, se sintió aletargada y confusa. Abrió los ojos, pero todo lo que encontró fue la oscuridad de una venda que le tapaba parte del rostro y le provocaba una molesta presión en la frente y la parte posterior de la cabeza. Quiso moverse y comprendió que estaba atada. Intentando pensar con claridad, no se movió hasta que comprendió parte de lo que había pasado. Estaba sentada, aparentemente sola, en una silla de un cuarto demasiado frío. Tenía las manos atadas a la espalda y a la vez unidas al respaldo de la silla, en una posición muy incómoda. No llevaba zapatos ni abrigo, recordó que los había dejado caer en el comedor de su departamento en el momento en que la atraparon. Intentó agudizar el oído y escuchó, como a lo lejos, unas voces que hablaban bastante alto. Pero no lo suficiente como para distinguirlas a través de lo que parecía una puerta de madera cerrada. Sintió náuseas y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener la arcada que le subía desde la boca del estómago. Le temblaban las rodillas y se sentía muy débil. Tenía miedo por su vida, por lo que le fueran a hacer; pero sobre todo tenía miedo por Draco. Tuvo un acceso de tos y sintió la garganta arder por la sed. Intentó forcejear y soltarse, pero por mucho esfuerzo que hiciera, no tenía resultado. Seguramente aquel maldito nudo estaba ajustado mediante magia y sólo una varita podría desatarla. ¿Dónde estaba su varita? Se movió un poco en la silla, nerviosa, presintiendo que se la habían quitado. Le habían quitado una parte de su anatomía, un apéndice de su mano, el instrumento de su único y más grande poder. Estaba completamente desprotegida y, para colmo, no podía ver nada, ni tampoco moverse. Tal vez sólo se dedicara a esperar a que alguien viniera a por ella. Pero pasaron los minutos, intentando oír algún fragmento de las conversaciones que tenían lugar afuera, y comenzaba a impacientarse. El miedo y la angustia la vencieron, de modo que gritó. Gritó, con la voz áspera, llamó preguntando dónde estaba, exigiendo que la soltaran. Las voces al otro lado de la puerta se apagaron de golpe y escuchó unos pasos acercarse. Se irguió un poco cuando escuchó la puerta, a su derecha, abrirse de un golpe y rebotar contra la pared.

-¿Quién está ahí? ¿Por qué me tienen aquí?

No hubo respuesta. Podía escuchar la respiración de esa persona a escasa distancia e incluso sentir el calor que irradiaba. Otra vez esa náusea, pero no le hizo caso.

-¡Suéltenme de una maldita vez! ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

Unos pasos que se acercaban y una mano grande y fría con olor rancio, tal vez a tabaco, que le tapaba la boca. No, le acariciaba la boca. Sintió repugnancia.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Contéstame ahora! –exigió, muerta de miedo, aunque en su voz no se notara.

El hombre –estaba segura que lo era desde que había entrado, y más ahora que lo tenía tan cerca y podía oler su fragancia natural- se inclinó sobre ella hasta quedar a la altura de su oído y susurró:

-Cállate si no quieres que te mate, puta.

Había dejado de pasear los dedos por sus labios y había bajado la mano hasta su cuello, rasguñándolo un poco con su piel áspera y dura. A Pansy le entró un escalofrío incontenible.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me tienen aquí?

-Esa es una excelente pregunta. –murmuró en seguida el captor, y ella pudo adivinar que se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Sintió alivio cuando la soltó y lo oyó alejarse, aunque quería respuestas. Pero en seguida comprendió que el tipo no se había ido, porque después de cerrar la puerta con llave volvió a caminar hacia ella y escuchó cómo arrastraba una silla a su lado, quedando enfrentados. Le colocó una mano en la rodilla como si se tratara de un apoyabrazos.

-No me toques.

Una vez más, no hubo respuesta. El hombre hizo caso omiso de estas palabras y acarició la pierna de Pansy por encima de las medias de nylon con absoluto descaro, haciéndola sentir impotente en su inmovilidad. Apretó las piernas lo más que pudo intentando zafarse, pero sintió que la otra mano del hombre se interponía y la obligaba a abrirlas de nuevo con mucha más fuerza de la que ella tenía.

-No me toques. –repitió de manera autoritaria.

-No estás en condiciones de exigir nada, zorra. –replicó el hombre en un susurro ronco, aventurándose por los caminos que se había abierto y acariciando sus muslos. Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y Pansy estaba entrando en pánico, pero intentó contenerse. No podía luchar, no podía moverse, tenía que utilizar el único recurso que le quedaba: el de la palabra.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me hacen esto?

-Soy el maldito cabrón que te trajo hasta aquí en brazos cuando te desmayaste. Y ahora voy a cobrarme mi recompensa.

Sintió el ruido de la silla al hacerla a un lado y luego vino un alivio momentáneo porque, con un movimiento de varita, el tipo le había soltado las amarras de las manos. Pero no podía estar tranquila, porque sabía lo que iba a pasar. Se mordió la lengua con impotencia e intentó calmar los latidos acelerados de su corazón, apretando los párpados para no permitirle la salida a las lágrimas mientras el hombre la ponía de pie y la hacía caminar, a ciegas, hasta lo que parecía un escritorio. Ella intentó zafarse en cuanto recuperó el equilibrio perdido por la ceguera y el reciente desmayo, pero el secuestrador la obligó a apoyar las manos en el escritorio e inclinarse un poco hacia delante haciendo presión con su propio cuerpo. Sintió su aliento caliente y excitado en el cuello y la nuca mientras luchaba por escapar, pero no había salida posible. Estaba comenzando a desnudarla con impaciencia y creciente fervor, con una pasión irracional y desenfrenada. Los botones de su camisa ejecutiva saltaron por los aires cuando él los arrancó de un manotazo y sintió repulsión cuando apretó sus pechos por sobre el sostén con ambas manos, refregándose contra ella y murmurando incoherencias en su oído. O tal vez las palabras eran coherentes y ella no alcanzaba a comprenderlas, su entendimiento nublado por la desesperación y el miedo. Podía sentir su palpitante erección con cada movimiento y deseó con el alma gritar, escabullirse, que alguien viniera a rescatarla. Pero la voz no le salía del pecho, oprimido por aquella sensación, más que como un quejido de lástima. Sintió como su falda se deslizaba hacia abajo y las medias eran arrancadas con brutalidad. Estaba en ropa interior frente a quien pensaba era un desconocido, muerta de miedo y de frío, con los ojos vendados y sin escapatoria. Un aullido salvaje salió de su boca cuando la volteó y la obligó a sentarse en el escritorio, arrancándole el corpiño con violencia y lamiendo, mordiendo, apretando sus pechos. Con las manos ahora libres, intentó apartarlo y apartarse, arañarlo, golpearlo, rasguñarlo. Pero nada de lo que hiciera con la poca fuerza que le quedaba le servía en esos momentos. El cerebro le jugó una mala pasada y la desconectó totalmente mientras el tipo hacía lo que quería con ella. No tuvo más opción que dejarse manipular. Las lágrimas mojaban la tela negra que le cubría los ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas para morir en su pecho descubierto. Intentó no pensar, pero los gemidos febriles del captor luchaban con sus deseos, para devolverla a la tierra, al presente, a la humillación y el dolor de cada embestida salvaje. Se abandonó a aquello que le parecía la más amarga agonía mientras convocaba la última imagen que su cabeza retenía de Draco, intentando darle la espalda a la realidad con ese último recurso. Después, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que el hombre la dejó en paz y volvió a atarla a la silla, sin preocuparse por vestirla, antes de salir en silencio por el mismo lugar por donde había entrado. Le dolían todos los músculos y ya ninguna parte del cuerpo le respondía. Después de forcejear otro rato con las ataduras se abandonó a un sueño sobresaltado y febril.

* * *

Supo que algo no andaba bien en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta, que estaba cerrada, pero sin llave. Algo en el ambiente olía a vacío. La llamó inútilmente mientras recorría las pocas habitaciones, comprendiendo de pronto que no había nadie. Pensó que tal vez hubiera ido a buscar algo de comer o a comprar alguna cosa de último minuto. Entró en la cocina y le sorprendió que la luz estuviera apagada, que no hubiera ninguna olla en el fuego. Se dirigió a la habitación para corroborar nuevamente que no estuviera durmiendo y él, en penumbras, no la hubiera visto; pero por el camino tropezó con un zapato que estaba descuidadamente tirado en el suelo junto al abrigo que llevaba puesto esa mañana cuando se despidieron. Los recogió con el corazón en una mano y respiró agitado, mirando alrededor en busca de alguna señal. Entonces fue cuando se percató del pergamino extendido sobre la mesa y se acercó, presuroso, para leerlo:

_Si la quieres con vida, cancela el juicio._

Lo tendría que haber sabido. Pateó una silla, la más cercana que tenía, sin poder contener el arrebato de furia y frustración que sintió. ¿Cómo pudo haber dejado a Pansy sola después de lo que había pasado con los mortífagos? ¿Y qué iba a hacer ahora, si no tenía por dónde comenzar a buscarla? No podía permitir que nada malo le sucediese, si ellos se atrevían a tocarla… No quiso ni pensar en lo que debía estar sufriendo, pero el sentimiento de impotencia lo sobrecogió por completo por un minuto mientras intentaba despejar la mente para saber qué hacer. Descargó otro golpe, esta vez un puñetazo contra la mesa, con la nota todavía apretada en el puño. De seguro los Carrow la tenían, y él no podía pensar en otra opción. Sin haberlo premeditado, salió del departamento hecho una furia, y después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí con violencia se giró en su puesto para desaparecer. Apareció directamente en el lugar de destino y sin tomarse la molestia de tocar la puerta, sacó la varita y la tiró abajo con un hechizo. La persona a la que estaba buscando estaba sentada a la mesa comiendo los restos de una cena fría del día anterior, y en cuanto lo vio entrar se puso de pie de un salto. Draco se acercó dando dos zancadas y lo tomó por la solapa de la túnica con violencia, estrellándolo contra la pared más cercana.

-Dime dónde está.

-N-no sé de qué estas hablando, chico… -tartamudeó el hombre, descolocado por la sorpresa. Draco lo apuntó a la frente con la varita, sus ojos destellando rencor.

-Dime dónde la tienen o te mato, Burkes.

-Suelta…me… -Burkes comenzaba a ponerse morado a causa de la presión que la mano de Draco hacía en su cuello, apretando los dedos y ahorcándolo con una fuerza inusitada en él. Dándose cuenta de que no serviría de nada, Draco lo soltó, sin dejar de apuntarlo con la varita directamente al punto medio entre los ojos, y le hizo un gesto con ella para que hablara. Burkes se llevó una mano al cuello para frotarse la zona magullada y murmuró: -No sé de qué me estás hablando, muchacho, los Carrow no se han vuelto a contactar conmigo.

-¡MIENTES! ¡Rictusempra!

Un rayo de luz roja salió de la varita del joven e impactó en la cabeza del hombre, que golpeó contra la pared y cayó al suelo con sangre chorreando del costado. Había perdido el conocimiento. Draco se agachó a su lado y lo incorporó bruscamente, volviendo a apuntarlo con la varita para compensar lo que había hecho. El dueño de la casa abrió los ojos y pestañeó varias veces, aullando de dolor.

-Dime la verdad, Burkes.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que no se nada!

Y vio la verdad en sus ojos oscuros anegados de dolor por el golpe recibido. Lo soltó con impaciencia, mirándolo con desprecio, y se alejó un paso.

-¿Dónde están ellos ahora? ¿Cómo se comunican? –preguntó, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por contenerse. Hablaba en un susurro frío cargado de rabia, lo cual en su semblante era mucho peor que hablar a los gritos. Su gesto amenazante sólo consiguió asustar más a Burkes, que señaló un espejo sobre el sofá del comedor, que Draco no había visto.

-Eso y el libro que la chica se llevó. Pero Carrow rompió el espejo esa misma noche para que no pudiéramos encontrarlo.

El joven Slytherin masculló una sarta de improperios incomprensible y finalmente se dio media vuelta para marcharse por donde mismo había llegado sin dar más explicaciones. Burkes se quedó rezagado contra la pared, viéndolo desaparecer con un movimiento de la capa. Finalmente se acercó hasta la puerta y la cerró con un golpe certero.

-Pendejos… -murmuró, frotándose la cabeza y examinando la sangre que le quedó entre los dedos.

* * *

La despertaron unas manos que la zarandeaban con delicadeza, dándole golpecitos en las mejillas y hablando en un susurro apenas audible.

-Despierta… niña, despierta.

Todavía tenía las manos atadas, esta vez adelante del cuerpo, y seguía desnuda. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado. Tras la venda que le tapaba los ojos era imposible saber si era de día o de noche. Sintió un dolor sordo en el estómago y dejó escapar un gemido.

-Menos mal que despertaste, pensé que te habías desmayado otra vez. –el hombre que le hablaba ahora era diferente al anterior. No se comunicaba en susurros ni estaba tocándola descaradamente, pero Pansy no reconocía su voz ni su tacto. Por la manera en que apenas le apoyaba las manos en la cara, parecía que tenía incluso temor de lastimarla. –Te traje algo de agua. Mira como te ha dejado…

Sintió cómo le apoyaban en los labios un vaso de vidrio y bebió con fervor, muerta de sed, hasta el final. La sensación fue tan refrescante que por un momento la aturdió, pero al minuto siguiente le había devuelto la vida. Carraspeó para sacar la voz.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me tienen aquí?

El tipo se había puesto de pie y se había alejado unos pasos. Cuando volvió, le había pasado lo que parecía una manta por los hombros, arropándola con ella, apenas rozándola. Luego se quedó de pie junto a ella, sin contestar a su pregunta, pero sin atreverse a marcharse otra vez.

-Por favor… -suplicó ella, llorosa, levantando la cabeza sin poder ver nada. –Dime qué estoy haciendo aquí.

Rabastan sintió pena por ella, y asco por Zabini. Porque sabía que aquello era de seguro algún tipo de venganza de parte de él, pero viéndola en ese estado se le quebraron las fuerzas. No la conocía, pero le daba lástima su situación, tan impotente, frágil y sin saber nada. Respiró profundamente y acercó una silla, dispuesto a hacerle un poco de compañía mientras estuvieran solos. Apoyó una mano en su rostro en un impulso de ternura y ella se sobresaltó, haciendo la cabeza a un lado con miedo.

-No voy a hacerte daño. Yo no soy así. –se excusó, pero entendía el miedo que ella reflejaba. No volvió a intentar tocarla, pero le hablaba en un tono suave y hasta comprensivo. – ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde estás o quién te trajo aquí?

Ella asintió, desconfiada, pero no dijo nada. No era que él fuera a contestarle sus preguntas, pero comprendió que la joven no era tonta. Y no lo era. Pansy sabía que entre las voces que había oído detrás de la puerta estaban las de Amycus y Alecto Carrow, y que posiblemente hubiera otros mortífagos cubriendo la zona. No había reconocido al hombre que estuvo con ella anteriormente ni tampoco podía identificar quién era la persona que le hablaba ahora, pero se daba una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. No entendía por qué a ella, por qué así. Y sin embargo una esperanza de que la encontraran permanecía viva en su interior. Confiaba en que de un momento a otro Draco llegara con su vozarrón imponente y echara abajo la puerta.

-No lo entiendo. –dijo finalmente, tratando de no quebrar la voz. –Ellos no tienen nada que ver conmigo… ¿por qué me querrían aquí?

El hombre no le contestó a su pregunta. Sólo después de un largo silencio volvió a hablarle.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Pansy.

-Tienes un bonito nombre, Pansy. ¿Quieres beber algo de café?

-¿Quién eres?

Sólo silencio. Rabastan se puso de pie y tras un momento de duda se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. No podía quedarse allí y ser cuestionado por la joven que tenían secuestrada, sería ridículo. Cuando estaba por alcanzar la puerta la oyó murmurar:

-Sí quiero café.

Sonrió con tristeza y salió por un momento, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. Qué pena le daba ella, y qué asco le daba Zabini. Cuando entró al pequeño cuarto que tenían por cocina, vio a Alecto sentada sobre la mesada de granito, balanceando las piernas con aire divertido.

-Acabo de ver lo que hiciste. –le dijo con falsa alegría. En su rostro se había dibujado una sonrisa maligna. Pestañeó, casi con inocencia.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –espetó Rabastan, hecho una furia. La tomó por los hombros y la bajó de la mesada de un empujón. –Deberías estar lejos de aquí. He dicho que no quiero mortífagos en esta casa.

-Nunca te ganarás el respeto de los mortífagos si sigues comportándote como un cachorro, Lestrange. –canturreó ella sin inmutarse por el hecho de que el hombre la tenía atrapada por las solapas de la túnica. –Hay que sacarle información. ¿Crees que tomando el té con ella la harás hablar?

-Lárgate y déjame hacer esto a mi manera. Vete de aquí. –respondió él entre dientes, soltándola. La mortífaga largó una carcajada estridente y se alejó por el estrecho pasillo. Rabastan pensó que se había librado de ella por el momento, supuso que se había vuelto a marchar. En la pequeña cabaña no había lugar para mortífagos: se lo había dejado muy claro a Yaxley la noche anterior. Y lo último que tenía ganas de soportar ahora era a los hermanos Carrow merodeando cerca del único lugar donde todavía podía sentirse seguro de los aurores, del mundo entero. Estaba sirviendo café en un pocillo de cerámica muy antiguo y algo rasgado cuando escuchó un grito que lo hizo soltar la infusión caliente y le erizó los vellos de la nuca. Se apresuró a volver a la habitación que había dejado, y al ingresar vio a Pansy Parkinson hecha un ovillo en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor, con las manos todavía apretadas con un nudo mágico y los ojos vendados, mientras Alecto apuntaba hacia ella con su varita con profundo rencor. Rabastan rompió el hechizo al empujarle el brazo hacia la pared. Alecto le gruñó como un perro rabioso. Y su voz se asemejaba a un ladrido cuando habló:

-A estos niños estúpidos y testarudos hay que darles una buena tunda para que suelten la lengua. Si tú no lo haces porque eres cobarde, entonces lo haré yo. Hazte a un lado.

-Déjala en paz –le ordenó en un grave susurro autoritario, con un brillo asesino en los ojos. Ella lo miró con rabia e iba a decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera formular una palabra, el hombre había sacado la varita de la túnica y le apuntaba al cuello con aspecto amenazante. –Si no te vas ahora mismo, te vas a arrepentir. Y créeme, aún no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

-¿Vas a matarme a mi en lugar de a ella? ¿EN QUE BANDO ESTAS, LESTRANGE? –le gritó, enajenada, mientras se alejaba unos pasos de la varita que le apuntaba a la yugular.

-Vete ahora.

-NO ME VOY NADA, TU NO TIENES DERECHO A…

Pero Alecto Carrow se tragó sus palabras, porque el hechizo que Rabastan le lanzó le dio de lleno en el pecho y la expulsó por el aire varios metros hacia atrás, hasta que dio contra la pared de la cabaña. Se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco, y lo miró furiosa. Se acercó a la puerta de salida mientras él continuaba sin inmutarse, apuntándola directo a la cara.

-Vas a pagar por tus estupideces. Una por una, las vas a pagar.

Tras dar un portazo se escuchó el inconfundible crack de la desaparición.

* * *

Tenía que encontrarla. No podía dejar pasar un solo minuto más, porque por cada segundo que él se tardaba en hallarla ella podía estar sufriendo una nueva tortura. De pie en un callejón cualquiera que había elegido para aparecerse lo más lejos posible de Borgin y Burkes, con la vista clavada en la pared de enfrente, intentó pensar en aquellos sitios donde podría encontrar a los mortífagos. Mentalmente recorrió cada uno de ellos y buscó la alternativa más factible. Las inseguridades y los miedos no tenían lugar para él aquella noche, ni se le había cruzado siquiera la idea de avisar a nadie. Esto era, como todos los problemas que tenía últimamente, una afrenta personal.

Primero apareció en la puerta de una capilla olvidada del oeste de Londres. Era un lugar lúgubre y vacío que se había salvado del derrumbe y la reconstrucción por pura suerte. Pero él sabía que ese era uno de los sitios que los mortífagos solían frecuentar como escondite seguro, porque había formado parte de ellos. Pero no tuvo que rebuscar mucho para saber que allí no había nada ni nadie, que no encontraría una pista o un rastro que lo dirigiera a ella. Continuó buscando, pero en cada nuevo lugar que ponía sus pies sólo encontraba destrucción y abandono. Y eso no hacía más que aumentarle la presión que sentía en el pecho, la desesperación de saberla lejos, desprotegida e indefensa. Pansy no debería estar pasando por eso. ¿Con qué intenciones se la habrían llevado?

Cuatro sitios más y seguía sin encontrar nada. Los nervios lo estaban matando, estuvo a punto de escindirse en una de las ocasiones en que desapareció. Su concentración estaba puesta en rescatarla, no le importaba a dónde tuviese que ir o con cuánta gente debía enfrentarse. No tenía miedo por su vida sino por la de ella. Y no dejaba de preguntarse, una y otra vez, por qué razón querrían los mortífagos que se cancelara el juicio de sus padres. Si al menos tuviera una pista, o una oportunidad de hablar con ellos… pero no tenía a nada ni a nadie. La única persona que le había servido como punto de apoyo, que le había dado satisfacciones entre tantos disgustos, estaba ahora bajo el poder del otro bando. Y conociéndolos como los conocía, no la estaría pasando nada bien. En la medida en que estos pensamientos se formulaban en su mente Draco se iba sintiendo cada vez más culpable e impotente. No podía enfrentar la situación con soltura porque le habían arrebatado lo único que en verdad le importaba. Y hubiera cancelado el juicio en ese mismo momento de no ser porque eran las cuatro de la mañana y continuaba vagando de una parte del mundo a otra buscando un rastro de ella.

El amanecer lo sorprendió en París y supo que la causa estaba perdida. Había pasado la peor noche de su vida sin dejar de moverse por todos los sitios del mapa sin tener una ubicación fija a donde ir, pero el mundo era demasiado grande y sus enemigos demasiado pocos. El cuerpo parecía no querer responder correctamente, pero cuando se dejó caer, agotado, en la puerta de un cine _muggle_ abandonado, una nueva esperanza lo hizo saltar sobre sus pies y volver a Londres. Recordó el pacto con Harry Potter, el encuentro que tendrían aquella mañana en el ministerio y no dudó en aparecerse allí. Eran poco más de las ocho y media de la mañana y todo estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso, pero él no dudó en correr como un desaforado por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina de Potter. Abrió la puerta sin llamar y entró como un bólido al despacho. Para su suerte, Harry estaba allí; y ahora lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido por la inesperada visita. Draco sintió que el pecho se le contraía al pronunciar las palabras que necesitaba decirle al auror en aquel momento.

-Secuestraron a Pansy.

La idea era aterradora. El hecho en sí era catastrófico. Pero ponerlo en palabras le resultó aún peor que haber pasado la noche entera intentando inútilmente encontrar un rastro de ella. El Gryffindor lo miraba con sorpresa, los ojos y la boca abiertos en una expresión extraña, como si no se lo pudiera creer. Pero aunque él mismo quisiera creer que todo era un engaño, una broma de mal gusto, su ausencia era cierta, el peligro estaba presente, y la sensación de vacío sideral en el centro del pecho continuaba ahí.

No tuvo que hablar de más, porque Harry en seguida comprendió lo que sucedía y se puso en acción. Saliendo aquí y entrando allá por todas las oficinas de los aurores del ministerio los reunió a todos en menos de cinco minutos en la sala de conferencias donde habían estado la última vez. El señor Weasley también estaba allí, de pie frente al pequeño televisor donde aparecería el mapamundi con los puntitos negros que indicaran la posición de los mortífagos. Draco no sintió el pinchazo de la varita en el antebrazo cuando establecieron la conexión entre las marcas tenebrosas, ni tampoco se inmutó con el ardor que acompañaba el relieve de su cicatriz después del encantamiento revelio. Su mente estaba puesta en Pansy, como si hubiera entrado en estado de shock. Escuchó, vagamente, cómo los aurores se ponían de acuerdo para atacar al mismo tiempo en las distintas partes del mundo donde titilaban las manchas negras del mapa; pero sólo reaccionó cuando Harry le puso una mano en el hombro. Alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos, sintiéndose algo perdido.

-Tú y yo vamos a Nottingham con McAvoy y Lane. –dijo, señalando con la cabeza a un mago calvo y de tez morena, y una auror que no tendría más de veinte años, de cabello rubio y largo hasta la cintura atado en una coleta. Draco asintió y tras oír algunas otras indicaciones que se dieron los aurores entre sí, siguió a los que le habían tocado en suerte al este de Inglaterra. El sitio parecía un rancho abandonado en medio de un descampado, el pasto les llegaba a todos hasta la cadera y a simple vista allí no había nadie. Pero el ruido de la aparición alertó a las dos personas que estaban dentro de la hacienda, que se prepararon para el encuentro que llevaban esperando toda la noche. Cuando los aurores desenfundaron la varita y el más viejo de ellos se adelantó a abrir la puerta de madera gastada, Amycus y Alecto Carrow no perdieron el tiempo y comenzaron a echar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Ni lento ni perezoso, Draco reaccionó de golpe de ese estado crepuscular en el que había entrado al llegar al ministerio y contraatacó con furia, dando un paso más adelante a cada hechizo que conjuraba y sin prestar atención a las otras tres personas que lo acompañaban. En cuestión de minutos las fuerzas del ministerio habían logrado acorralar a los dos mortífagos contra la pared de la estancia. La joven auror llamada Lane tenía una herida fea en el hombro, McAvoy y Harry apuntaban directamente al pecho a sus presas, y, viéndose encerrada, para sorpresa de todos Alecto Carrow se echó a reír como una demente. Su risa de trueno enfureció a Draco, que la apuntó a la frente con rabia haciendo a un lado de Harry de un empujón y le cerró los dedos alrededor del cuello con la misma actitud amenazante que había adoptado con Burkes. No tuvo que hacer ninguna pregunta, porque la mortífaga comenzó a hablar antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca.

-Puedes juntar a todos los aurores del cuartel del ministerio y revisar cada rincón del mundo, Malfoy, pero así no la encontrarás.

Draco apretó más fuerte los dedos con los que tenía aferrado su cuello ante la atenta mirada de los tres trabajadores del ministerio y Amycus, que había adoptado una posición lánguida y hasta indiferente a su lado.

-Dime dónde está o te mato aquí mismo.

La voz de Harry se escuchó por detrás de su hombro:

-Están rodeados. En este momento todos los demás mortífagos están de camino a Azkaban. Y ustedes también tienen una cita allí.

Los ojos de la mujer destellaron de rabia y miedo ante estas palabras, pero fue su hermano quien habló esta vez:

-Sabemos más de lo que tú crees, Potter. Puedes llevarnos a Azkaban, pero ninguno de los que tienen el brazo marcado por el símbolo del Señor tiene a la chica. De nada te servirá.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue muy rápido. Draco había soltado a Alecto y apuntó con la varita directamente al pecho de su hermano. De no ser porque Harry se interpuso en el momento justo, hubiera pronunciado las palabras completas para torturarlo con el hechizo cruciatus tal y como lo hubiera hecho uno de ellos. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar otra vez, los aurores desarmaron a los dos mortífagos y los ataron de pies y manos para trasladarlos a Azkaban bajo las órdenes de su jefe. Harry miró seriamente a Draco, que estaba que trinaba de ira, y le reclamó haber estado a punto de llevar a cabo una maldición imperdonable delante de tres aurores. Pero el joven rubio ya no lo escuchaba, porque estaba seguro de que Amycus Carrow no mentía, que la causa con los mortífagos estaba perdida, y que había algún cabo suelto en todo aquello. No iban a encontrar a Pansy con el método que estaban utilizando porque ellos lo supieron y se habían preparado para el enfrentamiento y la situación ya prevista. Y lo corroboró cuando ambos se aparecieron en el ministerio y los demás aurores pasaron su reporte. Si bien lograron apresar a los mortífagos que quedaban libres, ninguno había dado con la joven a la que estaban buscando. El plan había fallado una vez más.

* * *

**No se dan ni una idea de lo que me costó escribir esta vez...  
No sé que me pasó, pero tuve que reescribir el capítulo por lo menos unas tres veces. Fue un parto!!  
Sin embargo, estoy bastante conforme con el resultado... Que opinan ustedes?  
Espero sus críticas. Mil besos!!**


	19. Los Otros

**Capítulo 19:**** Los otros**

La tortura a la que se había visto sometida la noche anterior en manos de Alecto Carrow logró que Pansy cayera desmayada en tan sólo cuestión de minutos. Sus fuerzas habían flaqueado mucho antes de lo que habría esperado. Cuando despertó, después de lo que le parecieron apenas unos minutos, sentía un dolor punzante en el centro mismo de su cuerpo. Tenía los músculos tensados y aquella horrible náusea volvía a estremecerla y casi hacerla doblar en dos. Ahora todo le parecía demasiado extraño. No llevaba la venda en los ojos ni tampoco estaba sentada con las manos atadas a ninguna silla, estaba recostada en una cama dura y arropada bajo una sábana algo andrajosa. La habían vuelto a vestir y era de día, lo podía ver a través de las rendijas de una ventana perfectamente cerrada con magia. Se incorporó en la cama con mucho esfuerzo y buscó alrededor con la mirada algo que le indicara el por qué del cambio. Seguía sin tener la varita pero podía moverse con libertad en el cuarto. Se puso de pie y dio unos pasos hasta la ventana para espiar hacia fuera. Todo lo que se veía era una montaña helada bajo el sol de la mañana, de seguro no eran más de las once. A lo lejos se distinguían las sombras de algunas casas, supuso que era el pueblo más cercano, pero no tenía idea de la ubicación del lugar. Se acercó a la puerta e intentó abrirla, pero fue en vano, porque, tal y como esperaba, estaba cerrada con llave. Apoyó la oreja sobre la madera y escuchó atentamente al otro lado para distinguir las voces. Pudo escuchar fragmentos de una conversación.

-…eran muchos más aurores de los que esperábamos. –esa voz le resultaba familiar, pero no pudo identificarla. Era un hombre y sonaba nervioso y excitado.

-¿A quiénes capturaron?

-¡A todos! ¡Se los llevaron a todos a Azkaban!

-Tienes que calmarte. –la voz que le contestaba al hombre nervioso parecía relajada, pero cortante y fría. –No nos van a encontrar aquí.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¡Yaxley era el único que podía hacer legeremancia!

-Hay que buscar otra forma…

-Hay que hacerla hablar.

Pansy se dejó caer sentada en el suelo sin querer oír más. La respiración arrítmica se había calmado un poco al escuchar que la mayoría de los mortífagos estaban en la prisión, que era el sitio donde tenían que estar. De seguro Harry y Draco habían estado buscándolos y lograron su objetivo. Pero entonces se preguntó por qué razón no habían dado con ella y quiénes eran las personas que estaban en este momento tras la puerta y la tenían secuestrada. Y más que nada en el mundo deseaba saber qué era aquella información que ellos pretendían sonsacarle. ¿De qué se trataba todo eso? Le parecía un juego, un juego macabro en el que ella era una pieza que no encajaba en ninguna parte. No sería capaz de soportar otra sesión de torturas como la de la noche anterior, pero estaba dispuesta a no decir una palabra sea lo que fuere lo que quisieran preguntarle. Unos pasos que se acercaban a ella la sacaron de sus cavilaciones y se apresuró a alejarse de la puerta lo más posible, poniéndose de pie para enfrentarse a sus captores, aunque no contaba con ningún arma. La puerta se abrió y una persona con máscara entró en ella, apuntándola con la varita directo a la cara.

-Siéntate. –le ordenó con la voz pastosa. Ella notó que le temblaba la mano, pero no quiso desobedecer a esa primera orden, de modo que se sentó en la cama y se dejó atar de pies y manos sin decir una palabra. Estiró apenas el cuello y captó todo el aire a su alrededor para intentar identificar a su raptor por el olor. Tuvo que contenerse y apretar los puños, ahora atados nuevamente tras la espalda, cuando supo que era la persona que la había violado la noche anterior. –Ahora vas a decirme todo lo que sepas si no quieres que te mate aquí y ahora mismo.

-No sé de qué estás hablando. –espetó ella, siendo sincera. Lo miraba a los ojos, la única parte de su rostro que podía verse tras el disfraz. El hombre se puso de pie a su lado sin dejar de apuntarla con la varita todo el tiempo, un tanto temeroso por la cara de odio con que ella lo miraba.

-Sí lo sabes, sé que lo sabes. Tú estas defendiendo el juicio de los Malfoy.

-¿Y qué con eso?

El enmascarado se quedó un momento en silencio. Luego de unos instantes bajó la varita y se agachó a su lado, quedando a escasa distancia de su rostro. Pansy se hizo a un lado con asco, respirando por la boca para no sentir de nuevo su fragancia masculina entrarle por las fosas nasales como una bofetada nauseabunda, pero él no se inmutó. Descendió las manos hasta apoyarlas sobre sus piernas, haciendo círculos en ellas con los dedos pulgares.

-¿Qué sabes de los planes de los mortífagos? –aquella pregunta la descolocó. ¿Los planes de los mortífagos? Abrió los ojos de par en par y negó con la cabeza, pero entonces recordó el plan que tenía el ministerio para dar con ellos. Lo que ella no sabía era que el plan tenía una grave falla con la que no contaban: algunos de ellos no estaban marcados.

-No sé nada sobre ellos. Pero el ministerio los tiene acorralados. –replicó con arrogancia, segura de una verdad a medias y alentada por el propio miedo a que le volvieran a hacer daño. El hombre se acercó un poco más y ella pudo sentir su respiración tras el látex que le cubría la cara.

-Conozco ese método. Es una pena que no vayan a encontrarte.

Acto seguido el hombre se levantó la manga izquierda de la túnica que llevaba puesta y reveló el antebrazo. No había nada en él, ninguna marca, ninguna cicatriz ni ningún símbolo de Voldemort. Pansy abrió los ojos aún más, asustada, y él se echó a reír con deleite ante su renovado miedo. Se irguió en toda su estatura antes de sentarse a su lado, volviendo a apoyar una mano sobre sus muslos descubiertos por la falda mal puesta.

-Ya ves, no tienes alternativa. Vas a hablar o vas a sufrir, porque no voy a ser yo quien les diga a los malos que te dejen tranquila.

-Te he dicho que no sé nada de lo que me estás hablando. –repitió ella, acrecentando el temblor en su voz pero intentando parecer indiferente. Se hizo a un lado lo más que pudo, aunque sabía que estaba atrapada. La puerta delante de ella estaba cerrada pero sabía que no tenía llave y que podía echar a correr de un momento a otro si lo distraía lo suficiente. Calculó sus posibilidades mirando hacia otro lado para que no se diera cuenta de sus intenciones.

-Vamos, no te hagas la difícil conmigo, nena.

Esa palabra fue la perdición de Zabini, porque así supo quién era la persona que tenía al lado. Observó sus ojos y corroboró su repentina sospecha: no podía ser otra persona. No era un mortífago, tenía su misma contextura y su voz. No supo cómo no lo había reconocido antes. Lo miró con asco a la cara y de no ser porque tenía las manos atadas tras la espalda hubiera estado a punto de abofetearlo. Blaise Zabini vio el reconocimiento en sus pupilas repentinamente brillantes y se puso de pie con un impulso renovado. Las manos le temblaban otra vez y era evidente que se había puesto muy nervioso, porque tras la máscara se había puesto pálido y eso se notaba en las líneas de su cuello, que no estaban ocultas. Pansy se aferró a ese recurso y controló el tono de su voz para hablar mordazmente, sin dejar de mirarlo. El miedo fue reemplazado por la rabia y el repentino deseo de venganza por todo lo que le había hecho.

-Quítate la máscara, Blaise, y deja de jugar conmigo. –él dio un paso hacia atrás, aferrando la varita entre sus dedos hasta dejar los nudillos blancos como la nieve de afuera. Ella hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie para estar a su altura y se irguió en toda su contextura física tal y como lo había hecho él momentos antes para demostrarle que ya no le tenía miedo, aunque a leguas era por lo menos una cabeza más baja que él. Lo enfrentó con decisión, mirándolo a la cara con una mezcla de asco y superioridad. Estaba dejando a relucir la Slytherin que llevaba dormida dentro desde hacía mucho tiempo. -¿Qué es lo que quieres? No me digas que montaste todo este teatro sólo para que volviera contigo.

Aquello era más de lo que hubiera querido arriesgarse, pero no le importó. Zabini se quitó la máscara con un gesto furioso y la arrojó a un costado mirándola como si pudiera comérsela con los ojos. Se acercó un paso hasta ella, que lo observaba desafiante y hasta con una breve sonrisa de triunfo en los labios, como si aquello no fuera más que una tonta batalla que ella ya tenía ganada.

-No te pases conmigo ahora, no tienes a Malfoy para defenderte.

-¿Eso es lo que tanto te molesta? ¿Que él sea mejor que tú? ¿Que haya reemplazado tu lugar…?

-¡Esa maldita rata de alcantarilla no es mejor que yo! –escupió él, fuera de sí, agarrándola por los hombros y zarandeándola con brutalidad, pero ella no se iba a dejar amedrentar. Con las manos todavía detrás de la espalda y las piernas atadas no podía hacer nada, pero no perdió su postura erguida, sabiendo que le había herido el orgullo. Justo allí donde a un Slytherin más le duele.

-¡Pues estoy con él ahora, y tú no vas a volver a tenerme nunca!

Sin previo aviso, Blaise había alzado la varita hacia ella y a muy escasa distancia le apuntó directamente al pecho:

-_Crucio!_

El hechizo le dio de lleno a la altura del corazón y la hizo caer como un cuerpo inerte sobre la cama, retorciéndose sobre sí misma, gimiendo de dolor con los labios apretados. La sensación electrizante le recorría cada músculo del cuerpo y parecía vagar como sin rumbo por todas las venas dentro de su sangre, persiguiéndola incansablemente desde el cabello hasta la punta de los pies. Tras un momento de convulsión descontrolada y casi agonizante el dolor cesó y pudo sentir los rastros del conjuro en cada uno de los poros de su piel, respirando agitadamente y conteniendo los sollozos que le estremecían el pecho con fuerza. No había llegado a perder el entendimiento y pudo ver el momento exacto en que otro hombre enmascarado entraba como un bólido en la habitación y hacía a un lado a Blaise empujándolo con su propio cuerpo hasta la pared, cortando la conexión entre el maleficio y ella. Lo que no alcanzó a entender fueron los gritos entre un hombre y el otro hasta que el más alto de los dos, al que no reconocía, sacó a Zabini de la habitación por el cuello de la túnica con mucha más violencia con la que se acercó a ella y la ayudó a incorporarse. El rayo que había impactado sobre su pecho le había rasgado la camisa y ahora una herida roja y sangrante palpitaba a la vista de quien pudiera verlo.

-¿Estás bien? –la voz que la noche anterior le había ofrecido un café que nunca alcanzó a probar le llegó como de lejos al oído y se sintió estremecer bajo el tacto de sus manos ásperas pero tibias. Asintió levemente con la cabeza sin mirarlo, intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. –Quédate tranquila, no sucederá de nuevo.

Levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con sus ojos negros detrás de la máscara de mortífago que llevaba puesta y se preguntó quién sería y por qué la trataría tan bien, siendo que la tenía secuestrada y se suponía que necesitaban sonsacarle alguna información. Su rostro reflejaba la duda y la confusión que estaba sintiendo, por lo que Rabastan sonrió tras el látex, aunque ella no pudo percibirlo. Le corrió un poco el pelo de la cara, rozándole apenas la frente con la yema de sus dedos, intentando tranquilizarla con movimientos pausados y suaves, como lo hubiera hecho un padre o un hermano protector.

-¿Quién eres? –inquirió ella, aunque no estaba segura de que fuera su voz ahogada la que formulaba esa pregunta. Lo vio negar con la cabeza dos veces y ayudarla a recostarse sobre la cama antes de dirigirse hasta la puerta. Dudó por un momento, pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla tras de sí, volvió a sacar la voz con esfuerzo: -Gracias.

Rabastan asintió sin decir nada y salió, conjurando la cerradura para no permitirle salir de allí. No sabía hasta qué punto le convenía ganarse su confianza.

* * *

Después de saber que todos los mortífagos oficialmente marcados por la huella de Voldemort se encontraban tras las rejas, Harry y Draco volvieron a reunirse en la oficina del ministerio del primero, sin saber por dónde comenzar a actuar. Aunque a Draco no le importase demasiado en aquel momento, además de no saber dónde estaba Pansy ni con quién, el hecho de que la hubieran secuestrado dejaba muchos interrogantes abiertos. ¿Quiénes y para qué la tenían raptada? ¿Por qué querrían cancelar el juicio de los Malfoy? ¿Cuáles eran los planes de los no-mortífagos? Harry no dejaba de pensar en estas cuestiones mientras se masajeaba la sien con ambas manos, concentrado en mirar una quemadura en la mesa de roble que usaba de escritorio. A pesar de no haber dormido en toda la noche, Draco no se podía estar quieto. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación murmurando por lo bajo, como si repasara una lección antes de entrar a dar un examen. Estaba pálido como un muerto y le temblaban las manos y la voz, aunque casi no tenía necesidad de usarla. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí, cada uno en su mundo, sin siquiera mirarse, hasta que la puerta del despacho se abrió sin ser golpeada y Kingsley Shacklebolt entró con expresión preocupada.

-Tenemos problemas, Harry. –el aludido levantó la vista de la superficie de la mesa que había estado mirando sin ver y se puso de pie haciéndole un gesto a Malfoy para que se acercara también. –En el departamento me contaron lo que sucedió esta mañana. Y hace un momento recibí una nota anónima a mi oficina. –le tendió un pergamino arrugado y Harry leyó en voz alta: "Cancela el juicio de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy o acabarás muerto". Se miraron unos a otros por un momento, y si bien Draco estaba pálido aún antes de que Kingsley hiciera su aparición allí, ahora estaba blanco como la cera. Se dejó caer pesadamente en la butaca frente al escritorio de Harry sin dejar de mover las manos compulsivamente sobre su regazo.

-Es como si el juicio ya estuviera cancelado. –dijo en un susurro bajo, aunque los otros dos pudieron escucharlo perfectamente. –No tenemos abogado defensor mientras Pansy esté secuestrada. Da lo mismo.

-Ese no es el verdadero problema, Malfoy. –señaló duramente el ministro, sentándose a su lado y mirando a Harry a los ojos agregó: -La cuestión aquí es saber quiénes la tienen y para qué quieren cancelar el juicio de sus padres. Hay algo que me huele raro.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron un momento en silencio, reflexionando las palabras del mayor, y finalmente Harry sacó la voz para decir algo que realmente no deseaba:

-No son mortífagos y no nos será tan fácil encontrarlos. Vamos a tener que hacer lo que quieren. Cancelar el juicio y esperar a dar el siguiente paso.

-No podemos hacer eso. –negó Kingsley, para sorpresa de Draco, que levantó la vista y lo miró confuso. –No podemos darles lo que quieren, eso nos debilitará frente a ellos. Saben que tienen un arma con la que nosotros no contábamos: el anonimato. Pero mientras no tengamos un plan de acción…

-Voy a hablar con Hestia para volver a reunir a todos los aurores y ponerlos en marcha ahora mismo. –resolvió Harry, el ministro asintió con la cabeza y lo dejó seguir hablando. –Aunque no tengamos una pista, vamos a salir a buscarlos hasta dar con ellos.

-Pero no sabes cuántos son, ni con qué armas cuentan. –saltó Draco, mirándolos a ambos gravemente. –No pueden enfrentarse a ellos así como así.

-¿Qué sabes tú? –inquirió Kingsley con un tono feroz, pero se arrepintió en seguida al ver la cara de desconcierto y temor de Draco, que se había quedado momentáneamente paralizado y estaba resultando evidentemente afectado por todo lo que había sucedido en cuestión de algunas horas. –Tú fuiste un mortífago, ¿cierto? ¿Qué crees que podrían estar planeando?

Draco no contestó en seguida, pero tampoco dirigió la mirada a ninguna otra parte, le sostuvo la mirada al ministro por un largo instante en el que parecía estar reflexionando, o eligiendo las palabras que iba a decir, hasta que finalmente habló:

-Yo no sé qué es lo que quieren los que secuestraron a Pansy. Yo sabía que los mortífagos harían un intento por levantarse contra el ministerio después de la muerte del Señor Tenebroso, pero eso era algo sabido por todos y parecía estar solucionado hasta que este nuevo grupo surgió ante nosotros. Sospecho que tienen prioridades distintas, aunque no sabría decir cuáles. No conozco a nadie que siguiera las órdenes de Quien-Usted-Sabe sin tener la marca tenebrosa en el brazo. Y los que la tienen, excepto yo, están todos bajo custodia, en la cárcel… o muertos.

-Hay que ver. –replicó Kingsley poniéndose de pie con pesadez después de un momento de silencio. Harry miraba a Draco con atención, aunque no había dicho nada que él no supiera. Parecía que en su cabeza estaban encajando las piezas que faltaban para armar el puzzle. Esperó a que Kingsley se fuera después de afirmar que volvería a pasar por allí en cuanto tuviera más novedades y una vez que volvieron a estar solos, le preguntó:

-¿Crees que tus padres conocen a las personas que estamos buscando?

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué habrían de conocerlos?

-¿Por qué no habrían de hacerlo? Fíjate en esto: ellos quieren cancelar el juicio por encima de todas las cosas. No han atacado el ministerio y no se habían revelado hasta ahora. Si no fuera por el secuestro de Pansy y los anónimos que recibieron tú y Kingsley, no sabríamos nada de su existencia. ¿No te resulta extraño?

Draco reaccionó en seguida, entendiendo lo que el Gryffindor estaba queriendo decirle. Levantó la vista hacia la ventana, reflexionando un momento, y dijo al pasar:

-Tal vez mis padres sepan algo que ellos no quieren que se sepa.

Y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, se puso de pie de un salto y salió del despacho sin saludar. Su desaparición tenía un único destino: Azkaban.

* * *

Cuando Rabastan volvió a quedarse solo después de convencer a Zabini de que buscara a "los otros" para saber qué iba sucediendo en el ministerio, hizo aparecer con su magia un poco rústica un potente almuerzo en una bandeja de madera y se dirigió a la habitación donde solía dormir cuando ocupaba aquella cabaña y donde ahora estaba Pansy durmiendo sobre uno de sus costados, apretándose la barriga con una mano y con la otra abrazándose a sí misma. Su camisa rasgada estaba manchada de sangre y la herida abierta tenía un aspecto muy feo. Apoyó con cuidado la bandeja sobre el escritorio junto a la ventana y acercó una silla intentando no hacer ruido para no despertarla. Se la quedó mirando por un rato muy largo, observándola a ella como si mirara a otra persona. Ahora que podía verla mejor, con más detalle y sin una máscara que le cubriera el rostro, notaba aún más los rasgos parecidos con la persona que había amado y odiado secretamente durante tantos años y que ahora lo ponía en la situación en la que estaba por despecho y dolor. Su cabello largo y ondulado, revoltoso y sucio, le enmarcaba el rostro dándole un aire salvaje, el mismo que tenía ella cuando era joven y estaba viva. Tenía la piel algo más pálida, pero tras los ojos cerrados se ocultaban unas pupilas del mismo color, que sin embargo sabía brillaban de manera distinta. Los ojos de Bellatrix estaban iluminados por una maldad infinita y cada vez más intensa. Hasta el fin de sus días conservaba su expresión arrogante y altiva, mirando a todos con la misma superioridad con la que lo miraba a él cuando besaba y abrazaba descaradamente a su hermano frente a sus ojos. Por eso la odiaba, porque ella sabía cuán enamorado había estado siempre, cuánto la amaba a pesar de ser la esposa de su hermano y de que ella sólo tenía ojos para su señor. Rodolphus nunca se molestó cuando ella, en incontables ocasiones, demostró ante Voldemort una entrega absoluta sólo comparable con la de una amante. Pero a Rabastan se le hervía la sangre de sólo pensarlo, y aunque había pasado muchos años en Azkaban rumiando su dolor bajo el efecto de los dementores, encontró la oportunidad de huir de ella y de su maldición dándose por muerto durante la segunda guerra. Voldemort, al igual que ella, conocía sus sentimientos. Y por eso fue que nunca lo había marcado como uno de los suyos, a pesar de las incontables misiones a las que asistió bajo su mandato, a pesar de la innumerable cantidad de veces que mató y torturó para él, aunque lo hiciera por ella. Bellatrix sólo se reía de él, humillándolo con cada palabra hiriente y cada gesto malintencionado, haciéndolo sentir una piltrafa, un bueno para nada. Su necesidad de demostrarle a ella, y en parte a sí mismo, que podía ser algo más que un tonto enamorado de su cuñada, lo había llevado a la posición en la que se encontraba ahora. Había adoptado el rol de hombre frío y perverso dispuesto a darlo todo por recibir un poco de poder, por tener en sus manos la gloria y el reconocimiento que siempre le habían negado; se había vuelto un verdadero mortífago a pesar de que sus creencias más básicas, más importantes, estaban lejos de aquella coraza que se había impuesto a sí mismo. Cuando todo acabó durante la primera guerra y parecía que lo había perdido todo tan rápido a pesar de lo mucho que le había costado construirlo, se sintió derrotado y juró nunca más volver a caer en aquel interminable abismo. Los años que estuvo en prisión fueron una tortura lenta y despiadada, pero poco tenían que ver los dementores en su dolor. Rabastan sufría porque veía a Bellatrix a través de los barrotes de su celda maldiciendo su suerte, clamando por venganza, llorando hasta la histeria por la supuesta muerte de su señor. Cuando la segunda guerra comenzó y tuvo la oportunidad de huir de allí tuvo que pensarlo dos veces. Sabía que prefería pudrirse en vida dentro de Azkaban que volver a sufrir las continuas humillaciones a las que Bella lo sometía constantemente en complicidad con otros mortífagos e incluso con su propio hermano, sangre de su sangre. Sin embargo, no podía enfrentarse a la ira de Voldemort si descubría sus verdaderas intenciones, así que tomó la decisión más repentina e inteligente que se le había ocurrido en su vida y se reencontró con quien había sido su señor mucho tiempo antes, dispuesto a volver a trabajar para él. Su plan era darse por muerto en cuanto lo enviaran a la primera batalla. Lo demás fue fácil: desaparecer de la faz de la tierra durante el poco tiempo que duró el máximo poder de Lord Voldemort sobre la comunidad de los magos en aquella segunda parte de su poderío. La última vez que la vio, Bellatrix parecía más viva que nunca. Después de haber pasado más de una década en Azkaban, toda ella había cambiado. Su aspecto no era el mismo, y lo que tenía en el interior también estaba modificado: el antiguo odio, la maldad y el rencor se habían apoderado de su alma hasta convertirla en el ser más desquiciado del mundo. Su admiración, su obsesión con las artes oscuras y con Voldemort habían crecido hasta límites insospechados; y a pesar de que estaba entrando en años, la libertad le renovó las energías y las ganas de matar, de encontrar nuevas presas que cayeran a sus pies como muñecos de un juego macabro. Rabastan no lo soportó. Se despidió de ella observándola de lejos, arrodillada a los pies de su amo en un gesto de entrega absoluta. Por un tiempo muy largo no volvió a tener noticias de ella ni de nadie, hasta que la guerra consumió el poder del mal bajo las fuerzas del ministerio y gracias al niño que vivió, y pronto supo que estaba muerta. Entonces se sintió finalmente libre de las cadenas que lo ataban al mal, pero tenía una cuenta pendiente consigo mismo. En la eterna lucha contra sus sentimientos había perdido la identidad y sintió que necesitaba recuperarla. Por eso se había unido al selecto y cada vez más amplio grupo de no-mortífagos que solían llamarse a sí mismos "los otros" y anhelaban el poder tanto como lo deseaba Bella. Pero una vez más, se había equivocado de rumbo.

Ahora observaba a Pansy dormir en un sueño sobresaltado y comparaba sus rasgos físicos con los de ella. Le dolía en el alma observar su piel blanca, sus pestañas espesas, el cabello alborotado y largo, sus labios finos curvados en una mueca de dolor por la herida abierta; porque todo eso le recordaba sin poder evitarlo que aún a pesar de que llevaba más de un año enterrada cinco metros bajo tierra, a pesar de que se había propuesto olvidarla para siempre y no volver a velar por su recuerdo, seguía perdidamente enamorado de ella tal y como lo había estado desde el primer día. La joven era preciosa, pero en su mente no se comparaba con la belleza que Bellatrix irradiaba, porque eran personas distintas, porque ella no parecía tener siquiera un cupo mínimo para la maldad en su interior… porque _no era ella_. No se dio cuenta en qué momento había estirado el brazo para acariciar su frente perlada de sudor frío y quitarle el cabello que le tapaba la cara, pero en cuanto se vio haciéndolo se arrepintió y quitó la mano con brusquedad, como si se hubiera quemado. Ella advirtió entre sueños el tacto y frunció el seño, aún dormida, dejando escapar un gruñido suave por la boca entreabierta. Antes de que comenzara a despertar y pudiera mirarle a la cara, Rabastan volvió a ponerse la máscara, sonriendo sin proponérselo con una mezcla de comprensión y melancolía. A pesar de haber perdido la identidad y no saber bien quién era o qué función debía cumplir por el resto de sus días, el hombre no había perdido la ingenuidad que lo caracterizaba desde que se había enamorado de Bella. Creía, muy interiormente, que esa joven podía salvarlo y salvarse a sí misma antes de que todo acabase. Se quedó sentado a su lado por mucho tiempo, viéndola dormir y preguntándose por qué parecía tan frágil ahora. La había visto desde la puerta entreabierta enfrentarse a Zabini con uñas y dientes defendiendo el orgullo de Malfoy y el suyo propio, y había creído vislumbrar en sus pupilas oscuras la misma sed de venganza que iluminaban los ojos de él. Era una chica fuerte, lo supo en seguida. Esperaba que resistiera lo suficiente como para salir sana y salva de allí.

* * *

En Azkaban, Draco se reencontró con sus padres y les explicó el panorama sin dejar de lado su evidente nerviosismo. Paseaba por la celda de un lado a otro mientras hablaba, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos. Cuando llegó el momento de pedir sus explicaciones, se sentó frente a su madre mirándola a los ojos, sabiendo que había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a ellos por dos razones distintas que le estaban rondando en la cabeza desde hacía mucho tiempo. Quería conocer aquellos secretos que la familia Malfoy guardaba en su interior dejándolo a él afuera, excluyéndolo como si no perteneciera al linaje. Y sobre todas las cosas quería que le dijeran por qué razón tenía que casarse con una persona que apenas conocía.

-Aunque todos los mortífagos están aquí adentro, Pansy sigue secuestrada. Y a cambio de su liberación piden que cancelemos el juicio. –hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente, escudriñando en el rostro de Narcisa las reacciones que tenía ante sus palabras. –En el ministerio nadie tiene ni una idea de quiénes son los que están tras todo esto. Parecen creer que ustedes saben algo al respecto. ¿Quiénes son, madre? ¿Por qué pretenden hacerlos callar?

Narcisa intercambió una mirada con su esposo antes de volver a mirar a su hijo a los ojos. Su semblante estaba alicaído y parecía nerviosa, aunque Draco adjudicaba su actitud al hecho de haber pasado un año tras el poder de los dementores y a la situación a la que ahora se enfrentaban, que sólo podía complicarles la salida de la prisión un poco más. Respiró profundo un par de veces antes de abrir la boca, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que tenía pensado. Ella, al igual que Lucius, ya se imaginaba que podía pasar algo así en cualquier momento. Y sus planes al respecto no iban a cambiar: no podía permitir que su hijo tuviera ninguna información al respecto, porque correría peligro.

-Nosotros… -señaló a su marido con un gesto mínimo de la cabeza –sabemos quiénes son los raptores de la chica que defiende nuestro caso y conocemos sus intenciones. Cuando el Señor Tenebroso cayó hace un año, contaba con muchos más seguidores de los que asistieron a la batalla. Tenía un arsenal de no-mortífagos esperándolo para levantar el poder una vez más cuando acabara con Hogwarts, no necesariamente jóvenes inexpertos. Algunos magos que le habían dado la espalda a las artes oscuras durante la primera guerra volvieron su rostro hacia nosotros cuando El se volvió a levantar, y estaban dispuestos a darlo todo por entrar en nuestras filas. Ahora se esconden en distintas partes del mundo planeando la resurrección del poder del mal.

-No hace falta que lo diga. –siguió Lucius, mirando a su hijo fijamente y reclamando un poco de atención. –Pero están haciendo todo esto únicamente para hacernos callar, porque creen que nosotros podremos revelar su identidad y acabar con sus planes si se lleva a cabo el juicio. Entonces obtendríamos la libertad y ellos se verían acabados completamente.

-¿Cómo es que yo nunca supe nada de esto? –preguntó Draco, algo enojado por la información que le estaban negando, aunque comenzaba a comprender la verdadera situación que se le ponía enfrente. -¿Y qué se supone que tengamos que hacer al respecto?

-No podemos decírtelo todo, hijo mío, comprende. –replicó su madre, levantándose del camastro donde estaba sentada para arrodillarse a los pies de su hijo y tomarle ambas manos mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, como si le pidiera clemencia. –Si están intentando detenernos a nosotros, que somos una amenaza aún estando en Azkaban, imagina lo que sucedería si tú lo supieras. Si conocieras la verdad intentarían matarte.

-¿Y qué se supone que deba hacer entonces? ¿Cancelar el juicio sin saber siquiera por qué o por quiénes lo hago? ¿Dejar que maten a Pansy y seguir adelante?

Se hizo un silencio denso entre los tres, que parecía estar rasgado por la respiración agitada de Draco, que no podía dejar de pensar en que cada minuto que pasaba sin buscarla era una sesión más de tortura inútil para ella, que sabía aún menos que él de todo el asunto. Vio en el rostro de su madre sus verdaderas intenciones y comenzó a sentir cómo le hervía la sangre en las venas. Se soltó de su agarre como si le diera asco que lo tocara y se puso de pie, al igual que hizo ella, que sin embargo no intentó volver a acercarse. Miró de uno a otro, furioso. Fue Lucius quien tomó la palabra.

-Si cancelas el juicio les darás lo que ellos quieren, y entonces tendrán el camino libre para llevar a cabo sus planes…

-¿Cuáles son sus planes? –interrumpió el joven, pero Lucius volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Eso no importa Draco, lo que importa es que no les hagas caso.

-¿Cómo pretendes que no les haga caso? Tienen a la persona que defiende la causa, la única que puede hacerlo, la que recolectó toda la información que los sacará de aquí y convenció a Potter para que declarara a su favor. ¿Pretendes que le de vuelta la cara, que deje que la maten ahora que ya tengo todo lo que necesito para seguir adelante por mi cuenta?

Otro largo y tedioso silencio en el que Lucius y Narcisa se miraron a los ojos por un instante muy largo, como si quisieran buscar en el rostro del otro las palabras correctas. Pero Draco comprendió que la respuesta a sus preguntas estaba en el aire, en la actitud que ellos habían tomado para con él desde el momento en que le negaron la información que estaba buscando. Se llevó las manos a la cara para refregarse el malestar que lo acompañaba desde la noche anterior, sin éxito, buscando un por qué sin decir nada. Finalmente se dio media vuelta y les dio la espalda a sus padres, dispuesto a marcharse de allí para no tener que enfrentarlos de nuevo. No podía creer lo que le estaban haciendo. No les importaba que estuviera en riesgo la vida de otra persona con tal de salir de allí adentro. No les importaba que él tuviera todavía un ápice de moral y sentido de la vergüenza, no les importaba –y es que en realidad, no podían saberlo- que él estuviera enamorado de la persona a la que habían secuestrado por culpa de aquel secreto mal guardado. Dio un paso hacia la puerta de la celda y luego otro, dispuesto a marcharse de allí con tal de no tener que provocar una nueva discusión. Aquello era una pérdida de tiempo y él no estaba dispuesto a hacerles caso. Si tenía que cancelar el juicio y dejarlos allí adentro con tal de que aprendieran un poco más sobre moral y ética, lo haría. Pero no iba a poner en juego la vida de Pansy. Ya había cruzado los barrotes de hierro y el guardia de seguridad se estaba acercando, llave en mano, cuando escuchó la voz de su madre llamándolo. No le hizo caso, siguió su camino, aunque pudo escuchar la última frase que ella le dijo:

-Habla con Lysander Greengrass Draco, él te ayudará a resolver todo esto.

Draco frunció el entrecejo pero no se dio vuelta. Se fue sin decir adiós.

* * *

Pansy ahora estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas recogidas bajo su propio cuerpo en posición de indio y tenía la bandeja de comida delante de sí, pero no había probado bocado. Sentía el estómago cerrado y en todas las horas que había estado secuestrada había persistido aquella sensación de náusea que le obligaba a respirar profundo cada vez que se mareaba, aún estando sentada. Rabastan la había desatado, seguro de que estando solos ellos dos no habría problemas, sin su varita la joven no iba a intentar nada. Y no se había equivocado, porque ella lo miraba con curiosidad, sin miedo, hablando con él como si hablara con un amigo. Se había ganado su confianza sacándola dos veces de las garras de sus opresores, aún a pesar de que él formaba parte de la trama del secuestro. Tras la máscara, la veía tan joven y tan llena de energía que se sorprendía a sí mismo intentando darle conversación para hacerla pasar un rato más ameno mientras estuviera allí. Zabini no había regresado y sabía que ahora estaba en sus manos el intentar sacarle alguna información, pero lo que no sabía era cómo iba a encarar el problema. Se había sentado junto a ella, un poco más cerca en la silla que había traído junto a la cama, y ahora la observaba perdida en sus pensamientos, dando vueltas a la carne en el plato con el tenedor sin llevársela a la boca. Carraspeó, algo confundido con sus pensamientos contradictorios, y le dijo en voz baja:

-Deberías comer algo, no puedes estar tanto tiempo con el estómago vacío.

Ella lo miró a los ojos –a lo que podía ver de sus ojos tras el látex de la máscara- pero no le respondió. Negó dos veces con la cabeza y volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el plato. Sabía que nadie había ido en su rescate porque el plan que el ministerio tenía para atacar a los mortífagos y llevarlos a Azkaban había resultado infructuoso en su búsqueda, y estaba segura de que Draco seguiría buscándola así tuviera que remover cielo y tierra para dar con ella. Pero no terminaba de comprender muchas otras cosas y no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que Draco no la encontrase. No había pasado mucho tiempo allí, y realmente había tenido suerte de que sus raptores se mantuvieran escondidos y lejos de ella. Su problema más grave hasta el momento había sido Blaise, pero sabía que de un momento a otro podían aparecer otras personas que quisieran torturarla y sonsacarle alguna información de la que ella sinceramente no tenía ni idea. Se encontraba perdida.

-¿En qué estás pensando? –inquirió Rabastan, tanteando terreno. Ella volvió a levantar la vista y pareció reflexionar su respuesta.

-No entiendo nada. No sé por qué estoy aquí. Si tú no estuvieras aquí tal vez no seguiría con vida, o tal vez habría pensado que era toda una trampa de Blaise para cobrar venganza por algo que pasó hace un tiempo y ahora me parece muy lejano. Pero sigo sin comprender nada, y al parecer tú tampoco vas a explicármelo.

Por un momento Rabastan no dijo nada, calculando las posibilidades que tenía. Luego movió la silla un poco más hacia delante para acercarse más y hablar en un susurro bajo, a pesar de que no había quien pudiera escucharlos tras la puerta.

-Estás aquí porque las personas que te secuestraron creen que tú sabes algo que no deberías.

-¿Algo con respecto a qué?

-Con respecto a _ellos_. –había remarcado la última palabra como si quisiera darle una pista de lo que tenía que decir. Pero ella lo miraba atónita, sin entender nada de lo que estaban hablando. Parecía una conversación alegórica y surrealista. Frunció el seño y apretó los labios, como si quisiera darle a entender que no acababa de comprender el significado de aquella última frase. Rabastan suspiró pesadamente y siguió: -Mira, niña, yo no voy a torturarte para sacarte ninguna información. Pero es preferible que si sabes algo lo digas ahora, porque hay mucha otra gente que quiere sacarle partido a esta situación. Y no podré impedirlo si vienen a buscarte.

Los temores de Pansy se acababan de hacer realidad. Había más de ellos y más temprano que tarde iban a intentar hacerla a hablar con métodos menos amistosos que el que estaba utilizando la persona que tenía enfrente.

-Se han equivocado de persona. Yo no sé nada de ellos ni sé qué es lo que pretenden de mí. No conozco sus planes y no comprendo qué relación puedo tener con ellos si ni siquiera sé de qué personas estamos hablando. –respiró profundamente para hacer llegar aire a los pulmones, porque sentía que se estaba ahogando. El movimiento hacia arriba de su pecho al inspirar le hizo sentir un tirón en la herida abierta y hacer una mueca de dolor que Rabastan notó en seguida, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada, porque siguió hablando. –Si tienen que venir a torturarme para corroborar que no tengo nada para decir, entonces que lo hagan. Pero no servirá de nada.

Rabastan supo que ella decía la verdad. No veía razón para que le mintiera si, después de todo, él solo estaba intentando ayudarla. Además sus ojos reflejaban un miedo que antes no había estado allí. La joven tenía motivos de sobra para tener miedo, pero la incertidumbre era el único detonante que en verdad le revolvía el estómago. Una vez más, sintió pena por ella. Se puso de pie y se alejó, para observar por los resquicios de la ventana tapiada el atardecer que estaba cayendo sobre la montaña. Dentro de un rato iban a cumplirse 24 horas que ella estaba secuestrada y él había pasado toda la jornada sin dormir, pero no se sentía cansado.

-Te creo. –le dijo finalmente, sin mirarla. Ella levantó la vista del suelo, habiéndose perdido en sus pensamientos, y observó su silueta mal iluminada por las luces del día que estaba llegando a su fin. –Sólo espero que ellos también te crean. Creo que no contaban con esto.

Se alejó de ella y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave nuevamente. Ella se quedó sentada en la cama, mirando el espacio vacío que Rabastan había dejado al salir con el ceño fruncido. Hizo a un lado la bandeja con el almuerzo, que se estaba convirtiendo en cena fría, y caminó por la habitación dando vueltas inútiles como si buscara un método de escape. Finalmente se volvió a sentar, esta vez en el suelo, a esperar a que sucediera algo que la salvara. Tenía la esperanza de que la Orden del Fénix, el Ejército de Dumbledore o los aurores del ministerio hicieran su entrada triunfal y la rescataran de aquel suplicio de dudas. O tal vez simplemente esperaba que Draco acudiera a ella guiándose por la intuición o el sonido de su silenciosa plegaria mental.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Draco daba vueltas sin sentido en el ministerio. Había pasado el día allí después de la visita a sus padres, perdido sin tener un plan de acción. Potter le había ofrecido su casa para que se quedara en un lugar más tranquilo, porque el ministerio era un caos desde que se había corrido la voz de que el ministro había recibido una amenaza de muerte anónima, aunque no se conocía el motivo. Pero él había rechazado la propuesta rotundamente, alegando que necesitaba pensar lo que iba a hacer. Y había pasado la tarde yendo de un lado a otro, de una oficina a otra buscando alguna señal o un contacto que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. Cuando el atardecer estaba cayendo tras las falsas ventanas del ministerio decidió que no tenía otra opción y, aunque sabía que podía llegar a arrepentirse, acudió al departamento de leyes donde Pansy trabajaba. Allí lo recibió un hombre entrado en años con expresión preocupada. Draco le contó la situación a medias, aunque no hiciera falta. Al jefe del sector ya le había llegado la información de que su empleada más eficiente estaba secuestrada, aunque, como los demás, no conocía los motivos. Quiso interrogar al joven rubio, pero él no le dio la posibilidad. Le planteó el problema que tenía encima y le explicó que a cambio de la libertad de Pansy tenía que ofrecer la cancelación del juicio de sus padres, en el que ella trabajaba. Ante estas palabras, el hombre alzó ambas cejas, en parte porque no veía la relación entre una cosa y la otra, y en parte porque le sorprendía que el mismísimo hijo de los Malfoy estuviera dispuesto a dejar todo atrás con tal de recuperar a la defensora. Finalmente asintió y le aseguró que lo dejara en sus manos, que vería la forma de dar marcha atrás con el Wizengamot y se encargaría de que la noticia tuviera un lugar en el periódico matutino del día siguiente. Con un nudo grande en el estómago y sin decir adiós, Draco salió de la oficina a paso vacilante. Pero mientras caminaba por el pasillo, perdido en sus pensamientos y con la vista clavada en el suelo, tropezó con un hombre de contextura grande y robusta que se le quedó mirando hasta que levantó la vista. Era Lysander Greengrass, y lo observaba con una ceja alzada, aunque no tenía ni por asomo el semblante alicaído que había caracterizado a todas las personas que se movieron por el ministerio ese día. Draco se sorprendió y se puso en seguida en actitud de defensa, porque aquel hombre le inspiraba una desconfianza increíble.

-Que suerte que te encuentro, Draco. –lo saludó el adulto, extendiéndole la mano. El joven dudó por un momento pero después se la estrechó cautelosamente como todo saludo. –Necesitaba hablar contigo y te he buscado por todas partes. ¿Vienes a mi oficina?

-No puedo, señor Greengrass. –replicó él en seguida, sin mirarlo a los ojos. –Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Ya me he enterado de lo que pasó, por si te lo preguntas. –aclaró Greengrass en un tono excesivamente alto, intentando llamar su atención. –Y quiero ayudarte a buscar la solución… creo que puedo hacerlo. No habrás cancelado el juicio, ¿verdad?

A Draco le hubiera gustado mentirle y salir huyendo de allí, pero parecía que el hombre le había leído los pensamientos porque lo miró profunda y amenazadoramente. Sin decir otra palabra, lo guió por el pasillo hasta el espacio reducido que conformaba su oficina en el sexto piso. Lo invitó a sentarse frente al escritorio semejante al que tenía en el despacho de su mansión y le sirvió una taza de café sin preguntarle siquiera si le apetecía. Draco no había dejado de mirarlo ir y venir ni por un instante, dudando de la supuesta ayuda que el hombre le iba a brindar. Finalmente Lysander Greengras se sentó frente a él y se reclinó en su asiento hacia atrás, como concentrado.

-Creo saber cuál es el problema que te acontece. –declaró con su voz profunda y rígida, mirándolo directamente a la cara con sus fríos ojos negros. –Hay muchas cosas que no sabes al respecto…

-Es curioso –le interrumpió Draco con enfado –pero sé que hay cosas de las que no estoy enterado. Hablé con mis padres esta tarde.

-Me lo imaginaba. –asintió –Pero estoy seguro de que ellos te deben haber enviado a hablar conmigo, ¿no es así?

-Sí –reconoció Draco, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco. –Aunque no veo dónde puede estar la solución al problema acudiendo a usted… señor Greengrass. –las últimas palabras las había agregado para no sonar tan descortés, aunque su intención era remarcar el hecho de que le parecía una pérdida de tiempo estar ahí sentado mientras afuera, en alguna parte del mundo, su chica sufría una nueva tortura.

-Lo primero que debes saber. –dijo el hombre, elevando nuevamente la voz como si quisiera imponer su autoridad. –Es que no debiste cancelar el juicio. Voy a hablar con los representantes del Wizengamot para que no acepten el pedido. –Draco gruñó y pareció que iba a interrumpir, pero Greengrass levantó una mano para acallarlo y continuó: -Lo demás déjalo en mis manos. Yo voy a conseguir el paradero de la chica y me contactaré contigo en cuanto lo sepa.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Draco, atónito. Sin saberlo, el hombre le estaba confirmando la sospecha que él tenía: Greengras, de alguna manera, formaba parte del grupo de personas que la tenían a ella secuestrada, o por lo menos tenía algún tipo de contacto o relación con ellos. -¿Qué está diciendo?

-Muchacho, no puedo decírtelo todo. Eso es cosa de tus padres. El hecho es que mañana por la mañana recibirás una carta con noticias. Hasta entonces por favor quédate tranquilo… y no hagas ninguna locura. –Lysander Greengrass se puso de pie y esperó un momento a que Draco reaccionara y lo imitara. Se dio cuenta de que el joven tenía muchas cosas para plantearle pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada, porque caminó hasta la puerta del despacho lentamente mientras hablaba: -No voy a contestar a tus preguntas, así que no te tomes la molestia. Pero puedes confiar en mí. Mañana por la tarde la joven estará de vuelta en casa y, con un poco de suerte, en dos semanas se llevará a cabo el juicio de tus padres.

El joven Slytherin tragó saliva y se lo quedó mirando por un momento muy largo, intentando reordenar la información que daba vueltas por su mente. El hombre le hizo un gesto cortés para que se retirara, inclinando la cabeza hacia la puerta abierta. Finalmente se fue, caminando con paso errante, hasta la salida _muggle_ del ministerio. Una vez allí el viento de la noche lo devolvió a la realidad y le hizo tomar una decisión. Aunque le pesaba en la conciencia, sabía que aquello era una solución rápida a las cuestiones que había estado planteándose a lo largo del día. Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y se dirigió a Grimmauld Place, donde Potter, Granger y Weasley de seguro lo estarían esperando.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Me adelanté a la fecha que tenía prevista para subir este capítulo... lo acabo de terminar. Ojalá les guste, últimamente temo aburrir con capítulos tan largos.  
Les voy a contar una anécdota: anoche estaba escribiendo completamente fuera de este mundo, me trasladé a una galaxia lejana, juro que ni respiraba. Los dedos viajaban por el teclado haciendo un ruido insoportable a las dos de la mañana, pero a mi no me importaba, yo estaba en otra parte. Hacía calor pero yo apenas lo sentía, porque por suerte aquí hay aire acondicionado. Pero todo el mundo duerme con el acondicionador de aire prendido... y eso puede ser malo en Argentina. La cosa es que ahí estaba yo, tranquila, escribiendo a todo lo que da cuando de repente... Un ruido como de trueno me saca de mi letargo y me quedo a oscuras. COMPLETAMENTE A OSCURAS. La luz de mi monitor (la única encendida) se había extinguido. Eso fue un corte de luz.  
Me enojé (puteé, carajeé y pateé el suelo) hasta puntos insospechados. Había perdido páginas y páginas completas, horas de absoluta concentración. Imaginense. Tuve que empezar de nuevo desde cero y no me dormí hasta las cinco y media de la mañana. Así que hoy, ponerle un punto final fue todo un alivio. Espero de corazón que lo disfruten, porque fue toda una odisea para mí.**

A las personas que vienen siguiendo esta historia que me desvela por las noches y me mantiene en una nube durante el día, les agradezco una vez más por sus reviews, sus críticas y sus comentarios. Las adoro mujeres!!! Cada palabra de aliento, cada incentivo, me hace un poquito más feliz. Como siempre les digo, espero seguir estando a la altura de sus expectativas hasta el final.

Mil besos! Y hasta el próximo capítulo. Va a ser pronto! (porque aprobé sociología y a partir del lunes estoy libre de las cadenas universitarias ^^)


	20. Enfrentarse a la muerte

**No van a encontrar comentarios al final, sólo quiero decir algo: No todo lo que brilla es oro. **

**Capítulo 20:**** Enfrentarse a la muerte**

Rabastan estaba sentado solo en el pequeño e incómodo sillón de la cabaña con un libro de literatura _muggle_ entre las manos, observando por el rabillo del ojo a Zabini, que iba de un lado a otro de la habitación sin decidirse por entrar o no al cuarto donde Pansy estaba nuevamente atada a una silla, aunque ya no tenía los ojos vendados ni se molestaba en gritar. El joven intentaba simular su nerviosismo buscando algo para hacer en la estancia, lo que resultaba inútil, porque además Rabastan conocía sus intenciones. Habían hablado por unos momentos cuando volvió de la guarida donde se ocultaban los otros, así se había enterado de que le habían enviado un mensaje anónimo al ministro de la magia, pero se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Zabini seguía dando vueltas inútiles alrededor del sillón donde Rabastan estaba hasta que ambos se cansaron del silencio tenso y el último cerró con un golpe el libro para mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Puedes quedarte quieto un instante? –le espetó enojado.

-No debería estar aquí… -parecía que Blaise hablaba consigo mismo en vez de dirigirse a él, pero era consciente de que el otro lo estaba escuchando. –Si alguien viene…

-Nadie vendrá. –se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos acercándose a él. Recién entonces Blaise detuvo su interminable caminata para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle. –Es inútil, no tiene sentido retenerla. La chica no sabe nada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé y punto. Por mucho que intenten sonsacarle no va hablar, no tiene nada que decir. –sabía que en realidad a Zabini no le importaba en lo absoluto que supiera o no algo de los otros. Ellos dos estaban allí por razones muy distintas a las que unían a todos los demás, pero el asunto de Blaise era mucho más innoble, y el joven había comenzado a tener miedo desde que se había permitido reconocer. Tal vez alguien viniera a buscarla y entonces acabaría en Azkaban. No había pensado en eso cuando planeó su venganza por haber pasado semanas en la frondosa selva latinoamericana cuando Malfoy lo desmayó por intentar volver con ella.

-Hay que hacer algo con ella.

-Liberarla, es lo que yo…

-¡NO! ¿Estás loco? –se exaltó el muchacho, poniéndose algo pálido. –Hay que…

El resto de la frase la dijo en un susurro inaudible, no era capaz de formular la frase completa. Pero Rabastan comprendió en seguida sus intenciones y amenazó:

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla, Zabini, te lo advierto.

Blaise iba a contestar algo, pero en ese momento un enorme cuervo entró volando por la ventana y se quedó meneando las alas frente a sus ojos. Era una figura incorpórea muy parecida a los patronus que la Orden del Fénix utilizaba para comunicarse entre ellos, sólo que este ser producto de la magia era completamente negro y de contornos más definidos. Abrió el pico y habló con una voz profunda y grave que retumbó entre las paredes.

-140, Tabernacle Street, Londres. A las diez en punto.

Rabastan sabía el significado de aquello y conocía el dueño de aquel mensajero, de modo que cuando se deshizo delante de sus ojos y Zabini lo observó con sorpresa y curiosidad, lanzó un gruñido molesto y pensó dos veces lo que iba a hacer. No podía dejar de acudir a ese encuentro porque posiblemente le diera las respuestas que estaba buscando, aunque por otro lado sentía que no podía dejar a la chica sola con ese cerdo. Miró a Blaise a los ojos de nuevo y le dijo, con tono amenazante:

-Quédate aquí con ella hasta que vuelva. Te repito: que ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo. Te las verás conmigo si lo haces.

Acto seguido dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo para desaparecer, sin darle la oportunidad de replicar nada. Zabini pateó el suelo con impotencia y se dejó caer en el viejo sillón, aunque no sería por mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegó al lugar indicado, Rabastan escrutó entre las sombras del angostillo mal iluminado por un farol que titilaba peligrosamente y hacía chispas, a punto de apagarse por completo. No parecía que hubiera nadie, pero tuvo la precaución de ocultarse tras la máscara que llevaba a todos lados consigo antes de echarse a andar calle abajo a la vera de la oscuridad. La estrecha calle pertenecía a un barrio aparentemente _muggle_, aunque no podía estar del todo seguro. A juzgar por las ventanas y puertas cerradas de las casas de madera, los habitantes de aquel pueblito se iban a acostar temprano o no querían enterarse de lo que sucedía en la calle. Los pasos resonaban por la grava haciendo eco a través de la noche, él caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y la varita fuertemente aferrada en la mano diestra por si surgía cualquier tipo de imprevisto. Por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento que lo acompañaba, caminando a su lado en silencio, pero molestándolo hasta puntos insospechados. Observó la numeración y supo que debía caminar dos calles más antes de llegar al lugar donde se suponía lo estaban esperando. Eran las diez menos cinco cuando divisó una figura salida de la nada que llegaba hasta él caminando en dirección contraria y le hacía un gesto casi imperceptible con la cabeza para indicarle el camino hacia el costado. Aquel personaje llevaba una capa de viaje larga hasta los pies y se cubría el rostro con una capucha que no dejaba nada a la vista. Caminaba con seguridad, sabiendo que era seguido de cerca por Rabastan, que lo espiaba por el rabillo del ojo sin decir una palabra. Dos calles más allá había un callejón sin salida, y allí fueron a parar ambos hombres, ocultándose completamente de la vista de cualquier improbable transeúnte curioso. El recién llegado se bajó el albornoz con parsimonia dejando al descubierto su rostro de facciones aristocráticas, mirando a Rabastan con dureza y un brillo maligno en los ojos.

-Lestrange. –saludó, sin cordialidad, y él asintió con la cabeza antes de descubrirse el rostro. -¿Qué tienes para mí? –preguntó, sin rodeos. Rabastan dio un respingo y se lo quedó mirando un momento, pero no se dejó amedrentar.

-La chica no sabe nada. No tiene idea de quiénes somos ni qué buscamos.

-Me lo imaginaba… él tampoco tiene idea. Pero hay otro problema. Fue muy estúpido de parte de ellos enviarle un anónimo al ministro de la magia. Ahora lo único que se oye por los pasillos del ministerio es la noticia de la amenaza. Se descubrieron innecesariamente.

-¿Y qué hay con los demás? ¿Qué hay de Yaxley, de los Carrow? Están todos en Azkaban. ¿Cómo me explicas eso? –hizo una pausa, y al ver que no recibía respuesta, enfatizó: -¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?

-No lo sabía. –se excusó la otra persona, aunque no sonaba muy convincente. –Y aunque lo hubiera sabido, no había nada por hacer. Malfoy encontró la manera de conectar su marca tenebrosa con la de los demás mortífagos y fue así como los encontraron.

Rabastan abrió los ojos como platos, realmente sorprendido. Él estaba doblemente oculto esta vez, porque no sólo se había dado por muerto hacía un año, sino que además no tenía la marca tenebrosa en el brazo. No había forma de que lo encontrasen. Respiró con alivio, porque eso le aclaraba muchas cosas y le quitaba un peso de encima. Pero volvió a encarar a su interlocutor:

-Si ya sospechabas que la chica no sabía nada, ¿para qué me citaste, Greengrass?

-Tengo un encargo importante para ti. Tienes que liberarla y decirles a los demás que se dejen de estupideces, porque están quedando al descubierto y con todo esto sólo complicaron las cosas. Los Malfoy no van a decir nada al respecto, eso te lo aseguro yo. Narcisa tiene una importante deuda con mi familia y Lucius… -hizo una pausa muy breve y continuó, poniendo énfasis en las siguientes palabras –él nunca saldrá de Azkaban. Yo me encargaré de eso.

Para sorpresa de Greengrass, Rabastan rió con amargura. Su risa retumbó a lo largo de todo el callejón, pero no pareció importarle. A lo lejos se podía oír el ladrido lastimero de un perro, posiblemente callejero, que se había sobresaltado con el ruido. Cuando calmó su risa seca, volvió a mirar a Lysander Greengrass a los ojos con expresión sarcástica.

-Parece que Zabini tenía una cuenta pendiente con ella. Se dejó ver esta tarde. Ella sabe quién es, le conoce desde antes. Y si la liberamos, lo delatará.

Esta vez fue el otro quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dio un paso atrás involuntariamente, aunque la maldad en sus pupilas no se esfumó. Pareció meditar por un momento. A Rabastan no le importaba realmente que lo delatara, después de todo, a él le correspondía ir a prisión tanto como a los demás, como él mismo merecía estar tras las rejas de Azkaban. Pero no dijo nada mientras Greengrass reflexionaba al respecto, hasta que al final, después de un minuto, levantó la vista del suelo y le dijo, simplemente:

-Entonces mátala.

Rabastan tragó saliva, pero para su suerte, el hombre no advirtió su turbación.

-Haz lo que sea necesario, Lestrange, pero hazlo pronto. Ese juicio se llevará a cabo de todas maneras. Y diles a los demás lo que te ordené. Tienen que quedarse en las sombras o nos matarán a todos. Incluso a ti. En el ministerio se están revelando demasiadas cosas y el grupo entero corre peligro, así que más les vale quedarse callados y no volver a actuar hasta nuevo aviso. ¿Comprendido? –Rabastan asintió con la cabeza pesadamente, sin mirarlo. Tenía un nudo fuerte en la garganta y ahora comprendía cuál era el motivo de su mal presentimiento. –Mañana por la mañana, desaparecerás de la cabaña. Búscate otro sitio, porque voy a enviar al chico a buscarla… si se encuentra con un cadáver o no, será cosa tuya.

Y sin decir una palabra más, se giró sobre sí mismo y desapareció. Rabastan se dejó caer sobre la pared, echando el cuerpo hacia atrás como si le cayeran de pronto cuarenta años encima. Se mordió los labios con pesadumbre y se llevó ambas manos a las sienes, apretándolas como si le pesaran los pensamientos, sintiendo un infinito remordimiento por lo que tenía que hacer. Él no deseaba volver a levantar la varita para matar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y no sentía deseos de recordar las épocas en que se había convertido en un asesino sin escrúpulos, sediento de sangre, de poder y venganza. Internamente había cambiado mucho más de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido imaginarlo. El miedo lo había doblegado hasta convertirlo en el ser que era ahora, luchando consigo mismo en una debacle constante por el reconocimiento o el anonimato. Su vida nunca volvería a ser la de antes, eso se lo había jurado en cuanto puso un pie fuera de Azkaban después de más de doce años de prisión. Pero esta vez la situación era complicada y tenía que pelear a todo o nada. Si dejaba que lo encontrasen, volvería a la prisión, y pocas cosas le daban tanto temor como volver a ese antro de perdición donde había vivido sus peores momentos. Pero sabía que, llegado el momento, no podría quitarle la vida a una jovencita de no más de veinte años que tenía verdaderos motivos para vivir, para ser libre. Una chica que le recordaba tanto a Bellatrix porque era todo lo que él hubiera deseado de ella.

Sacudió la cabeza con violencia intentando quitar los pensamientos de esa mujer de su cabeza hasta que logró centrarse en su objetivo. Y desapareció con un crack que rompió el silencio denso de la noche invernal.

* * *

Habiendo sido invitado a Grimmauld Place, a Draco no le resultó difícil aparecerse directamente en el vestíbulo de la mansión, donde Harry Potter estaba sentado en uno de los sillones frente a una mesa ratona con varios pergaminos desperdigados de cualquier manera. Levantó la vista y lo observó por un momento hasta que lo invitó a sentarse en el sillón frente a él.

-Hermione y Ron vendrán de un momento a otro para cenar. ¿Quieres beber algo?

Draco negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la esquina del sillón individual, sabiendo que no podría estarse mucho tiempo quieto. El hecho de que Greengrass le hubiera ofrecido encargarse del asunto de Pansy no le había dado ninguna seguridad, aunque se notaba que estaba un poco más tranquilo que por la mañana. Harry lo miró con suspicacia por un momento, como si viéndose a los ojos mantuvieran una conversación silenciosa, hasta que al final carraspeó y le preguntó:

-¿Hablaste con tus padres?

El rubio se preguntó hasta dónde tenía que hablar. Sabía que si decía la verdad, Potter encontraría la manera de meterlo en un nuevo compromiso y obligarlo a decir absolutamente todo. Pero el problema es que él no sabía nada. Sus padres le estaban ocultando una buena parte de la información que él necesitaba tener para ubicar a Pansy por sus propios medios, de modo que daba lo mismo si le decía lo que sabía o no. Aunque, por otro lado, si le contaba que sus padres tenían una información que podía ser importante para el ministerio, de seguro enviaría a alguien del departamento de aurores para interrogarlos hasta sacarles algo. Y si comenzaban la búsqueda de los no-mortífagos que habían amenazado al ministro… no quería ni pensar cuáles serían las consecuencias.

-Sí, pero no saben a qué se debe todo lo que está pasando.

Por un momento le pareció que el moreno desconfiaba de sus palabras, y, por supuesto, estaba en todo su derecho. Pero no iba a hablar de más, porque podría poner en peligro a Pansy, aunque le hubiera gustado contárselo todo, que sus padres se enfrentaran de cara con la verdad, y que el ministerio se propusiera encontrar y capturar a aquellos que le estaban complicando tanto la vida. Se propuso hablar honestamente con él en cuanto recuperara la estabilidad.

-Está bien. –asintió finalmente Harry. –Todo el ministerio está trabajando en esto, Malfoy, puedes quedarte tranquilo, porque de un momento a otro la encontraremos.

¿Estaba intentando tranquilizarlo, o era un desvarío de sus neuronas agotadas? Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de horas que había pasado sin dormir, yendo de una punta del mundo a otra y dando vueltas por el ministerio de la magia sin mayores resultados. De cualquier manera, Potter debía saber, al menos, parte de lo que había pasado a lo largo del día.

-Estoy esperando a que un… -dudó por un momento, deteniéndose antes de decir "amigo de mis padres" y cambiando de opinión rápidamente –un funcionario del ministerio se comunique conmigo. Del departamento de Investigación y Rastreo.

Harry hizo otro gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y volvió la vista a sus papeles, aparentemente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. Draco paseó la mirada por el entorno que lo rodeaba, intentando despejar la mente de todos los pensamientos confusos que se arremolinaban en ella sin darle tregua. Ahora que se lo planteaba, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Tal vez debía esperar en casa de Pansy, por si ocurría algún milagro y ella aparecía allí sana y salva. Pero las probabilidades de que aquello sucediera eran mínimas, si no nulas, de modo que no se movió. El cuerpo apenas le respondía, sentía las piernas entumecidas y los brazos cansados, se desvanecía en agotamiento, pero no tenía sueño. No habría podido dejar de lado la vigilia ni por un instante en una situación tan tensa como aquella. Intentaba pensar en otra alternativa por si Greengrass no se comunicaba con él como lo había prometido. ¿Por qué razón su madre le había pedido que confiara en él en este asunto? ¿Qué podía tener que ver ese hombre en todo aquello? El padre de su prometida –y cómo odiaba tener que pensar en ello ahora, pero le resultaba imposible no relacionar una cosa con la otra- le había dicho que le enviaría una lechuza por la mañana. ¿Qué iba a hacer el resto de la noche, tan sólo esperar? Si tenía que quedarse de brazos cruzados hasta que la solución le cayera literalmente del cielo, entonces prefería hacerlo en cualquier otra parte, y no con Potter espiándolo por el rabillo del ojo mientras trabajaba en asuntos con los que él poco tenía que ver. Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para marcharse cuando vio que el fuego de la chimenea cambiaba de color abruptamente hasta tornarse verde claro. Por allí apareció la silueta de Granger, seguida de la de Weasley de cerca. Se quedaron de pie junto al anfitrión y su invitado, sin sorpresa, pero sin saber tampoco cómo encarar al Slytherin.

-Hola, Malfoy. –saludó, lo más naturalmente que pudo, Ron. Hermione lo miraba casi con lástima, una profunda expresión de tristeza en sus ojos castaños. Draco asintió con desgano como toda respuesta. La pareja se sentó en el sillón grande, uno a cada lado de Harry. Ella rompió la tensión del momento quebrando el silencio con la voz algo afectada.

-Estamos al tanto de lo que sucedió… y yo… quiero decir, nosotros, todos… queremos ayudarte a encontrarla. –titubeó con la voz cascada. Aquellas palabras casi lograron enternecer al joven rubio, pero se limitó a hacer un gesto, dando a entender que comprendía y aceptaba lo que le estaban diciendo. La chica dirigió la mirada a su amigo, que seguía hundido entre los pergaminos dispersados sobre la mesa de madera: -¿Qué estás haciendo, Harry?

-Estos son los registros de vandalismo de los últimos veinte años. –señaló los papeles y añadió: -Aquí están los nombres y apellidos de los antiguos mortífagos, y su status actual. Por ejemplo: los de aquí –golpeó con un dedo el pergamino más largo –son todos los que están en Azkaban desde tiempos de la primera guerra, capturados por los Aurores y hasta el día de hoy. En éste –señaló otro, a su derecha –figuran casi todas las personas que cometieron algún tipo de delito no emparentado con Voldemort. Y aquí –levantó el que tenía en la mano, que era el más corto de todos –están los nombres de todos los que fueron llevados a juicio por delito agravado y a quienes se les dio la libertad.

Ron se dispuso a ayudar a su amigo con la búsqueda de posibles delincuentes sueltos. Tenían que corroborar en un enorme archivo repartido en tres cajas de madera rubia que cada uno de los nombres que encontraban correspondiera a una persona que siguiera con vida o no hubiera sido encerrado nuevamente en Azkaban. Más por mantenerse entretenido que por darles una mano, Draco también colaboró en aquel trabajo. Hermione, mientras tanto, se había escabullido hacia la cocina y estaba preparando la cena ayudada por Kreacher y su infaltable varita, porque en cuestiones ligadas al hogar la joven era un poco atolondrada. Pasaron todo el rato hasta que la comida estuvo servida en casi completo silencio, demasiado concentrados, demasiado metidos en sus pensamientos como para establecer una conversación que no podría haber sido amena ni de chiste. Mientras comían, el trío de amigos se la pasó debatiendo posibilidades y en lo más profundo de su ser Draco se sintió profundamente agradecido por la infinita ayuda que le estaban brindando, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por encontrar a una persona que apenas conocían y que no debería importarles tanto. Llevando los hechos a un plano metafísico, sabía que le debía unas disculpas a ese grupo de gente con quien se había enemistado en el colegio sin razón alguna; y en honor a la verdad, sabía que Pansy había colaborado con su parte aún antes de que aquellos tres se le presentaran a la cara. Recordó casi con nostalgia los días anteriores, que parecían tan lejanos aún a pesar de que sólo habían pasado dos semanas. Comprobó con cierto regocijo que las cosas habían cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo porque había estado aprendiendo a manejarse de diferente manera con su entorno, con la gente que lo rodeaba, y todo gracias a ella. Sonrió de medio lado sin que nadie lo advirtiera al pensar que se estaba volviendo un ser social por culpa del amor. Era irónico, ¿quién lo hubiera creído? Un Malfoy enamorado, perdidamente enamorado. Se sonrojó de manera abrupta agradeciendo que los otros tres estuvieran demasiado compenetrados en su discusión para notarlo.

Cuando ya no hubo comida en los platos Granger se puso de pie y recogió la mesa. Harry, Ron y Draco volvieron a la sala de estar junto a la chimenea, pero no se pusieron a trabajar de nuevo en seguida. Estaban teniendo una conversación casi amena mientras bebían un café, los cuatro sentados frente a frente, la tensión había ido bajando notablemente durante las horas que habían pasado juntos y ahora hablaban casi como personas normales; aunque el joven Slytherin seguía un poco huraño mientras los otros tres estaban su salsa. Aún así apenas se dio cuenta de que eran las once de la noche cuando notó que, mientras él, Weasley y Potter continuaban hundidos en los registros del ministerio; Granger se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldar del sillón. Se la quedó mirando por un momento, perdido en sus pensamientos, y notó que la joven temblaba de frío sin despertarse. Sin pensar, sacó la varita del bolsillo de la túnica y conjuró una manta que cayó delicadamente sobre su cuerpo de manera casi protectora. Él no se movió del lugar y no dejó de observarla dormir hasta que Weasley carraspeó a su lado, mirándolo con una ceja alzada. Se midieron por un momento que pareció eterno, clavándose la mirada, hasta que Draco se echó a reír inconteniblemente como no lo hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se dio cuenta de que aquella definitivamente no era una reacción que podía esperarse de él, porque incluso se había sorprendido a sí mismo. Tal vez era un reflejo de lo que hubiera hecho si se tratara de Pansy. Ron acentuó su cara de desconcierto mientras el otro se descostillaba de risa silenciosamente, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no reír a carcajada suelta para no sobresaltar a la castaña dormida. Cuando se calmó un poco, se puso de pie, ante la mirada divertida de Harry, que había comprendido su actitud y para sorpresa del rubio, no estaba tan sorprendido.

-Será mejor que me vaya.

-¿A dónde vas a ir? –inquirió Potter, un tono algo posesivo en su voz. Draco frunció el entrecejo y como no contestó, Harry se apresuró a agregar: -Quizá sería mejor que te quedaras aquí esta noche, hasta que recibas esas noticias que se supone te van a enviar.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer mientras tanto? –replicó, muy en el fondo contento de no tener que responder a la pregunta anterior, porque no hubiera sido gracioso que lo miraran con suficiencia si confesaba que tenía las llaves del departamento de Pansy.

-He de suponer que no duermes desde anoche. Si te quedas aquí, haremos vigilia por ti.

Aquello era más de lo que estaba esperando. La sorpresa lo tomó desprevenido y lo hizo abrir la boca como un tonto, sin saber qué decir ante esas palabras. Reaccionó rápidamente y volvió a sentarse en el sillón, evitando mirar a Weasley, que a su vez miraba a su amigo como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Draco sabía que no podría dormir, y mucho menos estando en casa de Potter, eso estaba claro. Pero le estaban ofreciendo una sumisa y silenciosa compañía a cambio de ¿qué? Ahora que lo pensaba, a cambio de nada. O tal vez quisieran saldar cuentas con él más adelante, y entonces, sabía, no podría negarse. En aquel momento le daba lo mismo lo único en lo que podía pensar era en rescatar a Pansy lo antes posible y tenerla segura en sus brazos. ¿Qué más daban las deudas que tuviera que pagar después? No hizo ningún comentario al respecto y, como si no hubiera sucedido nada, tomó uno de los pergaminos sueltos sobre la mesa para concentrarse en eso y no en las miradas furtivas que Weasley le enviaba desde la otra punta de la pequeña mesa ratona. Sonreía para sus adentros.

Así, silencios más, palabras menos, pasaron las horas de la interminable vigilia. Si tenían que hablarse lo hacían en susurros y en frases carentes de contenido, como "pásame aquella caja" o "lo siento, ¿te pateé?". Hermione había despertado unas cuantas veces a lo largo de la noche, y finalmente se había rendido completamente al sueño en brazos de su novio, que cerca de las seis de la mañana había abandonado el trabajo para reposar la cabeza en el respaldo de su sillón y la tenía abrazada por la cintura mientras le acariciaba el cabello distraídamente con la mano derecha. Harry también había dejado de lado los pergaminos y ahora tenía la vista perdida sobre el fuego de la chimenea, que nunca había descendido y estaba encantado para mantener el ambiente tibio toda la noche y parte del día. Sumido en sus pensamientos inconexos y sumamente cansado por la cantidad de horas sin sueño, Draco simulaba trabajar mirando fijamente uno de los archivos sin mover los ojos de un nombre en particular, que no le decía nada porque el tipo estaba muerto desde la década del setenta. Los tres que permanecían despiertos se llevaron un sobresalto cuando escucharon el extraño repiqueteo en la ventana del vestíbulo, que era la más cercana; y Hermione despertó bruscamente cuando Ron se tensó bajo su cuerpo. Los tres vieron a Draco ponerse de pie de un salto para salir corriendo hasta el ventanuco, que abrió con manos temblorosas para dejar pasar a una lechuza que sobrevoló sus cabezas haciendo un círculo y dejó caer un sobre antes de salir nuevamente. Draco atrapó la misiva al vuelo y caminó de nuevo a sentarse entre ellos, preso del temor y la excitación por lo que aquello significaba. Rasgó el sobre con manos temblorosas y lo leyó rápidamente dos veces. Era breve, conciso y directo, lo que necesitaba para ponerse de pie de un salto con las energías repentinamente renovadas. No se sentía capaz de gesticular una sola palabra, de modo que le tendió el papel a Harry, que lo miraba ansioso. Se miraron unos a otros por un momento, y las preguntas fueron innecesarias. El trío dorado se puso de pie en seguida y sin necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo, los cuatro desparecieron con el mismo destino.

El vidrio de la ventana había permanecido abierta, y el sobre, que Harry había dejado olvidado sobre la mesita al desaparecer, se voló andando perdido por un momento por el vestíbulo hasta que alcanzó el fuego y se incineró en cuestión de instantes.

* * *

Rabastan no había aparecido en toda la noche en la cabaña, incapaz de enfrentarse con sus obligaciones y obstinado en cambiar el rumbo de aquel destino errante que lo guiaba desde que podía recordarlo. El alba lo encontró sentado en una roca cerca del mar, otro de los lugares ocultos a los que acudía cuando necesitaba pensar y estar solo, aunque raras veces se lo veía acompañado, estuviera donde estuviese. El contacto con otros seres humanos se había reducido al mínimo e indispensable desde que había salido de Azkaban por cuestiones que estaban lejos del alcance de su entendimiento. Levantó la vista al sol, encandilándose con sus reflejos dorados, sintiendo que le estaba dando la espalda a la vida y que se enfrentaba con la muerte misma delante de sí. Siempre había imaginado a la muerte como un ente absurdo que se desplazaba de un lado a otro del mundo a pocos centímetros del suelo, a la espera de una presa que pudiera cazar y llevarse consigo. Al igual que en los cuentos y leyendas _muggles_, su cerebro deliraba con imágenes de parcas absurdas vestidas con trajes negros raídos que no dejaban nada a la vista, aunque pudieran adivinarse tras las sombras de su rostro oculto los ojos rojos de un cazador dispuesto a destruir a su presa. El subconsciente a veces le jugaba una mala pasada y soñaba a aquel ser ya no como un hombre encapuchado y con una guadaña ensangrentada, sino como una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros que lo seducía hasta tenerlo a punta de varita y amenazarlo con ponerle fin a su vida. Sabía perfectamente lo que aquello significaba, porque era la prueba de su temor más grande y más secreto. Significaba que temía con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo y su mente ser asesinado por el amor que nunca se había atrevido a profesar a aquella endemoniada mujer que lo había trastornado tantos años y seguiría haciéndolo hasta el fin de sus días.

Desde que ella estaba muerta, la liberación había pesado sobre él aún más que el peso de la culpa de saberse perdidamente enamorado de una mujer imposible, y ahora, de un fantasma del pasado. Sólo después de volver a tener contacto con una fémina después de años de encierro y aislamiento voluntario había recordado lo que era sentirse así, tan débil ante el rostro perfecto de la feminidad. No quería creerlo, pero Pansy Parkinson se parecía tanto a Bella que había llegado a asustarlo. ¿Qué habría sucedido con ella esa noche? Lo más probable hubiera sido que Zabini se paseara una y otra vez por delante de la puerta de la habitación como el auténtico cobarde que era, intentando darse ánimos para entrar y encarar a esa mujer que lo tenía loco. Sonrió con pesadumbre imaginando que tal vez Blaise sufriera las consecuencias de aquella absurda enfermedad que lo había atacado a él. Las condiciones no eran tan distintas entre uno y otro: los dos obsesionados con el atrayente ser que habitaba en el interior de un cuerpo femenino, los dos dispuestos a cometer las más atroces locuras con tal de obtener el respeto de la hembra que a fin de cuentas resultaba indiferente a ellos, hicieran lo que hiciesen. Quitó de sus pensamientos aquella teoría tan absurda pero no descartó la sensación de malestar que lo anegaba.

Sabía que si se quedaba allí sin advertir a Zabini de lo que sucedería en cuanto el sol acabara de alzarse en el cielo, el chico acabaría en Azkaban, y bien merecido lo tenía. Pero sintió una opresión en el pecho muy diferente a la anterior al volver a pensar en ella, y en el encargo que Greengrass le había dado. Sabía, y estaba seguro de ello, que la joven no lo había reconocido en ningún momento mientras estuvo con ella, que no tenía ni idea de quién era la persona que le hablaba tras la máscara, y que se había rendido a su suerte al confiar en él, aunque más no fuera en una mínima parte. La pobre muchacha había pagado las consecuencias de un error de los otros, que últimamente andaban demasiado excitados con la idea de tomar el ministerio y creían que así alcanzarían el poder. Aquello era absurdo y a Rabastan la hubiera encantado alejarse de aquellas ideas tan descabelladas, pero algo lo mantenía unido, pegado a los demás. Ahora, Pansy Parkinson sabía mucho más de lo que tenía en cuenta cuando apenas la habían capturado; y, tenía que reconocerlo, era culpa suya. Su destino estaba sus manos.

Se puso de pie con doloroso pesar, esta vez sintiendo que era él quien llevaba la guadaña sobre el hombro y las ropas negras ocultándole el rostro. Ahora era él quien tenía la decisión de dar el golpe final o no darlo. Sacó la varita de uno de los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones raídos y la observó con detenimiento, girándola entre sus manos. Aquel palo retorcido de madera de fresno y fibras de corazón de dragón parecía muy inocente, pero se estremeció al pensar con verdad que en realidad aquello era un arma letal, tan poderosa como la hoz de sus pesadillas. Sólo tenía que pronunciar dos palabras para destruir una vida. Lo había hecho tantas veces antes que recordaba con nitidez la sensación de cosquilleo que le producía en su mano ejecutar la maldición más imperdonable de todas, el calor que se extendía por sus brazos hasta sobrecogerle el corazón cuando observaba, con júbilo, cómo el cuerpo inerte caía al suelo ya sin vida. Sabía que si lograba hacerlo otra vez, no sentiría satisfacción al matar. Pero una vez que lo hubiera hecho, no habría vuelta atrás.

Giró sobre sí mismo cuando una nube negra de tormenta ocultó momentáneamente el brillante sol que había estado iluminándole las facciones hasta ese momento. Y supo que algo no andaba bien con el entorno, consigo mismo, en cuanto dio un paso después de la desaparición y escuchó, a través del silencio, los gritos de la joven que le llegaban ahogados por la puerta cerrada de la habitación. Sus ojos se oscurecieron repentinamente tras esa mezcla de sentimientos que se arremolinaban en el más profundo interior de sí mismo. El segundo paso fue vacilante, al igual que el tercero, pero al cuarto ya estaba decidido a hacer lo que era correspondiente. Se calzó la máscara en el estrecho pasillo, escuchando cada vez con más nitidez los gemidos ahogados, los imperceptibles ruidos de manos que se arrastran y golpean y el sollozo partido que pretendía rendirse ante las manos del dolor. Todo aquello lo estaba llenando de una furia embriagante, acuosa, que corría en sus venas a la par de la sangre que le daba la fuerza para alzar el brazo en alto y tirar la puerta abajo sin esfuerzo y sin necesidad de magia. Frente a él la escena se materializó borrosa, pero no vaciló al avanzar con la varita en alto frente a lo que se le antojó como un cazador y su presa, aunque sabía que el verdadero cazador era él. Blaise Zabini giró la cabeza hacia él y Pansy Parkinson soltó un gritito ahogado de humillación y despecho, intentando zafarse de las garras de quien había estado intentando quitarle las ropas nuevamente y encontraba resistencia a pesar de que otra vez tenía las manos y los pies atados a la cama.

-Hazte a un lado. –musitó Rabastan en un siseo, intentando controlar la ira y el tono de su voz, que de otra manera hubiera retumbado entre las paredes y hecho eco entre las montañas. Zabini lo miró con una mezcla de terror y admiración, sin entender del todo lo que estaba pasando. Pansy había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y apretaba los labios, preparada para lo peor.

El miedo la había invadido de manera repentina, porque aún sin poder ver el rostro amenazante, sabía que la persona que estaba frente a ella estaba repentinamente sedienta de sangre y que no había en él ni una pizca de la amabilidad que le había demostrado antes. Su sola presencia irradiaba una fuerza increíblemente poderosa que tuvo la capacidad de paralizarla del todo en su puesto. Se había olvidado hasta de respirar y sentía un zumbido horripilante en los oídos que la aturdía aun más que el terror. Escuchó, sin previo aviso, pero advertida por su instinto de lo que sucedería, el paso que se acercaba otro poco hacia ella, listo para dar el golpe final. No se sentía capaz de abrir los ojos para enfrentarse a la muerte.

-Avada Kedavra.

La voz ronca y profunda que vomitó las palabras de manera rápida y casi acusadora, logró estremecerle cada partícula de su ser. A través de los párpados fuertemente cerrados percibió claramente el destello de luz verde. Tenía la mente en blanco y no podía pensar en absolutamente nada, ni siquiera en Draco. Las fracciones de segundo anteriores a ese momento le habían bastado para prepararse para su final.

Draco y los tres amigos Gryffindor se aparecieron en el centro mismo de la habitación una fracción de segundo después de que el hechizo hubiera sido pronunciado. Vieron el rayo verde impactar sobre su objetivo, vieron el cuerpo dando su último estertor antes de que se le fuera la vida. El enmascarado no tardó ni un momento de más en dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo y desaparecer dejándolo todo atrás, sabiendo que había dado en el blanco y que se había llevado consigo mucho más de lo que había planeado, sintiéndose satisfecho y desgraciado a un mismo tiempo. El joven Slytherin dio un paso hacia la cama, pálido como la muerte misma y con un fuerte nudo en la garganta. Los negros ojos de Pansy estaban clavados en los suyos con espanto.


	21. Absolución y Salvación

_Draco y los tres amigos Gryffindor se aparecieron en el centro mismo de la habitación una fracción de segundo después de que el hechizo hubiera sido pronunciado. Vieron el rayo verde impactar sobre su objetivo, vieron el cuerpo dando su último estertor antes de que se le fuera la vida. El enmascarado no tardó ni un momento de más en dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo y desaparecer dejándolo todo atrás, sabiendo que había dado en el blanco y que se había llevado consigo mucho más de lo que había planeado, sintiéndose satisfecho y desgraciado a un mismo tiempo. El joven Slytherin dio un paso hacia la cama, pálido como la muerte misma y con un fuerte nudo en la garganta. Los negros ojos de Pansy estaban clavados en los suyos con espanto._

**Capítulo 21:**** Absolución y Salvación**

El cuerpo de Blaise Zabini dio una vuelta grotesca antes de caer pesadamente en el suelo, resbalando de la cama donde se había estado apoyando momentos antes de recibir el maleficio asesino en mitad del pecho. Los presentes estaban tan estupefactos con su presencia y su muerte repentina y aparentemente injustificada, que por un momento ni siquiera atinaron a respirar. La más afectada con todo aquello, definitivamente era Pansy, quien había abierto los ojos como platos y observaba al cadáver con profunda y sincera sorpresa, aunque sus pupilas todavía brillaran con esa luz repulsiva de quien está siendo atacado y humillado. Si bien no estaba preparada para caer en brazos de la muerte cuando vio la dirección de la varita de Rabastan, tampoco lo estaba para resultar ilesa. Le tomó un buen rato comprender que su captor había sido en ese momento también su salvador.

Saliendo del letargo que le había ocasionado la sorpresa, Draco se agachó rápidamente sobre ella y la rodeó por la cintura, poniéndola de pie sin esfuerzo. La miró a los ojos largamente, sin decir nada, con una expresión indescifrable en sus grises pupilas cargadas de sentimiento. Nunca la había mirado así, y ella se sintió sobrecogida, incapaz de articular una palabra mientras él elevaba una mano temblorosa hacia su mejilla y la presionaba levemente, como queriendo corroborar que aquello no era una visión o un fantasma, que la mujer que tenía frente a sus ojos era tan real como todo lo demás. El alivio se reflejó en sus ojos cuando sus dedos fríos hicieron tacto con el rostro surcado de lágrimas de ella, y entonces Pansy hubiera querido lograr una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero él la sorprendió nuevamente abrazándola por la cintura con ambos brazos con una fuerza inusitada y poderosa. Tuvo que contener un sollozo: después de cuarenta y ocho horas de dolor y desolación, la tranquilidad de yacer nuevamente en aquellos fuertes brazos conocidos era aplastante. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, demasiado aturdidos como para comprender que a su lado, tres pares de ojos los miraban entre la sorpresa y la compasión. Sólo Draco había bajado la varita, puesto que los demás pensaban que todo había resultado demasiado fácil como para dejar la precaución en un momento como ese.

-Estoy bien. –susurró ella en su oído cuando pudo sacar la voz. El joven todavía la tenía fuertemente aferrada a su cuerpo, la nariz hundida en su cabello desordenado y sucio como si aspirar su aroma fuera parte del éxtasis de saberla con vida. Cuando comprendió el significado de aquellas dos palabras se separó suavemente de ella para mirarla de arriba abajo, intentando corroborarlo. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la mancha oscura de sangre seca en la camisa, a la altura del pecho, donde podía vislumbrarse la herida todavía abierta de un maleficio imperdonable.

-Estás herida… -en ese momento notó las amarras que ella tenía en las manos y a la altura de los tobillos y sacó la varita para deshacerlas con un movimiento rápido. Ella se frotó las muñecas y se lo agradeció con una mirada que retuvo por un momento que pareció eterno. Apenas necesitaban hablarse, porque podían leer en los ojos del otro todo aquello que había para decir. El corto lapso de silencio casi tangible se vio interrumpido por Harry, que se adelantó un paso hasta ellos e intentó sonreírles, aunque no le resultaba fácil ocultar el desconcierto que lo embargaba en esos momentos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Podría ser peor.

Draco no le había soltado los brazos a Pansy, como si creyera que podía deshacerse en ese mismo momento o escabullirse como arena entre los dedos. Pero ella se mostraba firme y excepto por las heridas de los hechizos con los que la habían torturado, parecía sana y salva. Giró la cabeza para observar el cuerpo de Blaise y tuvo que contener una mueca de asco. Sus pupilas repentinamente brillaban de triunfo.

-No podemos dejarlo aquí… -musitó Hermione en ese momento, que también se había acercado hasta ellos y había seguido la línea de la mirada de Pansy. Había visto la muerte otras veces durante la guerra, pero aquello pareció impactarla muchísimo, porque una fina capa de sudor frío le cubría la frente y estaba visiblemente pálida. Carraspeó, para sacar la voz que se le había ido tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, y añadió: -Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, no sabemos si podría venir alguien más.

-No tengo mi varita. –señaló rápidamente la Slytherin. Aquello no fue un problema para Hermione, que apuntó al pasillo a través de la puerta abierta, arrancada de sus goznes por Rabastan, y con un hechizo no verbal la atrajo hasta la habitación para tendérsela a la mano.

-Vamos al cuartel de la Orden. –dijo Harry en ese momento mirando a Draco, que asintió levemente con la cabeza. Pansy lo miró con expresión de duda y el moreno agregó: -A mi casa.

No hubo necesidad de que dijeran nada, porque Draco había apresado con más fuerza el brazo de Pansy para guiarla en la desaparición hacia el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Ron se había encargado de agarrar por la túnica el cuerpo inerte de Zabini, no sin cierta expresión de disgusto, y una vez en la mansión, entre él y Harry lo arrastraron lejos de la vista de las chicas, que de todos modos no le habían prestado demasiada atención. Hermione se había vuelto a acercar hasta Pansy y le examinaba la herida con detenimiento.

-Túmbate. –ordenó suavemente, señalándole un sillón. Draco, que seguía reacio a soltarla, la ayudó a recostarse y ella se permitió apoyar la cabeza en su regazo mientras él le acariciaba la mejilla de manera casi imperceptible. Hermione examinó la herida por encima de la camiseta con detenimiento, intentando verificar que no estuviera infectada y que no fuera demasiado profunda, y luego hizo aparecer un maletín con los instrumentos médicos para corroborar que todo estuviera bien. Mientras oían a Harry y Ron discutiendo por lo bajo en el vestíbulo el destino final del cadáver de Zabini y Hermione auscultaba y medía la presión de Pansy, ambos Slytherin hablaban en susurros, pegados el uno al otro sin intenciones de separarse.

-Cuéntamelo todo, por favor. Dime qué te hicieron. –suplicó él sin quitar la vista de sus ojos húmedos y enrojecidos por el llanto.

-Estoy bien Draco, sólo son heridas superficiales. No me han hecho daño. –mintió ella, intentando sonar segura. Toda la valentía y el orgullo que habían desaparecido en aquellas interminables horas de secuestro habían vuelto a su semblante en cuanto se sintió a salvo nuevamente. –Aún no comprendo qué fue lo que pasó…

-No pienses en eso ahora. –interrumpió suavemente con voz tranquilizadora, casi como un arrullo. –Yo tampoco acabo de comprenderlo, pero te contaré todo lo que sé más tarde. Necesitas descansar.

-Tienes un aspecto horrible. –puntualizó ella, señalando con la mano que Hermione le había dejado libre las profundas ojeras que enmarcaban los ojos del joven y su aspecto mortalmente pálido.

-Tú no estás mucho mejor que yo. –replicó él alzando las cejas al tiempo que echaba una mirada rápida a la herida más profunda. Ella intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero sólo consiguió una mueca que no lo tranquilizó. Intentó incorporarse, todavía sentada, pero se vio impedida por la propia Hermione, que ahora la miraba con aspecto increíblemente severo y le había apoyado una mano fuerte en el hombro.

-Será mejor que te quedes recostada, Pansy, tu presión sanguínea es muy alta.

En ese momento Harry volvió a entrar en el salón, con el cabello más desordenado que de costumbre y una capa de sudor en la frente a causa del esfuerzo. Se acercó hasta ellos, y aprovechando la distracción, Pansy se incorporó bruscamente. Haciendo caso omiso al mareo repentino que la embistió con aquel movimiento, miró al moreno directamente a la cara y preguntó:

-¿Qué sucederá con él?

La pregunta era indirecta, pero todos supieron en seguida a qué se refería. Su semblante se había endurecido de manera repentina y aunque no parecía mostrar signos de debilidad, su voz había sonado ronca, cargada de una furia contenida. Los demás creyeron comprender a qué venía aquella actitud, aunque no conocieran los detalles. Harry intentó ser sincero con ella.

-Lo hemos llevado al ministerio y ellos sabrán lo que hacer. –se puso en cuclillas frente a ella mientras Ron cruzaba la puerta que separaba el vestíbulo de donde ellos estaban y se dejaba caer pesadamente junto a Hermione, sin apartar los ojos de la Slytherin. –Mira, el asunto está complicado. Es muy poco lo que sabemos de las personas que te secuestraron y nos hemos llevado una verdadera sorpresa al encontrarnos con… esto. Tenemos que indagar en la cuestión, aún quedan muchas cosas por resolver. Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que viste. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Pansy inspiró pesadamente intentando ordenar los sucesos en su cabeza e iba a abrir la boca para comenzar hablar cuando Hermione la interrumpió, alzando la mano y mirando a su amigo significativamente.

-No es momento de indagaciones, Harry. Pansy está un poco débil y necesita descanso y medicación. Será mejor que le demos una tregua hasta que se reponga. Tal vez podríamos llevarla a San Mungo y…

-¡No! –exclamó la aludida, repentinamente nerviosa. –No, por favor, no, no quiero ir ahí, no quiero estar _sola_…

-No estarás sola. –reprochó Draco. –Estaré contigo.

-Draco por favor, no me hagas esto, no quiero ir a ese lugar –suplicó ella al borde de la histeria. Los demás se sorprendieron de su actitud, pero no dijeron nada. –Puedo quedarme en el apartamento, no me moveré de ahí…

-Ni sueñes. Es demasiado peligroso que estés ahí.

-Es demasiado peligroso para ambos. –les interrumpió Harry, hablando en un tono más alto para hacerse escuchar. –Será mejor que se queden aquí por un tiempo, al menos hasta que sea seguro. En la planta alta hay varios dormitorios inutilizados, y aquí estarán protegidos. Pansy, si no quieres ir a San Mungo, al menos quédate aquí en reposo hasta que te recompongas.

Ella asintió en silencio y permitió que Draco la ayudara a incorporarse. Aunque se tambaleaba un poco, logró subir las escaleras rumbo a una de las habitaciones, ambos seguidos de cerca por Hermione y su maletín de sanador. Ante las protestas del joven rubio, ambas se encerraron en el cuarto por un rato muy largo mientras la Gryffindor le curaba las heridas y él se paseaba por el corredor de un lado a otro como si se tratase de una sala de espera. Tenía un mal presentimiento y no sabía a qué se debía.

-Hermione, necesito ser honesta contigo. Por favor no se lo digas a Draco. –dijo Pansy en un susurro cuando estuvieron por fin a solas, espiando la puerta por si alguien osaba entrar. La castaña levantó la mirada del corte en el pecho que había estado sanando y la observó con las cejas alzadas mientras ella comenzaba a relatarle, sin quebrar la voz, pero en un suave murmullo, lo que había acontecido con Zabini. Omitiendo los detalles y sin siquiera mencionar la intervención del otro no-mortífago, le dijo la verdad sin poder evitar que en su voz se distinguiera un rastro de rencor y asco. Hermione escuchaba, entre sorprendida y horrorizada, tapándose la boca con una mano pero sin interrumpir. Pansy le hizo jurar que no diría nada al respecto, porque conocía el temperamento de Draco y sabía que se sentiría humillado y sobrecogido hasta la médula, aún a pesar de que el asunto ya no tenía remedio. Poniéndose en el lugar confidencial y privado del círculo de médicos magos, Hermione la tranquilizó asegurando que cumpliría con su promesa.

-Me alegra que me lo hayas dicho, Pansy, es un asunto delicado. –suspiró finalmente, mirándola con seriedad, todavía sosteniendo la gasa embebida en poción cicatrizante. –Pero esto me obliga a rogarte que asistas a San Mungo en cuanto te recuperes un poco. Necesitas hacerte un chequeo… por cualquier cosa, ¿comprendes?

-Lo haré. Es sólo que no quiero que me encierren en una habitación de hospital… creo que me ha dado claustrofobia. Pero estaré bien –aseguró ella, como si hablara para sí misma, aunque una nota de inseguridad se discurrió en su voz ante la sola mención de asistir al hospital. Se estaba sintiendo repentinamente débil y cansada. El peso de todo lo que había pasado comenzaba a caer sobre ella como un manto de oscuridad, la tranquilidad que había aparentado hasta ese momento era una forzada máscara para no preocupar a los demás, sobre todo a Draco. Permitió que Hermione le acomodara las almohadas tras la espalda para recostarse y que le diera una poción revitalizante y otra para dormir sin sueños. Luego la castaña se marchó y dejó pasar a Draco, que en seguida se sentó a su lado interrogándola con la mirada fija en sus ojos negros. Seguía pálido y algo demacrado, no podía discernir fácilmente quién de los dos estaba peor. Ella hizo un esfuerzo por esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora y apoyó su mano sobre la de él, que en seguida la tomó entre las suyas y la alzó hasta su rostro para sentir su tacto delicado en la mejilla. Pansy lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados por la duermevela inducida que la arrastraba lentamente al sueño, intentando gesticular alguna palabra de aliento. Él comprendió sus intenciones y la acalló con un beso suave sobre sus labios amoratados por uno de los golpes recibidos.

-No digas nada, duérmete; lo necesitas.

-Quédate conmigo, por favor no te vayas…

-No lo haré. No volveré a dejarte ir. –aseguró, con la voz quebrada por el remordimiento. Se sentía tremendamente responsable. Él creía que el secuestro había sucedido por su culpa, porque la había dejado sola para asistir a la mansión Greengrass y porque todo se debía a la implicación que ella tenía con la causa de sus padres. Se aproximó más a ella, apoyando el mentón en la almohada para estar cerca de su rostro y sentir el calor de su aliento. Notaba cómo la respiración de ella se iba acompasando, atenuando cada vez más hasta alcanzar un ritmo constante al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado, quedando a tan sólo un dedo de distancia de su rostro. Antes de caer en la tranquila e inocente inconciencia del sueño, sintió el beso suave que él depositaba en su frente y creyó escuchar un susurro ahogado que no recordaría cuando despertase.

-Te quiero tanto…

* * *

Sentado en una silla frente al escritorio, con piernas y brazos cruzados fuertemente, sacando a la luz su instinto de autoprotección, observaba fijamente a Greengrass ir y venir de un lado a otro del despacho, escrutando el exterior por el ventanal abierto. Era casi mediodía y nada lo ponía más nervioso que la presencia de ese hombre a su lado, caminando con alterada energía sin dirigirle la palabra y sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara. Las cosas se estaban poniendo peor de lo que había imaginado, pero no sentía ningún remordimiento. Su conciencia estaba tranquila: había hecho las cosas bien.

Greengrass dio una vuelta entera a la habitación tocando con la varita distraídamente todos los objetos a su paso, que brillaban, se agitaban un poco y volvían al lugar. Volvió a acercarse a la ventana abierta y se sobresaltó al ver a la lechuza volar directamente hacia él a unos cuarenta metros de distancia, desde el este. Se hizo a un lado con brusquedad y Rabastan alzó una ceja sin perder ni por un instante su expresión impasible mientras el animal cruzaba el espacio entre ellos, dejaba caer una carta sobre la mesa de madera pulida, y se marchaba nuevamente sin plegar las alas para tomar un descanso. Greengrass tomó el pergamino y lo rasgó descuidadamente. Rabastan pudo ver que la misiva era breve y concisa, los ojos de su compañero bailaban sobre las palabras velozmente, una, dos, tres veces. Casi podía adivinar los mecanismos de su mente a través de su ancha frente pálida fruncida en un ceño cada vez más pronunciado, pero no le interrumpió. No tenía planeado interrumpir, por lo que esperó pacientemente hasta que Greengrass recordó su presencia allí. Entonces lo miró fijamente y carraspeó antes de hablar:

-No están muy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste, Rabastan, como podrás imaginar. –el aludido asintió y esbozó una ligera sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, casi con altanería. No estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos ahora por mantenerse tranquilo. Greengrass alzó ambas cejas con incredulidad y preguntó: -¿Cómo vas a explicarles esto?

-Oh, no creo que le deba explicaciones a nadie… -el tono de su voz sonaba casual mientras descruzaba los brazos, situándolos sobre el escritorio para tener mayor comodidad mientras hablaba. –Zabini no era más que un iniciado, un novato que no tenía nada para ofrecerles y actuaba por instinto de venganza.

-Claro… –asintió el otro, pensativo –pero no es por eso que están exaltados ahora. ¿Es que acaso no ves el peligro al que los expusiste dejando a la chica _viva_?

Rabastan dejó fluir una carcajada jocosa antes de responder con la misma naturalidad, sin perder la sonrisa:

-No hay peligro para mí, Sander. Ella no sabe nada de nadie, y el muchacho tampoco. –reflexionó un instante, tomando nota de las reacciones en el rostro casi desencajado de su compañero, dándose cuenta de que hacía grandes esfuerzos para mostrarse tan tranquilo como él lo estaba. –No voy a volver, si es eso lo que te estás preguntando. No me interesan sus objetivos.

-Trabajas para ellos desde hace años…

-Estás equivocado. Yo trabajaba _con _ellos, no _para _ellos. La idea era mantenerme oculto. Y las cosas no están resultando así últimamente. Nunca firmé un contrato con ellos; de modo que los abandono, Greengrass. Están exponiéndose demasiado para mi gusto. Voy a seguir mi propio camino.

Lysander Greengrass suspiró abiertamente y se sentó en su butaca con pesadez, apretándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos de una mano.

-Está bien, comprendo tu posición. –concedió finalmente, después de unos minutos de silencio en los que Rabastan se distrajo observando el cielo azul, tan claro como sus propios pensamientos. –Pero quisiera que me lo expliques a mí. ¿Por qué no la mataste?

Aquella pregunta tenía muchas respuestas, pero Rabastan sólo iba a dar una.

-Inocente. Ella es inocente. Sólo una jovencita, si te pones a pensar. Tiene la edad de tu hija.

Lysander sabía que aquello no era una excusa. En épocas anteriores, Rabastan había torturado y asesinado a sangre fría a personas incluso más jóvenes que ella. Pero no quiso repreguntar, porque sabía que no obtendría una respuesta mejor que esa. Y no le interesaba tampoco.

-Ellos no se van a cansar de esto, Lestrange. –dijo fríamente, inclinando hacia un lado la cabeza, como si le pesaran los pensamientos. –No se van a cansar… Van a buscarla otra vez hasta estar seguros de que no dirá nada.

Rabastan alzó las cejas y lo comprendió todo. Hasta entonces, no comprendía el por qué de la preocupación. Pero el punto clave no estaba en él, en el hecho de que la hubiera dejado con vida, en su propia seguridad. El punto clave estaba en la desesperación que Greengrass tenía para que se llevara a cabo el juicio de los Malfoy lo antes posible. Frunció el entrecejo, pensando en aquella vieja historia. Él conocía sus razones, veía todos sus motivos, alcanzaba a comprenderlos. Pero no se sentía bien con ello, hubiera preferido no saber. Recordó el rostro de Pansy con exactitud, la fe que ella tenía en que Draco Malfoy la rescatara. ¿Sabía él la verdad? ¿Alguien se lo había dicho en algún momento, o seguían las cosas tan ocultas como siempre?

Pensándolo bien, creyó que a Greengrass no le convenía que ella siguiera con vida. Le daba igual matarla o no matarla; para él era sólo un inconveniente, un obstáculo más en el camino, que podía hacerse a un lado sin gran esfuerzo. Hasta ese momento no había comprendido la importancia vital de ese obstáculo, algo que Rabastan sí veía. Sonrió de medio lado, incluso sorprendido por la ingenuidad de Lysander. El objetivo final estaba para él cada vez más cerca, pero Rabastan sabía que aquella meta presentaba más dificultades que los que aquel hombre imaginaba.

Todavía estaban cada uno cavilando en sus pensamientos, compartiendo esos momentos de silencio casi como si se tratase de íntimos amigos cuando la puerta del despacho de la mansión Greengrass se abrió calladamente dando paso a una mujer alta, esbelta y muy hermosa. El sol de mediodía le iluminaba la piel dándole un aspecto etéreo y sumamente frágil, aunque no había ni un ápice de debilidad en la fría y dura mirada que le dirigió a Rabastan en cuanto lo reconoció. Todavía parada en el umbral, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y apoyó un hombro en la pared observándolo con desprecio. Lysander se había puesto de pie cuando la oyó entrar y la miraba embelesado desde la distancia. Ella posó sus ojos increíblemente cristalinos en su esposo y se descruzó de brazos para echar su cabello hacia atrás con un gesto elegante y provocador. Se acercó a él con pasos lentos y dóciles, caminando como pez en el agua, como si danzara, desplazándose por el aire. Le apoyó una mano de seda en el hombro y la otra en la mejilla, comunicándose con él en silencio, sin necesidad de palabras, ante la atenta mirada de Rabastan, que comenzaba a sentirse fuera de lugar.

-Abigail… -jadeó su marido en un susurro bajo y ronco. Ella esbozó una ligera e imperceptible sonrisa, con los ojos entrecerrados. Su hombre se transformaba en otra persona en su presencia, todos los que conocían a esa pareja lo sabían. Olvidaba sus preocupaciones, su semblante duro, la necesidad de ser frío y aterrador. Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la mejilla, olvidando por un momento dónde y con quién estaba. Rabastan carraspeó sonoramente y se puso de pie.

-Buenos días, Abigail. –saludó con cordialidad. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada sin soltarse de su esposo. –Me alegra verte tan espléndida como siempre.

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo. –replicó la mujer con su voz de terciopelo. Rabastan no se inmutó, sino que le sonrió abiertamente antes de dirigirse a su compañero.

-Creo… esto es todo, Sander. Me retiro; no quisiera ser impertinente. –Lysander asintió en silencio y se separó apenas de su mujer para hacerle un asentimiento con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a la puerta del despacho para guiarle el camino hacia el exterior a Rabastan. Ella se quedó de pie allí, observándolos con expresión sumamente amarga. Ambos salieron juntos y en silencio, caminando lentamente por la extensión de la mansión hacia las rejas delanteras del jardín, allí donde la casa permanecía oculta tras una mata de helechos y rosas de la vista de magos y _muggles_. Cuando llegaron hasta allí, el anfitrión volvió a hablar.

-Has sido muy útil de todas maneras, Rabastan, te lo agradezco. –el otro alzó ambas cejas, tomado por sorpresa. –Me has permitido conocer hasta qué punto se ha mantenido en silencio Narcisa con su hijo, si sabes a lo que me refiero. –meditó por un momento mientras levantaba la barrera que separaba su hogar del resto del mundo con un movimiento rápido de varita. –Tal vez habría podido averiguarlo yo mismo, pero tengo que darle crédito a tu parte. Me has facilitado mucho las cosas.

-Yo no lo vería de esa manera, Lysander. –negó con la cabeza sin poder evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa ante la incredulidad del otro. –Desde mi punto de vista, todo este asunto está aún más complicado que antes. Ahora que se han expuesto de este modo, ellos querrán evitar ese juicio a toda costa.

-Me encargaré de eso. –aseguró Greengrass.

-Lo sé. Pero el chico querrá saber qué es lo que le están ocultando. Y si resulta tan tenaz como demostró ser hasta ahora con la búsqueda de su joven amiga, Malfoy no tardará en averiguar lo que sucede.

Greengrass empalideció visiblemente.

-Comprendo el punto. Pero ese es mi compromiso.

-Claro, claro. –asintió Rabastan, concediéndole el beneficio de la duda con su expresión carismática. –No era una advertencia, sólo un comentario sagaz. –inspiró largamente, entrecerrando los ojos mientras el aire renovado invadía sus pulmones. Nada iba a quebrar su tranquilidad, aunque podía notar fácilmente los nervios de su compañero, que habían renacido después del momento de distracción en el despacho con su esposa. –Me voy al sur ahora mismo. Si me necesitas… ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Dio un paso hacia el exterior, y sin esperar una respuesta, se giró sobre sí mismo, desapareciendo hacia un punto lejano en el mapa, donde muy pocas personas podían encontrarlo. Sus palabras no eran más que un gesto de amabilidad, aunque no esperaba que lo buscaran realmente. Ahora se sentía extrañamente en paz consigo mismo, como si el acto que acababa de llevar a cabo –apenas unas horas atrás- hubiese lavado su conciencia, limpiado todos sus anteriores pecados. Había hecho las cosas bien y lo sabía. Nada iba a competir con la profunda satisfacción de conocer el rumbo adecuado que tenía que tomar para su destino.

Incluso una persona como él, con el legajo tan sucio y marcado, con la historia de su vida tan cruzada de horrendas cicatrices de memorias pasadas, podía encontrar la redención. Lo fundamental era perdonarse, aprender a convivir consigo mismo. Y por fin, después de tantos años de mortificaciones, lo había conseguido.

* * *

Pansy despertó cerca de la hora de la cena. Abrió los ojos despacio, los párpados le pesaban tanto como los músculos de las extremidades, algunos amoratados por los golpes y torturas que había recibido. Sus pupilas, fijas primero en el techo, parecieron volver de una inconciencia larga y reparadora. Entonces miró alrededor intentando reconocer dónde estaba, y su mirada se topó con el semblante de Draco, que la observaba en silencio con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. Recordó todo lo que había sucedido en cuestión de instantes y se incorporó con esfuerzo, todavía algo atontada por la cantidad de pociones que había bebido para recomponerse.

-Estás aquí –afirmó, contenta de tenerlo al alcance de su mano. Se había acercado el sillón que estaba en una esquina de la espaciosa habitación junto a la cama para quedarse lo más cercano posible, cuidando su sueño sin poder evitar caer él mismo en la tranquila inconsciencia, sabiéndola a su lado. Se sentía mejor después de haber pasado tantas horas en vela encargándose de su búsqueda, pero no se sentía en paz, no al menos hasta corroborar que ella estuviera realmente bien. Su tranquilidad dependía de la salud de Pansy ahora.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora? –inquirió, inclinándose hacia ella para tomarle la mano. Ella sonrió para tranquilizarlo y entrelazó sus dedos con fuerza.

-Mucho mejor, ahora que estás conmigo. –se sonrojó de sólo escucharse a sí misma. Nunca había sido tan cariñosa con nadie, ni siquiera con su propio sobrino, a quien quería más que a ninguna persona de este mundo. Su voz melosa cargada de cariño los descolocó a los dos por igual. Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rubor al instante y bajó los ojos hacia las sábanas, avergonzada, pero él alzó la otra mano hacia su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos. Cambió su expresión sombría por una de amabilidad y comprensión y besó sus labios suavemente, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-No me hubiera ido ni aunque me lo pidieras, no esta vez. Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?

Ella asintió, perdida en sus ojos grises, y contuvo un suspiro cuando él volvió a besarla con delicadeza, como si se tratara de una frágil muñeca de porcelana que podía quebrarse con facilidad en sus brazos.

-Esto… los demás están esperando que les cuente mi versión de los hechos, ¿verdad? -era más una afirmación que una pregunta, pero tenía que sacarse la duda. Draco asintió y compuso en seguida:

-No tienes que decir nada ahora si no quieres, puedo bajar y decirles que necesitas descansar un poco más…

-No, Draco, quiero hacerlo –afirmó ella, removiéndose en las sábanas con seguridad. –Quiero que ustedes también me digan lo que saben, porque no he terminado de comprender nada.

-Hay muchas piezas sueltas todavía. Nos lanzamos en tu búsqueda sin saber dónde comenzar, esto no tenía pies ni cabeza. Encontrar a cada mortífago fue inútil…

-Ellos no son mortífagos. –interrumpió ella. Draco asintió, porque ya lo sabía. -¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Es una larga historia, ¿estás segura de que no quieres dormir un poco más?

-Estoy bien, en serio. –Pansy no podía dejar de complacerse por la preocupación que él denotaba en su voz. –Sólo dame un momento para arreglarme un poco y dile a Potter que en seguida bajaré a hablar con él.

Draco dudó, pero finalmente accedió y la ayudó a levantarse de la cama. Las piernas le pesaban como si hubiera corrido una maratón, pero se hizo la fuerte para que no la viera declinar. Él le dijo que Granger le había traído algo de ropa para que se pusiera hasta que pudieran rescatar algo del departamento de ella, adonde ya no iban a volver, por su propia seguridad. Se quedó en el cuarto un minuto más mientras ella entraba en el baño privado del cuarto, que era igualmente espacioso, y finalmente salió para avisarles a los demás que había despertado. Cuando subió nuevamente ella ya se había aseado y parecía más tranquila. Se había puesto la ropa prestada, el largo vestido azul oscuro le quedaba algo ceñido a la cintura, pero le calzaba perfectamente y ocultaba la horrible visión de las profundas heridas del pecho y los brazos. Se había recogido el cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ahora húmedo, en una coleta alta, descuidando algunos mechones que caían distraídamente sobre su rostro en forma de suaves rizos. Estaba de pie frente a la cómoda mirándose en un espejo los labios hinchados y no oyó cuando Draco abrió la puerta y se la quedó mirando por un momento muy largo, extasiado en la belleza que sólo él podía ver así. Se acercó a ella embobado y la contempló por un largo instante hasta que sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo y ella sonrió con calidez, estirando su mano hacia él. Sin poder ni querer contenerse, él la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó largamente, con suavidad y delicadeza, tal y como había hecho las últimas veces. La pasión que habían sembrado juntos, en aquellos momentos estaba enterrada tras una montaña de cariño y preocupación por el otro, algo tan nuevo para ambos que cuando por fin se separaron para respirar se miraron extrañados, pero contentos de tenerse, de estar en el lugar indicado. No se habían alejado lo suficiente como para dejar de respirar del aliento del otro mientras se sostenían la mirada, él con una mano alrededor de su cintura y la otra en su mejilla, ella con sus brazos apoyados en sus hombros, su cuerpo tan cerca de su pecho amplio y tibio que podía contar sus latidos.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Estás… hermosa. Eres preciosa, no importa lo que lleves puesto.

Ella rió con su voz renovada y cantarina, apretándose más contra él, claramente agradecida por sus palabras. Besó su mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro disfrutando del estrecho abrazo y aspirando ávidamente su aroma. Cerró los ojos mientras él acariciaba su cuello con la nariz, recorriendo un camino que había andado muchas veces mientras estaban solos y todo parecía marchar con una normalidad de éxtasis hasta que los sucesos recientes los separaron en contra de su voluntad. Ahora, todo estaba bien de nuevo, e incluso mejor que antes. Ella le había perdido el temor al inicio de una relación con alguien que pudiera volver a lastimarla, en cuestión de instantes se había olvidado de la cantidad de tropezones que había dado en sus pasos torpes por el camino de la vida, y ahora se sentía sumamente en paz. Él, por su parte, aprendía a conocer el amor, una nueva experiencia que no creía haber experimentado nunca antes y que ahora lo mantenía pendiendo de un hilo por su seguridad y su dicha, que era todo lo que deseaba. No podía pedir nada más a cambio de su estabilidad. Todo era tan nuevo para él, que podría haberse sentido un poco perdido, pero la naturalidad con que ella lo trataba, como si estuvieran manteniendo una relación desde hacía años, no podía hacer menos que darle seguridad en aquella nueva experiencia. En ese instante de tranquilidad en que la tenía firmemente atrapada en sus brazos, respirando el aroma de su cabello, sintiendo el sabor dulce de la piel de su blanco cuello en sus labios; habría podido olvidarse hasta de su nombre, de no ser porque ambos tenían ahora una obligación que cumplir y había gente esperándolos abajo. Se soltaron a un mismo tiempo no sin sentir algo de pesar de acortar el momento de paz, prometiéndose en silencio que lo retomarían más tarde. Ambos sentían que tenían todo el tiempo por delante para decirse y demostrarse aquellas cosas que estaban sintiendo, creando juntos. Se tomaron de las manos con naturalidad para bajar juntos las escaleras, mostrándose ante los demás como lo que comenzaban a ser: una hermosa e indestructible pareja.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger los esperaban sentados ante la mesa de la cocina. Se quedaron un instante en silencio cuando los vieron aparecer con las manos entrelazadas, pero ninguno dijo nada. Hermione simplemente sonrió con repentina alegría y se puso de pie, como los demás, acercándose a ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó amablemente, mientras Draco la acercaba a la mesa y le corría una silla donde sentarse. Pansy le sonrió sutilmente antes de contestar.

-Mucho mejor, tus pociones me han revitalizado más rápido de lo que pensaba.

-Has dormido unas cuantas horas, pero pensamos que no despertarías hasta mañana. –apuntó Harry, contento de verla bien. Todos volvieron a sentarse y Pansy se ruborizó notablemente por cómo la trataban, se sentía una minusválida, aunque sus fuerzas se habían recuperado bastante. Las piernas ya no le temblaban y apenas sentía un escozor en la herida del pecho si se movía demasiado, pero por lo demás estaba bien. Aunque la sensación de malestar en el estómago que se extendía hasta el pecho como un fuego abrasante siguiera allí, había comenzado a ignorarla, como si no se tratara de nada más que un mal trago de exasperantes consecuencias posteriores. Draco se sentó a su lado mirándola inquisitivamente y ella le devolvió la mirada tranquila, apoyando una mano en su rodilla y haciendo una leve presión para indicarle que todo iba bien.

-Algo aquí huele muy bien. –dijo, para salir del paso, mientras todos la observaban. Hermione soltó una risita tonta, sintiéndose halagada.

-Estoy cocinando pastel de carne, pero aún no está listo. ¿Tienes apetito?

-Uy, sí. No me daban de comer en la cárcel. –intentó bromear, y aunque Ron sonrió, los demás cambiaron su expresión tranquila por una más sombría. Draco alzó ambas cejas y posó su mano sobre la de ella, entrelazando nuevamente sus dedos.

-Con respecto a eso… -Harry titubeó, buscando las palabras correctas para dar inicio a la larga conversación que tendría lugar antes de la cena. -¿Crees que puedes contarnos todo lo que sucedió?

Pansy le dirigió una mirada rápida a Hermione, quien negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, sin que los demás lo notaran. Ella había guardado su secreto. Suspiró, entre la tranquilidad, la impaciencia y el pesar de tener que revivir en su memoria todo lo sucedido, y comenzó a hablar sin necesidad de que le dieran el pie. Relató con detalle el momento del secuestro, contó que la habían trasladado en escoba mientras estaba inconsciente, por lo que no pudo contar la cantidad de captores, transmitió las pocas conversaciones que había alcanzado a oír a través de la puerta cerrada con llave donde la tuvieron encerrada. Salteando la parte más dolorosa con Blaise Zabini al principio de la primera noche, habló del hombre sin rostro que la había tratado casi con amabilidad durante su estadía en aquella estancia, de lo que él pretendía ocultar y las deducciones que ella misma había rescatado de la poca información que le procuraban, de la tortura que había sufrido en mano de Alecto Carrow, de la discusión que había percibido entre ella y uno de su captores, aunque no pudiera definir con claridad lo que se habían estado gritando, porque había caído rápidamente en la inconciencia. Trató de situar los hechos por orden cronológico y observó las reacciones de sus interlocutores en la medida en que iba hablando, reviviendo con intensidad cada imagen dentro de su cabeza, aún a pesar de que gran parte de aquellas horas las había pasado con una venda en los ojos que le privaba la visión de todo lo demás. Su voz no se quebró mientras intentaba mantener el hilo, todos en silencio, Hermione dando respingos cuando su relato se veía pausado por la necesidad de respirar y ordenar las cosas en su cabeza. Cuando llegó a la parte en que Zabini entraba nuevamente a la habitación esa misma mañana, con supuestas intenciones de torturarla para hacerla hablar de algo que ella no sabía, hizo una larga pausa, recordando e intentando comprender la actitud del hombre tras la máscara. Como no volvió a reanudar el relato, Harry tomó la palabra.

-Cuando nos aparecimos allí, vimos cómo el otro hombre que estaba contigo asesinaba a Blaise Zabini. ¿Tienes idea de cómo llegaron a ese punto?

Pansy meditó por un momento, bajando la mirada hacia su regazo, donde las manos de Draco tenían atrapadas las suyas en un intento de infundirle calor mientras hablaba. Se perdió en el mar de dolorosos recuerdos intentando encontrar una explicación razonable que no la obligara a contar sus verdaderas sospechas, la razón por la cual creía que Rabastan finalmente no había alzado la varita hacia ella para matarla sino contra él, contra su propio aliado. Tomó aire y comenzó a hablar nuevamente:

-Ese hombre que mató a Zabini era el más… amable, de entre las pocas personas con las que tuve contacto en estos dos días. Habló conmigo, me traía café y comida, e intentó persuadirme de que le dijera una verdad que no conozco. No parecía muy convencido de la posición que había tomado entre nosotros, pero a pesar de eso yo creí que era el líder de la misión que se estaba comandando con mi secuestro. En alguna oportunidad, antes de que acabara la primera jornada, lo escuché gritarle a alguien "¡no quiero mortífagos aquí!", y deduzco que no era uno de ellos, porque no tenía la marca tenebrosa en el brazo. De ser así ustedes me habrían encontrado ayer, ¿no es así?

Harry y Draco asintieron al mismo tiempo sin decir nada, por lo que continuó:

-De principio pareció tener intenciones de mantener a Zabini lejos de mí. Blaise era… el más cruel con mis torturas. –evitó mirar a Hermione mientras hablaba para no delatarse, aunque la joven no había cambiado su expresión, ya de por sí horrorizada. –Creo que quería convencerlo de que yo decía la verdad. Durante las últimas horas no se apareció en el cuarto donde yo estaba confinada, pasé sola casi toda la noche, hasta que ustedes me encontraron. Él había tirado abajo la puerta momentos antes y pensé que venía resuelto a matarme… el resto de la historia ya la conocen, ustedes estuvieron ahí. Vieron lo que pasó.

Los demás asintieron ligeramente con la cabeza, manteniendo el silencio por si decía algo más. Pero Pansy calló, dando por finalizado su relato y tratando de establecer las conexiones correctas entre lo que había pasado y aquello que le resultaba desconocido. Finalmente, Harry volvió a hablar con voz trémula:

-Aún hay muchas cosas que no encajan. Pero tú no te preocupes, nosotros estamos trabajando en esto; el ministerio entero está informado de tu secuestro y ellos sabrán cómo actuar a partir de ahora. El juicio de los Malfoy no fue cancelado como estaba previsto –miró a Draco significativamente, el joven rubio desvió la mirada ante la atenta expresión de Pansy, quien se sorprendió y lo observaba sinceramente conmovida –y se llevará a cabo de todas maneras, aunque sería preferible que, mientras tanto, se queden aquí. Por su propia seguridad, les recomendaría que se mantengan ocultos en el cuartel y no salgan más de lo estrictamente necesario. Aquí estarán seguros, nadie podrá encontrarlos. Tengo la sospecha de que a partir de ahora las cosas se complicarán aún más… por lo que me estás diciendo, deduzco que ese no-mortífago que te salvó la vida actuó a favor de sus propios intereses, y no de los de la gente que te ha enviado a buscar. No les diste la información que necesitaban, pero me resulta muy sospechoso que personas así permitieran que siguieras con vida.

En ese punto Hermione miró significativamente a su amigo y le dio un fuerte codazo. Harry había hablado muy fríamente ante una persona que acababa de vivir una experiencia sin duda alguna traumática, pero Pansy no se inmutó.

-Harry tiene razón, Hermione. Es una suerte que siga con vida. –le dio la razón al moreno, y Draco apretó la mandíbula dejando escapar un gruñido disconforme. Ella no lo miró. -¿El ministerio tiene alguna idea de lo que sucedió?

-No todavía. Ya sabes, en principio creíamos que eran mortífagos. Los Malfoy son los únicos… eh... que podrían ser indultados. A nadie más se le dio la posibilidad de un juicio, por lo que pensamos que podría tratarse de una especie de ajuste de cuentas. Pero ya ves, ahora todos los que llevan la marca están en Azkaban…

-Todos, menos yo. –interrumpió Draco, visiblemente molesto. Ninguno comprendía la causa de su enfado. Harry lo miró por un momento con el ceño fruncido, pero siguió hablando como si no hubiera habido interrupción alguna.

- …y los que quedan afuera son un verdadero problema para nosotros, porque no tenemos forma de hallarlos. Supongo que es eso lo que ellos querían evitar, quiero decir, que los encontráramos.

-¿Por qué pensarían que yo podía saber algo acerca de ellos? ¿Cómo fue que me encontraron, de todas maneras? –inquirió Pansy, confundida ante esta nueva información.

-Eso tal vez te lo pueda explicar él. –replicó Harry sin maldad, pero sin asomo de sonrisa, señalando a Draco con la cabeza. La verdad es que él también estaba intrigado acerca de este punto, porque todo se había dado tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de hablar con el Slytherin al respecto. El joven rubio se sonó la garganta, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo, pero ya sabía que en algún momento tendría que dar sus propias explicaciones, de modo que comenzó a hablar con cierta seguridad.

-Yo… fui a visitar a mis padres a Azkaban para saber de qué venía el problema. –hizo una breve pausa, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no mentir, sino simplemente ocultar la verdad. Su voz sonó segura cuando volvió a hablar. –Ellos me enviaron a hablar con un hombre que trabaja en el ministerio y aparentemente podía saber algo al respecto. Me contacté con él y fue esa persona quien me envió un pergamino esta mañana con la dirección del lugar donde te encontrabas tú –miró a Pansy, quien asintió con la cabeza para que continuara. –Pero desde entonces no sabe nada de mí ni yo de él. Aunque deberé agradecerle lo que hizo. –dejó escapar otro perceptible gruñido, apretando los dientes con furia. Pansy lo miró desconcertada, al igual que los demás.

-¿Quién es ese hombre, Malfoy? –preguntó bruscamente Ron, hablando por primera vez en la media hora que llevaban allí reunidos. Draco sopesó sus posibilidades y finalmente decidió que no le importaba realmente lo que le sucediera a partir de ese momento al mago que lo había ayudado; decir su nombre podía acarrear cualquier tipo de consecuencia y él seguiría siendo indiferente. Sus padres estaban protegidos, dijera lo que dijese. A estas alturas, no le importaba cometer una traición.

-Lysander Greengrass. –admitió; y en ese momento Hermione, que se había puesto de pie para ir a sacar una fuente del horno sin dejar de estar atenta a la conversación, dejó caer lo que llevaba en las manos, que hizo un ruido estrepitoso al dar en el suelo y volcar por todas partes su contenido caliente y grumoso. Su prometido se puso de pie rápidamente para ayudarla, pero ella lo hizo a un lado y se acercó a Draco, situándose frente a él al otro lado de la mesa, apoyando en ella sus manos envueltas en guantes de horno.

-Repite eso –reclamó, con los ojos muy abiertos. El aludido le devolvió la mirada sorprendido, pero contestó a su pedido, con una muy leve sensación de deja vu.

-El hombre que me dio el paradero de Pansy fue Lysander Greengrass, del departamento de Investigación y Rastreo.

-Hermione, ¿lo conoces? –Harry estaba tan sorprendido como todos los demás. La chica asintió una vez con la cabeza, sin cambiar su expresión sorprendida y casi acusante, y aunque se dirigió a su amigo al volver a sacar la voz, no había dejado de mirar a Draco.

-En el poco tiempo que llevo trabajando allí, ese hombre ha estado en San Mungo más veces de las que puedo enumerar. Todos los sanadores lo conocen, aunque sospecho que son contados los que saben a qué va tanto al hospital. –se sentó, olvidando completamente el desastre que había ocasionado al dejar caer el pastel de carne que había cocinado y ahora estaba esparcido por el suelo, obviamente incomible. –A simple vista, tiene muchas influencias dondequiera que vaya. Parece ser una fuente, un derroche de dinero.

-Esa descripción me recuerda un poco a tu padre. –soltó Ron con un claro deje de ironía, mirando a Draco, que hizo una mueca pero no refutó nada.

-Pero, ciertamente, Malfoy… -continúo la castaña, como si no hubiera sido interrumpida, siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. –No me sorprendería para nada que él estuviera metido en asuntos sucios, como éste. ¿Cómo es que se ofreció a darte su ayuda?

Draco abrió la boca, pero no contestó. Pansy, que sintió esa pregunta como un ataque, habló por él, dispuesta a defenderlo:

-Acaba de decir que ese hombre trabaja en Investigación y Rastreo, tal vez el ministerio esté trabajando en este caso particular, con los no-mortífagos. Podría tratarse de un espía, o…

-Espera, espera. –la cortó Harry, alzando una mano. –Si el departamento de Rastreo estuviera trabajando en algo así, mi departamento lo sabría. Yo lo sabría. Y tú también, Pansy, ese tipo de asuntos pasan primero por las manos de los legistas.

Ella dudó, mirando a Draco interrogativamente, como si buscara un punto de apoyo para los fundamentos que él mismo debería haber dado. El joven rubio negó con la cabeza con aspecto cansino, agotado, y le habló a Hermione de nuevo.

-A mi tampoco me sorprendería que estuviera metido en asuntos sucios, ciertamente. Ese hombre es un… viejo conocido de mis padres. Ya se imaginarán que no fue ni es un mortífago, por lo que no puedo decir mucho de él. Apenas lo conozco. –dentro de las grandes mentiras que ocultaba esa frase, había una importante verdad que saltaba a la vista: no era un mortífago. Aquello, sin embargo, no servía para calmar las aguas, dado que las personas que habían secuestrado a su chica tampoco lo eran. Nada le hubiera gustado a Draco más en ese momento que ver a Lysander Greengrass tras las rejas de Azkaban mientras él liberaba a sus padres sin su ayuda y sus patéticos requisitos, aunque éstos últimos estuvieran impuestos desde mucho antes. De no ser porque la convicción de que sus padres saldrían caminando de Azkaban se podía quebrar en mil pedazos, hubiera dicho mucho más de lo que estaba soltando en ese momento. Pero prefirió callar y pensárselo mejor, al menos, hasta que el centro de la cuestión estuviera más claro para todos. Su sentido de la justicia era tan escaso como el de la lealtad: no dejaba de ser un Slytherin. A pesar de su titubeo, los tres amigos parecieron creerle, porque a partir de ese momento volvieron a hablar con la misma normalidad que habían mantenido a tono hasta que el nombre de Greengrass salió a la luz. Draco se abstrajo casi por completo de la conversación que tuvo lugar después, perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras Pansy intentaba sacar conclusiones con los demás, haciendo indagaciones que no los llevaban a ninguna parte. Harry pareció decidido a investigar, aunque por el momento no pudiera hacer nada. El rubio pensó que al día siguiente, en cuanto cruzara las puertas del ministerio, el jefe de aurores iba a mover cielo y tierra para sacarse la incertidumbre. Siete años de conocerlo, de tratar con él en el colegio, le daban la seguridad de que el Gryffindor era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para no permitir que un espía se infiltrase entre ellos bajo sus propias narices, trabajando tan a gusto en un sitio que les correspondía por decreto a "los buenos". Por supuesto, no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Pero no pudo evitar preguntarse a partir de dónde comenzaban los límites que dividía el bando de los buenos con el de los malos. Antiguamente, eso hubiera estado claro para él: cualquiera que tuviera una marca tenebrosa, pertenecía a "los malos". Ahora tenía serias dudas en cuanto a eso.

En los últimos meses, tener esa calavera tatuada se había sentido como un peso insoportable sobre sus hombros, mucho peor al que sintió cuando estuvo en sus manos la misión de matar a Dumbledore, aunque no tuviera el coraje de hacerlo; ni siquiera para hablar sobre ello aún después de más de dos años de aquel escalofriante episodio. En algún momento había creído que sus últimas acciones, la creciente confianza que estaban demostrando hacia él el salvador del mundo mágico y sus dos amigos, e incluso la fe que depositaba Pansy sobre él; habían sido motivos suficientes para sentirse absuelto de todos los errores cometidos en el pasado. Pero a pesar de que los historiales pueden borrarse, algunas marcas son permanentes: él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Las apariencias engañan, y él mismo dudaba del núcleo su propia esencia. Su disposición a trabajar a favor del ministerio era la única alternativa que había encontrado para lograr su más ferviente objetivo, aunque nunca había tomado verdadero partido en las cartas que se jugaban entre uno y otro bando. En esas cavilaciones estaba cuando Pansy y él volvieron a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación que iban a compartir mientras estuvieran instalados en aquella casa. Pansy lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo en silencio, mientras se cepillaba el cabello distraídamente frente al espejo para ir a dormir. Viendo que no había reacción alguna en él, que tenía la vista perdida en el suelo y el ceño fruncido, se acercó para sentarse en la cama a su lado, apoyando una mano en su hombro para atraer su atención. Draco la miró y pensó en la relación que tenían, en lo mucho que ella lo había hecho cambiar últimamente, a pesar de que no estuviera previsto por ninguno de los dos tomar aquel rumbo tan definido. Ella esbozó una sonrisa a la que él tardó en responder, abrazándola por la cintura y depositando un besito inocente en su cuello.

-¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó en un susurro, algo aturdida por su actitud.

-No lo sé, en verdad. Me preguntaba cómo acabará todo esto.

Como no había sido específico, Pansy confirió esas palabras a la situación que habían debatido momentos antes en el comedor. Ensanchó aún más su tranquilizadora sonrisa y le acarició la mejilla con auténtico cariño.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, Draco. Es como con las moralejas de los niños. Lo que empieza bien, acaba bien; indefectiblemente.

Él le dio la razón sin escuchar sus propios pensamientos, que de otra manera lo hubieran llevado a preguntarse en qué momento había dado el primer paso a toda aquella locura, y si realmente había comenzado de la manera correcta, como ella parecía creer.

**

* * *

**

Hola una vez más! Me alegra estar de vuelta, últimamente no me resultaba tan fácil retomar el hábito, pero este capítulo prácticamente se escribió solo.  
Sé que me habrán querido asesinar al final del capítulo anterior, pero, en serio: ¿¿¿ustedes me creían capaz de matar a Pansy??? No podría hacer una cosa así ni por todo el chocolate del mundo. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, prometo no darles más sobresaltos así, jeje.

**Sandriuskar: por tu review, noto que estás muy enemistada con Lysander Greengrass. La verdad es que no es un personaje que me guste mucho, pero no puedo matarlo ahora, es crucial! Aunque como verás próximamente, va a sufrir un poquito (risa malvada).**

**Silvers draco: realmente, la cuestión con Rabastan resultó bastante compleja. Pero al contrario que Greengrass, este personaje sí me gusta; porque aunque tiene todas las características de un mortífago, en el fondo busca expiar sus antiguas culpas. Si te fijas, Draco también hace esto mismo a su manera.**

**Insisto con lo de los reviews. Espero sus comentarios... en serio me aporta una gran ayuda tener a la mano sus críticas. Soy un monstruo perfeccionista! Se los agradezco TANTO!  
Mil besos...  
**


	22. Sentencias primera parte

**Lo único que espero es que el capítulo no se les haga demasiado pesado... vuelvo al final.**

**Capitulo 22:**** Sentencias (primera parte)**

-¡Pansy, date prisa!

La joven hizo caso omiso a estas palabras que le llegaron desde el piso inferior, demasiado ocupada intentando meter de manera desordenada en un maletín ejecutivo, un elevado montón de papeles, al tiempo que recorría la habitación con la mirada en busca de su calzado. Divisó un folio sobre el estante encima de la cama y lo atajó al vuelo mientras caminaba hacia la esquina del cuarto, donde había divisado uno de sus tacones; pero con la prisa dejó resbalar el documento entre los dedos y los pergaminos que contenía se dispersaron por todos lados. Entre maldiciones, comenzó a recogerlos, tirándose al suelo para alcanzar los que habían ido a parar bajo la cama. Cuando terminó de reunir todo aquel desordenado rejunte de escritos miró la hora en su pequeño reloj de pulsera y maldijo una vez más. Los apoyó sobre la cama, sentándose para calzarse el único zapato que había encontrado mientras recorría por tercera o cuarta vez la habitación, buscando el par perdido con la mirada.

-¡Llegaremos tarde, Pansy! –la voz resonó aún más apremiante que antes. Una vez más, ella la pasó por alto, aunque contestó:

-¿No has visto mi zapato negro con taco? –como toda respuesta recibió un bufido exagerado, que no debería haber oído estando a tanta distancia de su interlocutor. Abrió la maleta desordenada y semivacía que estaba junto a la cama, revolviendo con exasperación entre la ropa mezclada de hombre y de mujer. Finalmente lo encontró, el endemoniado zapato estaba escondido entre la pared y la mesita de luz. Se agachó a recogerlo y volvió a sentarse en la cama dando tumbos, algo mareada por el movimiento brusco. Se lo puso a toda velocidad y haciendo equilibrio sobre sus dos tacos se dirigió a la cómoda, de donde tomó un cepillo de pelo que se llevó a la boca para tener las manos libres mientras terminaba de guardar el papelerío en el maletín y lo cerraba con un golpe. Salió del cuarto y bajó hasta el primer rellano con increíble dominación de sus dos piernas sobre aquellas plataformas tan elevadas. Draco estaba esperando, impaciente, al pie de las escaleras, tamborileando los dedos sobre la madera del barandal y mirando hacia arriba. Cuando la vio aparecer, preguntó:

-¿Lo tienes todo?

-Sí –asintió ella, dando la vuelta a la curva de los escalones con agilidad, pero por si acaso hizo un repaso mental en voz alta. –Las evidencias, el registro del _priori incantatem_, la solicitud de excarcelación, los dos expedientes…

-¿Las declaraciones?

-Las declara… ¡madre mía, el folio! –exclamó ella, deteniéndose a medio camino y dando la vuelta sobre su eje para subir el tramo de escaleras que había bajado. Dejó a Draco despotricando contra la impuntualidad y el apremio y divisó lo que hasta hace un momento tenía en la mano sobre la cama. Lo agarró al vuelo por segunda vez en la mañana y bajó otra vez a toda prisa. Le dio el maletín a Draco, quien lo sostuvo mientras ella volvía a abrirlo para guardar los archivos que casi se olvidaba, mientras corroboraba una vez más que estuviera todo lo que necesitaban. Todavía tenía el cepillo de pelo entre los dientes cuando él se hizo cargo de cerrarlo con un pequeño esfuerzo. Se peinó observándose en el espejo de la sala, y sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta ejecutiva un labial carmín, mientras Draco la observaba con los nervios alterados.

-¡No hay tiempo para eso! –exclamó, indignado, cuando ella sacó del mismo bolsillo una sombra grisácea con la que ya estaba comenzando a maquillarse.

-Tengo que estar presentable… dar una buena imagen. –replicó Pansy con un ojo entrecerrado sin prestarle demasiada atención, ocupada en lo que hacía. El joven rubio esperó con exasperación, golpeando el pie compulsivamente en el suelo con los brazos cruzados y el maletín fuertemente agarrado en una mano. Cuando terminó, se acercó al perchero donde estaban colgados los abrigos y le alcanzó a ella el suyo antes de ponerse el propio sobre los hombros. Estaban solos en Grimmauld Place, Harry había salido mucho más temprano que ellos porque tenía cosas que hacer en el ministerio antes de la hora para la que estaba pactado el juicio. Hacía tres semanas que se habían instalado allí por un tiempo indeterminado, hasta que las aguas se calmaran un poco y tuvieran la seguridad de que volver al departamento ya no representaba un peligro para sus vidas. Hermione y Ron, los otros dos testigos que ellos llevaban a declarar, se presentarían directamente en la sala del Wizengamot. Los Slytherin ya tenían cinco minutos de retraso cuando cruzaron la puerta para poder desaparecerse al otro lado de la valla del cuartel.

A los dos días de haber sido rescatada Pansy se había reincorporado al trabajo para continuar con lo que tenían por delante. Durante los veintiún días de confinamiento que habían pasado en la antigua casa de los Black, ella y Draco trabajaron juntos en el caso, apresurando las cosas aún más que antes con la ayuda de las altas influencias que Harry tenía en el ministerio. El moreno estaba tan deseoso de que se llevara a cabo de una vez ese juicio tanto como ellos, preocupado por la salud de la joven y la seguridad de todos, que seguían inquietos por los sucesos del último mes, todavía sin resolver. Él mismo se había presentado en la oficina de Lysander Greengrass para interrogarlo a raíz de su sospechosa posición con respecto a "los otros", pero sus esfuerzos por sacarle de mentira verdad se vieron malogrados por la cantidad de papeleos que tuvo que llevar a cabo para contactarse con él. El hombre lo había tratado afablemente al principio, pero le explicó con cierto dejo irónico que él no estaba en condiciones de revelar nada sobre su trabajo, intrínsecamente ligado al departamento de Misterios; donde no les importó tener en cuenta que Harry era el recientemente designado jefe de aurores a la hora de revelar sus secretos. No pudo obtener ninguna información de utilidad, e incluso se frustró cuando el propio ministro le informó que perdía el tiempo con Greengrass:

-No seas testarudo, muchacho, ese hombre no te va a decir nada de lo que hace. Nadie lo sabe exactamente, pasea entre un departamento y el otro, pero su trabajo nunca ha sido cuestionado: siempre fue muy eficiente. –le había dicho Kingsley cuando se reunió con él para plantearle el problema que se le presentaba.

-¡Su actividad es sumamente sospechosa, Kignsley! ¿Cómo puedes saber que no se trata de un espía del otro bando infiltrado en el ministerio, si no tienes idea de lo que hace aquí bajo tus propias narices? –reclamó Harry, indignado.

-¿Tienes pruebas que lo impliquen en algún tipo de hecho delictivo?

-No, pero…

Kingsley no lo dejó terminar, alzó una mano bruscamente con expresión increíblemente hosca en su semblante normalmente amable, y espetó:

-Caso cerrado, Potter. No puedes estar cuestionando a los funcionarios del ministerio por nimiedades como esta.

Desde entonces, las relaciones de Harry Potter con el ministro se habían visto afectadas por la falta de confianza entre uno y otro. El joven no podía concebir que se permitiera circular a un hombre como ese al libre albedrío dentro del ministerio, pero tampoco tenía una buena causa para levantar una pesquisa a su favor. Se dedicó a investigarlo por su propia cuenta, intentando encontrar baches en su legajo aparentemente pulcro y asaltándolo en todos los pasillos del ministerio para hacerle insidiosas preguntas. Se había obsesionado con ello, y en Grimmauld Place todos lo sabían, pero nadie parecía querer aportar ningún auxilio a su búsqueda desesperada. Draco lo ignoró olímpicamente, demasiado ocupado en sus propios asuntos; aunque en el fondo deseaba que se descubriera algo en su contra para verlo encerrado, en el lugar de sus padres.

A pesar de que sus salidas del cuartel se reducían a asiduas visitas al ministerio y a Azkaban, los dos Slytherin se vieron muy atareados durante aquellas semanas, de modo que no tuvieron otra opción que dedicarse de lleno, día y noche, a la resolución de los problemas que tenían más a mano. Pansy estaba tan decidida a llevarse la victoria en la defensa que incluso había practicado con sus tres declarantes lo que iban a decir ante el tribunal y la forma en que iban a hacerlo una y otra vez hasta el hartazgo. Cuando no estaba con ellos buscando posibles agregados a sus afirmaciones, se la pasaba hundida entre papeles del ministerio, enviando cartas aquí y transcribiendo notas allá, siempre secundada por Draco; quien nunca antes se había demostrado tan dispuesto a sentarse por horas a juntar uno por uno los sucesos pasados para formar un relato convincente que le diera la libertad definitiva a sus padres. Tenían una gran cantidad de obstáculos que iban surgiendo por el camino, pero se las arreglaron para llegar al día señalado con la mayor cantidad de cuentas a favor.

La noche anterior, se habían vuelto a juntar todos alrededor de la mesa de la cocina para cenar juntos y trazar las últimas estrategias. Pansy se había convertido en un manojo de nervios que tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa de madera mientras repasaba una y otra vez entre sus papeles. Su plato de carne y arroz blanco había quedado prácticamente intacto a un costado mientras se hundía los dedos en el cabello, murmurando para sí misma sin levantar la mirada ni participar en la conversación de los demás, que de todos modos se habían contagiado de su excitación y apenas podían decir una palabra. Hermione la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, haciendo vanos intentos por persuadirla de que se alimentara, ya que todavía demostraba signos de debilidad desde que había sido secuestrada.

-Tranquilízate, Pansy, tienes que comer algo esta noche.

-Es que Hermione, ¿no lo ves? La declaración del señor Ollivander puede ser crucial en este caso…

-Escúchame –la cortó Draco con voz grave, apresándole la muñeca casi con rabia en medio del acto de mesarse el cabello una vez más –Palabras más, palabras menos; sabemos lo que va a decir Ollivander, y estamos preparados para escuchar y refutarlo. Deja de darle vueltas al asunto, es inútil.

-¿Te vas a comer eso, Parkinson?

-¡Ronald Weasley! –exclamó su pareja con enfado. El pelirrojo levantó ambas manos con inocencia.

-Era sólo una pregunta, me da pena que se enfríe.

Harry soltó una carcajada, pero fue el único que se rió. Pansy se había vuelto a hundir en el papeleo mientras Draco la observaba con el ceño fruncido y Hermione reprendía a Ron alegando sus argumentos sobre la salud y la necesidad de llevar una dieta sana y nutritiva. Poco menos de media hora más tarde la cena terminó y se despidieron todos hasta el día siguiente. Draco arrastró escaleras arriba a Pansy, que no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la sala mientras Harry la observaba entre exasperado y divertido, escribiendo una carta para Ginny. Una vez que entraron en la habitación le arrancó los documentos de las manos y los arrojó descuidadamente sobre la mesa de noche. Algunos cayeron al suelo y Pansy lo miró horrorizada, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Draco le había plantado un beso desesperado y algo violento en el que se hundió sin oponer mucha resistencia.

-Detente de una vez, por Merlín te lo pido. –todavía la miraba ceñudo cuando dijo estas palabras, ella no pudo evitar que se le relajaran los músculos e intentó esbozar una sonrisa. Ahí estaba otra vez, ese instinto sobre protector que se dejaba traslucir tras la preocupación evidente de Draco y a ella le encantaba. No podía esperar de él palabras cariñosas ni alentadoras, definitivamente no eran su estilo. Pero a su modo, Draco le hacía ver cuánto se preocupaba por ella. –No se supone que estés tan nerviosa, son mis padres, no los tuyos…

-Pero realmente quiero que salga bien, Draco, ¡hemos trabajado tanto en esto!

-Justamente, trabajaste demasiado, mucho más de lo que pretendías en un principio… -Pansy iba a protestar, pero le puso dos dedos sobre los labios y siguió hablando. –No, escúchame. No creí que las cosas iban a terminar así. Míranos, Pansy, recuerda lo que fuimos al principio, y míranos ahora. Dime algo… -suspiró- ¿Es tarde para agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí hasta hoy? ¿Es tarde para disculparme por todo lo que te he hecho pasar?

-Draco, no tienes que sentirte culpable por eso, ¿cómo ibas a saber tú lo que iba a pasar? Y en cuanto a lo de agradecerme por lo que hice –sorprendida por su actitud repentinamente dulce, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le regaló su sonrisa más seductora –no te adelantes, hazlo cuando el juicio termine y nos den el fallo a nuestro favor.

-Hay muchas otras cosas que me diste, además de tu ayuda en el juicio. Y en verdad, no sé como empezar a retribuirlas, aunque realmente quiero hacerlo. –frunció el entrecejo una vez más, un suave rubor se extendió por sus mejillas. Sentía que se estaba forzando a decir cosas que no hubiera dicho nunca antes de no ser porque sus propios remordimientos no lo dejarían en paz si no lo hacía –Diablos, Pansy, siento que eres mucho más de lo que merezco.

A ella le brillaron los ojos y se aferró aún más a él. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas sin dejar de devolverle la mirada, buscando las palabras para expresarse. Momentos como ese habían sido contados entre ellos, la experiencia era completamente nueva, pero sumamente gratificante. Sólo pasados unos minutos en silencio pudo recomponer la voz.

-¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?

Draco hizo un esfuerzo para comprender lo que acababa de decirle, pero la memoria no le falló. A su mente acudió una imagen, un episodio que había dejado olvidado, pero que sin embargo se encontraba allí, esperando para resurgir. Y aunque le pareció que no era el momento adecuado, porque no había sido un momento feliz, lo puso en palabras.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Fue en primer curso de Hogwarts, la primera noche que pasamos allí. Todos se habían ido a dormir y tú estabas llorando en la sala común.

-En aquella época todavía quería ser alguien en mi familia. –asintió ella, perdiéndose en el recuerdo –Esperaba encontrar algo en lo que destacase para dejar de ser opacada por la sombra de mi hermano mayor, pero tenía terror de fracasar. Era sólo una niña… Cuando te sentaste a mi lado y me preguntaste por qué lloraba tanto, creí que me iba a morir de la vergüenza. Yo esperaba que nadie me viera o me oyera, y ahí estabas tú, un desconocido a quien jamás había visto y que sin embargo parecía preocupado por mi. ¿Tienes idea de lo que pensé en ese momento?

-¿Entrometido? –Pansy rió brevemente, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Me sentí un poco aturdida, porque estabas demostrando un grado de preocupación cuanto menos diez veces mayor que el que había procurado mi familia para mí en mis once años de vida hasta ese momento. –cerró los ojos, y un torrente de recuerdos llegó hasta ella con nitidez –recuerdo que me pasaste una mano por sobre los hombros con timidez, y que me susurraste que me quedara tranquila, que no debía echar de menos a mis padres… tú creías que yo los extrañaba y yo sólo deseaba alejarme de ellos, aunque no tenía coraje para hacerlo. Pero en ese momento, el hecho de que confundieras mi actitud no me importó realmente. Aprecié mucho que te quedaras a mi lado hasta que dejé de sollozar, aprecié que te hubieras acercado…

_-¿Estás más tranquila? –le preguntó el niño rubio que la había estado consolando, dándole golpecitos torpes en el hombro con una mano suave e increíblemente pálida. Sus ojos grises parecían sinceramente preocupados, y no era para menos, los sollozos que ella intentaba ahogar tapándose la cara le estremecían el pecho en movimientos convulsos incontrolables. Pero en ese momento bajó las manos, atraída por el sonido de aquella voz infantil, y se limpió las lágrimas con decisión, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no volver a quebrar su fortaleza. Asintió, sin estar segura de poder hablar naturalmente, y se lo quedó mirando por un instante hasta que él volvió a hablar. –Soy Draco, Draco Malfoy. ¿Y tú como te llamas?_

_-Me llamo Pansy Parkinson. –contestó con la voz muy tomada, las mejillas sonrosadas de pudor._

_-Sabes, Pansy, yo también soy nuevo aquí. Y al principio creí que la iba a pasar mal tan lejos de mi casa, pero creo que puedo hacer buenos amigos y distraerme. De seguro tus padres te enviarán lechuzas con cartas y regalos para navidad, y para la pascua. –su argumento sonaba convincente para él, pero a ella volvieron a humedecérsele los ojos, aunque no respondió. Él no supo que más decir, de modo que se quedaron en silencio, cada uno mirando en una dirección distinta, bastante incómodos. Finalmente Draco se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. –Seria mejor que nos fuéramos a dormir, ¿no crees?_

_Ella le miró confundida por un instante, el rubor en sus mejillas se extendió por toda la cara. Pero tomó la mano que le tendía para ayudarla a levantarse y se puso de pie. Caminaron hasta las escaleras que dirigían a las habitaciones de niños a la izquierda y de niñas a la derecha, y allí se miraron a la cara de nuevo._

_-Esto… -el joven no sabía qué decir y su piel pálida había alcanzado un rubor que ella no había visto antes y ahora que la luz de la luna lo iluminaba de frente percibió en seguida. Molesta consigo misma por ponerlo en una situación tensa e incómoda, se mordió el labio con nerviosismo antes de decir atropelladamente: _

_-Fuiste muy amable quedándote a mi lado, lamento haber llorado tanto. Gracias, Draco Malfoy._

_Él esbozó una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción y se llevó una mano a la nuca._

_-Claro, yo… no hay problema. Hasta mañana, Pansy._

_Sin esperar una respuesta, dio media vuelta y se fue con paso apresurado escaleras arriba, para desaparecer tras la puerta de la habitación que indicaba dónde dormían los de primer año. Ella se quedó mirando cómo su cabellera rubia y su túnica negra se esfumaban de su vista y le sonrió a la nada con expresión todavía un poco aturdida._

_-Hasta mañana. –susurró para sí misma antes de darse vuelta y subir al cuarto que compartía con otras cuatro chicas desconocidas._

La joven de veinte años volvió a abrir los ojos después de evocar aquellos recuerdos y sonrió tal y como lo había hecho ese primer día en que se conocieron, aunque en ese momento él no hubiera alcanzado a apreciar su gesto.

-Podrías no creerlo si te lo digo ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo –murmuró, desviando la mirada al tiempo en que se sonrojaba como la niña que había sido. –Pero en aquel entonces pensé que tú eras el hombre de mi vida.

Draco no esperaba esas palabras y no estaba capacitado para responder de la forma en que cualquier mujer normal lo hubiera esperado. No podía poner en palabras lo que sentía en el pecho, la vida misma lo había formado con la coraza de una fría roca que era difícil de romper. Pero ella estaba logrando con él lo que nunca nadie se hubiera atrevido, en parte inconscientemente de lo que hacía. Pansy tenía muy en claro que muchas cosas nunca iban a cambiar, por mucho que lograra traspasar su máscara de hielo; y aunque no deseaba realmente ponerlo en una situación incómoda, ella era distinta a él, y sobre todo, era una mujer, por lo que no podía guardarse esos sentimientos. Ponerlos en palabras le resultaba tan difícil como a una principiante, pero no le importaba. No le importó tampoco observar cómo Draco se tensaba notablemente y cómo las pupilas le brillaban de una manera antinatural. Quiso reírse al comprender el debate interno del que ella era una mera espectadora cuando él apretó los labios en un gesto sumamente impulsivo. No pudo evitar un asomo de burla que él percibió, sintiéndose un poco humillado. Mitad en broma, mitad en serio, la arrojó bruscamente sobre la cama y le apresó las muñecas a ambos lados del cuerpo, sus rostros a escasos centímetros, ella sonriendo abiertamente y él respirando agitado a causa de los latidos acelerados de su corazón turbado por esa marea de sentimientos que parecían querer hacerlo estallar de ira.

-¿El hombre de tu vida? –repitió en un susurro ronco, los ojos entrecerrados con malicia. Ella asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, encantada. –Lamento tener que demostrarte lo contrario.

Para entonces Pansy se había echado a reír como una enajenada, pero él ahogó el sonido tapándole la boca con una mano al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre su cuello con una mezcla entre la irritación y la lujuria. La exigencia y la entrega inmediata de placer le parecía el medio más adecuado para dar respuesta a las preguntas que ella le había estado haciendo de manera implícita, o al menos, fue lo único que se le ocurrió en aquella ocasión –y en muchas otras- para salir del paso. Definitivamente, Draco no era un joven que estuviera preparado para el amor. Pero su forma de ver las cosas le permitían treguas como la de ese momento en que logró hacerle olvidar sus palabras, sus motivos y hasta su propio nombre con métodos no tan lejanos a las expresiones de cariño.

La mañana del juicio, habían vuelto a ser los mismos de siempre. Volvían a discutir, pendiendo entre la irritación y los momentos de tregua. Pansy hacía caso omiso a su impaciencia, ocupada en sus propios asuntos, y él se había vuelto a vestir con el caparazón de la dureza que rayaba en hostilidad, aún a pesar de que estaba tentado en sonreír satisfecho por el evidente nerviosismo que ella presentaba y los recuerdos frescos de la noche anterior. Ahora se dirigían a la sala de sentencias del Wizengamot en el subsuelo del ministerio, caminando a una distancia prudente sin mirarse ni dirigirse la palabra. De pronto ella se había puesto muy tensa y la piel de su rostro había adquirido un tono verdoso digno de mención, pero él estaba muy ocupado masticando sus propios nervios como para advertirlo y reclamarle que se calmara. Dieron vuelta al recodo de una esquina y divisaron a Harry, Ron y Hermione apoyados contra la parte baja del barandal de una escalera, hablando con una persona a quien apenas podían distinguir, porque estaba de espaldas. El supuesto desconocido escuchó sus pasos y giró la cabeza hacia ellos. Draco se paralizó al instante en medio del pasillo. Definitivamente no era una buena señal verlo allí. Pansy lo observó con expresión confundida y le hizo un gesto imperceptible para que siguiera andando, de modo que él se acercó, cauteloso. Harry tenía el ceño fruncido y expresión sumamente enfadada.

-Draco, querido, qué bueno verte. ¿Cómo has estado? –saludó Lysander Greengrass interrumpiendo la discusión que había mantenido hasta entonces con el niño que vivió.

-No me quejo. –replicó ácidamente el Slytherin, estrechando con desgana la mano que el hombre le tendía. -¿Me permite preguntar a qué se debe su presencia aquí, señor Greengrass?

El adulto sonrió de manera casi aduladora y le palmeó el brazo con excesiva confianza. Harry los miraba exasperado.

-¿Te cabe alguna duda de que he venido a apoyar el momento de la sentencia? –A Draco no se le escapó el hecho de que no aclarara la sentencia de quién pretendía escuchar, pero no replicó nada. –Aquí estábamos hasta que llegaste, discutiendo con el señor Potter sobre las posibilidades que ustedes tienen a favor en el juicio… -iba a seguir hablando, pero el aludido carraspeó de forma bastante audible y se interrumpió para observarlo con una ceja alzada y actitud de sorpresa.

-De hecho, creí que estábamos discutiendo otros temas, señor Greengrass. Si mal no recuerdo, acababa de preguntarle cuál es su relación con el hospital San Mungo.

A Draco le hubiera gustado esbozar una sonrisita de suficiencia, pero se contuvo. Greengrass no perdió la tranquilidad, sino que sonrió aún más afablemente, aunque sólo con los labios. En los ojos seguía teniendo la misma expresión fría e impenetrable que lo caracterizaba siempre.

-Muchacho, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no tengo permitido hablar de ello. Las normas de mi trabajo son claras, no puedo hablarlo contigo. –antes de que el joven moreno pudiera protestar, el hombre se giró hacia Draco y preguntó: -¿Podrías acompañarme un momento, Draco? Me gustaría cruzar una palabra contigo antes de que comience el juicio.

Draco no respondió. Midió las palabras que iba a decirle como rechazo por un momento que a todos les pareció muy largo, pero incluso antes de que abriera la boca, Pansy se interpuso entre ellos dando un paso breve al frente. Habló con tranquilidad, como si hubiera olvidado completamente los nervios que la habían embargado hasta ese instante, con un tono alto y excesivamente respetuoso que llamó la atención de todos.

-No quisiera incordiar, pero no puedo permitir que se lleve a mi cliente en este momento. –curiosamente, hizo énfasis en la palabra _cliente_, prestando especial atención en no mirar a Draco mientras hablaba. –El juicio está por comenzar y nosotros tenemos trabajo que hacer ahí dentro. –señaló con la cabeza la puerta cerrada de roble que tenían a la derecha. –Así que si no le importa, les ruego a ambos aplacen la discusión para después de dictaminado el fallo de hoy.

Greengrass parpadeó, atónito. Después de unos instantes asintió con la cabeza dos veces y se marchó sin mirar atrás, olvidando los modales y la aristocrática elegancia que había demostrado hasta entonces. Pansy no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que desapareció a la vuelta del corredor por el que ellos acababan de aparecer. Entonces suspiró y todos los miedos y el nerviosismo previos al encuentro regresaron a ella. Miró a Harry:

-¿Qué hay? ¿Cómo están las cosas adentro?

-Tranquila, la eminencia del Wizengamot todavía no ha llegado. El jurado estará aquí en poco más de media hora. –se apresuró a contestar el chico, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Pansy volvió a suspirar.

-Bien, eso nos da tiempo para tantear el terreno. Ven conmigo, Draco. –le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y echó a andar para cruzar la puerta de roble. Entraron en la espaciosa habitación curiosamente circular, rodeada de taburetes de madera desvencijados y gradas altas que pendían del techo, estáticas. En el centro, hacia donde apuntaban todas las bancas, ya había dispuestas dos sillas con cadenas para los acusados y un pequeño escritorio apartado hacia una esquina, a donde Pansy se dirigió con seguridad, como si lo hubiera hecho muchas veces antes. Excepto por ellos dos, la sala estaba completamente vacía. La chica se dejó caer en la silla tras el escritorio y abrió su maletín. Estaba revolviendo papeles cuando Draco carraspeó para llamarle la atención. Levantó la vista y lo vio parado frente a ella, cruzado de brazos y con una ceja ligeramente alzada.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, confundida.

-¿Dónde se supone que se tiene que sentar tu _cliente_?

_Vaya, no puedo creerlo,_ pensó ella reprimiendo una sonrisita. _¿Justo ahora tenía que ser? _Sin decir nada y haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no reírse, estiró su brazo y le dio unas palmaditas a la silla a su lado. Draco se sentó allí con gesto enfurruñado y mirando hacia el frente. Soltó un bufido.

-¿Y ahora, qué pasa? –inquirió ella inocentemente, fingiendo estar sorprendida por su actitud.

-Los _clientes_ suelen pagar por los servicios que se le prestan. –replicó sin mirarla –Y tú todavía no me has dicho el presupuesto.

La joven agradeció que no la estuviera mirando, porque no pudo contener la sonrisa. Intentando mantener la calma para no reír a carcajadas, cosa que hubiera hecho de buen grado gracias a la tensión que le producía la situación a la que se iban a enfrentar de un momento a otro, comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa:

-Te exigiré mi paga cuando el trabajo ya esté hecho, no te preocupes. –Draco no esperaba aquellas palabras, por lo que giró la vista, todavía ceñudo, hacia ella, quien le demostró su amplia sonrisa haciéndole ver que hablaba en broma. Acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de él, sin tocarlo, y susurró de manera provocativa: -Suelo ser exigente con esas cosas, ¿sabes? Pretendo lo que me corresponde… en tiempo y forma.

Se relamió los labios sensualmente clavando la vista en sus pupilas grises, que de pronto parecían arder en llamas, y se giró nuevamente hacia su maletín abierto sin darle la oportunidad de agregar nada más. Draco volvió a cruzarse de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado, pero ahora su rictus amargo se había cambiado por una perversa sonrisa de medio lado. Había captado el mensaje.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando comenzaron a entrar los funcionarios del tribunal. Pansy pasó revista de todos los rostros, saludando a los que conocía con una inclinación de cabeza, e incluso con alguna que otra sonrisa. Se había puesto de pie y estaba apoyada con una mano en el escritorio mientras veía pasar a la gente. Entraban hablando animadamente, como si asistieran a un partido de Quidditch, aunque todos estaban vestidos con túnicas oscuras y sombreros puntiagudos, al contrario de ellos, que habían elegido un atuendo _muggle_ para la ocasión. Draco, con camisa y corbata y pantalones de vestir, seguía sentado, alternando la vista entre ella y las personas que iban entrando. La ropa _muggle_ era una especie de estrategia que ella había trazado a raíz de sus instintos. _"Tengo un presentimiento"_, le había dicho esa mañana cuando le tendió la camisa y los pantalones. Ahora veía cuál era el presentimiento: iban a desentonar completamente con los magos del Wizengamot. Qué bien.

Estaba observando a la gente pasar delante de sus ojos cuando advirtió que alguien le hacía una seña. Entornó los ojos y comprendió de quién se trataba. Exasperado como nunca antes lo había estado, no devolvió el saludo. Lysander Greengrass se sentó en uno de los extremos de las bancas con aspecto tranquilo, conversando con la gente a su alrededor como si fuera uno más de ellos. A Draco ese hombre le resultaba cada vez más desagradable, y hubiera dado todo por levantarse y golpearlo en la cara o lanzarle un hechizo que lo mandara a volar a otro planeta. Pero obviamente, tenía que contenerse, por lo menos hasta que sus padres estuvieran libres. No le importaría terminar una temporada en Azkaban con tal de verle la cara llena de ronchas, pensó.

-Señorita Parkinson. –una voz ronca y profunda lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista y vio cómo ella esbozaba una amplia sonrisa a un hombre de edad madura de tez morena y cabello ralo que se había acercado y ahora le tendía la mano. Ella se la dio y él la besó con una inclinación, arrancándole una risita. Draco frunció el ceño. –No esperaba verla aquí esta mañana… ¿viene a defender el caso de los Malfoy, supongo?

-Supone bien, señor Hamilton. He estado trabajando para este juicio unos cuantos meses.

-Y harás un trabajo excelente hoy, no tengo dudas. –replicó el hombre, que no le había soltado la mano. –La última vez, si mal no recuerdo, te llevaste la gloria con el caso de Michael Clutter.

-Cómo olvidarlo. Fue un fallo muy complicado. Cuando el juicio acabó estuve segura de que el señor Clutter jamás volvería a beber una sola copa de hidromiel en su vida. –rió mostrando sus perfectos dientes y el tal Hamilton la acompañó con una risa franca, inclinando la cabeza hacia delante.

-Muéstrenos lo mejor que tiene, señorita Parkinson. De corazón espero que salga victoriosa. –dicho esto, el hombre volvió a besar su mano y se marchó hacia las gradas, donde encontró un lugar entre una bruja bajita entrada en años con el cabello corto enteramente blanco y un hombre con aspecto aburrido que no estaba hablando con nadie. Para ese instante ya casi todos los miembros del tribunal habían entrado y sólo faltaban algunas personas. Pansy rodeó el escritorio y volvió a sentarse junto a Draco. Manteniendo las distancias, le habló por la comisura de los labios sin mirarlo:

-Más te vale que cambies esa cara de depredador, antes de que espantes al magistrado con tu mirada zoolander. –sabía que Draco no comprendería el sarcasmo haciendo alusión a una película _muggle_, pero pareció omitir su ignorancia captando la esencia del comentario.

-¿Siempre resultas tan… simpática, con esta gente? –Pansy lo miró, midiéndolo por un momento en silencio, pero no esbozó sonrisa alguna ni ablandó el gesto de advertencia.

-Cierra la boca y déjame hacer esto a mi manera. –Draco apretó los labios y ella pensó que lo había visto hacer eso en un día muchas más veces de las que podría haber imaginado. –Cuidado, orgullo Slytherin, no te muerdas la lengua.

De seguro el joven rubio le hubiera contestado de no ser porque ella levantó repentina y brevemente una mano para acallarlo, al tiempo en que clavaba la mirada en la puerta de roble, que acababa de cerrarse. Un único mago acababa de entrar por ella y parecía ser el que cerraba la comisión, porque todos los demás se habían quedado finalmente en silencio y lo miraban directamente, algunos saludándolo con la mano. El hombre era calvo y algo anciano, pero parecía de aspecto rozagante, lleno de vida. Escondía los ojos azul cielo tras unas gafas cuadradas de montura de carey y una espesa mata de cejas blancas que alzaba con alegría al saludar a sus compañeros de trabajo. Llevaba puesta una túnica del color del petróleo, larga hasta los pies, que contrastaba con la vestimenta de todos los demás magos porque brillaba levemente bajo la luz de las lámparas. Tomó asiento justo en el centro del jurado, en el taburete de respaldo más alto y aspecto más cómodo. Sus ayudantes se acercaron velozmente a él para cuchichear en voz baja algunas palabras y el hombre asintió varias veces hasta que los hizo a un lado con un gesto de la mano. Finalmente levantó la vista hacia Pansy y Draco, que se habían puesto de pie.

-Muy buenos días. –anunció alegremente en voz alta, dejando entrever una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Pansy dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. –Estamos aquí reunidos con motivo de deliberar el fallo de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy. Por favor, traigan a los acusados.

Un guardia de seguridad abrió una puerta lateral tras el escritorio donde Pansy y Draco estaban ubicados y le dio paso a los condenados, que parecían minúsculos ante la sala llena de gente. Llevaban las manos atadas a la espalda y vestían las ropas de Azkaban, sucias y desgreñadas. Narcisa estaba mucho más pálida y ojerosa que en otras ocasiones, parecía que podía desmayarse en cualquier instante. Lucius, en cambio, entró haciendo gala de su porte más altivo, rozando lo amedrentador; mientras alzaba la barbilla y caminaba con tranquilidad en sus fríos ojos grises. El guardia de seguridad les liberó de las amarras que tenían en las manos y les indicó que se sentaran en las sillas con cadenas que ubicaban su lugar en el centro de la sala, pero no volvió a atarlos, lo cual fue, evidentemente, un alivio para la mujer. Pansy los observó por el rabillo del ojo, intentando concentrarse en no dar muestra alguna de complicidad. Su objetivo estaba puesto en el mago de túnica azul, que tomó unos pergaminos que le estaba tendiendo una mujer pelirroja y leyó:

-Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, marido y mujer, de cuarenta y siete y cuarenta y cuarenta y tres años, respectivamente. Condenados a prisión preventiva hasta que se lleve a cabo la sentencia, se los acusa de trabajar aliados a la Orden del Innombrable antes y durante la Segunda Guerra del mundo mágico. Los cargos son los siguientes. –carraspeó haciendo una pausa para acomodarse los anteojos sobre la nariz –Implicación con la magia negra, utilización de Maleficios Imperdonables, faltas e injurias contra el Ministerio de la Magia, participación en un secuestro, ataque deliberado a magos menores de edad, incursión ilícita en el ministerio de la magia y desacato a la ley.

A este punto Narcisa se había encogido tanto en la silla que su contextura parecía haber disminuido a la de una muñeca de porcelana vestida con harapos. Lucius había adquirido una expresión sombría, pero no se movió ni apartó la vista del magistrado, que lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Hay algo que los acusados puedan decir a su favor?

Pansy le clavó la mirada al padre de Draco e hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza casi imperceptible. Entonces el señor Malfoy se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia delante en el auditorio.

-Mi esposa y yo fuimos condenados a Azkaban por actuar bajo las órdenes de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, antes y durante los tiempos de guerra. Esa es una verdad que no podemos desmentir, dado que existen pruebas de que estuvimos de su lado. Pero nosotros contamos con pruebas fehacientes de que no fuimos partícipes activos en la Guerra de Hogwarts, y de que en los últimos tiempos actuamos bajo presión. –hizo una leve pausa ante el denso silencio que se había formado en el tribunal y continuó, agrietando un poco la voz. –El Señor de las Tinieblas amenazó con asesinarme a mí y a toda mi familia si no nos poníamos a su disposición, y no nos dio otra alternativa que seguir su mandato. A esas alturas ya ninguno de nosotros deseaba estar bajo sus órdenes, como lo habíamos anhelado anteriormente. En épocas anteriores, teníamos ambiciones, como todos los seres humanos, como todos los magos. Quizá más oscuras y con fines menos honrados, pero no eran más que ambiciones al fin. Y los objetivos nunca fueron alcanzados, por lo que desde principio supimos que no era la opción correcta e intentamos volver al bando neutral. Pero los sucesos que levantaron el poder del Señor Oscuro nuevamente nos obligaron a permanecer en las sombras contra nuestra voluntad durante los siguientes tres años. Nuestras acciones pueden o no estar justificadas, pero he de aclarar que todo lo que hicimos fue movido por el miedo y la protección de la propia vida. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir a nuestro favor.

Al terminar de hablar, Lucius volvió a dar un paso hacia atrás y se sentó nuevamente en la silla de los acusados. Su esposa lo miraba con una mezcla entre el anhelo y la desesperanza. Sus manos se aferraban a las esquinas de la silla, tenía los nudillos blancos y le temblaban las rodillas. El magistrado llamó su atención:

-¿Tiene algo usted para decir, señora Malfoy? –Narcisa no tuvo otra opción que levantar la mirada y observar los ojos azules del hombre que le había hablado. Asintió y se puso de pie torpemente, dando dos cortos pasitos hacia delante. Se quedó en silencio un momento mientras se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo y después de lo que pareció un eterno minuto en el que Pansy se mantuvo impávida en su puesto, casi sin pestañear y Draco cruzó los dedos bajo la mesa, comenzó a hablar a trompicones:

-Nosotros no… nosotros nunca hemos maltratado a nadie. Nunca fuimos designados por Él… para torturar o asesinar. No queríamos actuar bajo sus órdenes, pero no teníamos alternativas. Mi familia hubiera estado en serio peligro si desobedecíamos sus órdenes. No queríamos dejar de tener nuestro perfil bajo, habíamos encontrado un lugar en la sociedad cuando Él resurgió. Jamás asesiné a nadie, jamás utilicé un Maleficio Imperdonable. Sería incapaz de una cosa así, es sencillamente una locura. Si obtuviéramos la libertad… sólo quisiera volver a tener a mi familia de nuevo. Ahora que él se ha ido ya no hay miedo, para nosotros ni para nadie. Podríamos ser una familia normal… una familia feliz.

Antes de acabar de hablar había comenzado a sollozar, por lo que sus últimas palabras se vieron ahogadas por el llanto, aunque todos alcanzaron a comprenderlas. Hubo un murmullo general en el que fue imposible discernir si el expectante jurado estaba de acuerdo o no con sus palabras, pero todos fueron acallados por el juez, que alzó una mano y miró a Pansy, haciéndole una seña para que se levantase. No tuvo que decir nada ni darle el pie para que comenzara a hablar, porque la chica ya conocía el ritual que se llevaba a cabo en esa sala y lo había practicado muchas veces. Se acercó a Narcisa y le indicó que se sentase con un susurro inaudible. La mujer asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y se dejó caer junto a su marido, que le tomó la mano y la apretó entre las suyas. Antes de abrir la boca, Pansy echó una mirada furtiva y veloz al señor Hamilton, que le sonrió apaciblemente e inclinó la cabeza hacia ella. Respiró hondo y habló.

-Eminencia, señores del magistrado. Todos los aquí presentes conocemos la historia del señor y la señora Malfoy. Estamos al tanto sobre las inclinaciones que han demostrado tener hacia la magia durante los últimos quince años, pero considero que hasta el día de hoy desconocíamos totalmente sus motivos. Es bien sabido por todos que en distintas épocas, muchos magos e incluso familias enteras han sido obligadas a actuar bajo las órdenes del Innombrable a través de maleficios imperdonables, hablo del conjuro Imperius. Posteriormente, esas familias fueron perdonadas y se les concedió la libertad aún sin poder demostrar que actuaban bajo los efectos de ese hechizo. Como habrán visto, éste no es el caso. Aquí lo que estamos tratando de llevar adelante es un juicio justo y honesto. El señor Malfoy habló con sinceridad al evidenciar ante ustedes sus actos, por mínimos que fueran. Las declaraciones que él dio a la justicia están en este momento en su poder y pueden corroborar que en ningún momento se valió de la posibilidad, imposible de verificar, de haber obrado bajo tal maleficio. No creo pecar de ingenuidad si advierto que estamos ante un auténtico caso de arrepentimiento.

La joven defensora hizo una pausa para estudiar las expresiones de quienes estaban escuchando, que se permitieron hacer comentarios en susurros entre ellos y señalarla a ella o a los Malfoy con la cabeza. Permitió que se volviera a hacer silencio y continuó.

-Señor juez, permítame hacerle una pregunta retórica. ¿Cuántos casos de mortífagos arrepentidos de sus acciones ha tratado en los últimos tiempos? Tal vez muy pocos, tal vez ninguno. Tienen ante ustedes a dos personas que representan, a un mismo tiempo, la debilidad humana y la penitencia de la justicia. Ellos han sido ambiciosos y lo han sabido reconocer como un error garrafal que los llevó a la penosa situación en la que se encuentran en este momento. Durante los últimos meses he tenido ocasión de encontrarme con ellos con el fin de llevar adelante este juicio, y he de decir que me he llevado una sorpresa. Eminencia, he tratado muchos casos durante el tiempo que llevo ejerciendo mi oficio, y permítame decirle que nunca antes había estado en presencia de dos personas que actuaran bajo las órdenes del que no debe ser nombrado y se arrepintieran de ello. Sus argumentos están cargados de convicción. Saben, reconocen que se equivocaron. ¿Pero es que acaso no nos equivocamos todos los que podemos afirmar que somos seres humanos? Incluso las bestias, aquellas que piensan, pueden cometer errores. En mi opinión, no son los errores los que nos hacen culpables o inocentes de nuestros actos, sino la disposición que tenemos al arrepentimiento y la posibilidad de reparar nuestros tropiezos. Si el camino se hace al andar, cualquiera de nosotros debería tener la oportunidad de tropezar y caer para levantarse con más ímpetu y salir adelante por el buen sendero. Eso es justamente lo que este matrimonio –se detuvo, observó a Draco y lo señaló con la mano extendida- esta familia está tratando de obtener. Una segunda oportunidad para desandar el camino y recomenzarlo de la manera correcta. Esa posibilidad se encuentra en sus manos, su señoría.

Un nuevo murmullo, esta vez mucho más alto y alborotador, se extendió por toda la sala con increíble rapidez mientras Pansy se daba vuelta sobre sí misma y volvía a sentarse en el taburete asignado junto al escritorio. Desde allí pudo observar que el propio juez debatía en voz baja con las dos personas que lo acompañaban, uno a cada lado. Algunos de los componentes del juzgado a los que ella conocía le sonrieron o le hicieron gestos de aliento, pero ella no devolvió los saludos, sino que se limitó a asentir secamente antes de mirar a Draco, que la observaba sorprendido con expresión solemne. Pansy le tomó la mano por debajo del escritorio sin mostrar ningún cambio en su actitud profesional y se inclinó un poco a su lado para hablarle en voz baja:

-¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Crees que los convencí?

-Absolutamente fantástico –contestó él, también en susurros. –Has estado increíble, tu argumento convencería a cualquiera.

Pansy asintió sin esbozar sonrisa alguna para no delatarse, aunque por dentro el corazón se le encogió de alegría. Seguía nerviosa, aunque su propio profesionalismo le había impedido flaquear mientras duraba su perorata. Había medido cada una de las palabras que iba a decir y las pronunció correctamente, haciendo énfasis en los puntos en los que tenía más convicciones a su favor. Creyó que no había estado tan mal, por las expresiones que pudo advertir entre los miembros del magistrado. Hizo más presión en la mano de Draco y le susurró "todo saldrá bien" justo antes de que el juez volviera a ponerse de pie para exigir silencio en la sala. Cuando la quietud reinó nuevamente, el hombre de túnica color petróleo volvió a hablar:

-Creo haber dicho anteriormente que los señores Malfoy están aquí acusados de cometer desacatos a la ley y atentados contra la vida humana. No podemos valernos de sus propias palabras o de las argumentaciones de su defensora para llevar a cabo el fallo definitivo. Propongo que se le de lugar a los testigos ahora mismo.

El guardia de seguridad que había traído a los señores Malfoy volvió a abrir la puerta lateral de la sala para desaparecer un momento por ella y regresar en un santiamén acompañado por cuatro personas. Harry, Ron, Hermione y el señor Ollivader tomaron asiento cerca de Pansy y Draco. Los primeros tres tenían una actitud impasible y absolutamente calmada, mientras que el último parecía fuera de contexto. Iba vestido con unos pantalones de franela color caqui y una camisa blanca muy pulcra, aunque su aspecto en conjunto daba la sensación de que no había sido muy prolijo al elegir sus ropas. Observaba a los Malfoy con aprehensión mientras se acomodaba en su silla, y por un momento bajó la vista a su lado, donde un banco había quedado sin ocupar. Miró alrededor, quizás esperando ver entrar a alguien más, al igual que muchos de los miembros del jurado, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto. La mayoría parecía bastante entretenido compartiendo comentarios sobre Harry Potter, un cuchicheo que se escuchaba bastante más alto que los demás. Su presencia allí era recibida gratamente por todos, eso era algo evidente.

-¿Quién va a ser el primero que va a llamar a declarar para la defensa, señorita Parkinson? –inquirió el personaje principal de aquel extraño aquelarre. Pansy se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente a sus tres estrellas más importantes. Se inclinó un poco ante ellos para hablar en susurros:

-Por como están las cosas, será mejor que sigamos el orden que habíamos pactado de principio. Puedes comenzar tú, Weasley. Luego veremos qué pasa.

Ron asintió y se removió en la silla antes de ponerse de pie. Hermione le hizo un gesto cariñoso y Harry le palmeó la parte baja de la espalda, el único lugar al que llegaba permaneciendo sentado, para darle ánimos. Entonces uno de los integrantes del jurado se hizo a un lado de los demás para hacer aparecer una silla parecida a las de los acusados, pero sin cadenas, desde donde pudiera recibir el interrogatorio. Pansy lo guió hasta allí y él se sentó, algo incómodo, pero manteniendo lo más posible su expresión impasible.

-Nombre y apellido, por favor. –pidió el magistrado.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley. –respondió el pelirrojo rápidamente.

-¿Cuál es su relación con los Malfoy, señor Weasley?

Ron se lo pensó por un momento y luego contestó, titubeando:

-A decir verdad, con el matrimonio Malfoy no tengo relación alguna. Su hijo y yo somos ex compañeros de colegio. –el magistrado lo observó fijamente por encima de sus anteojos cuadrados.

-¿Puede explicarme qué es lo que lo trae aquí a declarar?

-Yo… -miró a Pansy, que le hizo un ligero gesto con la cabeza, y recomenzó: -Yo estoy aquí para declarar _a favor_ de los Malfoy. Tengo entendido que se los acusa de participar en la guerra bajo órdenes de el que no debe ser nombrado, y puedo refutar eso. Yo estuve presente en esa guerra… tal vez un poco más que solamente presente –carraspeó, Hermione frunció el entrecejo –bueno, en teoría, sé de buena fuente que ellos no tuvieron una participación activa en ella. Durante el tiempo que duró la batalla de Hogwarts se mantuvieron alejados del campo de acción y en ningún momento observé que acompañaran al resto de los mortífagos. De hecho, al final de la noche, cuando ya todo había terminado, fueron los únicos que permanecieron en Hogwarts.

-Sin embargo, señor Weasley, usted no me está diciendo que ellos no sean mortífagos. –observó el juez, alzando una ceja.

-Depende de a qué le llame usted un mortífago. –replicó Ron con una ligera sonrisa divertida. Miró a Hermione, quien negó con la cabeza una vez, apretando los labios, y su gesto se borró.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Bueno… -pensó por un momento. Pansy cambió de postura, pasando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro. –Si usted se refiere como mortífagos a todos los que tienen una Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en el brazo, entonces ellos sí lo son. Y también su hijo debería serlo. –hizo una pausa y una o dos personas intercambiaron miradas de reprobación. Draco no se inmutó. –Pero ya ven que ellos son los únicos… "marcados" que están aquí presentes, los únicos a los que les dieron la oportunidad de un juicio. Creo que hay muchas otras personas que hicieron más daño durante, e incluso después de la guerra, que sin embargo no fueron enviados a Azkaban y se mantienen en las sombras.

Un nuevo murmullo se extendió por entre los componentes del Wizengamot. Pansy miró a Ron y entrecerró los ojos, en gesto de repentina advertencia. Draco estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando notó que Lysander Greengrass lo miraba fijamente con una expresión ilegible en el rostro. El magistrado pidió orden en la sala y volvió a hablar.

-Eso no me dice nada de la inocencia de los Malfoy, señor Weasley. ¿Podría ser usted más específico?

Ron tomó aire y lo exhaló lentamente antes de contestar.

-Como le dije, señor juez, yo estuve presente y participé activamente en la guerra, en el bando "de los buenos", o como quiera llamarle. Luché codo a codo con los mortífagos hasta el momento en el que el Innombrable cayó definitivamente. Y puedo testificar, sin lugar a dudas, que ninguno de ellos estuvo allí presente mientras se llevaba a cabo la primera parte de los sucesos de esa noche. No tuvieron ocasión de levantar la varita contra otro mago, mucho menos de matar o torturar a nadie. Se mantuvieron en las sombras, más específicamente en el bosque prohibido, hasta que todo acabó. Entonces salieron y se reunieron con nosotros mientras se desataba la última batalla. Durante ese lapso de tiempo no atacaron a nadie, a pesar de que los mortífagos tenían órdenes precisas de luchar… de matar. Se mantuvieron alejados de la pelea y, como dije antes, fueron los únicos mortífagos que se quedaron en Hogwarts después de que todo acabara.

Pasó un minuto en silencio mientras el hombre de túnica azul reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de escuchar. Entonces le hizo un gesto a Pansy para que se acercara. La chica se puso en puntillas para alcanzar su postura elevada a unos cuantos metros del suelo y el anciano le dijo en voz baja:

-¿Cuál es la postura definitiva de este hombre, señorita Parkinson?

-Puede preguntársela usted mismo, señor juez, o si lo prefiere, puedo hacerlo yo. –el hombre asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza y apoyó el mentón en una mano para oír mejor.

-Señor Weasley –Pansy se dirigió a él, mirándolo sin rastro de confianza o acuerdo previo, totalmente invadida por su profesionalismo. –Mi pregunta es la siguiente: a raíz de lo que acaba de decir, ¿qué opina usted sobre el hecho de que el matrimonio Malfoy se encuentre actualmente en Azkaban?

-Opino… yo creo que estoy a favor de su libertad.

-¿Cree que son inocentes, que deberían ser eximidos de todos los cargos? –repreguntó ella. Ron asintió.

-Sí, eso creo.

Se hizo un silencio. Ningún murmullo interrumpió esta vez la pausa que tuvo lugar en ese momento. Pansy asintió levemente con la cabeza hacia Ron para darle a entender que había hecho un buen trabajo y él le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa. El juez dijo "eso es todo" y le dio el pie para que volviera a su asiento. Ron se dejó caer junto a Hermione y le tomó la mano antes de ponerse a cuchichear con ella mientras los integrantes del jurado se acercaban también para hablar entre sí. Después de unos minutos, en los que Pansy había vuelto a sentarse junto a Draco y bebió, sólo por entretenerse, un poco de agua de una jarra que apareció ante ella con un movimiento de varita; el juez volvió a hablar:

-Creo que es turno de llamar a declarar al testigo convocado por este tribunal.

El señor Ollivander se puso de pie rápidamente y se sentó sin ser guiado por nadie en la silla donde antes había estado Ron. Miró a todos los demás con una expresión nerviosa y Pansy se puso de pie también, sin acercarse demasiado, para estar alerta a todo lo que dijera. Le esbozó una ligera sonrisa, tanteando terreno, que el hombre respondió con cordialidad, aunque se vio sorprendido por el gesto. Ella se atrevió a más y le guiñó un ojo antes de volver a mirar al juez.

-Nombre y apellido, por favor. –repitió el magistrado.

-Marcus Percival Ollivander a su servicio, señoría.

-Señor Ollivander –comenzó el anciano, aferrando unos pergaminos delante de la nariz sin levantar la vista de ellos mientras hablaba –Tengo en mis manos las declaraciones que usted prestó un tiempo atrás a la justicia a raíz de unos hechos delictivos cometidos en su contra. Aquí dice que usted fue secuestrado durante un período de guerra y que estuvo prisionero en la mansión Malfoy. ¿Es eso correcto?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Puede relatarnos el suceso? ¿Cómo fue?

Ollivander respiró hondo y luego comenzó a hablar, manteniendo un tono monocorde que revelaba parte de su nerviosismo:

-Estaba yo en mi casa, cerca de las once de la noche, limpiando mi desván. Era una noche tranquila y serena, por lo que podía escuchar lo que sucedía en la calle. Así advertí el claro sonido de una aparición cerca de la ventana de mi habitación. Bajé las escaleras, sorprendido por el horario, pero no llegué a traspasar la puerta de mi cuarto cuando oí claramente el ruido de un vidrio al romperse. La puerta estaba abierta y pude ver que dos figuras encapuchadas habían saltado al interior a través de los vidrios rotos y parecían estar buscándome entre las sábanas. Atiné a correr hacia el otro lado del pasillo, pero por el camino tropecé y dejé caer un florero que delató mi posición. Entonces los dos mortífagos se aparecieron justo delante de mí y me echaron un maleficio que no alcancé a reconocer, al igual que sus voces, que no pude identificar. Caí en un sopor profundo que no llegaba al desmayo mientras me arrastraban fuera de mi hogar y uno de ellos me montaba sobre su espalda con facilidad. Era un hombre grande y robusto, poco después supe que era el mortífago llamado Yaxley. Me trasladaron a través de la aparición a un lugar que desconocía y me presentaron ante el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos. –hizo una pausa, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos y permitiendo que los recuerdos invadieran su mente. –El innombrable pretendía saber de mí información sobre una varita. Me torturó durante horas hasta que finalmente hablé y le dije lo poco que sabía… era eso, o mi vida. –parecía intentar justificarse, tal y como lo había hecho con Harry tiempo atrás en casa de Bill y Fleur Weasley. –Cuando por fin me dejó en paz, envió a alguien a que me encierre en una especie de calabozo. Esa persona a la que en principio no reconocí, me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Yo estaba muy maltrecho por los maleficios recibidos y casi no podía moverme, pero me obligó a salir de aquel cuarto donde había estado hasta entonces y me dirigió escaleras abajo hacia un subsuelo. Me encerró en una especie de jaula y se me quedó mirando por un momento muy largo. Eso me dio tiempo a observarle la cara a la luz de la luna antes de que se fuera. Era Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Cómo reconoció al señor Malfoy, Ollivander? –inquirió el juez, que no había apartado la vista del interrogado durante el breve lapso de silencio que se formó.

-Como usted y todos los presentes han de saber, mi oficio es confeccionar varitas. Yo mismo fabriqué las de la mitad de las personas aquí reunidas, incluidas las de este hombre y el resto de su familia. Recuerdo cada una de las varitas que vendí y casi todos los rostros que pasaron por mi tienda.

-Bien. –asintió el hombre de azul y después de un momento muy breve en el que pareció reflexionar, dijo: -Continúe, por favor. ¿Qué sucedió en los siguientes días en los que lo mantuvieron prisionero?

-Estuve encerrado en ese calabozo durante un tiempo. No puedo decir cuánto, porque en verdad no lo recuerdo. Gran parte de esas horas las pasé durmiendo o semiinconsciente. En esos días, algunas veces alguien bajaba a dejarme comida o agua. Nunca estuve del todo seguro, pero creo que esa persona era la dueña de casa. Quiero decir, Narcisa Malfoy.

-¿Es eso cierto, señora Malfoy?

Narcisa se sobresaltó cuando el juez se dirigió a ella, pero se apresuró a contestar que sí era verdad, sin agregar nada más.

-Continúe, por favor.

-En algún momento la jaula volvió a abrirse y allí apareció una muchacha. Una jovencita rubia de ojos claros que decía llamarse Luna Lovegood. Tenía cortes en los brazos y el rostro, algunas magulladuras, signo de haber luchado contra los mortífagos. No recuerdo casi nada de lo que me dijo en esos momentos. No parecía contrariada de estar allí, e incluso parecía contenta con mi presencia. Yo me encontraba en un estado deplorable, así que cuidó de mí, de mi poca alimentación, e intentó que me mantuviera despierto. No teníamos forma de salir, pero ella lo intentaba cada vez que podía. Cuando alguien bajaba a dejarnos alimento se mantenía impasible y tranquila, intentando establecer alguna conversación coherente con nuestros raptores. Pero nadie le contestaba, nadie le hacía caso. Es una suerte que en todo ese tiempo que pasamos allí no perdiera la cordura.

En ese punto se escuchó una suave risita, ahogada al instante. Hermione le había pegado un codazo a Ron y éste se tapaba la boca con vergüenza, su piel tan roja como su cabello.

-¿Eso es todo, señor Ollivander? –preguntó el anciano de la túnica azul después de un momento o dos, sin hacer caso a la risita de Ron.

-Sí, señoría. –hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Pansy había sido más rápida y se acercó velozmente al estrado.

-Un momento, por favor. Señoría, ¿me permite hacerle algunas preguntas al señor Ollivander?

El viejo asintió con la cabeza sin mirar a ninguno de los dos y revolvió entre los papeles mientras escuchaba lo que la persona que tenía sentada a su lado izquierdo le decía al oído, entrecerrando los ojos levemente con aspecto reflexivo. Pansy se aclaró la garganta.

-Señor Ollivander, ¿qué puede decir usted sobre el matrimonio Malfoy mientras fue retenido en su casa?

-Pues… -pensó por un momento, dubitativo, y luego aseguró: -La verdad es que casi no tuve trato con ellos. Como dije, me mantuvieron encerrado la mayor parte del tiempo. A Lucius Malfoy sólo lo vi una vez, cuando lo enviaron a trasladarme de habitación. Creo que recordaría haberlo visto de nuevo. En cambio, a Narcisa Malfoy, tuve oportunidad de verla en otras ocasiones en que me mantuve despierto. En algunas oportunidades dejaba comida en la celda y se marchaba sin decir nada. En otras, hablaba con Luna, mi compañera de confinamiento.

-¿Recuerda usted lo que hablaban? –inquirió Pansy, escuchando atentamente lo que se le decía. Ollivander iba a contestar, pero en el momento en que abrió la boca, una voz llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

-Creo que yo lo recuerdo mejor.

Luna Lovegood había hecho su entrada en la sala de interrogatorios por la puerta lateral sin que nadie la llamara, y en aquel instante estaba de pie frente a todos los presentes, con su imperturbable sonrisa soñadora y su aspecto evidentemente estrafalario desentonando con todos los demás.

* * *

**Heme aquí otra vez. No sé que es lo que pretendo con tantas páginas, esta vez sí que me excedí.  
El capítulo me quedó demasiado largo, espero que no les resulte denso. Intenté mecharle algunas cosas con humor, algo como para relajar el tono del juicio, que si no, resulta super denso. Pero no se me da muy bien el humor... qué va.  
¡Lo más ridículo es que hay una segunda parte! Faltan tres declaraciones... puff no termina más. Pero voy a hacer lo que pueda para resumirlas lo más posible. La declaración mas importante (ya se imaginarán cual es) no tiene mucho para decir. Pero lo poco que dice es esencial para el fallo.  
Para mí, escribir sobre el juicio en el Wizengamot es todo un desafío. La verdad es que los términos que estoy utilizando los saqué de las películas que vi y... un poco de inventiva propia. Mi guía especial es Sleepers (Chicos de la calle) con Brad Pitt y De Niro, aunque este juicio se parece más al de Fried Green Tomatoes (Tomates verdes fritos) que es menos serio jajaja.  
De nuevo, y como siempre, les agradezco mucho muuuuucho sus reviews. Espero ver más de esos para seguir adelante. Cada vez falta menos para el final y me voy a poner muy triste cuando ponga la palabra "FIN", así que... denme alegría!  
Besos por millón.**


	23. Sentencias segunda parte

_Luna Lovegood había hecho su entrada en la sala de interrogatorios por la puerta lateral sin que nadie la llamara, y en aquel instante estaba de pie frente a todos los presentes, con su imperturbable sonrisa soñadora y su aspecto evidentemente estrafalario desentonando con todos los demás._

**Capítulo 23:**** Sentencias (segunda parte)**

La llegada de esta extraña joven fue recibida por un silencio cargado de incredulidad de parte de los presentes, incluidos los dos acusados. Todos la observaban perplejos mientras ella se mantenía impasible con su inalterable sonrisa dibujada en los labios y una actitud lánguida frente a su concurrencia. Entonces alguien carraspeó para devolver a la sala del sopor y el magistrado alzó la voz por encima del cotilleo que se había comenzado a expandir.

-¿Quién es esta señorita? –inquirió, reprimiendo una sonrisa, pero alzando ambas cejas con expresión divertida. El trío de amigos, sentados juntos a pocos pasos de ella, no pudo dejar de notar que el hombre había clavado sus ojos azules en el extraño collar de cuentas de ópalo que ella llevaba al cuello y la examinaba como si se tratase de un bicho raro.

-Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood, señor juez, y si mal no recuerdo, fui convocada por el Wizengamot para declarar en este juicio. –replicó ella con tranquilidad. El anciano bajó la vista a sus papeles y pareció corroborar que lo que decía era cierto, porque asintió hacia ella con la cabeza; aunque no le dio ninguna indicación. Por el contrario, se puso a debatir alguna cuestión con el ayudante que tenía más cerca. Pansy aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a Draco y los demás.

-Esto sí que no estaba previsto. –susurró cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que todos la oyeran. Esta vez no había logrado apartar de su semblante la preocupación que acababa de embargarla ante un nuevo testigo que no estaba planeado, pero se ocupó de quedar de espaldas al jurado, con intención de que no se notase la palidez repentina de su rostro.

-No puede ser tan grave… -intentó tranquilizarla Draco, mirando la espalda de Luna, que se había quedado de pie jugueteando distraídamente con los rizos rubios de su largo cabello mientras esperaba alguna indicación. –Conociéndola, nadie tomaría en serio a Lunática Lovegood.

-Pero ellos no la conocen. –refutó Pansy, apretando los puños sobre el escritorio. Se giró hacia los otros tres, que seguían callados. -¿Qué me dicen de esto?

Lo cierto era que ninguno de los tres conocía la verdadera historia de lo que sucedió con Luna mientras estuvo capturada en la mansión Malfoy. Sabían que había sido trasladada por mortífagos, aunque no podían adivinar por quiénes; pero el resto de los sucesos nunca fueron contados. Ella se había privado de hablar de ese tema durante mucho tiempo, aunque a ninguno de los tres le sorprendía que estuviera allí presente, en el momento menos oportuno. Ron y Hermione se miraron, dubitativos, y Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No sé lo que puede llegar a decir ahora, la verdad. –confesó en un tono bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible para que sus amigos escucharan. –Supongo que se limitará a decir la verdad de lo que pasó.

-_Toda_ la verdad –resaltó Hermione, con una rara expresión en el rostro. Observó el perfil de la rubia y agregó: -No nos olvidemos de la característica más importante de ella. Es increíblemente honesta.

Draco y Pansy se miraron el uno al otro, horrorizados. Pero ninguno tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, porque el juez volvió a interrumpir el pequeño debate.

-Efectivamente, la señorita Lovegood ha sido convocada por el comité. De modo que le damos la palabra para que continúe con el relato que ha comenzado el señor Ollivander. Si me hacen el favor…

Uno de los ayudantes se adelantó velozmente para hacer aparecer una segunda silla al lado de Ollivander, y le hizo un gesto a Luna para que ocupara su lugar. Ella se acercó caminando graciosamente con sus aires de doncella de cuento y se dejó caer con elegancia, observando a su interrogador sin perder la carismática sonrisa. Antes de que éste pudiera decir una palabra, ella se adelantó.

-Soy Luna Lovegood y pretendo retomar la historia de mi secuestro. Nuestro secuestro –agregó mirando a Ollivander y sonriendo como si aquello de lo que iba a hablar fuera una graciosa anécdota del pasado –Cuando llegué a la mansión de los señores Malfoy este buen hombre sentado a mi lado ya estaba allí, muy malherido por el Innombrable. A mi me trasladaron por motivos distintos, relacionados con mi padre y su revista, _El Quisquilloso_. Recuerdo perfectamente los rostros de los mortífagos que me llevaron, pero no tiene caso mencionarlos, porque actualmente se encuentran en Azkaban. Dado que me opuse a ser raptada, me defendí lo más que pude contra ellos, pero eran cuatro hombres contra mí, de modo que acabé debilitando mis fuerzas en vano y con algunos cortes de los que todavía tengo las cicatrices. –suspiró, momentáneamente perdida en el recuerdo, sin perder la expresión tranquila en su rostro. –Lo que acaba de decir el señor Ollivander es cierto. Lucius Malfoy no apareció por la jaula donde nosotros estábamos encerrados en nuestra estadía en aquel sótano, pero su esposa sí bajó en contadas ocasiones para llevarnos agua y alimentos. Y también es correcto que en más de una oportunidad yo crucé una palabra con ella. –miró a Narcisa y pestañeó repetidas veces. –Le he preguntado muchas más cosas de las que puedo enumerar, aunque ella permanecía reacia a contestar mis preguntas, se marchaba lo antes posible después de dejar los suministros para que el señor Ollivander y yo nos alimentáramos. No parecía muy contenta de tener que cuidar de nosotros, pero tampoco se mostró dispuesta a liberarnos o facilitarnos las cosas devolviéndome mi varita, como yo se lo pedí.

Después de un breve lapso de silencio, el juez volvió a tomar la palabra para preguntar:

-¿La ha atacado algún integrante de la familia Malfoy en ese tiempo?

Luna alzó la vista de sus pies envueltos en zapatos verde lima con lazos y moños y miró al juez a los ojos una vez más, imperturbable.

-Sí. Narcisa Malfoy me abofeteó en una ocasión.

En ese momento a Draco se le detuvo el corazón en el pecho. Pansy se quedó rígida en su puesto, con los ojos desencajados. Narcisa se hundió en el asiento aún más, casi desapareciendo de la vista. Algunos integrantes del jurado, sobre todos los de sexo femenino, lanzaron respingos de desaprobación o negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Podría ser más explícita? –pidió el magistrado, haciendo caso omiso de los murmullos a su alrededor.

-Yo estaba particularmente alterada ese día, y cuando la vi bajar con una bandeja de comida y agua para nosotros, me aferré a su brazo para hacerle algunas preguntas… o lo que fuera. Necesitaba tener contacto con el exterior. Soy claustrofóbica, ¿sabe? Y creo que hacía seis días que estábamos allí, mi cuerpo no lo soportó. Ella quiso apartarme, pero yo le clavé las uñas en su brazo desnudo y le atajé un mechón de cabello con la otra mano. Entonces me abofeteó para soltarse y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Por el camino casi se le cae la varita, pero no recuerdo que intentara usarla en mi contra.

Una nueva retahíla de cuchicheos se extendió por la sala. Pansy volvió a respirar después de un largo minuto de contener el aire en los pulmones y sintió cómo el oxígeno recuperado le hacía entrar un mareo. Cerró los ojos y susurró _legítima defensa_ a nadie en particular, aunque Draco lo oyó y expresó su turbación frunciendo el ceño. El anciano calvo pidió orden en la sala.

-¿Eso es todo? –preguntó, condescendiente. Luna asintió con la cabeza. -¿Cómo fueron liberados del encierro, usted y el señor Ollivander? ¿Los soltó el Innombrable o…?

-No, no, nada de eso –interrumpió Luna alegremente, haciendo un ligero gesto de emoción con los pies mientras hablaba. –Fuimos rescatados por Dobby, un elfo doméstico libre de Hogwarts. Que en paz descanse, el pobrecito murió esa misma noche.

-¿Un elfo doméstico de Hogwarts? –el magistrado sonó incrédulo y divertido. Alzó sus espesas cejas blancas tanto, que éstas se perdieron bajo su sombrero.

-Un elfo doméstico libre. –Luna asintió solemnemente y continuó: -La siguiente vez que abrieron la celda después de que yo llegara a la mansión de los Malfoy fue para dejar con nosotros a Harry Potter y a Ron Weasley, aunque ellos no estuvieron allí por más de media hora hasta que fuimos liberados. Los acompañaba Hermione Granger (la chica que está sentada ahora con ellos, la castaña) pero ella no fue encerrada. Desde allí abajo podíamos escuchar sus gritos, creo que estaba siendo torturada en el piso superior.

Silencio una vez más. Todas las personas que componían el tribunal se miraron unos a otros, atónitos, dirigiendo miradas furtivas a Hermione, que repentinamente se había puesto muy pálida y había entrecerrado los ojos para no mirar a nadie en particular. El juez la miró fijamente, y aunque cuando habló se dirigía a Luna, no le apartó la vista de encima.

-A menos que quiera usted agregar algo más, señorita Lovegood, le concedo la palabra al siguiente testigo.

-Por cierto que me gustaría decir algo más, su señoría. –se apresuró a decir Luna, ésta vez mirando a los Malfoy –No estuve presente en la primera parte del juicio y lamento mucho haber llegado tarde, pero conozco a esa familia. No soy quien para dictar la sentencia y no puedo afirmar que Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy sean inocentes o culpables, porque el veredicto no está en mis manos. Pero en lo que a mí respecta, no tengo nada en contra de ellos, aunque tampoco a favor. No son mis amigos, ni tampoco mis enemigos; y aunque fue bajo su techo donde recibí los peores tratos de mi corta vida, no los considero responsables de mi desgracia. Ellos no alzaron sus varitas contra mi persona.

Pansy suspiró, encantada con su buena suerte. Draco alzó la cabeza y paseó la vista entre Luna y sus padres, sorprendido pero dichoso. Harry le sonrió a su amiga rubia, quien contestó con el mismo gesto soñador e inocente que la caracterizaría siempre, y finalmente se puso de pie para sentarse junto a ellos, la igual que lo hizo Ollivander. Pansy se acercó rápidamente a las cinco personas allí reunidas, pero se dirigió directamente a una en particular.

-Potter, será mejor que seas tu quien declare ahora. Granger no parece capaz de articular una palabra.

Efectivamente, Hermione seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, apretando las manos en puños sobre su regazo, de tal manera, que sus nudillos estaban blancos y comenzaba a enterrarse las uñas en las palmas. Sus labios habían ido perdiendo el color en la medida en que los apretaba cada vez más intentando contener la embriagante emoción que la recorría entera en pequeños espasmos, como si temblara de frío. Ron la rodeó rápidamente por los hombros y asintió en señal de que estaba de acuerdo con Pansy, pero para sorpresa de todos, Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Tiene que ser al final. –sentenció, y automáticamente miró a su amiga con preocupación, como si no estuviera del todo seguro de lo que acababa de decir. Pansy frunció el entrecejo y se inclinó aún más frente a Hermione, tomándola por los hombros y zarandeándola apenas para que abriera los ojos.

-Hermione –llamó. La joven finalmente separó los párpados y la miró con una expresión entre la sorpresa y el horror. -¿Estás bien? –la castaña negó rotundamente con la cabeza. El jurado parecía comenzar a impacientarse, porque intercambiaban susurros cada vez más altos mientras el magistrado tamborileaba los dedos sobre su escritorio elevado frente al taburete en el que estaba sentado. Pansy tomó una rápida decisión y se dio vuelta para enfrentarse al anciano vestido de túnica azul. –Señoría, le ruego nos conceda un corte para la junta, al menos unos minutos. Uno de mis testigos está incapacitado para hablar en este momento.

El hombre reflexionó un instante y finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Parecía estar a favor de la petición por intereses propios, al igual que muchos de los otros funcionarios, que miraban el reloj y asentían con la cabeza levemente.

-En ese caso, se levanta la sesión hasta dentro de dos horas. Pueden salir a descansar.

Todos los hombres y mujeres allí presentes se pusieron de pie al instante y comenzaron a salir en tropel por la puerta de roble abierta nuevamente para ellos. El guardia de seguridad hizo una seña a los Malfoy para que se pusieran de pie y los volvió a amarrar a la espalda para dirigirlos hacia la sala por la que se llegaba a través de la puerta lateral, pero Draco se interpuso en el camino entre ellos y el recodo de la cámara circular. Miró fijamente a su madre a los ojos e intentó recobrar algo de la frialdad que lo caracterizaba, pero le resultó completamente imposible al verla en aquel estado tan deplorable. Narcisa no era una mujer que sobresaliera por su valentía o su arrojo, pero en aquellos momentos parecía tener más miedo por lo que dictaminaran para ella y su marido de lo que había demostrado en todos aquellos meses de incertidumbre. Le devolvió la mirada a su hijo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, de pie frente a él, viendo el hombre maduro que había nacido en su muchacho. No pudo evitar que un sollozo le cruzara el pecho. Se sentía culpable a un extremo totalmente opuesto a la causa por la que estaba en ese lugar esperando su sentencia. En sus ojos reveló el remordimiento de no haber sido una buena madre para él, y todo un enjambre confuso de sentimientos que Draco percibió con una corazonada y sintió como una bofetada en la cara. Se acercó a ella un paso y le puso ambas manos en los hombros, intentando parecer calmado, aunque su en su interior sentía tantos sobresaltos como era posible sufrir en apenas unas milésimas de segundos.

-Todo saldrá bien. –el joven Slytherin repitió las mismas palabras que le había susurrado Pansy hacía apenas un rato. Su madre reprimió un suspiro y asintió, cerrando los ojos para evitar las lágrimas. Lucius estaba a su lado y le fue imposible tomarle la mano como hubiera querido, porque estaba atado por la espalda, pero le hizo un gesto cariñoso con el hombro y le indicó que siguiera adelante. Narcisa se hizo a un lado y entonces padre e hijo se quedaron viéndose de frente. El vacío que Draco sentía en el pecho ante el rostro frío y duro de su padre era inexplicable. Él no era consciente de que esos mismos ojos eran los que le devolvían la mirada cuando se paraba frente a un espejo. Lucius asintió levemente con la cabeza sin parpadear y sin decir nada y continuó su camino sin volverse ni mirar atrás. Draco se quedó de pie con una horrible sensación de abismo instalada entre pecho y espalda. Por un momento no se movió. Pero entonces advirtió que Pansy le hacía un gesto mientras ayudaba a Ron y Harry a poner a Hermione de pie para salir de la sala y tomar algo de aire, porque la joven comenzaba a transpirar frío y seguía incapaz de articular una sola letra del abecedario. Se acercó, dejando de lado su gesto compungido para retomar el ceño fruncido que había mantenido hasta ese momento y olvidó todo lo demás para ubicar su cabeza en la conversación entrecortada que tenían los demás.

-¿Yo ya me puedo ir? ¿A dónde van ustedes? –preguntaba, algo perdido, el señor Ollivander, mientras observaba con nerviosismo cómo los demás intentaban reanimar a una pálida y sudorosa Hermione.

-Tiene que quedarse hasta que se dicte la sentencia, señor Ollivander. –replicó Pansy sin mirarlo, mientras se apresuraba a recoger sus papeles de encima del escritorio para salir tras los otros tres. Draco estaba a su lado.

-¿Por qué no se queda conmigo y almorzamos juntos? –inquirió Luna con su tono soñador al anciano mago, quien la miró dubitativo por un momento y luego asintió. Salieron juntos, varios pasos por detrás de los cuatro jóvenes que llevaban casi a la rastra a la castaña. Ron y Harry la tenían firmemente atrapada por ambos brazos y cruzaron el largo pasillo del subsuelo, donde hacía un frío polar, para alcanzar el elevador y salir al exterior. Los dos Slytherin los seguían con paso apresurado.

Sobre la calle lateral al ministerio encontraron un restaurant al aire libre donde _muggles_ y magos estaban muy bien mezclados, a pesar de que los últimos llevaban túnicas y eran fácilmente reconocibles. El clima estaba templado y fresco, era un mediodía de mucho sol, pero Hermione, en su letargo, no pareció notarlo. Se dejó caer en una silla plegable como si no pudiera sostenerse en sus pies y no permitió que su pareja le hablara, porque alzó una mano para clavar la vista en el suelo, lejos de la conversación que Pansy había iniciado.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? Hablamos de esto muchas veces, no creí que se lo iba a tomar tan mal…

-Yo tampoco me lo esperaba –reconoció Harry, mirando a su amiga de soslayo –pero, ¿qué podemos hacer? Hay que darle un rato para que se recomponga. –suspiró, alzando el menú que había frente a él en la mesa y mirándolo sin ver. -¿Cómo ves el panorama hasta ahora, Pansy?

-No lo sé. Al parecer la balanza se inclina hacia nuestro lado, porque ninguno de los dos testigos ha podido demostrar que fueron atacados por los Malfoy. La declaración de Ron estuvo muy bien, y Luna Lovegood parecía dispuesta a darles la libertad por cuenta propia –rió, nerviosa, y continuó: -Pero en verdad temo que le darán mucho más crédito a lo que tú digas, Potter.

-Es posible –estuvo de acuerdo el moreno, que ahora le hacía gestos al mozo para que se acercase. –He estado aquí antes y sé que pueden dar vuelta un testimonio utilizando las palabras claves, para ponerlo en contra de los acusados. Pero está todo planeado, ¿no es cierto? –cruzó una mirada con Pansy, quien asintió secamente; y luego le dijo al joven mesero que se había acercado hasta ellos –Tráiganos un menú del día para todos. Y una ración extra de papas asadas y gaseosa. –agregó, mirando a Hermione, que no apartaba la vista del suelo.

-En serio Potter creo que será mejor que declares tú primero. –se entrometió Draco, quien también la estaba mirando. Harry alzó la vista y miró al rubio con una expresión indescifrable. Pero la conexión entre sus ojos pareció establecerse y un relámpago de entendimiento cruzó las pupilas grises de Draco, quien se mordió los labios con aprehensión e hizo un gesto involuntario de negación. Harry no le prestó atención.

-De aquí a dentro de dos horas ella estará mejor y será capaz de hablar. En este momento debe sentirse mal porque lo recordó todo de golpe, pero…

-No te olvides –interrumpió Ron bruscamente, alzando la vista del rostro de su prometida sin soltarle las manos –que fue cruelmente torturada. Esa es una experiencia que nadie quiere recordar por voluntad propia.

Hermione había escuchado esas palabras y levantó la cabeza. Clavó en él su mirada, hasta entonces ida, y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, comenzando a sollozar en su hombro. Ron le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le susurró cosas al oído hasta que se calmó. Pasaron unos largos e incómodos cinco minutos en completo silencio, entonces ella se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo que el pelirrojo le tendió amablemente, y miró a los demás.

-Puedo hacerlo –aseguró, con la voz un poco tomada. Aunque ya no lloraba, todavía le temblaban las manos y apretaba fuertemente los labios para reprimir los sollozos. Los demás la miraron con miedo e incluso algo de culpabilidad, pero Pansy fue la única que tuvo algo de entereza para inclinarse hacia ella y susurrarle unas palabras al oído. Entonces ambas se pusieron de pie y desaparecieron rumbo al baño, dentro del local de comidas donde estaban. Los tres varones se quedaron mirando sin sorpresa y guardaron silencio hasta que el mozo les trajo la comida para todos.

-El magistrado no parece muy convencido de lo que se ha dicho hasta ahora. –comentó Draco, frunciendo el ceño mientras jugueteaba pinchando y rodando las papas por el plato con el tenedor, sin intención de llevárselo a la boca.

-La mitad de los cargos que se les imputaron a tus padres no fueron siquiera mencionados en las declaraciones. –contestó Harry, también pensativo. Ron seguía callado y lanzaba miradas furtivas a la puerta abierta del bar.

-¿Vas a decir a su favor que yo estuve… trabajando para ti en su lugar?

Le había costado mucho decir eso, pero fue capaz de lanzar la frase con suficiente entereza como para que no se notara su tono amargo. Harry sonrió de lado.

-Si es necesario, sí. Todavía cuento con muchas cosas a su favor, no te preocupes. Y mediré mis palabras, aunque hable con la verdad. –observó a Ron con una ceja alzada, sorprendido de que ni siquiera había alzado el tenedor de su plato. –Por otro lado, las declaraciones de Hermione no me preocupan demasiado. Al contrario de lo que debe imaginar el juez, no fueron tus padres quienes la torturaron. Se llevará una sorpresa cuando ella revele lo que tiene para decir.

-Y sin embargo seguimos en la misma situación de antes. Pueden preguntarle sobre lo que pasó en la Sala de los Misterios en quinto año. Ella puede revelar… hay muchas cosas que Granger puede decir, cosas que podrían ser tomadas en contra de mi padre.

-Contamos con que no las diga –replicó Harry simplemente, y al ver el rostro crispado del rubio, agregó: -No las dirá si no se le pregunta. Recuerda que nosotros estamos aquí como parte de tu bando, Malfoy.

Draco asintió con pesadumbre. Esperaba que así fuera.

Mientras tanto, en el pequeño baño del local, Hermione se mojaba la cara con agua fría sin prestar mucha atención alrededor. Pansy estaba apoyada contra la pared de azulejo gris, observándola en silencio. Cuando la castaña dejó de frotarse los ojos y se limpió los últimos rastros de maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas, se acercó y le tendió unas toallas desechables para que se secara.

-¿Cómo te encuentras ahora, estás mejor?

-Sí, muchas gracias. –agradeció, compungida. Sus mejillas habían recuperado el color y parecía estar más tranquila. –Lo siento mucho, no sé qué me pasó… el recuerdo de esa noche me atormentó muchas veces después de la guerra, pero creí que lo había superado.

-Es difícil pasar por algo así y hablar de ello con normalidad, Hermione, lo comprendo. –consintió ella solemnemente. –Quiero que tengas en cuenta que nadie te va a obligar a decir ni recordar nada que no quieras. Nosotros podemos salir adelante sin tus declaraciones, ¿lo comprendes?

-No, no, quiero hacerlo. –negó la otra, bastante más calmada. –Será mejor que lo cuente ahora y no tenga que recordarlo una vez más. Ya pasará, después de todo. –dio un respingo y apoyó un momento la espalda contra la pared frente a la que estaba apoyada Pansy, cerrando apenas los ojos e inspirando profundamente. –Fue una experiencia bastante horrible, a decir verdad. No te das una idea del dolor físico y emocional que puede llegar a sentirse cuando te están atacando sin piedad con un Cruciatus bien dirigido.

-Claro, seguro que no lo sé. –respondió Pansy, sarcástica. Se llevó ambas manos al cuello de su camisa y se desabrochó los primeros tres botones, dejando a la vista la herida a medio cicatrizar que tenía en el pecho y que la propia Hermione se había encargado de curar y desinfectar.

-Vaya, lo siento, Pansy, por un momento lo había olvidado… yo no…

-No pasa nada.

-De verdad lo siento, no quise…

-Ya lo sé, Hermione, no te preocupes. –la cortó la Slytherin, acercándose y poniéndole ambas manos sobre los hombros. Su voz sonaba tan tranquila como antes, a pesar de que sus ojos se habían oscurecido visiblemente mientras trababan conversación sobre lo que les había pasado a ambas. Eran cómplices en ese sufrimiento, un dolor que, afortunadamente, pocas personas habían soportado en carne propia como ellas. Pero a la Gryffindor parecía costarle mucho más hablar de ello con naturalidad, aún a pesar de que el suceso que marcó a Pansy había sido mucho más reciente. La leona se aclaró la garganta y la miró con una mezcla entre la curiosidad y la admiración.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto… no sé, hacer de cuenta como que no pasó nada. Hace menos de un mes fuiste secuestrada, violada y torturada durante dos días completos. Eso es mucho más de lo que yo puedo alardear. –sonrió con amargura y añadió: -¿Cómo es posible que aún a pesar de que pasó tan poco tiempo, puedes mencionar el hecho con entereza?

-No tengo tiempo para sufrir ahora, Hermione. Tal vez, si encuentro un momento, me lamente más tarde. Pero estoy concentrada en otra cosa y no puedo dejar el juicio de lado, ¿lo comprendes? –Pansy esperaba que Hermione captara el doble sentido de sus palabras y, para asegurarse, siguió: -He estado trabajando en este caso por mucho tiempo. Tengo mi cuerpo y mi mente puestos en este día desde hace meses. Se lo debo a Draco y me lo debo a mí misma: si fallo no me lo perdonaré. Por eso no puedo detenerme a pensar en lo que me ocurrió. Si lo hago, perderé todas mis apuestas. Y no me gusta perder.

Hermione entendió a la perfección lo que Pansy había querido decirle. Tenía tantas distracciones que se aferraba a ellas para no pensar en su tormento. Era, salvando las distancias, algo parecido a lo que ella misma había hecho para sobrevivir los días consecutivos a la guerra y durante un tiempo más hasta que se estabilizó emocionalmente y pudo ubicarse un lugar en el mundo. Eso había sido hacía muy poco, cuando había tomado la decisión de vivir a la ligera, al ritmo de su pareja, para consolidar su trabajo y su no tan lejano matrimonio, algo que le daba muchas esperanzas. Había aprendido, por fin, a convivir con las secuelas de los años anteriores para esperar apaciblemente los sucesos venideros. Entonces sí podía alcanzar a captar el sentido de lo que Pansy le decía. Le dio la razón asintiendo con la cabeza levemente y le puso ambos brazos alrededor de los hombros para abrazarla. La joven morena se quedó por un momento de piedra, sorprendida por ese gesto de absoluta y excesiva confianza, pero se dejó llevar por su instinto femenino y devolvió el abrazo con mucho más cariño del que podría haber imaginado. Se aferró a ella, a la imagen amistosa y casi maternal que Hermione le regalaba abiertamente, y contuvo la respiración para aguantar la emoción del momento. De no ser porque acababa de demostrarse fuerte e incluso un poco arrogante, podría haber mostrado un ápice de debilidad en ese momento. Pero cuando se soltó, su rostro continuaba impasible, aunque ahora revelaba una franca sonrisa. Agradecía ese gesto más que ninguna otra cosa que Hermione pudiera hacer por ella. Tenía una amiga.

-¿Quién lo diría, verdad? –reflexionó Hermione mientras salían hacia el exterior en busca de los chicos para juntarse con ellos a almorzar, como si nada hubiera pasado. –Éramos enemigas declaradas en Hogwarts.

Pansy posó una mano en su hombro con confianza y sonrió, pero no dijo nada. A veces las cosas podían tomar un rumbo tan determinante que no valía de nada sorprenderse. Así era la vida.

Poco antes de que se cumplieran las dos horas de plazo que el juez les había dado para descansar y después de un nutritivo y ameno almuerzo en el que debatieron todo lo que habían hablado tantas veces hasta el día de hoy, los tres jóvenes y Hermione se pusieron de pie para volver al ministerio. Pansy se había adelantado para verificar si podía entablar conversación con alguno de los miembros del jurado, por lo que ya estaba sentada en su escritorio gastado con su maletín abierto delante cuando ellos volvieron a entrar al tribunal. La mayoría de los magos del Wizengamot ya habían ocupado sus puestos y una vez más conversaban entre ellos animadamente, esperando a que llegara el juez de la corte suprema. Hermione se dirigió directamente al banco de los interrogatorios antes de que nadie pudiera decirle nada. Su actitud era firme y bastante convincente. Ron no le sacaba la vista de encima mientras esperaban. Incluso el matrimonio Malfoy, que acababa de entrar guiado por el guardia de seguridad y se habían vuelto a sentar en las sillas de los acusados, la observaban con sorpresa mientras hablaban entre ellos en susurros.

En un santiamén el magistrado hizo su aparición caminando hacia su puesto con languidez, como si intentara demostrar que le aburría sobremanera estar allí sentado. Tal vez esperaba que el juicio se resolviera por sí solo sin su intervención, porque se quedó en silencio mientras se apagaban uno a uno los cotorreos de la gente a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente la sala volvió a quedar en completo silencio. Entonces levantó la vista hacia Hermione e indicó:

-Nombre y apellido.

-Hermione Jean Granger.

-¿Conoce a los señores Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy?

-Sí, señor. Los conozco a través de Draco, su hijo. Fuimos compañeros en Hogwarts.

-¿Es cierto que usted fue apresada por mortífagos y torturada por esta familia en su mansión?

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Hermione no pareció reaccionar a la pregunta que se le había hecho, pero respondió hábilmente:

-Esa es una verdad a medias, su señoría.

-Explíquese, señorita Granger.

-Mis amigos y yo fuimos apresados por un grupo de mortífagos que estaban rastreando nuestro camino desde que habíamos abandonado el colegio. Nos dirigieron al cuartel general de la Orden del Innombrable, en casa de los Malfoy, y eso sí es cierto. También es cierto que fui torturada mientras mantenían encerrados en una jaula del subsuelo a mis dos acompañantes. Pero no fue ningún Malfoy quien me torturó. –respiró profundamente, toda la sala expectante a sus palabras. Uno de los ayudantes del magistrado incluso estaba tomando nota de lo que la joven decía. –Fue Bellatrix Lestrange, la enemiga de los sangre impura. Y yo soy una de ellos.

El hombre de ojos azules pareció medir su respuesta con detalle, porque le clavó la mirada durante un minuto interminable en el que Hermione no se movió ni un ápice. Su método era parecido al primer enfrentamiento con un hipogrifo: no se permitió pestañear ni retroceder, aunque tampoco estaba dispuesta a agachar la mirada. Finalmente, las espesas cejas blancas del anciano se curvaron en una ligera expresión de entendimiento y esbozó un matiz de sonrisa, aunque no llegó a gesticularla del todo. Asintió dos veces con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto, sin decir nada, para que prosiga.

-Los Malfoy estaban presentes en la mansión, pero no estaban en el mismo cuarto en el que Bellatrix me torturó. Ella se… regodeaba en mi dolor mientras intentaba hacer que yo contestara sus preguntas. No me creyó una palabra de lo que le dije, por lo que continuó apuntándome con la varita y descargándome uno tras otro los hechizos Cruciatus. Parecía cada vez más enfadada y más gustosa de tenerme a su merced. Lo que pasó después… bueno, Harry y Ron habían logrado salir de la jaula en la que habían sido encerrados y aparecieron en aquel vestíbulo apuntando a Bellatrix. Lo demás me resulta muy confuso y no puedo recordarlo completamente. Sé que los Malfoy, hablo del matrimonio y de su hijo, aparecieron en el salón con el alboroto, pero no se sumaron a la pequeña batalla que se estaba librando entre nosotros y la mortífaga. Sólo se defendieron de los ataques que se desviaban hacia ellos. Dobby, el elfo doméstico del que habló Luna, se entrometió a nuestro favor y resultó gravemente herido. Para cuando logramos desaparecer hacia otro sitio, lejos de los mortífagos, estábamos todos a salvo, excepto él. Había recibido una daga en medio del pecho y estaba muerto.

Un nuevo murmullo, cada vez más alto y exasperante, se extendió entre los comensales, pero el juez lo acalló en seguida.

-Señorita Granger… -se inclinó un poco hacia ella, hablando despacio, mientras asimilaba la información y pensaba las palabras que iba a decir. -¿Está usted diciéndome que no tiene cargos que presentar en contra de los Malfoy, aún a pesar de haber sido gravemente maltratada bajo su techo?

-Ellos no me tocaron un solo cabello. Ninguno de ellos me torturó, amenazó o atacó bajo ningún punto de vista.

-Estamos hablando de un cargo que se les imputó cuando se los envió a Azkaban, señorita Granger, tenga en cuenta eso a la hora de contestar una pregunta. Voy a reformulársela… -antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Pansy se adelantó un paso, con una expresión feroz en el rostro que rápidamente cambió por una máscara de frialdad y profesionalismo. Sin mirar a Hermione, le dijo al magistrado:

-Eminencia, me parece que ha quedado claro lo que la señorita Granger ha tratado de decir. De todos modos, ¿me concede el privilegio de ser yo quien reformule su pregunta?

La defensora se mantuvo impasible mientras el hombre la miraba repentinamente ceñudo, pero finalmente asintió con al cabeza. Entonces ella miró a Hermione a los ojos y dijo, en voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos la oyeran:

-Señorita Granger, ¿considera usted inocentes a Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy del cargo que se le acaba de exponer?

-Sí, señorita Parkinson. –afirmó Hermione con convicción. Aunque no sonrió, sus ojos brillaron para Pansy, y ella le devolvió el gesto con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Es eso todo, señor juez? –inquirió Pansy amablemente. El hombre se había hundido en un importante papelerío que tenía delante de sus ojos y alzó una mano en señal de que necesitaba un minuto. Hermione esperó pacientemente hasta que volvió a alzar la cabeza hacia ella, mientras Pansy se mordía el labio inferior, temiendo lo que podía llegar a pasar. Draco había vuelto a cruzar los dedos bajo la mesa.

-Aquí dice… -comenzó a hablar sin dejar de pasear la mirada por lo que había escrito en sus pergaminos con velocidad, y cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando, comenzó a leer en voz alta: –_El señor Lucius Malfoy está señalado como uno de los posibles precursores de la apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería en el año 1992. Se estima que su intervención fue a través de un poderoso diario de vida hechizado o alterado de alguna manera con magia oscura por propia mano del Innombrable._ –hizo una pausa después de llegar al punto y miró más profundamente a Hermione, que se encogió un poco en su silla y tragó saliva. -¿Qué puede decir al respecto, señorita Granger? Hasta donde tengo entendido, usted fue una de las descendientes de _muggles_ a las que la bestia de dicha Cámara atacó, a mediados de ese año. ¿Puede considerar a Lucius Malfoy inocente de esto también?

Hermione le dirigió una mirada aterrada a Pansy, quien estaba lívida de sorpresa. Se había cruzado de brazos, de pie cerca de ella, y pasaba la vista entre los dos rostros destacados en el interrogatorio sin saber qué refutar. Lo cierto es que se le había hecho una pregunta a la castaña, quien estaba en la obligación de responder, sin faltar a la verdad, a la justicia. Lucius Malfoy se había quedado de piedra en su sitio, sin mover ni un solo músculo, tal vez sin siquiera respirar, mientras esperaba una respuesta. Su esposa miraba a Hermione fijamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta, como si hubiese dicho una terrible blasfemia, aún a pesar de que la joven no dijera nada en todo aquel rato de tenso silencio. Harry, Ron y Draco también se miraron asustados.

-¿Puede contestar a mi pregunta, señorita Granger? –instó el magistrado, impaciente. Hermione abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Miró a Pansy nuevamente, pero no obtuvo ayuda alguna; de modo que carraspeó y comenzó a hablar entre titubeos:

-Yo… no puedo juzgar al señor Malfoy como culpable o inocente de ese suceso, señoría.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó bruscamente el anciano. –¿Está diciéndome que no es verdad que usted fuera atacada por un basilisco salido de la Cámara de los Secretos?

-No, no fue eso lo que dije. –repuso ella velozmente. –Sí es cierto que fui atacada por un basilisco y también es cierto que esa bestia salió de la cámara de los secretos. Lo que quise decir… -suspiró, buscando las palabras, pero en seguida continuó como si no se hubiera detenido a pensar en nada. –es que yo no soy quién para juzgar al señor Malfoy como culpable o inocente de ese hecho, señoría, porque yo estuve paralizada por esa criatura durante el resto del año lectivo; por lo que no presencié los… acontecimientos, que se llevaron a cabo en la cámara y construyeron esta historia tal y como usted o yo la conocemos.

Hermione retuvo el aliento mientras la eminencia procesaba esta nueva información. Pansy se deslumbró de su brillantez: no había dicho ni una sola mentira, pero tampoco había revelado toda la verdad. Ella podría haber hecho un relato detallado de lo que había pasado antes, durante, y después de la apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos, porque aunque era cierto que había pasado mucho tiempo en la enfermería con una completa parálisis de todo su cuerpo, sus amigos se habían encargado de contarle absolutamente todo. Ella misma había investigado por su cuenta hasta dar con la respuesta de lo que se ocultaba en aquella cámara. Fue la primera en saber que se trataba de un basilisco. Pero el hecho es que si Hermione se hubiera puesto a relatar, cosa por cosa, lo que había sucedido, posiblemente el jurado encontrara el relato sumamente desagradable y hallara la forma de hacer ver a Lucius Malfoy como el principal culpable de tanto espanto. Lo cierto es que la joven castaña se las arregló para salir invicta de la tensa situación sin mentir y sin hablar de más. Pansy estaba alucinada. No pudo evitar dirigirle una amplia sonrisa, que ella devolvió con las mejillas arreboladas.

-Supongo –dijo el juez finalmente, después de un largo momento de silencio en el que los cuchicheos habían vuelto a oírse a su alrededor. –que no queda otra alternativa que llamar al último testigo presente en la sala. ¿Señor Potter?

Harry se puso de pie en seguida y caminó hacia la silla donde estaba sentada su amiga con absoluta tranquilidad, completamente seguro de sí mismo. Había esperado para él una situación como la que se le presentaba y estaba preparado para responder las preguntas que le harían. Le hizo un gesto imperceptible de felicitación a Hermione, que la chica recibió agradecida antes de volver a sentarse junto a su pareja. A su lado, Luna se puso a cuchichear con ella rebosante de alegría, mientras Ollivander seguía mirando alrededor con confusión e incluso algo de miedo. Pansy se sintió a sus anchas cuando Harry se sentó ante ella con gesto taimado, y le regaló un ligero asentimiento antes de que el juez se dirigiera a él con la misma ferocidad con la que le había hablado a Hermione. En opinión de la joven defensora, a ese hombre le había caído muy mal el almuerzo.

-Señor Potter –espetó, sin necesidad de presentaciones ni nombres propios. -¿Puede continuar usted con la historia que la señorita Hermione Granger comenzó a relatar?

-Seguro. –replicó Harry cortésmente, inclinando la cabeza y ladeándola hacia un lado para empezar a hablar. –Poco después de que Hermione fuera atacada por el basilisco, Ron y yo logramos encontrar la manera de introducirnos en la Cámara de los Secretos. Nuestra determinación se tomó en un instante, en el momento en que descubrimos que la hermana menor de Ron había sido atrapada por el heredero de Slytherin y encerrada allí adentro hasta que su cuerpo se consumiera. A mitad de camino hacia la Cámara mi amigo y yo tuvimos que separarnos por un inconveniente imprevisto… un hechizo mal lanzado. –sonrió brevemente, recordando a Loockhart, y luego retomó su compostura. –Yo seguí hasta el interior de la secreta cueva de Hogwarts donde descansaba el basilisco y encontré el cuerpo de Ginny (la hermana de mi amigo Ron). –hizo una pausa para observar por un momento las caras de todos los presentes, que lo miraban expectantes, aún más que a Hermione. El hecho de que tratara un asunto tan interesante como su excursión a la Cámara de los Secretos cuando sólo tenía doce años, no pasaba desapercibido por nadie. Todos estaban dispuestos a escuchar de principio a fin. Sin sentirse sobrecogido por tanta atención puesta en sus palabras, continuó con la mayor naturalidad que pudo reunir: -Ginny estaba desmayada en el suelo y posiblemente a sólo un paso de la muerte. Sus fuerzas se habían debilitado a causa de una extraña, maligna conexión con un diario personal de Tom Riddle, a quienes nosotros conocemos como Lord Voldemort.

Todos los presentes, sin excepción, dieron un respingo ante la mención de aquel nombre tabú. En épocas anteriores esa misma reacción a Harry le habría molestado, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a que la gente, incluso después de muerto, le temiera al portador de ese seudónimo; que no dijo nada más. Esperó a que el magistrado le hiciera la siguiente pregunta, que de todos modos no tardó mucho en llegar.

-¿Cómo llegó ese objeto a manos de una niña de doce años, señor Potter?

-Once –corrigió Harry lacónicamente, aunque nadie le hizo caso. –El señor Malfoy lo deslizó entre sus libros durante un encuentro previo a nuestro arribo a Hogwarts en una tienda de estudiantes en el Callejón Diagon. Por lo que sé, Voldemort lo había dejado en su poder antes de caer en la Primera Guerra.

- Sus palabras están corroborando la culpabilidad de Lucius Malfoy con respecto a la apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos.

-Yo no lo llamaría culpabilidad, su señoría. –aclaró el moreno, y luego de acomodarse en la incómoda butaca, agregó: -A como yo lo entiendo, el hecho de que fuera ese hombre el elegido por Voldemort como el vasallo indicado para guardar con semejante objeto, y posteriormente que lo introdujera en el caldero de Ginny, sólo lo hace _responsable_ de la apertura de la Cámara. Verá usted: el verdadero culpable de todos los atroces ataques contra nacidos de _muggles_ no fue otro que el propio Voldemort. El diario de Riddle contenía mucho más que sus memorias. En él habitaba un trozo de su alma, un Horrocrux que yo destruí después de haber eliminado al basilisco. Desconozco las características de la magia que guardaba en su interior, pero lo cierto es que era lo suficientemente poderosa como para apoderarse de la voluntad de un cuerpo humano, frágil e inocente como el de una niña de once años.

-Su relato es, evidentemente, muy interesante, señor Potter. –señaló el juez con expresión cansina, y aunque sus palabras estaban cargadas de sarcasmo, muchos de los integrantes del jurado asintieron fervientemente con la cabeza en señal de total acuerdo. –Pero no me dice nada de validez para el juicio que estamos llevando a cabo.

-Ya lo creo, su señoría, que tiene validez lo que acabo de decir. –replicó Harry con audacia. –Esa sencilla explicación es la que me lleva a sostener que, dado que el señor Malfoy no estaba al tanto de todo esto que yo estoy contando ahora, no lo considero culpable de los cargos que se le han imputado a este respecto. El rostro tras todo este embrollo por el que se lo acusa a Lucius Malfoy es el de Tom Riddle, aunque no sea posible imputarle ningún cargo ahora que ya está muerto.

-Señorita Parkinson. –llamó el anciano, con gesto ceñudo. La joven se acercó velozmente hasta él y volvió a alzarse sobre sus pies para estar a su altura. El hombre cuchicheó con ella durante unos instantes y entonces ella se dio media vuelta hacia Harry con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Harry Potter, ¿expresa su acuerdo con la inocencia de Lucius Malfoy por el cargo presentado a raíz de la apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos en junio de 1992?

-Sí, señorita Parkinson.

Pansy sonrió triunfante antes de volver a su puesto. Los cinco jóvenes esperaron en silencio a que el nuevo alboroto que se había alzado en el tribunal cesara de aturdirlos, mientras el juez compartía opiniones con las dos personas sentadas a su lado sin dejar de revisar los archivos que tenía delante. Como nadie le había indicado que el interrogatorio hubiera terminado, y sabiendo que aún tenía que contestar a unas cuantas preguntas y agregar otros datos de valor, Harry no se levantó de su taburete. Se quedó en el lugar, intercambiando miradas con sus amigos y cada tanto echando un vistazo rápido a los Malfoy. Los dos parecían mucho más animados frente a la perspectiva cada vez más favorable del final del juicio. Sabían que hasta ahora tenían todas las de ganar y estaban contemplando la evidente posibilidad de que el fallo resultara a su favor, por lo que se permitieron hablar en voz baja entre ellos y relajarse un poco más, aunque todavía seguían manteniendo su expresión cautelosa. Después de unos minutos, el silencio se había vuelto a instalar casi por completo en la sala. El único que seguía susurrando con sus compañeros era el magistrado, que hablaba tan rápidamente y en voz tan baja que resultaba inaudible para los demás. Finalmente alzó la cabeza e hizo un ligero gesto de asentimiento hacia sus acompañantes. Llamó a Pansy para que se ubicase a su lado e intercambió unas palabras con ella también. Ella atendió a sus indicaciones y se acercó al escritorio donde su maletín ejecutivo seguía abierto, para vaciar casi por completo su contenido y llevarlo consigo ante el juez y su jurado.

-Eminencia, señores del comité del Wizengamot –comenzó, después de aclararse la garganta sonoramente para reclamar su atención, al tiempo que levantaba los papeles que llevaba en las manos. –Tengo aquí tres documentos de vital importancia para llevar a cabo la sentencia definitiva. En primer lugar, cuento con el registro del _priori incantatem_ realizado a la varita de Narcisa Malfoy por el jefe del Departamento de Criminología y validado por el Ministro de la magia. En este pergamino se detallan, uno por uno, todos los hechizos, encantamientos y conjuros de niveles de mediana y alta complejidad que la señora Malfoy realizó en los últimos diez años. Como podrán observar, no figuran en el archivo ni maleficios imperdonables, ni conjuros de artes oscuras. –se acercó dando pasos rápidos por la grava hasta el jurado y le tendió al juez el primero y más largo de los papeles que había recogido de entre sus propios documentos. –Esto demuestra, a mi entender, la inocencia de Narcisa Malfoy. Ningún crimen pudo haber sido pasado por alto ante una prueba de tamaña exactitud, por lo que es imposible imputarle cargos a este respecto.

-¿Qué hay de la varita del señor Malfoy? –inquirió, hablando por primera vez, uno de los ayudantes del magistrado.

-A ese respecto no hay nada por hacer. Según las declaraciones del señor Malfoy, y las investigaciones del departamento de Rastreo han corroborado que hablaba con verdad, el Innombrable le exigió su varita la noche en que Harry Potter abandonó la casa de sus tíos _muggles_ para luchar con ella por motivos que tanto él como yo, y mi equipo de trabajo, desconocemos. Su varita fue destruida y nunca vuelta a recuperar, y ese es el motivo por el que no cuento con un registro como el de su esposa.

Pansy dejó pasar un minuto en silencio para tomar aire y escrutar la reacción del anciano calvo, que leyó algunas partes del pergamino con impaciencia y no pareció hallar nada fuera de lo común, por lo que lo hizo a un lado para mirar a la joven fijamente una vez más, esperando a que prosiguiera.

-Por otra parte, tengo el expediente completo del matrimonio. Aquí hay un registro de todas las cuestiones legales que los ligan a la vida en común con el mundo mágico: ocupaciones y negocios, inversiones, licencias y permisos, comprobante de matrimonio amparado por la ley y la Unión Mágica Internacional, partida de nacimiento de ambos y también de su único heredero, al igual que todos los certificados de plazas reservadas en el colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, a donde los tres asistieron. Se aclara en detalle la pesquisa que se levantó poco antes de su encarcelación en Azkaban, contando con todos los elementos que tuvo en cuenta el Ministerio para abrirles la causa penal, incluido el derecho al juicio que estamos llevando a cabo en este momento. En definitiva, estos documentos conforman una investigación detallada de todos los momentos importantes de su existencia. Aquí sólo puede corroborarse una cosa en particular: conformaron una familia tipo durante muchos años y no existen diferencias plausibles entre este expediente y el de cualquiera de nosotros, el resto de los aquí presentes. Corríjanme si me equivoco, pero considero estos documentos como una irrefutable prueba de su inocencia. Puede corroborarlo, su señoría.

Le tendió un extenso rollo de pergamino donde figuraba todo lo que acababa de enumerar al anciano, que no se tomó el trabajo de mirarlo. Se lo pasó directamente a sus dos ayudantes, quienes inclinaron la cabeza el uno hacia el otro mientras pasaban revista de la validez del documento. El juez miró a Pansy mientras ésta guardaba silencio esperando una indagatoria o un llamado de atención, y al ver que la joven no volvía a hablar, decidió intervenir con evidente impaciencia:

-Ha dicho tres instrumentos, señorita Parkinson, pero nos ha traído sólo dos. ¿Cuál es el tercero?

-El último documento acompaña todo lo demás. Es el pedido de excarcelación que yo misma redacté para presentar ante usted, Eminencia, en caso de que el resto de las pruebas dicten la imputabilidad de una nueva sentencia y se proclame el juicio a favor del matrimonio Malfoy. Se lo entregaré si se los declara en libertad.

-Eminencia –llamó el joven ayudante que había hablado antes con voz turbada, levantando la vista del extenso pergamino que había estado examinando con ayuda de su compañero. –Creo que necesitamos tiempo para revisar el expediente y volver a examinar las declaraciones de los Malfoy, para compararlas con las que acaban de prestar los testigos citados.

El juez lanzó un bufido algo exasperado, pero asintió con la cabeza. Echó un vistazo rápido a su reloj de pulsera y se dirigió a Pansy.

-Se levanta la sesión durante una hora para que el comité pueda debatir sobre las pruebas que se presentaron hasta el momento. Señorita Parkinson, exijo que los testigos permanezcan a disposición del jurado por si hace falta llamarlos para volver a declarar… aunque espero que no sea necesario.

Evidentemente hastiado de estar allí, el anciano de ojos azules se levantó y fue el primero en abandonar la sala circular del Wizengamot con paso firme. Pansy se acercó, resuelta, a los demás, y se dejó caer en su silla con los ojos cerrados. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero no estaba del todo segura de abandonar su lugar ahora que faltaba tan poco para que el juzgado finalmente concediera la sentencia definitiva. No prestó atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por lo que no advirtió que se quedaban solos ella y Draco mientras los demás se escabullían por la puerta de roble para salir a tomar un poco de aire. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos en el completo silencio de la sala, se encontró con la mirada de Draco y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien. –la felicitó el joven rubio, inclinándose a ella para verla de cerca.

-Eso espero. Hice todo lo que pude… el resto ya no está en mis manos. No podemos hacer otra cosa que sentarnos a esperar y que las cosas pasen. Espero que _la Eminencia _vuelva de mejor humor cuando regrese… -suspiró, apretándose el puente de la nariz. –Estúpido viejo. Parecía simpático esta mañana.

-Te estás dejando llevar por la primera impresión. –observó él, frunciendo el entrecejo. Estaba pensando en una persona en particular cuando soltó esa frase. –El juez parece bastante convencido de que tiene que declarar culpable a mi padre. Me pregunto…

No terminó la frase, por lo que Pansy se quedó con la duda de saber cuál era la pregunta que Draco se hacía a sí mismo. Pero no quiso forzarlo a decir nada, porque ella misma no tenía fuerzas para hablar en ese momento. Le hubiera gustado levantarse y salir al exterior con los demás para respirar aire puro, pero el cuerpo le pesaba tanto que se sentía completamente incapaz de levantarse. Esperaba estar recompuesta para cuando el jurado volviera. Más que nunca deseó acabar con ese juicio cuanto antes, volver a su casa, o a la que era su casa ahora, el último cuarto del corredor del tercer piso en la mansión de los Black... _entrego mi varita a cambio de una cama y un refresco_, pensó, abatida. Draco tenía la mirada perdida sobre la madera desgastada del escritorio frente al que estaban sentados y no habló durante el resto del tiempo que pasaron juntos y solos, algo que ella agradeció internamente. Necesitaba reordenar sus pensamientos, o alejarlos completamente de su cerebro para desconectarse por un rato y mandarlos a todos a naufragar.

La hora de plazo que les habían dado a ambos se les pasó sorpresivamente rápido. Pronto las puertas de roble volvieron a abrirse para dar paso a las mismas personas que habían compuesto el tribunal las dos veces anteriores. Una vez más, entraron charlando e incluso riendo en alta voz, como si se tratara de espectadores que venían a alentar a un equipo de Quidditch. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna y Ollivander cerraban la comitiva. Se sentaron cerca de los Slytherin a esperar a que llegara el magistrado mientras hablaban en susurros entre ellos, pero Pansy tampoco les prestó atención. Había clavado la vista en sus zapatos y tenía la cabeza enterrada en sus manos, como si pudiera despegársele del cuello en cualquier instante y salir rodando.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde el hombre esperado por todos los presentes todavía no había aparecido. Aquello pareció extrañarles incluso a los funcionarios del ministerio, quienes hablaban aún más alto de lo normal y echaban miradas furtivas a sus relojes con algo de aprehensión. Hermione se inclinó por encima de Ron hacia Pansy.

-¿Por qué crees que tarda tanto?

-Se ha de haber aburrido de un juicio tan largo ese viejo chocho. –replicó la joven morena, intolerante, aunque también le llamaba la atención que no hubiera llegado todavía. Miró al matrimonio Malfoy, que intercambiaba miradas recelosas con su guardia de seguridad, quien a su vez giraba la cabeza por sobre su hombro para mirar hacia la puerta, pero allí no aparecía nadie. Pasó una hora completa hasta que por fin todos los presentes escucharon con nitidez unos pasos rápidos que se acercaban corriendo a trompicones por el pasillo del exterior. La sala se quedó en completo silencio mientras el sonido de las pisadas se oía cada vez más cerca retumbando en la loza del camino, hasta que finalmente apareció en el marco un joven con aspecto agitado y los cabellos alborotados por la corrida. Respiró profundamente para recuperar el aliento y alzó la cabeza, que había agachado casi hasta la altura de sus rodillas para recomponerse. Todos comprobaron que se trataba de uno de los ayudantes del magistrado y se quedaron expectantes hasta que el joven pudo hablar. Y cuando lo hizo, se dirigió directamente a todos los miembros del jurado.

-La Eminencia… ha desaparecido. Todo el ministerio… lo está buscando. Se habla de un secuestro. –anunció entrecortadamente. Muchos se pusieron de pie en seguida. Algunos lanzaron exclamaciones de horror. Las mujeres más entradas en años dejaron escapar grititos de desesperación y todo el tribunal entró en caos. Los tres amigos se miraron preocupados entre sí, tomados completamente por sorpresa. Pansy clavó la vista en los rostros de los Malfoy, ambos con la boca abierta y los ojos de par en par, entre la indignación y el horror. Draco se puso de pie en seguida y miró alrededor sin saber qué hacer, pero entonces su mirada captó unos fríos ojos negros que lo observaban fijamente. Lysander Greengrass tenía la actitud menos sorprendida y más enojada que le había visto nunca. El joven Slytherin ató cabos en seguida.

-Fueron _los otros_. –anunció gravemente en un ronco susurro. Harry, que había oído a la perfección y comenzaba a albergar la misma sospecha, también se puso de pie y, al igual que Draco, miró a Greengrass directamente a los ojos. Pero éste no le devolvía la mirada, puesto que la tenía fija en Draco. El tumulto que se ocasionó en ese momento no ayudó para nada a los dos jóvenes para mantener a Greengrass a la vera de su mirada. En seguida lo perdieron de vista entre la masa de magos que salía precipitadamente por la puerta de roble para abastecerse de información o protegerse por miedo. Nunca antes había ocurrido una situación como aquella y los tomaba a todos desprevenidos. Para cuando tuvieron tiempo de darse cuenta, Greengrass había desaparecido junto con todos los demás. Ahora estaban solos ellos cinco, el matrimonio Malfoy, el guardia de seguridad y el agitado ayudante del juzgado, que se había acercado hasta ellos para dirigirles unas palabras con evidente preocupación en su voz.

-Dadas las circunstancias… -titubeó, alternando la mirada entre Pansy y Draco. –um, vamos a tener que levantar la sesión hasta nuevo aviso. El ministerio les enviará una notificación cuando puedan volver para cerrar el caso.

Ninguno le contestó, por lo que el muchacho se marchó con pasos estrechos murmurando algo para sí mismo sobre la seguridad violada y el derecho a una citación posterior. No habían tenido tiempo de decirse nada entre sí cuando Lucius Malfoy se levantó precipitadamente de su silla, como movido por una fuerza irregular y externa a su propio cuerpo, y se abalanzó a ellos con desesperación en los ojos. El guardia de seguridad lo tomó del brazo bruscamente, impidiendo que se acercara un paso más a su objetivo. Entonces el hombre miró a Harry y le habló directamente, sin importarle realmente quién le oyera decir lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua desde hacía tanto tiempo. Ahora estaba jugándose a todo o nada.

-Fueron los otros, Potter, no tengo duda de ello. –exclamó, como un enajenado, mientras su esposa se encogía como un ratón, todavía sentada en la silla con cadenas. -¡Yo lo sé todo de ellos y puedo decírtelo! ¡Por favor!

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le hizo un gesto duro y cortante al guardia de seguridad, que aflojó la presión de su brazo sobre Malfoy, pero no lo soltó. El hombre dio un paso más hacia delante, tambaleándose ligeramente por la emoción que lo embargaba, y siguió hablando atropelladamente.

-Son los otros… son ellos. Sé dónde están y lo que pretenden, sé quiénes y cuántos son, ¡lo sé todo! ¡Por favor, Harry Potter, tienes que escucharme! ¡Tienes que creerme!

-¡LUCIUS! –gritó su mujer, dando un brinco hacia delante y alcanzando a su marido en dos zancadas. -¡No lo hagas, Lucius! ¡Han saboteado nuestro juicio, han secuestrado al magistrado! Dios mío, Lucius, ¡nos matarán a todos!

Acto seguido Narcisa rompió a llorar, dejándose caer en el suelo como una triste marioneta vestida en harapos a la que le han cortado los hilos, arrancándole así lo poco que le quedaba de vida. Ninguno de los presentes supo qué decir ni cómo actuar mientras sus sollozos ahogados retumbaban en las blancas paredes de la semivacía cámara circular. Harry notó por el rabillo del ojo cómo Draco se quedaba lívido de sorpresa y culpabilidad por lo que había ocultado, pero en seguida comprendió que no era un buen momento para ajustar cuentas con él. Lo más importante ahora era enfrentar la cruda realidad que se imponía ante sus ojos. El peligro se presentaba ante ellos una vez más, sin máscaras ni tapujos.

* * *

**Hola otra vez!  
¿Tardé mucho en publicar este capítulo? Espero que no se pierda el hilo del juicio... yo me perdí muchas veces en la medida en que iba escribiendo jaja, tuve que tener los dos archivos de word abiertos para seguir la trama sin irme por la tangente.**

Antes que nada quiero agradecerles otra vez, infinitamente, por los reviews. Sandriuskar, Silvers Draco y Alehp, muuuuuchas gracias por seguir hasta aquí, no se dan una idea lo feliz que me hace recibir una crítica (sobre todo si es buena!). Sus comentarios me dan una guia para continuar con el ritmo que llevo o acelerar un poco si se pone medio denso. Así que sigo contando con ustedes y sus reviews para terminar esta historia.

Hablando de términos y finales... cada vez estoy más cerca. Ocasionalmente pienso en eso y me tiemblan las rodillas. Pero (no sé si esto es un castigo o una bendición) de principio tenía pensado no extenderme más allá de los 25 capítulos. Y esta última semana me di cuenta de que, agregando cosas aquí y quitando cosas allá, posiblemente siga hasta los 30. O quizá menos. Soy tan impredecible... cuac!

Alehp, gracias por volver. Me alegra saber que estuviste ahi y que te atrapó este fic. Espero seguir estando a la altura de tus expectativas. (Lo mismo para todas las que estan leyendo, es un deseo generalizado).

El siguiente capítulo ya está escrito. Pero voy a esperar para subirlo, voy a ver si logro expectativa.

Ahora sí, no molesto más. Gracias a todos de nuevo!

Mil besos.


	24. Un nuevo acuerdo

**Capítulo 24:**** Un nuevo acuerdo**

No tuvo la necesidad de girar la mirada para saber quién se había materializado a su lado en la roca del acantilado que solía frecuentar. Tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte y estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la bahía como para no oír los ruidos mundanos de la ciudad junto a la playa, tan próxima como solitaria, tan adecuada a su estilo, con el sonido de la naturaleza retumbando en sus oídos como una música relajante. Las olas golpeaban los sedimentos rocosos con pacífica calma y él veía su reflejo en el agua increíblemente clara pensando que todo aquello coordinaba a la perfección con su estado anímico actual. Nada iba a alterar su tranquilidad, ni siquiera el tan conocido crack de la aparición que interrumpió sus pensamientos, pero no alcanzó a quebrar el bosquejo de sonrisa que había estado ensayando después de tanto tiempo de no recordar cómo era la felicidad. Sabía que aquello sucedería tarde o temprano y en cierta forma lo estaba esperando. Todavía había algo en su intrincado enjambre de difusos pensamientos que no había alcanzado a resolver y lo ligaba, irremediablemente, al mundo ruinoso y cruel que había dejado atrás. Oyó al hombre acercarse un paso hacia él y se puso de pie sin esfuerzo. Pasó otro minuto más en silencio, contemplando la superficie del mar, hasta que decidió tomar la iniciativa en una conversación que se le hacía cercana y distante a un tiempo, como si no pudiera despegarse del todo de ello. Su pasado lo ataba a la vida con hilos frágiles; pero aunque todos ellos se cortaran a tijeretazos, siempre quedarían las hilachas en el suelo de su existencia. Así era el orden de las cosas.

-Buenas tardes, Lysander.

Aspiró el aroma salino y se giró con gracilidad para un hombre con tamaña contextura hacia el interior de la pendiente cavernosa, encontrándose con los ojos de su visitante más vivos y chispeantes que nunca. No se permitió la sorpresa, aunque su comportamiento debería resultarle a todas luces sumamente extraño. Retorcía las manos con impaciencia y miraba en todas direcciones como si temiera ser oído por alguien más, aunque, claramente, estaban solos.

-¿Tuviste algún problema? –preguntó, comenzando a sentir curiosidad por aquellas maneras tan raras de moverse. Greengrass no respondió en seguida. Caminó un paso hacia él y luego lo retrocedió tambaleante. Le dio la espalda y fue hasta la saliente rocosa, donde el aire marítimo le movió la parte baja de la túnica con elegancia, aunque su actitud le hacía perder parte de su porte aristocrático. Suspiró una vez y lo miró de soslayo, luego se giró para finalmente enfrentarlo. Las facciones de su rostro estaban crispadas en una mueca de disgusto y aflicción.

-Les dije que lo dejaran en mis manos. Les dije que yo me iba a hacer cargo del asunto. Pero no… ellos tenían que intervenir. Desgraciados. Sólo complicaron las cosas. –soltó finalmente de un tirón, hablando como si la conversación ya hubiera empezado un rato antes. Rabastan frunció levemente el entrecejo, captando la esencia de su problema, pero sin llegar a comprender el sentido de las palabras.

-Explícamelo, Lysander, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Secuestraron al provisor de la causa de los Malfoy en medio de uno de los intervalos del juicio. –explicó con impaciencia, como si hablara con un niño pequeño. –A estas horas, el tipo ya debe estar muerto.

-Vaya –silbó Rabastan, alzando las espesas cejas negras con franca sorpresa, aunque esa reacción no estaba dirigida directamente a la acción de los otros. –Creí que confiaban en ti.

-Es evidente que no. Malditos…

-Me gustaría saber –reflexionó el otro en voz alta, ahora sin mirarlo. –por qué te molesta tanto este hecho.

-¿Es que no lo ves? –espetó Greengrass con furia, girándose del todo para enfrentarlo con una llamarada encendida en los ojos negros. -¡No es esta la manera! Ahora que frustraron el juicio, los Malfoy tienen más motivos por los que hablar. Si se les da la oportunidad… van a contar toda la verdad, ¿lo entiendes? ¡Lucius Malfoy nos traicionará a todos con tal de obtener su libertad!

-Eso sí que es un problema. –insinuó Rabastan, encogiéndose de hombros. A estas alturas le importaba poco y nada lo que pudiera pasar, incluso cuando él mismo estaba en peligro si a Malfoy se le ocurría abrir la boca.

-Imbéciles –masculló el primero entre dientes, comenzando a moverse de un lado a otro con nerviosismo. –Tenemos que planear una estrategia… tenemos que hacer algo ahora mismo, o nos descubrirán a todos.

Rabastan no respondió. Se dejó caer en el suelo, sentándose con las piernas estiradas en una actitud pacífica y relajada, ambos brazos apoyados en la dura roca como si aquel fuera el lugar más cómodo y apacible del mundo. Volvió a contemplar el sol de frente en su lejanía, entrecerrando los ojos para no permitir a la claridad que le dañara las retinas. Las pocas nubes que manchaban el cielo como algodones blancos armaban un cuadro perfecto para sus ojos deshabituados a contemplar la belleza de la intemperie. Nunca se planteó cuánto había extrañado alzar la vista al firmamento para ver las estrellas durante los años que había durado su reclusión en Azkaban, hasta ahora. Su acompañante, mientras tanto, seguía dando vueltas en círculos, exaltado y pensativo, pero él no le estaba prestando atención. Sólo se preguntó por qué acudía a su encuentro aún antes de haberse presentado con los otros para exponerles sus quejas, cuando sabía que él no era capaz de frenar todos sus tormentos ni tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Pero lo cierto es que allí estaba, tal vez pretendiendo que le ayudara a trazar su plan. Podía hacerlo, claro que podía. Pero no lo deseaba, y no iba a hacerlo sólo por otorgarle un favor. Se había aburrido de aquellas tretas.

-Tienes que volver, Rabastan. –dijo Greengrass después de un largo rato de silencio. El aludido echó una sonora carcajada al aire ante estas palabras, pero él no se inmutó. –Tienes que hacerlo. Eres el único que puede solucionar este problema. Nadie sospecharía de ti si trabajas correctamente, como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

-No voy a hacerle favores a nadie, Sander. –contestó secamente, observando cómo los ojos de éste se abrían aún más por la determinación de su tono. –Ni siquiera a mí mismo. Ellos se metieron en esto y van a tener que encontrar la forma de salir por sí solos. Ya estoy desligado de ellos y no me interesa lo que pueda pasarles.

-Lo que pueda _pasarnos_. –corrigió Greengrass.

-Lo que sea. No me interesa.

Se hizo un momento de silencio entre los dos mientras Rabastan volvía a sus propias reflexiones y Lysander retomaba su caminata impaciente entre una esquina y otra de la saliente, sin poder estarse quieto. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo para sí mismo, aunque sabía que su compañero estaba prestándole atención.

-El muchacho… Draco, su hijo. Él ya sospecha de mí, al igual que Potter. Van a abrir una querella por esto, estoy seguro. Van a querer investigar y… -se detuvo abruptamente, mirando sin ver hacia el horizonte. –Si ese chiquillo entrometido dice una sola palabra… los Malfoy van a aprovechar la oportunidad. Posiblemente ahora mismo…

-Vas a tener que permanecer oculto, porque es probable que ahora mismo estén buscándote. Ese chico Potter es lo suficientemente listo como para atar los cabos sueltos. Intentará llegar a los otros a través de ti. –resumió Rabastan para acelerar el proceso, porque comenzaba a cansarse de tanto rodeo. –Y si no puede hallarte, hará hablar a Lucius hasta sacarle algo. Te verías implicado de ambas maneras, Lysander. Estás atrapado.

Rió con sorna ante la expresión perpleja y abatida del otro, que oprimió los puños con rabia.

-Voy a matarlo… voy a matar a Lucius Malfoy. –declaró, apretando los dientes y apenas moviendo los labios.

-No serías capaz de cargarte con una muerte ahora que has alcanzado la cima de tus ambiciones sin ningún crimen a cuestas. –replicó Rabastan, poniéndose de pie y con una repentina nota de furia en la voz. –No sabes cometer una atrocidad como esa.

-¿Estás llamándome cobarde?

-¿Cobarde? –rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. –No, Greengrass, tú no eres cobarde. Eres peor que eso. Tú eres una inmunda rata que pretende la gloria a costa de los demás, al igual que todos ellos. No vas a ensuciar tus manos para conseguir tus objetivos pudiendo someter a otros para que hagan el trabajo pesado.

-¡Estás reprochándome _a mi_ lo que _ellos_ te hicieron a ti! –exclamó éste, temblando de ira.

-¡Estoy mostrándote la maldita realidad que vives tú, tu familia y ese puñado de hijos de puta que sólo saben anhelar el poder de los demás! La envidia los corroe lentamente… y se transforman en lo que eres hoy. –dio un paso hacia él, conteniendo las ganas de sacar la varita que llevaba en el bolsillo de la túnica, porque no quería amenazarlo, sino ofenderlo. –Dime una cosa, Lysander, ¿de qué te sirve la gloria? ¿Para qué pretendes el éxito? ¡Matan, torturan, mienten y pecan sin piedad por algo tan volátil que apenas pueden disfrutarlo!

-¿Estás hablando de mí… o de ti? –Greengrass comprendió en seguida que había dado en el clavo, porque sintió el ligero estremecimiento que recorrió a Rabastan ante sus palabras. Se aferró a ese punto con intenciones nocivas y continuó gritando, su voz haciendo eco en la negra caverna. -¿Me insultas, Lestrange, con todas las características que te marcan desde que tienes memoria? ¿Me tratas de asesino, embustero y criminal, cuando fuiste tú el que mató, torturó y pecó bajo las órdenes del Señor Oscuro?

-¡Me jacto de mis errores!

-Lo que tú sientes ahora es una profunda y estúpida culpa. Pero la sombra de lo que hiciste no se borrará jamás. ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca serás indultado!

No lo soportó. Aquellas palabras estaban calando mucho más hondo en su ser de lo que Greengrass podría haber siquiera imaginado. Con un movimiento rápido y prácticamente invisible a los ojos de alguien que apenas tenía agilidad para la lucha, con un movimiento casi felino al que estaba habituado por los años de experiencia, Rabastan desenfundó la varita y apresó a su compañero contra la pared de roca, clavándole la punta de madera en el cuello con un feroz gesto de amenaza. Repentinamente había comenzado a respirar entrecortado, jadeando ante los saltos incontrolables de su corazón acelerado. Con su rostro a apenas unos centímetros de la cara de Lysander, observó cómo se encogía de miedo ante él, ante su cuerpo y su imponente figura, pero lejos de sentirse satisfecho, la desdicha volvió a hundirlo en una rabia insoportable contra sí mismo. Aún así no se apartó. Y cuando habló, sólo pudo dar un ultimátum:

-Porque ya me he ganado un cupo en el infierno, podría matarte ahora mismo. –le enterró aún más apretadamente la varita en la garganta. –Sólo serías uno más en mi historial, y tus palabras vacías ya no tendrían sentido para mi ni para nadie.

Aunque se sentía en peligro y gravemente intimidado, Greengrass vio la debilidad en las palabras de Rabastan. Rápidamente pensó en una forma de escape civilizada, aunque no tenía verdaderas esperanzas de llegar a ningún acuerdo.

-También podrías atender al problema que nos concierne a todos, y en lugar de atacarme a mí, matar a Malfoy. –susurró –Él es nuestra verdadera amenaza.

-Malfoy es tu amenaza, no la mía. –respondió, con los dientes apretados, finalmente bajando la varita.

-No puedes hacerlo. No te atreves. Es eso, ¿no?

A Rabastan le chispearon los ojos de furia y tomó una decisión repentina. Alzó la varita una vez más, aferró un extremo con cada mano y la partió limpiamente en dos pedazos ante la atónita mirada de Greengrass, que ahora tenía los ojos desencajados de sorpresa. Luego se alejó hacia la saliente del risco para arrojar los restos de su única arma al mar. Sin echarles una segunda mirada, volvió sobre sus pasos para estar una vez más cara a cara contra el hombre que ahora no podía moverse de su sitio por la impresión.

-Lárgate, y no te atrevas a volver a buscarme.

Dicho esto, giró sobre sus propios pasos y salió del acantilado con el mismo aire taciturno de siempre, las manos en los bolsillos, como una persona más del montón. Lysander se quedó de pie observando cómo se alejaba caminando sobre las rocas lentamente, estupefacto por lo que acababa de presenciar. Renunciar a la magia no debía ser cosa fácil, pero la determinación de Rabastan había sido irrevocable. Dado que ya no había lazos de igualdad que los unieran, Greengrass sabía que no tendría sentido volver a buscarlo, porque ya no tenían nada para decirse.

_

* * *

_

¡Por favor, Harry Potter, tienes que escucharme! ¡Tienes que creerme! …¡Lo sé todo!

Las palabras de Lucius Malfoy no habían dejado de dar vueltas en la cabeza de Harry mientras se mesaba los cabellos, ahora sentado en el sillón de su sala de estar, intentando encontrarle alguna lógica al asunto. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que se sintió completamente descolocado, y algo parecido sucedía con los demás. Ron y Hermione estaban sentados junto a él con expresiones igualmente pensativas, sin decir una sola palabra. El silencio había alcanzado también a Pansy y Draco, sentados en los sillones individuales al otro lado de la mesita ratona. Pero la peor parte, de seguro, se la llevaba el joven rubio, que no cesaba de pensar en que si él hubiera abierto la boca antes, tal vez esto no hubiera pasado. Se sintió estúpido por proteger a sus propios padres y a sí mismo con Harry Potter, que les había brindado tanta ayuda en el juicio hasta ese momento. Y temía sufrir las represalias de su silencio.

Pero Harry ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada. Draco pensó que tal vez él no sabía, no tenía cabal idea de cuánto le había ocultado sobre la información que sus padres tenían y le habían negado rotundamente por mantenerlo a salvo. Sabía lo que tenían que hacer y estaba sumamente impaciente, porque no veía la razón de la duda de Potter. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de que no podían esperar más? Todo era cuestión de ponerse en movimiento. Ir a Azkaban, hablar con sus padres, que ellos dijeran de una maldita vez toda la verdad y recuperar al funcionario del Wizengamot apresando a todos _los otros_ que se les interpusieran en el camino, cuantos más, mejor.

Lo que Draco no sabía era que a estas alturas Harry estaba poniendo en tela de juicio la credibilidad de las palabras de su padre. Aunque hasta ese momento no lo había pensado, ellos habían sido llamados para declarar a favor de un mortífago. Y no un mortífago cualquiera, sino uno particularmente enemistado con Harry y sus amigos; uno particularmente malvado. Un mortífago al que no le había importado inmiscuirse en el Ministerio de la Magia a plena noche para impedir que Harry y sus amigos tomaran la profecía, ni tampoco meterse con una niña de once años con tal de demostrar su superioridad ante la comunidad mágica. En definitiva, un mortífago que alguna vez había demostrado no tener escrúpulos ni piedad. Harry no podía dejar de plantearse hasta qué punto debían confiar en él. Sabía que le convenía decir la verdad, y que sólo había soltado aquello que tenía oculto por verse amenazada su posible libertad. Pero ¿cómo saber que aquello no era una trampa? En los años que tenía luchando con las fuerzas del mal –algo de lo que no se sentía realmente orgulloso- había aprendido a ser muy cauto con este tipo de situaciones. Y la problemática del momento era que Harry sabía a la perfección, incluso más que el propio Draco, cuántos secretos podía ocultar esa complicada familia. Reprimiendo una sonrisa sardónica, Harry se preguntó qué demonios lo había movido a aceptar aquella estúpida propuesta de defender la libertad de los Malfoy, creyendo que no encontraría la respuesta ni en un millón de años. Escrutó las facciones de su enemigo natural de la escuela por el rabillo del ojo y lo vio claramente. En su rostro pálido, su semblante duro, que todavía guardaba el porte arrogante; en sus fríos y penetrantes ojos grises, en su cabello liso y rubio, vio las idénticas facciones de su madre. Esa era la respuesta. Él no lo hacía por el señor Malfoy. Él lo hacía por Narcisa, por el favor que le debía.

En ese momento el león y la serpiente estaban pensando exactamente en lo mismo, aunque no alcanzaran a advertirlo. Recordaban segundo a segundo la reacción de Narcisa Malfoy ante las palabras desesperadas de su marido. Recordaban el temblor de su voz y el horror en sus ojos, el miedo que la estremecía mientras gritaba que los iban a matar a todos. Desde su perspectiva, el asunto se les hacía sumamente peligroso, aún a pesar de que todavía no comprendían la base del problema, porque sólo esa pareja encerrada en Azkaban conocía la verdad. Y, por lo menos uno de ellos, estaba dispuesto a revelarla.

Se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo sin ponerse de acuerdo. Sus miradas se encontraron en el aire por una milésima de segundo y no necesitaron mediar en palabras para comprender las intenciones del otro. Harry y Draco asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, unidos por esa extraña conexión que ahora los ataba a las manos del otro, ante la atenta mirada desconcertada de los otros tres.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Ron, desconcertado, a su amigo. Fue Draco quien contestó, aunque no lo miraba a él, sino a Pansy.

-Vamos a Azkaban. –Ella se puso de pie en seguida, sabiendo de antemano que de alguna otra forma el punto de partida era la prisión de los magos, pero él le impidió acercarse estirando el brazo tras su espalda con determinación. –Sólo Potter y yo, tú te quedas.

-¿Por qué? –exclamó, y aunque quiso sonar enojada, su pregunta solo denotaba sorpresa. Draco abrió la boca para replicar, pero Harry fue más rápido.

-Tal vez sea mejor que no te enteres de ciertas cosas, Pansy, es por seguridad. Debemos estar enfrentándonos a un grave peligro sin conocerlo, a juzgar por las palabras de la señora Malfoy. Y no podemos permitirnos otro… incidente como el tuyo, justo ahora.

La chica apretó los puños con rabia y fulminó a Draco con la mirada antes de llevarse ambas manos al escote para dejar a la vista la misma cicatriz que le había mostrado a Hermione tan sólo unas horas antes. Apretó los dientes mientras hablaba.

-¿Acaso no recuerda, ninguno de ustedes, que yo no sabía absolutamente nada cuando me secuestraron la primera vez? ¿Qué diferencia habría ahora? La tortura sería la misma, sepa o no sepa la verdad.

A Draco aquello le dolió como un puñal, y se estremeció levemente en su sitio mientras dirigía la mirada hacia otro lado para no ver las secuelas de su desliz. Seguía sintiéndose altamente culpable por lo que le había pasado a ella. Pero Pansy ni siquiera notó su temblor o el repentino cambio en su semblante, porque miraba a Potter fijamente a los ojos, que tenía la boca levemente abierta y no sabía qué contestar. Draco no dejaría que aquello lo sacara de quicio. Volvió a poner la actitud desafiante que adoptaba siempre en situaciones tensas y dio un paso al frente, como provocándola a desafiarle.

-Silencio, Pansy, no vendrás con nosotros y no hay nada que discutir. –sin darle tiempo a reprochar nada, levantó la mano y la puso sobre el hombro de Harry para guiarlo en la desaparición. Un instante más tarde ninguno de los dos estaba allí. La joven morena se quedó mirando el espacio vacío delante de ella y dio una patada en el suelo. Hermione y Ron la miraban sin saber qué decir.

-Imbécil, arrogante y sensual pendejo. –masculló, furiosa, mientras se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras y entrar a su habitación como un bólido. Cuando la puerta se cerró con un portazo, Hermione y Ron dejaron de aguantarse las ganas de reír a todas voces. Por suerte, ella no podía escucharlos.

En cuanto el guardia de seguridad abrió la reja para dejar pasar a las visitas y ellos dieron un paso al interior de la celda, Narcisa Malfoy se lanzó a los brazos de su hijo con incontenible emoción, aferrándose a él y hundiendo el rostro en su amplio pecho, que era al lugar donde llegaba. Su esbelta estatura había disminuido notablemente por una posición continuamente encorvada y había perdido parte de la gracia femenina que la acompañaba en sus mejores épocas; mientras que Draco parecía haber sufrido una conversión exactamente contraria. No se sorprendió mientras su madre sollozaba en sus brazos, pero tampoco dio muestras de reaccionar mientras ella se debatía en espasmos ante la mirada de Lucius y Harry, este último muy incómodo. Segundos más tarde Draco se soltó por su propia cuenta del abrazo de su madre con evidente frialdad y apoyó las muñecas en sus hombros para verle de cerca la cara mientras ella alzaba los brazos y posicionaba sus manos en ambas mejillas del joven, murmurando una letanía incomprensible.

-Escúchame, madre. –soltó Draco de manera tajante, zarandeándola sin brusquedad para que reaccionara. –No tenemos mucho tiempo. Hay que hacer esto rápido, ¿comprendes?

Narcisa no dio muestras de escuchar sus palabras, aunque pareció que el tono de su voz le había tranquilizado. Draco le quitó las manos de donde las tenía y la condujo al borde de la cama, donde la sentó a su lado. Ella no le soltaba las manos. Miró a su padre, que se había mantenido de pie observando la escena con una expresión indescifrable, mientras Harry lo observaba de reojo.

-Estamos aquí para que cuentes lo que sabes, y mas vale que lo digas todo. –Lucius asintió y miró al Gryffindor, pero Draco siguió hablando, una octava más alta para llamar su atención. –Ya no hay secretos, ¿entendido? A él le deberás tu libertad si conseguimos llegar vivos al final de esto.

Harry alzó las cejas, sorprendido. -¿Tú sabes algo? –Draco solo negó con la cabeza, sin mirarlo. Hizo una seña a su padre para que comenzara a hablar y éste dio un largo suspiro antes de dejarse caer pesadamente en uno de los taburetes contra la pared de la esquina. Paseó la visa entre su familia y Harry por un momento muy largo y finalmente dijo:

-Debo advertirles que esto es mucho más peligroso de lo que ustedes se imaginan. Las fuerzas del Señor Oscuro eran mínimas comparadas con esto.

Pasó otro instante de silencio que fue interrumpido por un sorprendido Harry:

-¿Es que acaso no tienen nada que ver con Voldemort los que atacaron esta vez?

-Sí y no. –respondió Malfoy, suspirando nuevamente. Al ver la expectativa en los ojos de los dos jóvenes, continuó: -Él contaba con ellos como su carta más importante, su ataque más fuerte si fallaba todo lo demás. Pero ellos trabajan por sí solos. No tienen un líder, ni un lazo que los ate entre sí, por lo que es difícil discernir quiénes o cuántos son ni cómo se manejan. Entre sí… y ahora, entre nosotros, se hacen llamar _los otros_, porque fueron, son y serán la otra cara del Señor Tenebroso. Se mantienen ocultos y nadie sabía de su existencia hasta que decidieron levantar su poder junto a Él durante la segunda guerra. Entonces todos los mortífagos sabíamos… _sabían _–se corrigió en seguida –que de un momento a otro podían aliar sus fuerzas y vencer todos los obstáculos que se les pusieran por delante. No son gente entrenada y es probable que ni siquiera tengan un objetivo común. Todos se mueven por distintas metas y por motivos de los más variados. Algunos por poder, otros por respeto… la mayoría, por venganza. Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados después de la batalla de Hogwarts. El Señor de las Tinieblas los llamó a pelear a su lado y ellos se negaron rotundamente, porque no es su estilo. Por entonces sus movimientos estaban medidos y se cuidaban muy bien de ocultarse ante el resto del mundo mágico, incluso algunos no se reconocían entre ellos. Cada vez eran más, y créeme –miró a Harry duramente, con una nota de pesar en la voz –te sorprendería saber algunos de sus nombres, conocer algunas de sus historias.

-No lo alcanzo. –murmuró Harry, que hasta entonces se había mantenido de pie, dejándose caer en otro taburete frente a Malfoy, perdido en sus pensamientos. -¿Qué es lo que los hace tan peligrosos si ni siquiera tienen un líder, si ni siquiera están unidos por una meta en común?

-Justamente, eso es lo que los hace un enemigo que temer. –replicó Malfoy, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Pero al ver el desconcierto del joven moreno, se explicó: -El anonimato los mantiene ocultos de todo y de todos, Potter. Es difícil, incluso para ellos mismos, saber cuál es el siguiente paso que darán. Sus grupos trabajan de manera aislada y por su propia cuenta, de modo que son altamente impredecibles. Son tan silenciosos y tan capaces de cualquier cosa que les venga en gana, que ni siquiera se fijan en los intereses de los demás. Como ya te dije, muchos de ellos se mueven por poder. Mueven los hilos en el ambiente en el que se manejan para obtener los más descabellados favores o hacer negocios ilegales, por ejemplo, como si se tratara de una secta o una sociedad dentro de otra. No tienen reglas, no tienen escrúpulos, lo único que tienen realmente en común es el deseo de mantenerse ocultos y sanamente protegidos. Su gloria es silenciosa y disfrutan del éxito de sus acciones dentro de su círculo cerrado, sin revelarse, sin mostrar superioridad como lo hacían Él y sus mortífagos. ¿Lo comprendes ahora? ¿Ves la diferencia?

Harry había captado la esencia de lo dicho, por lo que asintió. Pero todavía tenía muchas preguntas rondándole en la cabeza, y tardó un momento o dos en elegir una sola y formularla correctamente.

-¿Por qué los persiguen a ustedes dos? ¿Por qué quisieron sabotear el juicio?

La madre de Draco se había mantenido callada durante todo ese rato mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus ojos grises sin que nadie lo advirtiera. Estaba tan rígida que su hijo, que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama a pocos centímetros de ella, ni siquiera se había percatado del momento en el que dejó de respirar normalmente para ahogarse en silencioso llanto. Pero al escuchar aquella pregunta se puso rígida y giró la cabeza hacia Harry en un movimiento tan brusco que podría haberse quebrado todos los huesos del cuello. Éste la miró, sorprendido, y esperó a que hablara, pero la mujer nada dijo. Sólo le clavo sus penetrantes ojos grises, idénticos a los del joven sentado a su lado. El señor Malfoy volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Creen que nosotros podíamos hacer lo que estamos haciendo justamente ahora. Contar todo lo que sabemos sobre ellos, dejarlos en evidencia. Venderlos a la justicia a cambio de nuestra libertad.

La mujer rubia dejó escapar un gritito ahogado y miró a su marido con terror. Él no le hizo caso, aunque Harry se la quedó mirando con una mezcla de pena y profunda curiosidad.

-Potter, el hecho es que ellos advirtieron el peligro de que nosotros dijéramos la verdad, aún cuando, honestamente, no teníamos intenciones de hacerlo. –aclaró Lucius de un tirón, intentando mantener el tono monocorde de su voz. -Sabíamos que esto podía llegar a suceder, pero guardábamos esperanzas de que nunca ocurriera. Es evidente que ahora las cosas se les están yendo de las manos, porque actúan de manera sospechosa bajo las propias narices del ministerio. Pero fíjate en lo desconcertados que están todos allí, por no tener ni idea de quién está detrás de todo esto. No tienen un rostro que ponerle al peligro que les acecha. Y ahora que se ha desatado este problema, es posible que se jueguen a todo o nada. –suspiró pesadamente y apartó la vista de las verdes esmeraldas de los ojos de Harry –Me atrevería a decir que podrían intentar levantarse contra el ministerio y tomar de una vez por todas el poder para darse a conocer como los únicos capaces de manejar el mundo mágico a su antojo, tal y como quería mostrarse el Señor Oscuro a sí mismo.

Harry y Draco se horrorizaron en la misma medida, aunque al primero se le notó mucho más. Y era bastante lógico teniendo en cuenta que él era un auror que trabajaba en el ministerio, y que aún a pesar de que algunas de sus "reglas" no iban con sus principios, no podría soportar ver cómo la institución más importante de su mundo caía a los pies de la maldad y las fuerzas oscuras. Draco sencillamente abrió los ojos de par en par y exhaló con fuerza hasta quedar sin aire en sus pulmones. Harry se había puesto repentinamente de pie y caminaba en círculos alrededor de la celda, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de Narcisa, que lo seguía tan nerviosa como él, retorciéndose las manos mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, incontenibles.

-Esto es mucho más grave de lo que imaginaba… -murmuró para sí mismo, aunque todos podían oírlo en aquel reducido espacio. Padre e hijo asintieron con la cabeza en silencio, ambos mirándolo a él. En su cerebro comenzaron a formarse las distintas tácticas y estrategias que su departamento podría utilizar para dar con ellos y evitar la catástrofe, pero a cada nueva idea escuchaba el eco de la conversación que acababan de tener en donde aparecía una falla que podía frustrarle los planes y poner a toda la gente que trabajaba con él en verdadero peligro. –No tienen un líder, no tienen un punto fuerte, pero tampoco tienen uno débil. –enumeró –Trabajan ocultos y se mantienen dispersos o en grupos. Sus objetivos no son claros…

Malfoy lo dejó pensar y darle vueltas al asunto por otro rato mientras paseaba la mirada entre su mujer, todavía llorosa, su hijo, reflexivo y ceñudo, y Harry, que no había cesado de caminar nerviosamente de un lado a otro. Se habría hundido en sus propios pensamientos cuando escuchó que Harry le hablaba directamente a él.

-Greengrass. –el joven hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar, atando cabos. –Greengrass es uno de ellos.

Malfoy asintió.

-Y estaba en el juicio. –agregó, comenzando a sentir cómo todo encajaba. –Tuvo que haber tenido algo que ver. Por eso huyó despavorido cuando todos se iban.

Para sorpresa de Harry, y también de Draco, Narcisa se puso repentinamente de pie y lo enfrentó con resolución. Su marido puso una expresión de profundo fastidio mientras la oía exclamar, con la voz entrecortada:

-Ese hombre no tuvo nada que ver con el saboteo del juicio. Lysander Greengrass esperaba que nosotros obtuviéramos nuestra libertad. –Draco, que estaba tan sorprendido como Harry ante aquella reacción inesperada, apresó la muñeca de su madre entre sus manos y se puso de pie para mirarla a los ojos mientras le hablaba.

-Greengrass sólo quería que _tú _fueras libre. Y siempre me pareció un tipo extremadamente sospechoso. ¿Por qué tiene interés en que ustedes salgan de la cárcel? ¿Por qué se interesa en… -rápidamente pensó en una palabra para decir antes de que se formara una laguna en su argumento, y agrego en un susurro muy bajo –en mi?

A su madre las pupilas se le dilataron y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Se dejó caer en el borde de la cama otra vez y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando su marido la interrumpió, cortante:

-Narcisa, no es momento para eso. –miró a su hijo, resuelto a no darle tiempo para pedir explicaciones de nada, y añadió: -Greengrass sí fue y es uno de ellos. Tiene negocios sucios y un historial mucho más negro del que puedas imaginarte. Pero lo que dice tu madre es cierto, y probablemente _los otros_ hayan actuado en contra de su propósito, sin siquiera advertirle de lo que iban a hacer. –miró a Harry esta vez –Ya ves de lo que son capaces.

-Tiene que haber una forma de interceptarlos antes de que todo empeore. –repuso éste, todavía pensando en la posibilidad de que tomaran el ministerio de un momento a otro.

-La hay. –afirmó Malfoy, y le pidió que se sentara con un gesto de la mano. El chico obedeció, impaciente, y se lo quedó mirando. –Puedo decirte aquí y ahora mismo los nombres de todos los que conocí, algunos puntos de reunión que supe que tenían, las actividades a las que están involucrados, sus puntos débiles…y los fuertes.

Repentinamente entusiasmado, Harry se inclinó un poco más sobre el banco en el que se había sentado, para escuchar mejor. Draco miraba de uno a otro con un repentino acceso de sospecha en la cara, olvidando momentáneamente aquello que su madre no había alcanzado a decirle. Pero Malfoy padre carraspeó para aclarar la garganta y dijo, con el tono frío de siempre:

-Te voy a pedir algo a cambio.

-¡Papá! –exclamó el joven rubio, saltando de su silla con sincero enfado. Miró a su padre y una chispa de furia le cruzó los ojos mientras hablaba atropelladamente, apretando los dientes. –No estás en situación de pedir nada a cambio de nada. Suficiente ayuda te ha dado Potter, ¿quieres tener _más deudas_ con él? –esperaba una contestación de su padre, que no parecía arrepentido de lo que acababa de decir, cuando sintió la mano de Harry en el hombro. Se había puesto de pie e intentaba tranquilizarlo.

-Está bien, Draco, ya imagino lo que tu padre desea. –haciendo caso omiso al hecho de que lo había llamado por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo por su nombre de pila, el joven Slytherin lo miró con sorpresa y una pizca de disgusto, no alcanzando a comprender su actitud relajada e impasible. Harry lo advirtió, pero miró a su padre al hablar. –No puedo asegurarte la libertad ahora mismo, y mucho menos sin un juicio. Pero puedo hablar con el Ministro y exigirle una libertad condicional, siempre y cuando te comprometas a trabajar conmigo para oponer la resistencia a los otros… y hasta que se reabra la causa que se cerró hoy y podamos hacer esto de una forma más… legal.

-De acuerdo. –aceptó rápidamente el señor Malfoy, poniéndose de pie y estirando la mano hacia él con firmeza. Harry la estrechó intentando reprimir una sonrisa y miró a Draco, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y una leve sensación de deja vu. Se estaba repitiendo ante sus ojos una especie de contrato mágico del que él mismo había sido parte contratante apenas unos meses atrás y que se había pactado en una habitación del hospital San Mungo a pocas horas de la navidad. Sintió la mano de su madre deslizarse por su brazo hasta entrelazar los dedos con los suyos, dándole un tirón para llamar su atención. La miró a los ojos, y no vio en ellos sorpresa, pero sí una gran mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Sorpresa, anhelo, miedo y turbación en las negras pupilas de Narcisa enmarcadas en ese cuadro celeste idéntico a las orbes de sus propios ojos. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para ella en el momento en que su padre y el que había sido su archienemigo en el colegio se soltaban las manos y este último esbozaba una ligera sonrisa. Habían llegado a un acuerdo que ahora sería muy difícil de romper.

Apenas diez minutos después ambos jóvenes caminaban en silencio hacia las puertas de hierro de la prisión de Azkaban para salir al constante frío de la intemperie sobre la roca en el mar, después de que el moreno prometiera con convicción que al día siguiente volvería con una orden de excarcelación y una escolta de seguridad para mantenerlos protegidos ante cualquier ataque. Cuando recuperaron sus varitas y volvieron a mirarse después de un rato largo de estar sumido cada uno en sus pensamientos, Harry sonrió ampliamente y dijo:

-Es esto lo que querías. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-No esperaba que fuera de esta forma... –soltó Draco, aturdido. Harry se echó a reír. -¿Qué? –inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

-Has pasado mucho tiempo con Pansy y los asuntos legales ya se te han metido en la cabeza. Ahora eres un chico que busca hacer lo correcto.

Draco tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa que pugnaba por esbozarse sobre sus labios. Cerró los ojos en el momento en que desaparecían al mismo tiempo para dirigirse nuevamente a Grimmauld Place, intentando prepararse mentalmente para lo que tendría que enfrentar en cuanto llegaran. Sabía que se le venía una grande con Pansy y no le entusiasmaba demasiado enfrentarla estando enojada.

A pesar de que tuvo que hechizar la puerta para abrirla, Draco logró entrar en la habitación para hablar con Pansy después de media hora de intentarlo por las buenas primero, y luego a golpes. Harry escuchó parte de la "conversación" a través de los gritos que ella le profería al Slytherin, contento de no estar en su lugar. Mientras escribía una nueva carta para Ginny diciéndole que lamentaba no poder reunirse con ella en Hogsmeade ese fin de semana, sonreía apostando consigo mismo cuánto tiempo más podría durar la pelea y si Draco bajaría las escaleras con un ojo morado o no. Para su suerte, pensó, él mismo le había dado el arma que el joven rubio utilizaría para calmar los ánimos.

-¡Escúchame, por favor! –suplicó Draco, harto ya del mal humor de su compañera, que después de haberle arrojado una lluvia de almohadones para que se marchara, se había resignado a darle la espalda para pasarlo olímpicamente por alto mientras se cepillaba el cabello con parsimonia frente al espejo de la cómoda. No sólo nunca la había visto tan enojada, sino que pocas veces antes había tratado con mujeres tan susceptibles. Él sabía que Pansy no era así, pero pensó que tal vez había tocado una parte profunda de su orgullo cuando le negó que los acompañara a Azkaban. Y aunque hacía un gran esfuerzo por comprenderla, no podía evitar que el instinto Slytherin saliera a flote en medio de aquella discusión, por lo que él mismo se había obligado a bajar el volumen de su voz para no discutir hasta el amanecer. –Si me oyeras, te lo contaría todo de…

-NO quiero escucharte. –replicó ella ácidamente, sin mirarlo. –Si hay algo que necesite saber, lo averiguaré por mi cuenta.

-No puedes estar enfada por esto el resto de tu vida. –contestó el con ironía, utilizando las mismas palabras que ella había usado para con él en una ocasión que ahora le parecía muy lejana.

-No me pongas a prueba. –respondió ella, sagaz.

-Pansy…

-Cállate.

-No me mandes a callar.

-No me obligues a hacerlo.

-¡Bueno, basta! Si no lo quieres saber, no te lo diré. –se enfurruñó el, llegando hasta el tope de su paciencia. Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió de un tirón para salir. Pero entonces recordó, y dijo, con astucia: -Potter me ha dicho que tiene un encargo para ti. Pero dado que estás negada a escucharme, quizá quieras preguntárselo a él directamente.

Harry, que había oído perfectamente aquellas palabras, se apresuró a recoger el pergamino, la pluma y el tintero que estaba utilizando para escribir la epístola de Ginny, y subió corriendo lo más silenciosamente que pudo las escaleras hacia el rellano del primer piso. Se escondió en su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave mientras oía a Draco bajar las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. Apenas unos minutos más tarde, oyó que tocaban su puerta. No contestó. Sabía que Pansy había picado, así que sonrió mientras encendía unas cuantas velas para iluminar el cuarto, donde estaba dispuesto a permanecer hasta que aquellos dos solucionaran sus problemas. Esperaba no tener que pasarse encerrado el resto de la noche.

Mientras esperaba a que Kreacher terminara de preparar el sándwich que se había ofrecido a hacerle sentado a la mesa de la cocina, Draco oyó a Pansy entrar y sentarse también, aunque a una distancia prudente de él, cuatro sillas más allá. No la miró y evitó sonreír entre dientes para no echarle más leña al fuego. Esperó a que ella dijera algo, pero se mantuvo callada mientras saboreaba su sándwich. Finalmente, cuando estaba a punto de acabárselo, vio cómo se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la alacena mientras le hablaba sin mirarlo.

-Potter se acostó temprano.

Esta vez Draco se permitió sonreír abiertamente, aprovechando que ella le daba la espalda. Vio como sacaba un trozo de chocolate de Honeydukes de un gran paquete en la alacena y la vio ponerse en puntillas para alcanzar los trastos del estante más alto, pero sus dedos apenas rozaban las manijas de la puerta. Sin decir nada, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta para ella, apenas alzándose sobre sus talones, para alcanzarle el jarro que buscaba. Estaba comprobando qué tan cerca le permitía acercarse a ella, y le gustó corroborar que no se apartó cuando, como sin querer, rozó su brazo después de dejar la olla de acero sobre la mesada de la cocina, a su alcance. Pensó que se podía permitir el lujo de jugar un poco con ella, de modo que esperó a que dijera algo mientras se apoyaba despreocupadamente en la mesada de granito, observándola ir a por leche y poniéndola a calentar sobre la hornalla con una cerilla, porque no llevaba consigo la varita. Hundió un buen trozo de chocolate en la leche caliente y se puso a revolver con una cuchara de madera.

-¿No me vas a decir qué es lo que te pidió que hiciera? –inquirió finalmente, frunciendo el ceño e intentando ocultar su enorme curiosidad. Draco reprimió otra vez la sonrisa altanera.

-No me lo has preguntado.

Ella lanzó un bufido y volvió a poner su atención en el chocolate. Cuando la leche alcanzó el espesor que le gustaba, la quitó del fuego y la sirvió en una taza. Se sentó en una de las sillas y automáticamente Draco se sentó a su lado, pensando que tal vez no debía jugar con fuego mucho tiempo.

-Quiere que redactes un nuevo pedido de excarcelación y lo hagas sellar por el jefe de tu departamento para llevárselo al ministro.

-¿Uno nuevo? –no pudo evitar alzar las cejas con sorpresa, olvidando momentáneamente su enojo. Esperó a que Draco contestara llevándose la taza humeante a los labios y bebiendo un pequeño sorbito. Se relamió inconscientemente y él le arrebató la taza de las manos, lo que la tomó por sorpresa.

-No hagas eso. –Pansy esbozó una ligera sonrisa, pero volvió a ponerse seria en seguida. –Potter va a hablar con Kingsley para darles una libertad condicional a mis padres.

Esta vez la curiosidad de ella fue más lejos que todo el enojo que había acumulado durante aquellas horas de la tarde. Alzó ambas cejas y le preguntó a qué se debía todo aquello. Gustoso de haber logrado una tregua, por lo menos hasta que recordara la causa de su enojo, Draco le contó todo lo que había sucedido en Azkaban y ella escuchó atentamente, mientras terminaban de beberse el chocolate caliente entre los dos. Al final, la taza estaba vacía sobre la mesa y ella se había puesto de pie para preparar más. Draco la seguía con la mirada mientras ella revolvía la olla, pensativa. Cuando regresó a la mesa para volver a servirse traía otra taza para él, lo que hizo que él supiera que había ganado la pequeña batalla.

-¿Crees que Greengrass haya advertido el peligro y se haya ocultado? –preguntó cuando volvió a sentarse junto a él. Draco se encogió de hombros. –Tal vez deberías averiguarlo. Es probable que Potter quiera ir a buscarlo por su propia cuenta… hace semanas que lo tiene entre ceja y ceja, y ahora tiene un excelente motivo para mandarlo a la cárcel.

-Él sabrá lo que tiene que hacer. –como Pansy lo miraba sin comprender su actitud evasiva, se explicó: -Realmente no me interesa lo que pueda pasarle a ese hombre. Lo detesto profundamente, pero en este momento, me da igual si va a no va a Azkaban.

Eso era, en lo fundamental, completamente cierto. A él realmente le daba lo mismo si el padre de Astoria terminaba preso, muerto o prófugo, porque no tenía planeado relacionarse con esa familia nunca más, dijeran lo que dijesen sus padres. Explicarle todo eso a Pansy hubiera sido realmente engorroso e innecesario, por lo que optó por hacerse el desentendido del tema. Pero ella insistió:

-Deberías averiguarlo y hacerle las cosas más fáciles a Potter. Después de todos los favores que te ha hecho, creo que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por él.

-No quiero ir a esa casa. –se quejó, mirando hacia otro lado para no mirarla a los ojos y que ella viera que en verdad pensaba que tenía razón. –Es probable que se haya fugado, volvería con las manos vacías.

-Hazlo, Draco. No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer tú mientras tanto? –inquirió él, sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar lo que había sucedido la última vez que él había pisado la mansión Greengrass.

-Yo tengo mi propio encargo. –lo miró y sonrió sutilmente, comprendiendo el sentido de su preocupación. -¿Te preocupa mi seguridad otra vez? Haré lo que se me encargó y luego volveré aquí. ¿O acaso no puedo ir a mi propio trabajo sola?

_Hace un mes que dejaste de ir sola al trabajo_, pensó Draco, mordiéndose el labio. Pero tuvo que reconocer que ella tenía razón y que si seguía discutiendo sólo ganaría otra gran pelea, así que se resignó a asentir con la cabeza. Ella ensanchó su sonrisa saboreando la victoria y se puso de pie para lavar las tazas. Draco salió al salón y la esperó para subir las escaleras hasta la habitación que compartían. Se sorprendió cuando la vio con un gran trozo de chocolate en las manos.

-¿Tienes apetito? –preguntó, señalando divertido la golosina. Ella se sonrojó, comprendiendo que había comido mucho, pero entrecerró los ojos y contestó:

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Hacía dos días que se me antojaba chocolate. ¡Y este esta riquísimo! –acto seguido le sacó la lengua y comenzó a subir los escalones de dos en dos, con Draco pisándole los talones.

* * *

**Mi escena favorita, si no en todo el fic, al menos en estos últimos capítulos, es el encuentro entre Rabastan y Greengrass. El hecho de que él renuncie a la magia es para mí todo lo valioso que hay en su alma. Su actitud se lleva toda la gloria. Si yo fuera quien tomara la decisión, le daría un pase directo al paraíso sólo por eso.  
Supongo que ya tendrán una idea bastante clara de cuál es el panorama del siguiente capítulo, así que no voy a ahondar en detalles. Tengo que trasladarlo a la pc, porque lo tengo manuscrito, así que puede que tarde un tiempo. Quizá lo termine y lo publique antes de la noche buena.**

Por si no hago a tiempo, quiero desearles una hermosa navidad. Ojalá pasen unas lindas fiestas y terminen el año con alegría para encarar el 2009 con entusiasmo. El resumen de mi 2008 es un poco desalentador, sobre todo este último trimestre. Pasaron muchas cosas que me gustaría olvidar... pero soy optimista, y espero que el próximo año traiga mejores noticias para mi. Y es lo mismo que deseo para ustedes, alegría y felicidad.

Una vez más, les agradezco los reviews. ¡Casi cuarenta! Es como para el infarto. Me llena de alegría.  
Una breve respuesta a cada uno:  
Sandrisukar, pronto, muy pronto, Draco se verá obligado a revelar su pequeño secreto. Va a ser un momento culminante entre ellos. Pero primero hay algo que él mismo tiene que saber. Ya lo verás.  
Silvers Draco: ¡Es inevitable! Ponerle las cosas complicadas a los Malfoy es tan tentador... pero ya ves que Lysander pronto va a tener su merecido. Sé que te vas a regodear de gozo cuando leas lo que tengo planeado para él, ajaja.

Felices fiestas para todos! Mil, no, medio millón de besos! 


	25. Tenemos que hablar

**Capítulo 25:**** Tenemos que hablar**

Al día siguiente la actividad comenzó temprano en Grimmauld Place. Harry salió de su habitación sigiloso, agudizando el oído para intentar corroborar si la discusión de la noche anterior había acabado o seguía en pie. Se alegró al comprobar que la pequeña batalla estaba terminada cuando entró en la cocina y vio a Pansy ayudando a Kreacher con el desayuno, canturreando alegremente mientras Draco leía la edición de _El profeta_ del día, ambos ya preparados para salir a hacer sus actividades. Se sentó, reprimiendo una sonrisa, frente a su rubio acompañante, que sin decir una palabra separó la primera plana del periódico matutino y la deslizó hasta él por la mesa. Harry tomó el papel, imaginando de antemano lo que vendría. Las palabras saltaron en seguida hasta sus ojos.

_INSOLITO SECUESTRO DE UN FUNCIONARIO DEL MINISTERIO_

_El presidente de la Suprema Corte del Wizengamot, Jacob Morgan, de 64 años de edad, fue secuestrado ayer por la tarde durante un receso que se llevó a cabo en el juicio de la renombrada y problemática familia Malfoy. Sabido por todos es que el matrimonio de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy esperaba la resolución del fallo que, se estimaba, sólo tendría dos posibles respuestas: la libertad o la cadena perpetua en Azkaban. El juicio parecía estar marchando a su favor cuando el incidente obligó al tribunal a abandonar la sala y comenzar la búsqueda del funcionario raptado, que en estos momentos se encuentra en manos de los especialistas de Investigación y Rastreo del ministerio de la magia y el Departamento de Aurores. Dado que es la primera vez que sucede algo así en los límites colindantes de la institución más importante de la hechicería en Inglaterra, actualmente todos los dedos señalan a los propios acusados, que podrían estar emparentados con gente del exterior. Aunque por otro lado, resulta claro que tomar una decisión tan precipitada no sería conveniente para ellos si se confirmaran los rumores de que la balanza estaba a su favor esta vez. _

_Los ex mortífagos han sido vueltos a enviar a Azkaban de manera provisional y hasta que pueda levantarse nuevamente el caso. Mientras tanto, las especulaciones… (continúa en página 5)_

El pelinegro arrojó la tapa del diario a un lado con frustración. Draco lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Pansy se acercó a ellos con varios platos rebosantes de comida y los dispuso rápidamente antes de sentarse junto a Draco para engullir sus waffles con miel. No había abierto la boca para otra cosa más que para comer mientras Draco la observaba de perfil, maravillado por la cantidad de comida que estaba consumiendo desde la noche anterior. Harry no prestaba atención a ninguno de los dos, sumido en sus pensamientos. Después de unos quince minutos de absoluto silencio, finalmente la chica abrió la boca sin llevarse el tenedor a los labios.

-¿Crees que puedas encontrarte conmigo en el ministerio cerca de las diez, Harry?

-¿Cómo? –preguntó, distraído. Ella repitió la pregunta con amabilidad. –Ah, sí. Claro, por supuesto. ¿Para qué? –Pansy frunció el ceño.

-Para llevarle el pedido de excarcelación al ministro y que seas tú mismo quien le explique la situación.

-Está bien –concedió Harry, y miró a Draco por encima de su taza de café mientras se la acercaba a la boca. -¿Qué vas a hacer tú? ¿Vendrás conmigo al ministerio y luego a Azkaban para trasladar a tus padres? 

Draco negó con la cabeza, mientras Pansy lo observaba con un matiz de orgullo en los chispeantes ojos negros.

-No creo que llegue a tiempo para ese horario. Voy a ir a la mansión Greengrass a corroborar que esa rata de alcantarilla se escabulló después de lo de ayer.

-Oh, eso es una gran idea. –afirmó el moreno, asintiendo con la cabeza, aunque no parecía muy entusiasmado. –Te haré llegar una lechuza en cuanto tus padres lleguen a casa, no te preocupes.

-¿Los traerás aquí? –inquirió el rubio, sorprendido. Harry rió brevemente, imaginando la escena.

-No, los llevaré a la mansión Malfoy, que es donde deben estar. –vio que Draco hacía una mueca extraña con los labios y creyó comprender el sentido de su preocupación. –No te preocupes, allí también estarán seguros. Yo mismo me encargaré de poner un surtido de barreras alrededor de la casa para que sólo un grupo selecto de gente pueda pasar. Además, es probable que el ministerio nos obligue a apostar una guardia civil, al menos por un tiempo.

-Claro… lo comprendo. Ex convictos.

-Sólo será hasta que les den el fallo definitivo. Y para entonces, espero que las aguas estén mas tranquilas. Mientras tanto así nos aseguraremos de que no habrá peligro, porque no podrán recibir ataques externos.

Draco asintió sin decir nada. Acabaron de desayunar en silencio y Pansy se puso de pie de un salto para juntar todos los platos sucios. Harry subió a su habitación y se alistó para salir rumbo al ministerio mientras Draco se distraía calzándose los zapatos, que había dejado junto a la silla mientras desayunaba, escuchando a Pansy cantar acompañando el sonido del agua que corría en el lavabo.

-_I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to gife, and I'll survive..._

-Se te ve muy animada esta mañana. –señaló, divertido, mientras se apoyaba en la mesada de granito con los brazos cruzados. Ella le echó una mirada alegre sin dejar de cantar y cuando estuvo distraído le tiró un poco de agua a la cara, tomándolo por sorpresa y soltando una carcajada. Incluso Kreacher, que estaba manteniendo un precario equilibrio sobre un banquito de madera para secar los platos que ella iba lavando con un trapo limpio, dejó escapar una leve risita entre dientes. Draco se cobró su venganza acercándose velozmente por detrás y apoyándole la mejilla húmeda de agua fría en la nuca al tiempo que le apresaba las manos para evitar que se moviera o lo mojara de nuevo. Ella dio un respingo, sobresaltada, y lo miró con sorpresa simulando enfado, aunque aquello le divertía.

-¡Vas a mojar mi blusa, Draco, y tengo que trabajar todo el día con ella!

-Cierto. Sería extraño, aunque entretenido, que trabajaras desnuda. –bromeó el rubio, soltándole las muñecas y girándose para quedar enfrentados. Pansy aún tenía las manos húmedas, por lo que las sostuvo en alto, como una rehén, mientras él la miraba a los ojos, acercándose peligrosamente a su boca. Pero cuando su mirada se desvió a sus labios apenas entreabiertos, listos para recibirlo, soltó una risita aguda y se alejó un poco, riendo entre dientes.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –inquirió ella, confundida.

-Tienes… restos de tu desayuno -contestó Draco, burlándose de ella, que entrecerró los ojos y buscó una servilleta para limpiarse, molesta. Mientras se secaba las manos con el mismo paño, se relamió inconscientemente y Draco dejó de reír al instante, mirándola repentinamente con un renovado deseo.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no hicieras eso.

-¿Qué cosa? –cayó en la cuenta después de preguntar, y sin esperar una respuesta, volvió a pasar la lengua por sus propios labios con más lentitud y sensualidad. -¿Eso?

Draco la apretó contra sí mismo y esta vez sí la besó con una pasión mal contenida, separando sus labios para meterse de lleno en su boca sin reparos, mientras sus manos viajaban hasta su cintura, estrechándola con fuerza. Ella no se negó al contacto y se dejó llevar por la misma energía, hundiendo una mano en su cabello y rodeándolo por la espalda con la otra. Después de unos momentos de acalorado contacto ambos pechos clamaban por aire, por lo que el joven se alejó de su boca sólo para respirar una bocanada de oxígeno y descender con besos hacia su cuello, arrancándole a ella un suspiro entrecortado en el que claramente pudo oír su nombre.

-Eres deliciosa. –murmuró, todavía con los labios adheridos a la porción de piel que quedaba a la vista con la camiseta ejecutiva que Pansy llevaba puesta. Sintió que ella se estremecía pegada a su pecho e hizo un rápido movimiento para cambiar de posición, dejándola a ella apoyada en el borde de la mesada y colocándose entre sus piernas. Con una mano en su cadera y la otra en la mejilla, volvió a besarla en profundidad, a un ritmo cada vez más frenético y desesperado… hasta que alguien a sus espaldas carraspeó sonoramente y lo hizo dar un brinco hacia atrás. Los rostros de ambos adquirieron una tonalidad borravino mientras Harry se descostillaba de risa en la entrada de la cocina, divertido por haberlos pillado en una situación tan incómoda.

-Veo que se han reconciliado. –sus palabras sonaron más a una afirmación que a una pregunta, pero ninguno de los dos le contestó. –Me alegra que así sea, porque planeaba echarlos de esta casa si seguían gritándose como lo hicieron ayer noche. –soltó otra carcajada y agregó: -Los gritos del cuadro de la señora Black eran una canción de cuna al lado de ustedes.

Pansy, colorada como un tomate, esperó a que acabara de reírse para hablar.

-¿Quieres que salgamos juntos? Yo ya estoy lista.

-Claro, por supuesto. Dame un momento que busco mi abrigo. En Azkaban siempre hace mucho frío… -le guiñó un ojo y agregó, con picardía: -Te espero en el salón, para que puedan despedirse.

Se fue, todavía riendo, y su risa resultó contagiosa para los dos Slytherin, que se miraron sonriendo con el mismo grado de complicidad. Pansy se acercó a Draco nuevamente con paso seductor, andando como una reina sobre sus altísimos tacos de charol azul petróleo, y apenas necesitó alzar un poco la cabeza para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

-Luego acabamos con esto, tigre. El deber me llama.

Acto seguido, dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta de la cocina siguiendo a Harry, tarareando otra vez la misma canción de antes. Draco se mordió el labio inferior para no reírse mientras la observaba partir. Se quedó un largo rato más en la cocina sin mucho por hacer, sólo para terminar de leer el periódico, y finalmente salió a la habitación para recoger su varita y aparecerse en el primer destino que tenía prefijado para su día, que era, a su vez, el menos deseado. Suspiró fuertemente antes de tocar con la punta de la varita la negra e impoluta reja de hierro, esperando a que alguno de los elfos domésticos de Greengrass le abriera las puertas de lo que podía ser un perfecto mal día.

Tal y como esperaba que sucediera, a poco de haber guardado nuevamente la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica apareció ante sus ojos el mismo elfo doméstico de la última vez. Lo observó por un momento muy largo con evidente desconfianza, sin acercarse a la reja, entornando los ojos e intentando identificarlo.

-Soy Draco Malfoy y vengo a hablar con Greengrass. –aclaró Draco, molesto porque el elfo no lo reconociera. El elfo dio un paso inseguro hacia delante, pero no abrió la reja.

-El amo no se encuentra en casa. –Draco esperaba estas palabras, pero no se dejó intimidar por el tono cortante del asistente. Se inclinó un poco, sin dejar de mantener su porte airado y autoritario, y preguntó:

-¿Está la señora Greengrass en casa? Quiero cruzar con ella unas palabras.

Mascullando por lo bajo, el viejo elfo tocó la reja apenas con la yema de uno de sus largos y arrugados dedos y ésta se abrió de manera automática, dándole paso. Draco siguió a la criatura por el sendero de piedra rojiza hacia el interior de la casa. Cuando cruzaron la puerta y entraron en el salón, Draco se detuvo de golpe. El elfo continuó su camino hacia las escaleras para buscar a su ama sin volverse a mirarlo.

-Astoria. –susurró el joven rubio, tomado completamente por sorpresa. No por su presencia allí, lo cual no tendría sentido teniendo en cuenta que estaba en su casa; sino porque la joven estaba sentada en el sillón con las piernas recogidas, apoyando el mentón en las rodillas y mirando sin ver hacia un punto fijo en la pared. Parecía reducida en su tamaño desde la última vez que la había visto, y presentaba un aspecto lamentable, pálido y ojeroso, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas todavía húmedas de llorar. Draco se acercó torpemente hasta ella, y cuando entró en su campo de visión, la muchacha alzó la cabeza. Por un momento, pareció aceptar su visita; pero al instante siguiente el color de sus ojos oscuros inundados en lágrimas se ocultó tras un velo de amargura. Se puso de pie de un salto.

-¡Tú…! ¿Cómo te atreves a pisar esta casa? –metió la mano rápidamente en uno de sus bolsillos delanteros y sacó la varita, apuntándolo directamente al pecho. Draco levantó ambos brazos rápidamente y tartamudeó una respuesta.

-He venido… a hablar con tu… padre.

-¡Mi padre…! ¡No te hagas el desentendido Malfoy, sé que tu tienes algo que ver con lo que le sucedió! –exclamó ella, fuera de sí, dando un paso hacia delante al mismo tiempo en que él retrocedía torpemente.

-No sé de qué estás hablando. –se defendió el joven, y aunque no era del todo una mentira, Astoria no le creyó. –No sé dónde está y no tuve nada que ver con lo que sea que le haya pasado. La última vez que lo vi fue en el juicio de mis padres antes de que secuestraran al magistrado.

Apenas había acabado de pronunciar estas palabras cuando ella bajó la varita y se llevó ambas manos a la cara, intentando cubrirse el rostro mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía en ahogados sollozos. Todavía sorprendido y sin saber qué hacer, él dio un paso dubitativo hacia ella, sin tener la seguridad de que no fuera a intentar atacarlo de nuevo. Ella no se movió, sino que continuó ahogándose en lágrimas tras sus temblorosas manos blancas como el papel. Draco se tomó un momento para observarla mejor y vio que llevaba puesta una túnica arrugada, y tenía el cabello desordenado. Todo el conjunto le daba un aspecto increíblemente frágil que él no hubiera esperado de una joven como ella. Se acercó otro paso y levantó la mano lentamente hasta posarla en su hombro, sin saber qué decir. Entonces ella se limpió las lágrimas bruscamente y se apartó a un lado, mirándolo con odio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Draco estuvo tentado de resoplar con impaciencia, pero en su lugar se mordió el labio para reprimir una sarta de insultos hacia ella. A pesar de su aspecto desgreñado y su estado lamentable, todavía le engendraba una sensación de rechazo muy particular; imaginaba que estaba estrechamente ligada a su apellido y su linaje.

-Tranquilízate, por favor. Sólo quiero saber qué sucedió con tu padre.

Ella frunció la nariz por un momento, las comisuras de sus labios temblaban.

-Se fue ayer durante la mañana, y aún… no ha regresado. –su voz se quebró hacia el final de la frase, pero inspiró fuertemente, inflando el pecho para continuar hablando. –No sabemos dónde esta y no ha respondido a los llamados de mi madre. –repentinamente, se acercó nuevamente a su visitante en dos zancadas y lo tomó por las solapas de la camisa, tirando de ellas con desesperación. –Tu tienes que saber lo que sucedió… ¡tienes que saber dónde está! ¡Dímelo, Malfoy!

En ese momento Draco comprendió la falla que había en esa conversación. Él comprendía que Lysander Greengrass había escapado de la sala del Wizengamot únicamente para ocultarse del ministerio, porque existía la posibilidad de que sus padres soltaran la lengua y dijeran todo lo que sabían acerca de él y _los otros_, tal y como sucedió. Pero ella no parecía estar al tanto de todo aquello. Por el tono de su voz y la urgencia de sus palabras, por lo errático de sus movimientos y el vacío de su mirada, supo que la joven no comprendía ni la mitad de las cosas que él asumía como ciertas y confirmadas. Se apiadó de ella y dibujó un rictus amargo en sus labios, pensando que tal vez había llegado la hora de darle una explicación razonable a lo que estaba sucediendo, porque evidentemente nadie más iba a dársela. De un momento a otro la orden de rastreo de Harry Potter sería puesta en marcha en el ministerio y había muchas probabilidades de que el padre de Astoria terminara tras las rejas. Con un movimiento rápido, Draco levantó los brazos hasta tomar entre las suyas las manos de Astoria y soltarlas de su agarre; dejándola perpleja al conducirla con decisión hacia el despacho de su padre. Abrió la puerta de un empujón y la hizo pasar cerrando tras de sí.

-Siéntate. –ordenó, como si se tratara de su propia casa. Ella se dejó caer en un sofá que estaba junto al escritorio, porque aunque su voluntad hubiera sido replicar algo o gritarle algún improperio, le fallaban las fuerzas por las horas que había pasado en vela esperando algún indicio de su padre. Él se quedó de pie junto a ella con la cabeza gacha, sin quitar sus orbes azules de los ojos de ella. –Escúchame todo lo que voy a decirte y no me interrumpas. Será la única y la mejor versión que te den de los hechos en mucho tiempo, pero tienes que estar preparada para lo que va a suceder, ¿entiendes?

El tono de su voz rayaba la amabilidad, pero seguía siendo frío y cortante. Astoria asintió enérgicamente, ávida de información.

-Tu padre pertenece a… una orden, una especie de secta de maleantes que trabajan por cuenta propia desde tiempos de Voldemort. –vio y oyó como ella se llevaba ambas manos a la boca, ahogando un gritito de terror ante la mención de aquel nombre que incluso él mismo, en situaciones normales, no se permitía pronunciar. No le hizo caso, y continuó: -Ellos son los responsables del secuestro del miembro del tribunal. –vio que ella abría la boca para protestar, pero la acalló alzando una mano y mirándola severamente. –No, escúchame. El estaba interesado en el juicio porque _ellos _pensaban que mis padres podían delatarlos, si les daban la oportunidad. Han intentado sabotear el juicio, pero sólo se han expuesto a sí mismos. Tu padre sabía que los míos podían sumar dos más dos y relacionar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, de modo que escapó y es probable que ahora esté manteniéndose oculto por temor a que lo involucren a él con _los otros_, que así es como se llaman entre sí.

-No puede ser… -murmuró Astoria, mesándose los cabellos con nerviosismo cuando él hizo una pausa. Se frotó los ojos una vez más intentando contener las lágrimas y luego alzó la mirada. –Estás mintiéndome. No puede ser cierto. –reclamó en un tono más alto, aunque sus palabras sonaron huecas, sin convicción.

-Es la verdad, y pronto vas a corroborarlo por ti misma. –replicó, sin importarle la dureza con que se estaba dirigiendo a ella, aún a pesar de ser completamente consciente de la manera en que ella reaccionaba ante sus provocaciones y su frío sarcasmo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó bruscamente, clavándole sus ojos oscuros en el rostro.

-Hoy mismo el ministerio abrirá una causa en contra de tu padre y saldrán a buscarlo hasta dar con él. Pronto se sabrá lo que ha hecho anteriormente. Cuando se descubran todos los negocios sucios en los que se haya visto involucrado, es probable que le den unos cuantos años en Azkaban.

-¡NO! –aulló Astoria, poniéndose de pie de un salto. -¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No puede ser cierto!

-Yo no voy a hacer nada, eso que te quede claro. –la tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó levemente, reclamando toda su atención. –Es la justicia la que va a actuar ahora.

-Tu no puedes… _tienes _que impedirlo.

Por un momento, Draco abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por la forma en que ella parecía rogarle. La soltó de su agarre, dejando caer los brazos, laxos, junto a su propio cuerpo. Pero al instante siguiente soltó una fría carcajada que resonó en las paredes de la habitación y a ella le provocó un escalofrío, su cuerpo temblando de rabia mientras cerraba sus manos en puños tan fuerte, que se hería las palmas con las uñas. Haciendo gala una vez más de su arrogancia y su frialdad, Draco volvió a hablar sin sentir un ápice de lástima por su angustia.

-¿Crees que voy a hacer algo para impedirlo? Estás equivocada. –negó con la cabeza esbozando una ligera y maligna sonrisa. –Tenías razón, Astoria, cuando me dijiste que sólo pretendía aprovecharme de la supuesta ayuda que me brindaba tu padre. Pero ¿sabes qué? No quiero su dinero, no quiero su poder, no me interesa nada que pueda darme. Lo único que quiero es verlo tras las rejas. Y, de paso, anular nuestro estúpido compromiso.

Ella dio un respingo ante estas últimas palabras y dio un paso hacia atrás, tambaleándose ligeramente. Pero entonces se irguió sobre sus talones, todavía con la desesperación cruzándole el rostro, y volvió a acercarse a él con repentina fiereza.

-No hay forma de anular el compromiso, ¿acaso todavía no lo sabes?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? –inquirió, confundido. Ella no dijo nada, y por un largo instante se quedó de pie frente a él, enfrentándolo sólo con la mirada, en la medida en que la misma maligna y petulante sonrisa que él había esbozado se fijaba en su rostro, tan Slytherin como el de él.

-¡No lo sabes! –exclamó, intentando sonar repentinamente divertida por su ignorancia, aunque Draco pudo notar el matiz de amargura en sus palabras. -¿No te lo han dicho todavía tus padres?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Astoria soltó una seca carcajada, tal y como lo había hecho él, sin apartarle los ojos de encima. Ahora sus pupilas brillaban con odio y algo parecido a la frustración, descolocándolo totalmente.

-Es evidente que tus padres no te contaron la verdadera historia. –insinuó, dejando en evidencia que ser portadora de un secreto que él desconocía le agradaba, pero que el secreto en sí mismo le resultaba sumamente detestable. –Yo lo sé todo, mi madre me lo ha dicho palabra por palabra. ¿Quieres que sea yo la que te cuente la verdad o prefieres…?

Pero no pudo acabar la frase, porque en ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió abruptamente y dos mujeres la atravesaron a una velocidad de vértigo, interponiéndose entre ambos jóvenes, ambas con la varita alzada y actitud amenazante. Draco sintió que lo empujaban hacia el escritorio y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie cuando se tambaleó severamente hacia un costado, apoyándose en el respaldo del taburete que tenía más cerca. Levantó la mirada, confundido, y se encontró con los fríos ojos azules de Abigail Greengrass, que le apuntaba desde muy cerca, dirigiendo la punta de la varita a su garganta. Por un momento muy largo se quedaron midiéndose con la mirada, intentando descubrir en los ojos del otro sus intenciones, preparados para actuar ante cualquier movimiento. Sin poder defenderse de un ataque que no podía prever, Draco intentó dar un paso hacia atrás, pero la mujer no bajó la guardia. A través del rabillo del ojo podía observar las siluetas de las dos hermanas Greengrass, y advirtió los sollozos de Astoria y que su hermana mayor, Daphne, la abrazaba por los hombros sin apartar la mirada de él y sin bajar la varita, con la que también estaba apuntándole a pesar de que su madre estaba delante de su objetivo.

-No te atrevas a acercarte de nuevo a mi hija. –siseó la señora Greengrass entre dientes, con un tono de advertencia que hubiera hecho temblar hasta el más valiente Gryffindor. Draco, sin embargo, puso su mayor empeño en mantenerse correctamente erguido, sin moverse ni un ápice para no ganarse un maleficio en la cara.

-No tengo planeado hacerlo.

-¡Madre, por favor! –sollozó Astoria, para sorpresa de Draco, luchando con su hermana para que la soltase. Pero Daphne la tenía firmemente atajada por uno de sus brazos y era unos cuantos centímetros más alta que ella, por lo que, utilizando toda su fuerza, impedía que se escurriese de su agarre. -¡Madre, no lo hagas! ¡No lo hagas!

-Silencio, Astoria. –ordenó suavemente Abigail, sin apartar los ojos de Draco. Luego se dirigió a él con el mismo tono de antes. –Eres tan desagradablemente arrogante como tu padre, niño; y te aborrezco en la misma medida que a él. –hizo una pausa y gesticuló una mueca amarga, mostrando los dientes. –Pero no te vas a salir con la tuya. Todo volverá a estar como antes. Y cuando tu padre esté entre rejas una vez más, y Lysander vuelva a esta casa, lamentarás cada día de tu vida el haber nacido.

Draco no supo qué contestar, de modo que se quedó en silencio durante un largo minuto, aunque sostenía todavía la mirada de su inesperado rival intentando encontrar en sus ojos las respuestas a las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza. Esperó a que Abigail Greengrass bajara la varita, y cuando por fin lo hizo, sin dejar de mostrarse amenazante, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y se marchó por la puerta del estudio tan rápidamente como ella y su hija mayor habían entrado, evitando volver la vista sobre su hombro. Caminó rápidamente hasta el salón y lo cruzó con determinación para alcanzar el camino de piedra rojiza y alejarse cuanto antes posible de aquel lugar. Iba siguiendo el sendero que lo llevaría hasta la reja, maquinando a toda velocidad cuál sería su próximo destino, cuando avistó un enorme ciervo plateado que se acercaba a él trotando a paso veloz, brillando más que el mismísimo sol de mediodía. Cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para reconocerlo, se detuvo de golpe, presintiendo que le daría una mala noticia. El ciervo se detuvo también, a apenas unos metros de donde él estaba, y habló con la voz de Harry Potter, que sonaba preocupada y urgente.

-Pansy está en San Mungo. Se desmayó en el ministerio.

El patronus se esfumó tan pronto como acabó de pronunciar estas palabras, mientras a él se le aceleraban los ya de por sí arrítmicos latidos de su corazón agitado.

* * *

Durante las horas que Draco había pasado en la mansión Greengrass, ajeno completamente al ajetreo del ministerio, Pansy se había encargado de redactar la demanda de excarcelación de los Malfoy, llevarla a firmar y sellar por el jefe de su departamento, y moverse de un lado a otro del ala oeste del ministerio con intenciones de obtener los permisos necesarios para adjuntar una nota de libertad condicional que le facilitara las cosas a Harry. No le había resultado nada fácil por la importante movilidad que había en el edificio, estremecido más que nunca por el jaleo que producían los hombres y mujeres moviéndose rápidamente de un lado a otro con urgencia y continua actividad. Era evidente que los rumores corrían rápido y que las noticias entre ellos confirmaban verdades y mentiras con la misma convicción, por lo que cada dos pasos se encontraba con algún compañero que le hacía insidiosas preguntas sobre el juicio del día anterior o algún funcionario cuchicheando con otro sobre las noticias que había publicado _El Profeta_. Ella hizo caso omiso a todos los pedidos y se entretuvo lo menos posible para hacer a tiempo su deber, y aunque se retrasó más de lo que tenía planeado, logró llegar a las diez en punto al departamento de Aurores, donde el trajín parecía elevarse a la décima potencia. Todos los aurores iban de un lado a otro pidiendo órdenes y llamándose a voces, mientras las secretarias corrían por los pasillos con montones de papeles, recortes, pergaminos y documentos. Pansy aceleró el paso a través del pasillo y se inmiscuyó entre la masa de gente que iba y venía sin prestarle atención buscando la puerta de la oficina de Harry Potter, que ahora tenía adjunta una placa que rezaba _Jefe de Aurores_. Sin poder evitar una sonrisita, tocó la puerta dos veces y esperó la señal para abrirla y entrar.

Una vez adentro, observó que Harry estaba de pie frente a un armario, con la cabeza metida entre un montón de cajas y archivos desordenados y el cabello más despeinado que nunca. Apenas alzó la mirada para observar quién había entrado y le pidió un momento a Pansy, quien esperó pacientemente hasta que Harry encontró lo que buscaba. Entonces le hizo una seña para que se sentara frente a su escritorio mientras él tomaba su lugar al otro lado.

-¿Qué tienes para mi? –preguntó amablemente, con un toque de ansiedad en la voz. Ella sonrió y abrió la carpeta de fuelles que llevaba en las manos, cargada de documentos, para extraer su más reciente adquisición. La deslizó a lo largo de la mesa para que Harry la tomara y éste le dio un rápido vistazo antes de sonreír, complacido. –Excelente, Pansy, muchas gracias. Ahora mismo voy a buscar a Kingsley para que nos de la autorización que nos hace falta y entonces podremos sacar a los Malfoy de Azkaban.

-¿Has visto el revuelo que hay ahí afuera? Parece un terremoto… -señaló ella, todavía sonriente.

-Sí, lo he visto. Apenas ha comenzado la jornada y ya tenemos un día agitadísimo. –Harry suspiró y se reclinó un poco en su asiento, estirando los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza. –Pero así es más entretenido, ¿no crees?

Pansy iba a contestar cuando golpearon la puerta del despacho por segunda vez. Harry dijo _adelante_ y ésta se abrió en seguida, dando paso a la secretaria personal del jefe de aurores, que entró cargando una gran cantidad de papeles en ambos brazos. Sin decir nada, los depositó sobre la mesa y miró a su jefe con una mezcla de diversión y lástima en los ojos, mientras el moreno se llevaba ambas manos a los ojos para no ver lo que tenía por delante. Pansy soltó una risita y la secretaria le guiñó un ojo.

-Señor Potter…

-No me lo digas, no me lo digas. –se precipitó Harry, cubriéndose ahora los oídos. –Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer, sólo voy a hacer de cuenta que todos esos documentos no existen. Hubiera preferido quedarme en mi puesto, ¿por qué Hestia tenía que renunciar a la jefatura?

La mujer sonrió levemente y dio media vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos. Entonces Harry le indicó a Pansy que lo siguiera y juntos salieron a buscar al ministro. Cuando entraron en su despacho, advirtieron que él estaba tan o más ocupado que ellos, dando vueltas constantemente en su oficina mientras firmaba papeles, mandaba a volar documentos a través de la puerta abierta, y revisaba más y más archivos que se iban acumulando en su escritorio e incluso sobre su silla. Cuando tocaron la puerta los recibió de mal talante, pero al verlos entrar, hizo a un lado todos los papeles sobre los que había estado trabajando y les dirigió una ligera sonrisa que intentaba opacar la preocupación y el nerviosismo que lo había embargado por contagio, al igual que a todos los otros funcionarios del ministerio. Ambos chicos se quedaron de pie al otro lado del escritorio mientras Harry le daba a Kingsley una explicación breve de lo que había sucedido el día anterior en la sala de conferencias del Wizengamot, sin necesidad de entrar en detalles, porque de todos modos ya conocía la mayor parte de la historia. Finalmente le contó con particular énfasis la conversación que habían tenido él y Draco con los Malfoy en Azkaban.

-Así que –concluyó, haciéndole un gesto a Pansy, que en seguida sacó de su carpeta de fuelles la orden que había redactado. –estamos aquí para pedirte que firmes la orden de excarcelación que les de la libertad condicional a los Malfoy mientras nos ayudan a dar con esta gente.

La joven morena tenía el brazo extendido hacia el ministro, tendiéndole el pergamino, pero el hombre no lo tomó. Se los quedó mirando a ambos con el entrecejo fruncido y una expresión extrañamente desconfiada. Turbada, ella miró a su compañero con desconcierto, y éste se encogió ligeramente de hombros antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Qué pasa, Kings? ¿Hay algo mal?

Kingsley levantó la vista hacia él y se puso de pie también, para estar a su altura.

-Me sorprende, muchacho, que siendo jefe de aurores, no te des cuenta de la laguna que tiene tu plan. –murmuró en tono grave, como si estuviera reprendiéndolo. Harry tragó saliva. Teniendo en cuenta que estaba ocupando el puesto que había sido suyo tiempo atrás, no podía dejar de atender a las sugerencias y los consejos que Kingsley le daba. Pero no podía dejar que pisotearan su orgullo, de modo que escuchó lo que él tenía para decirle sin rechistar, aunque con el semblante incorruptiblemente erguido. –Creo que con el tiempo te has ablandado. Te estás olvidando de que estamos hablando de mortífagos, de gente que torturó y asesinó sin piedad. ¿Cómo es que confías tanto en ellos sin tener una prueba palpable de su fiabilidad?

-Permíteme refutar eso, Kingsley. –replicó Harry con dignidad, apoyando un puño cerrado en la mesa frente a él para hablarle de cerca. –No he olvidado que estamos hablando de ex mortífagos, sólo estoy teniendo en cuenta el valor de sus actos. La prueba de su inocencia está clara: de no haber sido porque fue secuestrado poco antes de dar el fallo, el jurado los hubiera declarado inocentes.

-No puedes saber eso, Harry, el juicio nunca terminó.

-Aún así, yo estuve ahí, declaré a su favor, y todos los presentes sabíamos cómo iba a acabar.

-El simple hecho de que _tú _creas en la inocencia de los Malfoy no los hace efectivamente inocentes. Cargan con un historial pesado todavía. ¡No puedes negar todo lo que hicieron antes y durante la era de Voldemort! –exclamó el otro, rodeando el escritorio y comenzando a caminar en círculos por la oficina mientras hablaba, ante la mirada aterrorizada de Pansy, que veía como comenzaban a frustrarse sus planes, y el creciente enojo de Harry, que no tardó en hacerse oír.

-Yo no estoy negando lo que hicieron. Yo sólo estoy diciendo que confío en su arrepentimiento, porque demostraron haber actuado bajo las órdenes de Voldemort por miedo, tal y como mucha otra gente lo aseguró tiempo antes. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ellos y todos los demás absueltos?

-Las pruebas, Harry, las pruebas hacen la diferencia. ¿Qué prueba tienes de que Lucius Malfoy no está engañándote? ¿Dónde reside la seguridad que tienes para confiar en sus palabras sin siquiera sacarle alguna información de utilidad para corroborar que lo que te ha dicho es cierto? –cuestionó Kingsley finalmente, y pareció oler la victoria cuando Harry entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Pero el moreno tenía todavía un as bajo la manga.

-Confío en ellos porque Narcisa Malfoy me salvó la vida.

Pansy dio un respingo y se quedó de piedra, mirándolo con la boca ligeramente abierta ante su inesperada revelación. Él no le prestaba atención, porque tenía los ojos fijos en Kingsley, estudiando la reacción que éste tendría, que, por cierto, no fue muy distinta de la de la muchacha. Había estirado el brazo para tomar un vaso de agua que estaba en la otra punta del escritorio y se quedó a medio camino, con la mano alzada en el aire.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? –preguntó bruscamente, irguiéndose en toda su estatura para mirar al chico a los ojos.

-Lo que oíste, Kings. Te he contado esa historia muchas veces, aunque ciertamente había… eh, olvidado esa parte. Cuando fui al claro del Bosque Prohibido dispuesto a entregarme a Voldemort y él intentó asesinarme una vez más, ambos caímos en un trance del que despertamos al mismo tiempo. Yo quise hacerme pasar por muerto, pero él fue receloso y envió a uno de sus mortífagos a corroborar que no estuviese respirando. Fue Narcisa Malfoy quien se acercó hasta mi y susurró en mi oído _¿Draco está vivo? ¿Está en el castillo? _Cuando le contesté que sí, gritó para los demás _¡Está muerto! _–hizo una pausa para respirar y echó una ojeada a Pansy, que estaba tan sorprendida y paralizada como el mismo ministro. –Le debo la vida a esa mujer. ¿Lo comprendes ahora?

Después de un largo minuto de silencio en el que Kignsley pareció meditar acerca de los motivos que el muchacho tenía para confiar en los ex convictos, pareció convencerse de sus argumentos. Sin embargo, no iba a ser tan fácil que diera el brazo a torcer.

-Dame ese documento. –pidió a Pansy, que tras pestañear varias veces, volvió a la realidad y le tendió la orden de excarcelación. Mientras la firmaba, sin levantar la vista del pergamino, Kingsley aclaró: -Les doy la libertad condicional hasta que se reabra la causa y el juez les otorgue su sentencia definitiva; pero mientras tanto, la condición es que se mantengan bajo prisión domiciliaria, con guardias de seguridad que vigilen sus movimientos día y noche. ¿Fui claro?

Se quitó un pesado anillo de oro del dedo y le dio un toque de varita, convirtiéndolo en un sello con sus iniciales y el símbolo del ministerio. Estampó su insignia junto a la firma en ambos documentos y también en el sobre con membrete donde los dejó perfectamente doblados antes de tendérselos a Harry, que asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza y esbozó una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Sé que todavía no les tienes confianza. Y créeme, no soy ingenuo. –agregó, guardándose cuidadosamente el sobre en el bolsillo interior de la túnica. –A mi también me ha costado fiarme de ellos. Pero si hubieras oído el excelente discurso que Pansy ofreció en el juicio en su defensa, estarías tan convencido como yo de que son inocentes. –miró a la joven, cuyas mejillas se colorearon y sintió un repentino calor subirle hasta la cabeza desde el centro mismo de su cuerpo. Después del susto que pasó cuando Kingsley se mostró firme a sostener su negativa, sentía todos los músculos relajados. Su trabajo estaba hecho y al parecer, el curso de las cosas estaba bien encaminado. Cuando por fin se despidieron del ministro y salieron de la desordenada y caótica oficina, Pansy sentía las piernas de gelatina y un intenso vacío en el estómago, que le rugía sonoramente mientras iban caminando juntos por el pasillo hasta los ascensores.

-Esto hay que festejarlo. –dijo Harry alegremente, sonriéndole con una brillante expresión de triunfo. Miró el reloj y añadió: –Todavía tengo casi dos horas antes de que comience el horario regular de visitas en Azkaban. Te invito a almorzar, ¿qué dices?

-¡Acepto! –exclamó, mientras se metían en uno de los abarrotados elevadores. –Muero de hambre. –su estómago hizo otro potente sonido, confirmándolo. Harry soltó una carcajada.

Cuando estaban saliendo al Atrio para cruzar la puerta más cercana que los dirigiera al exterior, hasta la calle _muggle_, se cruzaron con un acalorado y sudoroso señor Weasley que caminaba apresuradamente entre la gente sin mirar a nadie en particular. Los hubiera pasado olímpicamente por alto de no ser porque casi chocó con su yerno, que se lo quedó mirando divertido cuando escuchó las disculpas que le dio sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Disculpe, lo siento mucho…

-¡Tenga más cuidado y fíjese por donde camina! –reprochó Harry, fingiendo enfado en el tono de su voz, aunque todavía estaba sonriendo. Arthur Weasley levantó la vista y parecía estar a punto de insultarlo cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

-Vaya, Harry, mi muchacho. No esperaba verte aquí.

-Estamos saliendo a almorzar para alejarnos un poco del trabajo, señor Weasley. ¿Tiene mucha prisa? Podría unirse a nosotros… hoy invito yo. –explicó Harry con un guiño. El hombre dirigió una breve mirada a Pansy e intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero su semblante se puso de pronto rígido y muy serio.

-Tengan mucho cuidado, chicos. –advirtió, señalando hacia la puerta con el pulgar por encima de su hombro. –Tal vez sería mejor que se quedaran a almorzar en el salón aquí dentro.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió Pansy, intrigada. Harry frunció levemente el ceño y esperó la respuesta con el mismo interés.

-¿Es que no saben nada todavía? –se sorprendió el padre de Ginny, y se acercó a ellos de manera casi confidencial para hablar en susurros. –Han encontrado el cadáver del funcionario del ministerio secuestrado ayer entre los cubos de basura de un callejón, aquí cerca. Se sospecha que los responsables no están muy lejos.

Pansy se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un gritito agudo. Harry arrugó la frente con evidente gesto de disgusto.

-¿Lo sabe ya el departamento de aurores? –preguntó a su suegro, quien negó con la cabeza. –Será mejor que advierta sobre esto. Tal vez debería enviarlos a hacer un rastrillaje de la zona. –miro a Pansy con una sincera expresión de disculpa, y ella se apresuró a decir, antes de que abriera la boca:

-No te preocupes, lo dejamos para otro momento. Voy a tomar nota de esto, para que no puedas escapar de tu deuda. Me debes un almuerzo, Potter. –sonrió, haciéndole un guiño. No pudo dejar de notar que el hombre pelirrojo los miraba, entre divertido y extrañado. Harry le tendió la mano para estrechársela como pactando un trato con una sonrisa, que en seguida cambió por una expresión más seria.

-Ya oíste lo que dijo el señor Weasley, Pansy. Ten cuidado y… no te alejes demasiado del ministerio, ¿está bien?

Pansy asintió, sin borrar la sonrisa. Aunque en su fuero interno estaba preocupada por lo que podía llegar a pasar afuera. Sabía que era mucho más seguro quedarse a almorzar en el interior del edificio, pero pensó que buscar un restaurante _muggle_ no podía ser un suicidio. No tenía pensado meterse en la boca del lobo, sino simplemente comer algo delicioso para calmar las ansias de su estómago gruñón. Observó como ambos hombres se alejaban con paso firme hacia el interior de los ascensores otra vez, y luego se giró para salir al aire libre por una de las puertas laterales, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano cuando el sol del mediodía le dio directamente en la cara.

* * *

Llevaba esperando cerca de dos horas, y aunque no solía perder la paciencia, estar tan cerca de un lugar que le traía tan malos recuerdos le resultaba exasperante. Su disfraz era infalible y él estaba plenamente consciente de que no existía ni siquiera una mínima posibilidad de que lo reconocieran, pero no podía dejar de lado los nervios. Iba vestido con unos gastados jeans de color azul oscuro, una playera negra y un largo tapado de gruesa tela de invierno que le cubría los hombros y parte del rostro mientras se quedara sentado contra la pared, oculto entre las sombras que proyectaba el tenderete de una tienda de mascotas. Tenía ambas manos en los bolsillos y sentía una sensación de vacío en la derecha, aunque comenzaba a acostumbrarse a no aferrar el objeto que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado. Cada vez que pensaba en eso el estómago le jugaba una mala pasada y le enviaba una sensación electrizante hasta las yemas de los dedos que no podía evitar, pero a la vez, se sentía extrañamente libre, sin ataduras que lo ligaran a su inexorable pasado. Echó una breve mirada a su reloj de pulsera y volvió a levantar la vista al punto que había estado mirando fijamente durante todo ese rato para no perderse nada, pero la persona a la que estaba buscando continuaba sin aparecer. Esperaba que su plan, pobremente trazado, funcionara. Existía la posibilidad de que decidiera utilizar la aparición e incluso la red flu, y eso podía arruinar su propósito. Pero albergaba la esperanza de que decidiera dar un paseo al estilo _muggle_ para darle la oportunidad a lo desconocido de cruzarse en su camino. Y aunque pasó otra media hora escrutando su objetivo sin que ella diera señales de aparecer, finalmente la vio, distinguiéndola claramente entre toda la gente que iba y venía a su alrededor por su largo y rebelde cabello alborotado que suavizaba las finas facciones de su rostro. Se quedó observándola por un momento mientras ella alzaba la vista al cielo y se cubría los ojos con una mano, sorprendido de verla tan radiante y hermosa, y ofuscado por el asombroso parecido que ella guardaba con su peor pesadilla. No lo había recordado de manera tan exacta hasta ese momento. Cuando advirtió que ella había comenzado a caminar calle abajo, apretando su bolso de cuero negro contra su pecho para evitar golpear a alguno de los transeúntes que caminaban en sentido contrario, comprendió que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Agradeció a su suerte por encontrarla, y agradeció dos veces porque a pesar de lo que había sucedido, ella estaba sola; y poniéndose de pie de un salto, comenzó a andar rápidamente para ubicarse a unos metros de ella y seguirla sin ser advertido hasta donde pudiera acorralarla lejos del gentío.

Todavía con las manos en los bolsillos, sorprendido por la rapidez de su paso fluido con aquellos tacos tan altos, la secundó en la caminata a pocos metros de distancia, intentando mantenerse relativamente oculto en las sombras de la acera. Magos y _muggles_ caminaban a su lado y en dirección contraria sin prestarle atención, reduciéndolo a un ser más en el mundo, a un personaje que podía existir o no y no haría ningún cambio en sus realidades. Y efectivamente, así era; pero Rabastan sabía que ahora portaba una obligación, un deber que se había impuesto a sí mismo. Se sentía como en una extraña leyenda en la que el dragón malvado que escupe fuego sufre una conversión interna que lo vuelve manso y le da la pauta para salvar a la hermosa doncella de un príncipe despistado y torpe. Pensando en aquellas locuras se distrajo un instante que pudo haberle costado caro de no ser porque levantó la vista justo a tiempo para verla doblar una esquina hacia la derecha. Apretó el paso y comprendió que había llegado el momento de la acción cuando dio un rápido vistazo alrededor y notó que aquella calle lateral estaba mucho menos concurrida que la avenida principal por la que habían estado caminando a un mismo ritmo. Ella bajó la velocidad de su caminata de forma abrupta y él aceleró el ritmo cuando advirtió su intención de meterse en un bar _muggle_ de aspecto tranquilo. Se arriesgó a cortar la distancia en tres zancadas y se acercó a ella por detrás con verdadero sigilo. Dirigió una mano a su brazo para atajarla antes de que pudiera hacer ningún movimiento, y deslizó la otra mano hacia su boca con rapidez para evitar que gritara. Antes de que ella pudiera decir o hacer nada, escuchó un susurro en su oído.

-Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño. Estás en peligro y he venido a advertirte.

Pansy reconoció esa voz en seguida, pero no relajó los músculos, que ahora estaban completamente tensados por la sorpresa y el terror. La sensación era muy parecida a la que había sentido cuando la secuestraron en su propia casa, volvió a sentir un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda y a ver puntitos negros en todo lo que tenía delante, aunque se obligó a mantener la cordura y por ninguna razón cerrar los ojos, temerosa de perder el conocimiento. Sintió cómo la arrastraban sin mucho esfuerzo hacia una zona oscura entre dos tiendas _muggles_ y no quiso ni hubiera logrado oponer resistencia, porque la persona que la apresaba sin violencia era mucho más fuerte que ella. Cuando estuvieron ubicados lejos de la gente, en una zona donde nadie advertiría su presencia, el hombre se giró completamente para quedar cara a cara con ella. Sin máscaras, sin ataduras y con la varita al alcance de la mano, Pansy no sintió su situación como peligrosa, pero no podía dejar de ser cauta. Miró directamente a los ojos a su raptor y salvador, sintiendo todavía el temblor de sus piernas y creyendo que si la soltaba, podría caer como un peso muerto sobre la loza de la acera. Pero Rabastan no la soltó, aunque sí le quitó en seguida la mano de la boca para que ella pudiera hablar y respirar. La vio tomar una bocanada de aire y casi podía escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón, pero no vio miedo en sus ojos.

-¿Puedo confiar en que no gritarás, no te echarás a correr, ni intentarás atacarme? –preguntó, todavía hablando en susurros.

-¿Puedo confiar en que no me matarás? –contraatacó ella en el mismo tono. Rabastan no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-No estoy armado. No tengo varita. Puedes comprobarlo. –la soltó y abrió el largo tapado que lo cubría, incitándola a revisarle los bolsillos. Pero ella negó con la cabeza, todavía con los ojos muy abiertos, sin decir nada. Volvió a cerrarse el abrigo. –No tengo intención de atacarte, sino todo lo contrario. Estoy arriesgando mi propio pellejo viniendo aquí para advertirte del peligro. Y ya te salvé la vida una vez.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente. –replicó, entrecerrando los ojos y dando un paso involuntario hacia atrás para alejarse de él. –Te cobraste la vida de uno de los tuyos para hacerlo.

-¿Uno de los míos? Zabini no era uno de los míos. Y yo no soy parte de ninguna unidad.

-¿Y qué hay de _los otros_?

-Veo que estás informada. –observó Rabastan, alzando las cejas mientras recordaba su firmeza al asegurar que nada sabía cuando la interrogó en los días de secuestro. Miró hacia la calle fugazmente y volvió a posar la vista en ella. –¿Tengo que creer que me mentiste?

-¿Y qué si lo hice? –contestó ella, desafiante. –No puedes juzgarme por ello. El secuestro fue un juego sucio y yo también sé jugar. –hizo una pausa para tomar una nueva bocanada de aire, sintiendo que le fallaban los pulmones y que la sangre corría cada vez más despacio por sus venas. Podía notar que Rabastan estaba sorprendido por su respuesta, y, sin pensar, agregó: -Pero no te mentí. Todo lo supe después.

Lo vio asentir con la cabeza dos veces y luego, al igual que lo hizo él, registró los alrededores rápidamente, corroborando que nadie se acercara.

-En realidad eso ya no importa. Tienes que saber lo que está pasando, porque tu vida corre peligro. –murmuró atropelladamente, mirándola a los ojos e intentando sonar lo suficientemente creíble como para que ella no le diera vuelta la cara. Estaba en todo su derecho de no escuchar una sola de sus palabras y huir lejos de lo que podía considerar peligroso, y sin embargo se quedó allí plantada, escuchándolo, dándole una oportunidad, mientras sus manos temblaban inconteniblemente y se iba poniendo más y más pálida, aunque él apenas podía notar cómo sus colores la abandonaban en el contraste de luces y sombras en el que se encontraban apiñados. –Escucha, ellos mataron al juez para sabotear el juicio de los Malfoy, porque esos dos saben muchas cosas que podrían delatarlos. Pero esto es sólo un aviso. Tú eres la siguiente.

Levantó la vista de nuevo hacia la calle y se calló abruptamente cuando vio pasar a un mago particularmente grande, que se movía torpemente entre la gente, destacándose por sus pasos tambaleantes y sus continuos tropiezos. Pansy siguió su dura mirada y lo vio también, comenzando a sospechar que a esa altura ya no era ella la única en peligro.

-Te tienen en la mira porque eres un obstáculo entre ellos y su verdadero objetivo.

-¿Cuál es el verdadero objetivo? –inquirió, pero no necesitó la respuesta, porque en seguida relacionó todo lo que había acontecido durante el último mes y dejó escapar un jadeo, comprendiendo el sentido de todo aquello. –Los Malfoy…

-Sabes demasiado para mi gusto. –espetó Rabastan, aunque su voz no sonó enfadada sino temerosa. Pansy se sorprendió de que temiera por ella, de que intentara protegerla por segunda vez en cuatro semanas. –Pero esto ha sido bastante rápido. ¿Comprendes ahora el problema?

-¿Y qué es lo que se supone que deba hacer al respecto? ¿Advertir al ministerio? Ellos ya lo saben… todos los departamentos están…

-El ministerio no puede hacer nada contra ellos en este momento. –la interrumpió él, impaciente. –Por mucho que estén advertidos, por mucha información que puedan darles los Malfoy, ellos sabrán esconderse, escapar, arreglárselas para resultar ilesos. Han trabajado ocultos durante décadas y saben cómo enfrentarse a la ley. –volvió a mirar hacia la calle y señaló la esquina en la que había doblado el mago grande y torpe, que ahora no estaba a la vista. -¿Sabes quien era ese hombre? Un secretario directo del ministro. ¿Sabes qué hace en sus ratos libres? Maneja un negocio de compra y venta de huevos de dragón. –Pansy abrió la boca, sorprendida, ante esta revelación, pero Rabastan siguió hablando, sin detenerse a admirar su indignación. –Mi recomendación no es que adviertas al ministerio del peligro, porque por mucho que hagan, siempre habrá maleantes que actúen en contra de su voluntad, es el sentido de las cosas. Y es inevitable. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es huir. Cambiarte el nombre, marcharte a otro país, mantenerte oculta durante un tiempo y no volver a Inglaterra.

-Yo no puedo hacer eso –contestó Pansy en seguida, con convicción. –Los Malfoy…

-La causa de los Malfoy está perdida, muchacha. –volvió a interrumpirla Rabastan, comenzando a sentir otra vez el cosquilleo de nerviosismo en el estómago, que pronto se escurriría como lava por la sangre, calentándole las venas y haciéndole desear recuperar la magia que se había negado a sí mismo al romper en dos pedazos su varita. –Porque ellos los perseguirán hasta el final. Pero tú todavía puedes salvarte.

-No puedo huir y dejar las cosas tal y como están. Estoy comprometida con esto.

-¿¡Es que acaso no ves el peligro en el que estás envuelta!? –exclamó el hombre, perdiendo el control de su voz. Ella dio otro paso involuntario hacia atrás, alejándose de él, pero él recuperó la distancia adelantándose para poder remendar su error y continuar hablando en susurros. –Es estúpido que te quedes aquí, es un acto suicida. ¡Deberías irte… ahora mismo!

-No puedo irme. –repitió ella tercamente, negando con la cabeza. –No puedo salvar mi propio pellejo sin que me importe todo lo demás. Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer... No puedo abandonar a Draco ahora, sin siquiera decirle nada.

Rabastan se estremeció.

-Entonces advierte a tu novio también y luego márchate con él a alguna parte, lejos de aquí.

-¡Es su familia! No los abandonará… ¡y yo tampoco!

-Diablos, Pansy, eres un hueso duro de roer… -se quejó, llamándola por primera vez en lo que llevaban hablando por su nombre de pila. Comprendió que no tenía sentido seguir insistiendo, de modo que pensó rápidamente en otra alternativa. Metió la mano hasta el fondo de uno de los bolsillos de su largo tapado de invierno –ella se alejó otro poco de él, asustada por lo que podía llegar a hacer- y sacó una birome _muggle_ y un trozo de papel de periódico en el que garabateó sin miramientos algo que ella no alcanzó a ver y luego lo agitó ante sus ojos. –Este es el lugar exacto en el que se encuentra ahora mismo Lysander Greengrass. Ese hombre es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de no manchar su reputación. Es probable que él mismo se encargue de enviar a alguien, a cualquiera, para asesinar limpiamente a los Malfoy si salen de Azkaban. No te fíes completamente de ello… pero si adviertes al ministerio y logras que lo atrapen, quizá cambies el rumbo de las cosas.

Tras escuchar palabra por palabra lo que acababa de decirle, y todavía temblando como una hoja, Pansy estiró la mano para tomar el pedazo de papel que él le mostraba; pero Rabastan volvió a meter la mano en el bolsillo y, para su sorpresa, sacó un teléfono celular, que le tendió junto con la ubicación de Greengrass.

-¿Sabes cómo funciona este aparato _muggle_? –ella asintió con la cabeza, sin atreverse a tocarlo. –Bien, es el único medio que dispones para contactarte conmigo. Tenlo por si… por si cambias de opinión. Aunque es probable que yo mismo tenga que huir del país muy pronto. Al menos ya sabes lo que debías saber.

Como ella no hizo ningún movimiento para tomar lo que le tendía, Rabastan tomó su mano y la giró para depositar ambos objetos en su palma, cerrándole los dedos alrededor del teléfono celular con determinación, aunque ya no albergaba esperanza alguna de que ella le hiciera caso. Luego de mirarla fijamente a los ojos por un minuto que se estiró largamente para ambos, Pansy se atrevió a hablar:

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué haces esto por mí?

Para su sorpresa, el rostro de Rabastan se contrajo en una amarga sonrisa.

-Esa es una larga historia. –dijo simplemente, volviendo a mirar hacia la calle, escaneando a la gente con un rápido escrutinio.

-Tal vez un día te llame para que me la cuentes. –respondió ella con ironía, levantando la mano en la que todavía sostenía el celular y el papel arrugado que él acababa de darle. Observó como las mejillas de su salvador se hundían un poco más en un esbozo de lo más parecido a una sonrisa que podía mostrar, mientras él acentuaba su triste sonrisa, y sintió cómo se escurría por su lado como una sombra con intenciones de marcharse. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar la calle otra vez y perderse entre la marea de personas que iban y venían despreocupadamente, lo tomó por la muñeca y lo obligó a girarse.

-Gracias. –él se la quedó mirando, confundido. –Gracias por… eh, no matarme hace un mes. Y por intentar salvarme la vida de nuevo ahora.

Rabastan entrecerró los ojos y pareció querer decir algo, pero en seguida cerró la boca otra vez. Se quedó unos instantes más allí, sólo mirándola, y ella pudo observar que había un brillo peculiar en sus ojos que nunca antes había visto.

-Buena suerte, Pansy. –susurró, y luego, se soltó de su agarre sin esfuerzo para salir a perderse entre la multitud como una exhalación. En cuanto se vio sola otra vez, ella sintió con más intensidad el malestar en el estómago, la pesadez de las rodillas, el mareo que la invadía cada vez más profundamente. Sentía de cerca el peligro y se quedó un momento de pie, con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no dejarse invadir por el miedo. Deseaba ver a Draco, estar entre sus brazos; porque sólo así se sentía completamente protegida. Pero negó con la cabeza brevemente, reprendiéndose a sí misma, no quería siquiera admitir cuánto lo necesitaba. Dio un paso al frente para salir a la luz del día y echó a andar hacia el ministerio, decidida a informarle a Harry absolutamente todo lo que acababa de suceder, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no dejarse intimidar por el malestar que intentaba cegarla por completo.

* * *

Cruzó la puerta que le había indicado la recepcionista de San Mungo como un bólido, esperando encontrarse adentro a Pansy, _su_ Pansy, herida, desmayada, o en grave peligro. Sin embargo, desde el umbral pudo verla claramente y una oleada de alivio lo recorrió de pies a cabeza mientras ella alzaba la mirada hasta encontrarla con la suya. Estaba de pie contra la ventana de la habitación, a unos pasos de la cama, ambas manos alrededor de la cara y una extraña expresión en los ojos negros. Se acercó a ella a zancadas y cuando la tuvo al alcance de la mano la tomó entre sus brazos, conteniéndola y conteniéndose a sí mismo. Sin decir nada, ella se dejó abrazar, pero no hizo nada por devolverle el gesto. Aturdido por el rechazo, Draco la soltó y la alejó un poco de sí mismo, no sin cierto pesar, y al ver que ella había clavado la vista en sus zapatos le levantó la barbilla con un dedo para mirarla a los ojos, buscando en ellos una explicación a su repentina frialdad. Pero sus pupilas sólo mostraban desconcierto y la forma en que apretaba los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo sólo expresaba frustración.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –preguntó, sintiendo una vez más cómo el estómago le daba un vuelco, aunque sus nervios ahora eran distintos. No le preocupaba su aspecto, porque se veía bastante bien, más allá de la palidez de su rostro y lo perdida que parecía sentirse en ese momento. Pansy volvió a la realidad lentamente, saliendo de su letargo para aferrarse a él con muchísima fuerza.

-Tenemos que hablar. –susurró, apenas moviendo los labios, con una mirada que intentaba expresarse por sí misma, aunque Draco no alcanzaba a captar la esencia de su turbación. –Hay muchas cosas que debo decirte.

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió para dar paso a Harry y Hermione, que entraron rápidamente y la observaron a ella con una expresión profundamente preocupada. Aunque, como había sucedido con Draco, se mostraron muy aliviados de verla de pie y totalmente lúcida. El joven rubio hubiese preferido sacarlos de la habitación para poder hablar con ella y que le dijera lo que se suponía que debía decirle, pero ella no le dio tiempo, porque se soltó de sus brazos con suavidad y se acercó a Harry.

-Conozco el lugar exacto en el que está escondido Lysander Greengrass. –dijo seriamente, extendiendo una mano hacia la mesita de luz junto a la cama, de donde tomó su bolso y lo revolvió por un momento en el que Harry se quedó de piedra, observándola con las cejas alzadas, al igual que los otros dos. Extrajo el trozo de periódico que le había dado Rabastan y se lo tendió con firmeza a un atónito Harry, que parecía no reaccionar ante la seguridad de sus palabras. –Hay que ir a buscarlo, cuanto antes.

* * *

**Cada vez más cerca... cada vez me da más miedo terminar esta historia, ja. No me quiero sentar a escribir porque no quiero ponerle la palabrita mágica que empieza con F.  
Voy a dejar que especulen sobre lo que pasa en este capítulo. En el siguiente van a saberse algunas cosas de vital importancia. Me gustaría ver reviews para saber qué opinan al respecto. Si la trama sigue atrapando o si está poniéndose algo tedioso. Ya saben que voy a hacer lo posible por cambiar lo que haga falta para que siga gustándoles este fic. **

**Silvers draco: ajajja eso queda a la imaginación de cada uno. No me siento totalmente capacitada para escribir otro lemon, así que juego deliberadamente con la seducción entre estos dos. Ellos son muy... ¿cómo decirlo? Eróticos. No pierden el tiempo. Así que si me lo preguntas a mí... si, fueron a la habitación a hacer cosas malas!**

**Sandriuskar: En el próximo capítulo vas a saber a qué me refería con esa cierta información que Draco desconoce. Me complace saber que a ti también gustó la sublevación de Rabastan con respecto a la magia. Es una de mis partes favoritas.**

Angelica Malrry: **Me alegra tener una nueva lectora por estos lares, no te imaginas cuanto! espero que esta publicación siga estando a la altura de tus expectativas, y espero tenerte de nuevo por aquí, comentando. Ya sabes... aprecio las críticas.**

Ginnevra: Qué alegría que volvieras! Espero que sigas ahí, porque tu fic se pone cada vez más interesante. Ya sabes... cuento con tus criticas también, cuando te pongas al día.

**Besos para todas! Volveré pronto... creo.**


	26. El pensadero de Narcisa

**Capítulo 26:**** El pensadero de Narcisa**

-¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo? –fue Draco el que habló, acercándose de nuevo a ella con turbación y sorpresa. -¿Te diste un golpe en la cabeza o qué?

-No estoy delirando, Draco, escúchame y lo entenderás. –replicó Pansy, mirándolo con dureza y luego volviendo los ojos al Gryffindor. –Tuve un encuentro con uno de los hombres que me retuvo en aquella cabaña durante los dos días de secuestro…

-¡No! –exclamó Hermione, horrorizada. De manera impulsiva el joven rubio le puso una mano alrededor de la cintura, pero ella no dejó a ninguno acotar nada, porque continuó hablando.

-El hombre que mató a Zabini en lugar de matarme a mí. Vino para advertirme –pensó un momento, cambiando de opinión sobre la marcha y eligiendo no confesar que ella misma era la primera en la lista de _los otros_ –que los Malfoy estarán en serio peligro en el mismo momento en que pongan un pie fuera de Azkaban. Si no son los otros, será el propio Lysander Greengrass su amenaza de muerte. Intentarán a toda costa evitar que ellos se conviertan en un peligro para su inmunidad contra el ministerio, harán todo lo posible para que no revelen su posición y les frustren el anonimato.

-Un momento. –espetó Draco, alzando una mano para detenerla, con el entrecejo fruncido. –Ese hombre… ¿te hizo daño?

-¡No me hizo nada! Ni siquiera traía varita.

-¿Entonces cómo es que te desmayaste en el Atrio? –preguntó Harry, también alzando una ceja.

-Eso no tiene importancia. –contestó ella de manera evasiva, y volvió a centrarse en el otro tema que le preocupaba. Agitó ante el moreno el pedazo de periódico mientras hablaba. -¡Harry, hay que ir a buscar a Greengrass antes de que intente tendernos una trampa!

-Pansy, ¿estás segura de lo que estás diciendo? –se entrometió Hermione, que aunque se mostraba dispuesta a creerle, tenía un tono de inseguridad en la voz. La aludida asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza. –Es difícil para mí comprender cómo confiaste en un hombre que te tuvo secuestrada dos días, e incluso mató a otra persona delante de ti.

-Lo hizo para salvarme a mi, Hermione. –respondió Pansy, y viendo la cara de incredulidad de la castaña, agregó: -No es que esté de acuerdo con ello, pero aparentemente así son sus reglas. Supongo que todo dependía de matar a Blaise o asesinarme a mí, y eligió salvarme la vida. Ahora parece… bueno, de alguna manera, parece estar de nuestro bando. No tenía intenciones de lastimarme, sólo me arrastró por la calle hasta un pasaje donde nadie podía vernos y me dijo lo que acabo de transmitirles.

-¿Quién era ese hombre? –Harry parecía sumamente desconfiado, y ella lo notó.

-No lo sé, pero…

-¿Cómo era físicamente? ¿Crees que esté aún en los alrededores del ministerio?

-Tal vez, aunque…

-Voy a dar alerta al departamento. –anunció entonces el moreno, sin escuchar más, e intentó salir de la habitación, pero Pansy lo retuvo adelantándose rápidamente para ponerse delante de él e interceptarle el camino.

-No vas a hacer nada de eso, Potter.

Harry la miró sorprendido y con ambas cejas alzadas, aunque su ceño era una clara evidencia de su repentina molestia por el tono de orden que ella había utilizado.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? –inquirió, enojado, pero no esperó una respuesta. -¿Por qué te fías de sus palabras? Estás diciéndome que el tipo que te tuvo atada y permitió que te torturasen dos días seguidos ha logrado hacerte creer que trata de proteger a los Malfoy. ¡Es una locura que confíes en él!

-¡No es una locura! –exclamó ella. –Este hombre estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, estoy segura de ello. Me ha demostrado, no una, sino dos veces, que no es de su interés hacer daño a nadie. ¡Podría haberme asesinado ahí mismo, como hicieron con el magistrado de la causa! Y sin embargo aquí me ves, perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo contigo mientras Greengrass planea matar a Narcisa y a Lucius. –hizo una pausa para respirar, sin dejar de mirar al chico a los ojos con desafío. –Mira Potter, voy a usar tus propias palabras: confío en su arrepentimiento. No puedes continuar actuando bajo la ley, porque no todo el mundo puede comprender hasta qué punto se arrepienten los mortífagos, o lo que sean estos hombres. No sé quién es este tipo, pero aunque lo supiera, me negaría rotundamente a decírtelo. Me salvó la vida una vez y voy a devolverle el favor, así sea yo quien vaya presa en su lugar.

-¡Estás protegiendo a un mago peligroso que se demostró capaz de asesinar a sangre fría por salvar su propio pellejo,_ no_ el tuyo!

-Pansy –Draco interrumpió el intercambio de palabras cada vez más subido de tono entre los otros dos con una actitud aparentemente comprensiva, aunque todavía guardaba el gesto hosco en la cara. –Creo que Potter tiene razón. –sentenció, y vio cómo ella apretaba los puños y abría la boca para replicar algo, pero la acalló con una mirada severa y continuó hablando. –Escúchame nena, no puedes fiarte de él sólo porque sí. ¿Y si todo fuera una trampa para hacernos caer en manos de _los otros_ antes de que podamos sacar a mis padres de la prisión?

-¿Y si no lo fuera? –resopló ella, y señaló a Harry con un dedo. –Esta mañana él mismo utilizó estos mismos argumentos que yo expongo ahora con el propio ministro, para convencerlo de darle la libertad condicional a dos ex mortífagos procesados que demostraron inocencia. ¿Por qué es tan difícil creer que este hombre es tan inocente como tus padres?

-A ver, piénsalo por un momento. –dijo Harry, reflexionando en alta voz, aunque no se había calmado del todo. –Ha participado en tu secuestro, te ha tenido retenida dos días encerrada en una cabaña de Alaska donde te torturaron para hacerte hablar de un tema que desconocías por completo, se mantuvo oculto para que no lo reconocieras y ahora aparece, de la nada, para decirte que los Malfoy están siendo amenazados. Sin contar que asesinó a Zabini delante de todos nosotros, y sin siquiera tener en cuenta que no sabes absolutamente nada de él, excepto tu loca idea de que quiere salvarnos a todos el cuello. ¿Nada de eso cuenta como delito? Tú eres jurista, has de saberlo mejor que nadie. ¿No es un caso para trasladar directamente a Azkaban?

-Soy legalista, Potter, pero también soy defensora. Y reconozco la inocencia mejor que cualquiera de los presentes en esta habitación.

-Podría ser una trampa, Pansy. –saltó Hermione, todavía insegura entre una posición y la otra.

-Ya dije que podría no serlo. Y si ustedes van ahora mismo a buscar a los Malfoy podrían estar metiéndose en la trampa de _los otros_, que están esperando esa simple acción para acabar con ellos.

Un silencio denso y cargado de tensión le siguió a estas palabras. Draco continuó mirando a su chica con el ceño fruncido, mientras los otros dos se miraban, confundidos. Finalmente Hermione volvió a hablar, dirigiéndose a su amigo.

-Creo que tiene razón en ese sentido, Harry. –vio que él iba a protestar algo, pero continuó: -Ambos extremos son factores válidos a tu desconfianza, pero pienso que estaríamos arriesgando más a los Malfoy si los liberas ahora, porque además de la persecución segura de _los otros_, que ya está comprobada, estarán bajo la mira de Greengrass, si lo que dice Pansy es cierto.

-Está bien. –concedió finalmente el moreno, sin mirar a la joven Slytherin. Pansy no hizo ningún gesto de entusiasmo, esperando a que continuara. –Haremos ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. Ustedes se encargarán de sacar a los Malfoy de Azkaban y trasladarlos a su casa con una guardia civil y varios expertos en escudos y encantamientos de protección, mientras yo reúno a un buen número de aurores para ir a revisar ese lugar donde _supuestamente_ se encuentra Lysander Greengrass escondido.

-Bien –aceptó Pansy, y le tendió el trozo de periódico de Rabastan, algo arrugado porque lo había estado apretando en su puño mientras discutían. –aquí tienes la dirección. En cuanto acabemos con nuestro trabajo te lo haremos saber. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Harry asintió sin decir nada. Le hizo un gesto leve con la cabeza a Draco como saludo y se marchó de la habitación rápidamente para salir de San Mungo y volver al ministerio. Pansy se acercó a la mesa de luz donde tenía su bolso y guardó apresuradamente las pocas cosas que estaban afuera, entre ellas un sobre cuadrado que le tembló en la mano cuando lo tomó de la mesita, aunque ninguno de los otros dos lo notó. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, mientras se colgaba la cartera al hombro, Hermione se acercó hasta ella.

-¿Estás bien entonces? ¿Por qué te desmayaste en el ministerio? ¿Cuál es el parte médico?

Pansy tragó saliva y dejó pasar un segundo o dos antes de contestar, pero cuando habló por fin, lo hizo con firmeza, completamente consciente de que Draco estaba pendiente de sus palabras.

-Sólo fue una baja de presión. No hay de qué preocuparse, Hermione, estoy bien. No me pasa nada.

La joven castaña pudo ver en sus ojos que aquello era una completa mentira. Pero también vio en el extraño brillo de sus pupilas y en el leve rastro de advertencia que inundaba su voz, que no debía poner en duda una sola palabra de lo que acababa de decirle. Echó una ojeada a Draco, que parecía satisfecho con esa sencilla respuesta, y asintió con pesadez.

-Bueno... Pero si te ocurre de nuevo, ven a verme directamente a mí.

-Es un trato. –sonrió Pansy, aunque no parecía muy segura. El gesto se le quebró en seguida cuando miró a Draco y éste extendió su brazo para rodearla por la cintura y salir juntos de la habitación del hospital hacia Azkaban. Sintió el amargo sabor de la bilis subir hasta su garganta, pero reprimió todo malestar para tener la cabeza despejada mientras durara su jornada de trabajo, aún sabiendo de antemano que la del día de hoy sería particularmente larga.

Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy estaban esperándolos con creciente impaciencia tras las rejas de su celda cuando ellos por fin atravesaron el estrecho pasillo, acompañados por el guardia de seguridad que traía consigo las llaves para liberarlos. Ninguno de ellos se sorprendió por no ver a Harry Potter acompañando a los dos Slytherin, de modo que la breve explicación que Draco les dio sobre su emboscada a Lysander Greengrass resultó prácticamente innecesaria. Tras firmar unos cuantos papeles y hablar con algunas autoridades, representantes del ministerio apostados en las oficinas del último piso de la prisión, Pansy finalmente les concedió la libertad condicional y les dirigió una exultante sonrisa. Junto a las puertas de acero de la entrada, abrigados con gruesas capas que los defendían del frío glacial del océano y los salpicones de agua salada que chocaba contra la roca, los esperaban cuatro guardias del ministerio que habían sido llamados específicamente para cuidar de la seguridad de los Malfoy desde el momento en que posaran un pie fuera de Azkaban. Hicieron una desaparición conjunta para dirigirse directamente al interior del descuidado y por dos largos meses abandonado salón de su mansión, donde, de manera casi automática, los cuatro funcionarios del ministerio sacaron sus varitas y comenzaron a levantar hechizos de protección para evitar a los intrusos. Pansy se acercó a ellos con interés y se quedó observando cómo las incorpóreas capas de seguridad se alzaban desde las puntas de sus varitas y hacia el techo, extendiéndose por el contorno de la casa como un fresco manto de seda. Tanto ella como los huéspedes de la casa necesitaban un minuto de privacidad para solucionar sus propios asuntos. Mientras tanto, la pequeña familia Malfoy se reunió en la salita de estar, aprovechando el primer momento de completa intimidad que tenían desde hacía mucho tiempo. Narcisa abrazó a su hijo con un sollozo de alegría y profunda emoción atravesándole el pecho, pero Lucius se limitó a palmearle la espalda con un brillo victorioso en sus claras pupilas.

-Sé cuánto has luchado por esto, Draco. –susurró, apretándole los dedos alrededor del hombro, con su acostumbrada voz áspera. –Lo hemos conseguido.

-No cantes victoria todavía, padre. –siseó el joven con un tono mordaz, echándole una mirada reprobatoria. –El juicio no está resuelto aún y esto es temporal.

-Es mucho mejor que la prisión preventiva. –repuso el adulto con una sonrisa, observando a su alrededor con un dejo de añoranza. Dio unos pasos hasta uno de los sillones cómodamente dispuestos alrededor de una mesa baja de café y se sentó en él, haciendo una mueca exagerada de placer. Se hundió en los almohadones de cuero negro con los ojos entrecerrados, como si pocas veces antes hubiera disfrutado de un placer tan grande como aquél. Su hijo tuvo que contener una risita.

-Draco –llamó su madre entre suspiros, liberándolo de su propio abrazo y alzando la cabeza de su amplio pecho, donde se había escondido por un momento mientras intentaba contener la emoción. –Con respecto a esa jovencita que ha llevado el caso todo este tiempo… -dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, donde podían vislumbrar a Pansy conversando en voz baja con uno de los guardias de seguridad mientras los otros continuaban con su trabajo –¿Deberías darle una… comisión o algo así, por trabajar para nosotros?

Draco no contestó. Había dirigido su mirada hacia donde apuntaban los ojos de su madre y se había quedado prendado de la silueta de Pansy, que iba y venía entre los guardias de seguridad del ministerio haciendo preguntas y moviéndose con absoluta naturalidad sobre sus altos tacos de trabajo. Ahora que todo parecía mucho más normal, y mucho más en calma que antes, se había tomado la fracción de segundo necesaria para observarla atentamente mientras se movía. Fue entonces cuando percibió que algo no andaba bien con ella, aunque no podía determinar cuál era el problema en cuestión. Pensó en lo que habían estado hablando en San Mungo y sintió la necesidad de preguntarle quién era ese hombre que la había abordado hacía apenas unas horas, y qué cosa le podría haber dicho para cambiar de forma tan radical su semblante. Sin dejar de observarla fijamente, dio un paso hacia la puerta de la salita para acercarse a ella, haciendo caso omiso a su madre, que ahora lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, alcanzando a comprender algo que volaba en el ambiente entre ellos dos; algo que en todo este tiempo no había percibido. Pansy desvió la mirada del mago al que había estado observando mientras le explicaba cómo levantar un potente hechizo escudo y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco por un largo instante. No se sonrieron, no intercambiaron otro gesto que esa sencilla mirada en la que el gris y el negro se unían en uno solo alcanzando una comprensión que iba mucho más allá de todas las palabras. Ella tenía cosas que contarle todavía y él estaba impaciente por oírlas. Ella todavía contaba con cierta información que parecía perturbarla y él necesitaba saber de qué se trataba ese secreto, porque la incomodidad de ella se le pegaba como una enfermedad contagiosa. El rictus amargo de sus labios no lo tranquilizó, ni mucho menos la manera en que ella desvió la mirada hacia otra parte después de un largo minuto, cuando su madre le puso una mano en el hombro y cortó la conexión entre los dos.

-¿Hay algo que te gustaría decirme, hijo? –susurró en voz muy baja Narcisa, mirándolo todavía por entre sus espesas pestañas casi completamente unidas, con un brillo perspicaz en el gris de sus ojos. Draco sabía que por alguna razón, su madre acababa de comprender la unión que lo ataba a Pansy. Tenía tantos pensamientos pasándole como veloces rayos de conciencia por delante de los ojos, como imágenes vívidas de una serie de recuerdos recientes, que se sentía incapaz de articular una palabra. Así que tomó una decisión instintiva que iba más allá de su propio temperamento y abrazó a su madre por los hombros, refugiándose en ella como nunca antes lo había hecho. Desde que era un niño, no podía recordar haberse mostrado tan afectivo con ella. Pansy había vuelto a encender en él una pequeña llama de cariño que creyó apagada durante muchos años, cegado por la visión orgullosa y altanera de su vida y las maneras de ser de quienes lo rodeaban. Ella era todo lo que tenía ahora, todo lo que realmente le importaba, y estaba profunda y secretamente agradecido por la irrupción de esa mujer fuerte y hermosa en su vida. Se apretó al cuerpo pequeño y desmejorado de su madre con una necesidad llana y limpia de protección que tomó a Narcisa por sorpresa.

-Oh… -suspiró su madre, sobresaltada, devolviéndole de manera automática el abrazo. Lucius los había estado observando en silencio a los dos durante todo ese tiempo, atando cabos de la misma manera en que lo estaba haciendo su mujer. Narcisa hundió sus finos dedos blancos en los hombros de Draco y lo apretó con mayor fuerza contra sí misma, aspirando su olor con un sollozo atravesado en el pecho. –Hijo mío…

-Estoy enamorado de ella, madre. –susurró Draco en su oído, su voz suave, pero segura. La mujer asintió en silencio, sin soltarse de él. Pudo sentir en su cuello la humedad de unas gruesas lágrimas que ella estaba derramando, y aunque en un principio no supo interpretarlas, las relacionó con la cantidad de emociones que estaban viviendo en ese momento. Pero entonces Narcisa lo soltó bruscamente y se alejó de él con paso tembloroso, mirándolo como si tuviera delante de sí a un monstruo. Aquella actitud lo descolocó completamente. La vio tambalearse hacia atrás, tropezar sobre sus propios pies mientras lo miraba a los ojos casi con temor, y lo siguiente que supo fue que su madre había echado a correr hacia el otro extremo de la salita de estar, pasando por delante de él como un bólido, para subir las escaleras que dirigían a las habitaciones del segundo piso. Quiso seguirla, pero un brazo fuerte, masculino, lo retuvo por los hombros.

-Déjala, Draco. No tienes idea de lo que esto significa para ella. –le dijo con voz fría su padre, mirándolo con reprobación. Él no acababa de entender lo que había sucedido y pensó en pedir una explicación por el comportamiento de su madre cuando sintió una exclamación de sorpresa proveniente del salón, donde cuatro magos silbaron de manera audible y Pansy soltó un suspiro emocionado. Miró hacia el punto al que se dirigían todos los ojos y observó como un ciervo plateado que ya había visto esa misma mañana se hacía corpóreo delante de todos los presentes, acercándose a él en un trote seguro. La voz de Harry Potter inundó toda la casa.

-Tenemos a Greengrass. Voy directo a Azkaban. Doblen la seguridad, por si acaso.

Y luego, tal y como había llegado, el ciervo se desvaneció en un segundo, desapareciendo la luz sobrenatural que había iluminado las paredes de la mansión mientras se mantuvo corpóreo. Draco y su padre salieron por la puerta abierta de la salita de estar y se enfrentaron a las cinco personas que ahora los miraban, todavía un poco atónitas por el mensaje que habían recibido. Entonces, uno de los cuatro guardias del ministerio dio un paso al frente y se dirigió al más joven de los Malfoy:

-Hemos de salir a montar guardia afuera por si surge algún problema. El interior de la casa ya es seguro.

Draco asintió y miró a Pansy por un instante fugaz, que en ese momento tenía la mirada fija en la puerta de entrada y no se volteó a verlo a él. Al hablar, se dirigió a su padre, mirándolo sin ver.

-Indícales el camino. –ordenó de manera cortante. Lucius frunció el entrecejo, pero no se opuso ni contestó con ninguna objeción. Los cinco hombres, sólo cuatro de ellos armados, salieron al exterior por la ancha puerta de roble, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos en el interior de la casa. La tarde estaba llegando a su fin y la noche iba cayendo lentamente sobre ellos, iluminando el ambiente con tonos rojizos a través de las ventanas abiertas y proyectando largas sombras en el suelo de blanca cerámica. Draco sacó la varita y con un movimiento indiferente encendió todas las luces, que iluminaron de manera instantánea las traviesas sombras que jugueteaban entre ellos. Se acercó a Pansy de manera cautelosa, intentando encontrar alguna palabra que decirle, pero una vez más, ella tenía la vista fija en otra parte.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de irme. –musitó en voz baja, todavía sin mirarlo. Draco dio otro paso hacia ella.

-¿Justo ahora? –se quejó, alzando las cejas con sorpresa. –Creí que ibas a quedarte aquí esta noche. ¿Prefieres volver a casa de Potter? –un leve tono celoso se infiltró en sus palabras, pero no le importó, y ella pareció no prestarle atención a la molestia en su voz.

-Ya he cumplido con mi parte del trabajo y…

-Esto no es un trabajo para ti. –refutó el joven rubio, dando un último paso hacia ella. Estaban a un palmo de distancia y Draco la acortó poniendo una mano en su cadera para acercarla a su propio cuerpo, con una necesidad que se palpaba en el aire que ambos respiraban. La otra mano se dirigió a su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar mientras se dejaba besar con una suavidad que era nueva para ambos. -¿Lo es?

-No, no es eso lo que…

-Dijiste que tenías que hablar conmigo. ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

-Ahora… -respiró, inundando de oxígeno sus pulmones e intentando mantener el control de sus manos temblorosas. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y se propuso hacerlo bien, de modo que apoyó una mano en su mejilla y la otra en su hombro para mirarlo a los ojos mientras hablaba en un susurro apenas audible. –No es el momento. Podemos dejarlo para más tarde. –él iba a replicar algo, pero entones ella sonrió sin convicción, intentando convencerlo, y lo acalló apretando dos dedos en sus labios. –No, escucha. He aprendido a hacer unos cuantos encantamientos para proteger un hogar, incluso un edificio entero. Voy a volver a mi departamento.

-Voy contigo.

-No. –negó ella rotundamente, mirándolo con seriedad. –Te quedarás aquí con tu familia. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no compartes la cena con ellos? ¿Cuántas veces, en los últimos meses, gemiste entre sueños el nombre de tu madre? –Draco alzó ambas cejas y abrió la boca, sorprendido. Ella volvió a esbozar una sonrisa traviesa. –¿No sabías que hablas en sueños? Bueno, supongo que es algo que pocas tenemos el privilegio de saber.

-Sólo las que merecen dormir a mi lado. –bromeó él, apretándola más fuerte entre sus brazos y depositando un reguero de besos entre la mejilla y la comisura de sus labios. Ella se dejó hacer, pero volvió a hablar después de juntar el aliento.

-Quédate esta noche, Draco. Ten un poco de privacidad con tus padres y…

-Espera –volvió a interrumpir él, alejándola un poco de su pecho sin soltarla de la prisión de sus brazos. –No voy a dejar que te metas otra vez en la boca del lobo, ¿lo comprendes? Es peligroso que estés en tu apartamento. Cualquiera de _los otros_ podría ir a buscarte allí.

-Si te hace sentir mas tranquilo –refunfuñó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco –voy a pedirle a Potter que me acompañe hasta allí y que se quede hasta que levantemos suficientes escudos protectores.

-Me sentiría más tranquilo si te quedas aquí, que ya es seguro.

-No voy a seguir discutiendo esto. –zanjó la discusión soltándose de su abrazo con delicadeza, aunque tanto su voz como sus movimientos fueron firmes. –Voy a necesitar la red flu. –añadió, mirando la chimenea que ella misma había tapiado.

Draco aceptó, a regañadientes, y apuntó con su propia varita hacia las tablas que la cubrían. Las hizo desaparecer sin miramientos y la chimenea apareció en perfectas condiciones, lista para ser usada. Se acercaron hasta allí y ella echó un puñado de polvos flu que sacó de su propio bolsillo. Luego se giró para quedar enfrentada a él.

-Volveré por aquí mañana por la tarde. –dijo sencillamente, haciendo un esfuerzo para que su voz sonara fuerte y clara. –Todavía quedan muchas cosas por hacer en el ministerio.

-Ten cuidado. –contestó él, y depositó otro beso, igualmente suave, en sus labios. Ella le regaló una última sonrisa, algo quebrada, y luego le dio la espalda para entrar en las altas llamas verdes de la chimenea, indicando el camino en alta voz. Cuando el fuego se extinguió y las luces volvieron a ser tan tenues como antes, Draco distinguió una sombra que se hacía cada vez más larga, proveniente de la escalera que estaba justo detrás suyo. Se volteó rápidamente y quedó frente a frente con su madre, que lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro mientras se acercaba a él con paso errático.

-Estás comprometido, Draco. –señaló Narcisa con voz trémula. Su hijo se quedó en silencio, observándola acercarse hasta que finalmente se quedó de pie a dos metros de él. No había acabado de comprender las palabras de su madre hasta que ella agregó: -¿Has olvidado tu compromiso con Astoria Greengrass?

El joven se sobresaltó ante la sola mención de ese apellido, pero puso su mayor empeño en mantener una actitud impasible. Negó con la cabeza dos veces y sintió la puerta del salón abrirse, pero no apartó la vista de los ojos de su madre para corroborar que era Lucius quien se acercaba a ellos con paso repentinamente apresurado.

-He querido olvidarlo, pero siempre hay algo o alguien que me lo recuerda. –replicó sin que su voz se quebrara. –Dime una cosa, madre. ¿Todavía consideras válido ese compromiso, aún a pesar de lo que está pasando? –su madre se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta, pronta para responder, pero Draco no la dejó interrumpir. Le echó una mirada tan feroz que se tuvo que quedar en silencio, escuchando todo lo que él decía. –El padre de Astoria Greengrass en este momento está siendo enviado a Azkaban por formar parte de una peligrosa secta que pretende matarte, a ti y a papá. ¿No te parece motivo suficiente para cancelar esa estupidez del matrimonio? Sin mencionar, siquiera, algunas cosas de menor importancia… -alzó una mano y comenzó a enumerar con los dedos en la medida en que hablaba, con un dejo de ironía en su voz –como el hecho de que Abigail Greengrass odia a mi padre. ¿Alguna vez has cruzado palabra con Astoria sobre esto? Ella también me odia a mí. Lógicamente, no quiere casarse. Ni yo quiero hacerlo, ahí tienes un tercer motivo. ¿Cuál es el problema, entonces? Se cancela el compromiso, y tema resuelto.

Se hizo el silencio. Su padre se había acercado velozmente hasta ellos y se había quedado de pie junto a Narcisa, mirándolos a ambos con una expresión idéntica a la de ella. Draco hizo una mueca de hastío creyendo que sus padres estaban convirtiendo algo sencillo en una tragedia.

-No es tan fácil como tu lo haces ver –fue su padre quien habló, después de unos segundos de tenso silencio, con una voz cruda, que repentinamente se volvió cargada de emociones encontradas. –Hay cosas que no sabes al respecto.

-Han estado escondiéndome muchos secretos, ustedes dos. –replicó su hijo, tensando los músculos del rostro en un rictus amargo. Y sus padres sabían que no se refería únicamente a las cuestiones del matrimonio, sino también a todo lo que había estado sucediendo en los últimos días. No era un reproche, sino una apreciación de los hechos tal y como eran. –Pero, ciertamente, lo que puedan decir al respecto no me interesa. He tomado una decisión, y es irrevocable. Ustedes arreglaron este compromiso sin mi consentimiento cuando yo apenas había nacido, no quisieron saber mi opinión ni me dijeron cuáles eran los motivos para casarme con una desconocida. No lo haré.

Narcisa se llevó una mano al pecho y dejó escapar un audible jadeo. Rápido como un rayo, Lucius se había acercado más a ella y la rodeó por la cintura, sosteniéndola, como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse. La frialdad de Draco se quebró y se acercó a su madre con cautela y preocupación, y pudo ver en su rostro algo que antes no había visto. Un camino de lágrimas secas que habían viajado por sus mejillas y hasta el pecho, mojándole la blusa que llevaba puesta. Tenía los ojos rojos y ahora volvían a brillar humedecidos, como si no fuera capaz de aguantar las lágrimas. Ni su hijo comprendía la gravedad de la situación ni ella estaba totalmente capacitada para explicársela. Sin embargo, se soltó del brazo de su marido, no sin cierta brusquedad, y dio un paso tembloroso hacia delante, encarando a su hijo para hablarle de cerca. En su rostro se reflejaba el miedo, una nueva forma de temor.

-Tú… puedes hacer lo que quieras. –susurró, sin permitir que Lucius se acercase a ellos. Parecía que el hombre quisiera interrumpir lo que iba a decir a continuación, pero ella alzó una mano para acallarlo y continuó hablando, en un tono casi suplicante. –No seré yo quien te detenga. Pero debes conocer toda la historia antes de que puedas tomar una decisión definitiva.

Draco no contestó. Narcisa se lo quedó mirando por un momento muy largo, intentando encontrar en sus facciones alguna muestra de asentimiento o negación. Finalmente, se irguió un poco para tomarle la mano, y se lo llevó en silencio escaleras arriba, con Lucius pisándoles los talones. Los tres entraron en la habitación del matrimonio, el joven sintiéndose cada vez más desconcertado, pero no permitiendo que su sorpresa arruinara la fachada de frialdad con la que se había revestido para imponer su decisión. Su madre lo soltó y se dirigió al enorme armario que había en una esquina para sacar un objeto grande y pesado. Draco lo reconoció en seguida, era un pensadero. La vio dejarlo en el escritorio y hacerle una seña para que se acercara. Lucius se había quedado de pie en el umbral de la puerta, cruzado de brazos y con una expresión de resentimiento los ojos. Sin hacer caso ni a uno ni a otro, ambos paralizados en sus lugares, Narcisa sacó la varita que le habían devuelto recientemente después de pasar más de un año sin ella, y dirigió la punta hacia su frente. Un delgado hilo de pensamiento plateado se hizo presente entre su piel y la vara de madera, estirándose como una voluta de humo demasiado corpórea, confundiéndose con una hebra de sus finos y rubios cabellos. La dirigió al interior del pensadero y se quedó de pie frente a él, con ambas manos apretadas en los bordes, mirando a su hijo y tomando una gran bocanada de aire para volver a hablar.

-Cuando eras un bebé recién nacido, las cosas en nuestro mundo iban muy mal. Tu padre y yo acabábamos de casarnos y veníamos de dos importantes linajes, de familias con pasados oscuros. Los Malfoy y los Black, apellidos respetables por la ascendencia de sangre pura, no tenían manchas en el legajo de los descendientes, que se casaban con sus primos o con otras familias igualmente respetables. Y todo llevaba un curso relativamente tranquilo hasta la aparición del Señor Oscuro. La magia negra, el poder, el respeto y la superioridad eran suficientes motores para acercar a todas estas personas de alto linaje a las fuerzas del mal, que se fueron pasando estos anhelos de unos a otros como si se tratase de una herencia. Los descendientes de sangre limpia estaban necesariamente ligados a Él, y esto era irrevocable. No había elección posible. –hizo una pausa, suspiró, y miró a los ojos a su esposo. –Nosotros terminamos nuestros estudios en el apogeo de su poder, y nos casamos transcurrido un año de nuestra salida de Hogwarts. Mi familia y la suya estaban emparentadas desde tiempos inmemoriales y desde ese aspecto, todo iba bien. Pero los Black y los Malfoy tenían, además de nuestra unión en matrimonio, algo más en común. Estoy hablando del deseo de poder y la opinión de superioridad sobre la raza. –volvió a mirar a su hijo, que también se había cruzado de brazos, escuchándola con mayor atención. –Lucius y yo, como nuestros padres y nuestros hermanos, nos vimos obligados a unirnos a las filas del Señor de las Tinieblas, porque no había otra opción. Ambos habíamos aprendido desde la cuna cuáles debían ser nuestras prioridades y aceptamos gustosos ser un matrimonio más a su disposición y sus deseos. Entre nosotros, la crueldad no era vista de la misma forma en que la vemos ahora. Era sólo un medio para hacernos respetar ante los demás. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo podíamos tardar tu padre y yo en darnos cuenta de lo peligroso que sería para nosotros, para nuestra pequeña familia, ser parte de todo eso? –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no fue capaz de contener, y su voz se quebró un poco hacia el final de la frase, apagándose hasta convertirse en un susurro. –Cuando tú naciste, a mí me invadió el miedo. Un miedo irracional y particularmente poderoso, una sensación de pérdida inexplicable. Yo no quería que mi familia resultara lastimada. Yo no quería perder lo más valioso que tenía. Y tú, un inocente bebé, lo eras todo para mí. No podía dejar de pensar en el peligro, en la posibilidad de perderte, de que algo te sucediera. Naciste en una época en la que Él asesinaba a destajo sin importarle nada más que alcanzar la cima del poder. Sus seguidores estaban deseosos de seguir sus pasos, y él comandaba las misiones sin importarle si ellos tenían una familia a la que proteger, alguien más que Él mismo por quien vivir. Y tu padre pasaba muy poco tiempo en casa, arriesgando su vida por encima de la mía… por encima de la nuestra. Yo lloraba cada noche que pasaba sola, rogando por que Lucius volviera con vida y pudiera verte crecer. Rogando porque nadie viniera a buscarnos y nos hiciera daño mientras estábamos solos. En cada reencuentro, tu padre parecía cada vez más sediento de poder, porque Él lo estaba arrastrando por el mal camino. Un camino que yo nunca terminé de recorrer, y creo que ni siquiera lo había comenzado. Porque tú eras todo lo que yo quería, y yo ya lo tenía todo. Pero no estabas seguro mientras te mantuviera así, siempre a la deriva. Yo temía por ti.

Los sollozos le quebraron la voz. Su esposo había fijado la mirada en el pensadero sin decir nada, aunque un brillo extraño se había hecho presente en sus ojos grises, tan grises como los de su mujer y su hijo, éste último mirándolos a ambos algo desconcertado, porque no acababa de comprender el sentido de todo aquello. Esperó a que su madre recuperara el habla, pero ésta parecía incapaz de articular una sola palabra más, con la cabeza gacha, limpiándose las lágrimas que corrían incontenibles como un río por sus pálidas mejillas. Dio un paso hacia ella y sacó la voz para hablar.

-¿Qué… hiciste? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con los Greengrass?

-Comprende –respondió su madre después de dejar escapar un largo suspiro, todavía con la voz rota –que yo era muy joven entonces y que no sabía cómo actuar al respecto. –respiró de nuevo, buscando las palabras, y continuó: -Abigail y yo éramos grandes amigas desde que podíamos recordarlo. Nos criamos juntas porque nuestras familias eran igualmente respetadas. Ella era unos pocos años mayor que yo y ya tenía una pequeña niña cuando tú naciste. Era la única persona en quien yo podía confiar, de modo que cuando no pude aguantar más mis temores, mi dolor, recurrí a ella. Y lo sorprendente… ella supo exactamente a qué me refería yo con cada palabra que decía. Ella lo sabía todo, porque lo vivía con la misma perspectiva. No se había metido en los negocios sucios de su marido, que, aunque era un poco más discreto que tu padre, estaba igualmente hasta la coronilla de problemas con la ley. Había elegido el camino más largo para alcanzar el poder, pero _los otros_ también estaban en su apogeo. Y al igual que Lucius, tú y yo, su familia corría el mismo peligro. Y ella tenía los mismos miedos, porque además, estaba a punto de dar a luz a su segunda hija. Nuestra complicidad aumentó. Nos volvimos cada vez más unidas. Nos sosteníamos la una a la otra cada vez que se acababa la esperanza de volver a ver a nuestros amados con vida…

No pudo continuar hablando, porque otra vez, las lágrimas habían tomado su voz por completo. Lucius se había erguido en su lugar y la miraba con una profunda pena en los ojos, como si estuviera muy arrepentido de todo el sufrimiento que le había ocasionado. Una vez más, el joven Malfoy paseó los ojos de uno a otro, sin terminar de comprender, pero no quiso forzar a su madre a hablar. Se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro. Ella se limpió las lágrimas a manotazos otra vez y luego apoyó ambas manos en los bordes del pensadero para revolverlo como si se tratase de un caldero de pociones. Los recuerdos se arremolinaron en la superficie, mezclando todo el contenido, antes platinado, en colores mixtos, borrosos, recuerdos guardados durante muchos años. Draco se inclinó hacia delante para ver mejor y su madre le hizo un gesto de asentimiento mientras le tomaba la mano. Entonces ambos tocaron la superficie de ese difuso material que pendía entre lo líquido y lo gaseoso y se dejaron caer al interior de las memorias de Narcisa, dejando a Lucius atrás.

Aterrizaron de pie sobre una superficie plana. Narcisa no le soltó la mano mientras veían alrededor. Estaban en una casa que para ambos era conocida: la casa de Greengrass. Afuera se escuchaba perfectamente una horrible tormenta que caía como baldazos de agua sobre los cimientos de la casa. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Draco era las dos figuras junto al sillón. Eran su madre y su amiga, Abigail Greengrass, abrazándose con fuerza, conteniéndose la una a la otra. La mayor de ellas tenía un enorme bulto en el estómago, parecía estar a punto de dar a luz. La otra aferraba en su brazo, lejos del abrazo de su amiga, un pequeño bulto envuelto en una larga y delicada mantilla de lana, por donde asomaba una manito delgada y blanca. Draco supo reconocerse a sí mismo cuando se acercó y observó las facciones del bebé. Estaba profundamente dormido, como arrullado por la lluvia. Su madre –mucho más joven y de facciones mucho menos desmejoradas, muy diferente a como se veía ahora- lloraba a lágrima viva en el hombro de su joven amiga, que se mordía los labios con fuerza, como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo por acallar sus propios sollozos. Con la mano con la que no le palmeaba la espalda a Narcisa se acariciaba la evidencia de su avanzado embarazo. Finalmente, después de unos momentos, se soltaron la una a la otra y se miraron a los ojos.

-Tranquila, cariño, todo estará bien. –susurró con voz grave Abigail, ayudándola a sentarse en el enorme sillón de dos cuerpos junto al que estaban paradas. Ella se dejó caer a su lado, soltando un leve quejido y poniendo una mano en su espalda para corregir su postura.

-No puedo… estar tranquila. –sollozó Narcisa, tapándose la cara con una mano. Su voz era muy nasal, como si hubiera pasado muchísimo tiempo llorando. –Si algo le sucediera a Lucius…

-Escúchame, Cissy. –interrumpió su amiga, antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. –Todo el temor, todo el malestar que tu sientes… el pequeño Draco puede percibirlo. –miró el rostro tranquilo, impasible, del bebé durmiendo en brazos de Narcisa, y le acarició con cariño la frente, apenas rozándolo con sus largos y delicados dedos. –Le harás mucho daño si continúas llorando de esa manera.

La joven Narcisa se limpió las lágrimas con una sola mano, igual que como lo había hecho momentos antes la mujer actual en su propia habitación. Miró a su hijo con una devoción que sólo podía percibirse en los ojos de una madre y luego levantó la mirada hacia su amiga, que había esbozado una triste sonrisa.

-No puedo permitir que nada malo le suceda a él. –volvió a dirigir la mirada al rostro sereno del bebé y se lo quedó mirando mientras hablaba, en un apenas audible murmullo. –No puedo permitírmelo. La vida de Lucius no está en mis manos, y no puedo hacer nada por detenerlo. Él ha hecho ya su elección. Pero yo tengo que cuidar de mi familia.

-Y lo haces maravillosamente. –asintió Abigail, mirándolos a ambos. –Haces todo lo que tienes a tu alcance por tu hijo. No puedes exigirte más.

-Pero es que tengo tanto miedo…

-Yo te comprendo. –suspiró la otra, abrazando su prominente barriga con ambos brazos, como si intentara protegerla de sí misma. –Aunque no quiere reconocerlo, Lysander también representa un peligro para mi pequeña familia.

-Es distinto con ustedes. –negó Narcisa, sus ojos otra vez inundándose de lágrimas. –Tú no puedes tener tanto miedo como yo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque… -suspiró, y contuvo la respiración mientras hablaba. –Abigail, Él es distinto. Él es mucho más peligroso… para Lucius, y para todos. Si todo saliera bien ahora… -apagó un sollozo, llevándose una mano a los labios, pero rápidamente se recompuso para seguir hablando con la misma seriedad de antes. –Si salimos de ésta con vida… cuando Draco crezca, cuando se haga un hombre, Él lo querrá a su lado. No tendrá alternativa. –ésta vez el llanto fue más fuerte que ella, y dejó escapar un ahogado gemido, cerrando los ojos mientras las gruesas lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas. El bebé se removió en sus brazos, incómodo, y abrió los ojos, permitiendo ver sus grandes orbes azules fijos en su madre. Alzó una manito hacia su rostro y apretó los dedos en torno a su piel húmeda, pareciendo que comenzaría a llorar también de un momento a otro. Narcisa se puso de pie y lo acomodó entre sus brazos, pasando el peso de su propio cuerpo de un pie a otro mientras lo arrullaba con una triste canción, sin que las lágrimas dejaran de caer. Abigail los observó durante un largo minuto, hasta que finalmente el pequeño Draco volvió a quedarse dormido tras bostezar una sola vez. Narcisa volvió a tomar asiento junto a su amiga y la miró a los ojos, con una profunda tristeza reflejada en los suyos.

-Tiene que haber una alternativa, Cissy. –susurró finalmente la mayor de las dos, pasando la vista del pequeño bulto al rostro lloroso de su amiga. –Tú pudiste elegir. Tú elegiste a tu familia.

Narcisa negó con la cabeza suavemente, intentando no hacer movimientos demasiado bruscos para no volver a despertar a su hijo.

-Yo elegí a mi familia, pero Él puede arrancármela de un momento a otro. Y si Draco se hace lo suficientemente mayor para entrar en sus filas, el Señor de las Tinieblas lo llamará a su lado. –repitió en un hilo de voz. –No le importará que sea sólo una criatura, un adolescente. Por entonces no habrá nada que lo ate a mí, ya no podré protegerlo. Y cuando lo haga… -respiró profundamente mientras buscaba las palabras. –Ay, Abigail, cuando lo haga, Draco estará en verdadero peligro. Tendrá que acudir a su llamado y podría… podría no volver a casa.

Las dos se sumieron en un intranquilo silencio mientras los sollozos sofocaban la garganta de Narcisa y las lágrimas comenzaban a correr libremente por las mejillas de su amiga, que finalmente se había permitido llorar por las dos. Cuatro ojos se perdían en el vacío, mirando hacia dentro de sus propios pensamientos, mientras la tormenta se hacía cada vez más fuerte afuera. La concentración de ambas se vio interrumpida por una puerta que se abrió a la derecha del sillón en el que estaban sentadas, sobresaltándolas. Una elfina entró dando tumbos en la amplia habitación y se acercó a su ama, inclinándose en una pronunciada reverencia.

-Ama, la señorita Daphne ha despertado. –cuchicheó, mirando el bulto envuelto en los brazos de Narcisa cuando alzó la mirada.

-Tráela aquí, Olive. –ordenó Abigail, asintiendo. La elfina desapareció corriendo por la puerta que había dejado abierta y volvió instantes después, arrastrando un pesado carrito de bebé en el que iba sentada erguida una hermosa niña de poco más de dos años, con largos rizos dorados cayéndole elegantemente sobre sus pequeños hombros. En cuanto vio a su madre ponerse de pie, levantó ambos brazos hacia ella. Abigail la recogió con destreza a pesar de la incomodidad de su embarazo y la sentó sobre sus rodillas, llenándole la cara de sonoros besos mientras la niña reía alegremente, con los brazos enroscados en su blanco cuello.

-Daphne ha heredado tu increíble belleza. –señaló Narcisa, intentando sonreír.

-Y que lo digas… ya tiene un pretendiente. –rió Abigail, provocando una incrédula mirada de su amiga. Se explicó: -Ella y el hijo de los Uley suelen jugar juntos, y se llevan muy bien. El niño tiene apenas un año más que ella y sus padres ya están pensando en casarlos. –soltó una risita suave con su voz cantarina, y se detuvo de manera repentina al ver que Draco se movía perezosamente en brazos de su madre, sin despertarse. –No me parecería mal si ella estuviera de acuerdo… aunque falta mucho para eso, ¿no crees?

Narcisa no contestó. Se quedó mirando a Daphne, que había comenzado a jugar con el largo cabello de su madre, balbuceando incoherencias para sí misma. La veía con la mirada perdida, como sin ver. Abigail continuó hablando.

-A Lysander también le agradó la idea de los Uley. Ya sabes cómo es el de… um, conservador. Incluso, planea hacer que el menor de sus hijos, que ha de tener la edad de Draco, se líe con la niña que viene en camino. –acarició su estómago con ternura, sin dejar de sonreírle a su hija, que también posó su manito en el vientre de su madre. Narcisa levantó la cabeza de manera repentina y brusca para mirar a Abigail con fijeza, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, ahora secos de llanto. –He pensado en llamarla Astoria. –viró la cabeza para mirar a su amiga y se sorprendió de verle una expresión tan enigmática en su rostro. -¿Qué tienes, Cissy? ¿No te gusta el nombre?

-No, no, no es eso. –replicó la otra ante la confusión de su amiga, negando con la cabeza y apartando los ojos de su rostro para mirar su abultado vientre. –He pensado… -se detuvo, pero no volvió a mirarla a la cara. –Si Draco estuviera… -tragó saliva, ante la impaciente mirada de la otra, y recomenzó –Si Draco estuviera comprometido cuando llegase a la adolescencia, y tuviera la obligación de casarse… sería más fácil para él… y yo podría…

Abigail comprendió en seguida la línea de pensamientos inconexos de Narcisa. Al igual que ella, tragó pesado, y de manera automática protegió con ambas manos al bebé que llevaba en su interior. Dirigió la mirada a otra parte para no ver a la persona que tenía sentada al lado a los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Entonces Narcisa se puso de pie de un salto. Draco despertó de manera brusca y comenzó a llorar con voz fuerte, chillona, pero su madre no le prestó atención. Comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, caminando tambaleante, mirando los objetos que había a su alrededor sin verlos. Su andar excitado alteró a Daphne, que se acurrucó en el pecho de su madre y escondió el rostro, mirando a la esbelta mujer de pie ante ellas con temor por entre el cabello de Abigail, que ahora había bajado la mirada al suelo. Esperó a que Narcisa hablara, parecía incapaz de articular una palabra.

-Abigail… -se hizo oír Narcisa finalmente, por encima de los sollozos de Draco. –Abigail, por favor. Por favor…

-Cissy, no puedo… yo no sé…

-Por favor... amiga mía, sabes que yo no haría… yo no te pediría algo así si no estuviera realmente desesperada.

-Yo… lo sé, lo comprendo, pero no puedo…

-Por favor, Abigail –rogó Narcisa, arrodillándose a su lado en el suelo, todavía con Draco lloriqueando en sus brazos. Lo miró, lo acunó por un momento, calmando así sus gritos; lo besó en la frente, en la nariz, en ambas mejillas. Y luego volvió a mirar a los ojos a su amiga, desde su posición en el suelo. –Tienes que hacerlo… tienes que permitir que Draco se comprometa con la niña que vas a dar a luz.

Un tenso silencio siguió a sus palabras. Draco volvió a abrir la boca para llorar y la elfina llamada Olive entró en la habitación con un enorme biberón que tenía preparado para la ocasión. Se lo acercó a Narcisa, que tardó un momento en comprender lo que la criatura deseaba, y finalmente lo tomó para acercárselo al niño. En seguida, el bebé se calmó en sus brazos y comenzó a beber con aprehensión, dejando por completo de llorar. Ella volvió a levantar la vista a Abigail, que los observaba a ambos con una mezcla de horror e infinita comprensión. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento interminable, hasta que finalmente Abigail asintió en silencio, sin decir una palabra. Narcisa saltó sobre sus propios pies con una renovada energía, sentándose a su lado y apretándole ambas manos con una sola de las suyas, por encima de su pronunciado vientre. Se acercó a su mejilla y le dio un sonoro beso cargado de agradecimiento mientras sus ojos se llenaban de nuevas lágrimas.

-Mi vida entera no será suficiente para agradecerte esto… Si Draco se casara con Astoria…

-Yo no puedo asegurarte nada, Narcisa, lo sabes. –interrumpió Abigail con voz trémula, sin mirarla. Sus ojos estaban posados en el bulto en brazos de su amiga, que ahora estaba tranquilo, sosteniendo precariamente el biberón del que estaba bebiendo. –Si Lysander no estuviera de acuerdo…

-Oh –gimió la otra, entrecerrando los ojos. Un espasmo le cruzó el pecho, como si la esperanza que había acabado de experimentar se desinflara despacio –Por favor, Abigail…

-¿Qué puedo hacer, más que intentar convencerlo?

Por un instante, pareció que Narcisa iba a asentir para darle la razón. Pero al momento siguiente abrió la boca con inseguridad, la volvió a cerrar, y finalmente dijo, entrecortadamente:

-Podemos hacer una promesa inquebrantable.

Se quedaron en silencio otra vez, un silencio mucho más tenso de los que se habían interpuesto anteriormente entre las dos. El aire podía cortarse a cuchillo mientras las dos mujeres del recuerdo se miraban a los ojos, una de ellas con un fervor excitado en sus negras pupilas, la otra, con el temor dibujado en todas y cada una de sus facciones. La pequeña Daphne se bajó de un salto grácil de las rodillas de su madre y fue a parar al suelo, donde dio unos cuantos pasos hasta la mesita y comenzó a jugar con los pétalos de una única rosa dispuesta en un elegante florero sin que ninguna de las dos adultas le prestara atención. La mano de la Narcisa del presente se tensó en el interior de la mano del joven Draco, que no la había soltado durante toda la conversación que había presenciado. De manera repentina había dejado de respirar y ahora observaba con la boca ligeramente abierta la reacción de la anfitriona de la casa, esperando…

-Abigail, por favor… -susurró la antigua Narcisa después de un minuto entero de silencio, otra vez, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas desesperadas. Meció inconcientemente al pequeño bebé en sus brazos mientras esperaba una mínima respuesta. Su amiga pareció sentirse entre la espada y la pared por la forma en que la miraba, y se tomó otro largo minuto para finalmente dar una respuesta silenciosa. Su cabeza se movió casi imperceptiblemente de arriba abajo en señal afirmativa.

El Draco adulto que estaba de pie junto a ellas sintió todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse y luego aflojarse de manera repentina, como si no respondieran a sus deseos. Los contornos de las imágenes que estaba presenciando comenzaron a verse cada vez más borrosos, mientras las cosas pasaban a su alrededor con una velocidad de vértigo, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos para no marearse y dándole la sensación de que podía desmayarse de un momento a otro. En un momento estaba de pie en la mansión Greengrass y al instante siguiente estaba inclinado sobre el suelo de la habitación de sus padres, a cuatro patas, las rodillas hincadas en el piso y las manos sosteniéndolo mientras todo el resto de su cuerpo temblaba en violentos espasmos producidos por la sorpresa. Sin esperar a recomponerse del todo, levantó la cabeza hacia su madre, que estaba arrodillada a su lado, sin atreverse a tocarlo.

-Dime… dime que no es cierto. –jadeó, arrodillándose también –Madre, dime que no lo hiciste.

Las brillantes e imparables lágrimas en los ojos de la mujer que tenía ya más de cuatro décadas sobre sus hombros fueron suficiente respuesta para Draco. No necesitó nada más para saber que la tormenta se había desatado nuevamente, cerniéndose sobre él como un vendaval interminable; aún a pesar de que afuera, en el nocturno cielo invernal, las estrellas brillaban más intensamente que nunca. Como un acto reflejo, se puso de pie y caminó torpemente hacia el exterior del cuarto, haciendo a un lado sin ver a su propio padre, que lo miraba expectante, todavía apoyado en el umbral de la puerta. Se dirigió a su propia habitación con paso tambaleante, sin hacer esfuerzo por ver el camino entre la densa capa de lágrimas que se cernían sobre sus ojos grises, pugnando por salir. Se encerró en la oscuridad y se dejó caer detrás de la puerta como un peso muerto, sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima mientras una serie de pensamientos inconexos le ocupaban la mente por completo, imposibilitándole el pensar con claridad.

* * *

**Antes que nada: Feliz año nuevo! Espero un 2009 con alegría, salud, dinero y amor para ustedes. En el orden que elijan.**

**Mi comentario personal: al igual que este y el anterior, los siguientes dos capítulos (los últimos) van a ser bastante largos. Densos, quizá, aunque esperaría que no. Eso dependerá de sus opiniones y comentarios, ya lo saben.  
Efectivamente, y como muchas de ustedes ya se estaban imaginando, hay una Promesa Inquebrantable de por medio. ¿En verdad soy tan predecible? F*ck! Esperaba ocasionar algo más de intriga. Tendré que practicar un poco para el próximo fic.**

**Muy a mi pesar, les confieso que esta historia ya está terminada. El epílogo me latía en el bolsillo -no literalmente, claro- hasta que decidí transcribirlo por fin después de haberle puesto punto final a capítulo número 28. Así que ahí esta, con esa condenada palabrita que no quería escribir, ya tipeada. ¿Me creen si les digo que lloré cuando apagué la notebook de mi hermano? Ok, creanlo porque es cierto.**

**Espero sus reviews... otra vez. Como incentivo, y porque estoy absolutamente halagada con los 46 comentarios que recibí desde que empecé, sin incluir los PM y las incursiones de Ginnevra en mi fotolog, les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capítulo, que se titula "No estaba en mis planes", elegido al azar (eso sí que no me lo cree nadie, lo elegí minuciosamente). Ahí les va:**

_

* * *

_

Paralizada junto a la puerta, sin saber cómo moverse o hacia dónde ir en su propia casa, en el último refugio seguro que le quedaba desde que podía recordarlo, se dejó caer al suelo como una triste marioneta a la que le han cortado los hilos. Se abrazó las piernas desnudas bajo su amplia falda de trabajo y apoyó el mentón en las rodillas, una vez más intentando contener las lágrimas. Todo estaba muy confuso. Delante de sus ojos la vida que había llevado en los últimos meses se le pasaba como imágenes de una película demasiado vívida, demasiado real. Más bien como imágenes de un documental en el que había que creer o creer, porque ya no tenía otra alternativa.

_**

* * *

**_

**Mil besos! Y hasta muy, muy pronto.**


	27. No estaba en mis planes

**Capítulo 27:**** No estaba en mis planes**

-No esperaba verte aquí tan tarde, Pansy. –se sorprendió Harry al aparecerse en Grimmauld Place y encontrarse frente a frente con la joven Slytherin, que lo esperaba sentada, sola, en uno de los sillones del salón. Ella había estado hundida en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida sobre la alfombra, y se había sobresaltado tanto al escucharlo llegar que ahora estaba de pie con una mano en el pecho y la respiración agitada, mirándolo con una expresión desconcertada.

-Lo siento. –se disculpó después de recuperar el aliento, intentando esbozar una sonrisa. –Es que quería saber cuáles eran las buenas nuevas… ya sabes.

-Claro –asintió el moreno, comprendiendo a qué se refería. –Vamos a la cocina, ¿te gustaría tomar un té?

Pansy no contestó, pero lo siguió a través del pequeño pasillo que dividía los dos ambientes de la casa y entró tras él en la pequeña cocina. Se sentó en una de las sillas de madera y esperó a que Harry terminara de moverse de un lado a otro con acostumbrada soltura hasta que estuvo frente a frente con él para preguntarle lo que realmente le interesaba.

-¿Qué sucedió con Greengrass?

Harry, que estaba sirviendo el té en sendos pocillos de porcelana, no levantó la mirada de la tetera, pero esbozó una leve sonrisa. Le extendió una de las tazas a ella y se sirvió el agua hirviendo en la suya propia antes de hablar.

-Bueno, te llevas la mitad del crédito. –extendió su sonrisa, y una chispa de disculpa le encendió las pupilas. –Tenías razón sobre el paradero de Greengrass, de modo que te debo una disculpa. No debí dudar de ti.

-No hay problema –se apresuró a contrarrestar ella, negando con la cabeza y también sonriendo levemente. –Después del sermón de Kingsley, era bastante lógico que sospecharas de algo así.

Harry asintió dos veces, y bebió un sorbo de su té sin mirarla. Ella se quedó callada, esperando a que dijera algo más, pero él continuaba en silencio, meditando sobre sus propias cosas. Impaciente, carraspeó y dijo:

-¿Y bien?

-Antes de que te cuente nada, ¿vas a decirme quién es el hombre que te dio la información que nos condujo a Greengrass?

-No.

El muchacho volvió a asentir, esta vez seriamente.

-Esperaba esa respuesta. Bueno, Pansy, no voy a obligarte a nada. Pero deberías saber que estás encubriendo a un criminal.

-Otra cosa en la que nos parecemos. –comentó ella, sonriendo con algo de picardía. Harry no alcanzó la broma y frunció el ceño, y ella se explicó, entre risas: -¿No era Sirius Black un prófugo de Azkaban cuando lo salvaste del beso de los Dementores, en tu tercer año de Hogwarts?

-Eso es distinto…

-¿Qué tanto?

-El mundo entero creía que mi padrino había sido el asesino de mis padres, pero él era inocente. No había derecho para enviarlo a Azkaban, las pruebas eran falsas.

-Tú no tenías manera de probar que él era inocente, y sin embargo lo protegiste. Tu confianza no lo hacía menos prófugo de la cárcel, Harry, y tampoco lo convertía en un hombre menos criminal.

-Podemos seguir compartiendo puntos de vista al respecto toda la noche, si quieres, pero creo que no viene al caso. –la cortó Harry, comenzando a incomodarse. Aún a pesar de eso, no habían alzado el tono de voz ni una octava, por lo que aquella discusión no era más que un simple intercambio de palabras.

-Yo sólo quería hacerte ver el parecido entre una situación y la otra. Sé que este hombre es inocente, aunque no tenga pruebas para demostrárselo a la ley. De la misma manera en que mi confianza no lo hace menos criminal, el hecho de que sea un prófugo de la justicia no lo hará menos inocente.

-Ya, ya lo veo. –Harry hizo un gesto con la mano, como si espantara una mosca, intentando desviar la conversación a otra parte. Cada vez le resultaba más obvio que la mujer que tenía enfrente sabía sostener un buen discurso sin flaquear. Pansy no hizo ningún ademán de continuar hablando, y aunque en situaciones normales hubiera esbozado una sonrisita de suficiencia, ahora tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para mostrarse petulante. –Bueno, ¿quieres saber qué pasó con Greengrass? –ella asintió. –La dirección que me diste correspondía a un modesto chalet en las afueras de la ciudad, y de no ser porque fui acompañado por otros diez funcionarios de mi departamento, no me habría dado cuenta de que se trata de un sitio que está protegido bajo el encantamiento Fidelius. Tuve que decirles la dirección en voz alta para que pudieran verlo…

_El sitio parecía un lugar tranquilo y acogedor desde la fachada, lo que sólo pudo provocar en los aurores una vaga sensación de que los estaban esperando. Habían ido preparados para encontrarse con una buena camada de criminales dispuestos a luchar por su vida y su libertad, pero no esperaron encontrar lo que hallaron en la zona de ataque. La casita estaba bastante alejada del resto del pueblo, y a la redonda sólo había un parque y unos cuantos locales de artículos _muggle _clausurados, posiblemente a falta de compradores. Ocultos bajo capas de invisibilidad por mera precaución, los once trabajadores del ministerio alzaron las varitas sin dudarlo un momento y se adelantaron hasta la disimulada entrada de la vivienda con indicaciones claras del jefe: aturdir y defenderse de los posibles ataques sin ser vistos hasta que todo estuviera bajo control. Con una entrada más sigilosa que espectacular, echaron abajo la puerta con un sencillo encantamiento y se adentraron al interior de la casa en una desordenada fila. Sus pasos retumbaron por la grava del camino mientras, delante de sus ojos, aparecía una enorme sala de estar, de aspecto aparentemente vacío. El único indicio de que había vida en la casa, aparte de ellos, era el chisporrotear de un fuego recientemente encendido en la chimenea. Sigilosos y precavidos, cuatro de ellos se dirigieron sin perder tiempo hacia arriba por las escaleras que estaban cerca de la chimenea, otros tres se adelantaron a abrir una puerta, a la derecha de la entrada principal, para salir a un pasillo estrecho que parecía conducir a dos pequeñas habitaciones. Dos de ellos se quedaron en la retaguardia, alertas, con sus varitas listas dirigidas hacia la puerta de entrada por si acaso alguien había advertido la llegada de los intrusos. Y los últimos tres hombres, entre los que estaba Harry, salieron por una puerta que estaba al fondo de la amplia habitación hacia un enorme patio iluminado por la luz de un atardecer cada vez más próximo. Se detuvieron un momento, contemplando la hacienda, hasta que divisaron, a lo lejos, la silueta de dos hombres caminando por el sendero más alejado del terreno, a punto de adentrarse en la profundidad de los bosques. Sus sombras se proyectaban en los troncos de los árboles más cercanos mientras iban andando lentamente, casi de manera despreocupada, hasta desaparecer tras el follaje. Harry dio indicaciones de seguirlos de manera apresurada y los alcanzaron cuando cruzaban la tercera fila de robles. El jefe de aurores reconoció a uno de ellos al punto, sin necesidad de echar una segunda mirada. Entre susurros apenas audibles indicó a sus dos compañeros que se mantuvieran escondidos y en absoluto silencio mientras los seguían, para intentar obtener alguna información de valor sobre lo que estaban hablando. Todos ellos se dispusieron a escuchar, sus pasos confundiéndose con ecos de un viento imposible en una zona de árboles tan tupidos._

_-Han estado comportándose como unos imbéciles. –masculló Greengrass entre dientes a su compañero, rozando con los dedos de una mano los troncos de los árboles por entre los que se movía en la medida en que hablaba. Su andar, sus palabras, y el movimiento frenético con el que balanceaba la varita entre sus dedos, eran parte de un evidente nerviosismo; aunque el tono frío y cortante era el mismo de siempre._

_-Te lo he dicho un millón de veces –replicó el personaje desconocido en voz más alta. Aunque sonaba igualmente molesto, su tono era mucho más despreocupado y menos ansioso. –Cada vez que se suma un nuevo integrante joven, se escucha menos a los antiguos. Se han perdido por completo las maneras, han perdido el control, la seguridad que teníamos._

_-Acabarán matándose unos a otros como sigan arruinando el legado del anonimato._

_Continuaron caminando unos cuantos pasos más al interior del bosque en silencio, siempre seguidos muy de cerca por los aurores, que seguían ocultos bajo sus capas de invisibilidad._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Sander? –inquirió el desconocido, mirando a su compañero con sumo interés. Por un momento pareció que Greengrass no iba a contestar a aquella pregunta, porque dejó de caminar de manera repentina y se quedó mirándolo con una expresión inteligible en el rostro. Sus ojos chispeaban con algo semejante a la furia y el horror. Finalmente abrió la boca para hablar, y en su tono había un rastro de amenaza. _

_-No tengo muchas alternativas –se encogió de hombros, como si lo que estaba diciendo no le importase realmente, aunque era muy notorio cuánto le afectaba decir cada palabra. –Es probable que tenga que marcharme del país, al menos por un tiempo._

_-Oh –se sorprendió el otro, alzando las cejas, mientras lo miraba con algo parecido a la incredulidad. -¿Es para tanto? ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?_

_-¿Y qué voy a hacer con mi familia?_

_-¿A qué te refieres? _

_-No puedo traer a mi mujer y a mis hijas aquí. –finalmente, entre las palabras de Lysander Greengrass se infiltraba la nostalgia y el remordimiento que reflejaban sus ojos. –Ellas están a salvo mientras no sepan nada de nada. Pero no puedo continuar protegiéndolas si nos quedamos en Inglaterra. De un momento a otro se descubrirá la verdad… ese chico Malfoy es muy listo._

_-¿Crees que Lucius haya soltado la lengua ya? _

_-No lo sé. –contestó Greengrass, y un nuevo brillo apareció en sus ojos, repentinamente cargados de ira. –Pero ya me encargaré de eso. Esta noche, cuando Jason regrese, le diré que haga su trabajo. _

_Un silbido bajo y agudo, como de sorpresa, salió de entre los labios de su compañero. Lo miró con una mezcla de asombro y diversión, alzando las cejas, y preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa: _

_-¿Vas a enviar a asesinar a la familia Malfoy? _

_Lysander Greengrass soltó una seca carcajada que retumbó entre los árboles, aunque su voz áspera no denotaba alegría sino más bien un profundo rencor. _

_-No. –respondió, negando con la cabeza, volviendo a la seriedad que tenía antes, pero con una macabra sonrisa en sus labios. –Sólo le voy a exigir que mate a Lucius Malfoy. Él es mi verdadero problema._

_Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que Harry tomara una decisión precipitada. Oculto tras uno de los robles de tronco más ancho, se quitó de un tirón la capa de invisibilidad de su padre y miró a su alrededor, esperando a que sus compañeros hicieran lo mismo. Los otros dos aurores aparecieron de la nada unos segundos después, uno a cada lado de Harry. Les dio una indicación silenciosa y ambos asintieron en silencio, con las varitas preparadas en sus manos. Al instante siguiente los tres estaban saltando a la vista de Greengrass y su desconocido compañero, que se sobresaltaron al oír un crujido tras sus espaldas y se giraron al tiempo en que desenfundaban sus propias varitas. Para Greengrass fue demasiado tarde, porque el hechizo de uno de los aurores le dio de lleno en el pecho, aturdiéndolo y haciéndolo caer como una enorme y patética marioneta sobre la espesa capa de hojas secas y ramas caídas del bosque. Ni lento ni perezoso, Harry lo ató de pies y manos antes de dirigirse al segundo hombre con la varita en alto. Éste se había abandonado a una lucha encarnizada cuerpo a cuerpo con el auror que tenía más cerca, dado que las varitas de ambos habían rodado lejos por entre los árboles y tanto uno como otro estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para alcanzarlas. Temeroso de hechizar a su compañero, el jefe de aurores se quedó inmóvil en su puesto, todavía con la varita en alto, esperando la oportunidad de atacar. No tenía previsto lo que iba a suceder, de modo que dejó escapar un audible quejido de consternación y furia cuando notó que, al encontrarse con su mirada, el hombre desconocido sonreía malignamente y desaparecía para dar paso a un enorme águila blanca que se elevaba en el aire sin perder el tiempo, alejándose con un aleteo veloz de la emboscada de aurores y su inconsciente compañero. Irónicamente, Harry pensó que tendría un excelente motivo para mandarlo a Azkaban si descubría que era un animago sin permiso del ministerio…_

-Dentro de la casa había otros tres hombres que también lucharon contra los aurores, pero lograron apresarlos. Greengrass entró en estado de shock en cuanto se dio cuenta de que lo habíamos capturado. –finalizó Harry, haciendo a un lado su ya fría taza de té mientras Pansy lo miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta. –Lo trasladamos a Azkaban como a un muñeco, parecía como si no le reaccionaran las piernas. Sólo cuando se vio tras las rejas fue capaz de articular una palabra. Y todo lo que repetía era el nombre de una mujer: _Abigail_. No sé lo que eso signifique, pero tengo la sospecha de que acabará por volverse loco en mucho menos tiempo de lo que tardan los presos normales… tengo planeado hacerle una visita junto al ministro esta semana, para ver si se le puede sonsacar algo más. Aunque todos ellos se vieron reacios a contestar las preguntas, tal vez…

No terminó la frase, porque se quedó dándole vueltas a sus propias meditaciones mientras Pansy ataba los cabos que quedaban sueltos, también en silencio. Así que, finalmente, Lysander Greengrass estaba en el lugar que le correspondía, los Malfoy obtuvieron su prisión domiciliaria por un tiempo indeterminado hasta que fueran absueltos de manera definitiva, y el camino de _los otros_ se veía sesgado por la irrupción del ministerio en sus planes macabros. Parecía que a fin de cuentas, y después de mucho y muy arduo trabajo, las cosas comenzaban a salir como se las esperaba. El principio del final había sido turbio y lleno de obstáculos y sorpresas. Harry creía que comenzaba a encaminarse por el buen sendero, porque tenía por delante un trabajo que debía cumplir y que lo esperanzaba en su carrera como auror. Su mente estaba clara y se sentía completamente dispuesto a sumergirse de cabeza en una serie de misiones que lo estaban esperando a él y a su trabajo limpio, tal y como debía ser. El rumbo de su vida estaba marcado y él comenzaba a dibujar sus propios trazos sobre su destino. Sólo le quedaban las pequeñas elecciones; por lo demás, todo estaba bien.

Y sin embargo, los sentimientos de Pansy eran muy diferentes a los de Harry. Al contrario de lo que él creía, si bien su caso estaba prácticamente cerrado, todavía tenía muchas cuentas pendientes consigo misma y con su propia cabeza. Aunque la fría coraza Slytherin estuviera siempre dispuesta a protegerla, en su interior había un gran revoltijo de sentimientos encontrados que no hacían más que confundirla. Los sucesos de los últimos meses habrían logrado enloquecer a cualquier ser humano normal, y sin embargo ella seguía totalmente cuerda… hasta ahora. Por el momento, había entrado en un lapso de concentración del que no podía salir por sí sola. Su cuerpo y su mente reclamaban por primera vez un tiempo a solas, lejos de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, para poder pensar en sí misma, en sus propias posibilidades. Para ella, que hasta hacía unos días, tal vez unas horas, creía que el camino de su vida estaba ya trazado, las cosas se habían complicado mucho más de lo que había imaginado. Ahora todo estaba borroso, difuso. No se encontraba a sí misma entre tanta confusión.

Harry se había puesto a parlotear otra vez sobre sus planes para las próximas semanas cuando Pansy se puso repentinamente de pie, sin hacer caso a sus palabras. Escuchó que su compañero se quedó de golpe en silencio, mirándola con una ceja alzada, y en seguida se disculpó:

-Lo siento, no te estaba escuchando. ¿Qué decías?

-Esto… bueno, nada, cosas sin importancia. ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó él perspicazmente, al observar con detenimiento la expresión de su rostro. Pansy no se dejó amedrentar por su mirada y desplegó sus armas al instante, simulando un bostezo y entrecerrando los ojos mientras hablaba.

-Estoy realmente cansada. Este ha sido un día muy largo y creo que necesito dormir un poco. ¿Podría pedirte un último favor?

-Claro, lo que sea.

-Permíteme usar tu chimenea para volver a mi apartamento. Tengo planeado levantar algunos de los escudos protectores sobre él. Los funcionarios del ministerio que nos acompañaron en la guardia a la mansión Malfoy me dieron instrucciones esta tarde. –miró la expresión desconcertada de Harry y agregó: -Estaré segura.

-¿Y qué hay de Malfoy? –preguntó el moreno, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Ella parpadeó, como si no entendiera la pregunta, aunque sabía a qué se refería. –Draco Malfoy. ¿No se quedará contigo?

-Bueno… -buscó las palabras adecuadas en su repertorio, y sonrió fugazmente. –Le he dado un poco de privacidad con su familia, al menos por esta noche. –Harry no había dejado de fruncir el ceño mientras ella hablaba, de modo que hizo un gesto despreocupado para quitarle importancia. –No te preocupes, volveré a verle mañana, todavía tengo muchas cosas que conversar con… sus padres.

Eso era cierto, al menos en parte. No estaba mintiéndole, sólo ocultándole una parte de la verdad. Harry pareció ligeramente convencido con su argumento, pero se negó a dejarla volver sola a su casa, de modo que la acompañó a través de la red flu y le dio una mano con el arduo trabajo de realizar los encantamientos adecuados para la protección de su hogar. Cuando el trabajo estuvo listo, se despidió de ella.

-Ante cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. –sugirió, sosteniendo la puerta abierta del apartamento con un pie mientras guardaba la varita en el interior de su túnica.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien. –sonrió ella en respuesta, aunque su sonrisa no era la misma de siempre. Harry pudo notarlo, y creyó saber la causa de su malestar. Sin haberlo planeado, dejó la puerta cerrarse tras de sí, estando todavía en el interior, y se acercó para darle un breve abrazo de despedida y agradecimiento. A Pansy su gesto la tomó completamente desprevenida. No esperaba una muestra de cariño justo en ese instante, de modo que en un principio no supo cómo reaccionar. Finalmente, levantó los brazos un poco y los enroscó alrededor de la cintura de Harry, apoyando con suavidad la mejilla en su hombro, sintiéndose contenida a pesar de su propia desconfianza. Pocas veces le habían demostrado afecto de una manera tan directa. Apenas podía recordar que alguien la abrazara sólo porque sí desde que era una niña, exceptuando claro, a Draco. Todas las palabras y los gestos de aliento, comprensión y cariño que había esperado a lo largo de su corta vida, le habían traído un desengaño muy poco alentador. Había dejado de confiar en la gente. Pero ésta vez fue distinto, porque el abrazo de Harry le transmitía una seguridad que no había sentido nunca antes: la seguridad de contar con alguien, de tener un amigo. No se había dado cuenta antes de la falta que le hacía un gesto como ese. Tanto más ahora que no podía contar con los brazos de Draco para protegerse de sí misma.

Draco… el sólo pensar en él le produjo un escalofrío. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir en ese momento. Se soltó del abrazo del niño que vivió y lo miró a los ojos con una exultante, pero muy falsa sonrisa.

-Todo estará bien, Pansy, no te preocupes. –susurró él de manera comprensiva, también sonriendo. Su sonrisa iba más allá de sus labios, le abarcaba toda la cara. –Pronto tendrás una nueva oportunidad para darle la libertad definitiva a los Malfoy. Yo mismo me encargaré de que ese nuevo juicio se lleve a cabo lo más pronto posible.

-Claro –replicó ella, sintiendo que las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta. –Lo sé, así será.

No pudo decir mucho más. Se despidió de Harry con un gesto de la mano y él finalmente se marchó, regalándole una última mirada comprensiva antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

Finalmente estaba sola.

Ahora podía concentrarse en aquellas cosas que habían estado reclamándole un lugar en sus pensamientos desde esa mañana. Y ahora que tenía tiempo de dedicarse a sí misma, se preguntó si realmente quería tenerlo. ¿Acaso no era más fácil mantenerse ocupada, con la cabeza despejada, y no pensar…?

Paralizada junto a la puerta, sin saber cómo moverse o hacia dónde ir en su propia casa, en el último refugio seguro que le quedaba desde que podía recordarlo, se dejó caer al suelo como una triste marioneta a la que le han cortado los hilos. Se abrazó las piernas desnudas bajo su amplia falda de trabajo y apoyó el mentón en las rodillas, una vez más intentando contener las lágrimas. Todo estaba muy confuso. Delante de sus ojos la vida que había llevado en los últimos meses se le pasaba como imágenes de una película demasiado vívida, demasiado real. Más bien como imágenes de un documental en el que había que creer o creer, porque ya no tenía otra alternativa.

Pasó un tiempo indefinido sentada en el suelo, apenas sintiendo el frío de las diez de la noche entrando por la ventana abierta del comedor. La casa estaba desordenada y algo sucia por el abandono, tal y como la había dejado desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Todo lo que tenía delante le recordaba el secuestro, y esa memoria se sentía como un dolor agudo traspasándole la piel y calándole los huesos como un torbellino interminable. ¿Cuánto más iba a ser capaz de soportar? ¿Cuántas más complicaciones podía enfrentar sin sentirse abandonada a su propia suerte? En los últimos meses el tiempo se había alargado y extendido como una particularmente pegajosa goma de mascar, de esas que se pegan a los dientes y empalagan la boca. Ahora, en ese instante de soledad y reflexión, comenzaba a comprender que el tiempo no era una goma de mascar sino una peligrosa serpiente que se enroscaba sobre sí misma, asfixiando a su presa, sofocándola a _ella. _Sentía la necesidad de gritar, de respirar, de golpear y patalear y luego salir huyendo. Pero debía enfrentar con calma lo que se le venía encima, aún a pesar de no estar preparada para lo que iba a suceder de hoy en adelante.

En tan sólo unas horas su vida había dado un brusco giro de ciento ochenta grados. No tenía idea, no sabía para dónde correr. No sabía siquiera si iba a poder mantenerse de pie.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que pisó su apartamento esa noche, se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo y caminó prácticamente a tientas por la casa, sin poder ver nada más que la espesa catarata de lágrimas que se había desatado en sus ojos. Tomó su bolso de encima de la mesa, donde lo había dejado al entrar, y lo llevó como si se tratara de una bomba que podía explotar en cualquier instante para dejar caer su contenido sobre el sillón. Le temblaban las manos.

Sobre los mullidos almohadones color verde mostaza cayeron infinidad de papeles de trabajo, un set de maquillaje, un pequeño espejo redondo, un monedero de flores que tintineó con el sonido de unas cuantas monedas _muggle_ y galleones mezclados, entre otras cosas. Pero lo que sus dedos temblorosos buscaron por entre el lío de objetos no estaba a la vista. Tomó el móvil que Rabastan le había dado esa mañana y un sobre alargado con un sello en el que se veía una cruz roja y dos varitas unidas dibujando una S y una M verdes. Apretó ambas cosas con innecesaria fuerza en sus manos por un momento, sin atreverse a darles una segunda ojeada a ninguna de las dos. Armándose de coraje, y dejando lo peor para después, tomó el teléfono celular y lo abrió con torpeza.

Sólo había un número en la lista de contactos, y no tenía ningún nombre que lo identificara, sino sólo una letra: R. Pansy seguía sin conocer el nombre de la persona que la había salvado dos veces en el último mes. Aquello no debería importarle realmente, pensó, si de todas formas no tenía planeado llamarlo. Le había dejado bien claro dónde estaban sus prioridades y estaba segura de que bajo ningún pretexto iba a cambiar de opinión. No iba a huir para salvar su propia vida mientras todavía existieran posibilidades de hacer bien su trabajo. No iba a alejarse de Draco ahora que la necesitaba tanto.

Draco… otra vez, los ojos se le llenaron de incontenibles lágrimas. ¿Quién necesitaba a quién? ¿Acaso no era ella la que dependía de él ahora? Apretó los párpados con furia, intentando no pensar en él, en su rostro blanco y perfecto, en la expresión sombría de sus ojos grises cuando se despidieron esa tarde. ¿Cuántos problemas había logrado solucionarle, desde que se hundieron juntos en el trabajo de liberar a los Malfoy de Azkaban? ¿Cuántos problemas le había dado? Pensó que las discusiones, las peleas, Zabini, el secuestro, y todo lo demás; no eran nada, nada, comparado con lo que tenía para contarle ahora. Le había dado una noche de completa felicidad, veinticuatro horas de paz en compañía de sus padres después de más de un año de haberlos perdido, sólo para complicarle las cosas cuando se volvieran a ver. O al menos, eso era lo que ella creía.

No pudo aguantarlo más. Tenía que verificarlo. Tenía que saber que era cierto. El sobre de San Mungo parecía latir, vibrar y brillar sobre el sofá, justo al lado de su muslo. Podía creer que aquello era sólo una locura, un error, tal vez un mal sueño. Quizás había comprendido mal el significado de las palabras del sanador y sólo se trataba de un truco de su mente agotada. Pero tenía el sobre en sus manos y allí estaba la respuesta a todas las preguntas que le martilleaban la cabeza. Sentía el corazón desbocado en su pecho, como si quisiera salírsele del cuerpo. La respiración había comenzado a agitarse y otra vez la nebulosa de las lágrimas no le permitía ver mucho más allá de unos centímetros a su alrededor. Los dedos le temblaban tan incontrolablemente que estuvo al menos medio minuto intentando abrir el documento, y casi se le resbaló hasta el suelo una vez que hubo sacado el análisis pulcramente doblado en dos mitades. Lo sostuvo ante sus ojos por un largo minuto, sin atreverse…

No podía hacerlo. No podía.

Si se lo hubieran dicho un tiempo atrás, no lo hubiera creído. Pero lo cierto es que ahora se sentía tan cobarde, tan endemoniadamente asustada, que no era capaz de abrir un maldito sobre del hospital y leer su contenido. De no ser porque estaba tan nerviosa se habría reído de sí misma. ¿Cómo hacía la gente estas cosas? ¿Cómo se enfrentaban los seres humanos normales, todos los días, a situaciones como ésta?

_Estúpida, estúpida y miserable Pansy Parkinson_, pensó para sí misma, todavía paralizada con el documento doblado entre sus dedos. Jamás había tenido una amiga. Nunca creyó necesitarlo. Siempre fue una jovencita solitaria e independiente. Criarse en un ambiente sin afecto como era su propia casa la había tallado en piedra: era fría como un iceberg y no permitía que nadie se acercase a su corazón. En los últimos tiempos, hasta eso había cambiado. Su corazón ya no estaba en sus manos. Su vida, su historia, todo lo que ella era, dependía de alguien más. Y aún así no era suficiente. Necesitaba una amiga como nunca creyó hacerlo. Necesitaba un hombro donde llorar, una voz que le diera un consejo, un abrazo como el que le había dado Harry Potter.

Fue en ese momento en que se le ocurrió. Por asociación, el rostro preocupado, severo y algo autoritario de la castaña amiga del niño que vivió apareció con nitidez frente a sus ojos, como un corpóreo fantasma. Estaba a sólo cuatro calles de distancia. Seguramente, cenando con su pareja, o teniendo un momento de paz después de tanto revuelo. Pero necesitaba interrumpirla. _La necesitaba a ella_.

Se lanzó al balcón todavía con el sobre y el documento de San Mungo en la mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha sacaba la varita. Tropezó dos veces en el corto camino hasta la ventana y perdió uno de sus zapatos de trabajo, pero no le importó. Conjuró en alta voz el encantamiento que había aprendido para comunicarse con los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix y se quedó un momento escrutando el inmenso y negro cielo, orando para que escucharan su llamado. Ahora todo su cuerpo se estremecía con leves espasmos, aunque apenas podía sentir el frío en los pies descalzos. Tras unos minutos de absoluto silencio, sintió la inconfundible luz a su espalda. Su chimenea se había encendido.

Cuando se giró al interior de la casa se encontró con el rostro preocupado y ansioso de Hermione Granger, que la miraba con expectación. Debió haber visto en su propia cara parte del horror y la confusión que la invadían por dentro, porque se acercó con paso tembloroso hasta ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Qué sucede, Pansy? –preguntó con voz trémula, preocupándose todavía más porque ahora, encontrándose cara a cara, podía ver el rastro de lágrimas que le surcaba las mejillas y le mojaban la pechera de la blusa. La Slytherin no contestó. Se limitó a levantar la mirada hacia ella hasta encontrarla con los ojos castaños al mismo tiempo que le tendía el papel doblado en su mano. Hermione lo tomó con sospecha y lo leyó rápidamente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca se torció en un gesto que iba entre la sorpresa y el temor.

-¡Dios mío…! –sostuvo a Pansy por los hombros, mirándola con severidad a la cara, mientras dejaba caer el papel de sus manos. La morena no dijo nada, nuevas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro como un río interminable. –Pansy… estás…

-Embarazada. –gimió, desmoronándose en sus brazos. El incontenible sollozo se transformó en un aullido de pena cuando puso en palabras la constatación de los hechos. Estaba embarazada. Una criatura en su vientre. Un hijo.

La explicación a su extraño comportamiento en las últimas semanas. El por qué de las náuseas matutinas, la cantidad imposible de comida que ingería, los cambios de humor repentinos, las pesadillas durante la noche, los desmayos, y por supuesto, la ausencia inexplicable de su período menstrual. No era todo debido a los nervios, como había pensado en un principio. Estaba _eso_, ese niño, creciendo en su interior, abarcándolo todo, llenándola de horror.

-De cuatro semanas –susurró Hermione en su oído, todavía sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, intentando no ceder ante el peso de ella, que no podía tenerse por sí sola en sus pies. –Santo cielo, debí haberlo sabido… Todo este tiempo… ¿Sabes… tienes idea…?

-¡Calla, Hermione, por favor! –exclamó, soltándose de golpe y dejándose caer arrodillada en el suelo mientras se sostenía la cara con ambas manos, horrorizada. -¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Sé lo que esto significa! ¡Soy una estúpida, una estúpida!

Siguió gimiendo, gritando y llorando durante otro largo rato mientras Hermione intentaba calmarla, abrazándola por los hombros, arrodillada a su lado, y arrullándola como si fuera una criatura. Finalmente, el cansancio la agotó y su cuerpo pareció deshidratarse. Con la boca seca, la voz ronca, y los ojos rojos ardiendo en llamas, se quedó dormida en brazos de su nueva amiga, que no se tomó la molestia de despertarla para que durmiera en su cama, sino que se acomodó en el suelo a su lado, velando por ella. Le acariciaba el cabello, pensativa. Cada tanto se mordía el labio y observaba su rostro turbado.

En su sueño intranquilo, Pansy vio a dos hombres apuntándola con la varita, ambos con una expresión feroz en sus ojos. Ella llevaba un bulto tibio e inmóvil en sus brazos y repetía incansablemente la misma frase: no lo sé. Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy se acercaban a ella con la misma determinación, tal vez dispuestos a matarla. Y ella se quedaba clavada en su sitio, mirándolos a ambos, repitiendo una y otra vez no lo sé, no lo sé… Entonces los dos bajaban la varita hacia el bebé que ella cargaba, desprotegido, y ella aullaba de dolor y de pena. Uno de los dos iba a matar a su hijo, al niño que habían engendrado juntos. Pero, ¿cómo sabría cuál era el padre?

Los rayos de luz verde se confundieron con los amarillos de la luz del sol de la mañana cuando por fin volvió a la conciencia. Hermione seguía a su lado, dormitando sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared del comedor mientras ella gemía entre sueños con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas. La observó por un largo instante mientras se secaba las lágrimas y pensaba en la pesadilla que había tenido. Parecía muy real, exceptuando el hecho de que uno de los posibles padres de su hijo estaba muerto. Se incorporó despacio, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la cordura y no despertarla, sosteniéndose como podía sobre sus propios pies. Se encaminó al baño sigilosamente y se lavó la cara sin mirarse al espejo. Decidió que lo que en verdad necesitaba era un buen baño, de modo que se metió en la ducha y dejó el agua correr y lavarle las lágrimas y la pena.

Mientras el agua tibia le devolvía la vida, comprendió que ya se había lamentado lo suficiente. Que era hora de enfrentar las cosas tal y como eran. Recordó la preocupación en el rostro de Hermione cuando le hizo tangibles todos los temores que había estado acumulando en las últimas horas y creyó que le debía un agradecimiento y una disculpa. En pocas palabras, estaba embarazada de cuatro semanas y no podía determinar quién era el padre de su hijo. Aquello era catastrófico y lo sabía, pero encontraría la forma de resolverlo. Por lo pronto, todo lo que tenía que hacer era armarse de coraje y salir de su departamento, derechito a casa de Draco para contarle toda la verdad. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, él lo aceptara. Ella no iba a mentirle, ni a continuar ocultándole cosas. Ella iba a contarle la historia de Zabini. Ahora que estaba muerto y no había sido él mismo quien lo hubiera despachado al otro mundo, posiblemente Draco se sentiría frustrado por no devolverle su merecido por haberla tocado. Ni hablar si resultaba que el hijo que ella esperaba en verdad era suyo. Pero el sólo pensar en eso le resultaba fatal. No podía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, porque cada vez que lo hacía, sentía una opresión en la garganta. Así que se impuso a sí misma acabar con la ducha y salir del baño para prepararle un potente desayuno a Hermione en agradecimiento por su silenciosa compañía.

No esperaba que ella estuviera despierta, esperándola en el sillón con los ojos muy abiertos, escrutando con nerviosismo la puerta del baño. Corrió hacia ella por el estrecho pasillo en cuanto la puerta se abrió y la abrazó por la cintura, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la castaña, exasperada, mientras le examinaba el rostro.

-Estoy bien, Hermione. –replicó Pansy seriamente. En ese momento no le hubiera resultado siquiera imaginable el simple hecho de esbozar una sonrisa. Pero intentó que su tono fuera suave para complacerla. –De verdad, estoy bien. Gracias por haber venido. No sé que hubiera pasado si…

-No digas más. –la acalló Hermione, sonriendo levemente y volviendo a abrazarla. –Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Y yo cuento contigo, ¿cierto?

-Cierto. –aseguró, devolviéndole suavemente el abrazo. De pronto se puso rígida y se soltó para mirarla a la cara. –Por favor… no digas nada.

La leona frunció el ceño y la miró de manera reprobatoria por un instante, como si estuviera reprendiéndola por portarse mal en clase.

-Por supuesto que no diré nada, tonta. –refunfuñó, poniendo las manos en las caderas. –Sería una mala amiga si lo hiciera.

Pansy volvió a abrazarla, esta vez por motus propio, y otra vez sintió ese extraño e inexplicable nudo en la garganta. No sabía si tenía algo que ver con la reacción que Hermione había tenido para con ella o si se trataba, otra vez, del grave problema que tenía delante, a sólo ocho meses de distancia. De sólo pensar en ello un escalofrío le estremeció el cuerpo entero.

-Era hora de que te tomaras un momento para ti. –señaló Hermione en voz baja, recordando la conversación que habían tenido el día del juicio. –Llevabas mucho tiempo sin pensar en ti misma. Y mira con lo que te encuentras ahora… -se mordió el labio, y Pansy hizo lo mismo. No se atrevió a bajar la mirada hacia su estómago durante todo el tiempo que había pasado en la ducha, aunque hubiera sido ridículo que de pronto apareciera allí una prominente barriga si sólo contaba con un mes de embarazo. Sabía que no se notaba, que sólo ella podía sentirlo. Pero le daba terror siquiera mirarse al espejo de cuerpo completo. Ya tenía suficientes pruebas de que ese embarazo era real. No necesitaba más. Pero entonces su amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos con otra pregunta, algo insegura: -¿Qué vas a decirle a Malfoy?

-Le diré la verdad –contestó, tras un momento de pensarlo. Ya lo había decidido, lo que tenía que saber ahora era cómo iba a decírselo de modo que no le diera un infarto. –Le contaré todo como sucedió.

-Ay, Pansy… -silbó la castaña, con miedo en sus ojos. Era evidente que temía la forma en que Draco pudiera reaccionar. Y ella tenía los mismos miedos.

-No importa cómo se lo tome. –se atajó, aunque al ver cómo ella la miraba, eligió otras palabras. –Quiero decir, sí que importa. Pero ¿qué puedo yo hacer? ¿Tengo la culpa de que las cosas sean así y no de otro modo? No voy a pedirle… -respiró, llenando de aire sus pulmones para darse coraje para seguir hablando. –No voy a pedirle que… se _haga cargo_ de… un niño del que ni siquiera se sabe si es suyo. –las últimas palabras las dijo rápidamente, como si le doliera pronunciarlas con claridad, o para no escucharse a sí misma. –No sé cómo vaya a reaccionar. Pero sea lo que sea, lo aceptaré.

Hermione le devolvió la mirada con las cejas alzadas por un momento, la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa. Y finalmente, una sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios. Volvió a abrazarla.

-Eres tan valiente que a veces sospecho que deberías haber estado en Gryffindor, y yo en tu lugar. –reclamó en su oído con una risita. Pansy sonrió levemente, aunque la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

-No se trata de valentía… es sólo estrategia. –murmuró, más para sí misma, mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Ya no lloraba, pero no había logrado aplacar del todo el temblor de sus manos y casi todo el resto de su cuerpo. Era pura suerte que dentro de unas horas tuviera que ir a trabajar, porque al menos se mantendría distraída mientras pensaba en la manera correcta de contarle todo a Draco. Esperaba que para ese momento los temblores se fueran. Si no, no podría soportarlo.

Por supuesto, no pudo dejar de sentirse ida durante toda la jornada de trabajo en el ministerio. Las personas le pasaban por delante como imágenes de otro tiempo, un tiempo lejano y confuso al que ella no pertenecía. Su jefe tuvo que llamarle la atención en más de una ocasión por estar descuidando su trabajo, pero ella no pareció prestarle atención. Estaba tan ida, que incluso no supo responder por sí misma cuando su superior le reclamó que hubiera estado tanto tiempo dedicada al caso Malfoy, dejando de lado los demás asuntos que tenía pendientes. Ya le habían advertido una vez que si no prestaba la atención adecuada, perdería el puesto, pero no podía preocuparse por ello en ese momento. No dejaba de sopesar las posibilidades que tenía, no dejaba de pensar en la conversación que tendría esa tarde con Draco, ni de imaginar las mil formas que podía utilizar para darle la noticia. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente ocultárselo. ¿Qué sentido tenía? En algún momento iba a enterarse, así que prefería ser ella misma quien le contara la verdad. Aún a pesar de tener esa mínima pero infranqueable seguridad, necesitaba saber otras cosas. Necesitaba tener una charla seria con él para medir sus opciones sobre la marcha. Los contornos del camino de su vida estaban tan desdibujados ante sus ojos, que no podía estar segura de cómo iba a salir adelante por sí sola si Draco la dejaba.

Pero, ¿qué eran ellos? Ni siquiera habían formado una pareja estable, normal. Incluso con Blaise Zabini había tenido una larga relación, que se hubiera acercado bastante al noviazgo, de no ser porque él era un cerdo y ella una mujer independiente. Sin embargo, la forma en que Draco la trataba era única. Sin ponerlo en palabras y sin haberlo demostrado nunca más que con simples acciones, le había demostrado algo de lo que ella estaba segura: era la única mujer de su vida. De todas maneras, no podía dejar de lado un leve rastro de inseguridad que se cernía sobre ella. Tenía tantas historias pasadas, había vivido tantas experiencias frustrantes, que no sabía si sería capaz de volver a entregar su corazón como lo había hecho antes, sólo para que se lo devolvieran resquebrajado y sucio de nuevo.

Y entonces se planteó: ¿qué importancia podía tener si le rompían el corazón una vez más? Ya estaba metida hasta los codos en un barco que iba a la deriva. Naufragaba en un mar de sentimientos que su corazón creía correspondidos, aunque muy en el fondo existiera ese rastro de temor. Lo siguiente sería esperar a que las aguas se enfurecieran a su alrededor, intentando destrozarle la balsa y arrojarla al océano, y sostenerse lo mejor posible hasta que pasara la tormenta. Entonces podría alzar la cabeza de nuevo. Tenía motivos suficientes para seguir viviendo.

Inconscientemente, mientras pensaba en estas cosas, se llevó una mano al vientre. Todavía no terminaba de creer que hubiera una vida ahí dentro. Hacía un mes, y sin que ella lo hubiera sospechado siquiera, una persona, un ser humano se gestaba en su interior. Ahora que tenía nombre para los malestares que había sentido en los últimos tiempos, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que se convertiría ese ser que crecía en su interior. Y en lo que la convertiría a ella.

Sería una madre. Tendría un hijo.

La extensión de estas palabras, el significado escondido tras las simples letras sueltas, era tan poderoso que lo sintió como una bofetada en la cara de sólo pensarlo. Madre e hijo eran términos de todos los días, pero ahora tenían una importancia tan diferente… ¿podría ella ser madre? ¿Qué se sentiría tener un bebé en sus brazos, sabiendo que es suyo? Ahora lo veía como una parte inseparable de sí misma, sólo como un embrión, un órgano más de su cuerpo. Le costaba imaginar que antes de que pudiera sobreponerse al primer impacto, a la noticia de estar embarazada, esa criatura se convirtiera en un niño… o una niña. ¿Sería como ella? ¿Se sentiría obligada a quererlo?

Esas preguntas parecían no tener respuestas hasta el momento en que pensó en su hijo, no ya como una parte de sí misma, sino como una persona individual. Esa criatura indefensa no tenía padre. O mejor dicho, sí lo tenía, pero su madre no sabría precisar quién era. Iba a nacer en un mundo lleno de caos y confusión. Iba a nacer bajo el amparo de la desdicha, porque su madre nunca sabría si había sido producto de la pasión desenfrenada e irresponsable con el hombre que amaba o de una trágica violación. Se estaba gestando, y vendría a un mundo donde nadie lo había llamado. Era una sorpresa para todos, incluso para sí misma. Fue entonces cuando Pansy volvió a pensar en Draco. ¿Cuál sería su reacción? De seguro iba a sorprenderse. Y la sorpresa no sería nada grata, porque era algo inesperado, fuera de planes. Pobre criatura… nadie iba a quererla.

_Pero yo sí_, se desmintió en seguida, todavía sobándose el vientre por encima de la ropa. Se sorprendió a sí misma de encontrarse pensando que sí iba a quererlo. Que aunque no supiera cómo hacerlo y tuviera que empezar desde el principio, iba a dar su mejor esfuerzo para ser una buena madre. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas una vez más, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para guardárselas, ocultando el rostro con su largo cabello para que ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo pudiera advertirlo si se le escapaba el llanto. Pero esta vez las lágrimas no eran de tristeza o desconsuelo, y también se sorprendió de eso. Porque esta vez, tenía ganas de llorar con una emoción completamente nueva, distinta. Porque se sentía capaz de enfrentarse al mundo entero con tal de demostrarse a sí misma, y también a su hijo, que podía madurar de un golpe y convertirse en una excelente mamá.

_Mamá…_ la palabra resonó en su cabeza una y otra vez, asimilando el nuevo significado. ¿Qué era para ella una madre? No podía poner el ejemplo de su propia madre, porque nunca lo había sentido así. De seguro, pensó, una madre se parecería a su primera nana. Una madre sería la mujer que está cuando se la necesita y aún más allá de la necesidad. Sería la primera persona a quien querer, el primer rostro que mirar cuando se abre los ojos a la vida. La que le dé el beso de buenas noches al niño asustado en los días de tormenta. La que entregue amor sin restricciones, sin importar los lazos de sangre, el orgullo o la frialdad de la estirpe. Todo lo que su propia madre no había sido con ella, eso mismo sería ella para su hijo. _Su hijo_. ¿Qué importaba quién era el padre del niño que venía en camino? No necesitaba saberlo. Aún si Draco le daba la espalda ahora que cargaba con una criatura en su cuerpo, supo que no iba a importarle. Porque ella estaba aceptando este nuevo desafío y quería llevarlo a cabo hasta el final. Quería enamorarse una vez más, no ya con pasión o locura, como le había sucedido con su príncipe Slytherin, sino con devoción y armonía, como podía hacerlo con su pequeño hijo. Sin importar quién era el padre, ella _siempre_ sería la madre. Y eso era algo que no iba a cambiar.

Iba a quererlo como a nadie. Iba a suplir la falta de un padre si él se negaba a formalizar una relación con ella. Iba a satisfacer todas sus necesidades lo mejor posible. Iba a hacerlo feliz. Esa era su nueva misión en esta vida. Y ahora nada importaba más que eso: querer a su hijo, cuidar de su hijo, vivir por él y para él.

Su determinación era tan firme que durante el resto del día trabajó con la misma naturalidad de siempre, aunque un poco ida en sus pensamientos cada vez que imaginaba lo que no podía ver en el interior de su cuerpo. Apenas se acordó de la pena que la había invadido la noche anterior y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de repasar un buen argumento para esa tarde, cuando llegara a la mansión Malfoy para hablar con Draco y contárselo todo. El cambio en su humor, en su estado de ánimo, era muy notorio: de repente, una sonrisa feliz le cruzaba el rostro de lado a lado, invitando a quien la viera a quedarse prendado en sus dientes perfectos a la vista, sus labios curvados hacia arriba, sus ojos risueños. Nunca había sido tan consciente de su propio cuerpo como lo era ahora. Y nunca había sentido tanta necesidad de protegerse a sí misma como ahora que necesitaba proteger al bebé. _Su bebé_…

A las cinco en punto de la tarde cruzó las puertas del ministerio hacia la soleada calle _muggle_. Iba a caminar hasta casa, porque no sabía si tenía permiso de aparecerse. Tal vez le hiciera daño, y además, un paseo ahora que el tiempo no estaba tan frío no le podía hacer mal, sino todo lo contrario. El aire de la tarde fresca cayendo a sus espaldas le devolvió un poco la vida y sintió cómo su respiración iba cada vez más acompasada en la medida en que se acostumbraba a su propio nuevo ritmo. Iba sonriente, iba feliz, sin siquiera imaginar que alguna cosa podría salir mal. Planeaba llegar al apartamento para vestirse en ropas más adecuadas a las del trabajo y hacer su programada visita a la mansión Malfoy. Y todo iba bien hasta que cruzó la puerta de su casa y dejó caer el bolso sobre uno de los sillones, notando en seguida un pergamino mal doblado sobre la mesa del comedor, sostenido por uno de los horribles floreros que su madre le había dado como decoración y nunca se había atrevido a tirar. Se acercó con curiosidad primero, pero al instante sintió un estremecimiento que fue acompañado por la sensación repentina de un mal presentimiento. Leyó la nota con el ceño fruncido. Era la letra desprolija y apresurada de Draco.

_Ven a mi casa en cuanto llegues del trabajo._

* * *

**Heme aquí otra vez, con el anteúltimo capítulo.  
Efectivamente, el siguiente es el último antes del epílogo.  
De veras me gustaría saber qué opinan de esta historia hasta aquí. Como dije anteriormente, sé que las últimas publicaciones fueron largas y me gustaría saber qué piensan al respecto. Si les resultó tedioso o fue lo suficientemente entretenido como para mantenerlas pendientes de lo que sucedía después. Me evalúo a mí misma con sus reviews. Así que espero sus críticas. Ya saben que las aprecio muchísimo.**

Sandriuskar: Parece que te lo hiciera a propósito, pero juro que no fue intencional! Ya tenía escrito todo el fic antes de que dejaras tu review, y te prometo que en el siguiente capítulo aparece la conversación que estás esperando.

CissyCardbuge: Tenemos pendiente una conversación sobre las beta readers... Y bueno, ya sabes que ansío leer alguno de los fics que tienes sin publicar. Perspectiva Slytherin y parejas no convencionales. Cuánto nos parecemos...

Alehp: ¡Qué memoria la tuya! Es bueno que no te hayas olvidado de ese pequeño comentario mío, porque no te ha tomado por sorpresa el brusco giro de esta historia. Sigo esperando estar a la altura de tus expectativas. Gracias por tomarte el trabajo de dejarme un review.

El siguiente capítulo es un POV. Estoy tentada de subirlo ahora mismo, pero prefiero esperar a ver sus comentarios hasta ahora.

**Mil gracias, y mil besos para todas. Nos vemos, otra vez, muy pronto, para concluir esta historia.  
**


	28. La última elección

**Capítulo 28:**** La última elección**

**Draco**** POV**

_'Cause if it's over  
then it's over,  
and it's driving me insane.  
__Take a walk outside your mind__,  
tell me how it feels to be  
the one who turns the knife inside of me._

_Aerosmith – Ho__le in my so__ul_

Paciencia y perseverancia no son dos características propias de Draco Malfoy. No son parte de mi manera de ser.  
Así que, desde que regresé del departamento de Pansy, me abandoné a la desesperación y el nerviosismo como una criatura. No podía seguir aplazándolo más, porque me estaba quemando por dentro. Sentía una necesidad casi exagerada de tenerla entre mis brazos, de acariciarla y consolarla como si fuera ella la presa de todo el sufrimiento que mi cabeza, mi corazón e incluso mi piel estaban soportando. Al fin y al cabo, yo sabía que así iba a ser de todos modos. Cuando se lo contara, ella iba a llorar, se iba a desarmar en mis brazos, me iba a rogar que me quedara a su lado. Y yo iba a ceder. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir ocultándolo? Estaba perdidamente, _jodidamente _enamorado de ella. No necesitaba hacer nada más que decir mi nombre para tenerme a sus pies. Yo haría todo lo que ella quisiera, en este momento, no me importaba nada más. No podía ser yo el causante de ningún sufrimiento para ella. No lo hubiera soportado.

Ya la había obligado a sufrir demasiado por mi culpa. Soy consciente de lo frío que puedo ser a veces, incluso con las personas a las que amo. Como mi madre, por ejemplo. Fue la única que me demostró algo de cariño desde que puedo recordarlo; y sin embargo, la trataba con tanta arrogancia como a cualquier otra persona… al menos durante las épocas de colegio. Volver a casa y ser mimado como el hijo pródigo sólo le ponía más fichas a mi altanería. Era un desagradecido. Y lo comprendí todo demasiado tarde, cuando perdí a mi única familia, cuando se los llevaron derechito a Azkaban sin darles siquiera la oportunidad de protestar.

Después de eso, ¿quién podría querer tener un amigo? El dolor de una mente tan perturbada como la mía era realmente insoportable, y no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo con nadie. Incluso si esto significaba salvarme a mí mismo. No podía permitir que nadie conociera mis sentimientos. Todavía había un rastro de arrogancia en mí.

Pero entonces ella apareció en mi vida. No podría compararla con ninguna otra cosa, porque no encuentro las palabras. Podría decir que fue como una ráfaga de viento que abrió todas las puertas de mis emociones, la ventisca que, sin esfuerzo, se introdujo por todos los resquicios de mi alma fragmentada. O tal vez podría decir que su irrupción en mi vida fue como mirar el sol de mediodía de frente por primera vez, después de años de vivir en la oscuridad. Porque me sentía cegado ante su brillo, ante esa luz espectacular que lo iluminaba todo sin esfuerzo, con su ligera, tibia presencia. Bueno… en verdad, las metáforas no son mi estilo. Lo importante es que ella logró hacer grandes cambios en mí, creo que incluso sin habérselo propuesto.

Pansy es tan Slytherin como lo soy yo. Me sorprende que no seamos hermanos gemelos, o algo así. ¡Somos tan idénticos en algunas cosas! Se hace respetar, y eso es algo que me encanta de ella. Su carácter duro y cortante no enfría mi deseo, sino todo lo contrario: es como si avivara la chispa de pasión que ha encendido en mí desde un primer momento. Es una sensación realmente inexplicable el oírla hablar, el verla caminar, o incluso cuando duerme entre mis brazos. Creo que podría deshacerme en una materia líquida y uniforme sin esfuerzo y a propia voluntad si ella me lo pidiera. No es como las otras mujeres, demasiado dulces, demasiado empalagosas. No se rebaja a mi deseo, sino que mantiene el umbral de su propio orgullo muy alto, exigiéndome siempre más de lo que estoy dispuesto a dar, y negándose a entregarse a mí por completo. Ella es única en su especie. Dios mío, no creí que fuera para tanto. En verdad que esta mujer me trae loco.

Tanto, que en este momento estoy dando vueltas en círculos alrededor del escritorio de mi habitación, mientras espero que se haga la hora en que ella salga del ministerio y encuentre la nota que le garabateé en un pergamino que encontré por ahí y le dejé sobre la mesa. Necesito decírselo todo, y ésta necesidad es más que una apremiante urgencia. Todo mi cuerpo parece estar reclamándome el quitarme esta carga de encima.

Anoche no he pegado un ojo, ni siquiera he dormido un minuto. Los pensamientos se me arremolinaban en la cabeza, parecía que iba a volverme loco de un momento a otro. Hasta tarde en la madrugada pude escuchar los sollozos de mi madre en la habitación contigua, e incluso a mi padre consolándola. Eso sólo lograba enfurecerme más. Quería destrozar cosas, romper las puertas y ventanas, arrojarme al suelo y patalear y gritar como un niño en pleno berrinche. No sé que más quería hacer, pero la desesperación me hacía temblar como si me encontrara desnudo en medio del polo norte, inmovilizándome casi por completo hasta que finalmente escuché la respiración acompasada de mi madre y los ronquidos de mi padre. Ellos finalmente se habían dormido. Y yo podía moverme por la casa como un zombi, tal y como lo había hecho durante los últimos meses en su ausencia, sin llamar la atención de nadie.

A oscuras, bajé al salón y me senté frente a la chimenea encendida. La casa, que alguna vez me había parecido cálida y acogedora, se me presentaba ahora como una cueva de ratas. No quería estar allí adentro y tener que soportar el dolor de pensar en todo lo que había descubierto en un estúpido recuerdo. Hubiera dado mi vida por salir corriendo como un enajenado y no volver jamás. Pero lo cierto es que la solución estaba delante de mis ojos y yo no quería, no podía encontrarla. Se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta que me hubiera impedido hablar si lo hubiera intentado. Ver la respuesta a todas las preguntas que tenía dándome vueltas por la cabeza no era lo que yo quería hacer. En verdad, mi anhelo más grande era huir, marcharme lejos, a alguna parte donde nadie pudiera encontrarme. Volverme uno con el viento, convertirme en humo y salir por la chimenea mientras nadie pudiese notarlo. Pero aunque resultaba tentador y podía intentarlo, no era esa la postura que debía tomar.

Más allá del hecho de que soy consciente de que mi madre hizo esa promesa inquebrantable para salvarme la vida, sólo puedo decir al respecto que, al contrario de lo que ella deseaba, me la ha arruinado. Porque, incluso aunque no estuviera enamorado de Pansy Parkinson, el casarme con Astoria Greengrass sería una estúpida locura. ¡Esa familia me detesta! No hay un solo miembro que sienta algo más que repugnancia hacia mí. Eso era motivo suficiente para mantenerme alejado de ellos hasta el último día de mi vida. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba yo ahora, con el peso de un juramento mágico hecho entre mi madre y la madre de mi… _prometida_. ¡Agh, esa palabra suena horrible hasta de sólo pensarla! Esto me dejaba sólo dos opciones entre las que había oscilado durante toda la noche que pasé en vela, hasta que el amanecer me encontró sentado en el sofá del living.

La primera era serle fiel a mi familia. Darle la espalda a la chica de mis sueños y casarme con una persona a la que detesto, sólo por salvarle la vida a mi madre –y, de paso, a Abigail Greengrass, aunque no me molestaba si esa mujer se moría de una apoplejía mientras estaba dándole vueltas al asunto-. Eso implicaba enfrentarme a Pansy esta tarde y contarle toda la verdad para, finalmente, despacharla de casa diciéndole que ha sido un gusto conocerla, pero que tal vez en otra vida será nuestro amorío. Definitivamente no podía hacer eso. Está claro que soy un Slytherin frío y que puedo poner mi mejor cara de póker para dar una mala noticia. Pero esto iba mucho más allá de ser sólo una "mala noticia". Esto significaba renunciar a todas las cosas que había amado durante los últimos meses, despegarme de ella, de Pansy, como si no fuese más que un residuo. No podía hacer algo así. Mi rostro puede parecer hecho de granito en este momento, pero el dolor que me provoca el sólo pensar en esa idea está volviéndome loco. Está asesinándome lentamente por dentro.

La segunda opción, no menos problemática, era esperar a que Pansy llegara esta tarde y tomarla de las manos sin decirle una sola palabra para huir lo más lejos posible con ella. Marcharnos a otra provincia, a otro país, a otro continente e incluso a otro planeta. Irme con ella y recomenzar mi vida en otra parte, con otra gente, lejos de mis raíces. Abandonar a mi madre a su suerte. Permitir que ella –y también, otra vez, la señora Greengass- sucumban ante una promesa inquebrantable incumplida. Todo eso implicaba un maldito cargo de conciencia que no estaba dispuesto a soportar. En este momento el rencor que siento por mi madre está veteado por el dolor que me provocaría su pérdida, elevado a la décima potencia por saber que sería yo mismo el culpable de su muerte. Tampoco podía hacer eso.

Existía una tercera opción. Y me estaba aferrando a esa idea con todas las fuerzas de mi alma. Estaba esperando que Pansy la aceptara como la única posibilidad que teníamos para coexistir en un mismo mundo, para continuar juntos a pesar de los agravios y los obstáculos que esta alternativa nos presentaba. Nada me importaba más en ese momento que las dos mujeres entre las que pendía el hilo de mi vida. Eran mi madre y Pansy, _mi Pansy_, las que controlaban mi destino ahora. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sólo dejarlo en sus manos. Permitir que ellas dos decidieran por mí, que me manejaran como a la patética marioneta sin vida en la que me había convertido en este momento. La decisión final dependía de ellas. Lo único que yo tenía que hacer era plantearle las cosas tal y como estaban y dejar que decidiera. Y… por Merlín, esperaba que su veredicto fuera a mi favor. A favor de los dos. No podría vivir sin ella. No puedo vivir, bajo ningún concepto, tomando como decisión cualquiera de las otras dos opciones. Me estaba sintiendo nervioso, desvastado. Y la desesperación ya me sabía a derrota.

Estaba yendo y viniendo por el interior de mi habitación cuando me sobresaltaron unos golpecitos suaves en la puerta. Dentro de mi cabeza sonaron como un anuncio tan claro que no pude hacer menos que saltar sobre mis propios pies, intentando sostenerme para no caer bajo mi propio peso. Estaba fuera de eje y casi había perdido el equilibrio. Sabía que sólo dos personas podían estar al otro lado, en el pasillo, esperando una respuesta. Y no me equivoqué al adivinar quién era cuando por fin me acerqué hasta la puerta y la abrí de un tirón malhumorado.

Mi madre me miraba con una expresión que iba entre el horror y la disculpa. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando me vio. No habíamos cruzado siquiera una mirada durante todo el día, porque yo mismo me había encargado de evitarla para no tener que hacer lo que estaba haciendo justo ahora: mirarla a los ojos. El temor que había en sus negras pupilas sólo podía significar una cosa: temía a mis reacciones, a mi violencia y a mi maltrato. Y yo no podía dejar de complacerme por ello. Me estaba causando mucho daño, después de todo. Estaba bien que se sintiera, al menos, un poquito atormentada; porque no podía siquiera imaginar lo mal que la estaba pasando yo.

Pero su expresión denotaba algo más que sorpresa y miedo. Parecía sumamente contrariada por algo más. Tal vez mi aspecto era realmente malo por no haber dormido siquiera un poco durante toda la noche. O tal vez mi rostro había adquirido una expresión feroz sólo de verla, y en verdad la estaba asustando. Rayos, no quería ir demasiado lejos. No con lo que se iba a avecinar en cuanto Pansy llegara a la casa.

-Ella está aquí. –susurró finalmente, después de dos largos minutos en los que sólo nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro como rivales. Comprendí a la perfección a que se refería incluso antes de que lograra acabar la frase. Y pude sentir cómo se me tensaban todos los músculos del cuello y los brazos. Cómo mi rostro adquiría una expresión completamente diferente en cuestión de instantes. Si hasta ahora el miedo y la desesperación habían alcanzado niveles exasperantes para un ser humano promedio, lo que sentí en ese instante fue definitivamente uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, algo sobrehumano. Creo que mi rostro se transformó en el de una persona que acaba de ser sentenciada a condena de muerte, o algo parecido. El hecho es que pasó otro minuto hasta que finalmente reaccioné y me hice a un lado para pasar por el umbral de la puerta sin siquiera rozar a mi madre. Bajé las escaleras hacia el salón sin pedir indicaciones y sin echar una mirada hacia atrás. Sabía que mi madre no me había seguido, aunque era completamente consciente de su mirada clavada en mi espalda. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Tal vez sopesaba las mismas posibilidades que había estado midiendo yo durante todo este tiempo. Tal vez creía que yo era capaz de dejarla morir por caer rendido a los pies de la mujer que amaba. ¿Lo era? Y si no, ¿era un cobarde? ¿O sólo significaba que había un corazón latiendo en mi interior, en vez del frío trozo de hielo que siempre creí tener?

Me tambaleé hacia el salón bajando escalón por escalón de una manera torpe y desesperante hasta para mí mismo, que estaba con la mente en otro planeta. Escruté todas y cada una de las sombras que se proyectaban en el suelo sin atreverme a levantar la mirada. Quería armarme de coraje para encontrarme con los ojos que había estado soñando dormido y despierto en las últimas horas, pero no tenía tiempo siquiera para eso. Distinguí su silueta en el suelo muy cerca de la chimenea, pero sólo me atreví a alzar la cabeza cuando estuve a pocos pies de distancia de su cuerpo tibio y frágil.

Debe haber visto en mi rostro la dificultad por la que estaba pasando en esos momentos, porque sus facciones adquirieron una expresión asustada y suspicaz. Entrecerró los ojos y me miró fijamente, sin apartar la vista, sin sentirse intimidada por la profundidad con que yo la miraba en ese momento. Esa era otra de las tantas cosas que me gustaban de ella. Nunca se amedrentaba por nada, no se sentía intimidada aunque yo pusiera mi peor cara de lobo feroz. Sabía enfrentarse a mi mirada de hielo. No estoy seguro que no le doliera hacerlo, pero al menos no lo demostraba. Y la mejor parte, es que nunca me lo reprochaba. Parecía comprender que esa era la única forma que yo tenía de mirar. ¿Es que una mujer _puede_ ser tan perfecta? Incluso ahora, con la ropa de trabajo, algunos mechones de su largo cabello sueltos de la coleta que lo amarraba cayendo desordenados sobre su rostro, esa expresión de cansancio, y ese rictus amargo que se anticipaba a mi propia expresión de evidente malestar; no dejaba de ser sencillamente hermosa. Alcé una mano hasta su rostro y acaricié su mejilla levemente, intentando controlar el temblor de mis dedos. Era real. Estaba aquí, en el salón de mi casa, conmigo. Y sin embargo yo no acababa de creer que fuera cierto. ¿Por dónde empezar a herirla? ¿Dónde enterraría el primer cuchillo? Maldición. El pensar estas estrategias era como estar hundiendo una daga, no sobre ella, sino sobre mí mismo. Su dolor era mi dolor ahora. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ponerme a gritar como un lunático.

-Draco –susurró, y qué dulce parecía mi nombre en sus labios rosados sin rastro de maquillaje. ¿Cuántas veces más iba a oírla pronunciarlo con esa suavidad? –Cariño, ¿qué sucede?

Jamás me había llamado de esa forma, no al menos que pudiera recordarlo. Tal vez eso debería haberme infundido valor en ese momento. Pero sólo aportó más cobardía. Más miedo. Más desesperación.

Confiaba en mí. Lo veía ahora, podía advertirlo por la forma en que me miraba, por la manera en que sus grandes ojos negros se entrecerraban dramáticamente, intentando dilucidar la expresión en los míos. Lo veía en la preocupación de su rostro, en el tono de su voz, y en la palabra que había utilizado para dirigirse a mí sin decir mi nombre. ¿Cuántas veces iba a oírlo de nuevo?

-Tenemos que hablar. –solté de un tirón sin darme cuenta, y vi que arqueaba las cejas hasta que casi desaparecieron tras el corto flequillo sobre los ojos. Me di cuenta de lo paradójico de aquella frase, dado que las palabras parecían no querer venir a mi boca. Estaban en mi interior y hacían un esfuerzo para navegar a través de mis músculos hasta la lengua, pero morían aplastadas en mi paladar sin que mis labios pudieran emitir un sonido coherente. Me forcé a mover los labios de manera lenta y modulada, consciente de cada uno de los esfuerzos que debía hacer para que el sonido que seguía fuera mínimamente comprensible. –Ven al despacho de mi padre.

No la dejé opinar. La tomé por un brazo, a la altura del codo, sin violencia, pero tampoco quise mirarla mientras lo hacía. Su piel ardía al tacto de mis manos frías. No creí que nuestras temperaturas fueran tan distintas. ¿O es que acaso tenía fiebre? ¿O es que yo estaba tan nervioso que la poca sangre que tenía en el cuerpo circulaba de manera tan lenta que me enfriaba todo el cuerpo? No tuve demasiado tiempo para concentrarme en ello, porque en un parpadeo estábamos en la vieja oficina de mi padre, mirándonos frente a frente. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Ya no había alternativa ni escapatoria posible. De lo único que estaba seguro en ese momento, era de la necesidad que tenía de retenerla, aunque más no fuera por un momento, entre mis brazos. Aunque fuera la última vez. Ya había jugado todas mis fichas y ahora dependía de ella. El juego se hacía de a dos esta vez. Y la perspectiva de perder era la más aterradora pero…

Íbamos a todo o nada.

**

* * *

**

Pansy POV

_I was cryin' when I met you,  
now I'm tryin' to forget you.  
Your love is sweet misery.  
I was cryin' just to get you  
now I'm dyin' cause I let you…  
Do what you do - down on me._

_Aerosmith __– Cryin'_

"Tenemos que hablar". Sí, eso era la confirmación de un hecho que yo ya estaba sospechando desde el momento en que leí su nota sobre la mesa de mi comedor. No sé si se habrá dado cuenta de la confusión que se había expandido por mi rostro en ese momento. Era paradójico que eligiera justamente esas palabras, las mismas que yo había pronunciado en San Mugo cuando me aventuré a insinuarle que debía contarle algo realmente importante. ¿Lo habrá olvidado? Esperaba que no, porque si recordaba, al menos, la preocupación del tono de mi voz cuando se lo dije, estaría levemente –sólo un poquito- más preparado para lo que tenía que confesarle.

Pero no podía pensar en eso justamente ahora. No mientras tuviera la mente concentrada en las mil posibilidades que barajaba respecto a lo que él tenía para decirme a mí. ¿Qué podía ir mal ahora? ¿Qué podía ir _tan_ mal ahora, como para sobresaltarse de esa manera? Sus ojos mostraban un tormento que jamás le había visto, ni siquiera cuando, preso de la fiebre, deliraba recostado en mi cama con pesadillas que lo perseguirán, lo sé, hasta el día de su muerte. Podía verlo con facilidad en sus pupilas: estaba siendo presa del pánico. Momento. ¿Soy yo la que está embarazada de cuatro semanas sin saber quién es el padre? ¿Hay algo peor que esto?

Sí, seguramente, a juzgar por la forma en que me miraba. Al menos yo ya tenía decidido lo que iba a hacer al respecto, sin importar lo que él dijera o insinuara en cuanto yo soltara la lengua. Estaba tan firme en mis elecciones que ni siquiera yo misma podía creerlo. Había decidido ser mamá sin importarme ninguna de las miles de circunstancias que eso implicaba. Sin hacer caso a los millones de problemas que podía acarrear el llevar en mi vientre un niño sin padre.

Pero otra vez advertí la inquietud de su rostro, de todo su cuerpo, y dejé a un lado mis propios problemas. No podía concentrarme en mí misma si él estaba actuando de ese modo. Era evidente que aún a pesar de mi propia convicción, Draco me importaba más que nada en el mundo, más que mi propia vida. Y no podía soportar el verlo tan histérico. No sé si esa era la palabra para el ataque que estaba teniendo en ese momento. Me costó sólo un segundo cavilar sobre estas cuestiones, hasta que, finalmente, después de mirarme largo y tendido, me tomó por el codo y me arrastró hasta el despacho de Lucius Malfoy, temblando los dos de pies a cabeza. Parecíamos presos de un mismo sentimiento. Parecía que los dos habíamos advertido al mismo tiempo que lo que se nos venía encima era de suma importancia para los siguientes días, meses… tal vez, para el resto de nuestras existencias.

Entornó la puerta detrás de mí con la mano izquierda de manera distraída, sin prestar verdadera atención a eso, sin dejar de sostenerme por el brazo con la diestra. Cuando se giró para volver a mirarme a la cara, el espanto en sus facciones parecía haberse elevado diez veces. Siempre me había parecido que su rostro era como el de un ángel, porque no tenía ninguna imperfección. Sus ojos azules, penetrantes y profundos, parecían calar todos los objetos, y creo que si lo hubiera puesto en práctica, podría incendiar todo lo que miraba sólo con posar la vista unos segundos. O incluso leer los pensamientos de las personas si esa vista no era de fuego sino de rayos X. Su rostro pálido, de cortes finos y aristocráticos, parecía esculpido en granito por la mano de un artista del renacimiento. Su nariz recta es perfecta, al igual que sus pómulos suaves, su barbilla prominente, sus dientes blancos en línea, sólo los dejaba entrever cuando sonreía con picardía. Había comenzado a adorar esas facciones cuando comenzó a mirarme con algo más que arrogancia. Cuando en sus ojos advertí la chispa de deseo que me enloqueció hasta el día de hoy. Ahora todo parecía haber cambiado. Como si hubiera dormido en el interior de un frasco envasado al vacío, o incluso como si no hubiera dormido. Dos grandes ojeras violáceas resaltaban el nítido gris de sus ojos atormentados. Una fina línea de vello le cruzaba la cara, como si no hubiese tenido tiempo o ánimo de afeitarse esa mañana. Aún así se veía guapísimo. Si mi hijo es suyo, definitivamente quiero que se parezca más a él que a mí. Diablos. No puedo estar pensando en eso ahora.

Me miraba con la mandíbula muy apretada, como si estuviera conteniéndose para no gritarme o darme un buen golpe. Incluso así, tan exacerbado, no me daba miedo. ¿Cómo podía temerle a un enviado del cielo? Lo único que me daba pavor era ser parte de su creciente tormento. ¿Qué podía ir tan mal como para ponerlo en ese estado tan frenético? Me exasperaba no saber la causa de su dolor. Y me erizaba los vellos de la nuca la vaga posibilidad de que supiera sobre qué tenía que hablarle hoy. ¿Era posible que se hubiera enterado? No, sencillamente ilógico. Sólo yo lo sabía. Bueno, Granger se había enterado anoche también. Pero me prometió que no diría nada y dudo que tuviera motivos para romper su promesa, o incluso tiempo para hacerlo. En este momento debía de estar en el ala pediátrica del hospital, atendiendo a muchos niñitos con problemas de salud. Si alguna vez mi hijo tenía alguna enfermedad que requiriera un sanador, sabría a quién confiarlo.

_¡Deja de pensar en eso, egoísta!_, me reclamé a mí misma cuando me di cuenta de que, otra vez, estaba planeando el futuro de mi hijo. Había algo más importante en este momento, algo que flotaba en el aire entre Draco y yo como una molesta presencia que nos envolvía en sus fauces abrasadoras y asfixiantes. La profundidad con que me miraba parecía expresar casi un dolor físico. Lo que le molestaba parecía hacerlo temblar de pies a cabeza, con un estremecimiento que iba allá de lo comprensible. Estaba comenzando a exasperarme. Y él, seguía sin hablar. Tal vez un incentivo…

Me acerqué a él, acortando la muy poca distancia que nos separaba, para rodearle la espalda con los brazos. Es tan alto que mi cabeza apenas sobrepasa la altura de su pecho. Apoyé la mejilla en el hueco de su hombro y lo sentí rígido bajo mi tacto. Lo estreché todavía más fuerte, intentando darle algo de ánimo, aunque yo misma no lo tenía. Al menos, iba a hacer un esfuerzo para detener el espasmo que lo estaba cubriendo por completo. Alcé la vista un momento para observar su expresión desde abajo mientras me rodeaba con sus propios brazos de manera mecánica, sin sentir realmente lo que hacía. Además de la turbación que ya había visto, pude observar una fina capa de sudor helado, muy extraño en él, naciendo desde la parte posterior de su cabeza, allí donde se juntan la nuca y el cuero cabelludo. Sin proponérmelo, apoyé los labios, suavemente, en el hueco debajo de su oreja, y no me sorprendió sentirlo frío, aunque esa temperatura corporal era por lejos algo realmente extraño. Por las noches, cuando se acostaba a mi lado, mi cuerpo buscaba de manera inconsciente su calor. Yo soy una persona relativamente friolenta y mi piel parecía siempre muy atraída al contacto de la suya, siempre tibia, con la temperatura justa. Me gustaba que bajo las frazadas de mi propia cama me estrechara contra su pecho desnudo, respirando en lo alto de mi cabello con su ritmo acompasado, satisfecho. Y me gustaba también, más de lo que me divertía, oírlo susurrar incoherencias en mi oído cuando finalmente se quedaba dormido. A veces parecía conversar con sus padres, como si hubiera vuelto a la infancia. Generalmente se quejaba como lo haría una criatura porque no le habían regalado la escoba de carreras para su cumpleaños, o cosas por el estilo. Otras veces no se salía de la edad que tiene, y murmuraba una letanía insoportable de disculpas para sus padres, sobre todo para Narcisa, como si él fuera el único responsable de su encarcelación en Azkaban. Aunque esas veces eran contadas, sobre todo porque casi siempre era yo la que caía rendida al sueño primero, cada vez que le oí disculparse con su madre en sueños me sentí muy mal por él. No quería que sintiera esa culpa, pero no podía sacar el tema a colación en conversaciones normales, porque descubriría que yo había estado hurgando en sus sueños. Y eso, de seguro, iba a molestarle mucho. Además, no iba a solucionar su pequeño problema de culpabilidad sólo por intentar convencerle de que él no tenía la responsabilidad por las elecciones de sus padres, sobre todo de Lucius. Si su padre había decidido ser un mortífago, tenía que abstenerse a las consecuencias. Pero él no parecía verlo de esa forma. Creo que no me equivoco al pensar que habían sido demasiado suaves al no someterlo a él mismo a la misma condena.

Mi mente trabajaba a toda velocidad pensando en estas cosas mientras sólo me abrazaba. Aunque los roles se hubieran invertido y yo fuera la persona calentita y él tuviera la piel helada, me transmitió una sensación de paz imposible el sentir cómo sus brazos me rodeaban automáticamente con sólo acercarme a su cuerpo alto y desgarbado. Podía oír casi con absoluta claridad el tambor de su corazón sobresaltado mientras estaba apoyada en su pecho. Sabía que estaba nervioso, pero por un momento temí que fuera a explotar, así que me aferré a él con más fuerza, y sé que pudo percibirlo. Casi de manera instantánea, me apretó a sí mismo con un solo brazo, mientras alzaba el otro hacia mi rostro para encontrar mi mirada, alzando mi barbilla con un solo dedo. Nuestros labios se encontraron rápidamente, porque la búsqueda frenética de la boca del otro ya había comenzado mucho antes, apenas nos habíamos visto esta tarde. No esperaba mucho más que otras veces en que nos habíamos besado, pero había algo distinto en la manera en que movía sus labios sobre los míos. La inquietud de todo su cuerpo parecía concentrada ahora en ese beso. No sabía mal, pero a mí me recordó una situación muy parecida que habíamos vivido antes, el día en que a mí me secuestraron. Yo no sé si fue sólo una sensación o mi inconsciente ya lo estaba visualizando, pero esta vez, el beso sabía a despedida. ¿Es que acaso estaba todo tan mal como para que se despidiera de mí de esa forma, aún antes de haberme dicho nada? Me desconcentré de mis propias cavilaciones cuando advertí el toque inseguro pero ansioso de la punta de su lengua en mi labio inferior. Era como si estuviera esperando una invitación de mi parte y se sintiera frustrado por la manera en que yo apretaba los labios a causa del nerviosismo. Así que no lo dudé, desenrosqué los brazos de su cintura y apoyé uno en su pecho al tiempo que la otra mano se deslizaba con velocidad y destreza, recordando un camino ya trazado, hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza. Hundí los dedos en su cabello rubio con la misma urgencia que sentí de su parte mientras se introducía en mi boca. Aquello ya estaba fuera de mi control, y supongo que también del suyo. Íbamos a ir mucho más lejos que un simple beso, y estaba bien para mí, porque no podía pensar en otra cosa en ese momento. ¿Así que de eso se trataba todo? Me hubiera gustado creerlo. Me hubiera gustado que fuera así.

Consciente o inconscientemente nos estábamos deslizando lentamente, sin despegar ni un milímetro nuestros cuerpos, hacia el escritorio de Lucius. Sus manos, rápidas y tan complacientes, habían comenzado a deslizarse a lo largo de mi espalda, hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo, una y otra vez, con un ritmo que rayaba lo frenético pero seguía siendo placentero. Parecía que la temperatura de su cuerpo había comenzado a elevarse, porque cuando sentí sus dedos rozar la parte más baja de mi espalda, allí donde se había levantado un poco la camisa que llevaba puesta a causa de sus bruscos movimientos, mi piel ardió al contacto, haciéndome estremecer. Debe haberlo percibido porque, sin soltarme, pude oír el suave tantear de sus dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa junto a la que nos hallábamos de pie. No lo dudé, no necesité ninguna invitación. Elevé mis caderas un poco para apoyarme en el borde del escritorio mientras continuaba besándolo, casi al borde de la locura, de manera tan ardiente y desesperada que no podía recordar haber sentido nunca tanta pasión por él como sentía ahora. Tal vez fueran las hormonas del embarazo. Diablos, ahí va Pansy Parkinson pensando en ello de nuevo.

Con apremio y casi de manera inconsciente deslizó una de sus manos a lo largo de mi cintura para apoyarla en mi muslo, acariciándolo suavemente, disfrutando del sencillo pero estimulante contacto. No me di cuenta si separé apenas las piernas por voluntad propia o si fue él quien reclamó su espacio, pero lo cierto es que podía sentir ahora la presión que estaba haciendo con sus caderas contra mí, incluso a través de la ropa. Estaba volviéndome loca. La cabeza me iba a estallar de un momento a otro por la falta de aire, pero él no dejaba de besarme, como si el oxígeno fuera algo que hubiera pasado a segundo plano. Tal vez pudiera resistir el no respirar con sólo llenar mi cuerpo de sus besos. No iba a dejar de intentarlo.

Aún a pesar de lo que nos habíamos propuesto sin ponernos de acuerdo, nuestros pulmones reclamaron casi al mismo tiempo por algo de aire. Abrí los ojos despacio cuando separó su boca de la mía y lo miré con profundidad. Mis pupilas sólo sabían transmitir un mensaje en ese momento, un comunicado que debe haber entendido a la perfección, porque sus ojos brillaron de la misma forma en que, estaba segura, estaban chispeando los míos. El deseo que irradiábamos parecía flotar en el aire a nuestro alrededor, podía ver por el rabillo del ojo los extraños puntos blancos de luz que veía cada vez que estábamos juntos. No tenía tiempo ni ganas en ese momento de preguntarme, como lo había hecho otras veces, a qué se debía esa alucinación que creaba mi cabeza cuando Draco me tocaba de esa forma. Mi cuerpo reclamaba el suyo con tanto énfasis que apenas podía pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera este momento. Y el hecho de que sus manos siguieran recorriendo los caminos de mis curvas con ímpetu no ayudaba demasiado a mi concentración. Cuando obtuvo suficiente aire como para volver a respirar _casi_ normalmente, se inclinó muy despacio hacia mí otra vez, encontrando un nuevo objetivo para apoyar sus labios a la altura de mi garganta. Saboreó todas y cada una de las partículas de mi piel en esa zona mientras mi corazón latía a un ritmo descontrolado en mi pecho. De manera automática, le rodeé la cintura con mis piernas, apretándolo más fuertemente contra mi cuerpo, sintiendo con mayor intensidad la fricción de sus movimientos y aportando mayor placer al momento con mi propio limitado vaivén. Sus besos descendían por mi cuello hasta el hombro, sonreí levemente cuando sentí un tirón en mi camisa y noté que había jalado de ella con los dientes para tener más espacio en mi piel donde sembrar su pasión, aunque estaba teniendo problemas con el exceso de ropa. Pronto pareció encontrar un camino más tentador, porque su boca se desvió hacia el centro, deteniéndose a la altura de mi garganta otra vez, y descendiendo sin esfuerzo a través de mi tórax, donde los tres primeros botones de mi camisa ya estaban desabrochados y podía jugar un poco más. A este punto yo no pude resistir más el estarme quieta, por lo que afirmé con mayor fuerza mis piernas en torno a su cuerpo y mis tobillos chocaron entre sí, acercándolo más a mi cuerpo si es que eso era posible. Escuché un leve gemido de anticipación salir de sus labios entreabiertos cuando levanté suavemente su camisa para guiar mi mano hasta el centro de su espalda, un punto clave que ya conocía. No iba a dejarlo en suspenso, de modo que me las arreglé para hundir mis uñas en su piel sin delicadeza, sabía que eso le encantaba. Y me demostró que sí le gustaba volviendo a atrapar sus labios con los míos con una intensidad aún mayor que en el interminable beso anterior, al tiempo que dejaba deslizar un solo dedo de su mano derecha por el sendero que antes había recorrido con la boca. Eso me hizo estremecer otra vez, y gemí en su boca antes de susurrar su nombre.

Pero se paralizó completamente al sonido de mi voz. Dejó de besarme de manera repentina, casi brusca, y alejó un poco su cuerpo del mío para mirarme a los ojos. Podía ver en los suyos el debate entre sus instintos y su conciencia. El fulgor de pasión no estaba del todo extinto, pero a cada segundo que pasaba iba cediendo más y más ante la conciencia de realidad. Entonces recordé dónde estábamos y sentí un rubor subir hasta mis mejillas. Eché un vistazo a la puerta por encima de su hombro para corroborar que siguiéramos solos y me bajé de un salto del escritorio, aunque –gracias al cielo- allí no había nadie más que nosotros. Cuando volví a mirar a Draco, él se había alejado de mí un paso, de modo que entre su cuerpo y el mío había una distancia razonable que nos permitía recobrar la compostura. Nos miramos largamente mientras su respiración y la mía comenzaban a recobrar el ritmo acompasado de siempre y yo me abrochaba los dos botones que había alcanzado a soltarme de la camisa. Cuando volví del todo a la conciencia, le sonreí con algo de picardía. Él me devolvió el gesto apenas, y me condujo sin decir nada al otro lado del escritorio, donde, seguramente, se sentaría su padre. Él mismo tomó asiento en el lugar de las visitas y se quedó observándome fijamente, como si esperara a que yo dijera algo. Me sentí un poco aturdida por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas. Hacía sólo un instante ambos habíamos sido presos del deseo y el ardor; ahora, éramos como dos extraños que se lanzan miradas de hielo para medir la resistencia del otro. ¿Cómo podía cambiar tanto el ambiente en tan sólo unos segundos? ¿Qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de mi príncipe mientras me observaba?

No podía dejar de notar lo ridículo de la situación. Porque además del corte abrupto de nuestro momento fogoso, él se había ubicado, modestamente, en un puesto que en realidad me pertenecía a mí. Si alguien nos estuviera mirando desde el pasillo creería que yo era la anfitriona de ese encuentro. Pero estaba tan confundida por sus reacciones que ni siquiera encontraba las palabras para reprocharle esa acción tan extraña. En verdad, estaba pensando en el sabor a despedida que habían tenido sus últimos besos. ¿Era eso lo que intentaba decirme? ¿Qué tan malo podía ser…?

Supongo que habrá divisado en mi rostro los primeros signos de la confusión y el temor por lo que mi propia mente estaba elucubrando. Antes de que pudiera siquiera asomar la voz para pedirle una explicación razonable a su comportamiento, se inclinó levemente sobre la mesa hacia mí y dijo, en voz muy baja y atormentada:

-Hay algo que necesito contarte. –levantó la cabeza un poco más para acercar su rostro al mío, y su voz era tan suave y melodiosa que me dio un escalofrío. –Por favor, escúchame hasta el final y no te alteres. Serás tú quien tome la última decisión esta noche.

* * *

La puerta del despacho de Lucius Malfoy había permanecido entreabierta durante la larga hora que Draco necesitó para contarle a Pansy absolutamente todo lo que había visto en el pensadero de su madre, agregando algunos detalles de su propio repertorio que le pareció conveniente explicar.

Pansy se había limitado a escuchar con una actitud impasible, digna de un arrogante empresario al que su mano derecha está informándole la irrefrenable caída de sus acciones. Draco hablaba con una voz monótona cada vez más pegajosa y acaramelada, sumamente extraña en él, pausando su propio discurso cada pocos instantes para estudiar en silencio las facciones de su rostro. Pero ella se mantenía aparentemente serena, inmutable, una perfecta cara de póker que había practicado muchas veces por su profesión, mientras su interior se iba tiñendo más y más de colores obscuros y formas en espiral. El laberinto de palabras en el que el joven Slytherin la iba encerrando parecía no querer acabar nunca mientras contenía las ganas de levantarse de un salto y echarse a correr. Pero ella pertenecía a la misma casa de orgullosos y arrogantes magos y no iba a permitir que el dolor que se expandía por su cuerpo lentamente se transluciera en sus ojos. La verdadera guerra se había desatado y ambos estaban luchando por dar lo mejor de sí y, al mismo tiempo, obtener lo mejor del otro.

Afuera, el cobrizo atardecer había desaparecido por completo, dando lugar a un cielo encapotado de nubes negras que comenzaban a tronar con una serie de ruidos estremecedores. Cuando una de las tantas pausas de Draco fue demasiado larga y Pansy advirtió que estaba esperando una respuesta, se puso de pie sin pensarlo y le dio la espalda, quedando de cara contra la ventana. No había dicho una palabra en todo ese rato y no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a aguantar sin que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas y él leyera en su expresión una buena parte de los pensamientos que estaban rondándole por la cabeza. Necesitaba, cuanto menos, un momento de reflexión en el que pudiera ordenar todos los conocimientos que había adquirido sobre el pasado y el presente del joven Malfoy. Y también sobre su futuro.

Ninguno de los dos había advertido la presencia de una tercera persona en el lugar.

Narcisa se había acercado sigilosamente hacia el final de la conversación y ahora observaba la situación desde la puerta entreabierta. Su respiración entrecortada por el llanto –no había dejado de sollozar en el hombro de su marido por el mal que le había ocasionado, sin saberlo, a su propio hijo- podría haberla descubierto, pero el ruido de la tormenta cada vez más próxima cubría cualquier otro sonido, y ellos estaban demasiado sumergidos en sí mismos como para escuchar nada más que el latir de sus propios corazones.

Vio como su hijo se levantaba lentamente de la butaca en la que se había sentado para comenzar a hablar y se acercaba unos pasos hasta ella. La joven no se movió de su sitio, aún a pesar del chirriante ruido que había ocasionado la silla de madera sobre el suelo de fina loza antigua. Aguzó el oído para no perderse ninguna parte de la conversación. Estaba tan angustiada por lo que sucedería a continuación que no se había detenido a pensar, ni por un instante, lo ridículo de su situación, como una espía en su propia casa. Pero por mucho que intentara oír por encima de los truenos que sonaban afuera, ninguno de ellos estaba hablando. Se habían hundido en un profundo silencio, ella sopesando sus posibilidades al tiempo que intentaba controlar el ritmo de su respiración, él, apretándose el pecho con una mano, como si el corazón pudiera saltársele del cuerpo y caer al suelo con estrépito. Por supuesto, no se miraban. O al menos, ella se mantenía de espaldas a él, ocultando la cara tras el velo de su largo y negro cabello, la vista fija en el vidrio del ventanal, que comenzaba a mojarse con las primeras gotas de una lluvia que se anunciaba torrencial.

-Pansy... –musitó él, suplicante. La voz se le había perdido en algún resquicio del cuerpo. Narcisa jamás había oído nada igual en boca de su hijo. Con una sola palabra había expresado mucho más amor, mucha más desesperación de la que podría haber demostrado ante ella en sus casi veinte años de vida. De no ser porque conocía el timbre de su voz y la desgarbada forma de su espalda habría jurado que ese no era su niño. Seguro que no lo era. Era un hombre al que jamás había visto. Un hombre nuevo, diferente.

La joven no le contestó. Sin embargo, Narcisa pudo ver, a lo lejos, una mínima reacción al sonido de su nombre en sus espaldas. Una mano temblorosa se había alzado en el aire, como si intentara dar una disculpa por el tiempo que estaba tardando en dar una respuesta. La dejó caer contra el cristal de la ventana y luego la cerró en un puño, como si quisiera golpear el vidrio y salir corriendo a través de él. Su silueta estaba difusa, pero a juzgar por el movimiento convulso de sus hombros, Narcisa sospechó que no había soportado más la tensión y ahora estaba llorando. Draco también debe haberlo percibido. Se acercó otro paso hasta ella, sin alcanzarla, y estiró un brazo como si quiera apoyarle la mano en el hombro. Pero todavía había una distancia considerable entre los dos.

El silencio era cada vez más denso y comenzaba a formarse una tensión insoportable en el ambiente. El aire podría haberse cortado a cuchillo. El muchacho no parecía capaz de soportarlo.

-Dime algo, nena… por favor. Lo que sea.

Pasó otro largo minuto hasta que ella finalmente comenzó a darse vuelta hacia él. Su movimiento fue lento, pausado, hasta que, al fin, levantó la barbilla y se enfrentó a la mirada de Draco. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y las mejillas muy húmedas, al igual que el cuello de la camisa, pero sólo era agua cayendo como un río por entre sus pestañas. El temblor que Narcisa había visto en sus hombros cuando estaba de espaldas a ella y a su hijo se debía a un estremecimiento que nada tenía que ver con el llanto.

Lo más extraño y perturbador en su expresión no eran las lágrimas o la manera en que miraba al joven que tenía enfrente, con una mezcla entre el reproche y el horror. Lo más turbulento en sus facciones era la triste sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios, en discordia con el terrible dolor que parecía emanar por la boca con cada profunda exhalación. Narcisa no podía ver la expresión de Draco, pero casi podía asegurar que había alzado una ceja al ver esa extraña mueca, porque a ella misma le había sorprendido.

-Draco –susurró ella. Su voz era apenas audible, pero con sólo leerle los labios, la espía había estado segura del sentido de sus palabras. –Cariño…

Se acercó a él con el brazo derecho extendido, con la palma hacia arriba. Él no titubeó al tomarle la mano entre las suyas y alzarla hacia sus labios. Depositó un beso suave, húmedo pero fugaz, en cada uno de sus cinco nudillos, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Estaba pidiendo perdón por el sufrimiento que acababa de causarle. Narcisa tuvo que contener el aliento para no sollozar aún con más fuerza de lo que ya había estado haciéndolo. La culpa no era de él. La culpa era enteramente suya.

-Dime lo que sea. Insúltame, golpéame, lánzame un hechizo con mi propia varita… -gimió él, metiendo una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su túnica mientras hablaba. Pero ella negó con la cabeza y él se detuvo en el acto, esperando. Entonces Pansy le pasó una de sus delicadas y níveas manos por la mejilla. Dos de sus dedos brillaron cuando los observó. Le había limpiado una lágrima.

-No voy a lastimarte. –dijo, con la voz entrecortada, después de un momento de examinar sus propios dedos. –No podría hacer algo así, lo sabes. –se llevó la mano a los labios y besó la lágrima que él había derramado con una ternura parecida a la de una madre.

-No puedes herirme más de lo que yo ya lo he hecho. –replicó él, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. –Ya estoy roto, destrozado. Ya estoy en mil pedazos. Y cada trozo de mi vida es tuyo, Pansy. Eres tú quien elige ahora lo que hacer conmigo.

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza. Todavía no se había borrado de sus labios la triste sonrisa.

Se quedaron otro largo instante en silencio, tan sólo mirándose a los ojos. Narcisa sólo podía divisar la expresión atormentada de los de ella, mientras el torrente de lágrimas se abría paso con inagotable energía.

-Te quiero tanto… –murmuró la joven, casi sin fuerza, todavía mirándolo con esa profundidad inexplicable. Las palabras sonaron tangibles en cuanto las pronunció. Su voz, antes melodiosa, ahora sonaba artificial; y sin embargo parecía cargada de significantes, como si cada letra hubiera sido pensada únicamente para la persona que tenía enfrente. Narcisa esperó la respuesta cerrando los ojos. Aún no sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo hasta el final.

-Y yo te quiero a ti. Te quiero más de lo que te imaginas. _Te necesito_.

Pansy asintió levemente, sin que el rictus de sus labios se viera afectado por el movimiento o las palabras que había oído. Ella ya lo sabía. Sabía que era cierto, que Draco la quería.

-No puedes hacer esto. –insinuó, tras una leve pausa, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. El contacto visual que habían creado parecía ser eterno. No podían desviar la mirada de las pupilas del otro. Y no tenían verdaderas intenciones de hacerlo tampoco. –Tengo que irme ahora.

-¡No! –exclamó él, aferrándole esta vez las dos manos para alzarlas hasta la altura de su pecho y apoyarlas sobre su corazón. –No lo hagas, por favor no lo hagas…

-Tengo que hacerlo.

-No me dejes…

-¡Shh! –lo chistó ella, con una nueva expresión en los labios, casi de furia. Dos grandes lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos cuando se forzó a cerrarlos. Draco se calló en seguida, pero se quedó muy quieto, lívido, cuando ella se soltó de su agarre con firme delicadeza y volvió a abrir los ojos. Sus brazos cayeron a ambos costados de su cuerpo como si no reaccionaran a sus órdenes. Esperó, inmóvil, hasta que Pansy finalmente se acercó un último paso hasta él y le apoyó sus propias manos a ambos lados de la cara. Le dio un beso suave, casto, sobre los labios apretados. Narcisa pudo imaginar en su propia boca el sabor de las lágrimas de los dos cuando éstas se mezclaron. Apenas duró un segundo, pero fue suficiente como despedida. El último beso. El último adiós. –Te quiero, Draco. Siempre te amaré. Estarás en mí cada día de mi vida, y jamás podré olvidarte.

-Pansy, no… -empezó él, pero ella no le permitió hablar.

-No, Draco, escúchame. –demandó, sin sacar las manos de sus mejillas. -¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace un momento? ¿Que la decisión era enteramente mía? –él no se movió, pero pareció asentir sólo con la mirada. –Ésta es mi elección.

Respiró profundamente, llenando lo máximo posible sus pulmones de aire, aunque parecía que la capacidad de sus órganos vitales se había reducido a la mitad en el rato que llevaba en la mansión Malfoy. Le quitó las manos de la cara con delicadeza y, desviando por primera vez la mirada, se apartó para comenzar a andar, con paso tambaleante, hacia la puerta. Narcisa comprendió que había llegado la hora de moverse, pero sus piernas la mantuvieron clavada al suelo los dos segundos que le tomó a ella intentar alejarse y fracasar. Draco se había girado velozmente hacia ella y la había atrapado por la cintura con ambos brazos, apoyando su pecho en la espalda de ella y dejando caer una mano sobre su vientre. La mirada de Pansy se encontró con los ojos de Narcisa y ésta vio una expresión completamente diferente, extraña, en su rostro. No alcanzó a comprender por qué sus facciones se llenaban de horror, ni por qué sus ojos se empañaban con nuevas lágrimas, mientras se paralizaba en el momento en que Draco acariciaba su estómago de manera casi inconsciente. Ahora que podía ver a la cara a su hijo, sólo tenía ojos para el rostro de ella, que por un momento pareció asustada por su presencia, pero al instante siguiente bajó la cabeza para mirar, con el mismo horror, el lugar donde se había apoyado la mano de Draco. En ese momento Narcisa entendió dos cosas obvias. La primera, que a pesar de que sus ojos se encontraron, Pansy no podía ver nada más allá de sus propios pensamientos. Y la segunda, que ella estaba embarazada y él no lo sabía. Sólo una madre puede comprender cosas así. Y Narcisa tenía casi veinte años de experiencia.

-S-suéltame. –ordenó ella de manera entrecortada, y aunque sonó a súplica, su rostro demostraba determinación. Le costó sólo un segundo comprender que Draco no había descubierto su secreto. Y sólo dos segundos más decidir que jamás lo sabría.

Él parecía reacio a soltarla; y sin embargo, cumplió su deseo, no sin cierta aprehensión. Ella se giró levemente para volver a mirarlo a la cara y contemplar cómo se hundía en la desesperación por saber que aquella era la última mirada. Resistió la tentación de volver a abrazarlo, de volver a besarlo como lo había hecho momentos después de llegar, y se quedó con la última imagen de su rostro atormentado antes de darse vuelta de manera definitiva y marcharse de una buena vez.

Narcisa reaccionó una fracción de segundo antes de que su mano tocara el picaporte de la puerta. Se apartó a un lado de un salto, apoyando la espalda en la pared e intentando mimetizarse con ella, aún sabiendo que en el estado en que la joven se encontraba, no podría verla aún si le soplara la nuca. La observó mientras se alejaba con paso tambaleante, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano como lo habría hecho una niña pequeña, la mirada clavada en el suelo. Atravesó la puerta y comenzó a correr dificultosamente por el camino que dirigía hacia el jardín delantero, sin prestar atención a la torrencial lluvia que caía sobre ella sin tregua, empapándola en cuestión de instantes. Sin ser completamente consciente de lo que hacía, entró en el despacho de su marido. Su hijo no estaba a la vista, porque se había sentado en el alto sillón de cuero negro detrás del escritorio, dándole la espalda a la puerta y clavando la vista en el cristal de la ventana, por donde apenas se veía el exterior a causa de las gotas de lluvia que caían incansablemente. Se acercó a él por detrás, lo más sigilosamente que pudo. Pero sus propios pies la traicionaron, o tal vez él ya tenía aguzado el oído; porque cuando todavía estaba a algunos pasos de la butaca, escuchó claramente su voz, tan fría y cortante como siempre:

-Nunca voy a perdonarte por esto, madre. –no había quitado la vista de la ventana, donde el reflejo le devolvía una mirada vacía, completamente inexpresiva.

-Lo sé, hijo. Y nadie lo lamenta más que yo. –respondió sinceramente Narcisa mientras apoyaba las manos en el respaldo del sillón y veía de manera difusa a la joven huir bajo la lluvia sin detenerse ni por un instante a mirar lo que dejaba atrás. Sabía que Draco también estaba siguiendo su trayectoria; pero aunque le hubiera gustado darle un abrazo y consolarlo mientras lloraba en sus rodillas, como cuando era apenas un niño; no se atrevió a tocarlo.

Después de un buen rato en completo silencio, se encaminó al salón para darle un poco de privacidad. Lo dejó solo con su inagotable tristeza. Algo se había roto en su interior, y el ruido del agua golpeando las ventanas lo perseguiría para toda la vida; recordándole, cada vez que viera la lluvia caer, el dolor del amor perdido para siempre. Las tormentas serían ahora su estigma, y así viviría, temiéndole a la furia del cielo y a los viejos recuerdos, hasta el fin de sus días.

_

* * *

Llorar a lágrima viva. Llorar a chorros. Llorar la digestión. Llorar el sueño. Llorar ante las puertas y los puertos. Llorar de amabilidad y de amarillo.  
__Abrir las canillas, las compuertas del llanto. Empaparnos el alma, la camiseta. Inundar las veredas y los paseos, y salvarnos, a nado, de nuestro llanto.  
Asistir a los cursos de antropología, llorando. Festejar los cumpleaños familiares, llorando. Atravesar el África llorando.  
Llorar como un cacuy, como un cocodrilo… si es verdad que los cacuyes y los cocodrilos no dejan nunca de llorar.  
Llorarlo todo, pero llorarlo bien. Llorarlo con la nariz, con las rodillas. Llorarlo por el ombligo, por la boca.  
Llorar de amor, de hastío, de alegría. Llorar de frac, de flato, de flacura. Llorar improvisando, de memoria. ¡Llorar todo el insomnio y todo el día!_

_Poema 18 de "Espantapájaros" (1932) – Oliverio Girondo  
_

* * *

Era la segunda noche que Pansy pasaba tirada en el suelo, con la mejilla ardiente apoyada en la loza fría de su comedor, y el resto del cuerpo convulsionado por el llanto. Descargó la inmensa tristeza que sentía por todos los poros de su piel, dando puñetazos al suelo e hiriéndose las manos, mesándose los cabellos con desesperación hasta sentir el dolor en el cuero cabelludo, gimiendo como una condenada hasta que le ardió la garganta. Pero ningún malestar corporal se comparaba a la desazón de sentirse a la deriva, tal y como imaginaba que podía llegar a sentirse si Draco la abandonaba.

Las cosas habían ido peor de lo que había calculado. Y la peor parte para ella era saber que la decisión había sido suya. Ella había elegido el mejor camino para los dos. Sabía que había obrado correctamente, pero no podía dejar de sentirse desdichada por eso. Él le había dicho que jamás podría rearmar su vida sin ella. Y ella estaba segura de que siempre le faltaría una pieza vital para seguir adelante. Pero de las tres opciones que tenían, sabía a ciencia cierta que había elegido la mejor.

No podía permitirse el ser tan egoísta como para reclamarle que echara a un lado su compromiso y olvidara a su familia, a su propia madre, para quedarse con ella. Jamás se hubiera perdonado a sí misma, y sabía que Draco tampoco se lo hubiera perdonado, ser parte de la ruptura de la Promesa Inquebrantable. También era consciente de que, si se lo hubiera pedido, él lo habría hecho sin dudarlo. Pero todavía había un corazón latiendo en su pecho. Y no se sentía capaz de una crueldad como esa.

Tampoco se sentía capaz de quedarse a la sombra de su compromiso, como Draco le había propuesto desesperadamente. Esa era su tercera opción. Ella podía convertirse en su secreta amante mientras él se casaba con Astoria Greengrass y se mostraba ante la sociedad con una mujer a la que no amaba para pasar cada día y cada noche a su lado. Sería su segunda mujer. Pero aunque la posibilidad sonaba incluso hasta tentadora para ambos como la única manera de mantenerse juntos sin siquiera una pizca de culpabilidad, ese era un lujo que ella no podía permitirse. Estaba embarazada e iba a tener un hijo que no tenía un padre. Si, además, tenía que mantenerlo oculto para protegerlo del qué dirán, no podría luchar sola. No le había explicado toda esa parte a Draco, porque se había mantenido firme en la determinación de ocultarle su secreto hasta el final. Había asistido a la mansión Malfoy con un objetivo claro y se había marchado con las manos vacías.

Fue en ese momento que recordó lo que había oído de boca de Harry Potter en el ministerio. Él tenía una cuenta pendiente con Narcisa Malfoy porque le había salvado la vida, arriesgando su propio cuello sólo por saber si su hijo estaba vivo, si se encontraba a salvo. Sólo entonces comprendió la inmensidad del amor que había en ese pequeño gesto. Sólo ahora que cargaba con su propio hijo en el vientre podía comprender las acciones de Narcisa. No la culpaba en lo absoluto. Sabía que, aunque ella no se quedara con nada, ambas habían hecho lo correcto.

Ahora sólo tenía el dolor. Ahora sólo tenía la profunda tristeza de saber que jamás volvería a verlo, que nunca volvería a tocarlo, que no iba a volver a desarmarse en sus brazos nunca más. Lo único que le quedaba era la certeza de que viviría en un mundo paralelo al suyo, lejano al suyo. Que no había lugar para los dos en ninguna parte, porque sus caminos se habían separado por completo. Lo único que tenía era el poder de su memoria, que recordaría siempre el tono de su voz, el ardor de su mirada, el tacto de sus manos tibias, el susurro ronco en el que se confundía su nombre cuando hacían el amor.

La depresión estaba hundiéndola cada vez más profundamente en el oscuro océano en el que se encontraba naufragando. Pero no podía dejarse vencer por la corriente. Tenía que tomar la última decisión firme y apresurada antes de darle tiempo a su conciencia de sufrir el arrepentimiento. Porque todavía tenía un motivo por el cual vivir. Y todavía tenía un último recurso para aferrarse a la existencia en un mundo sin Draco.

Su hijo. El hijo que habían engendrado juntos. _Ellos dos._

Por alguna razón, a cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más y más segura de que el niño que llevaba en su vientre era producto del amor y no de la brutalidad. Cuanto más se aferraba a la gestación de ese niño, cuanto más lo deseaba, más segura estaba de la paternidad de Draco. Tal vez jamás podría saber si sus suposiciones eran ciertas o sólo simples sospechas. Pero en su interior, en el centro mismo de su cuerpo, algo que latía y vibraba como si tuviera vida propia intentaba convencerla de que el padre de su hijo era él y sólo él. Y aún así sabía que si encontraba alguna manera de descubrir verdaderamente quién era el padre de la criatura que venía en camino, fuera quien fuera, lo querría de la misma forma. Se enamoraría de él con la misma pasión y la misma locura, e incluso tal vez más intensa. Porque sabía que nada en el mundo iba a importarle más que ese niño. Y porque sabía, además, que aunque el bebé creciera y decidiera matarla con sus propias manos, jamás se arrepentiría de haberle dado todo su amor. Al igual que no se arrepentía de cargarlo ahora en su vientre; y de la misma manera en que no se sentía arrepentida de haberse enamorado de un sueño imposible. Sin importar quién más había participado en su creación, era su hijo. Suyo. Aunque deseaba con toda su alma que Draco fuera el padre, eso no importaba realmente. Lo que de verdad tenía relevancia era el hecho de que ella era la madre. Y eso no iba a cambiar jamás.

La larga noche le resultó pesada y lenta mientras descargaba todas y cada una de sus frustraciones. Pero había tomado una decisión. Y aunque no pudiera dejar de llorar, sabía con exactitud lo que tenía que hacer. Así que esperó las primeras luces del alba, atravesada por los nubarrones negros de la tormenta de ayer, mientras su cuerpo iba acostumbrándose al frío del suelo y sus propias ropas mojadas por la lluvia que la había empapado ayer mientras volvía caminando como una autómata a su departamento sin saber realmente a dónde se dirigía. Su mente iba adaptándose a la idea que se había formulado en su cabeza para trazar de una vez por todas su destino. No tenía alternativa. Iba a hacerlo. Y no había vuelta atrás.

En cuanto divisó los primeros rayos de un sol tímido a través de la ventana abierta de su balcón, se levantó con un gran esfuerzo sobre sus pies y caminó con torpeza hasta donde había dejado abandonado su bolso el día anterior. Revolvió en el interior sin mirar hasta que dio con el objeto que estaba buscando. No dudó ni un segundo cuando abrió el móvil y marcó el único número que había en la lista de contactos. Sus dedos temblaban a causa del frío y no de la indecisión cuando se llevó el teléfono celular al oído. Los siguientes quince segundos podían ser los más largos o los más cortos de su vida mientras esperaba a que el tono sonara una, dos, tres veces; hasta que por fin una voz masculina, ronca y grave, respondió al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Diga?

Aspiró profundamente una sola vez, esperando encontrar la voz que creía haber perdido después de tanto llorar, y cerrando los ojos para dejar caer las últimas lágrimas que se había propuesto derramar en mucho tiempo. Si elegía bien sus palabras, le pondría el punto final a la historia de su vida en ese mismo instante.

-Quiero irme contigo.

* * *

**NO ME MATEN!!!**

**Ya me puedo imaginar que muchas de ustedes (si no todas) están queriendo asesinarme lentamente por este triste final. Lo sé. A mi me dolió mucho también.  
Pero seamos honestas. La vida es dura. Y un final feliz para esta historia hubiera sido verdaderamente ridículo.  
Los cuentos de hadas no existen, no son reales. Las cosas jamás suceden como uno espera que sucedan.  
Estoy dispuesta a recibir tomates podridos y abucheos si es necesario. Pero sepan que estoy muy satisfecha con este final y que me encantaría que me dijeran qué les pareció, así sus críticas sean buenas o muy muy malas.**

**Como habrán visto, le puse algo de música a los POV. Los dos temas son de Aerosmith, y los dos me gustan mucho. Pero el de Pansy está elegido especialmente por lo que dice. ¿Recuerdan el capítulo 22? Ella realmente estaba llorando cuando habló con Draco por primera vez.**

**Hacia el final, uno de los poemas de Oliverio Girondo que más me gusta. Me pareció que era el más adecuado para transimitir, con palabras diferentes a las mías, lo que ambos estaban sintiendo. Si a alguien le interesa -y espero que sí haya alguien, porque es bonito- en mi profile les dejé un pequeño video de youtube donde aparece el fragmento de una vieja película argentina (El lado oscuro del corazón) en la que Darío Grandinetti representa a Oliverio y recita ese poema con un sentimiento, una pasión que a mi me hace estremecer. Si pueden, vean la película entera. Es realmente hermosa.**

**En fin... si llegaron a leer hasta aquí, no quiero molestar más. Espero sus reviews con mucha más impaciencia de la que imaginan. Así que adelante. Denle al 'go' y... disparen. Una vez más, gracias por adelantado. Gracias por todo.**

**Pronto voy a publicar el epílogo. Es bastante breve, al menos comparado con estos últimos capítulos, que ocuparon casi veinte páginas de word cada uno. Al final van a encontrar todos mis comentarios al respecto de esta historia. Por supuesto, como ya saben, espero los suyos.**

**Mil besos para todas... nos veremos en breve otra vez, para el epílogo.**


	29. Epílogo: París

**Epílogo:**** París**

_

* * *

_

Yo no sabía que no tenerte

_podía ser dulce como nombrarte para que vengas, _

_aunque no vengas; _

_y no haya sino tu ausencia, _

_tan dura como el golpe _

_que me di en la cara _

_pensando en vos._

Juan Gelman

* * *

Se sentía como una adolescente.

Eran las seis en punto y la habían citado a cenar para dentro de media hora. Había calculado el tiempo con mucha precisión: quince minutos de viaje en coche más cinco minutos de espera hasta que el maître la atendiera y le indicara la mesa que habían reservado para ellos serían suficientes para no llegar demasiado temprano, ni demasiado tarde. Un margen de diez minutos de adelanto era puntualidad. Más hubiera sido signo de impaciencia. Menos, dejadez.

Ahora estaba observándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en la puerta del armario de su habitación con ojo crítico. No había cambiado demasiado en los últimos años, pero estaba entrando en la edad en la que las mujeres comenzaban a asustarse por las finas arrugas que aparecían alrededor de sus ojos o en las comisuras de sus labios. A ella, esas ligeras evidencias del paso del tiempo la exasperaban, aún siendo consciente de que todavía era joven y su cuerpo no mostraba tantos signos de deterioro como el de otras muchas mujeres de su edad.

Seguía siendo alta, esbelta, delgada y flexible. Llevaba el cabello negro muy corto, casi al ras de la nuca, con unos rebeldes reflejos dorados que había pintado con su propia mano para darle un aspecto más brillante y juvenil a sus facciones. Se sentía bastante satisfecha con su apariencia física; pero esa era una noche particularmente especial. Tenía una cita importante y deseaba causar una buena impresión. Por esa razón se miraba una y otra vez desde todos los ángulos, prestando especial atención a la forma en que se curvaba el elegante vestido negro a la altura de sus caderas, al tajo pronunciado que revelaba parte de sus largas y elegantes piernas envueltas en medias de nylon, y al sobrio escote que revelaba muy poco del tributo de su pecho. Los zapatos plateados combinaban perfectamente con los zarcillos que le habían regalado esa misma semana, y que había decidido ponerse para que la persona que la había citado en el restaurant –la misma que le había hecho tan costoso regalo- se sintiera halagada con ese pequeño detalle.

Dio un retoque final a su maquillaje agregando una última pincelada de simple brillo a sus labios. Le tiró un beso a su reflejo y se rió de sí misma con verdadera alegría. Se sentía una niña, pero no le importaba ser un poquito inmadura en ese momento. Estaba tan feliz…

Volvía a dar vueltas en círculos delante del espejo cuando sintió dos golpecitos leves en la puerta. Indicó un distraído _adelante_ sin dejar de observar su imagen y escuchó la puerta abrirse a su derecha sin prestar mucha atención a la persona que entraba.

-Te ves radiante. –le aduló una voz masculina después de soltar un silbido bajo, provocador. Ella soltó una carcajada divertida y por fin se dio vuelta para enfrentarse a su visitante. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y sus labios formaron una perfecta O cuando lo vio de frente.

-¡Y tú estás guapísimo! –exclamó, acercándose hasta él en dos zancadas para mirarlo de cerca. Le tomó una mano y lo obligó a dar una vuelta para observarlo mejor. El hombre llevaba puesto un pulcro traje negro perfectamente planchado. La camisa blanca y la corbata rayada resaltaban aún más la expresión profunda de sus ojos oscuros. Eran una distracción factible, como para no notar su corto y encrespado cabello entrecano.

-Me molestan mucho estos zapatos. –confesó, también sonriendo divertido, mientras movía uno de sus pies sobre el suelo con frustración. –Jamás voy a acostumbrarme a este tipo de eventos si tengo que llevar ropa tan formal.

-¡Pero es navidad! –replicó ella, exultante, acomodándole las solapas del saco mientras echaba una ojeada al reloj de su mesa de luz con impaciencia. –Es una gran oportunidad para tener una cita como la que nos espera, ¿no crees? –Se alzó un poco sobre sus talones para poder darle un beso en la mejilla y cuando se alejó comenzó a reírse nuevamente de esa forma alegre e infantil. Frotó con dos de sus dedos la zona que había besado y se disculpó, todavía riendo. –Lo siento, te he ensuciado con labial.

-¿Estás preparada? –inquirió él cuando terminó de limpiarle la mejilla, y le tendió el brazo. Ella lo miró, arqueando un poco las cejas. Repentinamente, sus facciones se habían endurecido un poco, con un leve rastro de tristeza, y contestó:

-No lo sé, dímelo tú. ¿Estoy preparada para esta noche?

Él comprendió el motivo de su preocupación y rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?

-Bueno… quiero darle una buena impresión. Nos hemos comunicado únicamente por teléfono y por carta. Pero de esa forma tan impersonal, uno puede parecer amable o desagradable, y sin embargo en persona las cosas cambian de manera radical. ¿Crees que podamos llevarnos bien?

-Creo… -comenzó él, meditabundo. –Creo que no se van a llevar bien. –hizo una pausa en la que ella lo miró entre el horror y la diversión, porque conocía perfectamente sus bromas. –Creo que se van a llevar estupendamente.

Esta vez fue ella quien puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

-Fíjate –señaló una fotografía que estaba en la mesita de luz, semioculta tras los doseles de la cama, pero ella entendió perfectamente a qué se refería cuando agregó: -Tienen algo en común. Algo muy importante. Es probable que hagan su mejor esfuerzo por llevarse bien. Y estoy segura de que, al menos tú, lo lograrás si te lo propones. Siempre te sales con la tuya.

La mujer se quedó pensando por un momento, y, finalmente, asintió con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón. Vamos, no quiero que se nos haga tarde.

Se aferró al brazo que él le había extendido por segunda vez, y salieron juntos de la casa para subir al automóvil. Hacía una noche espléndida y hermosa. Las estrellas parecían brillar con mayor intensidad que los faros de la autopista mientras él parloteaba sobre cosas triviales y ella apretaba los puños sobre la falda de su vestido en silencio, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reprocharle que manejara tan rápido y lamentando mucho no haber conducido ella misma esta vez.

Pero tuvo que agradecer, silenciosamente, la alta velocidad a la que acostumbraba manejar cuando por fin llegaron al lugar de la cita. La ciudad parisina estaba repleta de gente que había decidido, como ellos, festejar las navidades fuera de casa, por lo que se hubieran retrasado con el tráfico de las calles abarrotadas de coches si no hubieran llegado con los cinco minutos de adelanto que tuvieron para guardar el carro en un aparcamiento cercano al elegante restaurant. Cuando pudieron cruzar la puerta detrás de la marea de gente que acababa de entrar, el hombre se acercó a un mayordomo que estaba en la recepción, sentado en un alto taburete delante de un atril con un único cuaderno.

-Buenas tardes –saludó en francés, aunque se notaba claramente el acento inglés en sus palabras.

-Buenas tardes, caballero. –respondió amablemente el empleado, también en francés, observándolo a través de unos finos anteojos con montura de carey. -¿Tiene una reserva? El restaurant está completo esta noche.

-Sí, sí, tenemos una reserva a nombre del señor Parkinson. –aseguró el primero, y entonces el mayordomo bajó la mirada hacia el cuaderno sobre el atril y revisó su lista. En seguida, encontró el nombre que le habían indicado y sonrió a su cliente.

-Una mesa para cuatro. –indicó, y el otro hombre asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, mirando a la mujer que lo acompañaba, que mostraba una sonrisa impactante en su rostro, aunque había un leve rastro de impaciencia y nerviosismo a juzgar por la manera en que miraba al maître. Éste, a su vez, le devolvió la sonrisa antes de volver a hablarle a su masculino acompañante. –Ya están esperándolos. Si gustan acompañarme usted y su adorable señora…

-Oh, no –negó rápidamente ella, sin borrar su sonrisa, confundiendo un poco al mayordomo, que ya se había puesto de pie para indicarles el camino hasta la mesa. –No estamos casados.

-¿Cree usted que podría una mujer como ella fijarse en un anciano como yo? –bromeó su acompañante, guiñándole un ojo a ella. El mozo pareció incómodo ante el comentario, pero no replicó nada. Comenzó a andar por el estrecho pasillo entre las mesas ya ocupadas y les indicó una esquina cercana, donde ya había dos personas conversando en voz baja, con las cabezas muy juntas, y tomadas de la mano por encima de la mesa.

Eran un hombre y una mujer jóvenes que no tendrían más de veinte años. Ella tenía la tez muy blanca y el cabello largo y lacio de color caoba cayéndole en finas ondas sobre los hombros. Sus ojos grandes enmarcados por una asombrosa fila de largas pestañas eran del color del lapislázuli, y sus facciones suaves la hacían verse muy bonita. Llevaba un vestido verde botella ceñido al cuerpo con un escote no muy pronunciado, y miraba a su pareja con los ojos tan perdidamente enamorados que daba gusto observar la escena desde lejos. Él, por su parte, tenía el cabello corto y negro, algo desordenado, lo que le daba un aspecto incluso más juvenil. Su piel parecía tersa y suave, blanca como la cal, sus facciones algo aristocráticas. Pero lo más llamativo del conjunto de su rostro eran sus ojos grises de mirada profunda, penetrante.

-Vaya, es muy bonita. –susurró la mujer a su acompañante mientras todavía los observaban desde cierta distancia, donde no podían ser vistos por la feliz parejita. Sintió un leve tirón en el brazo y de repente se vio arrastrada hasta la mesa, encontrándose de pie frente a los dos jóvenes, que alzaron la vista al mismo tiempo, algo avergonzados. El muchacho se puso de pie en seguida, tendiéndole la mano a la joven para que hiciera lo mismo, y rodeó la mesa para acercarse a ellos.

-Hola, mamá. –saludó, torpemente, cuando la tuvo enfrente. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono rosado sobre la piel pálida cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin verlo. Aún así, le devolvió el abrazo, de manera un poco menos efusiva, pero igualmente cariñosa. –Feliz navidad.

-Feliz navidad para ti también, cielo. –replicó ella en su oído después de algunos segundos. Todavía no lo había soltado cuando oyó que su acompañante carraspeaba, y le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-¿Vas a permitir que salude a mi sobrino, o tendré que ponerme en la lista de espera?

Se desligó del abrazo de su hijo con renuencia para mirarlo severamente.

-Déjate de tonterías, Rabastan. No puedes arruinar mi momento feliz justo ahora.

Escuchó una leve risita proveniente de su costado, pero no se atrevió a mirar a la joven todavía. Al contrario que cualquier otra madre, no sentía celos de la novia de su hijo, sino que se sentía un poco intimidada por la impresión que podría llegar a causar.

-Feliz navidad, tío. –saludó alegremente su hijo, estrechando la mano de Rabastan quien, sin dudarlo, lo atrajo hacia sí para darle un breve abrazo. El chico no se sorprendió ni se ruborizó, sino que soltó una carcajada.

-Feliz navidad para ti también, Liam. –no habían pasado más de dos instantes de silencio cuando agregó: -Pero qué modales los tuyos. ¿No vas a presentarnos a esta preciosa joven a mí y a tu madre?

-Claro, claro. –se apresuró a decir el joven, haciéndose a un lado para tomar a su hermosa chica por la cintura y obligarla a dar un paso adelante. Ella parecía algo cohibida, pero mostraba una amable y encantadora sonrisa cuando los recién llegados la miraron con atención. –Amber, ella es Pansy Parkinson, mi madre. –señaló a su madre con un gesto de la cabeza, y tanto la joven como la mujer madura extendieron sus brazos para estrechar la mano de la otra, sonriéndose con auténtica alegría. –Y él es Rabastan Parkinson, mi tío _muggle_. –agregó Liam, señalándolo también con la cabeza, y esperando hasta que también se hubieron estrechado la mano. –Y tú eres Amber Dubai, mi novia. –terminó, a modo de broma, antes de tomarle la mano y darle un besito simpático en el dorso. Los ojos de su madre brillaron con perspicacia, y los de Amber, con ternura.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos? Ese mozo de allá parece ansioso por venir a atendernos. –sugirió Rabastan, señalando sin mucho disimulo una esquina en la que había un hombre de pie, viendo cómo los cuatro se saludaban con unos cuantos menús preparados en las manos. Los demás le hicieron caso en seguida y todos se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa, listos para hacer su pedido.

La velada transcurrió tranquila y muy entretenida para todos. Liam contó, por segunda vez para su madre y por primera para su tío, cómo había conocido a Amber en la academia inglesa de sanadores. Ella agregó entre risas que había sido bastante torpe al presentarse, pero que quedó alucinada con él cuando salieron por primera vez después de muchos intentos fallidos de cortejo. Pansy y ella entablaron una conversación amena y distendida en la que se contaron muchas cosas. Los dos jóvenes tenían el sueño de ser sanadores y habían decidido estudiar en Inglaterra, donde estaba la mejor academia de todo el mundo. Muy a pesar de su madre, Liam había abandonado la casa familiar que compartía con ella y su único tío para estudiar en otro país, por lo que se veían pocas veces al año. Ella no había aceptado nunca ir a verlo en Londres, pero sí le reclamaba, ansiosa, que volviera con más frecuencia a su ciudad natal en París. Amber era nativa de Londres y había asistido al colegio Hogwarts, como casi todos los magos y brujas residentes de ese país, mientras que Liam había completado sus estudios en la academia Beauxbatons, en Francia. Tenían una relación formal desde hacía apenas unos meses, pero la cosa iba tan seria que los dos pensaron que había llegado el momento de presentarse a las familias del otro, y ella había aceptado encantada el pequeño viaje para conocer a la madre y al tío de su novio. Los cuatro parecían bastante satisfechos con la cena y la conversación cuando por fin salieron del restaurant por la puerta grande hacia el frío de la noche.

Los jóvenes iban caminando unos pasos más adelantados que los adultos mientras recorrían las calles distraídamente, viendo los escaparates de las tiendas ya cerradas y apreciando las luces de colores que estallaban en el cielo cada tanto, adelantándose a las doce de la noche. Los adultos habían decidido darles algo de privacidad mientras caminaban lentamente detrás de ellos, alejados por una distancia bastante prudente para no inmiscuirse de manera involuntaria en su conversación. A Pansy le gustó observar que cuando la joven tiritó un poco a causa del frío, su hijo se quitó en seguida la chaqueta para ponérsela amablemente sobre los hombros y evitar que enfermara. Después de ese gesto, le dio un beso suave en la punta de la nariz, y luego echó un vistazo hacia atrás para verificar que, tal y como imaginaba, su madre lo miraba fijamente. Se sonrieron el uno al otro y continuaron caminando sin volver a mirarse.

-Me gusta esa chica para Liam. –comentó Rabastan después de un largo rato de silencio sin mirar nada en particular. Iba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón de vestir, lo que lo hacía lucir unos años más joven de los que en verdad tenía. Pansy sonrió.

-Sí, a mi también me cae bien Amber.

-Y sin embargo, a ti no te gusta la idea de que él se líe con una chica de Inglaterra. –refutó él con un tono suspicaz. Pansy frunció el entrecejo y le dio un codazo.

-A ninguna madre le gusta la idea de que su hijo viva tan lejos. –respondió, algo cortante.

-Estás suponiendo que van a casarse y mudarse a Londres de manera definitiva.

-Podría pasar.

-Pero no pasará.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-Me cito a mí mismo: siempre te sales con la tuya. –se encogió de hombros, aunque sonreía. –Tú no se lo permitirás.

Pansy soltó una carcajada tan estridente que tanto su hijo como su nuera se dieron vuelta para observarla. Ella les hizo un gesto despreocupado y miró de nuevo a Rabastan, todavía riendo.

-Eso es absolutamente cierto.

Caminando sin un rumbo definido, habían llegado hasta una esquina que desembocaba en un hermoso parque repleto de árboles que los tentó a los cuatro por igual a caminar por allí, donde podían moverse con más libertad sin tanta gente. Se adentraron en él por el sendero asfaltado, pero no continuaron con la conversación anterior. Los jóvenes iban charlando alegremente mientras los adultos permanecían en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

La noche iba cayendo lentamente sobre ellos mientras caminaban. Todavía quedaban algunas familias paseando por la zona, e incluso algunos niños pequeños jugando en las hamacas, pero el carrusel ya estaba cerrado. A lo lejos se distinguían las siluetas de tres personas que avanzaban en sentido contrario a ellos, pero no les prestaron mucha atención.

-En verdad... –soltó Pansy con cierto remordimiento, después de unos minutos en silencio. Su expresión había cambiado notablemente mientras observaba a su familia. –Yo no podría obligar a Liam a tomar una decisión así.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Rabastan, alzando las cejas. Había perdido el hilo de la conversación anterior por andar pensando en sus propios asuntos.

-Me refiero… -en ese momento no se le ocurrió la forma de explicar que no podría poner a su hijo en una situación de ese estilo. Ella recordaba a la perfección lo que significaba poner en la balanza el peso del amor de una madre en comparación con el de la mujer de la que se está enamorado, y no estaba dispuesta a convertirse en la jueza que dictaminara la sentencia definitiva de nadie. Lo había pensado mucho en los últimos meses, y había llegado a la conclusión de que podría soportarlo. Pero no iba a someter a su hijo a esa situación jamás. Él no tendría que elegir. –Bueno… mejor olvídalo.

Rabastan volvió a encogerse de hombros, y masculló en francés algo que a ella le sonó como a "allá tú".

En ese momento la joven parejita, que ahora iban tomados de la mano, se había cruzado de frente con la pequeña familia que se avistaba desde la lejanía. Eran un hombre alto y algo desgarbado y una mujer pequeña y menuda que tenía el brazo apoyado levemente sobre los hombros de su pequeño hijo, un jovencito rubio de aspecto encantador que tenía alrededor de doce años. El hombre y su mujer iban en silencio mientras el chico parloteaba en inglés sobre alguna revista que había leído. Ni siquiera se tocaban.

Pasaron juntos por el costado derecho, por donde iba caminando Amber, que los observó distraídamente al pasar, atraída por el acento del niño, pero no les dio demasiada importancia. De seguro eran turistas que estaban de paseo por las vacaciones de navidad, al igual que ella. Sintiéndose levemente observado, el padre de esa pequeña familia levantó ligeramente la cabeza para dar un vistazo alrededor. Sus ojos se encontraron, sólo por un segundo, con los peculiares ojos grises de Liam, que también lo estaba mirando. Había algo en aquella mirada que le resultó vagamente familiar, aunque no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello, y no se detuvo tampoco en su caminata. Dirigió la vista hacia el frente de manera distraída…

…y detuvo su caminata de golpe. Se quedó rígido en su lugar, ajustando la mirada en la oscuridad cada vez más densa de la noche que estaba cayendo a sus espaldas. Veía, a pocos metros delante de él, la silueta de una mujer que hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte del mundo y en cualquier momento de su vida. Había soñado con ella día y noche desde hacía más de veinte años. Pero no era lógico, no era razonable, tenerla ante sus ojos.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquella noche fatídica en que se despidieron por última vez, que creyó estar alucinando. No podía ser ella.

Pero su manera de andar le resultaba tan dolorosamente familiar que no pudo evitar el contener la respiración mientras se acercaba, paso a paso, hasta donde él estaba. Astoria todavía no se había dado cuenta de que lo habían dejado atrás, y Scorpius iba muy entusiasmado en lo que estaba contándole a su madre como para prestar atención a algo más que su cháchara. Estaba solo frente a su anhelo más profundo, frente a la causante de todas sus pesadillas. Notó, vagamente, que ella no estaba sola, sino que caminaba acompañada de un hombre adulto, algo encorvado, con unas finas líneas blancas en el cabello corto. No pudo ni quiso observar nada más de él, aunque sí sintió un pinchazo extraño en el pecho cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se aferraba de su brazo con una complicidad que nunca había alcanzado a tener con él.

Los músculos de las piernas se le habían agarrotado de manera repentina y ni siquiera podía intentar moverse de su sitio. Hizo un esfuerzo para pensar, pero la mente se le había puesto en blanco. Y ella estaba cada vez más cerca, a sólo diez o doce pasos, caminando con su gracilidad incomparable. Estaba cambiada, muy distinta. Parecía más pequeña de lo que había sido alguna vez. Se había cortado la larga melena negra que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda cuando tenía veinte años y ya no tenía el recto flequillo cayéndole sobre la cara. El cambio le sentaba muy bien a sus facciones delicadas, acentuadas por una leve capa de maquillaje y las finas, finísimas arrugas que se formaban alrededor de sus ojos ahora que estaba sonriendo por un comentario que el hombre acababa de hacerle al oído. Ellos dieron otros dos pasos y se acercaron al radio de luz de un foco que los alumbró directamente y entonces pudo verla a la perfección, distinguirla de entre todos sus sueños y alucinaciones, saber que era tan real como lo era él mismo. Estaba allí, frente a sus ojos, tan hermosa y radiante como siempre.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Astoria y Scorpius habían advertido que él ya no los acompañaba y se habían detenido. Y entonces pasó justamente aquello que, en los pocos instantes que tuvo para pensar, temió que sucediera. Astoria lo llamó por su nombre.

-¿Qué sucede, Draco?

Ella levantó la vista bruscamente de manera casi automática, escaneando el lugar con una rápida mirada, hasta que sus ojos negros se encontraron con los grises de él. Al igual que le había sucedido a él cuando la vio en la distancia, se detuvo de golpe, impulsada por una fuerza externa a sus propias intenciones. Estaban a un metro escaso de distancia y se miraban a los ojos como si no existiera nada más que ellos dos en ese momento, en el más tenso y amargo de los silencios que se había creado entre los dos desde que podían recordarlo.

El paso de los años los había cambiado formidablemente, pero en aquel instante todo lo que tuvo lugar en ese tiempo de ausencia y silencio desapareció por completo, dando lugar a la oleada de sentimientos que los estremecía cuando tenían veinte años y no podían siquiera bosquejar un futuro para ambos. Todos los cambios que la vida misma les había integrado desaparecieron de un plumazo cuando se volvieron a mirar a la cara, y por unos mágicos instantes aquella luz blanca de su adolescencia los iluminó sólo a ellos dos en la oscuridad del pequeño parque al anochecer.

Pero, como todas las cosas tienen un principio y un fin, el hechizo se rompió al cabo de un momento y volvieron a la tierra demasiado pronto, sintiendo en el mismo instante, como en sintonía, la desazón y el dolor que los arremetió como una puntada en el centro mismo del pecho cuando la luz blanca sobrenatural se apagó por completo y regresaron a la realidad sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. La magia se había perdido en los recovecos del tiempo. Y aún así el dolor, la distancia, los años transcurridos, la vida misma, no les alcanzó a ninguno de los dos para extinguir por completo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. En ese instante todos los viejos temores, las dudas, y sobre todo la desdicha, se incendiaron de nuevo en sus corazones, haciéndolos sobresaltar y respirar agitadamente, como si hubieran corrido una imprudente distancia para echarse a los brazos del otro. Pero ni siquiera se habían movido un milímetro, ambos paralizados por completo en sus puestos. Todo a su alrededor parecía haber desaparecido. Los troncos de los árboles, los faros, las personas e incluso el asfalto perdieron sus contornos, se volvieron difusos, borrosos ante sus ojos, porque sólo podían mirar las facciones del otro, siempre perfectas, asimétricas y eternamente recordadas.

-Pansy. –dijo en voz alta Rabastan en un tono seco y acusador. El sonido de su voz rasposa los hizo volver a ambos a la realidad y de golpe y porrazo volvieron los veinte largos años de ausencia, el peso del amor frustrado, el sordo dolor sepultado en el fondo de sus corazones para salir adelante por sus caminos separados. Dejaron de verse como los jóvenes de veinte años que habían sido alguna vez y se reconocieron en la madurez del tiempo transcurrido.

Cayeron en la cuenta de que las familias de ambos estaban esperándolos para continuar con sus caminos, como si no fuera tan importante el intercambio silencioso de sentimientos que estaba dándose lugar entre ellos dos en ese instante. ¿A quién podía importarle todo lo demás cuando lo que se siente por otra persona es tan fuerte?

Liam y Amber se habían detenido en algún momento de su caminata y habían regresado hacia atrás hasta ubicarse detrás de Draco, a pocos pasos de su espalda. El muchacho paseaba la mirada entre su madre y el extraño desconocido parado en medio del camino con el entrecejo fruncido, preocupado por la expresión turbada, llena de horror, en el rostro de la mujer que más adoraba en el mundo. El sonido de su voz fue suficiente para sacarlos por completo a ambos del ensueño.

-¿Mamá? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Draco desvió la mirada bruscamente de los ojos de ella, cortando la interminable conexión que se había creado, para clavar sus penetrantes ojos grises en los de aquel chico que había hablado. Y entonces se dio cuenta de todo.

Comprendió por qué esos ojos le resultaban _vagamente familiares_. Debió haberlo sabido en el momento en que se cruzaron sus miradas por primera vez, apenas unos momentos antes. ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta? ¿Pudo ella haberlo ocultado durante tanto tiempo? La sorpresa le hizo abrir la boca y levantar las cejas a una altura prácticamente imposible, mientras continuaba estudiando su rostro, y encontrando a cada instante más facciones reconocibles para él. Cada nuevo parentesco se le presentaba como un puñal clavado en el costado, como un cuchillo ardiendo que se hundía más y más en sus músculos agarrotados.

Eran sus ojos los que lo miraban con expresión de desconfianza. Sus mismos ojos, con ese tono gris único de los Malfoy, con ese brillo peculiar de frialdad y dureza, con esas pestañas alargadas y espesas que parecían casi femeninas. Eran los mismos ojos que le devolvían la mirada cada vez que se veía en el espejo.

En la fracción de segundo que le tomó volver la mirada una vez más hacia Pansy pensó mil y un formas de pedirle una explicación a lo que acababa de comprender. Pero cuando se encontró otra vez con su mirada no pudo articular una sola palabra. Ella también estaba viéndolo, con una mezcla de culpabilidad y terror en sus ojos negros.

No tuvieron tiempo de decirse nada. Rabastan se había encargado de entrelazar nuevamente su brazo con el de ella, aferrándola firmemente muy cerca de su cuerpo para arrastrarla si no se dignaba a caminar.

-Todo está bien, Liam. Nos vamos.

Ella no se negó a caminar, aunque su paso era un poco tambaleante ahora, y había dejado de lado la elegancia que siempre tenía al andar, como si se deslizara suavemente por la superficie de cualquier suelo. Para sorpresa y frustración de Draco, había agachado la cabeza y clavado la vista en sus propios zapatos, incapaz de mirarlo de nuevo. Y él no tuvo otra alternativa que quedarse petrificado en su sitio, porque la sorpresa y el desconcierto una vez más lo habían tomado completamente desprevenido y se sentía incapaz de moverse. Oyó vagamente cómo lo llamaba su esposa otra vez, con un leve tono de impaciencia, pero no le hizo caso. Se giró apenas sobre sus pies para observar a la pequeña familia emprender la retirada. Ella no se dio vuelta ni una sola vez para mirar sobre su hombro, simplemente se dejó arrastrar por Rabastan, intentando mantener la compostura, aunque por dentro cada pieza de su ser estaba descomponiéndose presa de una lenta incineración de recuerdos.

-Liam –susurró Draco para sí mismo, aprendiendo ese nombre, saboreando con la punta de la lengua cada letra, como si de esa forma pudiera recordarlo para toda la vida. Clavó la vista en la espalda del chico, sin prestarle atención a la que parecía ser su novia, y lo observó caminar mientras giraba la cabeza por encima de su hombro para echarle otra mirada furibunda. Y estaba en todo su derecho de sentirse enojado, porque incluso él mismo estaba enojado: consigo mismo. Podía reclamarle un montón de cosas, empezando por el momento de confusión y dolor que acababa de hacerle sufrir a su madre por ese repentino e inesperado encuentro.

O tal vez podía reprocharle el horror que la había condenado a vivir cuando le dio la oportunidad de tomar la última elección para sus vidas.

Quizá, podía recriminarle los veinte años que había pasado sin conocerlo, sin siquiera tener idea de su existencia.

En resumen, podía molestarse con él por no darse cuenta a tiempo de que tenía un hijo que era asombrosamente parecido a él.

Cuando las sombras de la noche se tragaron por completo las siluetas de los cuatro caminantes, por fin pudo reaccionar. El alma le volvió al cuerpo y comenzó a respirar con normalidad después de centrarse de nuevo en su primer objetivo. La vida le había dado la oportunidad de ser feliz y él la había rechazado aristocráticamente. En ese instante, hubiera echado a correr para detenerla, volver a mirarla a los ojos, tocar con sus propias manos al joven moreno de mirada gris y corroborar que todo eso era real y no un estúpido sueño; pero no podía dar marcha atrás ahora, no después de veinte largos y dolorosos años. Aunque tampoco podía dejar de lamentarse por ello. Y ahora tenía otro motivo para odiarse a sí mismo. Su nueva razón tenía veinte años y algunas facciones idénticas a las suyas, se llamaba Liam y era su hijo.

-Maldita sea, Draco, ¿se puede saber qué demonios tienes? –exigió la voz de Astoria, que parecía venir desde el extremo de un tubo muy largo. Siempre se ponía algo violenta cuando la gente no le hacía caso, y eso era algo que él solía hacer muy seguido, a veces sólo para molestarla. Con los años había alcanzado un estado de locura y excitación similar al que tenía su padre desde que había entrado a Azkaban, aunque no llegaba a decir incoherencias y no deliraba el nombre de su esposo, porque, a diferencia de su padre, no lo amaba. Scorpius se había acercado hasta él y lo miraba confuso con sus penetrantes ojos grises. Otro par de ojos grises idénticos a los suyos. Unos ojos que llevaban su apellido, pero no se lo merecían tanto como los que acababan de pasar.

-¿Estás bien, papá?

Aspiró una bocanada de aire que le heló los pulmones, pero no esperaba nada menos.

-Estoy bien. –mintió, aunque no importaba lo que dijera ahora. Comenzó a andar, apoyando una mano en la espalda de su hijo, hacia donde su mujer lo estaba esperando con ambas manos sostenidas en las caderas y gesto sumamente impaciente.

Esto era todo lo que tenía. Todo lo que se merecía. Y todo lo que nunca alcanzaría a adorar con la misma intensidad con que la había amado a ella. Ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para intentarlo. Y en el fondo de su corazón guardaba la esperanza de que, algún día, sin importar los muchos años que pasaran entre medio, pudiera volver a verla, a acariciar su rostro, tomarla entre sus brazos sin apuro, entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, y susurrarle al oído cuánto la había amado. Cuánto la amaba aún hoy, cada minuto de su vida, cada día de su existencia. Y por si acaso no pudiera hacerlo, contaba con que ella lo supiera por simple intuición; de la misma forma en que él siempre tuvo la certeza de que su promesa se había cumplido: jamás dejaron de pensar el uno en el otro. Porque sin importar el sendero que les hubiera marcado el destino, así había sido y así sería siempre.

Porque así era como tenía que ser.

**-FIN-**

* * *

_Bueno... al fin me atreví a ponerle esa endemoniada palabrita a esta historia.  
Sé, por sus reviews y un poco también por intuición, que en este momento las expectativas con respecto a mi fic están en crisis. A algunas les dio satisfacción este final. A otras, no tanto. Casi todas quieren asesinarme lentamente con sus propias manos. Y vaya si las entiendo.  
Pero la verdad es que no tengo mucho más para decir con respecto a este tema... es como cerrar la tapa de un gran, GRAN libro, y suspirar. Y quedarme mirando fijamente al vacío, saboreando las últimas líneas leídas. Menuda paradoja comparar la escritura con la lectura, pero más o menos así se siente esto._

_Teniendo en cuenta que nació como un proyecto en el que no tenía puesta ninguna esperanza, se podrán imaginar lo orgullosa y feliz que me siento de tenerlas aquí, habiendo leído esta historia. Al igual que yo me propuse alcanzar y superar sus expectativas en la medida en que escribía, ustedes también superaron todas las mías. Sus comentarios fueron un gran apoyo para mí, porque me ayudaron a continuar, a seguir adelante. Es más fácil escribir cuando se escribe para alguien, cuando se tiene un fin específico. Y yo no quería fallarles. Así que esto, aunque salió de mi, es de ustedes. _

_**'Todos los magos sienten miedo' les pertenece a ustedes.**_

_Me puse un poquito melancólica, lo sé. Pero no quería dejar de decirles esto. Y de agradecerles, profunda, profundísimamente_ (ahí va Samara inventando palabras) _por todo este tiempo que les robé y me regalaron. Por las palabras de aliento, los días de apoyo. Por los reviews, por supuesto, y también por los mensajes personales, las conversaciones vía MSN. Ya saben que sin todo eso nada de lo que se dio aquí hubiera existido._

_A las que siguieron esta historia desde el principio, Sandriuskar y Silvers Draco... Ay! no me alcanzan las palabras para agradecerles todo el aliento que me dieron. No se dan ni una idea de cuánto me ayudaron sus consejos. Sandra, tu último PM me ha dejado pensando y llegué a la conclusión de que tienes algo de razón. Fui un poco egoísta en el final, no dándoles la oportunidad a Draco y Pansy de estar juntos y sentirse completos. No quiero decir que no han sido felices. Para mí, Pansy sí fue feliz. Y bueno... el final no es tan abierto. _

_Silvers Draco, siempre seguiste la línea de la perspectiva Slytherin y me encarrilaste cuando me estuve yendo por las ramas. Parece como si conocieras a la romanticona que hay en mí y la mantuvieras a raya para no hacer de Draco un ser que chorrea miel y azúcar. Ni te imaginas lo útil que fue cada uno de tus reviews para mí, aunque me dio pena no poder contestartelos directamente._

_A las que se sumaron hacia el final (Alehp, MoonyMarauderGirl, CissyCardbuge, Angelica malrry, Ginnevre, Sowelu, Jor... creo que no me olvido de nadie) también tengo mucho para agradecerles. Me han sorprendido, de verdad. La mayoría de ustedes se tomaron el tiempo y la dedicación de leer los capítulos a un tiempo record (admirable) y me lo han dejado saber, haciendo que mi orgullo y mi fascinación por este proyecyo se inflaran casi hasta explotar. Tuve en cuenta todos los consejos, las críticas, y, sobre todo, las palabras de aliento que me dieron. No puedo dejar de agradecerles._

_Ahora me estoy poniendo repetitiva. No quiero resultar pesada. Sólo quiero que sepan que adoré esta linda experiencia, y que estoy MUY agradecida con todas ustedes, porque he aprendido mucho de esto y me ha servido un montón para mi beneficio personal, aunque no lo crean. Es probable que pronto vuelva por estos lares. No sé si con un longfic como este, pero quizá... bueno, ¿quién sabe? Mi cabeza se llenó de ideas estos días, pero no tengo nada concreto. Para Harry Potter había pensado un Hermione/Ron sin magia, algo convencional. Y también pensé en escribir fan fiction de Twilight, pero todavía estoy indecisa. Voy a mandarle un texto a mi musa a ver qué opina ella (cuaccc!)_

_Bueno, ahora en serio, eso es todo. ¿Me queda algo por decir? Ah, sí: gracias. Gracias a todas mis lectoras._

_Miles de millones de besos!_

Samara, la cuenta cuentos


End file.
